Les Signes
by Lil'L0
Summary: Bella Swan, 21 ans, part faire ses études à Columbia NY avec sa meilleure amie Angela pour fuir les signes qui la ramène à un seul homme : le célèbre comédien Edward Cullen... Mais si les signes menaient à une rencontre qui allait tout changer ?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**POV BELLA**

_The scientist – Coldplay._

Si un jour on m'avait dit que je serai là, sur cet immense tapis rouge au milieu des flashs, alors j'aurai tout simplement rougis et ris comme jamais auparavant.  
Bella Swan ne pouvait pas être le centre de l'attention, Bella Swan ne pouvait pas être au bras de celui qui avait ravi son cœur lors de son adolescence. Bella Swan était banale, triste, battante mais défaitiste. Bella Swan ne pouvait être digne de tant de bonheur… Pourtant j'étais là.

Je n'entendais pas vraiment la foule autour de nous. Je me contentais simplement de serrer très fort sa main et de me noyer dans les yeux d'un vert émeraude de celui qui partageait désormais ma vie. Edward Cullen.  
Il y a cinq ans, ce n'était qu'un nom, peu évocateur pour moi et d'une pauvre crédibilité. Puis il est devenu une obsession pour tout transformer dans ma pauvre existence.  
Il m'offrit son plus beau sourire et je percevais au loin les cris de ses fans. Les flashs ne cessaient plus, les lumières du Grand Rex éclairaient toute l'avenue et là près de la porte d'entrée de l'immense cinéma, se tenaient ceux qui avaient changé ma vie. La pauvre et insignifiante Bella Swan n'était plus si invisible, plus si sensible, plus si idiote qu'elle l'était.  
Maman m'avait toujours dit « l'amour n'existe pas, il n'est que le reflet de la solitude. Le jour où tu seras prête à entrevoir ta vie différemment que par cet acteur, tu te rendras vite compte de la réalité, et ce jour là ma chérie tu trouveras quelqu'un digne de toi ou du moins une pâle réplique des princes charmants des livres ou histoires que tu dévores ». Renée était le genre de femme à repousser l'amour même si elle était une bonne vivante. Puis elle avait retrouvé l'amour avec Phil peu de temps après cette déclaration, ce qui fut le plus beau cadeau au monde pour moi. Elle méritait d'être heureuse après avoir été si déçue de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Charlie… mon père.  
Même si pendant ces deux ans les choses s'étaient arrangées entre nous, et ce grâce à Edward, notre relation était quelque peu tendue. Horriblement tendue. Je ne lui pardonnerai sans doute jamais le mal qu'il m'avait fait, même s'il a eu autant mal que moi, je ne pouvais pas oublier cette partie de mon cœur qui s'était décrochée.

Tandis qu'Edward me tira un peu plus vers lui, comme pour me rapprocher encore plus et marquer son territoire, je croisais les yeux de mes meilleures amies : Angie, Alice et Rose qui semblaient pleurer silencieusement tandis que Esmé, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper et les autres souriaient, faisant des signes de la main aux paparazzis, ceux-là même que nous avions fuit depuis le début de cette histoire. Je les détestais toujours un peu, comme Edward d'ailleurs qui faisait tout pour les éviter ou les affronter du regard. Cela me fit rire et il rit aussi devant les images qui traversent nos esprits qui semblaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Nous arrivions à hauteur de notre famille, scellant à jamais nos destins. Je laissais derrière moi la petite Bella Swan maladroite pour entrer dans ma nouvelle vie et refermer la période mouvementée de celle d'Edward. Il me jeta un coup d'œil et je savais pertinemment qu'il voyait devant lui la même scène qui ne cessait de me revenir à la mémoire. Notre rencontre mouvementée, notre première discussion, nos premières disputes, notre belle amitié, notre complicité, notre déchirement puis nos déclarations si inattendues.  
En avançant je me rendais compte qu'il fallait vraiment être stupide pour ne pas voir la réalité en face. Angie m'avait toujours dit de suivre mon cœur tandis que les autres me disaient de laisser tomber, ou de vivre pour autre chose… Cependant les signes qui s'étaient imposés à moi devenaient indéniables mais ils m'avaient fait trop peur et le destin avait voulu se jouer de moi. Alors j'avais suivi le conseil des autres en abandonnant peu à peu toute quête du bonheur.  
Il y a deux ans, à mes 21 ans j'avais décidé de survivre plutôt que de vivre. D'oublier mes rêves et d'avancer dans une vie sans but précis. Edward était là à chaque pas, dans chaque chanson, dans chaque film que je voyais. J'en étais à m'accrocher à cet acteur si fort que mon cœur ne battait plus. Je n'étais pas vraiment vivante, pas vraiment là à part pour les autres parce que je vivais plus pour eux que pour moi. J'étais heureuse mais il me manquait ce petit quelque chose décrite si bien dans les livres, les chansons et les films.

Jusqu'au jour où tout à basculer comme ils l'avaient prévu…


	2. Deux Ans plus tôt

**Deux ans plus tôt**

**POV BELLA**

_What you're made of – Lucie Silvas_Phoenix.

_Just like I predicted, we're at the point of no return  
(Comme je l'avais prévu, nous atteignons le point de non retour)_

We can go backwards, and no corners have been turned  
(nous pourrions repartir en arrière et aucun tournant n'aurait été pris)

I can't control it, if I sink or if I swim  
(Je ne peux le contrôler, soit je coule soit je nage)

'Cause I chose the waters that I'm in  
(Puisque j'ai choisi les eaux dans lesquelles je me retrouve)

Ma petite ville pas si petite comme l'appelait Renée. Je me surprenais à encrer dans ma mémoire le plus de souvenirs possibles de cette majestueuse ville ensoleillée avant de la voir disparaître par le hublot de l'avion. La vitesse de la voiture donnait un effet de flou au paysage qui au fur et à mesure disparaissait sous mes yeux… Comme si les souvenirs s'estompaient aussi.  
Je ne regretterais pas vraiment ma vie ici, ni même les gens qui s'y trouvaient mais cela me faisait bizarre de quitter ma ville « natale » ou du moins celle dans laquelle j'avais vécu pendant maintenant 21 ans. Comme si quelque chose de nouveau commençait, une nouvelle page de l'histoire, bien que l'histoire d'Isabella Swan ne soit pas si passionnante que ça… Mais il était temps pour moi de quitter le cocon familial et ma mère.

_And it makes no difference who is right or wrong  
(Et cela ne fait aucune différence, qui a raison ou tort)__[Chorus]__  
If it's not what you're made of  
(Si ce n'est pas ce pourquoi tu es fait pour)_

I deserve much more than this  
(je mérite bien mieux que tout ça)

'Cause there's only one thing I want  
(parce qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je désire)

You're not what I'm looking for  
(Tu n'es pas celui que je recherche)

You were willing but unable to give me anymore  
(Tu souhaiterais mais tu es incapable de m'offrir plus)

There's no way,  
(Il n'y aucun moyen)

You're changing,  
(Que tu changes)

Cause some things will just never be mine,  
(Parce que certaines choses ne seront jamais les miennes)

You're not in love this time...but it's alright.  
(Tu n'es pas amoureux cette fois-ci… Mais tout va bien)

Renée me regardait par le rétroviseur central avec ses yeux de merlan fris, les yeux d'une mère un peu trop cool alors que je savais qu'elle mourrait d'envie de pleurer. Mais Renée s'interdisait de pleurer ou même de montrer un quelconque attachement trop prononcé. Merci Charlie !  
L'évocation de mon géniteur me donna envie de vomir, mais le regard d'Angela, ma meilleure amie de toujours, me détendit quelque peu et je me repris en regardant les paysages défiler. Elle avait le don de me calmer d'un regard. Angie était comme la sœur que j'aurais voulu avoir… Elle était celle qui savait écouter et j'étais celle qui en faisait autant. On était assez complémentaires. Notre rencontre pendant ce stupide voyage scolaire avait éveillé une amitié assez tenace qui durait depuis maintenant 6 ans. Et aujourd'hui nous allions échapper à notre destin made in Phoenix pour s'envoler vers un avenir new yorkais incertain. Ah… New York. Je fermais les yeux en profitant de l'air frais s'insinuant par les vitres de la voiture puis je repensais à la ville de mon cœur. Tout était si silencieux, même l'air semblait s'être immobilisé.

- « Bella tu comptes rester planter là ? » me dit Angie alors qu'elle descendait de la voiture pour récupérer ses bagages.  
- « Nan parce-que c'est pas que je t'aime pas mais je pense pas que l'avion nous attende… Ils ont autre chose à faire qu'attendre Bella et Angela les reines du retard si tu vois ce que je veux dire» rajouta-t-elle en riant.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions déjà à l'aéroport. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de me perdre dans mes pensées, j'allais devenir folle. Définitivement.  
Alors que je descendais de la voiture mon regard s'arrêta sur une affiche. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire L'Affiche…

- « Humpfff » marmonnais-je en espérant que personne ne m'entende…

- « A croire qu'il te suit encore » dit Angela avec un sourire triste… Le même sourire qu'elle me servait depuis plus d'un an. On ne pouvait vraiment rien lui cacher.

- « Je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles » répondis-je en prenant ma valise tout en lui donnant un petit coup de coude par la même occasion.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres tandis qu'elle me rendit ce petit coup avec son pied puisque ses mains peinaient à garder son énorme valise en équilibre. Angela était encore plus maladroite que moi, mais je me tenais bien de lui faire remarquer… Elle me tira la langue et je lui fis une grimace. Je savais bien qu'elle essayait de me faire penser à autre chose. Elle réussissait d'ailleurs. Ma mère s'amusait de nous voir nous chamailler tandis que Phil, son nouveau mari allait chercher un caddie.  
Partir de la maison requérait plus de valises que je ne pensais… Et nous n'avions pris que le simple minimum ! Angie n'aimait pas vraiment la mode mais faisait partie des filles qui ont un goût vestimentaire prononcé et je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un préparer sa valise autant de temps à l'avance ! Elle avait tellement de fringues qu'elle dut faire un pré choix, puis un second choix et enfin un choix final… Durée de tout ça ? Deux mois ! Une vraie catastrophe…

Je riais à cette pensée.

- « Bon au lieu de rire toute seule tu pourrais pas avancer avec ta valise Bells. Encore une fois on va rater notre avion ! »

- « Arrêtes un peu de ronchonner ça va te donner des rides Angie ! »

Nous nous mîmes à rire et continuions notre bousculade jusqu'à l'entrée de l'aéroport. Soudain comme frappée par la réalité, je réalisais que mon destin se jouait ici. Un peu comme un pressentiment bizarre. J'avais la tête qui tournait, le ventre à l'envers. Angela ne s'en rendit pas compte, ni même ma mère. Personne ne savait vraiment ce que je ressentais à ce moment précis à par ma grande sœur, Victoria. Elle n'était pas vraiment ma sœur, juste la fille adoptive de Phil, mais quelque chose de profond s'était instauré entre nous. Victoria pouvait être la pire des garces, comme dirait maman, « plus méchante tu meurs ». Cependant si on s'attardait un peu sous la carapace, on voyait juste que Victoria avait mal à cause de la mort de sa mère. De plus s'être retrouvée avec Phil qui n'était que son beau-père avait rendu la sentence plus lourde, moins vivable. J'avais tout de suite vu rouge quand elle était venue vers moi la première fois. Elle était plus vieille de trois ans et avait l'allure d'une top model rousse, sorte de tigresse sortie d'un magazine de mode alors que mon petit physique banal me trahissait. Nous nous étions détestées puis un soir elle m'avait entendue pleurer à cause de mon père, une fois encore, et là tout avait changé. Elle était la grande sœur que j'aurais voulue avoir, celle qui me comprenait mais qui me remettait dans le droit chemin à chaque occasion. C'est elle qui m'avait inscrite à Columbia avec l'aide d'Angela. Elle voulait que je quitte Phoenix, le soleil et surtout que j'arrête mes incartades à Los Angeles… Enfin mes tentatives d'incartades. « Il faut que tu arrêtes de te torturer avec ce rêve de rencontre petite sœur ! Edward n'est pas fait pour toi, il ne te mérite pas et en plus il ne se lave pas ! » Elle disait toujours ça à moitié morte de rire, à moitié sérieuse. Sauf que moi j'avais rien demandé si le comédien le plus beau de toute la planète me poursuivait. Nan parce que c'était le cas. Ce mec voulait ma mort ! Il me suivait partout !

- « Bells houhou » disait ma mère en secouant la main devant moi. « Chérie je crois que tu devrais rester ici… » Et voilà ça commençait… J'allais avoir le droit au couplet de la culpabilité pour la mille et une nième fois de la semaine…

- « Maman je suis une grande fille okay ?! Angie est avec moi et puis tu as Phil qui te fera à manger ! J'ai fait le ménage avant de partir donc pas de soucis là-dessus » lâchais-je presque méchamment.

Pendant ce temps nous avions rejoint la file d'attente pour procéder au check-in de notre vol US Airways. D'habitude nous prenions American Airlines avec Angela mais la compagnie ne desservait pas JFK en partant de Phoenix alors que c'était l'aéroport le plus accessible par les transports en commun à New York. Nous avions donc opté pour cette compagnie pour des raisons pratiques et parce-que j'avais fait mon petit manège pour arriver à l'aéroport que je connaissais le mieux.

- « Bella chérie je ne parle pas de ça ! et puis je sais faire tout ça, je le faisais avant que tu ne viennes au monde je te rappelle ! » Et blablabla…

- « Bon c'est bon toutes les deux vous n'allez pas commencer ! » dit Phil. Des fois il avait du bon ce petit ! « Bella on vous attend au café, ta mère a besoin de son expresso matinal je crois » il me fit un clin d'œil tout en prenant ma mère par la main. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et je soupirais.

Angela ne participait pas à nos disputes, elle ne voulait pas aggraver la situation et elle ne voulait pas prendre partie de peur de s'attirer les foudres des femmes Dwyer/Swan. Je me mis donc à la suivre silencieusement en continuant mon analyse de la situation. Les panneaux d'informations de la compagnie nous indiquaient que notre vol, le 12 était un Boeing 727, qu'il serait à l'heure c'est-à-dire départ à 8h50 précisément, et soit dit en passant dans 2 longues heures. J'avais d'ailleurs du mal à croire que nous étions debout à 5h du matin alors que nous étions de grosses marmottes. Il y avait 5h09 minutes de vol entre Phoenix et New York et cinq heures de décalage, soit cinq heures de plus qu'ici à New York. Ça me fatiguait rien que d'y penser.

- « On arrivera à 17 heures là-bas… » murmura Angela. Je savais ce qu'elle pensait.

- « T'en fais pas on aura juste une heure de transports derrière. Le air train est vraiment très rapide et puis nous arriverons au terminal 7 il n'y a qu'un seul autre terminal après nous et en route pour Howard Beach » lui dis-je avec un sourire alors que nous arrivions presque au comptoir d'enregistrement.

- « Tu sais que si tu me parlais mandarin ça aurait le même effet ? » elle leva son sourcil avant de rajouter « Nous n'avons pas tous eu la chance de nous rendre à New York City deux fois… » puis elle m'offrit son sourire hypocrite, celui qu'utilisait Victoria devant le pasteur Weber, le père d'Angie.

Nous rigolions comme des folles lorsque le charmant mais néanmoins maniéré agent d'escale nous prit nos tickets et enregistra nos bagages. Nous n'avions pas dépassé le nombre autorisé et il ne nous restait que trois sacs - dont nos deux ordinateurs portables fraichement acheté - avec nous dans la cabine en plus de nos sacs à main. Un véritable miracle quand on savait qu'Angela avait des tonnes de vêtements dans son placard.

- « Dis Angie ça t'ennuie pas si on embarque maintenant. Je veux dire… » Elle m'interrompit d'un regard.

- « C'est si dur de lui dire au revoir ? » me demanda-t-elle.

- « Tu connais Renée… Elle va pleurer ou alors elle va dire que je la laisse tomber… » ma voix se brisa quelque peu. J'aimais ma mère mais au fil des années j'avais eu mal de la voir se reposer sur moi à tout bout de champs. Je portais la maison comme je pouvais mais quand le poids des responsabilités m'avait accablé j'avais tout relâché, entraînant Angela avec moi. C'était notre période « on sort tous les weekends »…

- « T'en fais pas on va vite déguerpir d'ici » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Nous retrouvions donc maman et Phil en séance de bécotage discret au café de l'aéroport. Le Sky Harbour n'était pas très fréquenté à cette heure de la journée, pourtant cet aéroport était le plus connu de la ville et nous étions en pleine période de vacances. Angela et moi avions voulu partir mi-août, le 15 précisément, pour pouvoir emménager correctement dans le studio dont avait hérité Angela à la mort de son oncle. Et puis il fallait tout préparer pour la rentrée. Nous avions même rendez vous pour une visite de l'université à la fin du mois d'août pour nous habituer… Je savais que Columbia était une immense université, pour l'avoir visitée lors de mes voyages scolaires, alors j'avais tout de suite prévenue Ang' qu'il fallait qu'on la visite d'un bout à l'autre pour ne pas se perdre dès la rentrée. Connaissant notre sens de l'orientation assez médiocre il valait mieux mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.  
Les embrassades allaient commencer, puisque nous voyant arriver, Phil et Renée se levèrent en laissant un pourboire au serveur et vinrent nous rejoindre. Ma mère avait déjà les yeux brillants et Phil me fit signe de la main d'être gentille. Alors qu'Angela embrassait ma mère, j'étreignais Phil en lui donnant les dernières banales recommandations puis me tournais vers ma mère.

- « Tu vas me manquer cendrillon » me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille quand elle me prit dans ses bras.

- « Qui sait M'man ? Je trouvais peut-être un prince charmant à New York… »

- « Tu risque surtout de te retrouver prisonnière de la pomme magique de la vieille sorcière… » dit-elle. Je savais le double sens de cette phrase et mon cœur se comprima à l'idée de me disputer à nouveau avec Renée.

- « Maman la sorcière avec la pomme rouge c'est dans Blanche-Neige » lui répondis-je avec une voix criarde à cause des larmes qui restaient coincées dans ma gorge.

- « Prends soin de toi ma Bella. Appelle-moi dès que tu arrives et surtout faites bien attention ! Angela penses à appeler le pasteur, je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi d'entendre la voix de sa petite fille… »

Ma mère aimait Angie comme sa propre fille mais elle ne comprenait pas le choix de ma meilleure amie qui avait décidé de rester en Arizona plutôt que de suivre ses parents à Forks. C'est là-bas que nous nous sommes connues. J'habitais à Forks avec mon père et Angela habitait la maison d'à côté. Je ne lui parlais pas, étant trop timide et puis Angela était réservée elle aussi à l'époque. Mais il avait suffit d'un voyage scolaire pour nous rapprocher. C'était comme ça qu'était née une amitié qui pouvait tout affronter, même les pires histoires. Depuis ce voyage on ne pouvait pas se passer l'une de l'autre sans pour autant se coller comme des siamoises. On appréciait la présence de l'autre sans avoir à parler, comme des sœurs sans le côté fraternel agaçant.

- « Je le ferai Renée » répondit Angela en me sortant de mes pensées.

- « Bon bah c'est pas qu'on vous aime pas mais on a un avion qui nous attend et euh New York m'appelle » finis-je par dire afin d'effacer toute marque de tristesse.

Ma mère me fit un dernier câlin, me faisant promettre une bonne dizaine de fois de l'appeler, puis nous étions parties en direction des postes de contrôle. C'était fou le nombre de contrôles qu'ils pouvaient nous faire passer pour accéder à notre porte d'embarquement… A croire qu'on cachait des choses partout. Manque de chance mon collier fit sonner les détecteurs de métaux et j'eus le droit à une fouille en bonne et due forme avec palpage en règles de toutes les parties de mon corps. Angela était morte de rire alors que j'étais cramoisie. Mon visage se souviendra longtemps de cet épisode plus que gênant. Nous avions décidé de flâner dans les boutiques free taxes et nous ne pûmes nous empêcher d'acheter des sucreries pour le voyage. Après tout nous allions passer cinq heures dans cet avion de malheur alors bon.

Nous étions maintenant dans la boutique Virgin et à peine rentrée je fus attirée vers les DVDs comme un aimant. Ang' fantasmait devant un macbook tandis que mes yeux accrochaient le vert émeraude des yeux d'Edward Cullen. Cette pochette de DVD ne lui rendait définitivement pas hommage. Cheveux noir corbeau coiffés, collés au crâne par du gel, une moustache noire longue de trois mètres au moins. Seuls ses yeux restaient intacts. Je me demandais s'ils avaient la même intensité en vrai ou alors si il ne s'agissait que de retouche Photoshop. J'étais perdue dans la contemplation de mon rêve quand je me rappelais que jamais je ne pourrai savoir si ses yeux avaient cette intensité. J'étais ridicule ! J'arrivais à m'énerver contre moi-même ces derniers temps. C'est pour ça que je voulais fuir Phoenix et la proximité avec Los Angeles. Car plus je me retrouvais proche de Edward Cullen, plus mon corps me faisait perdre la tête. Tout ça paraissait tellement étrange. Je détestais ce type il n'y a pas si longtemps. Avant de le voir jouer mon personnage fantastique préféré sur grand écran. Je le trouvais minable, sans charme et puis du jour au lendemain je l'avais apprécié. Edward Cullen était l'acteur le plus en vogue de l'année. Tout lui réussissait : le travail, l'argent, les filles, le succès… un vrai rêve en gros. Mais il avait un gros défaut. Edward Cullen me hantait. Il ne me connaissait pas et pourtant il réussissait à me pourrir la vie comme pas possible.  
Au début je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à lui, je me fichais du nouveau film et du nouveau comédien en vogue. Puis Angela m'avait parlé de l'immense talent de « ce petit » comme elle l'appelait. Elle en était folle, littéralement folle. D'ailleurs quand on y pense maintenant ça nous fait bien rire.  
J'avais cédé à la tentation, j'avais téléchargé –illégalement bien sûr- le film et j'étais tombée sous le charme de ce comédien atypique. Mais comme je suis têtue j'ai voulu rester sur mes positions jusqu'à ce que j'analyse à la loupe sa filmographie. Une vraie fan. Pathétique je sais. Je me mis à rougir devant le rayon DVDs… Je repensais à tous ces trucs bizarres qui m'étaient arrivés depuis… Le poster trouvée lors d'un concert que je suis allée voir et qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec lui, sa venue à Phoenix pour la promotion de son nouveau film, la sensation étrange qui m'avait envahit lorsque sa voiture était passée devant moi sans pour autant que je ne l'aperçoive ou encore la casquette qu'il portait avec mes initiales. Un petit bruit me fit revenir sur terre. Je tournais la tête pour apercevoir les yeux bleus d'Angie.

- « Il t'a encore attiré dans un guet-apens ? » souriait-elle. Angela savait ce qu'il se passait mais elle ne connaissait pas vraiment tous les détails. Victoria savait tout elle. Cependant ma meilleure amie avait été de très bon conseil. « Laisse là vilain ! Et toi je ne me répèterais pas, laisse faire le temps ! Qui vivre verra ! Allez hop hop hop j'ai pas envie de rester ici ce macbook pro va me rendre chèvre avant la fin de la journée et puis j'aimerais bien manger » me dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

- « Tu sais qu'à force de manger Ang' tu vas finir par ne plus ressembler à la brindille que tu es ? Et dans ce cas là je ne pourrais plus me moquer de ta taille de guêpe… » j'aimais vraiment la charrier sur son inaptitude à grossir.

- « Bah justement j'ai besoin de compenser et comme il reste environ une heure avant l'embarquement et qu'il y a un starbucks là-bas je me dis qu'on pourrait travailler sur ce problème majeur.» Elle fit un gigantesque sourire avant de m'attraper le bras et se diriger vers le café.

Elle commanda son célèbre muffin tout chocolat avec un hot chocolate et me pris un cheesecake aux bluberry… Mon préféré. Elle ne reparla pas de l'incident de Virgin puis alors que nous parlions des différents starbucks de New York mon téléphone sonna. Victoria.

- « Je pensais vraiment que ma grande sœur se fichait de mon départ » dis-je avant même de la saluer

- « _Disons que ta grande sœur était légèrement en train de finir la partie de jambes en l'air la plus magnifique de tous les temps_ » répondit-elle. Je riais et mis le téléphone entre Angela et moi. On avait l'habitude d'écouter la conversation des autres.

- « Oh et c'est un bon coup au moins ? Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait de ça chez les Londoniens »

- « _N'insulte pas mon pays d'hébergement Bells ! Et non loupé il est américain et franchement trop sexy_ »

- « Beurk ! » nous écriions nous.

- « _Faites pas vos saintes ni touche ! Je n'ai rien fait que vous ne feriez pas…_ »

- « Sauf que nous on ne fait jamais rien » dit Angela avec un petit sourire mesquin.

- « _Ouais bah il va falloir que je vous apprenne moi !_ »

- « Ou pas » répondions Angie et moi en cœur.

- « _Bon les choupettes vous êtes prêtes à partir ?_ » nous demanda Victoria. Angela s'écarta et me laissa reprendre mon téléphone.

- « Ouep. On a tout. Notre avion décolle dans une demi-heure, on se dirige vers la prote d'embarquement là. Et toi Londres ça va ? Il est quelle heure là-bas ? Et ce mec c'est qui ? » Je détestais parler de moi, avec le temps Vic le savait et j'avais donc pris pour habitude de poser mille et une questions pour « noyer le poisson » comme elle aimait si bien le dire.

- « _James dort comme un nounours. Ou plutôt un léopard si tu vois ce que je veux dire_ » elle riait, c'était bon d'entendre son rire. « _Londres va très bien. Il est 22 heures ici. Je vais plutôt bien j'ai réussi mon premier gros dossier presse pour __The Guardian_. »

- « Félicitations ! Je suis fière de ma grande sœur »

- « _Et toi chou ? Comment ça va ?_ » elle paraissait inquiète. Victoria ne s'inquiétait pas habituellement.

- « Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien. Je vais rejoindre la ville de mes rêves. »

- « _Et t'éloigner d'un autre _rêve » ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

- « Il ne me lâche pas vraiment on va dire »

- « _Chou je suis désolée. Allez courage, on va pas en reparler pour la millième fois mais tu sais qu'il faut que tu avances !_ »

- « Je sais » soupirais-je.

- « _Ah James se réveille. Soyez sage, fais des bisous à Angela. Et puis bon courage pour l'avion ne paniques pas_. »

- « Ouais je vais essayer… »

- « _Bella ?_ »

- « Oui ? »

- « _Tu devrais lire le journal dans l'avion_ » puis avant que je ne puisse répondre Victoria avait raccroché.

Bon ok c'était quoi ça ? Elle aimait vraiment me faire tourner en bourrique des fois.

Nous étions assises avec Angela en train d'ouvrir les tablettes de Toblerone quand l'hôtesse invita les passagers à embarquer. Angela pris tous les journaux et magazines qu'on pouvait prendre et les fourra dans son sac à main. Je la regardais avec étonnement et elle me fit « En cas d'ennuie total » avec un clin d'œil. Je pouffais et le steward dû croire que c'était pour lui car il me regarda d'une drôle de façon.  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard nous étions installées dans l'avion et mon ventre se serrait. Je détestais les avions. J'aimais voyager mais les avions me faisaient vraiment peur alors pour me calmer Angela me récita son cours de biologie où je ne comprenais strictement rien.

- « Tu sais, l'autoradiographie est une technique basée sur l'emploi d'isotopes radioactifs, ce qui permet de rendre radioactives des molécules que l'on souhaite localiser au sein des cellules vivantes.

- « Ang' tu sais que j'ai rien compris à ton truc ? » lui dis-je en souriant. Mais elle avait réussi à me calmer et le décollage se fit sans que j'ai à fermer les yeux ou à vomir dans le sachet prévu à cet effet.

Nous avions pris avec nous nos I pod et nous nous mîmes à écouter la musique. Je dus dormir pas mal de temps avant d'être réveiller par l'hôtesse qui nous apportait nos plateaux repas. Il était à peine 11 heures à Phoenix.

- « Je crois pas avoir de la place dans l'estomac » dis-je à ma meilleure amie alors qu'elle ouvrait avec envie sa pizza trois fromages.

- « Moi je mangerai bien un hamburger avec » me répondit-elle en avalant une énorme bouchée de la dite pizza.

- « C'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras à draguer le mec à ta gauche Ang' ! » je commençais à rigoler, à en devenir rouge pivoine. Foutues émotions !

- « Te moques pas Bella ! Il me dévisage depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai peur moi ! »

- « Oui tu as raison il va sans doute te manger » je m'esclaffais puis quand l'hôtesse revint chercher nos plateau je décidais de mettre un film. « Y'a quoi comme film sur ce vol ? » demandais-je à mon amie tandis qu'elle feuilletait le programme à bord. Tout à coup elle le referma d'un coup sec.

- « Y'a rien tu devrais écouter ton I pod » puis elle actionna le sien avant de fermer les yeux.

Alors là c'était à plus rien y comprendre… Je voulais lire mais les journaux étaient dans son sac, sous son siège. Alors je décidais quand même de regarder un film. J'enfilais mes oreillettes puis appuyais sur une chaîne au hasard. C'est là que je tombais sur lui. Il était là, dans le petit écran de mon siège, avec ses cheveux au naturel, cuivrés, son jean délavé et troué avec sa cigarette à la bouche. Edward Cullen tenait sans doute son meilleur rôle dans cette comédie dramatique où il interprétait le rôle d'un New Yorkais paumé et abîmé par la vie. C'est pour ça que ma meilleure amie ne voulait pas que je regarde la télévision. Elle s'évertuait à chasser Edward de mon esprit. Tous mes DVDs étaient pour cela restés à Phoenix. Je n'avais eu droit qu'à ses chansons et mes livres. Ang' voulait que je fasse une cure de désintoxication d'Edward Cullen. Elle voulait que je m'ouvre au monde réel, aux garçons qui se trouvaient dans notre sphère… Mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de l'écran pourtant ma main appuya sur le bouton off et mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure alors que je mettais mon I pod dans mes oreilles. Je dus réussir à m'endormir puisque ce fut le petit cri d'Angela qui me fit sursauter.

- « Quoi ? On atterrit en catastrophe ? » j'avais la tête qui tournait comme je m'étais relevée trop vite de mon siège et la peur me tordait l'estomac.

- « Oh pardon Bells je ne voulais pas te réveiller ! » elle avait l'air à la fois en colère et un peu inquiète aussi.

- « Pas grave de toute façon on va bientôt arriver à la maison » lui dis-je avec un petit sourire endormi. Puis c'est là que je m'aperçus qu'elle lisait un journal. « Il se passe quoi dans le monde pour que tu cris comme ça ? »

- « Je… euh… » Angela baissa les yeux puis ne cessa de faire l'aller-retour entre mon visage et son journal. Elle soupira et devint écarlate puis toute pâle. « Bells » finit-elle par dire avec une certaine crainte ?

- « Pourquoi tu es si mal à l'aise Ang' ? C'est grave ? Fais-moi voir ça » je lui pris le journal des mains.

_Alien Lover – Lucious Jackson_

Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur l'article, je crus à une blague puis plus je lisais plus je m'enfonçais dans mon siège. L'article prenait une double page, on y voyait Edward avec ma casquette – après tout ce sont mes initiales alors j'aimais dire qu'il s'agissait de ma casquette- il était dans les rues de New York avec Tanya Denali, une célèbre actrice avec laquelle il avait joué les aventures de mon personnage fantastique préféré. Tanya Denali était belle, vraiment belle. Elle était blonde, pas très grande et elle avait un style bien à elle entre le rock et le look négligé. Ses cheveux blonds resplendissaient et elle avait le visage qui disait « Je suis belle je le sais regardez-moi ». Je ne l'aimais pas. Malgré son air timide et son côté excentrique je ne pouvais ni regarder un film avec elle, ni la regarder tout court. Jalousie ? Pas que…Dans le journal ils montraient des photos où Edward et elle étaient sur Broadway, main dans la main pour échapper aux paparazzis qui les suivaient alors qu'ils se rendaient à une émission.  
En gros titre était marqué : « Ils emménagent à Manhattan ». Et là mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, mes yeux sortirent de leurs orbites, mes mains devinrent moites, la tête me tournait, j'avais du mal à respirer comme si on m'avait écrasé la cage thoracique.  
Il venait vivre à New York ? Chez… MOI ! Enfin non pas chez moi mais il allait se trouver dans la même ville que moi ? A quelques rues ?  
Je ne remarquais pas le regard insistant d'Angela, j'attendais juste que mon visage retrouve sa couleur normale et que mon cœur reprenne ses battements normalement. Comment ais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Bien sûr que ça allait continuer ! Comme si changer d'Etat et de côté des Etats-Unis allaient changer quelque chose à ces signes débiles ! J'avais envie de pleurer, mais je savais que je ne le ferai pas. De toute façon ces magazines n'étaient qu'un tissu d'âneries sans fondements. Je me décidais à regarder Angie qui semblait terrifiée.

- « Ang' ? » dis-je, inquiète.

- « C'est pire que ce que je pensais » murmura-t-elle.

- « C'est pas faute de te l'avoir dit » lui répondis en fermant sèchement le journal.

J'allais devoir appeler Victoria à l'aide. Mais surtout j'allais devoir me battre pour ne pas penser à cette fichue starlette qui me poursuivait.


	3. Welcome To New York City

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre des signes. Je voulais juste toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews (non inscrites et inscrites) ça me fait un plaisir fou que ça vous plaise._

_Je remercie ma grande soeur Lillas de m'avoir pousser à écrire ; ma junkie Soph d'être accro ; ma fée Sam et ma Angie 3 Je vous aime les filles!_

_Sur ce je ne vous embête pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. _

* * *

Welcome To New York City

**POV BELLA**

L'avion se posait délicatement sur le sol new yorkais tandis que j'observais le soleil qui entamait sa descente sur la ville, par le hublot. Le ciel était d'un bleu pur et sans nuages, tandis que de petites traînées blanches, dues à des minis avions, parsemaient l'étendue bleutée. Angie rangeait les magazines dans son sac.  
Nous n'avions pas reparlé de l'article, je n'avais pas envie de l'embêter avec ça et elle n'avait pas envie de me voir triste. Elle m'avait juste dit que quoiqu'il arrive elle serait là, comme toujours.

Nous étions les dernières à sortir de l'avion à cause de nos énormes valises. Angela se battait avec son sac à main et a failli assommer un joli petit blond qui lui fit un magnifique sourire tandis qu'ils étaient rouge écarlate tous les deux. Angela me tapa légèrement le bras et le petit blond dû rejoindre sa famille qui partait sans lui. Je m'étais mise à rire pour rien alors qu'Angela me regardait avec colère et amusement quand je trébuchais au devant de l'avion et fut rattrapé par un homme immense. Lorsque j'eus croisé son regard je me figeais.

- « Waouh papa c'est un sauveur ! Maman regarde » s'écria une petite fille devant le monsieur.

- « Merci » soufflais-je alors que je reconnaissais l'homme qui m'avait sauvé.

Angela me fixait avec désespoir et consternation, entre le rire et l'inquiétude. Elle aussi avait reconnu Demetri. Il était le bras droit d'Edward. Celui qui le suivait dans tous ses déplacements, une sorte de bodyguard quoi. Combien de chance sur un milliard avais-je pour tomber sur lui ? Sans doute deux chances sur un milliard. Mais avec la légendaire poisse Swan, j'avais été une nouvelle fois rattrapée par la malédiction Cullen.  
Demetri inclina sa tête et partit rejoindre sa famille comme si tout était normal.

- « Bella tu vas bien ? » me demanda Angela

- « Oui, oui. En route on va louper nos bagages sinon »

Elle avait compris que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Nous nous dirigions donc vers les postes de contrôle une nouvelle fois, mais la douane n'était pas vraiment présente, nous n'avions donc mis qu'une dizaine de minutes pour arriver devant le tapis pour les bagages. Une policière avec un tout petit chien se promenait près des voyageurs pour chercher une quelconque trace de stupéfiants ou d'armes. Avec Angela nous nous mîmes à rire en voyant le chien, il devait s'agir d'un teckel. La policière n'irait pas loin avec lui. Je profitais de l'attente pour aller prendre un petit charriot, « nous n'arriverons jamais à tout porter seules » avais-je expliqué à Angie. Puis nos bagages étaient arrivés et nous nous étions dirigées vers la sortie. Nous avions eu la chance de pouvoir faire transporter une partie de nos affaires à l'appartement grâce aux cousins d'Angela qui vivaient là-bas. Ils étaient passés chercher nos meubles, nos lits et la plus grosse partie de nos affaires avec un gros camion de déménagement.  
Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise lorsque nous sortîmes du sas, de voir une pancarte avec nos noms : **Bella & Angela Welcome to New York City**. J'avais complètement oublié que ma mère avait beaucoup de relations et que sa vieille camarade de classe madame Cope habitait New York. Elle se tenait donc là avec sa pancarte fleurie et ses vêtements assortis.

- « Oh mon dieu ! » s'écria Angela. « Je crois qu'elle connaît ma mère et ses goûts vestimentaires pour les rideaux »

J'éclatais alors de rire doucement en m'approchant de madame Cope. Je savais qu'elle avait un appartement dans l'Ouest de New York, près de Central Park et du Lincoln Center. Elle a rencontré maman à Forks lors de leurs études mais avait deux ou trois ans de plus que Renée puisqu'elle n'arrêtait pas de redoubler. Elle habitait encore là-bas il y a deux ans mais elle a rencontré son mari, monsieur Bertie il me semble et celui-ci lui a offert New York, son rêve de jeune fille. Intérieurement je priais pour ne pas finir comme elle plus tard mais ce sentiment me quitta dès que nous nous approchâmes de cette femme souriante.

- « Madame Cope ! »

- « Isabella ! Comme vous avez grandi ! » dit-elle.

- « Je crois qu'on est repéré » me glissa Angela à l'oreille.

Je me retenais de rire pour aller à la rencontre de madame Cope. Malgré sa quarantaine, enfin ses 46 ans si ma mémoire ne me jouait pas de tour, madame Cope paraissait assez âgée. Elle portait d'amples vêtements fleuris, une jupe des années 60 et un mini chapeau comme les personnes aisées de l'époque. Je me voyais déjà dans les années 60 avec la longue cigarette d'Audrey Hepburn ou la jupe blanche de Marilyn Monroe. Angela souriait de toutes ses dents, signe d'alerte pour s'éviter soi-même d'exploser de rire. Madame Cope nous embrassa toutes les deux en prenant soin de nous pincer les joues comme des enfants. Elle prit notre caddie et nous intima de la suivre dehors. Si j'avais bien retenu ce que Renée m'avait dit, madame Cope s'était marié à un professeur de l'université de Columbia dont la fortune était conséquente mais il ne l'utilisait pas vraiment, de peur que quelque chose lui arrive. Cependant depuis qu'il est marié à madame Cope ils passent leur temps à investir dans de luxueux appartements et tout ce qui suit. Renée jalousait beaucoup le mode de vie de madame Cope.

- « Alors ce voyage les filles ? » dit madame Cope en me sortant de mes rêveries.

« Nous avons dormi… Se lever à 5h du matin n'est définitivement pas pour nous. » Angela pouffa pour étouffer son fou rire qui n'avait pas disparu alors pour nous sortir de là je décidais d'embrayer sur un autre sujet. « C'est très gentil à vous d'être venue nous chercher madame Cope, vous n'auriez pas dû » je lui sortais le sourire à la Swan, sourire qui exprimait apparemment selon ma mère un côté enfantin et naïf… je tenais ça de Charlie…

- « Oh voyons Isabella ! Appelez-moi Betty. Et ne me vouvoie pas je me sens déjà assez vieille comme ça ».

- « D'accord. Mais merci d'être venue nous chercher. C'est vrai qu'avec nos bagages dans le métro… » je laissais la phrase en suspens pour imaginer ce que cela aurait été.

Ma tête tournait dans tous les sens pour imprimer le plus de détails possibles sur JFK. Je n'étais jamais arrivée à ce terminal ci et je dois avouer qu'il ne différait pas vraiment du 8, enfin juste en taille sans doute. Nous sortions de l'aéroport quand je m'arrêtais sur une nouvelle affiche. Edward et son nouveau film. Avec le déménagement je n'avais pas pensé à la sortie de celui-ci, je ne pensais à rien ces derniers temps à part fuir… Chose ratée apparemment. Angela me tira le bras pour me conduire devant une magnifique limousine noire, pas trop longue mais très élégante. Ma bouche s'ouvrit alors que le chauffeur sortait, ouvrait son coffre et commençait à mettre nos valises dedans. J'ouvris la bouche en grand comme si je rêvais. Les yeux des passants étaient rivés sur nous et je sentais mes joues devenir rouges, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, me terrer comme une petite souris dans son trou.

- « Monsieur Bertie étant un homme important pour la communauté New Yorkaise, a décidé d'investir dans une limousine pour certains grands événements. Vous savez qu'il va participer au tournage d'un film ? Ils ont besoin d'un expert en littérature sur place. Je ne sais pas trop quel sera son rôle ni pour quel film mais je sais qu'il s'agit de quelque chose d'extrêmement attendu dans le monde cinématographique » dit-elle en souriant. « Vous savez peut-être de quoi il s'agit Isabella ? Renée m'a dit que vous étiez une passionnée de cinéma. » rajouta-t-elle.

- « Désolée je ne sais pas » finis-je par sortir en voyant son expression attendue.

- « Bon tant pis, je redemanderais à Charles. » conclu-t-elle en entrant dans la limousine.

Je n'étais jamais entrée dans ce genre de voiture, et je remerciais ma mère et Phil de ne pas avoir de telles lubies. Angela était dans le même état de contemplation mais au bout de quelques minutes nous commençâmes à jouer chacune le rôle de riches héritières. Madame Cope demanda au chauffeur de faire un léger tour de la ville pour que nous nous imprégnions de l'esprit New Yorkais. C'est ainsi que nous passâmes par le Brooklyn Bridge, le Flatiron, Ground Zero, l'Empire State Building et enfin Times Square. Cela pouvait paraître totalement contradictoire avec mon caractère timide et réservé mais je crois que mon endroit préféré de New York est Times Square. Ce lieu vous fait sentir si bien, si entière que vous en oubliez le monde autour. La première fois que je suis venue, je me suis retrouvée en plein milieu de cette immense avenue pour en contempler chaque recoin, je me suis sentie tellement bien que j'en avais perdue la notion du temps et je ne m'étais pas aperçue qu'une de mes camarades de classe me parlait. Je souriais en repensant à ce moment puis détourna mon regard vers Angela qui semblait sur un petit nuage mais aussi très fatiguée.

- « Voilà nous y sommes » s'écria madame Cope. Elle avait une voix assez nasillarde en fin de compte. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçue tout à l'heure.

L'immeuble était à l'angle de la 57th et de la 9ème avenue. Il avait été remis en état après un incendie apparemment. L'oncle d'Angie avait alors investit dedans et y avait vécu quelques temps avant de repartir pour Boston où il est décédé. Il n'avait pas de famille hormis sa sœur, la mère d'Angela, et comme il adorait sa nièce il a décidé de lui faire cadeau de toutes ses possessions. Angela était devenue en quelques temps une sorte de millionnaire, enfin pas millionnaire mais pas loin. Son oncle Randall était un grand informaticien et il avait plusieurs brevets à son actif… Je ne connaissais pas vraiment les tenants et aboutissants de tout ça mais je savais qu'il était un oncle exemplaire et puis il avait toujours le mot pour rire. Puis il y avait eu cet accident de voiture et voilà comment nous avions réussi à venir nous installer à New York à moindres frais. Angela a été très affectée par sa mort et son seul souhait était de vivre ici mais pas seule. Je ne voulais pas abuser de cet héritage qui n'était pas le mien, alors j'avais trouvé un autre appartement puis nous avions discuté longuement et Angie m'a alors convaincu de venir vivre avec elle. J'avais aussi reçu un héritage. Un héritage de Gran, ma grand-mère paternelle, certes cet héritage était beaucoup moins important que celui d'Angela mais assez conséquent pour pouvoir en vivre. Les charges étaient payées pour le reste de l'année grâce à Randall, puis nos parents respectifs s'étaient arrangés pour nous acheter nos billets d'avion. Nous devions juste trouver un travail qui puisse nous permettre de manger à notre faim mais nous étions boursières au mérite, ce qui nous permettait de rechercher un job vraiment plaisant.

- « Welcome home » me lança Angela alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de notre appartement.

_New York, New York – Frank Sinatra_

Nous rentrions dans le petit loft et nous ne pûmes que retenir notre souffle. Les cousins d'Angela avaient mis tous les meubles à leur place et un canapé ainsi qu'une petite table basse avaient été mis dans la salle de séjour qui était séparé par un bar de la cuisine. Nous nous serions cru dans un épisode de série tellement l'espace était chaleureux et new yorkais. Nous posions nos sacs près du bar tandis que madame Cope indiqua à son chauffeur où poser les valises qu'il portait.

- « J'espère vous avoir à dîner demain soir. Mon fils viendra vous chercher. Benjamin n'habite pas loin avec sa petite amie Tia et puis tu pourras enfin le revoir Isabella. » elle me fit un sourire, nous embrassa chacune notre tour puis disparut derrière la porte.

- « J'ai cru qu'elle allait rester pour nous dire où ranger nos affaires » s'esclaffa Angela alors qu'elle regardait ébahie ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo. « On aurait jamais dû dire aux garçons d'installer ça ! Regardes, ils ont fait des courses pour nous ! »

Je me rapprochais donc d'elle et vit que Jared et Embry avaient fait le plein de nourriture du monde entier. Il y avait du chinois, de l'indien, des hamburgers, des canettes de coca light, du jus d'orange et de l'eau.

- « Je crois que tes cousins pensaient qu'on allait mourir de faim » dis-je en rigolant. Angela ferma le frigo.

- « Bon il est temps de voir nos chambres. Logiquement tu as celle à côté de la cuisine et moi celle du fond » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de ma chambre.

L'appartement était en effet très bien agencé. Un petit couloir menait à l'entrée, reliée ainsi au salon qui était très grand. A la droite de ce couloir se tenait la cuisine tandis qu'il y avait une porte à gauche, sans doute la salle de bain. Près de la cuisine une porte et près de la baie vitrée une autre. Nous étions au dixième étage, avec ascenseur et nous ne pouvions pas voir grand-chose de New York, seulement la neuvième avenue et la cinquante-septième rue.

- « Voilà ta chambre » dit Angie en me ramenant sur terre.

La pièce avait été peinte dans des teintes pastel où le violet prédominait puis les plaintes avaient été peintes en rouge pour faire ressortir le calme du violet. Mon lit deux places trônait au milieu du lit tandis qu'une baie vitrée apportait toute la lumière extérieure, enfin on pouvait l'entre-apercevoir à cause des bâtiments qui cachaient un peu la visibilité. Un lampadaire était posé près de mon lit, à gauche tandis qu'une table de nuit était à droite. En face de mon lit se trouvait une immense armoire avec un grand miroir dessus. La chambre était vraiment spacieuse.

- « Waouh ! En fait tes cousins devraient se recycler dans la décoration d'intérieurs »

- « Ouais je ne suis pas sûre que ma tante les laisse faire… tu sais chez les Weber les métiers sont bien définis… » un air mélancolique se posa sur le visage de ma meilleure amie.

« On va voir ta chambre et il faut que tu préviennes tout le monde… je veux dire… »

- « Je sais » me coupa-t-elle. « Allons voir ma chambre »

Moins d'une seconde plus tard nous observons la chambre d'Angie. Elle était peinte de la même façon que de la mienne, sauf que le violet avait été remplacé par du bleu et le rouge par un rose très discret. Les meubles étaient disposés tout autrement, le lit à l'opposé de la fenêtre contre le mur, l'armoire à sa gauche, la table de chevet à la droite du lit et le lampadaire à l'entrée. Une grande bibliothèque trônait juste à côté de la grande armoire.

- « C'est la première fois que je trouve que le rose est joli » me glissa-t-elle alors que j'observais sa bibliothèque de livres. Angela lisait beaucoup, plus que moi-même.

- « Je vais appeler Renée et Victoria » décrétais-je.

- « Oui moi je vais appeler mes parents et mes cousins pour les remercier »

- « Fais un bisou à Jared et Embry et passe le bonjour au pasteur. »

- « Bella si je dis à Embry que tu l'embrasse il va sûrement venir réclamer son dû ici » me dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

- « N'importe quoi » réussis-je à dire alors que je m'empourprais et me dirigeais vers le salon pour prendre mon téléphone de mon sac. Angela était persuadé qu'Embry était légèrement attiré par moi… Alors que pour moi il s'agissait d'un simple ami.

En allumant mon portable, celui-ci se mis à sonner comme jamais. J'avais 15 messages dont 7 de Renée, 2 de Phil, 4 de Victoria, 1 inconnu et 1 dernier de Charlie. Mince ! Comment Charlie avait-il eu mon numéro de téléphone ? Je fus sortie de mes pensées par la sonnerie du téléphone. « Maman »

- « Allo ? »

_- « Isabella Marie Swan ! Je t'avais dit de m'appeler dès que tu atterrissais ! »_ et voilà, à peine arrivée qu'elle lance déjà son venin par téléphone. _« Phil et moi nous sommes inquiétés ! »_

- « Maman calme toi ! Je viens juste d'arriver à l'appartement, on a fait le tour de New York en limousine et on a visité l'appart' avant. D'ailleurs tu aurais pu nous prévenir que madame Cope venait nous chercher ! »

_- « Elle est venue vous chercher en limousine ?! Waouh ! »_ s'exclama Renée à l'autre bout du fil.

- « Maman ! »

_- « Okay okay ! Désolée c'était une surprise ! Alors dis-moi tout ! Le vol, la limousine, Betty a-t-elle bien vieillie ? Tu as vu son mari ? Et son fils ? A une époque tu voulais sortir avec lui il me semble… Et l'appartement ? Tu as une belle chambre ? Vous avez à manger… »_

- « Stop ! » m'écriais-je. « Maman une chose à la fois ! Les cinq heures d'avion sont passées vite on a dormi, la limousine un peu trop pour moi mais la ville est splendide. Betty, euh, bah c'est Betty. Euh pour le reste tout va bien, j'aime ma chambre et notre appartement et là on va aller dormir je pense »

_- « Mais il est très tôt ! »_

- « Maman il est 19h30 ici. Et on a passé notre journée dans les aéroports et un avion… On veut juste dormir. »

_- « Et comment va Angie ? » _demanda ma mère. Je savais pertinemment ce qu'elle avait en tête.

- « Elle va bien et elle téléphone au pasteur »

_- « Super ! Bon ma chérie je t'embrasse et Phil aussi ! Je t'appellerai demain comme ça tu seras moins fatiguée ! »_

- « Merci maman. Bye. »

_- « Je t'aime ma chérie »_

- « Moi aussi M'man ». Je raccrochais en souriant. Renée ne changera jamais.

J'entendais Angela parler au loin, témoignage qu'elle était encore au téléphone. Je ne pouvais pas appeler Victoria, il devait être minuit passé à Londres et je pense qu'elle serait en train de dormir, pas besoin de la déranger. Je prenais donc mon téléphone et tapa _« Bien arrivée dans la ville de mes rêves. Tu remarqueras le pluriel des rêves… Tu aurais pu me le dire ! On en parle demain. Je t'aime, bonne nuit ma Vic ! »  
_J'avais besoin d'une bonne douche. Je décidais donc de découvrir seule la salle de bain. Elle était belle, blanche avec des carreaux qui tapissaient les murs et un carrelage fin au sol. Il y avait une immense baignoire ronde et une cabine de douche. Une vraie salle de bain en gros ! Le rêve ! Je ramenais mes valises dans ma chambre puis sortis ma trousse de toilette et des vêtements plus confortables. Je m'écriais « Je vais dans la douche » pour qu'Angie entende et ne me cherche pas puis j'allais prendre un bain. Une demi-heure plus tard j'avais fini et j'étais fin prête. Mes cheveux étaient indomptables même après m'être séché les cheveux et mon teint était encore plus pâle que d'habitude à cause du manque de sommeil et des heures de voyage. Quand je sortis de la douche Angela était déjà en pyjama, devant le David Letterman Show.

- « Ton téléphone à sonner. Je crois que c'est un message » me dit-elle.

- « Merci ! Tu peux y aller si tu veux »

- « Non je ne suis pas capable de me laver là, j'ai déjà du mal à bouger » elle éclata de rire pendant que j'allais dans ma chambre récupérer mon téléphone.

_« Coucou petite sœur. Non je ne dors pas je viens de rentrer d'une réunion de boulot. Je t'appellerais demain pour t'expliquer pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit. Au fait, j'ai réussi à t'avoir un rendez-vous au Times demain après-midi vers 15h. Ils semblent intéresser par l'idée d'une chronique culturelle. Je t'en dirai plus demain matin. Bonne nuit ! Je t'aime aussi 3 »_

Sacré victoria ! Elle a toujours le chic pour trouver un piston.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? » demandais-je à Angie qui s'était endormi sur le canapé. J'allais donc la secouer pour qu'elle se mette dans son lit. « Bonne nuit » lui murmurais-je avant de fermer sa porte.

Je n'avais pas vraiment sommeil. Et je savais ce que je voulais faire. Je pris mon trousseau de clefs, mis mes chaussures et mon manteau puis griffonna sur un morceau de papier.

Angie,  
Je suis sur Times Square, besoin de retrouver la maison. A tout à l'heure, enfin si tu te réveilles avant que je revienne ce qui m'étonnerait grandement.

Je laissais le morceau de papier sur la table du salon et sortis.

_Empire State of Mind –Alicia Keys_

L'air était chaud et une légère brise faisait bouger mes cheveux. Les taxis déambulaient au rythme de la circulation et de nombreux touristes retournaient au Holiday Inn un peu plus bas dans la rue. Je remontais la 57th ouest jusqu'à la 7ème avenue. Je tournais à droite puis continuais tout droit pour enfin tomber sur mon havre de paix. Times Square resplendissait de lumière grâce aux panneaux publicitaires. Les gens affluaient de partout au rythme des appareils photo et de l'odeur des hot dogs. Un cœur en fleur avait été posté aux marches des Tkts, célèbre revendeur de tickets de comédies musicales. J'aimais trop cet endroit pour pouvoir bouger. Je fermais les yeux et profitais de chaque sensation procurée par l'air New Yorkais. Manhattan était vraiment le cœur de New York et je mesurais la chance que j'avais de me retrouver dans ce district-ci. Après être restée une bonne heure à contempler les gens et les escaliers rouges, je décidais de continuer un peu et de passer dans la rue où se trouvait le madame Tussaud. Mais alors que je me retournais, je me pris le pied dans mon pieds et percutais quelqu'un de plein fouet. C'était bien ma veine !

- « Merde ! » m'écriais-je. Puis je sentis deux bras fort me rattraper au vol et m'éviter de tomber tête la première sur le goudron new yorkais. Le jeune homme m'aida à me relever et me fit face.

- « Ca va aller ? » me demanda-t-il.

C'est là que j'ai pu observer son visage. Il était blond, presque d'un blond blanc, il avait de grands yeux bleus et un visage d'ange presque surnaturel. Il portait négligemment un bonnet gris sur ses cheveux et portait un vieux gilet noir. Il avait ce vieux jean délavé, le même que sur les photos que j'avais vu. Jasper Whitlock. Qui d'autre ? Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure en découvrant que mon sauveur n'était autre que le meilleur ami d'Edward Cullen en personne. Il fallait que je me reprenne avant d'avoir l'air d'être une pure idiote.

- « Je crois. Hum. Merci, pour… enfin j'veux dire… » voilà une parfaite idiote ! Bravo Bella !

- « On va dire que je refuse de voir de jolie fille se ramasser devant moi » me dit-il avec un petit sourire gêné.

J'avais oublié que Jasper était timide. Quand Edward en parlait dans ses interviews il qualifiait toujours son meilleur ami de grand timide et que c'était la raison de leur bonne entente. Ils n'aimaient pas être au centre de l'attention même s'ils étaient acteurs. Je lui rendis son sourire et baissais la tête. Mon lacet était défait, c'était lui le coupable de ma chute.

- « Merci en tout cas. Je vais rentrer. Il vaut mieux que j'évite de retomber pour ma première journée new yorkaise » ajoutais-je en commençant à partir. Mais dès que je fis un pas je sentis une main attraper mon bras.

- « Hey attendez ! Votre lacet est encore défait. En tant que euh, protecteur de personnes qui tombent, je peux pas vous laisser partir comme ça » dit-il.

- « Oh » fut tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche. Alors je me baissais et rattachais mon lacet sous les yeux de Jasper. « Voilà » dis-je.

Mes yeux se posèrent un instant autour de nous. Personne ne semblait l'avoir reconnu. Je regardais un peu derrière lui en m'attendant à trouver ses yeux verts émeraude mais bien évidemment Edward ne traînait pas dans les endroits trop fréquentés, de peur d'être poursuivi par une horde de folles. Jasper vit mon regard alors j'essayais de me remettre de mes émotions.

- « Encore merci, pour euh, le sauvetage. » je lui souris puis partis vers la maison.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire j'étais devant la maison, complètement perdue dans mes pensées. Je décidais de m'asseoir quelques instants sur un banc du parc qui était en face de la maison puis grelottant je repartis vers l'appartement. Dans l'immeuble tout était silencieux et sombre. Je ne savais pas où se trouvait la lumière alors j'avançais à tâtons afin de ne pas tomber. Arrivée à l'ascenseur j'appuyais sur notre étage et soupira fortement. Il faut que je parle à Victoria. Mais le pire, il faut que je cache ça à Angela sinon elle risque de s'inquiéter pour rien. Je révisais mon speech, celui que je servirai à Angie demain puis l'ascenseur arrivait à destination. Toujours dans les nuages je ne fis pas attention et trébucha contre une latte du plancher légèrement surélevée.

- « Mais Merde c'est pas possible ce soir ! » crachais-je alors qu'une silhouette se dessina devant moi et que deux gros bras m'attrapent au vol. Décidément c'était vraiment pas mon jour !

- « Rattrapée en plein vol » me dit une voix que je reconnu tout de suite.

- « Vous m'avez suivi ou quoi ?! » dis-je à l'intention de Jasper pendant qu'il me relevait.

- « Euh, eh bien j'y ai sérieusement pensé tout à l'heure mais je ne me serai pas permis » rigola-t-il. J'arquais mon sourcil et il se reprit. « J'habite ici. Du moins je possède un appart' ici. Comme mon meilleur ami et sa copine sont en ville je leur laisse le plus luxueux des deux où il y a de la place pour un couple quoi. »

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et il tambourinait si fort que j'étais sûre que Jasper pouvait l'entendre. Il fallait que j'enlève l'image d'Edward et Tanya de ma tête avant de faire une dépression chronique. Alors comme pour combattre l'image je tentais un pauvre sourire qui devait se traduire par une grimace puisque Jasper continua.

- « Tu as mal quelque part ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- « Non pas vraiment. C'est juste ma tête qui tourne un peu. C'est pas grave je vais aller me coucher ça va passer. Encore merci, euh pour les sauvetages. »

- « Oui apparemment tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes » ria-t-il.

- « Oui traître d'équilibre ! » essayais-je de plaisanter.

- « Tu… euh, tu vis ici ? »

- « Oui je viens d'aménager avec ma meilleure amie, au 1001 là-bas » je désignais l'appartement du fond.

- « Oh, eh bien nous sommes voisins j'habite le 1002 »

Et voilà comment de pauvre tarée je suis devenue hystérique, à l'intérieur bien sûr ! J'habitais dans le même immeuble que Jasper Whitlock ! LE Jasper Whitlock meilleur ami DU Edward Cullen.

- « Et tu vas rester longtemps dans cet appart ' ? Je veux dire, euh, ton meilleur ami compte occuper ton luxueux appart' longtemps ? » dis-je, rougissante.

- « Ils cherchent leur propre logement pour le moment donc pour une durée indéterminée je pense »

- « Je croise les doigts pour eux alors »

- « C'est gentil »

Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire, mais je savais que je ne devais pas lui dire que je savais qui il était, c'était trop ridicule pour être avoué alors je lui fis un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire et commença à sortir mes clefs.

- « Je vais rentrer, ma meilleure amie va s'inquiéter et puis il est tard avec le décalage horaire j'ai un peu de mal »

- « Oui bien sûr ! Désolé je parle je parle »

- « Oui les acteurs aiment bien parler » souriais-je. Oh merde ! Eh ben voilà, made in Bella Swan la bourde de l'année. Je me mis à rougir et essaya de me rattraper. « Désolée. Je crois que je vais y aller. Bonne nuit. »

- « Attends ! »

Et voilà Bella, tu le savais, on balance pas de trucs comme ça sans conséquences !

- « Oui ? » me tournais-je vers lui.

- « Tu me connais ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton très détaché, mi-souriant, mi-sérieux.

- « Qui ne connaît pas Jasper Whitlock ? » répondis-je en souriant. « Bon bonne nuit faut vraiment que j'y aille »

- « Je sais même pas ton prénom » me dit-il alors que j'ouvrais ma porte.

- « Je m'appelle Bella. Bella Swan. »

- « Eh bien, bonne nuit Bella, voisine maladroite et physionomiste experte » dit-il avec un sourire puis il rajouta « Si Edward vient ici tu ne tomberas pas hein » il se mit à rire et entra chez lui.

Triple idiote !!! Je m'insultais intérieurement tout en pénétrant silencieusement dans l'appartement sombre. Bilan de la journée : Edward vivait dans la même ville que moi, Jasper me prenait pour une hystérique maladroite et mon rêve avait repris sa place dans ma vie. Je crois que je n'en avais pas fini avec la saga Cullen and star à gogo !

- « Isabella Marie Swan » entendis-je crier alors que je rentrais dans le salon. Angela était debout, les mains sur les hanches, les cheveux légèrement emmêlés et de grosses cernes sous les yeux. « Tu peux me dire comment ça se fait que tu rentres à minuit alors que tu es sortie d'ici à 20h ? »

Ça ne présageait rien de bon.


	4. Ca arrive même aux meilleurs

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Tout d'abord merci à toutes pour les ajouts, les reviews. Tout ça me touche énormément et franchement je rougis à chaque lecture (merci Bella :p)._

_Je tenais juste à vous dire donc un grand merci, notamment à mes non inscrites ml46 et Jenny._

ml46 : tu me suis depuis le début de cette aventure et je te remercie. Tes reviews me font énormément plaisir et j'espère ne pas te décevoir ;)  
jenny : Voilà la suite misstinguette ;)

_Pour mes inscrites, eh bien waouh. Vos compliments sont simplement grandioses... Je suis vraiment touchée! _

_Je remercie également ma Junkie d'amour Soph ; Ma Sam que j'aime fort ; Ma Lillas d'amour de grande soeur et ma Niouk qui ne passe pas ici mais qui lit avec attention avant que je poste._

_Bon j'arrête de blablater donc bonne lecture 3_

* * *

Ça arrive même aux meilleurs

**POV BELLA**

Je pensais qu'Angela allait crier, s'époumoner mais elle avait écouté le récit de ma soirée et peu à peu ses yeux s'étaient agrandis par la surprise et la suite des événements. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que je puisse être sujette à tant de poisse. Elle avait passé une heure à m'écouter puis une autre heure à me donner des conseils. Nous avions fini par nous coucher à 2h du matin avec pour mot d'ordre : « faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ».  
Mais une fois dans mon lit, je partis dans un rêve si profond et vrai que le conseil d'Angela tombait dans les oubliettes de mon subconscient.

Je me retrouvais sur Times Square mais cela n'avait rien d'idyllique comme j'en avais l'habitude. J'étais paniquée parce que tout le monde me poussait et je manquais de me casser la figure à chaque instant, les gens s'agglutinaient autour de moi, me laissant peu de place pour respirer et exister tout simplement puis soudain des mains, fortes et douces à la fois me tirèrent de ce tourbillon de personnes et la seconde d'après je me retrouvais dans les bras d'Edward qui me chuchotait à l'oreille que rien ne pourrait m'arriver tant qu'il serait près de moi. Ce contact était grisant, j'avais vraiment l'impression de me retrouver dans l'étau de ses bras. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma nuque et ses bras fort autour de ma taille. Puis il disparut et je me retrouvais seule face à un stand de journaux où l'on voyait Tanya en robe de marié qui était soutenu par les bras d'Edward. Je m'effondrais dans la rue et pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je voulais qu'Edward revienne, que ce torchon mente, j'avais beau crier personne ne venait. Je criais le prénom d'Edward en tombant à genoux par terre alors que j'entendais au loin quelqu'un hurler mon prénom. Je tremblais, je criais, j'avais si mal que j'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

- « Bella ! Bella ! Allez réveilles toi ! Bella ! C'est juste un cauchemar, réveilles toi ! » criait Angela alors que j'ouvrais petit à petit les yeux.

- « C'était si réel » pleurnichais-je dans ses bras.

- « Je sais. Allez c'est fini » elle me prit plus fort dans ses bras quand la sonnette de la porte retentit. « J'y vais, vas prendre un verre d'eau »

Elle partit alors que je me levais et me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

- « Euh bonjour ! Désolé, je suis votre voisin et j'ai entendu crier » dit la voix de Jasper que j'avais reconnu immédiatement.

- « Oh désolée. Ma meilleure amie a fait un, euh, cauchemar » répondit Angela. J'entendais à sa voix qu'elle était mal à l'aise et donc qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Je partis donc en direction de la porte pour la sauver.

- « Oh, euh okay. Elle va bien ? » dit Jasper.

- « Je vais bien merci » dis-je en arrivant derrière Angie. « Désolée Jasper, je ne voulais pas réveiller tout l'immeuble » je rougissais mais il n'avait pas l'air de le remarquer, il semblait plutôt inquiet.

- « Bon je suis rassuré, j'avais peur d'un cambriolage ou pire alors, euh… »

- « En tant que sauveur tu te sentais obligé de vérifier si Bella allait bien » sortit Angela comme si de rien était.

- « Angie ! » m'écriais-je en voyant Jasper devenir rouge.

- « Bah quoi ? » me dit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Désolée j'étais obligée » rajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire désolé.

- « Oui, Bella a tendance à ne pas marcher droit quand je suis dans les environs » dit-il.

- « Je te rassure c'est pareil avec tout le monde. Rien à voir avec toi » dit Angela comme pour le remettre à sa place.

- « Bon ben moi je dois y aller, alors bonne journée » et il partit sans attendre de réponse.

- « Bien joué Angie, il va se croire persécuté maintenant »

- « Mais non, il va juste comprendre que tu n'es pas intéressée par lui mais plutôt par son meilleur ami. Et comme il t'aime bien il te fera peut être la surprise de te le présenter.

Elle ferma la porte puis avec un sourire mesquin sur le visage se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je décidais de ne rien dire et d'aller faire mon lit. Le réveil posé sur ma table de chevet indiquait 11h. J'allumais donc mon téléphone pour m'apercevoir que maman avait encore appelé deux fois. Je soufflais et posais mon portable sur la table pour aller chercher mon ordinateur. Avec mon héritage je m'étais acheté le macbook pro de l'ancienne collection, histoire d'avoir un bon support de travail pour la rentrée. J'avais déjà lu tous les livres inscrits sur la liste de ma licence ce qui me faciliterait la tâche pour suivre les cours. J'avais donc déjà un résumé de chaque livre, que j'avais tapé moi-même puis une dissertation libre sur chacun. Aller à l'université me stressait quelque peu alors je me devais de prendre les devants et j'étudiais donc tous les sujets avant la rentrée. J'étais chanceuse puisque les livres traités étaient, pour la plupart, ceux que je préférais. Il y avait le célèbre Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare, Orgueils et Préjugés de Jane Austen, Les Hauts de Hurlevent d'Emily Brönte, 1984 de Georges Orwell et Candide de Voltaire… En réalité nos deux années de formations comprendraient l'étude générale de chacun de ses textes, puis en fin de deuxième année il faudra choisir l'un de ces textes pour notre thèse. Je dois avouer que j'y avais beaucoup réfléchi et qu'il me restait deux possibilités de choix : Brönte et Orwell qui étaient de loin mes écrivains préférés. Brönte pour sa capacité à décrire un amour fort, possible mais cryptique alors qu'Orwell dépeint un amour de déraison, de folie. Evidemment il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'amour mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment expliquer mon attrait pour ces livres, ils m'étaient chers et c'est tout ce qu'il fallait retenir.  
J'entendais la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et me postais devant la mienne pour observer Angela. Elle avait opté pour un short et un top qui s'accordaient puis elle avait mit un gilet qui lui arrivait sous le short pour cacher ses fesses.

- « Je comprendrais jamais la mode » ronchonnais-je.

- « Je ne la comprends pas non plus, j'utilise seulement la concordance des couleurs, du temps qu'il fait dehors et mon humeur du jour » dit-elle en souriant et en allant dans sa chambre pour déposer son pyjama. « Bella vas vite prendre ta douche tu as rendez-vous à 15h et je suis sûre que Victoria va appeler vers 13h » me cria-t-elle de sa chambre.

- « oui maman » fis-je en filant dans la salle de bain après avoir pris quelques affaires.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard j'étais prête, habillée d'un short noir avec des collants opaques puis une chemise blanche avec un top noir en dessous. J'avoue que j'étais fière du résultat mais c'est Angela qui m'avait préparé cet assortiment hier soir avant d'aller nous coucher. Elle voulait que j'ai toutes les chances de mon côté pour ce travail. Un petit trait d'eye liner par-dessus tout ça et j'étais fin prête. Je n'eus pas le temps d'atteindre ma chambre que mon téléphone sonnait déjà.

- « Allo »

_- « Allo New York ?! Ici Londres »_ Victoria éclatait de rire en disant ça, elle aimait bien utiliser nos localisations pour nous définir.

- « Londres ! Quelle surprise ?! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes réveillée à cette heure si avancée de la journée ! »

_- « Moques toi sœurette ! J'ai un métier moi ! »_

- « Okay tu marques un point. Comment ça va ? »

_- « Je vais très bien, j'ai eu mon premier gros article à boucler, comme je t'avais dit donc j'ai pas mal bossé hier soir »_

- « C'est super ! Il va y avoir ton nom alors ! Je veux que tu m'envois un exemplaire dès qu'il paraît ! »

_- « Promis Bella. Alors racontes-moi tout dans les détails ! »_

- « Euh c'est-à-dire qu'il est déjà midi et que si je raconte tout je vais louper un rendez-vous que ma peste de sœur m'a pris sans m'en avoir parlé ! » dis-je en riant.

_- « Commences pas Bells ! Je connais le rédacteur en chef, on s'est vu à Londres je lui ai parlé de ma sœur accro à la culture en boîte, il était emballé et comme tu t'installes à New York il veut te donner ta chance point à la ligne. Tu te rends là-bas avec ton caractère de cochon et ta timidité hors du commun et ça passera tout seul »_

- « Et si je rate ? » dis-je sur un ton de défit.

_- « Bells ne m'énerves pas de bon matin »_ me prévint-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

- « Je dois demander quelqu'un en particulier ? »

_- « Euh oui Félix Volter. C'est le rédacteur en chef. »_

- « Eh, euh tu l'as connu comment ? »

_- « Je n'ai pas couché avec lui si c'est ce que tu demandes Bella, nous sommes amis c'est tout. »_

- « Oh mais j'ai rien dit moi ! » puis je partis dans un fou rire monumental.

_- « Ne te moques pas de ta vieille sœur et racontes-moi les derniers événements »_

- « Oh ça » dis-je, faussement déçue. Victoria avait le don de savoir quand je n'allais pas bien ou quand quelque chose clochait. Je flippais déjà de sa réaction.

_- « Bells _»

- « Tu veux savoir quoi ? Ma réaction en voyant qu'Edward habite à New York ou le fait que mon voisin n'est autre que son meilleur ami qui m'a sauvé deux fois de m'étaler par terre grâce à ma poisse légendaire ? » je dis tout cela d'un seul souffle et fus moi-même époustouflée de la vitesse à laquelle j'avais parlé.

_- « Tu as quoi ?! C'est ton voisin ! Mais comment ça se fait ? Son appart' est près de Central Park ! J'ai fait des recherches tu ne devais pas tomber sur eux ! »_ s'écria-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

- « Tu as fait des recherches ? » la questionnais-je.

_- « Ecoutes petite sœur, je t'aime fort, je ne veux pas qu'un idiot dans le style de Cullen te pourrisse la vie avec ces signes bizarres. Je sais très bien qu'ils existent et que tu n'es pas folle mais je ne voulais pas tenter le diable. Au journal on a des bases de données, j'ai juste fouillé… Alors comme ça Jasper W est ton voisin ? »_

- « T'es mignonne mais je suis grande, je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! Et oui c'est mon voisin qui me prend pour une tarée à l'heure qu'il est » dis-je en riant.

_- « Bon je sais que ce n'est pas simple, que tu flippes et tout. Alors ouvres bien tes oreilles. Profites de la fin de tes vacances et du boulot au journal, évites Whitlock autant que tu peux et puis sors dans un pub ce soir ! »_

- « C'est vrai que sortir m'aidera surtout si je bois » dis-je ironiquement.

_- « Je ne t'ai pas dit de boire jeune fille, juste de sortir. Et puis ça peut être marrant non ? »_

- « Mouais. Sauf que ce soir je mange chez madame Cope »

_- « Ah la poisse ! Swan tu m'inquiètes là ! » éclata-t-elle de rire. « Bon tu dois filer alors tiens moi au courant par sms de l'entretien et surtout merde merde merde ! »_

- « Merci grande sœur. Bonne journée à toi aussi »

Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller dans un pub… Avec ma chance légendaire dieu sait qui j'aurais pu croiser. Je posais mon portable sur mes genou et vit une enveloppe sautiller dans l'écran de mon ordinateur.

- « J'ai totalement oublié de te dire que j'allais sans doute à l'avant-première du film d'Edward en fin de semaine prochaine… Il sera là… Je vais tenter de te le choper et surtout de savoir ce qu'il se passe avec sa garce ! Logiquement l'avant-première new yorkaise est ce lundi, soit dans trois jours... Je me demandais si tu voulais que j'appelle Félix pour qu'il te mette sur le coup… »

Je répondis rapidement à son message

- « Oublies tout de suite cette idée, j'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver à une soirée devant Edward… Je crois que je risque de tomber dans les pommes, littéralement. »

Puis je fermais mon ordinateur, pris mes affaires avec quelques articles que j'avais tapé pour le journal de mon ancien lycée et pris mon gilet pour enfin me diriger vers la porte de l'appart' en m'écriant « Angie je vais à mon rendez-vous à tout à l'heure ». Elle était au téléphone avec ses parents, ils avaient vraiment besoin de parler ce qui, en soit, était une très bonne nouvelle.  
Je sortais de l'appartement en prenant soin de ne pas croiser Jasper puis me mis à courir pour arriver dehors. Je soufflais de contentement à l'idée de n'avoir croisé personne. Je remontais donc la 57th pour rejoindre la 8ème avenue à un bloc de l'appartement. Comme toujours New York grouillait de monde et je fus surprise d'entendre du français près de moi. J'adorais cette langue, je la parlais presque parfaitement. Renée avait eu cette envie quand j'étais encore enfant, me faire apprendre d'autres langues. Et puis je suis tombée amoureuse du français et j'ai continué à le pratiquer. J'arrivais presque à hauteur de l'Europan Café quand mon regard accrocha l'immense affiche qui était apposée au bâtiment. Edward, dans une tenue d'époque, était entouré de deux sublimes actrices. Je ne connaissais pas leur nom mais je savais qu'elles étaient excellentes. Il fallait vraiment que je me débrouille pour voir ce film. J'étais en pleine contemplation quand j'entendis quelqu'un dire tout fort derrière moi « Ce ptit il a tout compris ! Suffit d'être célèbre pour attirer le regard des jolies filles ». Je détournais mon regard de cette grande affiche puis posais mes yeux sur le passant qui s'était écrier ça. Sans plus de cérémonie il m'adressa un clin d'œil et je me mis à rougir comme une pivoine. Sans m'en apercevoir je m'étais dirigée presque en courant vers le New York Times.  
L'imposant bâtiment gris portait la signature du journal avec cette écriture qui le distinguait si bien. Je pénétrais dans ce lieu mythique avec une boule à l'estomac. L'accueil était face à moi et une blonde se tenait là, répondant au téléphone et parlant telle une automate.

- « Bonjour je peux vous aider peut être ? » me dit-elle avec un grand sourire hypocrite. Apparemment je devais faire tâche dans le décor.

- « Bonjour. J'ai rendez-vous avec Félix Volter s'il vous plaît » dis-je en appuyant un peu trop la formule de politesse.

- « Votre nom je vous prie »

- « Isabella Swan. Dites lui que je viens de la part de Victoria Dwyer » rajoutais-je comme si il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'important. Mais à l'évocation du nom de ma sœur, ses yeux se mirent à briller et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Oh-oh.

- « Vous connaissez Vicky ? » Oh mon dieu ! Vicky ?! Je manquais d'exploser de rire et notais ce surnom dans le coin de ma tête pour faire du chantage à Victoria si l'occasion se présentait.

- « En fait c'est ma sœur » dis-je avec fierté.

- « Oh mon dieu tu es LA Bella de Vicky ! Oh mon dieu ! » Okay on a perdu la dame de l'accueil, je répète perte de la blonde de l'accueil.

- « Je m'appelle Jessica, je suis la standardiste et la pigiste du journal » elle me tendit sa main que je m'empressais de serrer.

- « Enchantée, Isabella mais je préfère Bella euh je suis là pour un entretien avec le rédacteur en chef pour la rubrique culturelle » lui dis-je avec un sourire.

- « Je l'appelle de suite. Il m'a prévenu de ton arrivé. Tu n'as qu'à monter directement. Son bureau est au troisième étage, premier couloir à droite, deuxième porte à gauche. Son nom est marqué sur la porte » me dit-elle avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

- « Merci et euh, bon courage pour… » je désignais le téléphone qui s'était mis à sonner. Elle acquiesçait.

Je m'étais donc retrouver devant le bureau de ce Félix en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Je toquais discrètement pour entendre un « Entrez » ferme.  
Lorsque je pénétrais dans le bureau je pus remarquer le goût et la classe de la personne à qui il appartenait. Tout était en blanc et noir, une question de contraste parfait qui était une totale représentation du bien contre le mal, ou du yin et du yang ou encore de la lumière et du sombre. On avait l'impression de rentrer dans une peinture. L'homme qui se tenait derrière le bureau n'était pas aussi imposant que je le pensais. Il devait avoir la trentaine, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond foncé, ses yeux étaient noir et il était assez petit, je dirai 1m70 tout au plus, petit donc pour un homme. Lorsqu'il me vit il se leva instantanément et m'adressa un sublime sourire.

- « Bella ! Mon dieu Vic ne m'a pas menti tu es ravissante ! » me dit-il d'une voix assez efféminée je devrais dire…

- « Enchantée » lui dis-je en lui serrant la main.

- « Vicky m'avait dit que sa sœur était très jolie mais elle ne t'a pas rendu justice ! »

- « Hum, merci » dis-je en rougissant de plus belle.

- « Oh pardon je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise Bella ! Je t'en prie assieds-toi ! Victoria m'a dit que tu cherchais du travail et que tu avais une écriture très particulière… Comme tu le sais le New York Times est le journal le plus lu de New York et il est connu mondialement. Nous ne voulons pas le modifier mais lui donner un peu plus de punch vois-tu. Nous voulons lui donner un aspect plus jeune pour que tout le monde puisse le lire mais aussi pour ouvrir les lecteurs à un peu plus de culture d'aujourd'hui. C'est donc pour ça que nous avons créé la rubrique culture and co. Alors j'aimerais juste que tu me dises comment tu vois les choses de ton côté pour voir si nous pouvons nous entendre. »

Il avait dit tout cela sans prendre son souffle, mais de manière élégante. Pas de doutes, Félix n'aimait pas les femmes, vu la posture qu'il avait pris sur le rebord de son bureau. Ça n'avait pas vraiment grand-chose de sexy ou de dragueur. M'enfin, tout cela m'importait peu, je devais prouver que j'étais à la hauteur de ses exigences.

- « J'aime beaucoup agir en personne neutre et donner mon avis. Que ce soit pour les sorties, les films qui viennent de sortir, les lectures nouvelles ou anciennes, la musique de tous horizons. J'aime beaucoup donner mon avis aux autres pour qu'ils se demandent si mon avis vaut le coup ou pas, comme ça je leur permets de découvrir de nouvelles choses pour qu'ils se fassent leur propre opinion. En gros j'agis un peu comme un conseiller… Je leur dit ce qui va ou ce qui ne va pas dans tel ou tel truc puis ils partent se faire leur propre opinion de la chose. J'aime l'idée d'un retour, d'un partage. »

Je savais que cela pouvait paraître ridicule mais j'étais si stressée que je sentais mes joues devenir cramoisies quand je dus affronter le regard du rédacteur en chef. Cependant son regard n'était pas sévère comme je m'y attendais. Il regardait dans le vague avec un sourire assez flippant je dois dire puis il tourna ses yeux vers moi et commença à sourire comme un enfant.

- « Isabella tu es tout à fait ce qu'il nous faut ! Un esprit critique mais neutre ! Une Carrie Bradshaw culturelle et intelligente ! Oh mon dieu les lecteurs vont t'A-DO-RER ! »

- « Euh, hum, c'est-à-dire que… »

- « Tu es engagée ! Mais avant je veux que pour ce soir tu me donne un article de 100 mots sur n'importe quel sujet. Tu comprends j'ai besoin de voir quel est ton style d'écriture… »

- « J'ai ramené quelques articles du temps où j'écrivais dans le journal du lycée si vous voulez… »

- « Non non je préfère quelque chose sur le moment. Je veux voir aujourd'hui ce que tu es capable de faire ! Voilà mon adresse mail » il me tendit un papier sur lequel il venait d'écrire avant de rajouter « Tu m'envois ça ce soir avant 18h c'est-à-dire dans maintenant 2h et je te répondrais directement. Tu auras ta propre adresse mail, pas d'ordinateur alors j'espère que tu en as un, ta rubrique paraîtra le samedi et le mercredi pour la sortie des films et tout ça, tu risques d'assister à des avant-premières mais je t'en parlerais au moment venu. Pour le salaire tu seras payée 100 dollars l'article. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il m'annonça le montant de mon cachet ! 200 dollars par semaine c'était énorme !

- « Le salaire est sans doute exorbitant pour toi mais la rubrique culture étant nouvelle nous voulons donner les moyens au journal de se faire entendre et donc donner l'opportunité à des étudiants de s'épanouir dans le métier de journaliste » m'expliqua-t-il.

- « Waouh ! Désolée, euh, merci et euh je vais y aller, un article qui m'attend… »

- « Bien sûr ! J'ai hâte de te lire Isabella »

- « Bella… Juste Bella s'il vous plaît »

- « Okay Bella alors tu passeras le bonjour à ta sœur et dis lui que j'attends de ses nouvelles très bientôt » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- « Pas de problèmes. Merci et à ce soir par mail »

Je sortis du bureau à toute vitesse puis du bâtiment avec une folle envie de crier. Je n'avais pas le temps de passer sur Times Square alors je rentrais directement à l'appartement. Je sortis de l'ascenseur rapidement, faisant bien attention de ne pas trébucher quand je tombais nez à nez avec Jasper. Encore.

- « Hey »

- « Oh, euh salut Jasper » dis-je gênée. « Encore désolée pour ce matin, les cris, Angie… »

- « T'inquiètes pas ! Je sortais et je t'ai entendu crier alors bon… je me suis juste fait un film… Les acteurs tu sais » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- « Ouais »

- « Tu viens juste de le louper, enfin lui n'était pas là mais Tanya oui. Ils se sont disputés »

- « Tu sais Jasper, je… enfin, je ne veux pas le savoir tout ça. Je suis… tu sais, une genre de fan, tu peux pas dire ça à une fan. Et d'ailleurs tu ne dis jamais rien d'habitude selon Edward »

- « Bella tu n'es pas une fan comme les autres… Je veux dire tu n'as pas pleuré en me voyant, tu n'as pas vraiment crié, ou du moins pas le célèbre « AH MAIS C'EST JAZZZ LE MEILLEUR AMI D'EDDY OH MON DIEU » » s'écria-t-il en imitant toutes les groupies que je connaissais aussi. Je me mis à rire.

- « Certes. M'enfin quand même… »

- « T'inquiètes pas. Je ne te connais pas mais tu as l'air d'être une fille normale alors si j'ai envie de te dire des trucs je te les dirai. Tu sais j'adore Ed, c'est mon meilleur pote depuis un bail mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que j'apprécie ses choix. Avec Tanya c'est compliqué. Elle était là quand il en avait besoin et vice versa… Quand Stefan a plaqué Tanya ou l'inverse on ne saura jamais, Ed a cru à un signe tu vois ? »

- « Ouais les signes ça me connait » murmurais-je. Je n'étais même pas dans un état second. Je parlais d'Edward Cullen sans palpitations, comme si tout était normal.

- « Enfin bref » finit-il par dire.

- « Bon j'ai un article à écrire moi. J'ai trouvé du boulot mais je dois faire mes preuves et je crois que je tiens le sujet grâce à toi ! » m'écriais-je en m'élançant vers la porte.

- « Ah bon ? qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

- « Rien Jasper mais je vais parler d'Edward je crois » j'avais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était comme évident.

- « Oh, ben, il va être publié ton article ? » demanda Jasper.

- « Je ne pense pas, mais rien de tel qu'un sujet comme lui pour avoir plein d'idée de critiques »

- « Tu me le feras lire ? »

- « Oh » fut tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche et je me sentais rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- « Je ne dirai rien Bella, je veux juste voir ce que tu vois, pour mieux comprendre quoi… »

- « T'es un genre de psy-acteur ? » demandais-je en souriant.

- « Ouais, Edward aime m'appeler son psy personnel » dit-il dans un rire avant d'ajouter « écoutes tu écris ton papier et tu me l'amène chez moi ce soir, on fait une fête »

- « Jasper… je »

- « Oh allez ! Ou alors je viendrais ! Edward ne le saura pas ! »

- « Je préfèrerais que tu viennes. Je sais pas ce que je ferai devant lui. Je peux… je peux pas. »

- « Pas de problèmes ! Vous êtes là toute la soirée ? »

- « Non on va manger chez une amie de ma mère. On rentrera vers 22h je pense. »

- « Bien je viendrais à 22h30 alors. Passez une bonne soirée »

- « Toi aussi Jasper » dis-je en ouvrant la porte et en la refermant derrière moi.

La musique retentissait dans l'appartement et je tombais sur une Angela qui se déchaînait sur du Kings Of Leon, Crawl. Elle bougeait au rythme de la musique pendant que le chanteur amplifiait sa voix suave et rauque. Alors comme pour oublier le stress qui m'accaparait je me mis à bouger de la même façon qu'elle et nous nous retrouvâmes pour une danse endiablée qui finit sur le canapé à grands éclats de rire.

- « Alors cet entretien ? »

- « Je suis prise si mon papier de ce soir leur plaît. D'ailleurs je dois l'envoyer dans 1h maintenant »

- « Oula bah t'attends quoi ? »

- « Je voulais me détendre avant ! »

- « C'est fait allez zou, vas écrire ce papier pendant que je vais me préparer pour la vieille madame Cope » elle éclata de rire pour se cacher dans la salle de bain. Angela et la salle de bain, une grande histoire d'amour, pensais-je.

Quand je regardais autour de moi je vis que l'appart' était niquel et que plus aucune valise ne jonchait le sol. Angela détestait la saleté et le désordre, j'en avais encore la preuve aujourd'hui. Je me mis sur mon lit et ouvris une page de traitement de texte.

**Alors que la machine hollywoodienne nous vend ses meilleurs acteurs, un seul retient nos yeux aujourd'hui. Le célèbre et non moins charmant Edward Cullen en est la preuve vivante. Adulé par les filles du monde entier, il a su prouver par ses choix cinématographiques une grande capacité artistique. Malgré son sex appeal et son côté beau gosse je m'en foutiste, Edward nous a prouvé dans son dernier film qu'il n'était pas qu'un physique. Cet acteur est passé par toutes les émotions peuplant notre organisme et notre vie. Un talent ? Un masque ? Une carapace ? Le mystère Edward Cullen_._**

100 mots n'étaient pas assez pour moi. Il y avait plus à dire que ça sur Edward mais je devais m'en tenir à ça. Je pris le morceau de papier se trouvant dans ma poche et ouvris ma boîte mail. J'entrais alors le mail de Félix et accompagnais mon texte d'un commentaire.

**« Félix, voici ce que vous m'avez demandé… Je ne suis pas allée très loin avec 100 mots mais voilà à quoi ressemble mon style comme vous l'appelez. Encore merci pour tout. Bella »**

Je cliquais sur envoyer puis vis qu'Angie était à l'embrasure de ma porte.

- « C'est envoyé » lui dis-je avec un sourire.

- « J'ai vu ça. Tu as écrit à une vitesse effrayante… Quel était ton sujet ? » je savais qu'elle savait alors comme à mon habitude je me mis à rougir honteusement.

- « Tu le sais très bien Angie »

- « Tu sais Bella c'est normal après tout. Jasper est notre voisin, tu écris une rubrique culturelle. Tu vas peut être en avoir fini avec ces signes » elle me fit un clin d'œil et vint s'asseoir près de moi. « Tu me fais lire ? »

- « Vas-y »

Elle lut le texte et je vis un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

- « Tu sais que cet article n'est pas non plus un avantage pour lui n'es-ce pas ? »

- « Edward Cullen n'est pas un héro. Il faut bien qu'un jour son masque tombe »

- « Hum hum. Et c'est la plus grande fan du monde qui dit ça » dit-elle en rigolant.

- « Il faut croire »

- « Tu as regardé ta chambre avant d'y entrer ? » me demanda-t-elle

- « Pourquoi j'aurais du ? » ma tête tournait dans tous les sens et c'est la que je vis, accroché au dessus de mon lit le poster que nous avions acheté à Londres, d'Edward. « Je croyais que tu refusais de voir sa tête dans l'appartement ? » dis-je avec une pointe d'ironie.

- « Cadeau pour ton boulot » me répondit-elle.

Je la serrais fort dans mes bras puis je reçus un mail. Félix.

**« J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un écrire aussi vite ! Votre résumé est excellent, c'est vrai que 100 mots font peu mais vous avez su les maîtriser ! Vous êtes engagée et ce petit bout d'article sera publié samedi ! Félicitations. Bella, étant donné que vous maîtriser le sujet je vous propose de vous rendre lundi soir à l'avant-première du dernier film d'Edward. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »**

C'est à ce moment là que je suis tombée de mon lit.


	5. La Route des Signes

_Bonsoir tout le monde! _

_Sorry pour le petit retard mais euh... je suis sortie au cinéma pour fêter la fin de mes examens écrits (ouf!) donc du coup je ne poste que cette nuit..._

_Comme d'habitude je voulais vous remercier, pour tout... Vos reviews me donnent le sourire vous pouvez pas savoir! Beaucoup d'entre vous veulent savoir ce qu'il va se passer... Le chapitre de ce soir va marquer un léger tournant... _

_Je voulais aussi vous dire que je posterais chaque mercredi et samedi... Comme ça ce sera facile à suivre ;)_

_Gros bisous à mes inscrites et à mes choupinettes : Nathou, Sam, ma junkie, ma niouk et ma grande soeur que j'aime 3_

_Réponses aux non inscrites :_

_Mle46 : Merci pour tes encouragements! Tu étais ma première review et j'avoue que ça me touche de te voir si enthousiaste et impliquée. Merci à toi. J'espère ne pas te décevoir!_

_Jenny : Merci à toi de prendre le temps de me lire =) Je poste deux fois par semaine... ;)_

_Lilia68 : Merci beaucoup, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux... Oui Bella et sa poisse légendaire... Effectivement il ne faut pas se plaindre sauf que Bella a eu des coups difficiles... Vous l'apprendrez bien plus tard mais des fois les signes nous mènent la vie dure =)_

_N'anaïs : C'est drôle ma petite soeur s'appelle Anaïs (c'est moi qui ai choisi son prénom d'ailleurs lol). Merci pour tant de bonne volonté dans la lecture de ma fic! Je ne sais pas si je mérite autant de compliments ;) Tu vas pouvoir savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre, c'est le début du changement =)_

_Voilà j'en ai fini avec mon blabla! Bonne lecture 3_

* * *

La route des signes…

**POV BELLA**

_**C'est à ce moment là que je suis tombée de mon lit.**_

_Be somebody – Kings Of Leon_

_Taking to the floor with the wheel to the sky  
(Partir du sol le volant vers le ciel)_

_I loosen my tie, I loosen my tie_  
_(Je déserre ma cravate, je déserre ma cravate)_

Je sentais ma tête cogner le sol gentiment, ma chute amortie par la main d'Angela qui me rattrapa juste à temps. Nous rigolions mais mon cœur battait à plus de mille à l'heure.

_Locking down the door with the rhythm and rhyme_  
_(Dévérouillant la porte tout en gardant le rythme et la rime)_

_I loosen my tie, I loosen my tie_  
_(Je déserre ma cravate, je déserre ma cravate)_

Je devais répondre à Félix. Il m'a offert un travail. Il m'offre aussi l'opportunité d'en finir avec les signes, de passer à autre chose. Mais en fait j'avais peur, peur de me retrouver face à un rêve si illusoire qu'il blesse. Et s'il n'était pas si bien que je pensais ? Si je n'étais pas assez bien pour le voir ?

_Trying to recall what you want me to say_  
_(Essayant de me souvenir ce que tu veux que je dise)_

_I shake your way, I shake your way_  
_(Je bouscule ton chemin, je bouscule ton chemin)_

- « Bella ça va ? » me demanda Angie alors que je me relevais.

- « Ouais, euh, la tête qui tourne » je lui donnais un sourire bizarre mais elle semblait accepter l'excuse.

- « Bon faut que tu répondes oui à Félix. Dépêches Benjamin ne va pas tarder »

- « okay okay on se calme je viens d'échapper à une mort certaine » dis-je outrée ce qui nous fit partir dans une nouvelle partie de rigolade.

- « A par la crise cardiaque je vois pas » s'esclaffa Angela.

- « Bon laisses-moi répondre tu me déconcentres » Angela me tira la langue et sortit de la chambre, sans doute pour aller chercher son sac et son manteau.

_Counting on the night for a beautiful day  
(Comptant sur la nuit pour une belle journée)_

I shake your way, I shake your way  
(Je bouscule ton chemin, je bouscule ton chemin)

**« Merci beaucoup pour votre confiance Félix ! Je suis très heureuse de faire partie de votre équipe. Pour l'avant-première, j'accepte mais à une seule condition : je ne veux pas avoir à interviewer Edward Cullen. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas mon métier et je suis là pour critiquer pas pour avoir les derniers potins de la star hollywoodienne qu'il est… J'espère que vous comprenez mon point de vue. Encore merci. Bella_ »_**

_And I say you can't get enough_  
_(Et ne me dis pasque tu n'en a pas assez)_

_No you can't get enough_  
_(Non pas assez)_

J'envoyais le message et reçu la réponse instannément.

**« Je peux comprendre Bella. Tu as carte blanche, fais comme tu le sens. Ce sera ta deuxième épreuve dirons nous… Passes demain à l'accueil, Jessica Stanley te donnera ton badge et mes recommandations. Enfin non, je vais te les envoyer par coursier c'est plus pratique. Tu devras donc rendre l'article mardi au plus tard puisque le papier sera publié mercredi. Je te laisse aussi carte blanche pour le contenu, pas de restrictions cette fois-ci dans la mesure où tu tiens une rubrique ne l'oublies pas ! Très bon week-end.**  
**PS : Si tu peux passer au journal, disons lundi avant la présentation du film, afin que je te présente tes collègues. Bien sûr tu peux venir plus tard si tu as déjà des choses de prévues. Félix. »**

J'entendis frapper à la porte, alors je répondais brièvement

**_« _Sans problèmes ! Merci pour le badge. Bon week end. Bella »**

Une nouvelle ère, une nouvelle chance. Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine et alors que je fermais mon document en l'enregistrant, une autre enveloppe apparue. Je cliquais dessus… Je ne pus retenir un rire hystérique. Une publicité pour le nouveau film d'Edward avec un gros plan sur le visage angélique de l'acteur. Cette photo marquait le début de tout me dis-je. Je refermais l'ordinateur souriante puis me dirigeais vers le salon où s'élevaient des voix.

_Given a chance, I'm gonna be somebody_  
_(Une chance se présente, je vais être quelqu'un)_

_If for one dance, I'm gonna be somebody_  
_(Si pendant une danse, je vais être quelqu'un)_

_Open the door, it's gonna make you love me_  
_(Ouvres-moi la porte, tu m'aimeras)_

_Facing the floor, I'm gonna be somebody_  
_(Face contre sol, je vais être quelqu'un)_

Lorsque j'entrais dans le salon je remarquais un jeune homme brun, bien bâti, de taille plutôt moyenne accompagné d'une jolie femme brune et très enceinte apparemment. Je n'avais pas vu Benjamin Cope depuis mon enfance. Nous jouions tous les deux quand nos mères se voyaient mais nous n'étions ni dans la même école, ni dans le même état d'esprit. Benjamin était né du premier mariage de madame Cope. Il était gentil mais j'avais trop peur de lui et de sa gentillesse. Je crois qu'il m'impressionnait.

- « Bella ! » s'écria le jeune homme.

- « Waouh Benji ! Tu es euh, grand ! »

- « Oui et toi toujours aussi petite. » rigola-t-il.

- « Hey ne sois pas méchant ! Je t'ai sauvé la mise plus d'une fois quand on était des gosses ! »

- « La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus tu avais 7 ans et tu tombais chaque fois que tu faisais un pas » ria-t-il.

- « Oh mais elle continue » souligna Angela. Remarquant notre impolitesse face à la compagne de Benjamin je lui offris un sourire.

- « Tu nous présentes ? » demandais-je.

- « Oh, désolé chérie » dit-il à sa compagne. « Bella je te présente ma future femme et la future mère de mon fils également Tia. Tia voici Bella »

- « Enchantée. J'ai beaucoup entendue parler de toi par Betty » me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

- « Euh, enchantée. » réussis-je à bégayer alors que je me remettais du câlin. Je n'étais pas habitué à tant de proximité avec les gens.

- « Bon il va falloir y aller maman va râler »

- « Oui let's go » dis-je en prenant mes affaires et en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Il était 18h45 et j'entendais la musique qui résonnait chez mon voisin. Jasper devait déjà commencer sa petite fête. Et si je tombais sur Edward ? Je commençais à paniquer quand Angie m'attira vers elle et murmura « T'en fais pas, respire et n'y pense pas ». Du coup je partais dans une discussion des plus sérieuses avec Tia sur la naissance de leur fils, qu'il voulait d'ailleurs appelé Edward à cause du célèbre acteur Edward Cullen. Benjamin avait alors fait sa crise de jalousie en prônant l'injustice et la médiocrité d'Edward alors qu'Angela éclatait de rire. Cependant elle ne disait rien et moi je me contentais de participer à la conversation sans parler de mon obsession. Le chemin vers la maison Cope se faisait donc dans une ambiance bonne enfant et nous nous étions immédiatement bien entendu avec Tia et Benjamin. Angela s'était également très bien intégrée ce qui faisait plaisir à voir. Arrivés chez madame Cope et monsieur Bertie nous retenions notre souffle, Angie et moi. Nous avions parié sur la décoration de la maison… c'était enfantin mais nous n'avions pu nous retenir. Nous avions donc été étonnées de voir un intérieur simple, neutre dans les tons beige et bleu très pâle.

- « Isabella ! Angela ! Entrez donc ! Benji chéri, vas chercher ton père dans sa bibliothèque je te prie ! Tia vient t'asseoir ma beauté, dans ton état il n'est pas bon de rester trop longtemps debout ! » Madame Cope restait madame Cope. « Alors les enfants comment s'est passé l'aménagement ? » demanda-t-elle alors que nous nous installions dans un magnifique petit salon aux allures françaises.

- « Très bien merci » répondis-je. « Nous n'avions pas grand-chose à faire grâce aux cousins d'Angela. »

- « Oh vraiment ! Parfait ! » finit-elle par dire en servant un liquide pétillant dans une jolie coupe. « Ce soir nous fêtons trois grands événements » nous dit-elle.

Un bruit dans les escaliers nous interpella et je me retournais pour voir descendre Benjamin en compagnie de son père. Monsieur Bertie était plus âgé que Betty et avait des cheveux gris blancs légèrement ondulés. Il avait le style d'un vieux professeur de littérature avec ses petites lunettes carrées sur le nez.

- « Betty m'avait bien prévenu que nous aurions de jolies visiteuses aujourd'hui mais apparemment elle ne vous a pas vraiment rendu justice » dit monsieur Bertie en nous voyant. « Pardonnez-moi. Je suis Charles, le mari de Betty. Et vous devez être Isabella n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il à mon attention.

- « C'est exact. Et je vous présente ma meilleure amie Angela »

- « Oui bien sûr, vous êtes la petite fille du pasteur Weber. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, toutes les deux »

- « Enchantées » Angela et moi avions parlé en même temps.

Une fois les présentations faites nous nous mîmes à parler du bébé et à raconter des anecdotes pendant que Betty finissait de préparer le dîner. Monsieur Bertie, ou Charles comme il voulait qu'on l'appelle, s'avérait être un homme charmant et agréable. Une chose en amenant à une autre nous nous retrouvâmes à table devant un délicieux repas.

- « C'est vraiment délicieux Betty. Merci beaucoup » dis-je alors que madame Cope nous servait une nouvelle fois.

- « Merci Isabella. Est-ce aussi bon que la cuisine de Renée ? » à ces mots j'éclatais de rire.

- « Pardon » me repris-je. « Renée aime beaucoup cuisiner mais elle a tendance à connaître deux ou trois plats alors quand elle essaye de préparer autre chose vous pouvez être sûre que nous devions commander des pizzas ou autre » m'expliquais-je.

- « Oh vraiment… Mais qui cuisinait alors ? »

- « Bella cuisine. Elle aime beaucoup ça » dit Angela d'un ton détaché pour replonger dans son assiette directement. Je me mis à rougir.

- « Oui enfin j'essaye quoi »

- « C'est très bien, une jeune fille doit savoir cuisiner » affirma Betty.

- « Alors Isabella racontez-moi, Betty m'a dit que vous alliez faire une licence en littérature bientôt. J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus. Comme vous le savez peut-être je suis professeur de littérature cela me passionne. » me dit monsieur Bertie avec sourire.

- « Eh bien j'ai choisi la licence complète avec 5 œuvres à étudier dont une en français. J'aime beaucoup lire et décrypter les divers sens cachés de la littérature… Je me suis dit que cela pouvait être intéressant. J'ai postulé à Columbia et ils m'ont accepté » dis-je pour résumer.

- « Oh mais c'est fantastique ! Je suis le référent de cette section. Je serai votre professeur principal pendant vos trois années de formation Isabella »

- « Isabella vous allez adorer les cours de Charles ! C'est un passionné cet homme là ! »

- « Betty voyons ! » dit Charles en rougissant.

- « Je compte bien assister à chacun de vos cours dans ce cas là » dis-je sincèrement.

- « Cette année risque d'être mouvementée. Et vous avez la chance de pouvoir entrer dans l'un des nouveaux programmes que je vais présenter cette année. »

- « Lequel ? » demanda Angela. Elle adorait aussi la littérature et le mot programme signifiait pour elle avenir, allez savoir pourquoi...

- « Eh bien je suis consultant sur un projet cinématographique dont je n'ai pas le droit de parler et je souhaites initier mes élèves à la mise en scène ou à la production d'un ouvrage littéraire très connu. Je veux qu'ils puissent s'investir dans le projet pour qu'ils voient l'œuvre d'une autre manière, avec un point de vue plus dirigé que lors d'une étude » Charles avait attiré mon attention. C'était ce que je recherchais dans un livre, j'aimais trouver chacun des points de vue possibles, chacune des traces possibles à suivre. « J'espère vraiment vous voir participer Isabella » ajouta-t-il.

- « Je pense qu'il y a de grandes chances pour qu'elle y participe Charles. Isabella aime le cinéma tout autant que la lecture » dit Angela avec un grand sourire.

Le repas reprit puis vers 21h30 il fut temps de rentrer chez nous. Nous remerciions madame Cope pour son excellent repas et dîmes au revoir à monsieur Bertie qui me conseilla quelques lectures et me donna quelques conseils pour les années à venir. Benjamin et Tia prirent un taxi puisque la jeune femme se sentait fatiguée. Angela et moi marchions tranquillement dans les rues de New York. La nuit était belle et le bruit de la circulation et des sirènes nous berçaient calmement jusqu'à l'appartement. Nous avions mis une petite demi-heure pour arriver à la 57th et lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'étage, nous entendîmes la musique et les rires qui provenaient de chez Jasper. Mon cœur tambourinait contre ma cage thoracique, signe qu'Edward devait se trouver dans l'appartement. Puis brusquement la porte s'ouvrait sur la magnifique chevelure bronze de mon rêve. Il était visiblement très en colère, la fureur se lisait dans ses yeux et quand il rencontra mon regard, ses yeux verts émeraude prirent une teinte insoupçonnée, comme si un courant électrique y était passé. Mon cœur s'était alors arrêté, tout comme le temps et mes joues se mirent à rougir. Nous étions restés face à face quelques secondes puis je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit mais je le dépassais pour ouvrir notre appartement et m'engouffrer dedans pour ne plus en ressortir.

**POV EDWARD**

_Time is running out – Muse_

New York ou mon nouvel enfer personnel. Cette ville grouillait de monde, de fous furieux enfin plutôt de folles furieuses. Je regardais par la fenêtre du séjour les passants et Central Park. J'avais passé une mauvaise nuit. En fait ça fait deux ans que je passe de mauvaises nuits. Depuis que cette fichue célébrité me colle à la peau, depuis que je ne suis plus Edward aux yeux du monde mais Tyler le personnage fantastique par excellence. Plongé dans mes pensées je n'avais pas entendu Tanya se lever. Elle était mon oxygène. Enfin quelque chose comme ça. Jasper, mon meilleur ami à qui appartenait l'appartement dans lequel nous vivions dans l'attente de trouver un loft, me disait qu'elle n'était peut être pas celle qui me correspondait. Il adorait Tanya, et elle lui rendait bien, mais pour lui, mon amour pour elle n'était qu'une pâle imitation de l'amour que portait Tyler à Alyssa. En gros je n'étais pas tombé amoureux de Tanya, j'étais juste resté dans mon rôle jusqu'au bout du bout, me perdant dans mes propres sentiments.  
Pourtant Tanya était celle qu'il me fallait. Je le sentais au fond de mon cœur. Quand je l'avais vu pour la première j'avais littéralement flippé. Jouer avec elle pendant ces auditions avait eu raison de mon caractère baba cool. J'étais stressé et trop fasciné. Puis nous nous sommes liés d'amitié et moi comme un pauvre abruti j'ai joué les amoureux transits alors qu'elle avait Stefan, son amour de toujours. Et un jour elle a cessé de le voir pour me retrouver moi, le pauvre Edward Cullen. J'avais de la chance après tout.  
Tanya me rejoignit puis m'enlaça de ses petits bras frêles. Elle était belle, vraiment belle. Cheveux blonds aux reflets de fraise, peau laiteuse à souhait, bouche pleine, yeux bleutés et poitrine plus ou moins généreuse. Elle m'embrassa l'omoplate puis je me tournais vers elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

- « Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle souriante.

- « Comme d'habitude et toi ? »

- « Comme un bébé dans tes bras » elle se blottissait ensuite dans mes bras tandis que je nous berçais de gauche à droite.

- « Je vais aller me doucher. Jaz veut qu'on se voit » dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa tête pour ensuite me dégager et me diriger vers la salle de bain.

- « Ah non Edward tu vas pas me faire ce coup là ! On avait dit qu'on cherchait l'appart' aujourd'hui ! Tu pourras voir Jaz ce soir à sa soirée ! »

- « Tanya commences pas. Je dois aller l'aider et il voulait me parler d'un truc important. »

- « Bien sûr ! De toute façon dès que Jasper ou Emmett appelle tu accours » dit-elle avec mépris.

- « Vraiment ? C'est vraiment ce que tu crois Tanya ? » j'avais tout sacrifié pour notre couple. J'avais rampé des mois à ses pieds, j'avais arrêté de faire le con avec des filles de passage, - j'étais devenu le plus amoureux des amoureux. Même Jasper et Emmett s'étaient moqués de moi et de mon comportement. Ils avaient été déçus de me voir plier en quatre pour elle, même s'ils l'appréciaient.

- « Oui Edward je le pense ! On est à New York depuis deux jours et tu sors déjà à droite et à gauche avec tes potes sans m'en tenir compte. »

- « On n'aura pas cette conversation Ta'. On l'a déjà eu une fois et tu as fini par pleurer. C'est bon là ! » dis-je alors que je claquais la porte de la salle de bain et la fermais à clefs.

Deux minutes plus tard j'entendais la porte de l'appartement claquer. J'aimais Tanya mais des fois elle «était excessive. Je décidais de penser à autre chose et entrais dans la douche. Le cauchemar de cette nuit me revint alors en mémoire.  
Je m'étais retrouvé sur Times Square pour me vider la tête. Mais comme d'habitude la place des Tkts était bondée. Puis mon regard se porta sur une jeune femme brune. Ses cheveux bouclés aux reflets roux voletaient autour d'elle et ses yeux chocolat étaient remplis de larmes. Et là j'avais su que c'était elle, qu'il fallait que je la sauve, que je la protège, que je l'aime. Alors je bravais la foule pour l'attraper et la prendre dans l'étau de mes bras pour la rassurer. Je lui avais murmuré que je serai toujours là puis la seconde d'après je la voyais s'éloigner et me retrouvais avec Tanya en robe de mariée devant l'église. Le sentiment qui m'avait alors assailli fut la détresse mais aussi la tristesse, le vide. J'étais vide sans elle, même avec Tanya à mes côtés.  
Je mis le jet d'eau froide comme pour chasser ce sentiment qui s'insinuait dans tout mon être. Je ne connaissais même pas cette fille. Elle n'existait sans doute pas. Cependant cela faisait un an et demi que je rêvais d'elle à intervalles irréguliers. A chaque fois pour vivre un amour impossible et qui nous détruisait à la fin du rêve.  
Je mis fin à ma douche puis m'habillais de mon célèbre jean, mon t-shirt gris préféré et mon sweater noir à capuche.

Je me mis alors au piano pour jouer un air qui me trottait dans la tête depuis ce matin, un hymne à la détresse. Puis mon téléphone sonna.

- « Allo »

_- « Wooo l'accueil ! Bonjour à toi aussi Eddy Chou ! »_

- « Emmett je suis pas vraiment d'humeur ! »

_- « Sans blague mon cochon ! C'est bizarre j'avais pas remarqué ! Trêve de plaisanteries, mon avion arrivera cet aprem vers 16h à La Guardia. Je sais que tu ne pourras pas venir me chercher mais je te le dis. J'ai eu ta sœur, euh, Rosalie hein pas Alice, et euh son avion arrive dans 2h à JFK. Pour Alice je crois qu'elle est déjà à New York… Enfin je crois »_ finit-il par dire.

- « Em' tu sais que tu parles comme une gonzesse ? Nan parce qu'il faut être aveugle pour pas voir que Rosalie te plaît ! Tu sais c'est ma grande sœur donc elle est grande, si tu veux la sortir fais-le mais viens pas me demander mon approbation à chaque fois. Par contre je te préviens, un pas de travers et je demande à Dem ' de démolir ta petite gueule d'ange »

_- « Oh, euh. Merci Edward t'es vraiment un frère ! Bon euh coco je dois prendre l'avion là alors à tout à l'heure ! Embrasses Tanya. »_ puis il raccrochait sans plus de cérémonie.

Emmett était mon deuxième meilleur ami. Grand rugbyman professionnel il voyageait beaucoup mais s'était enfin posé en Angleterre, à Londres, le pays de notre enfance et le pays de mon cœur. Mes parents vivent là-bas mais ils passent beaucoup de temps aux Etats-Unis pour me soutenir. Mes deux sœurs, Alice et Rosalie, toutes les deux plus vieilles que moi, habitaient également à Londres mais Rosalie voyage à cause de son statut de comédienne et Alice est une styliste de renommée mondiale alors nous étions tous un peu éparpillés.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que je jouais à en perdre mes doigts. J'alternais cigarettes et mélodies, pensant à ma dispute avec Tanya. J'avais mal qu'elle le prenne comme ça et qu'elle se comporte comme une gamine prétentieuse. Après tout je savais à quoi m'attendre. J'ai 25 ans et elle n'en a que 21. Elle ne veut pas la même chose que moi et puis avec Stefan tout était écrit, ils devaient finir ensemble parce qu'ils étaient l'essence de l'autre. Des fois je me demandais si elle était avec moi pour changer ou si elle s'était aperçu qu'il n'était pas le bon. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé alors je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre. La porte de l'entrée claqua pour laisser apparaître une Tanya aux cheveux en bataille, habillée d'un vieux jean et d'un t-shirt trop grand pour elle puis une veste en cuir et ses clubmasters rouges. Je me tournais complètement vers elle, arrêtant de jouer, pour la fixer pleinement. Elle avait les yeux rougis et regardait ses pieds.

- « Ecoutes Eddy je suis désolée. Je me comporte comme une gamine mais je me sens un peu perdue au milieu de cette hystérie qui nous entoure. Ça me gave de devoir nous cacher, de devoir courir, de devoir faire attention. J'ai besoin de m'éclater, de voir du monde et pas de rester terrée dans un appart' qui n'est même pas le mien » elle avait dit ça d'une traite en me regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Elle souffla, s'avança vers moi, m'embrassa à pleine bouche puis se détacha de moi pour aller prendre une douche.

Nous n'avions pas reparlé de notre dispute de la journée. J'avais fait venir Jasper pour ne pas déclencher une autre crise de la part de Tanya. Elle était allée s'allonger alors que Jaz me racontait sa folle journée d'hier et sa matinée.

- « Je te promet cette fille a quelque chose ! Je le sens ! » me dit-il pour la troisième fois au moins.

- « Jaz craquerais-tu pour ta nouvelle voisine ? » je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi mordu, aussi fasciné.

- « Mais non abruti ! J ne te parle pas de ça, euh, je veux dire… » il se tut.

- « T'en as trop dit ou pas assez »

- « Je ne suis pas son type on va dire et puis je… enfin, en ce moment je pense à quelqu'un d'autre » dit-il tout bas.

- « Et tu comptais me le dire à la saint glinglin ? »

- « Ed, tu sais bien que je te racontes tout »

- « A part cette mystérieuse fille » je savais très bien de qui il s'agissait. Jasper avait toujours été amoureux de ma sœur Alice. C'était d'ailleurs marrant que mes deux meilleurs amis soient amoureux de mes deux sœurs. Mais peu importe. Alice me racontait tout, nous sommes très proches alors elle me disait tout. Jaz et elle sortent ensemble depuis maintenant deux mois mais mon meilleur ami avait apparemment extrêmement peur de ma réaction.

- « Ed… »

- « Je sais très bien qu'il s'agit d'Alice Jaz. Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Fais pas cette tête ! Tu sais qu'Alice me raconte tout ! » il devint tout blanc puis déglutina avec difficultés. « Respire Jasper ! Je te connais depuis la nuit des temps. Tu es le bon pour Alice. »

- « Merci Ed. Je… Je crois que je l'aime. Beaucoup trop d'ailleurs » m'avoua-t-il.

- « Alors longue vie à nos tourtereaux » dis-je en levant ma bière.

Nous ne reparlâmes ni d'Alice ni de sa voisine. Nous préparions la fête puis nous partîmes pour son deuxième appartement où elle avait lieu. Quand nous somme arrivés devant ce grand bâtiment mon cœur avait eu un léger sursaut et s'était mis à battre frénétiquement. Je ne compris pas vraiment les raisons d'un tel affolement alors je m'occupais plutôt d'installer tout ce qu'il fallait pour la musique de la soirée. Je fis plusieurs essais puis trouvais ce qui convenait quand à 19h les invités commençaient à arriver.  
Il était maintenant 21h30 et la fête battait son plein. Emmett, Rosalie et Alice étaient là et Tanya discutait avec son frère Garett et sa sœur Irina, ceux-ci accompagnés de leur moitié, Kate et Laurent. Je voguais d'invités en invités avec ma bière à la main quand mon regard croisa celui de Stefan. Je ne savais pas qu'il viendrait. Je lui fis un signe de la tête et me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour remplir les saladiers de chips et me servir une nouvelle bière. La onzième de la soirée. J'étais bien. Plus la soirée avançait et plus Tanya et Stefan se rapprochaient. Je n'arrêtais plus mes allers-retours dans la cuisine pour prendre une nouvelle bière. Jasper m'avait sommé d'arrêter et avait remplacé les bières par de la limonade ce qui me fis prendre conscience du poids que je ressentais dans ma poitrine.

_Hey you – Pony Pony Run Run_

_Take my __time__ today  
(Prendre mon temps aujourd'hui)_

_It's not__ an easy game  
(N'est pas un jeu si simple)_

_Many sights to be seen if you say so  
(Nombreux sont les regards à voir comme tu le prétends)_

_It's not easy baby__  
(Ce n'est pas facile baby)_

_Crossing lines_  
_(Les lignes se croisent)_

_Don't let me feel__ this __way__  
(Ne me laisses pas ressentir ce genre de choses)_

Voir Tanya et Stefan me faisait repenser à ce qui m'était venu à l'esprit ce matin. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Tels deux aimants. Ils ne faisaient que parler pourtant tout montrait leur attirance et le côté irrémédiable de leur amour. Mon cœur fut briser rien que d'imaginer leur couple se recréer. Bordel j'avais mal et j'étais furieux.

_Rage in my eyes  
(La rage dans mes yeux)_

_I'm so so sorry_  
_(Je suis si désolé)_

_Take my time today_  
_(Prendre mon temps aujourd'hui)_

_Let me find a way_  
_(Laisses-moi trouver la voie)_

_To take my time today_  
_(De prendre mon temps aujourd 'hui)_

Je regardais la scène de leurs retrouvailles sans vraiment la voir, ne sentant que mon cœur endolori par la tristesse et la souffrance qu'attisait ma jalousie. Quand je vis Stefan se pencher pour embrasser la joue de Tanya et que je la vis rougir, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je partis en direction de la porte pour prendre l'air.

_Wish I was young enough  
(J'aimerais être assez jeune)_

_Wish you were made just for me_  
_(J'aimerais que tu sois juste faite pour moi)_

_Wish I was young enough_  
_(J'aimerais être assez jeune)_

_Wish you were made just..._  
_(J'aimerais que tu sois juste.._.)

J'en avais assez vu. Je pris mon manteau avec rage et empoignais la porte d'entrée.

_Hey you__  
(Hey toi)_

_No you don't have to go_  
_(Non tu n'as pas à partir)_  
_Oh-oh_

_No you don't have to do so_  
_(Non tu n'as pas à faire ça )X 3_

_Hey you_  
_(Hey toi)_

_No you don't have to go_  
_(Non tu n'as pas à partir)_  
_Oh-oh_

C'est alors que je tombais nez à nez avec elle.

_Take my __time__ today  
(Prendre mon temps aujourd'hui)_

_It's not__ an easy game  
(N'est pas un jeu si simple)_

_Many sights to be seen if you say so  
(Nombreux sont les regards à voir comme tu le prétends)_

_It's not easy baby__  
(Ce n'est pas facile baby)_

_Crossing lines_  
_(Les lignes se croisent)_

_Don't let me feel__ this __way__  
(Ne me laisses pas ressentir ce genre de choses)_

La fille de mon rêve.

_Sign of times  
(Signes du temps)_

_What do you__think__ it is?  
(Que penses-tu que ce soit ?)_

__Elle était encore plus belle en vrai. Ses yeux chocolat brillaient, ses lèvres étaient de couleur rosée, ses cheveux ondulés épousaient ses épaules parfaitement et ses joues devinrent cramoisies, couleur qui lui allait à ravir tant le contraste avec sa peau blanche ressortait.

_Shyness, I'm too shy_  
_(Timidité, je suis trop timide)_

_I'm so so sorry_  
_(Je suis si désolé_)

_Take my time  
(Prendre mon temps aujourd'hui)_

_Let me find a way_  
_(Laisses moi trouver un moyen)_

_To take my time today_  
_(De prendre mon temps aujourd'hui)_

Nous nous fixâmes quelques secondes et tout mon être se figeait, mon cœur chantait devant cette femme que je ne connaissais pas. Ses yeux me transmettaient tant de choses que je ne pouvais tout lire. Je vis l'étonnement, l'inquiétude, l'incertitude puis la honte, la peur et un petit quelque chose d'autre que je ne sus décrire. Je ne comprenais pas ce sentiment. Je devais dire quelque chose, lui parler même pour lui dire bonsoir. Oui lui dire bonsoir.

_Wish I was young enough  
(J'aimerais être assez jeune)_

_Wish you were made just for me_  
_(J'aimerais que tu sois juste faite pour moi)_

_Wish I was young enough_  
_(J'aimerais être assez jeune)_

_Wish you were made just..._  
_(J'aimerais que tu sois juste...)_

Mais avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, ses joues devinrent plus rouges et je pouvais voir de la colère irradier de son corps. Elle se déplaça vers moi, me faisant retenir mon souffle puis passa devant pour aller ouvrir sa porte et s'engouffrer dans son appartement.

_Hey you__  
(Hey toi)__(Tu n'as pas à le faire…)_

_No you don't have to go_  
_(Non tu n'as pas à partir)_  
_Oh-oh_

_No you don't have to do so_  
_(Non tu n'as pas à faire ça ) X 2_

_No you don't have to go_  
_(Non tu n'as pas à partir)_

_No you don't have to do so_  
_(Non tu n'as pas à faire ça )_

_Don't..._  
_(Ne le fais pas...)_

_No you don't have to do so_  
_(Non tu n'as pas à faire ça )_  
_Don't have to..._

_No you don't have to go_  
_(Non tu n'as pas à partir)_

Son amie passa près de moi avec un regard désolé puis je me retrouvais là, face à moi-même, seul et perdu comme jamais.


	6. Quand Jasper s'en mêle

_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre comme vous pouvez vous en douter ;)_

_Avant tout, et comme d'habitude j'aimerais toutes vous remercier de prendre du temps pour lire cette fic. Comme je le dis dans mes réponses à vos reviews (pour les inscrites), cette fic me tient vraiment à coeur pour des raisons assez personnelles et le fait que vous l'aimez vraiment me touche énormément. Alors merci à vous!_

_Je sais que la fin de chapitre vous a un peu frustrée... Oui c'était assez déroutant mais mettez-vous à la place de Bella... Souvent quand le rêve déborde sur la réalité on ne peut pas se permettre de tout gâché... Bella a connu des périodes assez difficiles, que vous connaîtrez dans plusieurs chapitres. Elle ne veut pas faire fuir Edward et elle ne veut pas souffrir d'hallucinations si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... J'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de lire la suite :p_

_Réponses aux non-inscrites :_

_Jenny : C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir "une fan" pareille pour ma fic (mon égo va en prendre un bon coup :p)_

_Anaïs (N'anas) : Merci encore pour tout cet enthousiasme et puis merci de dire que je mérite ces compliments (sur ce coup là je suis un peu comme Bella je sais plus où me mettre et je deviens rouge pivoine lol). Je sais que cette fin est frustrante... c'était le but lol j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes questions._

_Nini : merci beaucoup à toi ;)_

_Un énorme merci à Sam ma fée, Sophie ma vilaine junkie, Sandra ma grande soeur et ma Niouk qui prennent le temps de lire tous mes chapitres avant que je les poste et qui ne tarissent jamais d'éloges de plus en plus embarrassant. Une pensée énorme pour la ville de mon coeur New-York et pour petit Robert qui a fêté ses 24 ans ce jeudi 3 _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Quand Jasper s'en mêle

**POV BELLA**

Triple idiote surmontée d'une triple andouille de lâche de mes deux ! Espèce d'incapable des sentiments ! Handicapée de la parole saupoudrée de trouillardise ! Peureuse écervelée même pas capable d'aligner deux mots ! Hystérique fanatique à la noix !  
Voilà une bonne dizaine de minutes que je me fustigeais toute seule.  
Après avoir croisé Edward je n'arrêtais plus de me jeter des insultes à la tête. Quand je l'ai vu, mon cœur n'avait fait qu'un bond et l'envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras comme dans mes rêves avait été si forte que j'en avais oublié de respirer. Juste l'idée de son contact m'envoya dans une sphère divine que je ne voulais plus quitter. Mais la réalité m'a fait prendre conscience que tout ne se joue pas comme dans un rêve et que jamais Edward Cullen ne se souciera d'une fille si banale, si invisible que moi. J'avais donc accouru dans ma chambre, m'enfermant à clefs pour qu'Angela ne vienne pas me faire une leçon de morale mémorable.  
Cependant Angela reste Angela et dès que la porte de l'appartement claqua elle vint se poster derrière la porte.

- « Isabella Marie Swan tu as intérêt à sortir tes fesses de cette chambre sinon je défonce la porte et je t'attrape par les cheveux pour te traîner jusqu'au canapé ! Je compte jusqu'à 3 !

1

2

3 » s'écria-t-elle.

- « C'est bon je sors ! Mais je te préviens c'est pas la peine de gueuler parce que je viens déjà de m'insulter de tous les noms sans toi » dis-je sur le ton du défi.

Je sortis alors de la chambre pour rencontrer le regard triste de ma meilleure amie qui se jeta sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- « Je suis désolée Bells » murmura-t-elle.

- « Désolée de quoi ? Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'Edward allait être dans ce couloir au moment où nous allions rentrer à la maison »

- « Oui mais j'aurais dû passer devant pour vérifier. Avec ta poisse à la Swan j'aurais dû m'en douter.

- « Mouais » fut tout ce que je pus lui répondre. Elle avait raison, la poisse Swan me suivait partout, même à 5h d'avion de Phoenix.

Elle me serrait fort dans ses bras pendant encore 5 bonnes minutes quand la sonnette retentit. Mon cœur fit de nouveau un bond dans ma poitrine et je commençais légèrement à trembler. Et si c'était lui ? S'il croyait que j'avais un problème ? S'il venait pour dire à quel point il me trouvait ridicule ?

- « Bouges pas je vais voir » me dit Angela alors que je me cachais dans la cuisine, sous le comptoir. Réaction typiquement trouillarde je dois l'avouer.

- « Oh salut euh… » entendis-je de loin.

- « Angela » dit Angela.

- « Oui pardon ! Je devais passer voir Bella pour son article sur, euh, bah sur Edward alors euh… » Il semblait très mal à l'aise.

- « Laisses-le entrer Angie » m'écriais-je en me déplaçant dans le salon. Je devais prendre mes responsabilités et affronter Jasper semblait moins effrayant qu'affronter Edward.

Jasper entra alors dans la salle à manger, les traits légèrement tirés, sans doute dû à la fatigue et à la fête, puis il me regarda d'un air triste, comme s'il lisait en moi.

- « Tu l'as croisé hein » c'était sorti de sa bouche comme ça, sans prévenir.

- « Hum, je vais vous laisser. Je serai dans la chambre Bells »

- « Nan Angie restes » murmurais-je.

- « Ouais tu peux rester » ajouta Jasper.

- « Ok » finit-elle par dire plus elle partit vers la cuisine pour aller chercher du coca.

- « Alors ? » demanda Jasper.

- « Oui. Dans le couloir à l'instant »

- « Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » alors qu'il posait cette question un petit rire sorti de ma bouche.

- « Ce que fait toujours Bella Swan. J'ai fuit »

- « Mais pourquoi ? »

- « Jasper, on… enfin je… tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. On ne se connaît pas, nous ne sommes pas amis et puis tu peux juste être un voisin normal et ne pas t'occuper de mes affaires. Vraiment » insistais-je.

- « Moi je crois que t'es pas une voisine normale. Je le sens » dit-il avec un air convaincu sur le visage.

- « Je ne sais pas » dis-je un peu perdue.

- « Ecoutes Bella, je sais que c'est bizarre mais je sais que tu n'es pas qu'une simple voisine. C'est con, même super étrange mais je le ressens. J'en ai même parlé à Edward ce matin, il croyait que j'étais fou de toi mais, enfin je veux dire, euh ne fais pas cette tête c'est pas le cas hein » ajouta-t-il en voyant ma tête apeurée.

- « Ok » dis-je simplement.

- « Ouais donc, quand je suis sorti tout à l'heure Ed ' était dans les escaliers, la tête dans ses mains comme si il venait de prendre une claque. Tu sais ce matin quand il s'est disputé avec Tanya bah il avait peur à cause de Stefan, que tu dois connaître… Bref ce soir il était là et il était super proche de Tanya. Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé quand il était sorti. Il avait l'air détruit, enfin je veux dire tourmenté puis il est parti sans rien me dire. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que si tu avais été une simple voisine sans importance, Ed' ne se serait jamais figé comme un idiot et il ne serait jamais parti sans rien me dire » il avait dit tout ça en me regardant dans les yeux. J'avais dû m'asseoir tellement la tête me tournait.

- « Waouh » s'exclama Angela. « Bon alors c'est quoi le plan ? » dit-elle enthousiaste.

- « Il n'y aura pas de plan. Je ne veux pas de plan. C'est d'Edward Cullen dont on parle, pas d'un simple gars ok ? Je ne veux pas que vous vous en mêliez. On reste comme on est… Jasper tu es mon voisin, un ami même si tu, euh, le souhaites, mais je ne veux pas entendre parler d'Edward. Je veux juste oublier. » j'avais dit ça de façon à ce que ma voix ne flanche pas et me donne l'air sûr que je voulais avoir en vérité.

- « Mais… » dirent Angela et Jasper en même temps.

- « Pitié » les coupais-je alors que ma voix craquait sous le poids des larmes que je ravalais. Je les regardais un instant puis ils acquiescèrent.

- « Je peux lire l'article ? » demanda Jasper.

- « Bien sûr. Bouges pas je vais chercher mon ordinateur » je filais dans ma chambre et mes yeux se posèrent sur le poster géant d'Edward. « Tes yeux sont encore plus beaux en vrai » murmurais-je pour ne pas que les autres m'entendent. Je fermais les yeux pour revoir son image dans le couloir et mon cœur s'emballa. Je sortais en vitesse de la chambre et fis lire mon article à Jasper.

- « Waouh ! Personne n'a jamais su décrire Ed ' et toi en 100 mots tu nous l'as décrypté ! » s'étonna-t-il.

- « Mouais »

- « Oh mais attends, elle doit assister à l'avant-première lundi ! » dit Angie, fière d'elle.

- « C'est vrai ça ? »demanda Jasper.

- « Oui mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour me mélanger aux gens, je ne serai là-bas que pour juger le film et le jeu d'Edward ça s'arrête là »

Un sourire léger apparut sur les lèvres de Jasper et il acquiesça. Puis la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois. Je me levais pour aller ouvrir la porte, sûre de moi. Ce n'est pas Edward, ce n'est pas Edward n'arrêtais-je pas de me répéter. C'est alors que je tombais sur une petite brunette aux allures de lutin, souriante, jolie à en crever vêtue d'une robe assez jolie et spéciale. Je n'aurais su la décrire mais j'étais certaine qu'il s'agissait d'une robe haute couture.

- « Euh je peux vous aider ? » demandais-je alors que je l'avais très bien reconnu.

Alice Cullen était la grande sœur d'Edward, l'enfant du milieu. Elle était la créatrice de la famille et tout le monde s'arrachait ses collections. Les journaux la décrivaient comme folle, joyeuse, enfantine, gentille et pipelette. Edward ne parlait pas beaucoup d'elle dans ses interviews mais j'avais lu qu'ils étaient très proche tous les deux. Bien plus qu'il ne l'était de sa seconde sœur Rosalie.

- « Oh tu dois être Bella ! Moi c'est Alice ! Je cherche mon petit-ami… Euh Jasper en fait » dit-elle avec entrain.

- « Bien sûr. Il est là euh je vais te le… euh… rendre » dis-je avec un sourire gêné.

- « T'en fais pas Bella je sais très bien qui tu es. Je voulais juste qu'il me dise où est passé mon frère… Tanya le cherche partout »

- « Oh » fut tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche.

Alors que j'allais me retourner pour aller chercher Jasper, ce dernier arriva et son sourire devant Alice redoubla. C'était fou l'amour qui passait dans ce simple sourire. Puis les yeux d'Alice s'illuminèrent en même temps que ceux de Jaz et ils s'embrassèrent doucement sur les lèvres. C'était ça l'amour pensais-je alors qu'ils se détachaient. Ils semblaient se correspondre totalement et ne faire qu'un.

- « Alice je te présente ma voisine et nouvelle amie Bella. Bella je te présente mon Alice » dit-il.

- « Enchantées » Alice et moi avions parlé en même temps.

- « Bella ton article est très bien. On se revoit un de ces quatre ou sinon lundi pour le film » me dit-il.

Je fermais la porte en poussant un énorme soupir. J'avais la tête en compote et le cœur en mauvais état. Je décidais alors d'aller me coucher en faisant un simple signe de la main à Angie, je savais qu'elle comprendrait et qu'elle me laisserait tranquille pour aujourd'hui. J'entrais dans ma chambre en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au poster d'Edward puis m'installais confortablement dan mon lit.

_Have Mercy – Two Ton Boa_

Je me retrouvais dans un couloir sans fin, je ne pouvais en voir le bout et il tanguait comme si j'étais dans un bateau. Tout autour de moi était flou, les murs n'étaient pas droits et paraissaient tordus, littéralement. J'essayais d'avancer dans ce couloir infernal car je savais qu'après l'avoir traversé je retrouverais mon chez moi. Puis sorti de nulle part, Edward. Il avait l'air si furieux, si blessé. Je cherchais mes mots, je voulais lui parler mais je n'avais pas la force de faire passer un seul mot par mes lèvres. Je me mis à pleurer tellement je voulais m'excuser ou du moins lui expliquer pourquoi il ne devait pas m'approcher. Mais il ne comprit rien, il continuait à marcher vers moi, le regard déterminé. Il avait cependant peur, je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux verts émeraude. Nous nous touchâmes presque lorsqu'il tomba à mes pieds, comme sonné. Derrière lui se tenait Tanya, le visage ensanglanté du sang d'Edward avec une expression effrayante. Je criais de toutes mes forces pour qu'on l'aide, je me mis à taper aux portes quand je trouvais Jasper qui accouru mais qui l'instant d'après se mit à rire d'un rire machiavélique. Je me retournais ensuite pour voir Angela et Alice rire tout aussi méchamment pour ensuite être rejointes par madame Cope, son fils, son mari, sa belle-fille puis bientôt Renée et Phil et enfin Charlie qui pointa son doigt sur moi en s'écriant « Tu ne seras jamais capable de l'aimer comme il faut ! Tu es folle à lier ! ». Son rire crispa mon corps tout entier et mon cœur se déchirait dans une plainte que je ne pouvais contrôler. Je criais à m'en époumoner quand tout à coup je fus secouée brusquement et bercée par des voix que je ne reconnaissais pas encore.

- « Ça fait une bonne dizaine de minutes que j'essaye de la réveiller mais elle continue son cauchemar » se plaignait une voix.

- « Bella, Bella tu m'entends ? » le son de la voix était plus grave, plus masculin.

- « Oh mon dieu pourquoi elle répond pas ! » dit la voix plus douce mais légèrement hystérique.

- « Angela vas me chercher une serviette avec des glaçons dedans, humidifie légèrement la serviette pour pas que ce soit trop froid » un léger courant d'air parcouru l'espace puis quelque chose effleurait ma main droite.  
« Hey Bella, tu vas doucement ouvrir tes yeux princesse » il avait dit ça tout doucement, comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Je commençais à reconnaître la voix de Jasper et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. « Chut c'est fini Bella tu es en sécurité, dans ta chambre » murmura-t-il.

- « C'est bon j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé » dit la voix de tout à l'heure, je l'identifiais maintenant comme la voix de ma meilleure amie. « Alors ? » demanda-t-elle alors que je sentais quelque chose d'humide sur mon front.

- « Elle se réveille doucement » répondit Jasper.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ouvris mes yeux, découvrant ma chambre allumée et la tête de mes deux amis, penchés sur moi. J'essayais de me relever mais Jasper m'intima de rester allongée encore un peu. J'étais en sueur, des sillons provenant de mes larmes s'étaient sans doute infiltrés sur mon visage puisque ce dernier me piquait atrocement et mes lèvres avaient pris un goût légèrement salé.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » réussis à articuler pour Jasper.

- « Angela m'a appelé, tu criais depuis un bout de temps et elle n'arrivait pas à te réveiller. Ça lui a fait peur alors elle est venue frapper chez moi »

- « Oh » je regardais Angie avec un air désolé et soufflais.

- « Je crois que tu devrais en parler Bella. Je veux dire, ça te ferais du bien de dire ce que tu ressens de temps en temps… »

Je ne voulais pas avoir cette discussion avec Jasper, ni avec personne d'ailleurs. Victoria avait essayé une fois et je m'étais tellement mise à pleurer qu'elle n'avait pas réitéré l'expérience.

- « Bells. S'il te plaît » chuchota Angela. Ses yeux montraient qu'elle était inquiète.

- « Je… Enfin vous… » je n'arrivais pas à formuler une phrase cohérente.

- « Angie je crois qu'elle a besoin d'un verre d'eau. Et euh… tu pourrais prévenir Alice que j'arrive dans pas longtemps s'il te plaît »

- « Ouais ok » dit Angela, comme résignée. La porte de ma chambre se referma sur son air inquiet puis Jasper s'installa près de moi dans le lit, les bras croisés sur son t-shirt qu'il avait enfilé à l'envers.

- « Bella parles-moi » dit-il. « Fais comme si je n'étais pas… »

- « Comme si tu n'étais pas son meilleur ami ? Comme si tu ne l'avais pas touché ? Comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu ? Comme si tu ne partageais pas ses souvenirs ? Comme si Edward n'existait pas dans ton monde ? » avais-je craché méchamment. Jasper me regarda alors dans les yeux et je ne pus que m'excuser « Excuses-moi »

- « Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. On avance » dit-il calmement. Ce type avait le don de détendre l'atmosphère d'une pièce en un seul regard. J'avais peur de cet effet sur moi. « C'est lui hein ? Il t'a fait du mal dans ce rêve ? »

- « Edward ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche même dans un rêve idiot » dis-je avec assurance. « Jasper je ne veux vraiment pas en parler. J'ai pas envie de te dire que ce mec me retourne la tête et qu'il écrase mon cœur. J'ai pas envie de te dire que je rêve de lui chaque nuit depuis un an et demi, qu'à chaque fois qu'il fait un truc ça a forcément un rapport avec ma vie, que, où que j'aille y'a une trace de lui dans les parages. » Je fis une pause, cherchant les mots exacts. « Je suis fatiguée d'Edward Cullen à tel point que je n'ai même pas de vie sociale convenable. T'avoir rencontré c'est comme donner de l'héroïne à un héroïnomane en manque. Tu es si proche de lui que tout devient plus réel. Victoria m'avait promis qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve » je me mis à pleurer de tout mon saoul. J'avais si mal.

Jasper me prit alors dans ses bras pour me bercer puis je sombrais dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

**POV EDWARD**

_Parasol – The sea and the cake_

Quand elle est passée près de moi j'avais senti son odeur. Elle sentait un mélange de freesia et de soleil. Son odeur toute entière avait pénétré chaque pore de ma peau et avait infiltré mon cœur comme jamais auparavant.  
Mais pourquoi cette fille me rendait-elle si idiot et incompétent ? Ma timidité était certes déjà bien présente mais je ne comprenais pas mon inaptitude à réagir face à cette jeune femme qui me hantait sans pour autant me connaître. J'avais tant de questions à lui poser, tant de choses à lui demander que mes paroles s'étaient coincées aux barrières de mes lèvres.  
Je m'installais sur les marches de l'escalier principal de l'étage et posais ma tête entre mes mains. C'était la première fois qu'une fille ne se jetait pas sur moi mais c'était aussi la première fois que j'avais souhaité qu'elle le fasse. Comme dans mes rêves je voulais la protéger, la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire qu'elle ne craignait plus rien tant que j'étais là. J'étais un putain d'acteur maudit ! Puis je repensais à Tanya et mon cœur se serrait. C'était elle la femme de ma vie.  
Je soupirais alors que mes idées s'embrouillaient et que des yeux chocolat hantaient mon esprit. J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer le plus doucement possible puis des pas se rapprochèrent de moi.

- « Ça va pas Ed' ? » Jasper avait le don de me retrouver dans des états pitoyables.

- « Humpf » réussis-je à sortir de ma bouche.

- « C'est Tanya et Stefan ? Tu sais Edward si elle t'a choisi toi c'est qu'elle t'aime. » me dit-il mais je sentais que cela lui coûtait beaucoup de dire ces choses là. Je levais la tête et le regardais dans les yeux. « Waouh j'ai jamais vu ça dans tes yeux avant » dit-il, « c'est aussi grave que ça ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! » il se mit à rire doucement.

- « J'ai vu la fille qui squatte mes rêves depuis un an et demi Jaz » j'avais sorti ça comme ça, avec Jaz tout semblait si simple.

- « Euh, tu veux dire la fille de ton rêve de ce matin ? Celle que tu as, euh… sauvée dans Times Square ? » il me regarda perplexe.

- « Me regardes pas comme ça ! Moi aussi je croyais qu'elle n'existait pas ! » dis-je énervé.

- « T'énerves pas Ed' et expliques moi en vitesse… »

- « Quoi tu es attendu ? »

- « Ma voisine, tu sais celle dont je t'ai parlé, bah euh elle avait besoin d'un conseil sur un article alors euh bah je l'aide quoi » dit-il comme s'il cachait quelque chose. Il était fou de cette fille ou quoi ?

- « Tu sais Jaz ta relation avec cette fille est vraiment pas claire et puis ça ne me plaît pas que tu la fréquentes alors que tu es avec Alice »

- « Edward tu connais le mot amitié entre homme et femme ? »

- « Oui oui mais je préfère te prévenir avant que tu dérapes » l'informais-je.

- « T'inquiètes pas, Bella est un cœur déjà pris je crois » il avait dit ça avec un sourire bizarre. « Bon alors ton rêve mystère » poursuivait-il sans que je puisse dire quoique ce soit.

- « C'est une de tes voisines, celle du fond » dis-je, complètement défaitiste. Un silence s'installa et je décidais de lever les yeux vers Jasper. Il avait la bouche ouverte en « o » et une expression hagarde. « Quoi ? » finis-je par dire.

- « C'est elle Bella » dit-il avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Je ne comprenais plus rien, ma tête tournait, sans doute à cause des bières. La Bella de Jasper était la jeune fille de mes rêves ? Ce qui veut dire que Jaz avait raison en disant qu'elle était spéciale ?

- « Alors ça » dis-je après un moment de réflexion.

- « Je t'avais dit qu'elle était spéciale » alors qu'il me disait ça, la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit sur Stefan qui partit sans un mot pour nous. « Bon faut que j'aille la voir, tu devrais rentrer Ed' je ramènerais Tanya t'inquiètes pas » puis il partit frapper à la porte de la dite Bella.

J'avais trop peur de la revoir alors je me décidais enfin à partir pour rentrer à la maison. Demetri m'attendait en bas, Jasper devait l'avoir appeler. Mon meilleur ami était prévenant, je ne savais pas ce que je serais devenu sans lui. Dem' me conduisait à la maison en silence puis alors que j'entrais tout juste dans l'appartement mon téléphone sonnait.

- « Allo »

_- « Ed' c'est moi. Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais bien rentré »_ demanda Jaz à l'autre bout du film.

- « Oui Jaz. Merci d'avoir appelé Dem' »

_- « Pas de quoi ma cocotte ! Bon Tanya vient de partir avec Rosalie, elles avaient besoin de papoter apparemment. Elle va pas tarder… »_ il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- « Je sens que tu veux me dire autre chose » dis-je avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_- « Ouais euh, je voulais te parler d'un truc en fait. Juste, euh, Ed' lit le Times samedi s'il te plaît. Rubrique culture »_

- « Pour quoi faire ? » demandais-je étonné.

_- « Fais moi confiance vieux, lis ce truc et on en reparle okay ? »_

- « Ouais, euh, d'accord. » un silence se fit.

_- « Bon je dois y aller. Lis cette rubrique et on se voit lundi matin pour les préparatifs de ton avant-première ! »_

- « Tu pars tout le weekend ou quoi ? Pourquoi lundi ? Il nous reste vendredi, samedi et dimanche… »

_- « En fait j'ai promis à ta sœur un weekend en amoureux à Boston alors… »_

- « Jaz tu mets les petits plats dans les grands ! Félicitations ! Profitez bien. Dis à Alice que je l'aime fort. »

_- « Moi aussi je t'aime frérot »_ entendis-je à l'autre bout du téléphone.

_- « Message passé »_ me dit Jaz. _« Bonne nuit vieux »_

- « Bonne nuit les amoureux » puis je raccrochais.

Je pris place au piano et me mis à jouer. Puis je me rappelais de la demande de Jaz et pris un post-It pour le noter et fourra ce dernier dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Je pianotais l'air qui m'était venu ce matin puis j'entendis la clef tourner dans la serrure.  
Je me retournais sur une Tanya magnifique, éclairée par la lune puisque je n'avais même pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière. Elle s'était maquillée très légèrement et ses lèvres pulpeuses brillaient grâce à la lumière lunaire. Je me levais du piano pour m'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans mes bras pour l'entraîner dans une danse à la fois douce et sensuelle. Je la rapprochais de mon corps tandis que ses lèvres se mouvaient contre les miennes. Sa langue vint quémander l'accès à la mienne mais je la laissais mariner un peu. Je voulais qu'elle sache que j'avais eu peur de Stefan, qu'elle sache que j'étais jaloux. Puis sa langue se fit plus pressante sur ma lèvre inférieure. Elle grogna pour ensuite forcer ce barrage et elle se mit à m'embrasser avec toute la force que son petit corps pouvait donner. Je grognais alors qu'elle pressait son corps contre moi plus étroitement.  
Je ne pouvais plus attendre, il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre que je l'aimais, qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en me choisissant à la place de Stefan, il fallait que je me prouve que je la méritais. Parce qu'en fait c'était de ça qu'il s'agissait. J'avais besoin de me prouver que j'étais digne d'être aimé par une fille comme elle. J'allais lui faire la plus belle des preuves d'amour, j'allais l'aimer jusqu'à ce que mon souffle se coupe.  
Elle commença à fourrager ses mains dans mes cheveux en grognant elle aussi. Sans plus de cérémonie j'attrapais sa taille et la portais jusqu'à notre lit. Je retirais sa tenue tandis qu'elle retirait la mienne, puis je pris un préservatif dans la table de nuit. Je m'insinuais en elle centimètre par centimètre avec une lenteur extrême. Elle poussait alors des cris sourds qui étaient autrefois une mélodie pour moi, mais ce soir c'est comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Je continuais à faire l'amour à celle qui faisait battre mon cœur lorsqu'elle vint enfin, m'emportant dans mon propre plaisir.

- « Je t'aime » murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir au creux de mon épaule.

Je caressais alors ses cheveux et tentais de me concentrer sur sa respiration lente et sereine. Son odeur de lilas emplissait mes narines de la meilleure manière qui soit, mais ce soir, cette odeur me donnait la migraine. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais le corps de Tanya contre moi me repoussais dans mes retranchements, je me sentais si mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être à ma place l'impression de manquer d'une chose essentielle. Tanya se roula sur le côté dans son sommeil, embarquant les trois quart de la couverture comme d'habitude.

Je ne sais pas à quel moment je m'endormis mais j'avais cette même mélodie dans la tête.  
Je me retrouvais alors dans le couloir de l'immeuble de Jaz et Bella se tenait devant moi. La seule chose qui changeait, était qu'elle paraissait irréelle, presque lointaine et dès que je m'approchais d'elle, elle disparaissait de plus en plus. Quand je l'atteignais enfin, je la pris dans mes bras pour profiter de sa douce odeur et de la douceur de son corps contre moi. Plus mon rêve avançait, plus je la serrais fort contre moi pour ne plus la relâcher. Jamais, pensais-je au plus profond de mon cœur. Soudain elle leva les yeux vers moi et sa bouche remuait pour parler mais je n'entendais pas les sons qui en sortaient. J'avais beau me concentrer, rien n'atteignait mes oreilles, puis ensuite je la vis pleurer alors que je sentais un grand coup derrière mon crâne.  
Je me réveillais en sursaut alors que le soleil commençait à se lever. Tanya dormait comme un bébé et avait la bouche entre-ouverte.  
J'aimais la regarder dormir d'habitude mais là cela me donnait la nausée. Il n'était pas encore 6h du matin. Une heure plus qu'inhabituelle pour moi qui avais l'habitude de me lever peu de temps avant midi. Je sortais alors du lit sans réveiller Ta' puis me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour me vêtir d'un bas de jogging et d'un vieux t-shirt.  
J'avais besoin de voir la seule personne qui m'éclaircirait un tant soit peu sur cette foutue histoire.


	7. Apprendre

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Nous revoilà pour le chapitre suivant. J'aimerais vraiment toutes vous remercier de tout mon coeur. Chaque jour de nouvelles reviews avec des mots d'encouragement et des compliments qui franchement me font tourner la tête. Je ne suis pas sûre de mériter tant de gentillesse._

_Merci à mes inscrites à qui j'essaye de répondre le plus vite possible et le plus sincèrement. Vous êtes extraordinaires ;)_

_Réponses aux non-inscriptes :_

_Ml46 : Je suis très fière de ton addiction. Merci d'avoir été là depuis le début et c'est avec plaisir que j'écris cette fic que j'appelle mon bébé. Pour les cauchemars eh bien oui ils sont flippants mais que serait une vie sans ses petits à côtés horribles ? Pour Bella, elle aura en effet bien du mal à l'oublier et le courage ne l'aidera pas franchement lol Encore merci de me lire miss!_

_titine : Merci beaucoup! Voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents =)_

_N'anas : A chacune de tes reviews je meurs de rire! On a un point commun : on adore Gad lol Oui Jasper est un type bien, il est un peu le frère d'Edward puisqu'ils ont grandi ensemble... ça on l'apprendra plus tard dans la fic promis. Pour Edward (et je le dis un peu pour tout le monde lol), saches qu'il est bien plus imprévisible qu'il n'y paraît et je pense que "la personne" qu'il va voir va vous étonner lol. Merci encore pour tes reviews et j'espère ne pas te décevoir dans ce chapitre :)_

_Marion : Bienvenue chez toi =) C'est avec plaisir de t'accueillir sur cette fic en espérant qu'elle te plaise. xoxo_

_J'aimerais aussi remercier ma Nathou, Ma fée Sam, Ma Lillas grande soeur d'amour, Ma Niouk et Soph ma vilaine Junkie qui croient en moi (peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs lol). Je vous aime mes vilaines 3_

_Aujourd'hui pas de POV Edward... Promis il arrive dans le prochain chapitre de samedi. Je vous ai mis les liens pour les vêtements de Bella pour l'avant première (vous n'êtes pas obligés d'aller voir, c'était seulement pour m'inspirer et en fait on m'a dit que mon goût pour la mode n'était pas si mal après tout... Ouf je me sentais vraiment naze sur le coup lol). Mais comme je suis pas douée je vous mets ça avec des espace sinon ça donne rien :s_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Apprendre

**POV BELLA**

Le vendredi matin, je m'étais réveillée seule dans mon lit, les couvertures délicatement posées sur mes épaules et le lampadaire allumé. Tout semblait calme dans l'appartement, seuls les bruits new yorkais résonnaient dans ma chambre. Je ne me suis pas levée ce jour là, je me suis rendormie comme pour rattraper un sommeil de 100 ans. Je n'avais ni entendu Angela, ni le coursier du Times apporter mon badge et les recommandations de Félix.  
Angela était venue me réveiller le soir pour regarder un film, un magnifique film d'amour comme on les aime. Love Actually prouvait qu'on avait le droit de rêver à une fin heureuse quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Ma meilleure amie n'avait pas reparlé de la soirée d'hier, elle n'en a d'ailleurs pas reparlé du weekend. Je n'en avais pas envie non plus alors cela m'arrangeait.  
Nous avions passé le weekend dans les musées et à Central Park. Le samedi matin Angie m'avait réveillé pour que nous allions visiter le Metropolitan Museum, le Met et sa culture. Nous avions décidé de voir l'exposition sur la culture égyptienne, notre période préférée. Nous étions restées des heures devant les explications de conservation de leurs défunts puis devant les bijoux et pierres précieuses de l'époque. J'étais tombée amoureuse d'un hippopotame fait de pierre de jade. Il était bleu turquoise et Angie avait même insisté pour que je prenne la pose devant ce minuscule trésor.

Il était 14h lorsque nous sortîmes du Met et nous étions tellement affamées que nous nous sommes jetées sur le pauvre vendeur de hot dogs qui se trouvait juste en face de la bâtisse. Puis étant à côté de Central Park, le côté Est, nous avions flâné jusqu'à tomber sur la statue d'Alice aux pays des merveilles où nous prîmes place. Cette statue était magnifique, dans les teintes marron doré, avec une Alice assise sur un grand champignon bordé de trois petits à gauche puis à droite. Le lapin retard, comme je l'appelais étant petite, se trouvait à la droite d'Alice avec le chat bizarre sur sa branche d'arbre. Le chapelier fou se tenait à sa gauche, un sourire machiavélique et complètement tordu sur le visage.  
J'aimais cette statue pour sa représentation symbolique de l'enfance et de la maturité. Le vue sur le lac donnait des envies de voler et le rire des enfants raisonnaient. Angela semblait également se délecter d'un tel paysage. Mais j'aimais aussi cette statue parce qu'IL y avait été assis un jour. J'essayais de chasser cette pensée mais elle restait accrochée à mon esprit de folle furieuse. Un frisson me parcouru.

- « Il serait temps de rentrer à la maison tu ne crois pas ? » dit Angie

- « J'aime cet endroit » répondis-je sincèrement.

- « Je sais » soupira-t-elle. « En fait j'ai invité Embry et Jared à venir manger des pizzas et regarder un match des Yankees ce soir » dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- « Cool ! » souriais-je. Embry et Jared avaient le don de me faire rire, ce qui allait forcément me faire du bien. Et puis j'aimais bien les Yankees même si je préférais les Red Sox de Boston, d'ailleurs c'était un sujet de chamailleries avec Phil, le nouveau mari de maman, quand nous regardions les matchs.

- « Cool alors » répondit Angela en se levant et en m'attirant sur la terre ferme.

Nous étions rentrées rapidement et avions rangé l'appartement jusqu'à ce que mon portable sonne.

- « Allo »

_- « A l'huile ! Tu devais m'appeler pour me tenir au courant Bells tête en l'air !_ » s'écria Victoria.

- « Bonjour à toi aussi grande sœur ! »

_- « Non pas de bonjour ! Dis moi si tu as le job et surtout expliques moi le silence radio que tu t'évertues à garder depuis deux jours »_ dit-elle avec rage. Elle avait sa voix inquiète…

- « J'ai été prise, j'ai du rédigé un court article de 100 mots sur le sujet qui me plaisait le plus et Félix a adoré. Il te passe d'ailleurs le bonjour et attends ton coup de fil. Vendredi on est sorti et aujourd'hui aussi. Ce soir on reçoit Embry et Jared et voilà » dis-je d'une traite.

_- « Félicitations petite sœur ! Tu es la meilleure ! Bref ! Okay et la véritable raison du silence je te prie ? »_ un silence. _« Me forces pas à crier pitié je suis fatiguée j'ai eu une dure journée au boulot »_

- « Jedoismerendreàl'avantpremièred'Edwardetjesuistombéedessusdanslecouloir » dis-je sans articuler.

_- « Euh pardon ? »_

- « Humpf » m'essoufflais-je.

_- « Bells »_ tonna-t-elle.

- « J'ai vu Edward dans le couloir. Il était chez Jasper pour une fête » dis-je résignée.

_- « Oh mon dieu ! Merde ! »_ elle marmonnait autre chose que je ne compris pas. _« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » _finit-elle par demander.

- « Bah, euh, comme prévu j'ai fuit… Sachant que lundi je dois aller à l'avant-première pour écrire un papier sur lui »

_- « Oh ma jelly bells ! J'aimerais tant être là ! »_ pleurnicha-t-elle.

- « T'en fais pas les renforts arrivent » souriais-je en entendant la sonnette.

_- « Bon si j'ai bien compris tu vas te venger sur le pauvre Embry. Profites princesse ! »_

- « Et toi avec ton James ? »

_- « Il va bien, il est repartit pour Seattle ce matin. Je peux pas t'expliquer c'est trop long. Je risque de venir sur New York dans une semaine, après l'avant-première. J'ai un papier à rédiger sur un gros bonnet de la police là-bas alors je vais venir t'embêter un peu je pense »_

- « J'ai hâte »

_- « Moi aussi petite sœur. Tête haute, ne fuis pas. Et puis si il est intelligent cet homme il verra à quel point ma petite sœur est géniale. »_

- « Ou pas » murmurais-je alors que je l'entendais grogner.

_- « J'y vais mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Oh et joli ton article ! J'attends celui de l'avant-première avec impatience »_ me dit-elle avant de raccrocher pour ne pas que je réplique.

J'avais complètement oublié que l'article paraîtrait aujourd'hui. Je laissais tomber mon portable sur mon lit et rejoignis la salle à manger en soufflant.  
La soirée se passa dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Embry tentait coûte que coûte de me draguer, de m'embrasser mais je ne me laissais pas faire. Il était jeune. A 18 ans on ne peut pas vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'on faisait. Avec Jared ils avaient même rapporté le New York Times pour lire et re-relire mon « sublimissime » article de la mort pour le crétin Cullen comme ils disaient. Angela les avait repris plusieurs fois puis lorsque j'eus assez de leur petit jeu je suis partie me coucher.  
Je n'avais pas sommeil alors comme souvent dans ces cas là je me mis à écouter de la musique. Mais ce soir là la seule musique que j'avais envie d'entendre était la sienne.

_I'll be your lover too – Robert Pattinson_

La guitare ronronnait à mes oreilles et je me retrouvais instantanément en face d'Edward qui jouait.

_I'll be your man  
(Je serais ton homme)_

_And I'll do my best__  
(Et je ferais de mon mieux)_

_To take good care of you_  
_(Pour prendre grand soin de toi)_

_And I'll understand_  
_(Et je comprendrais)_

Sa voix rauque et brisée commençait à investir l'espace autour de nous et je me laissais bercer par ses paroles. Ses mots pénétraient ma peau comme des milliers d'échardes.

_You'll be my __Queen__  
(Tu seras ma reine)_

_I'll be your King_  
_(Je serais ton roi)_

_And I'll be your lover too_  
_(Et je serais également ton amant)_  
_Yeah yeah_

_Yes I will_  
_(Oui je le serais)_

J'aurais aimé qu'il me dise tout ça, j'aurais aimé m'installer près de lui et lui murmurer les mots qu'il chantait.

_Derry down green  
(Mât en bas vert)_

_Color__ of my dream  
(Couleur de mon rêve)_

_A dream that's daily comin' true._  
_(Un rêve devenant quotidien)_

_And ohhh when the day is through_  
_(Et alors qu'il devient vrai)_

_I will come__ to you  
(Je viendrais vers toi)_

_And tell you of_  
_(Et te conterais)_

_Your many charms_  
_(Tes nombreux charmes)_

_And girl you look at me_  
_(Et ô ma jolie tu me regarderas)_

_With eyes that see_  
_(Avec ces yeux qui voient tout)_

_And we'll melt into each others eyes_  
_(Et nous nous perdrons dans le regard de l'autre)_

La voix a moitié cassée, la musique s'arrêtait doucement pour n'être qu'un léger murmure. Une ode à l'amour, cette même ode qu'il devait chanter à Tanya.

_You'll be my __Queen__  
(Tu seras ma reine)_

_I'll be your King_  
_(Je serais ton roi)_

_And I'll be your lover too_  
_(Et je serais également ton amant)_

Je m'endormais sur ces paroles. J'avais pris la décision de ne pas me laisser pourrir la vie par ce weekend désastreux. J'allais m'éclater, vivre, oublier Cullen, oublier Dénali, me faire de nouveaux amis et surtout profiter. Advienne que pourra. Et c'est cet adage qui mena la danse dans chacun de mes rêves.

Le lundi matin était arrivé beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Je n'avais pas revu Jasper depuis l'incident de vendredi soir. Quand je sortis de l'appartement vide à 10h, je me sentais étrangement mal à l'aise… Angela était partie pour une semaine chez son oncle et sa tante qui soit disant la réclamaient. Je la soupçonnais d'avoir fait ça pour me laisser seule lundi soir… Comme si j'allais ramener quelqu'un ou comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose. Je fermais donc la porte pour me diriger sur la 8ème avenue et le siège du New York Times.  
Jessica était de nouveau à l'accueil avec son sourire faux et sa chevelure blonde.

- « Bella ! Ton article était FA-BU-LEUX ! Je suis super fan d'Edward ! Il est si craquant ! Je suis jalouse que tu puisses le voir ce soir ! Du coup j'ai pris une de ses photos tu veux bien lui faire signer s'il te plaît ? » me demanda-t-elle avec des yeux de petite fille.

- « Oh, euh, tu veux euh, un autographe ? » lui demandais-je un peu perdue et aussi extrêmement flippée. Cette fille devait avoir mon âge et franchement les autographes très peu pour moi.

- « Bah oui voyons ! Il va toucher cette photo ! J'aurais son odeur dessus ! » dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

- « Oh oui, évidemment » dis-je avec ironie et en prenant sa photo d'Edward, torse nu. On va perdre Bella si on commence la journée comme ça.

Elle me fit un signe de la tête et je pris l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le bureau de Félix. Celui-ci était posté devant sa porte, en pleine discussion avec un grand type à l'allure de footballeur américain. Quand il tourna sa tête vers moi je ne pus m'empêcher de détailler son visage de bébé. Il me faisait penser à un poupon, ses traits étaient légèrement marqués et on aurait dit qu'il adoptait un regard de cocker… Autrement le dit le parfait journaliste de sport sûr de lui et de sa foutue corpulence d'athlète.

- « Bella ! » s'écria Félix en venant me prendre dans ses bras.

- « Bonjour »

- « Alors prête pour ce soir ? » demanda-t-il alors que le blondinet se déplaça vers nous en toussotant. « Oh pardon je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Bella je te présente Mike Newton notre journaliste sportif » Bingo Bella « Mike je te présente Bella Swan notre nouvelle recrue pour la rubrique culture » dit-il avec le sourire.

- « C'est toi qui a fait cet article sur Cullen ? » demanda le fameux Mike.

- « Euh, ouais » dis-je gênée.

- « Je peux facilement te dire ce qu'est Edward Cullen. Un imposteur qui joue de sa belle gueule pour emballer les filles… Il boit, il fume, il baise et il ne se lave pas. Vive le mystère Cullen » dit-il méchamment.

- « Point de vue intéressant… » dis-je faussement intéressée avant d'ajouter « Et c'est le cinéphile qui parle ou l'homme jaloux ? »

- « Euh, enfin je veux dire, euh… »

- « Elle marque un point Newton » dit Félix à moitié mort de rire. « Bon Bella on va le laisser réfléchir sur cette question pendant que je te présente l'équipe rapidement »

- « Okay. Bonne journée Newton » dis-je à l'attention du jeune homme qui était toujours paralysé par ma question.

- « Bon sens de la répartie Swan » me glissa Félix.

- « Je déteste qu'on juge sans connaître le fond des choses » expliquais-je. Je me gardais bien de dire que je détestais qu'on touche à Edward, même si ce qu'il avait dit avait du vrai…

Nous étions arrivés dans un open space où nous pouvions voir des dizaines de Mac sur les bureaux avec à leur commande des journalistes qui s'affairaient à leur tâche. Je regardais ébahie toute cette agitation, me sentant porter par la folie journalistique. Tout le monde se stoppa quand Félix prit la parole.

- « J'aimerai juste votre attention 5 petites secondes les jeunes. Voilà. Mallory lâches ton ordi s'il te plaît » dit Félix à l'attention d'une autre blonde, bien plus blonde que Jessica d'ailleurs. « Voilà, je voulais vous présenter Bella Swan, elle va tenir la nouvelle rubrique du journal. Elle est étudiante en littérature et nous vient de Phoenix. Alors tout le monde soyez sympa et aidez la si jamais elle a besoin okay ? »

- « Oui chef » s'écrièrent tous les journalistes. Un type de taille moyenne et la peau légèrement basanée me fit un énorme clin d'œil.

- « Bella, tu as devant toi Tyler Crowley, il se charge de l'actualité mondiale là-bas tu as Lauren Mallory pour la mode Jane Volturo et Alec Volturo pour les dernières news et Heidi Volti pour la météo. Les autres sont des stagiaires comme Mary là-bas, Alistair qui a toujours cet air martyrisé et Maggie qui est notre préposé à l'économie. Je pense avoir fait le tour » dit Félix.

- « Salut » murmurais-je alors que tous les regards étaient portés sur moi.

- « Bon au boulot maintenant ! Bella suis moi on va aller à l'accueil Jessica a tenu à choisir ta tenue pour ce soir avec l'aide de Lauren. » il fit un clin d'œil à cette dernière ce qui me fit très peur. On ne pouvait pas dire que je ne leur faisais pas confiance mais moi, dans une robe à la mode… L'idée me laissait perplexe. « Il faut bien que notre princesse soit toute jolie. Et puis Victoria m'a téléphoné, elle a pu nous éclairer un tant soit peu » ajouta-t-il avant de m'entraîner dans l'ascenseur.

Une demi-heure plus tard je ressortais de mon nouvel enfer personnel. Jessica avait réussi à me dégoter une robe de soirée Monsoon **( http : // tinypic. com /r/2me50rd/6 )** d'un gris foncé avec des euh… je dirais un effet tâches blanches sur mon buste. Jessica avait appelé ça d'un truc particulier mais je ne m'en souvenais franchement pas. Elle avait ensuite sorti des escarpins Guess **(http : // tinypic. com /r/1endip/6) **et mes yeux n'avaient fait qu'un tour. Elle m'avait alors convaincu d'essayer et voyant que je tenais sur mes jambes Félix a appuyé la décision de son employée. En gros je devrais aller à cette fichue avant-première déguisée. J'en revenais pas ! J'avais cependant une chance inouïe de ne pas être restée puisque Jessica voulait me maquiller et me coiffer. C'est alors épuisée que je rentrais chez moi à midi après deux heures de torture.

Je m'affalais alors sur le canapé pour m'y endormir. Je faisais une sieste paisible, sans rêve quand ma sonnette se mit à pousser la chansonnette de manière démesurée. Je grognais puis me dirigeais vers la porte.

- « Oh mon dieu elle va t'achever » dit Jasper en me poussant un peu et en entrant chez moi.

- « Euh, salut Jaz bien ton weekend ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez moi ? » arrivais-je à articuler.

- « Il est 15h Bella et l'avant première est dans trois heures. Alice tu sais ma petite amie, elle t'apprécie beaucoup. Enfin on a parlé de toi et elle veut t'aider alors elle veut te donner un coup de main ce soir pour l'avant première d'Edward. Elle va arriver dans 5 minutes et si elle voit que tu ne te prépares pas elle va faire une crise ! » me dit-il à une vitesse incroyable.

- « Hein ? » fut la seule réponse qui passait la barrière de mes lèvres, puis à peine voulais-je fermer ma porte qu'une chaussure la bloquait. « Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? » dis-je en regardant à qui ce pieds appartenait.

- « Bonjour Bella ! Oh mon dieu tu n'es pas prête ! Mais Jaz tu faisais quoi là ! »

- « Mais bébé… »

- « Non pas de mais on n'a pas le temps là ! Files t'habiller je m'occupe de ma nouvelle amie » dit Alice d'un ton très autoritaire. Jasper baissa les yeux et se dirigea vers la porte.

- « Bon courage » murmura-t-il à mon attention avant de sortir de l'appartement.

- « J'ai entendu ça Jasper Whitlock ! Bon Bella vas prendre une douche rapide je ramène le matos » elle me fit un sourire et partit à son tour.

Mais c'est quoi cette maison de fou ? Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour voir que mes cheveux ne ressemblaient à rien et que ma tête faisait peur à voir. Je décidais donc qu'un grand nettoyage de tignasse s'imposait avec épilation rapide au rasoir et pose de crème adoucissante sur mes jambes.  
Quinze minutes plus tard je me tenais dans le salon, en peignoir, Alice me coiffant et blablatant comme si nous nous connaissions depuis des années.

- « Quand j'ai vu Jaz pour la première fois j'ai su que c'était lui. Il avait beau être le meilleur ami d'Edward je savais que c'était l'homme de ma vie. Tout ça pour te dire que toi aussi tu dois croire en tes capacités et que si tu sens un truc bizarre pour quiconque tu dois foncer »

- « Euh, ouais, c'est sûr… Merci hum, merci Alice » chuchotais-je.

- « Tu sais avant Edward était comme toi. Enfin il l'est toujours mais depuis qu'il est comédien c'est plus pareil, il se cache derrière ses rôles… C'est assez flippant »

- « On se cache tous derrière un rôle »

- « Tu ne te caches pas bien alors » dit Alice pour enfin dire « Voilà coiffure terminée ! Et il n'est que 16h30 ! C'est super ! Files t'habiller je t'attends là »

- « Mais… »

- « Pas de mais zou ! »

Je partis résigner dans ma chambre et enfilais la robe que Jessica avait pris pour moi. Elle épousait chacune de mes courbes. J'avais mis un soutien gorge Victoria's secrets que Renée m'avait offert et qui avait l'avantage d'avoir des bretelles transparentes. Ce n'est pas que j'avais une énorme poitrine mais je ne pouvais décemment pas ne pas mettre de sous-vêtement. Je mis un shorty assortis, noir, en coton… Je n'aime pas la dentelle. Puis je mettais les escarpins.  
Je me dirigeais vers le salon quand Alice m'entendit, alors elle se retourna et sa bouche formait un « o » de surprise.

- « C'est moche hein ? » demandais-je en grimaçant.

- « Tu plaisantes Bella ! Mon dieu on dirait une star » s'exclama-t-elle. « Tiens regardes dans le miroir de la salle de bain »

Je me dirigeais vers le miroir pour y voir une Bella totalement différente de ce que je suis habituellement. Mes cheveux étaient remontés dans un chignon amélioré et des boucles descendaient sur mes épaules pour donner un côté assez sauvage mais classe à la coiffure. Je me trouvais presque jolie.

- « Tu vois que tu es jolie » dit Alice alors que je sortais de la salle de bain.

- « Mouais… »

Nous fûmes interrompus par la sonnette et sans me demander Alice se rua sur la porte. Elle avait dû sentir qu'il s'agissait de son amoureux.

- « Vous êtes prêtes les princesses ? » demanda-t-il.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Alice portait une robe de couleur verte avec des reflets **(La même que Bella dans le film New Moon)**. Elle semblait virevolter autour d'elle comme les robes des fées. Elle n'avait pas coiffé ses cheveux ce qui leur donnait un aspect désordonné assez classe. Jasper quant à lui portait un simple costume cravate assorti à ses yeux bleus.

- « Oui on peut y aller » dit Alice d'un ton enjoué.

- « Je ne viendrais pas avec vous » dis-je calmement. Je vis Alice faire les gros yeux et m'expliquais avant qu'elle ne réplique « Je ne suis pas de votre famille et mon rôle ce soir est de critiquer Edward, enfin de le juger. Je n'ai pas envie d'arriver avec vous pour qu'on dise par la suite que je me suis fait acheter par Cullen et sa troupe »

- « Oh » dit Alice, comme… déçue ?

- « Comme tu veux Bella. J'avais prévu le coup donc tu as aussi un taxi qui t'attend en bas » dit Jasper en me faisant un clin d'œil. Alice lui jeta un coup d'œil puis il acquiesça… C'était un signe ou quoi ? « Bon on se voit là-bas Bells. Chérie je t'attends dans la voiture. » Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la sœur d'Edward puis partit.

Alice s'installa sur le canapé et tapota la place près d'elle. Quand elle vit que je ne bougeais pas elle souffla, réitéra son geste et fit d'un mouvement d'œil l'aller-retour du canapé à moi et vice-versa.

- « Viens là Bella je ne mords pas » dit-elle en souriant.

- « Ok »

- « Voilà je connais l'histoire et je sais que ce n'est pas facile de se manger la réalité comme ça. Edward est un type comme les autres et je sais que c'est cet aspect de sa personnalité qui doit te plaire étant donné que tu n'as pas l'air d'une hystérique. » elle me regarda en souriant.

- « Merci » glissais-je alors qu'elle hocha la tête pour reprendre.

- « C'était un test. Je ne croyais pas Jasper quand il disait que tu étais différente. Mais tu m'as prouvé le contraire cet après-midi. Tu n'as pas sauté partout en me voyant, t'as pas pleuré non plus et surtout tu n'as pas demandé de nouvelles d'Edward ou autres choses concernant mon petit frère. Je sais tu vas me dire que ça ne veut rien dire et tout puis que tu restes une fan. Mais Edward aussi est fan, je le suis aussi et ça n'empêche qu'une célébrité est une personne comme les autres, simple avec des goûts, des défauts, des qualités. Bref tout ça pour te dire que contrôler ses actes ça s'apprend. » Je regardais Alice avec un air dubitatif.

- « Je ne… enfin je ne te suis pas vraiment » osais-je dire.

- « Ta rencontre avec Jaz est un signe, pas de doute là-dessus. Ça veut dire qu'il faut que tu apprennes à vivre avec ton ressenti sur Edward. Bella ce soir tu vas entrer dans la vie d'Edward Cullen et je peux t'assurer que tu vas trouver la place que tu recherches depuis longtemps. Seulement tu dois apprendre. Tu dois maîtriser ce côté enfantin qu'on a tous en nous, ce côté attiré par le faste, la célébrité. Je sais que tu restes une fille simple mais tu rêves toujours d'un idéal. Alors laisses moi te donner un conseil : ne vis pas dans l'idéal. Vis dans l'instant présent, prends ce que tu peux prendre et joues le jeu en ta faveur. » Elle me regarda dans les yeux avant de me prendre dans ses bras. « Bon on va être en retard ! N'aie pas peur je suis comme ça tout le temps. Jaz m'appelle son lutin et Emmett sa naine alors c'est pour te dire ! »

- « Merci beaucoup »

- « Ne me remercie pas. Jaz a su me convaincre et puis tu n'as pas l'air d'être aussi tarée que les hystériques ! » me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle s'éclipsa en me souhaitant une bonne soirée et partit en direction de la porte. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve éveillé. Je prenais un cache cœur noir pour le mettre par-dessus la robe puis pris un mini sac, qu'Angela m'avait prêté, et qui contenait mon badge et la note de Félix. Je jetais un œil à mon portable pour voir les sms d'encouragements d'Angela, Victoria et Félix puis me dirigeais vers le bas de mon bâtiment où un taxi m'attendait.

- « Où est-ce que nous allons mademoiselle ? » me demanda le chauffeur.

- « Le Lincoln Center. Le cinéma précisément »

- « Bien mademoiselle »

J'allais jouer mon plus grand rôle ce soir, le rôle de Bella Swan, journaliste du Times, adulte depuis 5 minutes et officiellement amie de la famille Cullen. Tout ça pour une personne.


	8. Le style Edward Cullen

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Nous y voilà.... Ou pas. Vous allez sûrement me tuer lol. Ce chapitre est exclusivement du POV Edward, en parallèle avec celui Bella de mercredi. Je me sens un peu coupable car je sais que vous rêviez de l'avant première... Mais promis elle sera la semaine prochaine (croix de bois croix de fer!). En fait, c'est un peu de ma faute, je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire mais je suis en avance sur les chapitres, même extrêmement. Je ne veux pas me retrouver à cours de chapitre et je veux surtout continuer l'histoire jusqu'au bout... D'où mes pertes de mémoire sur les chapitres qui arrivent... Ben ouais comme je les envois à la relecture et que je les re-re-recorrige moi-même avant de les poster eh bien j'ai la surprise de découvrir le chapitre que je poste lol (bizarre hein ?)_

_Bref, passons mes excuses et allons directement aux remerciements! Près de 99 reviews, des story alerts, des favorite story alerts... Chaque jour je suis limite choquée et super honorée. Je suis super heureuse que vous aimiez mon bébé et je vous remercie du plus profond de mon coeur pour tant d'entrain, de gentillesse. Petite dédicace à Imou qui a toujours des remarques qui vont droit dans mon égo qui va finir par être surdimensionné (lol ou pas)._

_Cette fic est importante pour moi, elle raconte presque la réalité. J'y mets beaucoup de moi, de ma vie, des personnes qui m'entourent. Pour vous dire, j'ai même une de mes relectrices qui m'a dit qu'elle en avait plus appris sur moi en lisant mes chapitres qu'en me parlant chaque jour... Je vais devoir me poser des questions lol. Un grand merci donc à tout le monde et à mes supers inscrites qui me laissent des reviews vraiment intéressantes pour moi 3_

_Réponses aux non-inscrites (non moins importantes et que j'adore) :_

_Sweetygirl : Bienvenue à la maison, j'espère que tu appréciera la lecture ;)_

_Mel : Voici la suite misstinguette. Alors bonne lecture lol_

_Jenny : Pitié ne m'en veux pas, la rencontre n'est que mercredi :$ Mais bon tu as le droit à un POV Edward pour savoir un peu qui est vraiment ce personnage atypique =)_

_Anne-Laure : Merci beaucoup. ça me touche énormément (et hop la tomate est revenue :$). Bonne lecture à toi =)_

_Posteur non identifié : " Wooooow je l'adore ta fiction, mais beurkkk fallait vraiment mettre Newton, remaque j'ai rigolé lorsque Bella la retournée et vlan Mike dans les dents ;) Toujours aussi hâte de lire la suite ^__^" --- Merci beaucoup, oui il fallait bien rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au ptit Mike ;)_

_Ml46 : Promis je te garde les chapitres au chaud. Bon voyage lol. Pour les présentations officielles je pense que tu vas être étonnée au prochain chapitre... Merci d'aimer mon bébé =) ça me touche beaucoup et j'adore lire tes reviews, mais arrêtes de dire des trucs comme GENIAL ou autre je vais finir par mourir pivoine ;)_

_N'anas : A chaque review (je me répète vive la vieillesse) je meurs de rire avec toi. Oui Gad c'est notre repère :p Tu voulais savoir hein ? Eh bien voici un POV Edward tout chaud, qui vient du fin fond de sa petite gueule d'amour hihi_

_Voilà, j'ai fini de vous embêter lol Encore mille fois merci, je remercie aussi mes vilaines qui se reconnaîtrons sûrement (Sam ma fée, Nathou mamaounette, Lillas ma soeur chérie, Niouk my best des best et ma vilaine Soph junkie lol)_

_Oh et j'ai oublié de le faire aux chapitres précédents mais : Disclaimer, les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer (que je remercie fortement pour tant de talent), je ne fais qu'inventer une histoire différente (qui m'appartient). Voilà_

_Sur ce bonne lecture 3_

* * *

Le style Edward Cullen

**POV EDWARD**

Je n'avais jamais passé une veille d'avant-première aussi foireuse et déprimante. Après m'être levé samedi matin pour aller lui révéler mes doutes, je ne me sentais pas mieux. Même si Central Park était l'endroit le plus calme au monde à 6h du matin, il restait le mystère de toute une vie. J'aimais bien cet endroit de New York, ça me faisait penser à Hyde Park, le parc londonien où je faisais les quatre cent coups quand j'étais gosse, d'ailleurs Jasper n'était jamais loin à cette époque. La maison me manquait, Londres et ses quartiers, son métro coloré, ses gens excentriques. J'aimais bien New York même si je n'avais pas eu la chance de tout visiter à cause de ma soudaine popularité.  
En réalité New York m'évoquait beaucoup de choses, un peu comme la France. Ouais je crois que mes trois endroits préférés resteraient Londres, New York et Paris. Londres parce qu'elle était ma ville de naissance, New York pour ce sentiment étrange que la ville provoquait en moi et Paris pour sa langue française magnifique et les clichés inévitables qui caractérisaient cette ville.  
Quand je m'étais levé ce matin là j'avais pensé à appeler Jasper mais je ne savais pas trop comment lui expliquer ce que je ressentais tout en ne le sachant pas moi-même. Il fallait que je réfléchisse et que je mette les choses au clair avec mon subconscient. La musique n'adoucissait pas cette prise de conscience et puis en parler à Jaz me faisait franchement flipper. Il est mon meilleur ami depuis si longtemps que ça me tue de lui parler parce qu'en cinq pauvres secondes il décrypte tout. Et malgré moi je flippais face à ses analyses de la situation.

J'avais marché une bonne heure, Demetri à mes trousses pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité puis je me suis assis sur la statue d'Alice au pays des merveilles où j'avais tourné une scène de l'un de mes films. Cet endroit m'apaisait, j'aimais particulièrement lire les inscriptions sur les bancs qui l'entouraient. L'un deux parlait d'un amour infini « A toi mon amour impossible dont je me délecte de ta beauté à chaque réveil que dieu me permet d'avoir, signé Bob ». C'est joliment dit pensais-je. Vers 9h les gens affluaient et Dem prit peur alors il m'a raccompagné chez moi, enfin chez Jaz.

- « Tu sais gamin, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe depuis hier mais je vois bien la tête que tu fais. A ton âge on se pose pas de questions, on vit, on profite. Par contre si ça concerne l'amour alors tu n'as plus qu'une chose à faire : écouter ton cœur. C'est cliché, c'est idiot, ça peut faire mal mais ça peut surtout apporter plus de réponses à tes questions qu'une simple balade dans ton parc mythique. » Il me tapota le dos puis me laissa rentrer.

Quand je suis rentré, Tanya dormait encore. Elle ronflait légèrement ce qui présageait encore de longues heures de sommeil. Je m'installais au piano et me mis à rejouer la mélodie que m'inspirait Bella. Merde c'était donc ça ! Elle m'inspirait quoi ! Je reçus ma réponse en plein visage. Cette fille me captivait et je ne savais même pas pourquoi ! Fallait que je parle à Jaz mais à cette heure là il était soit en train de dormir, soit en train de faire des trucs pas supers catholiques avec ma sœur ou alors ils étaient en route pour Boston. Dans tous les cas le déranger serait inutile et puis de toute façon il fallait que je le vois.  
Au lieu de me poser tant de questions je décidais d'aller dans la chambre de Jaz et d'y dormir. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans le même lit que Tanya pour le moment parce que j'avais l'impression de lui mentir, de la trahir si je dormais dans le même lit en pensant à une inconnue.

La journée du vendredi se passa alors comme ça, nous étions restés à l'appartement. Tanya c'était levé du mauvais pied à cause de son euh, organisme féminin. Nous avions donc passé notre journée en véritables ermites à la recherche d'un nid douillet. Cela faisait deux heures que nous épluchions les livres, journaux, sites internet et j'en passe. Ça me gonflait.

- « Eddie fais un effort merde ! On fait ça pour nous à la fin ! » s'écria Tanya en me balançant un énième journal.

- « Je fais cet effort mais là j'ai besoin d'une bière » dis-je en me levant et en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- « Mais t'es chiant ! La bière et toi c'est pire que tout ! Manque plus que ta clope et ça fait la panoplie du rebelle parfait ! » dit-elle d'un ton supérieur.

- « Pardonnez-moi my lady ! Mais dites-moi, juste une question… Qui est-ce qui se fait prendre en photo en train de fumer des joints, de boire et de faire des doigts d'honneur ? » dis-je avec dédain. Un silence s'installa. « Ouais c'est bien ce que je disais » finis-je par lancer.

- « Okay c'était nul » avoua Tanya alors que je revenais cigarette au bec et bière à la main. « Faudrait qu'on en parle Eddie. De… Enfin tu vois ? » dit-elle.

- « Tu veux me dire quoi ? Que t'as pas pu t'empêcher de te dandiner devant lui pour te prouver qu'il te voulait encore ? Ou alors qu'il t'a supplié de lui parler en faisant ta greluche ? » j'étais méchant, j'étais un salaud… Mais j'étais jaloux ! Après tout elle avait fait son choix donc pourquoi retourner vers lui si ce n'est pour me prouver qu'elle regrettait ?

- « Edward… » elle me regardait dans les yeux, un air triste accroché à son visage. Vous savez le genre de visage qui vous dit qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre que vous.

- « Alors pourquoi tu veux trouver cet appart ' avec moi si tu veux le retrouver ? » j'avais sorti ça comme la chose la plus normale au monde et calmement alors que j'avais envie d'exploser tout ce que je trouvais sur mon passage.

- « Je ne sais plus Eddie. » murmura-t-elle.

- « C'est justement le moment où tu devrais savoir » répondis-je presque méchamment.

- « Tu sais que je l'aime encore mais je veux faire un effort pour nous deux. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher, je veux qu'on essaye… » dit-elle.

- « Tu veux surtout continuer notre relation pour les yeux du public, des fans et des producteurs »

- « Non ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines encore ? Tu sais que j'en ai rien à foutre de ces conneries okay ! La célébrité j'en ai pas besoin Edward ! Je veux juste prendre mon temps pour réfléchir »

- « Ça signifie quoi tout ça alors ? » demandais-je.

- « On est un couple, enfin aux yeux de tout le monde…»

- « Et à nos yeux ? »

- « Rien ne change Edward. On est amis et amants. »

- « En gros tu baises avec ton meilleur pote dans l'attente de savoir qui est celui à qui tu feras l'amour » crachais-je.

- « Tu es ridicule Cullen »

- « Bien »

- « Bien »

Voilà comment pourrir un vendredi en l'espace d'une minute trente. Alors depuis ce soir là nous faisions chambre à part. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me réveille en pleine nuit pour me tailler la pipe du siècle et qu'elle se tripote devant moi. Elle avait alors jouis comme jamais auparavant et avait dû me resoulager après ça ! Tanya m'avait alors déçu au plus profond de mon cœur. J'étais encore plus amoché qu'au début de notre relation. Savoir que je m'étais battu pour quelqu'un comme elle me faisait soudain si mal que je sentais un énorme poids dans ma poitrine, puis quand j'avais réfléchi à ça après notre épisode sexuel, je m'aperçus que j'avais un trou béant dans la poitrine. Le sentiment que j'avais perçu jeudi soir après que Bella soit partie revint alors. Je me sentais vide, incomplet comme si une partie de moi manquait. Ça n'avait pas franchement de sens.

Le samedi se passa du même rythme jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un message de Jasper et Alice vers 11h.

**« Debout faignant (Jaz), allez la marmotte (Alice). Juste pour te rappeler de lire le Times (Jaz) et tu as intérêt à le faire foi de Cullen que ça vaut le coup (Alice). Boston t'embrasse la fesse gauche (Jaz) et papa et maman arrivent à 15h à JFK… SURPRISE (Jaz et Al). Bonne journée. On t'aime. PS : page 22 ) (Al) »**

J'éclatais de rire face à ce message. Le parfait combiné entre ceux de Jasper et ceux de Lili. Je crois que je devrais m'habituer à en recevoir des comme ça maintenant. Je souriais encore en reliant ce message et décidais de le conserver dans ma boîte de réception. Je pris alors une douche, croisant rapidement Tanya. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser furtivement. Ses lèvres sur les miennes n'avaient cependant pas le même goût qu'avant, comme si la douceur et la fraîcheur avait été remplacées par le fade et la maladresse.  
Après avoir pris une douche j'appelais Demetri pour qu'il m'accompagne à l'aéroport. J'achèterais le New York Times sur place. Dem refusa cependant de me laisser sortir de la voiture, même avec ma sublime casquette SB sur la tête… Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'avais choisi ces initiales. Elles me sont apparues un jour et depuis voilà. Je disais à tout le monde qu'il s'agissait de mon lieu de résidence South Barnes à Londres mais je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas.

J'attendais une petite demi-heure dans la voiture quand la portière s'ouvrit et me laissa découvrir ma mère suivie de mon père.  
Carlisle et Esmé ont toujours été présents dans ma vie. Ils ont toujours assisté aux avant-premières, aux événements importants, à mes débuts… Ils m'avaient épaulé depuis le début. Je me rappelais encore des conseils de mon père quand je lui ai dit que je voulais devenir musicien ou comédien : « Edward tu es grand, si l'école ne te passionne plus, soit, mais tu dois travailler pour avoir ce que tu veux ». Carlisle était le père le plus génial au monde. Il était drôle, passionné et brillant. En même temps, il valait mieux en tant que médecin. Esmé, elle, était la femme la plus importante de ma vie. Bon certes Alice l'était aussi mais différemment. Esmé était la mère parfaite, aimante, souriante, toujours là, prête à mordre si on touche à son bébé comme elle aime m'appelé. Alice avait beaucoup d'Esmé dans sa personnalité. Même si ma mère n'était pas trop extravagante mais elle avait le don pour chercher la petite bête ou pour sentir les choses, un peu comme Alice. Je me trouvais donc devant mes parents qui me souriaient en retour. La voiture n'était pas immense, je déteste les voitures bling-bling enfin à part ma sublime Volvo métallisée que je comptais retrouver cette semaine.

- « Tu as l'air fatigué mon chéri »

- « Merci maman, bonjour aussi » elle eut un petit rire.

- « Surprise » s'écrièrent Carlisle et Esmé en me serrant fort contre eux. Chacun s'était mis d'un côté, je me retrouvais donc au milieu de mes chers parents. Dem regardait la scène puis voyant que je l'avais démasqué il démarra la voiture pour sortir du grand aéroport.

- « J'aime ce genre de surprise » répondis-je après notre câlin familial. « Pas trop barbant le vol ? Comment va Londres ? »

- « Edward tu as vu Londres la semaine dernière… » répondit mon père avec le sourire. « La maison va très bien et nous n'avons pas vu le vol passé. Dieu merci ! Ta mère m'a endormi en chantonnant et en me caressant les cheveux comme un enfant » ils éclatèrent de rire.

- « Je ne veux pas en savoir plus » rajoutais-je faussement outré.

- « Et toi moi chéri comment vas-tu ? Tu te plais à New York ? Et Tanya ? » je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer mais je ne voulais pas les inquiéter alors je mis mon costume d'acteur…

- « C'est cool ! J'aime bien New York même si Londres me manque énormément. Tanya va bien, elle est restée à la maison on cherche encore des lofts » je tentais un sourire épanouis dans ma panoplie de comédien et l'enfilais pour que mes parents croient mon bobard.

- « Nous sommes fiers de toi » dit Carlisle alors que ma mère attrapait ma main. Qu'est-ce que je disais, elle a le don de tout sentir.

Le reste du trajet était tourné vers Londres puis vers mon prochain film que je devais aller tourner à Vancouver mais cette information devait impérativement restée secrète pour le bien du tournage. Aro, le producteur, refusait qu'il y ait une ribambelle d'adolescentes en chaleur autour du plateau. Il refuse de gâcher ce « chef d'œuvre » à cause de ma popularité. Il m'avait d'ailleurs téléphoné cette semaine pour me prévenir que le tournage commencerait mi-octobre puisque le spécialiste littéraire ne pouvait pas venir avant… L'avantage du cinéma c'est sans doute la diversité des métiers qu'on peut y trouver. J'étais assez content de pouvoir travailler avec des professionnels de la musique et de la littérature… J'étais donc très heureux de participer à ce projet de petite envergure cependant, officiellement, je ne suis pas pressentit pour ce rôle, du moins aux yeux des fans et des journalistes. D'ailleurs même l'équipe n'était pas au courant… Je ne l'avais dit à personne hormis mes parents, Dem qui me suivait partout et Jaz.  
Deux petites heures plus tard nous étions à la maison… Les bouchons New Yorkais pendant les vacances scolaires restaient les pires que je n'ai jamais vus. Même à Los Angeles les bouchons n'étaient pas si énormes. Dem avait choisi de faire rapidement visiter New York à mes parents, enfin juste le Brooklyn Bridge et Times Square. Nous passions devant l'Apple store pour ensuite prendre la 64th où j'habitais pour le moment. Ma mère fut tout de suite attirée par Central Park.

- « Oh mon dieu il est aussi beau que Hyde Park ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait de la voiture, aidée par Demetri.

- « Je te ferai faire un tour maman, avant qu'on reparte pour Londres » lui dis-je.

- « Tu vas devoir tenir parole Ed', tu sais que ta mère retient tout »

- « J'y comptes bien papa. Euh, par contre M'man je ne peux sortir que le matin, tôt, c'est le seul créneau pour ne pas être embêter par les euh fans »

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas Edward, nous avons quelques jours ! » souriait ma mère alors que nous arrivions à l'ascenseur.

Jasper avait l'appartement du dernier étage avec une immense terrasse en guise de balcon. J'aimais beaucoup l'endroit. Lorsque maman entra dans l'appartement elle fut tout de suite captivée par cette terrasse et elle fila pour profiter du soleil. Tanya était sortie quelques minutes plus tard de la douche. Elle avait été adorable avec Esmé et Carlisle, leur faisant des câlins et des sourires à perte de vue. Une véritable comédienne. Je vis rouge lorsqu'elle vint près de moi pour s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Je fis comme si de rien n'était mais le contact avec sa peau me brûlait et les souvenirs de la soirée de jeudi me revinrent en mémoire. Heureusement pour moi ma mère voulait visiter tout l'appartement et Tanya se précipita pour le faire. Mon père me regardait de ses yeux noisette. Alice avait ses yeux tandis que Rose avait les yeux bleus, allez savoir comment ou pourquoi, et moi j'avais les yeux de ma mère. Mais quand Carlisle me regardait comme ça c'est qu'il savait quelque chose ou qu'il voulait dire quelque chose. J'attendais qu'il parle, je ne voulais pas lancer le sujet.

- « Elle revoit Stefan » ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une affirmation.

- « Euh » fut tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche.

- « Elle paraît aussi enjouée que lorsqu'elle était avec et que vous n'étiez que de simples amis » il parut réfléchir puis ajouta « Edward, nous t'aimons très fort avec ta mère. Si moi j'ai remarqué alors dis-toi que ta mère le sait sûrement avec plus de détails que je ne peux en capter. Mais laisses-moi te donner un conseil fils : si tu l'aimes bats-toi… Mais si tu as des doutes c'est alors que ce n'est pas la femme qu'il te faut. »

- « Et toi tu en penses quoi de tout ça ? »

- « Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire qui est bon ou mauvais pour toi Edward. Ton cœur est ton seul allié »

- « Je sais papa, je ne te demande pas de faire un choix pour moi. J'aimerais juste savoir ce que tu ressens quand tu me vois comme ça » il parut perdu dans ses pensées un instant puis il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- « Je ne pense pas que Tanya soit la bonne. Elle est géniale, gentille, elle sait comment te prendre mais je pense qu'elle est plus ta meilleure amie que la femme de ta vie. Cependant je ne suis pas dans ta tête Edward, je ne sais pas ce que toi tu ressens. Tu sais quand j'ai rencontré Esmé pour la première fois j'ai ressenti quelque chose de si grand que mon cœur a failli exploser. Je suis resté devant elle comme un idiot sans pouvoir aligner deux mots. Cette fille me hantait et me bouffait de l'intérieur, à tel point que mes études de médecine me passaient par-dessus la tête. Et un jour elle est venue dans l'hôpital où j'étais interne, elle avait cette affreuse coupure au doigt et là je l'ai embrassé. C'était complètement fou et irréaliste. Mais regardes-nous aujourd'hui. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans elle. » Il avait dit tout ça en me regardant dans les yeux avec une sincérité qui me faisait trembler de la tête aux pieds. Même si j'aimais Tanya je n'avais pas vraiment ressenti ça.

- « Merci papa »

- « Je serai toujours là mon fils » dit-il avec un clin d'œil alors que les filles revenaient de leur tour du propriétaire.

La journée de samedi se passa donc avec les récits de mes parents sur Londres, Tanya n'aimait pas vraiment Londres, juste pour la tranquillité mais elle s'épanouissait mieux à Los Angeles… En même temps, ses parents, Carmen et Eleazar, sont dans le cinéma depuis la nuit des temps alors c'est un peu normal pour elle de vivre dans le luxe de la baie hollywoodienne. Ça m'étonnait toujours d'ailleurs de voir à quel point Carlisle et Esmé étaient différents de Carmen et Eleazar. Mes parents étaient simples, malgré le fait que je sois millionnaire alors que les parents de Tanya rechignaient pour la moindre perte économique ou le moindre film pourri que pouvait faire leur fille. Ils étaient sévères et préféraient de loin sa relation avec Stefan le prince charmant qu'avec moi. Carmen m'aimait bien mais je voyais des fois qu'elle aurait préféré voir Tanya avec son Stefan. Je chassais vite cette pensée de ma tête. Nous avions commandé des pizzas et vers 21h je vis ma mère piquer du nez. Je les invitais donc à aller se coucher puis je leur promis de les inviter au restaurant demain midi. J'avais envie de leur faire découvrir ce petit diner sur la 9ème avenue, The Flame. C'était un restaurant assez sympa et familail à l'angle de la 58th, juste à côté du deuxième appart' de Jaz. On y avait mangé une fois et je dois dire que j'avais plus qu'apprécié leur sublime hamburger.  
Quand mes parents furent couchés j'allais dormir dans le canapé même si Tanya me suppliait de dormir avec elle. Je lui avais alors répondu que nous devions réfléchir chacun de notre côté et qu'il valait mieux ne rien faire. Je lui avais également demandé de ne pas venir me réveiller en pleine nuit comme la nuit précédente… Elle y consentit.

Une demi-heure après m'être couché je reçu un sms d'Alice.

**« Coucou petit frère de mon cœur. Tu ne nous as pas appelés pour les parents et l'article ! Je veux les détails ! Et pas dans cent cinquante ans ! Jaz te dit « désolé j'ai pas pu l'en empêcher » pfff racontes-nous de suite ! »**

Je riais silencieusement à ce message puis me levais. J'avais complètement oublié cet article avec tous les événements de la journée. Je prenais donc le Times et l'ouvrit à la page 22 comme me l'avait demandé Alice. Je tombais donc sur la rubrique culturelle et fut attiré par mon prénom. Un encadré à gauche, attirant l'œil directement était sur la page. Je lisais donc.

" _**Alors que la machine hollywoodienne nous vend ses meilleurs acteurs, un seul retient nos yeux aujourd'hui. Le célèbre et non moins charmant Edward Cullen en est la preuve vivante. Adulé par les filles du monde entier, il a su prouver par ses choix cinématographiques une grande capacité artistique. Malgré son sex appeal et son côté beau gosse je m'en foutiste, Edward nous a prouvé dans son dernier film qu'il n'était pas qu'un physique. Cet acteur est passé par toutes les émotions peuplant notre organisme et notre vie. Un talent ? Un masque ? Une carapace ? Le mystère Edward Cullen.**_

_**Isabella Swan, pour le New York Times."**_

...

Mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus vraiment, je restais bouche bée devant cet article quand j'entendis un petit bruit derrière moi. Ma mère se faufila derrière mon épaule et lu.

- « En voilà une qui sait de quoi elle parle on dirait » me dit-elle la voix endormie.

- « Euh, ouais on dirait » dis-je étonné. Comment cette fille pouvait voir autant de trucs, juste en regardant mes films ?

- « Tu devrais aller dormir mon chéri » me dit ma mère alors qu'elle retournait vers sa chambre.

Je retournais dans le canapé, le Times toujours en main. Je lisais, relisais l'article sans vraiment comprendre. Avec Jaz nous avions fait une sorte de pacte plus jeunes que nous avions appelé le style Cullen. Aucun de nous ne devrait trop révélé de notre personnalité si nous devenions célèbres. Nous devions être les seuls à connaître l'autre et le jour où nous étions censés trouver l'amour, alors le pacte n'aurait plus lieu d'être. Cette fille venait de tout briser. J'étais à la fois en colère et aussi curieux. Je ne connaissais pas d'Isabella Swan…  
Puis soudain comme frappé par l'éclair je me suis souvenu d'une discussion entre Jaz et moi le jeudi soir. _« Je dois aller aider Bella pour un article »_.  
Isabella comme Bella ? Cette fille était l'auteure de ça ? J'attrapais mon téléphone et appelais Jaz de suite.

_- « Allo ? »_

- « Ne me dis pas que tu lui as tout raconté sur moi ! » m'écriais-je en allant sur la terrasse pour ne réveiller personne »

_- « T'en a mis un temps à appeler ! Je croyais que t'étais mort depuis ! »_

- « Jaz épargnes-moi tes vannes de merde et craches le morceau »

_- « Alice avait raison »_ marmonna-t-il alors que j'entendais derrière _« J'ai toujours raison amour ! »_

- « Beurk ! Je suis au téléphone vos noms d'oiseau je ne veux pas les connaître ! » un silence s'installa dans le combiné. « Bon Jaz j'attends ».

_- « Isabella Swan, enfin elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella, est ma voisine. Je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois sur Times Square elle a failli tomber. Cette fille c'est une catastrophe, un peu comme toi plus jeune. Bref on s'est revu à l'appart' quand elle a failli s'exploser le crâne à cause de la latte que tu avais pété la dernière fois que tu étais bourré » _il rit à cette évocation mais passa rapidement_ « Donc j'ai appris qu'elle était ma voisine mais aussi qu'elle me connaissait… A cause de toi… Elle est l'une de tes fans Ed '. Le truc c'est qu'elle crie pas, qu'elle ne pleure pas… Elle est vraiment différente ! Du coup elle a été embauchée par le Times pour tenir la rubrique culturelle comme elle fait une licence en littérature et qu'elle aime le ciné, la musique et tutti quanti. Elle avait déjà choisi son sujet, toi, et elle l'avait déjà écrit et envoyé quand je t'ai dit que j'allais l'aider. Cette fille n'a pas eu besoin de moi pour te comprendre vieux »_ finit-il par dire alors que je n'en revenais pas. Je devais m'asseoir.

- « Tu veux dire que la petite brunette maladroite c'était elle et qu'elle est… je veux dire elle euh… »

_- « Oui c'est une fan Ed' »_ dit Jaz comme exaspéré.

- « Waouh ! Pour une fois qu'on m'agresse pas ! » soufflais-je.

_- « Elle est vraiment pas pareil que les autres Ed'. »_

- « Ok » je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, ni quoi penser.

_- « Bon je te passe ta sœur elle veut te dire un mot. Bonne nuit vieux, à lundi matin »_

- « Ouais bonne nuit Jaz »

_- « Mon frérot d'amour »_

- « Lili »

_- « Bon écoutes bien, je vais enquêter sur cette petite, comme elle vient à l'avant-première je vais m'occuper personnellement d'elle t'as pas à t'en faire chou ! Lundi je t'apporte ton costume, tu verras tu vas adorer ! J'ai aussi la robe de Tanya et ses chaussures. Comme d'habitude on ne verra qu'elle »_ souffla ma grande sœur.

- « Merci Alice »

_- « Je ne fais pas ça pour elle »_

- « Je sais »

_- « Bon on te laisse dormir. Fais un bisou aux parents »_

- « Ce sera fait »

_- « Bonne nuit petit frère »_

- « Bonne nuit Lili »

Après avoir raccroché j'étais resté une bonne demi-heure dehors à réfléchir. Je détestais être dans une position de faiblesse. J'étais aussi apeuré pour la suite des événements avec Bella. Elle était une fan et connaissant les fans la seule pensée de me retrouver près d'elle me mettait une pression monstre. Et si elle tentait de m'enlever ? Si elle tentait de m'approcher juste pour mon argent ? Et si… Et si… Je devais arrêter de penser… Alors je décidais d'aller me coucher.

Le dimanche se passa calmement. Nous sommes allés déjeuner comme prévu et nous avions passé notre dimanche à jouer aux cartes comme lorsque j'étais enfant.

Le lundi arriva trop vite à mon goût. Alice et Jasper étaient passés vers 11h en nous donnant à tous les recommandations nécessaires pour l'avant-première.  
Maman serait en Chanel, je serai en costume je ne sais plus trop quoi, tout comme papa et Tanya avait une robe Davis avec des escarpins Dior. Alice avait le don pour trouver les tenues. Moi j'aurais plus apprécié d'y aller en vieux jean et t-shirt mais ma sœur ne le voyait pas de cet œil là.  
Alors que j'essayais le costume, Jaz entra dans ma chambre.

- « Pas trop stressé ? » me demanda-t-il.

- « Si, trop. Et pas pour les bonnes raisons » je bataillais avec mon pantalon puis soufflais un grand coup.

- « Elle ne te fera rien Edward. Et je suis sûr que tu t'en apercevras ce soir » me dit-il.

- « Ok »

- « Rappelles-toi juste qu'elle est différente et timide, un peu comme toi. Juste au cas où tu voudrais l'approcher » il me fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la pièce.

Maman nous avait préparé du poulet mariné au goût exquis pour notre repas du midi. Sa cuisine m'avait tellement manqué que je m'étais gavé comme un gosse.  
Puis à 14h Tanya et elle s'éclipsèrent pour se préparer. Autant dire qu'elles prirent bien longtemps pour être parfaites. A 17h tout le monde était prêt et Dem nous attendait dans une limousine en bas du bâtiment… « Cas de force majeure » m'avait-il dit quand je vis cette immense voiture. Saleté show business ! Je haïssais ce côté du boulot. Rien de tel qu'une limousine pour se faire remarquer… Enfin il y en avait beaucoup à New York essayais-je de me rassurer.  
Sur la route je me sentis mal mais ne le montrais pas. J'étais sûr que ce soir serait différent et pour dire la vérité, le soit disant grand Edward Cullen n'avait franchement plus de style à l'heure actuelle.


	9. La Première

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Nous y voilà. La première. La vraie de vraie. _

_Je tenais encore à m'excuser pour le chapitre précédent... Mais bon plus c'est long plus c'est bon comme on dit._

_Ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres, il contient un POV assez peu utilisé mais je vous laisse découvrir ça =)_

_Cette première reste, pour moi, l'élément déclencheur de la suite. Il marque un tournant et toutes les informations sont celles des vraies avant-premières lol_

_Je voulais vous remercier, tous, pour votre soutien. Un gigantesque merci pour un agent hors du commun : Imou84. Merci à toi d'être là ;)_

_Réponses aux non-inscrites__:_

_Anne-Laure : Merci beaucoup! ça fait plaisir de savoir que mon bébé est apprécié. Voici la suite, qui j'espère te plaira._

_N'anas : Oui l'humour est le plus beau des exutoire =) Merci beaucoup pour toute cette énergie dans tes reviews. Tu me donnes envie de continuer et de me surpasser. Pour Stefan, à vrai dire il y a un Stefan dans Breaking Dawn (Révélation), il s'agit d'un des vampires roumains. Mais dans l'idée, le Stefan de la fic est plus comme le Stefan de Vampire Diaries lol Tu as l'oeil ;) Voilà le fameux chapitre alors régales-toi bien =)_

_Swettygirl : Oui, je me suis plantée dans mon comptage (la honte). Je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu. On avait besoin de connaître un peu Edward et sa chère Tanya... Merci à toi pour tes reviews et voici enfin la première =)_

_Voilà, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. Sachez juste que ce chapitre me tient extrêmement à coeur puisqu'il montre des émotions et des réactions tout à fait vraies lol bref je vais pas raconter ma vie.  
Un dernier merci à mes anges : Sam, Nathy, Soph, Lillas et Niouk. Love ya naughty girls =)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Une première

**POV BELLA**

La horde de photographes me fit hésiter à sortir de ce taxi. J'avais une trouille bleue des paparazzis ou autres cinglés du flash. Je les savais impitoyables et sans scrupules. Ils avaient tant fait parler d'eux et tant blesser les gens que je me sentais vulnérable même si je n'avais pas le statut qu'avait Edward. Les rues n'étaient pas barrées mais une tonne de jeunes filles s'étaient amassées devant le Lincoln Square Theater, ce grand cinéma qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de l'opéra et du Lincoln Center. Je les regardais crier à chaque fois qu'une personne passait, quelle soit ou non connue. Je décidais d'affronter ça et de sortir du taxi.  
Je payais mon chauffeur qui ne put s'empêcher de me souffler une « bonne chance » avant de s'enfuit à plein gaz… Pas courageux pour deux sous apparemment.  
Je traversais la rue pour me retrouver devant la seconde entrée du cinéma, la plus petite, la plus inaperçue quand je fus arrêtée par l'arrivée d'une limousine. Il n'avait manqué que 10 centimètres avant qu'il ne m'écrase. Le chauffeur descendit et me rejoint. Je le reconnus immédiatement.

- « Vous n'avez rien ? »

- « Non non, ça m'apprendra à traverser n'importe comment » alors que je parlais avec Demetri, le garde du corps d'Edward, je vis la portière de la limousine s'ouvrir.

Demetri accourut pour aider Esmé Cullen, la mère d'Edward puis Carlisle Cullen sortit également. Ils étaient très élégants. Puis un morceau de tissu rouge apparu et je vis Tanya Denali, splendide dans une robe qui mettait en valeur tous ses atouts. Une vague de jalousie et d'amertume coulait dans mes veines mais je n'y prêtais guère attention. Elle était jolie et elle méritait tout ça me dis-je. Enfin sortie la fameuse chevelure bronze que tout le monde attendait. Edward sortit de la voiture et posa son regard sur moi, le même que jeudi mais un peu plus gêné. Il me fit un signe de la tête avec un léger sourire mais avant de pouvoir y répondre tout le monde s'agglutina autour de lui et de sa famille qui fut rejoint par Jasper, Alice et Rosalie puis Emmett. Je ne le voyais plus.  
Je me faufilais alors dans le cinéma, montrant mon badge à une hôtesse qui me guida dans le cinéma. La projection se passait dans leur plus grande salle, la salle Loews, du nom du cinéma, qui se présentait telle une salle de théâtre parisienne avec un balcon.  
J'aimais beaucoup cette salle, j'avais déjà pu y voir un film lorsque j'étais venue visiter New York. L'hôtesse m'installa sur un siège du 10ème rang où était inscrit mon prénom et mon nom ainsi que le journal auquel j'appartenais. Les gens commencèrent à arriver. Je vis Alice et Jasper qui vinrent me saluer comme si de rien n'était. Les autres journalistes avaient fait les yeux ronds lorsqu'Alice m'avait légèrement prise dans ses bras. Ma voisine avait gardé la bouche ouverte tout le long de notre étreinte. La sœur d'Edward était partie en me faisant un clin d'œil alors que j'étais devenue aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.  
J'étais encore debout lorsqu'Edward pénétrait dans la salle sous l'œil de lynx de chaque journaliste présent. Il semblait mal en point, fatigué et aussi effrayé. Il croisa mon regard et tout à coup il se détendit. Sa mère remarqua cet échange et avait un regard interrogateur ce qui me mit mal à l'aise. Je m'étais donc assise pour cesser ce jeu étrange.

Le producteur du film, le célèbre Aro Volturi, accompagné de ses frères et associés Marcus et Caïus Volturi, présenta le film en quelques mots…

- « C'est un véritable plaisir de vous accueillir dans ce magnifique théâtre qu'est la salle Loews du Lincoln Square Theater. Nous allons vous présenter ce soir un projet cinématographique différent de ce que nous vous proposons d'habitude… Pour une fois le célèbre Edward Cullen ne sera pas aussi charmant qu'il l'est au quotidien » il se mit à rire alors qu'Edward devint tout pâle. Il toussota et ajouta « Bon film, nous discuterons à la fin de la séance ».

La lumière s'éteignit et le film commença.

**POV EDWARD**

La limousine n'attirait pas vraiment les regards et je remerciais qui que ce soit qui les ait inventé à New York. Dem avait pris une route plus courte passant par le milieu de Central Park ce qui n'empêcha pas ma mère de s'émerveiller devant la grandeur et la beauté du parc en été. Tanya s'évertuait à la suivre dans son délire et mon père faisait mine de regarder par la fenêtre. Cependant je savais qu'il m'observait, qu'il voulait se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête. J'étais si mal à l'aise que je ne cessais de jeter des regards partout autour de nous et de passer ma main droite dans mes cheveux, signe de nervosité chez moi.  
J'étais infiniment stressé. Si je pouvais donner un nombre sur une échelle de 100 alors je dirai 200. C'était ridicule d'être aussi stressé mais j'avais trois raisons particulières : tout d'abord, et je ne voulais certainement pas me l'avouer, j'allais revoir Bella qui elle de son côté allait analyser mon jeu d'acteur dans ce film… en gros elle allait me disséquer et trouver tous les aspects de ma personnalité ensuite mes parents étaient là, j'étais encore plus stressé en pensant qu'ils allaient me donner leur opinion sur le film et enfin le film, j'y avais mis mes tripes et des centaines de personnes allaient le juger ce soir. Autant dire que j'étais au bord de la crise cardiaque. Ajoutez à ça des fans hystériques prêts à vous bondir dessus et vous avez mon état mental et physique.  
Au bout d'environ 15 minutes nous étions au Lincoln Square Theater. Je regardais par la fenêtre la foule qui s'agglutinait devant le cinéma quand je la vis. Elle portait une très jolie robe qui mettait en valeur ses courbes plutôt généreuses tandis que ses chaussures affinaient ses jambes et lui donnaient une silhouette comme je n'avais jamais vu. Elle courut directement sur nous et Dem eu juste le temps de freiner pour ne pas l'écraser.

- « Dem tu pourrais faire attention » ronchonna Tanya.

- « Désolé mais cette fille est sortie de nulle part » répliqua-t-il. Il aimait bien Tanya mais seulement en dehors des shows ou autres événements… Il disait qu'elle n'était pas elle-même devant une tonne de journalistes et de paparazzis. Ce n'était pas faux.

Puis nous sommes sortis de la voiture et c'est là que je suis tombé sur son regard chocolat. J'étais gêné d'être aussi proche d'elle, par peur de ses réactions mais quand je vis qu'elle ne bougeait pas j'appréciais ce moment, elle m'apaisait d'un simple regard.  
Cependant la foule m'enveloppa et je perdis le contact visuel pour me retrouver sur le tapis rouge, aux bras de Tanya et de ma mère. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett et Jasper étaient derrière avec mon père. Nous passâmes une dizaine de minutes à prendre des photos, à saluer les photographes ou journalistes. Je dus prendre la pause avec mes partenaires du film puis avec Aro qui était une fois de plus producteur.

- « Souriez Cullen » dit-il alors qu'un photographe avançait jusqu'à nous.

Ce furent les dix minutes les plus longues de ma vie. Par chance les journalistes ne posèrent pas de questions puisqu'ils le feraient à la fin de la projection. Nous attendions alors devant la salle que tout le monde soit à sa place pour pouvoir à notre tour entrer. Ma famille nous avait précédé et il ne restait plus que mes collègues acteurs, Tanya et Aro qui était accompagné de ses frères, producteurs également, Caïus et Marcus. Nous fermions la marche en quelque sorte.  
Lorsque nous entrions dans la salle j'étais d'autant plus stressé, trop de têtes se tournaient vers nous et ça avait le don de me faire trembler de la tête aux pieds. C'est alors que je vis Bella debout dans la salle, à sa place, et que je croisais son regard. Je me suis senti tout de suite mieux, comme transporté à nouveau cependant elle lâcha trop vite mon regard pour se rasseoir sans plus détourner la tête.  
Tout le monde alla s'asseoir puis Aro vint devant l'immense écran pour son célèbre discours d'entrée.

- « C'est un véritable plaisir de vous accueillir dans ce magnifique théâtre qu'est la salle Loews du Lincoln Square Theater. Nous allons vous présenter ce soir un projet cinématographique différent de ce que nous vous proposons d'habitude… Pour une fois le célèbre Edward Cullen ne sera pas aussi charmant qu'il l'est au quotidien » Génial, il commençait déjà à réduire mes chances d'être accepté en tant que comédien et pas comme un pitoyable acteur à midinettes. Je me sentais de moins en moins bien et tentais de me retourner pour croiser le regard de Bella quand Aro toussota et me fit sursauter. « Bon film, nous discuterons à la fin de la séance » ajouta-t-il avant de prendre place au premier rang.

La lumière s'éteignit et d'un instant à l'autre j'allais être exposé aux yeux de tous.

**POV EXTERNE**

_Shiver – Coldplay_

_So I look in your direction  
(__Je regarde donc dans ta direction__)_

_But you pay me no attention, do you?  
(__Et tu ne me prêtes aucune attention, n'est-ce pas ?__)_

_I know you don't listen to me  
(__Je sais que tu ne m'écoutes pas__)_

_'Cause you say you see straight through me, don't you?  
(__Parce que tu dis pouvoir lire en moi, N'est ce pas ?__)_

Bella se plaça au fond de son siège, bien confortablement alors que le film débutait. Elle se devait d'être bien assise pour profiter d'un film. Elle avait un travail et se devait de le prendre très sérieusement. Ceci n'était pas un divertissement même si elle était heureuse de découvrir le film d'Edward en avant-première. Elle se trouvait alors plongée dans l'univers parisien du film, elle aimait les sons, le paysage. La musique entraînante de l'accordéon la fit sourire. Elle se rappelait qu'elle aimait la France et qu'elle rêvait un jour d'y aller.

_But on and on  
(__Mais indéfiniment__)_

_From the moment I wake, to the moment I sleep  
(Dès que je me réveille,__et ce jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme__)_

_I'll be there by your side; just you try and stop me  
(Je serais à tes cotés __Essayes seulement de m'arrêter__)_

_I'll be waitin' in line, just to see if you care  
(J'attendrais en ligne, Juste pour voir si tu fais attention.__)_

Edward lui ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il avait le tournis et avait mal au cœur. La peur le rongeait. Alors il essayait de fermer les yeux et de penser aux yeux chocolat de Bella qui le réconfortaient. Il se sentit légèrement mieux jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa voix suave dans toute la salle. Le pire moment de sa vie arrivait, il se voyait dans ce grand écran, exposé aux yeux de tous, exposé à son propre regard. Cela lui brûlait presque les yeux. Son cœur s'emballait déjà.

_Oh…  
Did you want me to change?  
__(__Ohh voulais-tu que je change ?__)_

_But I'd change for good  
(Eh bien je changerais pour de bon__)_

_And I want you to know that you'll always get your way  
(Et je voulais te dire,__Que tu obtiendras toujours ce que tu désires __)_

_I wanted to say…  
(J'ai voulu dire...__)_

Bella fut émerveillée lorsqu'elle vit Edward crever l'écran. Sa fausse moustache, son costume d'époque et sa manière de parler si rustique et particulière. Elle souriait en le regardant évoluer dans Paris avec sa baguette de pain à la main. Elle imaginait Edward lors de cette scène, en train de trouver une manière artistique de tenir le pain ou de marcher.

_Don't you shiver  
(__Ne frissonnes-tu pas__)_

_Shiver  
(Frissonnes)_

_Sing it loud and clear  
(Oh, je le chanterais fort et clair__)_

_I'll always be waiting for you  
(Et je t'attendrais toujours__)_

Edward aimait tellement le personnage qu'il incarnait que cela le fascinait de se voir comme tel, lui qui était si timide, si mal dans sa peau et si peureux. Son personnage était arrogant, sûr de lui à la limite de l'indécence. Il couchait à droite et à gauche, n'avait pas de sentiments, n'était ni gentil ni aimable mais il était respecté. Tout le contraire de lui après tout.

_So you know how much I need you  
(__Tu sais donc à quel point j'ai besoin de toi__)_

_But you never even see me, do you?  
(__Mais tu ne me vois jamais, n'est-ce pas ?__)_

_And is this my final chance of getting you?  
(Et est-ce que ceci est ma dernière chance de t'obtenir ?__)_

Bella n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Edward puisse entrer dans ce rôle avec tant de conviction et de passion. Elle le voyait à la ride qui se formait entre ses sourcils pendant qu'il interprétait ce scélérat. Il se concentrait pour pouvoir agir de telle sorte, elle sentait la concentration s'enfuir de chaque pore de sa peau, elle sentait son estomac se tordre à chaque mot qu'il prononçait par la bouche de son personnage. Elle était si captivée qu'elle ne prêta pas attention à la femme en train de glousser pendant que le personnage d'Edward tentait de séduire l'une des actrices principales.

_But on and on  
(__Mais indéfiniment__)_

_From the moment I wake, to the moment I sleep  
(Dès que je me réveille,__et ce jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme__)_

_I'll be there by your side; just you try and stop me  
(Je serais à tes cotés __Essayes seulement de m'arrêter__)_

_I'll be waitin' in line, just to see if you care  
(J'attendrais en ligne, Juste pour voir si tu fais attention.__)_

Edward avait la tête qui tournait une fois de plus. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et la scène de nu avec sa partenaire lui donnait encore plus envie de vomir. Il se trouvait médiocre, minable. Il ne supportait pas son reflet dans l'écran géant qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Il se sentait l'âme d'un imposteur, il se trouvait si nul qu'il avait envie de pleurer et de s'enfuir de cette salle. Il essayait de capter le regard de quelqu'un de sa famille mais ils étaient tous beaucoup trop préoccupés par le jeu d'Edward. Esmé souriait, Carlisle semblait détaillé l'écran tandis que les autres regardaient en silence, admiratifs. Edward aurait aimé voir le visage de Bella car il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas menti sur ce qu'elle voyait. Il savait que son visage serait celui de la vérité.

_Oh…  
Did you want me to change?  
__(__Ohh voulais-tu que je change ?__)_

_But I'd change for good  
(Eh bien je changerais pour de bon__)_

_And I want you to know that you'll always get your way  
(Et je voulais te dire,__Que tu obtiendras toujours ce que tu désires __)_

_I wanted to say…  
(J'ai voulu dire...__)_

Bella ne vit le temps passé. Elle essayait de tout décrypter, de tout ressentir mais surtout de tout voir. Elle prenait son rôle très à cœur, sans pour autant se soucier de ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne vit pas la fin approcher, elle ne vit pas que quelqu'un s'était levé, elle ne vit pas que ce quelqu'un était Edward. Elle ne s'en aperçu que lorsque son cœur se mit à battre pour l'empêcher de respirer, comme prise par une crise d'angoisse. Lorsqu'elle quitta l'écran des yeux elle vit Edward, pâle comme jamais sortir en courant de la salle. Personne ne remarqua sa sortie. Seule Bella le vit disparaître par les grandes portes. Elle tenta de se reconcentrer et vit que le film prenait fin.

_Don't you shiver  
(__Ne frissonnes-tu pas__)_

_Shiver  
(Frissonnes)_

_Sing it loud and clear  
(Oh, je le chanterais fort et clair__)_

_I'll always be waiting for you  
(Et je t'attendrais toujours__)_

Edward ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps. Il décida de refaire la même chose qu'il y a un an et demi. Il devait sortir de cet endroit sous peine de défaillir. Il faisait une crise d'angoisse tellement forte qu'il dut se lever. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès d'Aro, inventant quelque chose qu'il ne retint même pas et s'enfonça à l'extérieur de la salle. Il ne s'arrêta pas, bien au contraire il dévala les deux escalators pour enfin se retrouver dehors. Dès que Demetri l'aperçu il lui ouvrit la portière arrière pour qu'Edward puisse s'asseoir et reprendre son souffle.

_Yeah I'll always be waiting for you  
(__Et je t'attendrais toujours)  
__  
Yeah I'll always be waiting for you  
(__Et je t'attendrais toujours)  
__  
Yeah I'll always be waiting for you, for you  
(__Et je t'attendrais toujours, pour toi)_

_I will always be waiting…  
__(__Toi, je t'attendrais toujours)_

Bella avait de la chance d'être à deux sièges du bout du rang. Elle devait aller voir s'il allait bien, alors avant que le générique n'arrive elle sortit en courant de la salle puis dévala les escalators. Elle se retrouva dehors plus vite qu'il ne faut pour le dire, même ses talons l'avaient laissés le rejoindre sans la faire tomber. Elle était dehors et une légère brise d'été soufflait dans ses cheveux. Elle le cherchait puis ses yeux tombèrent sur la chevelure bronze d'Edward, dépassant de l'immense limousine. Elle vit également Demetri près de lui. Celui-ci rencontra le regard de Bella et alors celle-ci vit la main du jeune homme tapoter la cuisse du garde du corps qui s'écarta pour entrer à l'avant de la voiture et lui laisser le champ libre.

_And it's you I see but you don't see me  
(__Et c'est toi que je vois__)_

_And it's you I hear so loud and so clear  
(Mais tu ne me vois pas et c'est toi que j'entends__)_

_I sing it loud and clear_  
_(Je le chante fort et clair)_

_And I'll always be waiting for you_  
_(Et je t'attendrais toujours)_

Edward allait un petit peu mieux, il respirait même si le poids dans sa poitrine était toujours là. Dem était près de lui puis il entendit la porte du cinéma s'ouvrir. Il pensait que le film était déjà terminé tandis que Demetri se positionna devant lui. Il décida de lever légèrement la tête vers la porte pour voir apparaître la silhouette et les yeux qu'il avait désespérément cherchés toute la soirée. Il tapota la cuisse de Dem pour qu'il les laisse… Ce qu'il fit sans broncher, un sourire aux lèvres que ni Edward, ni Bella ne virent.

_So I look in your direction  
(__Je regarde donc dans ta direction__)_

_But you pay me no attention, do you?  
(__Et tu ne me prêtes aucune attention, n'est-ce pas ?__)_

_And you know how much I need you_  
_(Et tu sais à quel point j'ai besoin de toi)_

_But you never even see me_  
_(Et tu ne me vois même pas, jamais)_

**POV BELLA**

Je m'avançais vers lui d'un pas peu sûr. Mes chevilles me brûlaient d'avoir couru mais je m'en fichais. Edward avait son regard encré dans le mien tandis qu'il avait toujours du mal à respirer. Je ne sais pas comment mais je me retrouvais devant lui, accroupie, tenant en équilibre sur mes talons. Je lui pris son menton dans ma paume pour qu'il me regarde. Je tentais un sourire puis essayais de le rassurer.

- « Ça va aller ? » Question stupide. « Bien sûr que ça ne va pas sinon vous ne seriez pas sorti. Des fois je pose des questions stupides » ajoutais-je, consciente que je parlais pour ne rien dire. Il sourit légèrement puis je vis qu'il avait encore du mal à respirer. « Inspirez, expirez… »

Il me regardait avec ses grands yeux verts émeraude. J'accompagnais mes paroles des gestes à suivre. Il soupira puis essaya de respirer convenablement. Je lui laissais quelques instants puis je sentis qu'il se décontractait et que sa respiration revenait à la normale.

- « Voilà vous voyez » dis-je en souriant.

- « Merci beaucoup Bella » me dit-il avec un léger sourire anxieux. Lorsqu'il prononça mon nom, mon cœur lâcha et je me retrouvais estomaquée. Il le vit et répondit à mon inquiétude « Jasper m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ».

Je le regardais fixement en souriant comme une imbécile quand j'entendis des portes s'ouvrir et des gens sortir du cinéma. Je me relevais alors en vitesse puis me dirigeais vers la rue pour appeler un taxi.

- « Eddy ? » entendis-je Tanya l'appeler alors qu'il s'était levé pour me suivre.

Je lui souris puis attrapais le premier taxi qui arrivait.

- « La 57th s'il vous plaît » dis-je au taxi qui partit.

Je n'entendis pas ce qu'avait dit Tanya mais ce soir j'étais sur mon petit nuage et je ne voulais pour rien au monde en descendre. J'avais touché Edward, pas toucher avec mes mains, cela importait peu car tout le monde le faisait. Non j'avais réussi, moi Isabella Swan, la simple, banale et insignifiante Isabella Swan, a calmé Edward Cullen, le séduisant, timide, intelligent et brillant Edward Cullen.  
Le taxi avait été rapide et dès que je passais le pas de ma porte, j'allais m'installer devant mon ordinateur. J'avais un article à écrire.

**POV EDWARD**

Elle était là, près de moi et tout autour n'existait plus. Bella Swan avait en un seul petit regard réussi à m'enlever le poids dans ma poitrine. Lorsqu'elle m'a touché, un électrochoc avait parcouru mon échine et je me suis noyé dans ses yeux chocolat aux éclats de pistache.  
Cependant Tanya était arrivée et elle a dû me quitter. Une nouvelle fois elle m'avait fuit et moi j'avais suivi Tanya pour répondre aux questions de ces vautours de journalistes. J'aurais aimé qu'elle me fasse respirer toute une vie, pour l'éternité même. A cet instant je n'étais plus le fameux Edward Cullen. J'étais simplement moi, Edward.  
Je me retrouvais donc devant une salle de journalistes après le film, complètement requinqué mais également pressé de rentrer et de trouver un moyen de remercier Bella. Ma famille me regardait d'un œil inquiet mais je vis Alice sourire contre Jasper, tout comme ma mère contre mon père. Emmett et Rosalie se faisaient plus discrets mais je voyais bien qu'ils étaient amoureux.  
Aro me tapa dans les côtes pour répondre à une question que je n'avais pas entendue.

- « Edward qu'est-ce que ça fait de jouer un salaud alors que vous êtes habituellement le beau gosse parfait ? » demandait une journaliste blonde.

- « Il faut de tout pour éviter les clichés » dis-je gentiment.

- « Aro pourquoi avoir choisi monsieur Cullen ? »

- « Eh bien Edward est un grand acteur, après tout il est considéré comme le nouveau James Dean des temps modernes n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Edward êtes-vous comme votre personnage dans la vie ? Bernant tout le monde et utilisant chaque ressource pour arriver au top ? »

- « Je ne crois pas non. Mon personnage est un arriviste. J'espère ne pas l'être. J'estime être honnête avec les gens que j'aime et avec mes euh fans »

Ce petit jeu dura pendant plus d'une heure. Mes faits et gestes étaient passés au crible tandis que mes partenaires tentaient tant bien que mal de répondre à toutes les questions me concernant. J'étais gêné et déconcerté par tant d'impolitesse et de peu d'intérêt pour mes collègues. Pendant cette heure j'avais essuyé toute sorte de rumeurs, de ragots plus invraisemblables les uns des autres. Je n'avais qu'une envie, rentrer.

La limousine déposa Jasper et Alice puis Emmett et Rosalie qui habitaient près du Washington square park, le grand parc qui se trouvait à côté de la New York University.

En rentrant chez moi, je me suis installé dans mon canapé après avoir dit bonne nuit à ma famille puis je me suis mis à penser à demain et à ce que j'allais faire pour remercier ma Bella. Oui ma Bella.


	10. Amis Amis

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne fin de semaine.  
Comme d'habitude j'aimerais vous remercier de tout mon coeur. Si vous saviez ce que ça fait de lire vos reviews, de voir des alertes d'histoire ou d'auteur ou autre. Je voulais donc vous dire merci pour tout ça. Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire vous plaise et qu'elle vous apporte un peu de réconfort et de joie =)_

_Le dernier chapitre a suscité bien des réactions et je remercie les inscrites d'avoir activement répondu lol en tout cas vous êtes géniales. Mille mercis! J'espère d'ailleurs que j'ai répondu à tout le monde ;)_

_Réponses aux non-inscrites__ :_

_Anne-Laure : Merci beaucoup. Voici ta suite qui j'espère te plaira autant que le chapitre précédent =) _

_Jenny : Pivoine est ma nouvelle couleur en lisant ta dernière review. Merci à toi d'avoir lu le chapitre et de l'avoir aimer. Il a été assez dur à écrire... Enfin pas que je me plaigne mais je suis exigente alors je voulais vraiment faire ressentir des choses. Je suis fière que tu l'ai aimé. =)_

_Soraya : Bienvenue à toi et voici la suite lol bonne lecture ;)_

_N'anas : Après pivoine je deviens écrevisse avec tes adjectifs pour décrire mon chapitre! Merci mille fois ça me touche énormément. Accro à ma fic ? Bon dieu je vais jamais finir l'année avec de tels compliments moi! Heureusement qu'on peut pas voir ma tête par FF parce que là je ressemble à rien (entre rires, des fois pleurs et puis ma couleur de visage qui est constamment rouge lol). Oui la magie fait partie du jeu je pense. Je voulais juste montrer le lien complexe qui les unit au début =) Pour les remerciements d'Edward tu vas de suite le savoir hihi alors bonne lecture ;) (Oh et personnellement je ne regarde pas Vampire Diaries, je les lis par contre lol) Merci encore pour toi, toi amie de l'humour ;)_

_Maya : merci beaucoup pour ton soutien c'est vraiment gentil =) Voici la suite. Merci encore_

_Un grand merci à mes chéries aussi : Nathou, Ma Sam, Ma Niouk chérie, Ma Lillas, Ma Junkie Soph et puis Potine pour son enthousiasme._

_Petit clin d'oeil à une personne particulière qui cette semaine m'a vraiment beaucoup soutenu... J'espère qu'elle se reconnaîtra lol_

_Sur ce Bonne lecture tout le monde!_

_PS : j'oublie toujours ça (oups) : Disclaimer = les personnages appartiennent à la très chère Stephenie Meyer (à qui ont fait de gros poutoux lol) cependant l'histoire est mienne ;)_

* * *

Amis-Amis

**POV BELLA**

Je me levais ce mercredi avec l'impression de planer à mille lieux de New York ou plutôt sur Edwardland... Je souriais en regardant l'immense bouquet de fleurs qui se tenait sur ma table de chevet. Un bouquet de roses rose foncé accompagnées de freesias de couleur violine. Elles étaient à peine ouvertes et tenaient plutôt bien même en cette chaleur. J'étais contente d'avoir retenu quelques cours de botaniques et d'avoir mis des glaçons dans le vase avant d'avoir mis les fleurs à l'intérieur. La carte qui avait accompagné le bouquet était déposée près du vase et je ne pus m'empêcher de la relire pour la mille et unième fois :

**_Je ne suis pas le meilleur pour les remerciements, alors merci Bella pour m'avoir fait respirer. Edward._**

Le lendemain de l'avant-première j'avais reçu à la première heure ce magnifique bouquet. Tellement beau que je dus le prendre en photo et l'envoyer à Angela pour qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle en pense. Ma meilleure amie m'avait alors téléphoné pour faire le cri de la joie qui nous distinguait quand quelque chose de fou arrivait, comme par exemple notre entrée à Columbia. Quand je lui ai raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence elle en était tombée de sa chaise, se cassant au passage un poignet. Nous avions bien ri alors qu'elle se faisait amener à l'hôpital par Embry qui, par chance, était près d'elle. Elle rentrait aujourd'hui. Il était temps, elle me manquait, je n'aimais pas rester trop longtemps loin de ma meilleure amie.  
J'avais également envoyé un message à Victoria mais elle était en mission alors elle n'avait pas encore répondu.  
Je décidais donc de me lever pour prendre ma douche sans passer par la case petit déjeuner. Il était 11h et lorsque je vis le calendrier accroché dans le salon je m'aperçus de la date d'aujourd'hui. Mince ! L'article ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Je passais donc à la salle de bain en vitesse pour pouvoir courir et m'acheter un journal au premier stand que je trouverais en bas de la maison.  
Cela faisait deux jours que j'avais écrit ce papier sur Edward. Dès la fin du film, et surtout après avoir quitté Edward devant le cinéma, j'avais couru jusqu'à mon ordinateur pour ressortir tout ce que j'avais perçu, senti et vu pendant cette séance. J'analysais le jeu d'Edward avec une telle précision que cela me fit un peu peur mais quand je m'étais levée le lendemain matin, Félix m'appelait pour me dire à quel point il avait adoré l'article et qu'il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir mis en première page pour le mardi.  
Moi je ne regrettais pas. J'étais plutôt heureuse qu'il s'en tienne au plan de départ, je ne voulais pas occuper la première page du Times alors qu'il y avait plus important dans le monde…

A peine sortie de ma douche, je m'habillais d'un jean plus ou moins slim, d'un débardeur noir et d'une chemise à carreau bleu et rouge par dessus. Je commençais à chercher mes convers' partout lorsque la sonnette retentit.

- « Aïe ! Merde » m'écriais-je alors que je me prenais les pieds dans le canapé. Les gens avaient l'art d'arriver au mauvais moment c'est pas possible ! « J'arrive ! » je soufflais, me frottais le bout du pied puis me dirigeais vers la porte, les cheveux mouillés en bataille.

J'essayais de dompter mes cheveux avant d'ouvrir la porte, en vain alors avec un soupir je déverrouillais la porte pour enfin savoir qui venait me rendre visite à cette heure de la journée. Et c'est à ce moment là que je le vis. Un grand sourire timide aux lèvres, deux frapuccinos de chez Starbucks à la main ainsi qu'un sac qui devait renfermer des gâteaux. Sous l'un de ses bras je pouvais apercevoir le New York Times et j'eus peur tout à coup.

- « Oh » fut tout ce que je pus sortir.

- « Hum, salut… Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère » fit-il avec une moue désolée.

- « Oh, non non pas du tout… Je… Enfin je suis surprise de vous voir à ma porte… » dis-je en rougissant. Foutues émotions ! « Euh vous voulez… entrer ? » demandais-je alors qu'un silence gênant s'installait.

- « En fait, je passais et puis euh, bah pour vous remercier de l'autre fois… Frapuccino vanille surmonté de crème chantilly et cheesecake au blueberry » me montra-t-il en secouant le sachet pendant que le Times tombait à terre. « Oh et je pensais qu'on pourrait lire ensemble votre euh, nouvel article » je le regardais choquée… Il l'avait déjà lu ? « Je ne l'ai pas encore lu en fait… C'est euh, Alice, ma sœur, enfin la copine de Jaz qui m'a dit de le lire… Je ne savais pas que vous écririez encore sur moi » dit-il gêné.

- « Vous feriez mieux d'entrer avant de tout renverser par terre » dis-je en me baissant pour prendre le journal.

Edward acquiesça. Il pénétra dans l'appartement et un vent de panique m'assaillit… Quand Angie n'était pas là je me laissais quelque peu aller et je ne me souvenais plus si l'appart' était propre ou non… Puis je me souvins que je n'avais passé que très peu de temps dans le salon, préférant m'enfermer dans ma chambre ou flâner dans les rues de New York.  
Une fois la porte fermée et mes doutes mis de côté je suivais Edward dans le salon. Il regarda l'intérieur avec passivité et un petit sourire se forma sur son visage. Il semblait apprécier le lieu. Mon cœur se remplit de fierté mais aussi de bien-être. Edward Cullen était chez moi, dans la maison où je vivais. On m'aurait dit ça il y a deux mois j'aurais ri à un tel point que je me serais étouffée. Il se tourna vers moi comme pour me demander l'autorisation de s'asseoir.

- « Vous pouvez vous asseoir, le canapé n'est définitivement pas un effet d'optique » dis-je avec un sourire.

- « Merci » il s'asseyait puis posait les victuailles qu'il avait rapportées quand il leva sa tête pour me proposer « Dîtes Bella, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas et que euh, je suis chez vous et puis on va petit déjeuner ensemble, alors, hum, je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être euh… se… se tutoyer. » Il avait dit ça en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il était nerveux. Avait-il peur que je dise non ? Ou alors il pensait que c'était une erreur car je n'étais qu'une simple fan.

- « D'accord. Ça semble être une bonne idée… » lui répondis-je en déposant le journal sur la table près de nos boissons.

- « Donc, euh, tu veux manger d'abord ou lire l'article » me demanda-t-il.

- « Comme tu veux. Après tout je l'ai déjà lu puisque je l'ai écrit »

- « Oui c'est pas faux » dit-il avec un petit rire qui avait le son des carillons. Il me faisait vraiment fondre. « On va le lire maintenant si tu l'acceptes »

- « Ok »

Il prit le journal, le déplia contentieusement comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus importante au monde. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant cette délicatesse, rire qui se propagea aux lèvres d'Edward très rapidement. J'aimais beaucoup son rire. Il trouva ensuite rapidement la page 22 qui m'était désormais attribuée depuis mon premier article. Félix avait dit que cette page me portait bonheur tout autant qu'au journal. Edward me regarda puis commença à lire mon article avec un ton de présentateur télé. Edward endossait alors le rôle du journaliste, critique de cinéma.

_**Après un avant goût plutôt apprécié sur notre cher Edward Cullen dans notre nouvelle rubrique, j'ai aujourd'hui le défi de vous donner des informations croustillantes sur son dernier film, qui je le rappelle sortira vendredi de la semaine prochaine (un peu de publicité ne fait jamais de mal après tout).  
Edward Cullen joue dans ce long métrage le rôle d'un homme vil, arriviste, égocentrique, blessé par la vie, orgueilleux mais surtout vénal. Ce dernier ne vit que par l'argent, le sexe et sa haine invétérée pour les femmes. On y découvre donc un Edward aux antipodes de ses rôles de jeune premier tendre, romantique. De quoi étonné plus d'un critique cinématographique et faire taire les mauvaises langues qui ne voyaient en Edward qu'un simple lover.**_

**_Et Hollywood créa un Edward machiavélique._**

**_Ce film, bien que peu fidèle au livre, reste l'un des meilleurs de l'acteur que toutes les filles rêvent d'avoir dans leur lit (Désolée Edward mais les cris nous l'ont confirmés lundi soir)._**  
**_Edward Cullen joue, en effet, avec finesse et délicatesse ce personnage sans scrupules. Le jeu de notre acteur préféré devient alors méthodique, ses faits et gestes paraissent d'un naturel déconcertant nous faisant nous demander si Edward n'est pas en réalité le personnage du film. Comble d'un acteur me direz-vous mais vous êtes si pris dans le déroulement de l'histoire et dans les paysages magnifiques que vous sortez de ce film avec une question : « Est-ce la réalité ou non ? »._**

**_Cependant, l'acteur arrive à mettre du sien dans ce personnage, ce qui le rend plus attachant que dans le livre où l'on prend un plaisir à le détester. Ses gestes restent timides envers les femmes avec qui il partage l'affiche, sa ride sur son front prouve de sa concentration pendant les scènes où il interprète le paroxysme du salaud. Edward Cullen reste époustouflant et affreusement bon dans ce rôle._**

**_Malgré un début lent, le film prend son envol avec l'apparition d'une bande originale magnifique où, pour les plus grands fans, vous pourrez reconnaître des titres inédits interprétés par Edward lui-même (je précise que personne n'a divulgué cette information pendant la période de promotion du film, vous pouvez seulement remercier mon ouïe particulièrement développée… Je vous conseille d'ailleurs de tendre l'oreille pendant la scène de fin, vous pourrez entendre la douce voix de votre acteur favori dans une chanson qui donne des frissons)._**

**_En conclusion, ce film n'est pas le plus grand film de l'année, il n'est pas aussi exceptionnel qu'un Titanic mais il montre un Edward Cullen au summum de son art et de sa passion. On en redemande._**

**_Bella Swan, pour le New York Times_**

Alors qu'il lisait la dernière ligne je me sentais fortement rougir. Lorsque j'écrivais, ma timidité s'envolait pour laisser place à la passionnée que j'étais et j'avoue que cet article est le parfait exemple de ma folie de l'écriture. J'avais décrit un Edward assez spectaculaire, le Edward que je voyais derrière l'écran. Je savais que j'avais mis de moi dans cet article et tout à coup j'eus peur d'en avoir trop dit. Je tentais un regard vers Edward qui était resté bouche bée.

- « C'est si mauvais que ça ? » demandais-je enfin alors qu'il n'avait pas quitté l'article des yeux depuis une bonne minute.

- « Co… Comment as-tu su ? » demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux vers moi.

- « Comment j'ai su quoi ? » je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'inquiétude et de… fascination ?

- « Personne ne savait que j'avais participé à la bande originale. Seul Aro le savait » me dit-il.

« Oh ça » je baissais la tête honteuse.

- « Bella ce n'est pas un reproche, c'est juste que… enfin c'est waouh ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu savoir ça ? »

- « Je reconnais simplement ta voix » lui dis-je en murmurant. J'étais ridicule. Et je savais qu'il allait se lever et s'enfuir.

- « Mais on m'entend à peine »

- « Moi j'entendais suffisamment » lui répondis-je. Il semblait réfléchir.

- « Jaz et Alice ont raison, tu es définitivement différente » soupira-t-il.

- « J'aime la différence » lui dis-je en souriant, sourire qu'il me rendit.

- « Encore merci Bella »

- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi »

- « Eh bien, pour lundi devant le cinéma et puis pour les articles aussi. Tu es la seule à penser ça de moi en réalité. »

- « Les autres ne sont aveuglés que par ta super notoriété, ils tentent d'éviter un nouveau phénomène comme celui de James Dean ou Léonardo Di Caprio » dis-je en riant.

- « Je ne suis pas un phénomène »

- « Malheureusement ils ne t'ont pas demandé ton avis » il semblait mal à l'aise.

- « Tu… enfin, euh, tu as reçu mes fleurs ? » dit-il en cherchant le bouquet des yeux.

- « Bien sûr. Il est sur ma table de chevet, comme je passe le plus clair de mon temps dans ma chambre, alors là-bas je peux en profiter. » dis-je en souriant alors qu'il me rendait mon sourire. « Ce sont mes fleurs préférées. Les freesias »

- « Je trouvais qu'elles te ressemblaient un peu » avoua-t-il. Je piquais un fard puis comme pour m'aider à cacher mon mal-être il me tendit mon frapuccino et nous commençâmes à petit déjeuner.

Nous étions restés discuter longuement, de tout et de rien. Il m'avait confié qu'il n'aimait pas sortir dans les grandes villes et que malgré son attachement pour New York il n'était jamais allé plus loin qu'un pub privé de Manhattan. Je lui promettais alors de le faire sortir un soir et il accepta avec plaisir. Il me parla également de son couple mais il ne s'attarda pas trop sur le sujet, je savais que je ne le connaissais pas assez pour qu'il se sente totalement en confiance avec moi. Il m'avait juste révéler l'attrait de Tanya pour son ex, Stefan, et m'avait dit avoir peur de découvrir ses véritables sentiments, tant à lui qu'à elle. Edward semblait détester le changement et l'imprévu.  
Le temps passait et nous ne nous rendions même pas compte de l'heure. Cependant le téléphone d'Edward sonnait. Sa mère lui demandait s'il mangeait avec sa famille alors il dût partir en me promettant qu'il reviendrait me voir si je voulais bien… Mais il m'expliqua qu'il devait partir pour Londres le lendemain et qu'il serait de retour à New York après le weekend, il devait assister à l'avant-première que lui préparait sa ville de naissance. Mon cœur se serrait à l'idée de le savoir si loin mais quand je le raccompagnais à la porte et qu'il se pencha pour m'embrasser gentiment la joue, alors je ne voyais plus rien qui ne perturbe ma bonne humeur.  
Après avoir fermer la porte sur mon nouvel ami, je m'étalais de tout mon long sur le canapé en soupirant. Edward avait dit que nous étions désormais amis. Je m'endormis alors sur cette pensée.

**POV EDWARD**

En me réveillant ce matin j'avais envie de la voir, de la remercier, de savoir si elle allait bien. Jasper et Alice me donnaient de ses nouvelles depuis mardi c'est-à-dire hier mais je voulais en avoir le cœur net. Puis lorsque ma sœur avait appelé pour me rappeler que son article sur le film allait paraître aujourd'hui j'ai couru sous la douche et je suis allé acheter notre petit déjeuner et le journal.  
Je ne me reconnaissais pas vraiment, je n'avais pas l'habitude de m'inviter chez une fan journaliste secouriste. Cette idée me fit rire.  
Nous avions passés un agréable moment et je dois avouer que j'étais déçu de la quitter.  
Je sortais de chez Bella et je me sentais presque voler. Cette fille était tout le contraire de ce que les autres étaient. Elle était douce, marrante, timide et j'adorais ces rougeurs qui s'immisçaient sur son joli visage rond quand elle avait honte de quelque chose ou qu'elle était traversée par une émotion forte. Je suis ami avec une fille plutôt super. Je soupire de bien-être dans le couloir quand la porte de mon meilleur ami s'ouvre sur ma sœur.

- « Oh mon frère ! Alors comme ça on se balade dans les couloirs… » dit-elle en souriant et en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- « Bonjour Lili »

- « Tu nous attendais pour venir manger ou tu espionnais notre charmante voisine ? » sautillait mon lutin de sœur.

- « Euh, en réalité j'ai apporté le petit déjeuner à Bella et nous avons discuté » dis-je simplement.

- « Oh mon dieu ! Mais c'est super ! Racontes-moi ! » elle fit sa moue made in Cullen comme pour me persuader alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que je ne pouvais rien lui cacher. Alice avait ce sixième sens et elle était ma confidente.

- « Eh bien Bella et moi sommes amis désormais » souriais-je. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je réagissais comme ça mais Bella m'inspirait vraiment confiance et elle avait le don d'être différente.

- « Félicitations ! C'est une bonne personne tu sais, elle est différente, je le sens » me dit-elle alors que Jaz sortait à son tour de l'appartement.

- « Tiens ! Bah tu n'es pas à l'appart' ? » me demanda-t-il.

- « Il vient de chez Bella »

- « Oh… Et alors ça s'est bien passé ? » Jaz savait comment ça s'était passé, il avait l'air de bien connaître Bella. Un drôle de sentiment s'empara de moi. J'étais irrité que Jasper connaisse Bella mieux que moi.

- « Comme si tu ne te doutais pas Jaz » lui répondis-je un peu trop sèchement à mon goût.

- « Eh rentres tes griffes Roméo ! Non je ne me doute pas et oui si tu ne me le dis pas j'irai chercher les informations à la source mais c'est pas pour autant que tu dois te comporter comme un mec… »

- « Jaloux » finit Alice pour lui avec un immense sourire.

- « Je ne suis pas jaloux ! » m'offusquais-je. « Arrêtez de sourire comme des idiots ! » m'énervais-je. Là ils dépassaient les bornes.

- « Bon quand monsieur réalisera pleinement comment il réagit on pourra discuter, en attendant Esmé a préparé le repas elle nous attend. » dit Jasper en fermant la porte de son appartement.

Comme d'habitude Demetri nous attendait en bas de l'immeuble avec cette fois-ci ma sublime Volvo grise. J'aimais beaucoup cette journée.

- « On dirait qu'il y en a un d'heureux ce matin » siffla Jasper en me faisant un clin d'œil. « D'ailleurs ce soir on fête ton départ pour Londres… Comme je ne pourrais pas être là à cause du tournage d'un film je pensais qu'on pourrait faire une ptit truc à l'appart' non ? » il me regardait avec l'air d'Alice. Je secouais la tête pour éviter d'éclater de rire.

- « Tu as déjà tout prévu c'est ça ? » demandais-je alors que je savais la réponse.

- « Bah en fait on avait pensé, Alice et moi » il regarda Alice qui sautillait sur son siège « qu'on pourrait faire ça en petit comité et donc n'inviter qu'Emmett, Rose, Esmé, Carlisle, Tanya, Dem et sa famille puis Bella et Angela. » il avait accentué sur le prénom de Bella. J'essayais d'imaginer Bella dans la même salle que les personnes de ma famille et grimaçais.

- « Elle ne va pas se sentir à l'aise. Bella déteste le monde. » dis-je convaincu.

- « Pas si elle nous connaît ! Et puis Bella m'en doit une » dit Alice. « Quoi ? Je l'ai habillée pour l'avant-première ! Elle était parfaite ! Tu aurais vu Tanya fulminer quand vous vous êtes regardés ! » elle riait à présent.

- « Alice je sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée » persistais-je.

- « Ed' laisses faire Al, elle sait de quoi elle parle » dit Jasper en me lançant un regard entendu.

C'est vrai, si Bella ne voulait pas venir elle le dira sûrement et puis comme Angela rentre de son séjour dans la journée elle pourra compter sur elle ce soir. C'est comme ça je me convins que tout se passerait bien et que je devais accepter, ne serait-ce que pour revoir Bella et ses rougeurs.

- « Ok » finis-je par dire.

A notre arrivée à l'appartement nous constations que des valises avaient été faites, sans doute celles de Tanya vu l'état de ces dernières. Je dois dire que malgré sa beauté, Tanya n'aimait pas les chichis comme elle les appelait. Elle ne portait donc jamais de vêtements affriolants et n'avait que de vieilles choses. C'est en partie pour ça que nous nous sommes rapprochés. Elle avait les mêmes goûts que moi. Alice m'a dit que nous étions comme frères et sœurs mais que nous ne le voyions pas pour l'instant à cause de la folie qui nous entourait. Ma sœur avait le don de caractériser les gens et leur comportement avec les autres en un clin d'oeil. C'est comme ça qu'elle m'avait aidé à séduire ma première petite amie. Cependant lorsqu'elle vint me rejoindre sur le balcon après le déjeuner, laissant les autres jouer à la wii dans le salon, je sentais qu'elle voulait me donner un autre sage avis.

- « Emmett est un mauvais joueur » me dit-elle pour amorcer une conversation. Ma grande sœur me faisait rire.

- « Emmett l'a toujours été même petit, rappelles-toi à Londres avec le voisin qui trichait aux billes » j'éclatais de rire à ce souvenir. C'est la première fois qu'Emmett se battait et devenait rouge de colère à cause d'un jeu stupide. Il était mauvais joueur et mauvais perdant. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment Rosalie faisait.

- « Jaz n'est pas comme ça »

- « Jasper est sensible il est timide aussi. »

- « Tu approuves donc » me dit-elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit si franche. Je me retournais vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

- « Lili si tu l'aimes je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as besoin de mon approbation. Après tout c'est toi la grande sœur. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse. Et j'ai déjà prévenu Jaz que s'il te faisait pleurer ne serait-ce qu'une fois il allait entendre parler d'Edward Cullen » elle riait alors qu'elle resserrait son étreinte.

- « Tanya et toi c'est terminé hein » un silence lourd s'installait. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Je ne savais plus. « Tu ne la regardes plus comme avant. Même si tu as de la tendresse pour elle je vois bien que ça te fait mal de la voir »

- « Humpf » fut tout ce que mes poumons offrirent en réponse. Alice me regardait avec des yeux désolés, le regard de la grande sœur inquiète. Je souriais « J'ai toujours su qu'elle aimait Stefan mais j'ai tout de même essayé. Puis j'ai parlé avec papa et Jaz, leur description de l'amour qu'ils portent à leur moitié n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai ressenti avec Tanya. Je pense que Rosalie avait raison en disant que je m'enfermais dans mes rôles… Tanya était là pendant le tournage du film romantique par excellence, j'ai tenté ma chance en pensant que la fiction pouvait rejoindre le réel. » m'entendre dire ça me fit mal mais me fit me sentir plus léger. Comme si j'avouais une faute.

- « Ton moment viendra petit frère. Mais avant, règles les choses avec Tanya, mets les points sur les i et les barres sur les t pour qu'il n'y ai pas de malentendus. » j'arquais un sourcil, assez étonné qu'elle me dise ça mais avant que je puisse lui demander elle ajouta « J'aime bien Tanya mais on ne peut jamais prévoir sa réaction alors il vaut mieux tout lui dire avant de passer à autre chose… Ou d'inviter Bella à sortir par exemple » elle me fit un clin d'œil et me laissa sur le balcon comme un idiot.

J'étais resté un peu sur la terrasse puis entendant crier ma famille je décidais de les rejoindre pour participer à leur jeu. Je me mis près de ma mère, à l'opposé de Tanya. Je la vis me regarder avec interrogation puis se lever vers notre chambre. J'expliquais alors à ma famille qui ne dit rien et parti rejoindre ma future-ex petite-amie dans la chambre pour enfin avoir des explications.

**POV BELLA**

J'étais dans un magnifique rêve quand j'entendis un bruit strident. Le téléphone… Saleté d'invention ! Je me levais donc et allais répondre au petit combiné posé sur le bar de la cuisine.

- « Allo ? »

_- « Bella ? »_ dit une voix d'homme.

- « Euh oui… »

_- « Bonjour c'est monsieur Bertie à l'appareil. »_ silence. _« Le mari de Betty Cope »_

- « Oh ! Excusez-moi je ne vous avais pas reconnu monsieur ! »

_- « Appelez-moi Charles Isabella voyons ! Je vous appelle pour le projet dont je vous ai parlé l'autre soir. Vous vous souvenez ? »_

- « Bien sûr, le projet cinématographique »

_- « Exact. J'ai des informations. »_ me dit-il d'une voix enthousiaste.

- « Je vous écoute. »

_- « Bien. Il s'agit de l'adaptation d'un roman jeunesse de l'auteur Stephie Mayer. L'avez-vous lu ? »_

- « Euh… j'ai lu une saga de cette auteure »

_- « C'est ça ! Bien vous avez déjà une marge d'avance. Donc l'adaptation du premier bouquin va se faire. Le tournage débute mi-octobre et je suis le consultant littéraire ce qui me permet de pouvoir touché au script ainsi qu'à la mise en scène. Je dois donc constituer une équipe, restreinte certes, mais une équipe de trois de mes élèves afin de donner le plus de crédibilité possible à cette adaptation, je dois veiller à ce qu'elle soit fidèle au livre. Les membres de mon équipe auront pour rôle d'éplucher tout ce qui concerne le bouquin afin de donner aux fans de cette saga la meilleure des adaptations » _

Je ne faisais qu'acquiescer en silence, ponctuant son récit de « hum-hum », « ok », « je vois ». Monsieur Bertie était totalement concentré et présentait son projet avec force.

_- « Etant donné que ce projet perturbera les cours, puisqu'il durera jusqu'à la fin janvier, l'université a décidé d'avancer la rentrée de ceux qui souhaitaient participer au projet. J'ai parlé de vous à notre doyen et puis je me suis renseigné pour Angela qui semblait vouloir participer comme elle nous l'a dit au dîner. Elle pourrait participer si elle suit des cours sur place, ce qui en soit sera possible grâce à Internet. J'ai d'ailleurs vu que votre amie avait un excellent niveau puisqu'elle a suivi des cours avancés, or les cours du premier semestre seront semblables à ces cours. Elle n'aura donc qu'à assister aux cours de septembre qui consistent à présenter les cours de l'année. Quant à vous, vous devrez venir la semaine prochaine en cours. Je vais faire passer un test aux élèves présents et je choisirais les deux autres personnes qui m'accompagneront. Mais Isabella soyez sûre que vous êtes sur la liste principale vu vos résultats brillants en littérature »_ ajouta-t-il.

- « Merci beaucoup Charles »

_- « Je vous en prie. Cependant le lieu de tournage vient de changer. Nous nous rendrons à Forks. C'est une coïncidence parfaite puisque vous venez de là-bas ! Vous connaîtrez sûrement de magnifiques endroits pour le tournage ! »_ s'exclama-t-il alors que je réalisais que nous allions tourner là où Charlie habitait. Un poids se fit ressentir dans mon estomac. _« Je dois vous laisser Isabella. Passez une bonne fin de semaine et à la semaine prochaine »_

- « Merci Charles, à bientôt » dis-je, comme sonnée.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit brusquement et se fut une tornade qui se dirigeait vers moi en courant. Angela avait le don pour me faire peur, c'était son rituel !

- « Ang ! Tu vas me tuer ! »

- « Oh avoues que je t'ai manqué du feu de dieu » rit-elle alors qu'elle me lâchait.

Angie était assez bronzée, elle avait passé ses journées au soleil avec ses cousins. D'ailleurs Embry m'avait offert un petit cadeau… Une photo de lui torse nu. Nous éclations de rire en lisant un petit mot derrière la photo : _«__ Pour faire de beaux rêves __»_. Embry ne changerait jamais.  
Angela me raconta donc son fameux séjour dans la maison de sa tante. Elle avait eu des nouvelles de ses parents et leur relation s'était grandement arrangée. J'étais vraiment heureuse pour elle alors pour la rendre encore plus heureuse je lui parlais du coup de fil de monsieur Bertie. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait assister à un tournage à Forks ! Elle était plutôt fan de ce bouquin donc elle était encore plus heureuse de savoir qu'il allait être adapté. Nous décidions d'un commun accord de n'en parler à personne puis le sujet Edward refit surface. Je lui racontais ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin quand la sonnette retentit.

- « Jamais tranquilles j'te jure » marmonnais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. Angela riait.

- « Fais gaffe c'est peut-être Edward » puis elle éclata de rire alors que j'ouvrais la porte sur une Alice toute joyeuse.

- « Salut Bella ! »

- « Salut Alice ! Euh… » je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. « Merci beaucoup pour l'autre soir »

- « Pas de quoi ça m'a fait plaisir et puis tu as fait sensations » me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. « En fait je suis là pour vous invitez Angela et toi à une petite soirée chez Jaz ce soir… C'est pour fêter le succès d'Edward et les excellentes critiques du film… Bon je dois t'avouer qu'une seule a retenu l'attention de la famille Cullen mais bon… C'est une fête familiale et avec Jaz on a pensé que ce serait bien si sa voisine préférée et la nouvelle amie d'Edward participait » elle avait dit ça le plus naturellement du monde. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre et j'entendis à peine Angie se faufiler derrière moi.

- « Bonjour Alice »

- « Bonjour Angela. Tu as entendu ? Ça te tente une soirée chez nous ? »

- « Pourquoi pas » Angie me regarda et haussa les épaules « Bah quoi ? Edward et toi vous êtes amis, il t'invite tu ne peux pas refuser ! »

- « Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ta meilleure amie » dit Alice en levant la main pour qu'Angie vienne taper avec la sienne.

- « Ok » soufflais-je. « Mais pitié dis-moi qu'on peut s'habiller normalement » Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Vous êtes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre tous les deux ! Edward m'a fait la même réflexion avant que je ne parte de chez lui ! » elle souriait. « Bon je dois tout préparer alors on se voit vers 18h »

- « On doit ramener quelque chose ? »

- « Ramènes juste tes fesses Bella ! » dit Alice alors qu'elle passait la porte de mon voisin.

Moi qui pensais finir ma journée calmement…


	11. Sacré Soirée : Première Partie

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Comment ça va cette semaine ?_

_Je n'arrive pas à croire le nombre de review et d'ajout en favoris... Je suis choquée et honorée!_

_Merci à toutes les inscrites qui me laissent des reviews et qui partagent leur ressenti, leurs hypothèses. Je ris et rougis beaucoup. Merci à vous de prendre ce temps._

_Le chapitre de cette semaine risque de vous donner des frissons mais j'en dis pas plus ;)_

_Réponses aux non-inscrites__ :_

_Jenny : Merci à toi de lire et d'être "fan" de ma fic. C'est un honneur de t'avoir comme lectrice et de pouvoir te faire passer de bons moments =)_

_Soraya : Je pense que l'affirmation que tu as fait dans ta review va être confirmée ici ;)_

_Hachiko Takumi : Bienvenue chez toi lol et mille merci pour tes compliments. Ici la douceur et la lenteur est de rigueur, enfin pas trop quand même. en espérant que la tournure des événements te plaise =)_

_ml46 : Ohhh trop bien que tu sois revenue =) J'espère que tes vacances ce sont bien passées! Merci d'avoir aimé les chapitres précédents mais je pense que tu vas tomber amoureuse de celui-là lol Pleins de Bisous_

_Anne-Laure : ta suite miss ;)_

_Sweetygirl : Tout d'abord merci d'avoir aimé le chapitre précédent et oui je confirme si tu mets des glaçons dand ton vase tes fleurs peuvent vivre plus longtemps (parole de stagiaire récurrente chez une fleuriste lol) Pour la vanne : "Vous pouvez vous asseoir sur le canapé, c'est définitivement pas un effet d'optique", c'est de moi toute seule, euh j'ai tendance à sortir des vannes de ce genre quand je suis super nerveuse... Pas vraiment de droit d'auteur dessus donc vas-y tu peux le dire, en espérant quand même que tu penses à moi quand tu le dis ;) Merci encore pour tes compliments, la répétition des bravos m'a fait tourné ecrevisse :$_

_N'anas : Je pense que si tu cherches bien tu pourrais te trouver un Edward comme ça. Je t'assure que la personne dont je m'inspire existe mais bon n'est pas aussi parfaite (encore heureux me diras-tu).  
Pour la confrontation Tanya-Edward-Bella, tu risques d'être prise au dépourvu, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs... Mais tout arrive à point à ceux qui savent attendre (je sais même pas si c'est le bon proverbe lol) Et oui la suite c'est bien aujourd'hui... C'est même maintenant (*fais la danse de la vache msn* mdr)  
PS : J'ai commencé le tome 3 et franchement je suis tellement larguée qu'il est sur ma table de livre en suspens lol_

_Voilà pour les remerciements. Juste un énorme bisou à une nouvelle amie de coeur, qui DOIT se reconnaître. Je me suis jamais livrée à personne mais hier soir je lui ai tout raconté lol Alors, merci pour ce petit moment confidences et puis bonne lecture, que ce soit aujourd'hui ou demain._

_Un énorme bécot à mes vilaines : Nathou, Sam, Soph ma junkie, Angie ma Niouk, Popo et Lillas que j'aime =)_

_Bonne lecture et à samedi pour la suite de cette sacré soirée =)_

* * *

Sacré soirée : Première partie

**POV EDWARD**

Après avoir suivi Tanya dans la chambre, nous ne nous étions pas disputés comme je le pensais. Nous nous sommes calmement assis et elle s'est mise à pleurer comme une enfant.  
J'avais mal de la voir comme ça puis elle m'avait alors expliqué ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis. Elle m'aimait, elle le savait mais ce qu'elle ressentait pour Stefan était bien plus fort que ça. Il était son premier et seul amour, celui qui lui avait tout fait découvrir, celui avec lequel elle se voyait vieillir ou avoir des enfants. Si elle m'avait fait part de tout cela avant jeudi, j'aurais été malheureux et je me serais mis en colère. J'aurais sans doute hurlé, haïs le monde entier. Cependant aujourd'hui, maintenant que je réalisais que je n'étais pas réellement amoureux d'elle, alors je comprenais et je compatissais.  
Tanya était une fille bien, elle méritait le bonheur, qu'il soit dans les bras de Stefan ou d'un autre. Je me rendais compte que rien ne comptait à par ça. Elle devait retrouver Stefan et je voulais à tout prix l'aider. Nous convînmes donc d'un plan. Nous faisions semblant aux yeux de tous d'être un couple mais nous n'étions que de simples amis. Les meilleurs amis qu'il existe certes, mais juste des amis sans sexe, sans jalousie. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle me confia qu'elle en avait parlé avec Rosalie car elle était la seule à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Il était vrai que ce qu'avait vécu Rosalie avec le grand amour ne laissait aucun doute sur son savoir sur le sujet.

Quand nous sommes sortis de la chambre nous avons pris la décision de tout révéler à ma famille. Ainsi Tanya ne viendrait pas à Londres avec nous, elle partait pour la Californie en avance pour essayer de discuter avec Stefan. Cela l'arrangeait puisqu'elle devrait tourner aux alentours de Los Angeles pendant 3 mois. Elle allait me manquer mais j'avais moi aussi un tournage qui commençait en octobre, cela allait donc passer plus vite que je ne le pensais.  
Je fus tiré de mes songes par mon téléphone.

- « Allo »

_- « Edward ? »_

- « Oui Aro ! »

_- « Bonjour ! Félicitations pour l'avant-première ! Les journalistes en redemandent et ta parution dans le New York Times a fait un tabac ! J'ai demandé à Félix Volter de me présenter sa journaliste mais apparemment elle n'est pas intéressée par les interviews. Je vais évidemment jouer du poing pour qu'elle daigne t'interviewer »_ il avait dit tout ça tellement vite que la seule chose que je retenus fut la présence de Bella dans cette affaire.

- « Hum ouais, comme tu veux »

_- « Mais je ne t'appelle pas pour ça mon grand. Tu es seul ? »_ me demanda-t-il doucement.

- « Oui, je me suis isolé »

_- « Bien, très bien. J'ai des nouvelles pour le tournage du film. Les plans ont changé nous allons tourner à Forks, une petite bourgade de l'Etat de Washington. Personne n'ira chercher dans ce coin là et nous avons une étendue de forêts indescriptible ! Des lacs à perte de vue et surtout une clairière ! »_ s'extasia-t-il à l'autre bout du film.

- « Je vois. Le départ est prévu pour quand ? »

_- « Le 20 octobre je pense. Une équipe sera déjà sur place depuis moins d'une semaine. Tu sais les gens du script, les consultants. Ils ont besoin de tester les lieux. »_

- « Ok »

_- « J'ai le nom de tes partenaires, ils sont définitifs… Cela t'intéresse ? »_

- « Bien sûr Aro »

_- « Alors dans le rôle de ton rival tu as un certain Jacob Black, il est vraiment bon ce gamin, plus jeune que toi, métisse, balèze mais très bon. Tandis que pour la petite humaine eh bien il semble que nous ayons un souci à ce sujet. Leah Clearwater devait tenir le rôle mais elle a préféré jouer celui d'un loup-garou femelle… Bref, nous allons devoir chercher une Marie au plus vite »_ finit-il par souffler.

- « Tenez-moi au courant » dis-je, lassé.

_- « Edward, encore toutes mes félicitations et nous nous revoyons très vite à Londres »_ il raccrocha.

Ce type avait le don de toujours tout trouver exceptionnel, de toujours chercher le bon côté des choses même quand il n'y avait rien de bon. Je me rappelle de ma première rencontre avec lui comme si c'était hier. Il avait tellement apprécié mon travail qu'il s'est agenouillé devant moi en s'exclamant _« Mon dieu Tyler est si beau ! »_ Autant dire qu'il m'avait fichu une sacré trouille… Et sa femme était pire, elle allait très bien avec lui d'ailleurs.  
Aro et ses frères étaient considérés comme les grosses têtes du showbiz aux Etats-Unis… Ils me faisaient penser aux trois mousquetaires en un peu moins sympa…

Alice me rejoint une nouvelle fois sur le balcon mais cette fois-ci pour me faire un baiser sur la joue et m'annoncer que Jasper et elle allaient préparer la fête. Il fallait qu'on aille les aider vers 17h car tout le monde arriverait à 18h. En réalité par tout le monde, elle pensait Bella. J'avais hâte de la revoir, de lui poser d'autres questions sur elle, sa famille. J'avais vraiment envie d'apprendre à connaître cette fille. Je m'étonnais moi-même. Moi qui étais si distant avec les gens et surtout avec les fans. C'est vrai qu'ils faisaient tout pour me faire flipper : entre me courir après pour m'embrasser, me supplier de leur faire la déclaration d'amour de Tyler à Alyssa ou encore de m'attraper par le cou et les jambes pour me suivre partout.  
Bella n'était pas comme ça, même si elle m'avait avoué qu'elle avait eu envie de crier et de danser quand je lui ai adressé la parole la première fois. Elle m'avait également dit que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait fuit. Elle ne voulait pas m'effrayer car elle savait que je détestais les hystériques. Bella s'inquiétait pour moi alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu faire comme toutes les autres, me sauter dessus et avoir ce qu'elle veut.

Seulement Bella n'est vraisemblablement pas comme les autres.

Bientôt il fut l'heure de rejoindre Jaz et Alice mais avant toute chose je devais parler une nouvelle fois avec Tanya, pour la prévenir que Bella serait là et qu'il fallait qu'elle sache se tenir sans pour autant faire tout un esclandre si elle m'approchait.  
Je fis mon retour dans le salon pour y voir mon père et ma mère tendrement lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'aimerais pouvoir en faire autant un jour… J'aimerais trouver une personne assez importante pour moi qui puisse me voir comme je suis et pas comme l'acteur super connu du film romantique par excellence. En regardant mes parents j'avais envie de tout ça. Après tout à 25 ans il était tant de vouloir se caser non ? Je ne me voyais pas du tout père de famille mais trouver une moitié, l'autre partie de mon cœur, celle qui me semble un peu vide… sauf quand Bella se trouve près de moi pensais-je mais je secouais la tête pour enlever cette idée saugrenue. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à mes parents qui semblaient dans leur bulle puis me mis à m'imaginer de cette façon avec Bella. Je devais arrêter, je ne la connaissais même pas !

Je me dirigeais à grands pas vers notre chambre pour y découvrir une Tanya en train de se ronger les ongles et de chater sur internet.

- « Si tu continues tu ne vas plus en avoir » ris-je pour la décontracter.

- « Ah ah c'est très drôle ! »

- « Oula on se calme la tigresse ! J'essayais juste de te décontracter ! »

- « Excuses-moi Edward… Je suis sur msn, ce truc sera ma mort, je déteste internet mais Stefan vient de créer un compte pour qu'on puisse se parler et il arrive dans 10 minutes et moi je flippe comme une gamine de 15 ans pour son premier rendez-vous » elle tremblait légèrement et son pouce n'avait plus vraiment d'ongle.

- « Respires ! Il va arriver et vous allez discuter comme avant. » je m'assis près d'elle et lui pris le menton pour qu'elle me regarde enfin « Stefan et toi c'est un peu comme Roméo et Juliette, certes avec une fin moins tragique, mais peu importe. Vous deux c'est comme si vous étiez âmes sœurs, faits l'un pour l'autre. Alors arrêtes de stresser pour rien, vas prendre un verre d'eau et tout se passera bien » je m'étonnais moi-même d'aider mon ex à reconquérir le sien, puis au plus profond de mon être un déclic se fit. Devant moi se tenait ma meilleure amie, celle qui comprenait une partie de moi sans forcément me connaître sur le bout des doigts.

- « Tu sais que t'es un type bien Cullen » souriait-elle.

- « Je l'espère bien Denali » je lui rendis son sourire. « En fait j'avais besoin de te parler d'un truc avant de partir »

- « Hum » dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les miens. C'est bizarre ils ne me faisaient plus le même effet qu'avant. « Tu veux parler d'Isabella ? » me demanda-t-elle avec un air malicieux sur le visage.

- « Alice ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, elle ne garde rien pour elle ! »

- « A vrai dire non ce n'est pas Alice qui m'en a parlé mais Rose. Après m'avoir fait la morale sur mon histoire avec Stefan et le fait que je te fasse souffrir elle m'a parlé de cette fille que tu venais de rencontrer. Rosalie m'a dit que si tu venais à tomber sous le charme de cette fille je ne devais pas m'y opposer et que je ne devais pas jouer avec le feu sous peine de m'y brûler » me dit-elle. J'étais sous le choc. Même si Rose était ma grande sœur elle n'était pas aussi protectrice qu'Alice alors entendre ça de la bouche de Tanya me laissait sans voix. « Eh oui, ta grande sœur t'aime et je peux te dire qu'elle fait vraiment flipper quand elle se met en colère »

- « Oui oui j'ai quelques souvenirs gamin lorsqu'elle voulait jouer à la maman et qu'elle me prenait pour fils. Autant dire que je remercie qui que ce soit qui ne l'est pas désigné comme ma véritable mère » Tanya riait doucement, le stress redescendu.

- « Alors elle t'intéresse cette fille ? » je me mis à rougir. « Je connais ces rougeurs Cullen »

- « J'en sais trop rien. Elle est… elle est si différente. Tu vois elle ne va pas te sauter dessus pour un autographe même si elle en a envie, elle se contient, elle retient ses émotions si bien que je ne sais pas trop comment agir avec elle »

- « C'est une fille Edward, elle t'admire certes mais si elle ne t'a ni sauté dessus la première fois ni violé quand tu es allé prendre le petit déjeuner avec elle alors c'est qu'elle est tout à fait normale et potentiellement une fille géniale » Tanya n'aimait pas les autres filles d'habitude. Je me rendis compte aussi qu'elle était au courant du petit déjeuner.

- « Qui t'a dit pour le petit déjeuner ? »

- « Ta mère a vendu la mèche. Elle était si heureuse que tu ne t'enfermes pas sur toi après ma révélation qu'elle nous avait préparé un festin alors quand Emmett est arrivé il a demandé pourquoi et elle lui a répondu que tu t'étais jeté à l'eau… Je te laisse imaginer la suite. D'ailleurs tu es chanceux qu'Em ' n'est encore rien dit. Rose lui a fait du chantage sur le sexe pour qu'il ne t'embête pas » j'imaginais très bien la scène, Rose et sa petite main heurtant l'arrière de la tête d'Emmett et lui interdisant tout sport. Je rigolais avec Tanya quand un bruit sortit de l'ordinateur. « Mince ! C'est lui Edward ! C'est Stefan ! » elle sautillait sur le lit, comme Alice lorsqu'elle était excitée.

- « Du calme ! Parles lui et puis euh… tu ne viens pas ce soir alors ? Parce qu'on part dans une demi-heure »

- « Je ne sais pas, je verrai si nous avons fini »

- « Ok »

J'allais prendre des affaires pour filer sous la douche. Aujourd'hui trop de choses s'étaient passées et j'avais besoin de me détendre avant de revoir Bella.

**POV BELLA**

- « Angie pitié pas ça ! » Angela avait absolument tenu à lisser mes boucles brunes, et bien sûr comme elles étaient emmêlées nous étions en train de nous battre avec.

- « Bella arrêtes de bouger ! Tu n'es plus une enfant tiens-toi tranquille bon sang ! »

- « Mais c'est facile à dire tu m'arraches les cheveux ! »

- « Mais bien sûr et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ! » nous éclatâmes de rire.

- « Bon ok je reste tranquille mais je persiste à croire que ça ne servira à rien du tout »

- « Et voilà que tu recommences ! Bella je te jure que je vais te baffer si tu continues à te sous estimer ! »

- « Dis la fille qui n'a jamais confiance en elle » nous repartions dans un fou rire magistral.

Angela et moi avions l'habitude de nous taquiner, cela nous permettait de nous retrouver et aussi de nous sortir de nos retranchements. Nous étions un peu pareilles en réalité et lorsque l'une de nous deux n'allait pas bien nous avions pris l'habitude de se chouchouter. Angela me remettait dans le droit chemin, j'en faisais autant. Elle s'occupait de moi, je faisais pareil. Elle manquait de confiance en elle je la boostais et elle le faisait aussi pour moi. Avec elle je n'avais pas besoin de mentir ou de m'enfermer sur moi-même. Elle était juste là, sans poser de questions ou sans chercher quoique ce soit.

- « Bref ! Tout ça pour dire que si Edward ne craque pas je ne comprends pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle passait la brosse dans mes cheveux. « Voilà »

- « On est juste amis ! En plus je devrais m'estimer heureuse de le connaître en vrai pas comme toutes les groupies ! »

- « Ouais mais si tu es son amie tu peux devenir plus »

- « Oh ben oui tiens et je me fais lobotomiser par sa copine. Tu sais la sublime blonde du nom de Tanya… »

- « Justement à ce sujet, j'ai lu dans un magazine qu'elle revoyait Stefan ! »

- « Oui et la semaine dernière on a lu que Madonna était morte alors les rumeurs merci bien ! » dis-je amèrement. Je ne voulais absolument me donner de faux espoirs qui me réduiraient à être ridicule. Je l'étais déjà fortement.

- « Comme tu veux ! On verra bien ce soir » me dit Angie en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Angela se prépara rapidement elle voulait faire bonne impression devant les célébrités. Le temps qu'elle s'habille et qu'elle passe en revue les conseils basics pour cette soirée, il était l'heure de se rendre chez Jasper et Alice… Oui j'étais certaine qu'elle allait devenir notre voisine très prochainement. Nous avions acheté une bouteille de vin français, pour fêter notre arrivée mais nous n'y avions pas touché alors elle servirait ce soir.  
18h arrivait et je me sentais de plus en plus stressée. J'allais rencontrer les parents d'Edward et sa famille mais j'allais aussi voir Tanya… Elle était si parfaite que j'en avais le tournis. Angela le sentit et essaya de me rassurer. Mais rien n'y faisait, plus j'avançais vers cette porte plus mon cœur battait à la vitesse de la lumière, et plus mes yeux se brouillaient. Avant d'atteindre la porte Angie me prit dans ses bras et me murmura « respires un grand coup ! Je te promets que tout se passera pour le mieux » elle me fit un sourire puis frappa à la porte où nous entendions un fond musical jazzy.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Alice totalement excitée et joyeuse.

- « Oh il ne manquait plus que vous les filles ! » elle nous prit par la main, nous entraîna dans l'immense salon de l'appartement. « Tout le monde voici Bella et Angela nos supers voisines ! Bella est la fameuse journaliste du New York Times »

Je me mis à rougir lorsque toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi. J'allais hyper ventiler s'ils n'arrêtaient pas ça immédiatement. Je sentais mes joues rougir et je baissais instinctivement la tête pour me cacher de ces quelques personnes.

- « Alice tu lui fais peur ! » s'exclama une voix féminine. Quelqu'un se rapprochait dangereusement de moi et je me forçais à lever la tête. Esmé. Elle souriait. « Bienvenue » nous dit-elle en nous serrant dans ses bras. Elle était vraiment attachante.

- « Merci » murmurais-je tandis qu'Angela le dit plus fort.

- « Je vais faire les présentations » nous prévint Alice. « Alors vous nous connaissez Jaz et moi » elle lui lança un grand sourire. « La blonde droit devant c'est Rosalie, notre grande sœur à Edward et moi. A sa gauche, le grand brun, c'est Emmett l'autre meilleur ami d'Edward et occasionnellement l'élu du cœur de Rose. Là-bas vous avez Demetri, dit Dem, et sa femme Gianna, leurs enfants jouent dans notre chambre, avec la console de Jaz. Et voici Carlisle et Esmé nos parents » dit-elle en pointant du doigt ses parents, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

- « Bonsoir tout le monde » fit Angie, à l'aise comme tout.

- « Edward est dans la cuisine si tu veux » me glissa Alice dans l'oreille.

- « Oh, euh… » je me mis à rougir fermement ce qui fit rire l'assemblée et je me sentais affreusement gênée. « Je… euh, j'ai oublié un truc à la maison. Je… euh… J'en ai pour trente secondes. »

Je ne laissais à personne le temps de me répondre et sortis le plus vite possible de cet appartement qui m'étouffait. Je m'engouffrais dans notre appartement, fermais la porte et m'écroulais dos à elle pour reprendre une respiration convenable.

- « Idiote » criais-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains. Ils devaient me prendre pour une folle maintenant.

Je me relevais difficilement et filais dans la cuisine pour me servir un verre d'eau que je bus rapidement puis je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour m'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche. Mon visage était encore rouge de mes émotions et je remarquais que je tremblais légèrement. Je contemplais mon reflet dans le miroir, maudissant ma banalité et cette foutue fausse timidité qui m'habitait, quand quelqu'un frappait à la porte doucement.  
J'ouvrais avec précaution quand je vis Edward derrière, tenant un bol de raisin dans une de ses mains, deux bières et un sachet de chips dans l'autre.

- « J'ai, hum, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait toujours passé un moment chez toi… Tu ne serais pas revenue et je… enfin comme je pars demain avec tout le monde… je voulais discuter un peu avec toi avant de m'envoler pour Londres » dit-il gêné. Je rougissais de plus belle.

- « Je suis désolée Edward » murmurais-je. « Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça… Tout le monde doit croire que je suis folle » ma voix se brisa à la fin, j'étais honteuse.

- « Hey, pas la peine de t'excuser… Je te rappelle que j'ai eu la même réaction lundi » il me sourit et je le laissais entrer.

Edward avait mis son vieux jean troué et un t-shirt blanc moulant qui épousait parfaitement son torse musclé. Bon d'accord il n'avait pas un corps vraiment musclé comme ces athlètes ridicules. Mais sa nonchalance ressortait vraiment de par le langage de son corps et j'en appréciais chaque courbe. Il posa le tout sur la table du salon avant de s'accroupir et de s'installer devant en tapotant la place à côté de lui tout en me souriant.

- « Tu n'étais pas obligé »

- « Peut être pas. Tu sais Bella j'avais vraiment envie de te voir ce soir » je baissais les yeux, cachant mon teint écrevisse. « Je vais commencer à penser que je t'impressionne ou que je te fais peur »

- « Tu es pire qu'impressionnant. Tu… enfin je veux dire, tu n'imagines pas ce que ça fait d'avoir une personne comme toi dans la même pièce que moi… Je me sens un peu insignifiante » avouais-je en m'asseyant près de lui.

- « Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu n'es définitivement pas insignifiante. »

- « Merci Edward »

- « Pas de quoi » il me souriait puis ouvrait les bouteilles de bière avec un briquet qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Je voulais lui poser une question mais j'avais peur de sa réaction. « Bella ça ne va pas ? » finit-il par me demander. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je m'étais mise à le fixer.

- « Pardon. » rougis. « Je me demandais… non laisses tomber »

- « Dis-moi ! Je vais finir frustré. J'aimerais vraiment savoir à quoi tu penses des fois »

- « Il ne vaudrait mieux pas pour toi »

- « Et pourquoi ça ? »

- « Je ressemble à l'une de ces folles »

- « Tu n'es pas une de ces folles Bella »

- « Mouais »

- « Allez craches le morceau » il fit la moue Cullen à laquelle je ne pouvais pas résister.

- « Je me demandais juste où était Tanya » je pris ma bouteille de bière et en bus une gorgée.

- « Elle est restée à l'appart'. » silence. « En fait, elle et moi… on… on est plus ensemble. Enfin on le reste pour la presse, juste pour attendre la sortie de nos films. Mais c'est fini » si j'avais à décrire ce que je ressentais maintenant alors mon cœur aurait pu exploser. Une vague de joie traversait mon corps alors que je me perdais dans les yeux verts d'Edward.

- « Je suis désolée »

- « Ce n'était pas la bonne. Tanya est ma meilleure amie mais je ne ressens pas ce que je devrais ressentir pour elle… et puis… » il s'arrêta en secouant la tête.

- « Et puis ? »

- « Non rien, c'est, hum, elle aime Stefan. »

- « Oh » en réalité il avait été contraint de rompre. Il l'aimait toujours mais pas elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle loupait. « Mais toi tu l'aimes ? » les mots étaient sortis tous seuls.

- « Non » il avait dit ça avec conviction et en plongeant une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans les miens.

- « Oh » je crois que c'est le seul son qui voulait sortir de ma bouche.

- « Je peux te poser une question Bella ? » me demanda-t-il alors qu'un silence apaisant s'était installé entre nous.

- « Bien sûr »

- « Tu as… enfin je veux dire, est-ce que tu as un petit ami ? » je tombais des nues… Edward Cullen se souciait de ma vie amoureuse ? Je réalisais alors que tout ami ferait ça.

- « Je… »

- « Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre » dit-il avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

« Non, enfin ça ne me gêne pas tu sais. Je n'ai, hum personne. Pas de, euh copain quoi. »

- « Oh » c'était contagieux. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres… Pourquoi il souriait comme ça ?

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? » osais-je lui demander.

- « J'aime passer du temps avec toi… »

- « Oh »

- « Tu es déçue ? »

« Si je te dis qu'au contraire je sauterais bien partout ça fait de moi une psychopathe hein ? »

- « En fait je sautillerais bien aussi » nous partîmes dans un fou rire enfantin qui nous coupait la respiration. Puis il reprit la parole. « Tu veux faire un jeu avec moi ? »

- « Hum, pourquoi pas ? Mais je te préviens je suis nulle à tous les jeux qui existent »

- « J'en doute mais celui-là n'est pas vraiment un jeu. Enfin si celui des questions réponses… »

- « Ok »

- « Tu veux commencer ? »

S'en est suivi toute une série de questions. C'est ainsi que j'appris la plus grande peur d'Edward : le noir, son premier baiser, sa boisson préférée : le coca light tout comme moi, son livre préféré, son groupe favori : les Kings of Leon. De son côté il sut mon livre préféré, mon film favori : en l'occurrence le sien et il en fut très honoré. Nous avions passé la soirée à apprendre à se connaître. Il était 1h du matin et nous étions toujours en train de parler. Angela n'était pas rentrée et j'appréhendais qu'elle revienne. Je ne voulais pas me séparer d'Edward.

- « Tu te rappelles de la promesse que tu m'as faite mercredi ? » me demanda-t-il.

- « Pas vraiment »

- « Me faire découvrir New York » je le regardais interdite.

- « Tu veux visiter New York à cette heure là ?

- « Pourquoi pas ? »

- « Mais il y a des gens dehors »

- « Et ? Je peux me camoufler ! »

- « Je ne pourrais pas te protéger ! »

- « Bella je t'assure que tu me protèges plus que tu ne penses » il s'était rapproché de moi sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Nos lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres les unes des autres.

Je le voyais fixer ma bouche puis tout doucement il se rapprochait. Je sentais son souffle sur ma peau. Tout doucement l'une de ses mains s'approcha de ma main posée sur le sol entre nous puis il l'effleura avant de gentiment la caresser. Cette caresse me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Tout mon corps tremblait, mon cœur battait si fort que j'étais sûre qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Son visage se rapprocha de plus en plus et je ne pus m'empêcher de poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres.

- « Tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu fais Edward ? Tu prends un risques » je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça, mais je pense que je voulais me protéger, je ne voulais pas me faire de faux espoirs pour tomber dans un gouffre sans fin.

- « Je crois que je sais ce que je veux » murmura-t-il. « La question c'est plutôt est-ce que c'est ce que toi tu veux »

- « Tu ne regretteras pas ensuite ? »

- « Pourquoi je devrais ? »

- « Edward… »

« Hum » ses lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres des miennes, je pouvais presque le sentir sur ma bouche.

- « Je ne suis pas une simple voisine. Je… »

- « Tu… »

- « Je ne veux pas être celle chez qui tu te réfugies parce qu'elle t'a laissé tomber » je regrettais mes paroles mais je voulais être franche. Il me regarda avec une telle intensité que j'en perdais l'esprit, coupant ma respiration.

« Bella… C'est pas ce que tu crois. J'ai envie de faire ça depuis que je t'ai vu dans ce couloir. »

J'étais complètement scotchée. Edward Cullen voulait m'embrasser… depuis qu'il m'avait vu ! Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure, mes yeux le suppliaient et ma tête était dans les nuages tandis que je regardais l'homme de mes rêves franchir les derniers millimètres qui nous séparaient.

Lorsque sa bouche entra en contact avec la mienne nous ne pûmes retenir un gémissement de bien être. J'avais le sentiment d'être enfin à ma place, complète. Des milliers de papillons s'envolaient dans mon ventre et lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras pour approfondir notre baiser nous perdions le contact avec la réalité. Ce que j'aimais la sensation de ses bras sur mon corps. Jamais je ne pourrais me retrouver dans d'autres bras. Je pourrais mourir maintenant que je ne serais pas moins heureuse.  
Puis sa langue passa délicatement sur ma lèvre inférieure pour quémander l'accès à ma bouche quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait…


	12. Sacré Soirée : Deuxième Partie

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien sous le soleil =)_

_Je voulais une nouvelle fois toutes vous remercier. Sachez que vos commentaires me font rougir, pleurer et rire comme pas possible et même si je ne m'attends pas à toutes ces attentions, elles me font énormément plaisir et me vont droit au coeur. Merci donc aux inscrites pour leur commentaire auquel j'ai répondu normalement ;)_

_Réponses aux non-inscrites__ :_

_Jenny : toujours fidèle au poste lol Le pas est presque franchi... Mais je pense qu'il le sera totalement après ce chapitre =)_

_Mel : merci beaucoup! Je suis très contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu ! Voici le suivant, en espérant qu'il te plaise tout autant =)_

_Anne-Laure : Merci beaucoup à toi pour lire et reviewer à chaque fois. Tes messages sont vraiment formidables, merci énormément et pour la suite la voici ;)_

_ml46 : Quand tu as dit que tu allais imprimer et mettre sous ton oreiller le chapitre précédent j'ai immédiatement rougis et explosé de rire, franchement je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir perdu la tête, cependant je me demande comment tu réagiras à celui-là lol Les idées que j'ai viennent souvent de rêves ou alors d'imaginations... En fait quand j'étais en cours je pensais à un truc et ça partait en trucs étranges et voilà lol Beaucoup de faits sont également tirés de mon expérience... :p Voici donc la suite, j'adore ton humour, merci encore d'être là. xoxo_

_Soraya : J'aime trop ton enthousiasme! Et alors le coup de la fic en favoris ça m'a achevé! Je sais pas comment te remercier mais saches que ça me touche vraiment beaucoup. Voici la suite qui, je le pense, va tout autant te scotcher (enfin j'espère lol)_

_Rosy4 : Bienvenue à la maison lol Que dire de ta review ? Si je dis que j'ai eu ma petite larme j'ai le droit ? Non parce qu'un compliment comme le tien ça se grave au plus profond de mon pauvre petit coeur. Je ne pense pas être aussi douée que les écrivains, mais je te remercie pour ce sublime compliment. Comme tu l'as demandé voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle soit toujours à la hauteur ;)_

_Ma N'anas (tu remarqueras le possessif mdrrr) : Je sais que tu as aimé le côté sadique :p Comment oses-tu comparé ma fic à du Nutella ? Nan parce qu'elle est naze comparé à la joie de manger du Nutella à la cuillère lol Voici donc la suite qui va t'enchanter... ou pas lol  
PS : j'aime énormément tes PS alors continue tant que tu veux!_

_Merci donc à toutes pour toutes ses marques d'affection. Merci._

_Merci aussi à ma grande soeur de coeur, publicitaire de choc mais aussi à l'écoute. Je crois que parler de mon histoire m'a permis de voir les bons côtés lol MERCI_

_Merci à mes vilaines que j'aime et que je vois dans 1 mois pour la convention et l'avant-première._

_Merci aussi à Rob . Il saura pourquoi ;)_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à la formidable Stephenie Meyer =)_

_Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter! Bonne lecture à mercredi prochain ;)_

* * *

Sacré Soirée : Seconde Partie

_**Puis sa langue passa délicatement sur ma lèvre inférieure pour quémander l'accès à ma bouche quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait…**_

**POV EDWARD**

Le baiser que nous venions d'échanger me transporta si haut que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, notre bulle éclata d'un coup. Je me reculais légèrement de Bella pour reprendre mon souffle et faire comme si de rien n'était. Je caressais sa main une dernière fois puis me remettais à ma place initiale.  
Ce devait être Angela, il était plus d'une heure et je savais que ma famille partirait se coucher plutôt tôt pour être en forme pour l'avion de demain. Après tout nous avions 7 longues heures d'avion.  
Nous nous tournâmes donc vers le couloir pour y voir Angela, le sourire aux lèvres et un air fatigué sur le visage.

- « Je ne fais que passer les tourtereaux » gloussa-t-elle alors que Bella devenait aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. J'aimais beaucoup ces rougeurs !

- « Angie c'est l'alcool qui te rend comme ça ? » demanda ma Bella. Mince ! Ma Bella quoi ! Je l'ai rencontré il y a une semaine et je l'appelle ma Bella !

- « Bonne nuit et pas de bêtises ! » puis Angela referma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle.

Bella fixait la porte de la chambre de sa meilleure amie, amusée. Je voyais bien qu'elle n'osait pas regarder vers moi. Regrettait-elle notre baiser ? J'attendais quelques instants pour qu'elle daigne me refaire face mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit et je décidais de poser ma main sur la sienne. Elle sursauta légèrement et se retourna vers moi pour que je puisse me fondre dans ses yeux chocolat. Je lui servis mon plus beau sourire avant de reparler.

- « Je pense qu'on a une ville à visiter »

- « Vous êtes un grand malade monsieur Cullen » dit-elle, les yeux pétillants.

- « J'adore vos yeux Isabella »

- « Beurk ! » moi qui pensais avoir dit quelque chose de romantique. Elle s'expliqua « Je déteste vraiment mon prénom… Bella je trouve ça plus passe partout » elle baissait la tête.

- « C'est vrai que le Bella te qualifie très bien » dis-je en prenant son menton avec ma main, puis en me penchant pour l'embrasser chastement cette fois.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça Edward ? » me demanda-t-elle en se reculant gentiment.

- « Peut être que j'en ai très envie » je la regardais dans les yeux, je voulais qu'elle ressente le trouble qu'elle faisait naître en moi, et cet électrochoc lorsqu'elle me touchait ou me regardait avec ses yeux envoûtants.

- « Envie de quoi Edward ? » chuchota-t-elle. Elle rougissait et sa respiration était hachurée. Je pourrais jurer qu'elle retenait son souffle.

- « D'être avec toi… Comme ça » et je me penchais pour l'embrasser.

Je ne saivais même pas d'où me venait cet excès de confiance mais dès que ma bouche rencontre la sienne j'ai ce sentiment d'être entier, à ma place. Je devenais une véritable gonzesse avec mes comparaisons étranges. Sa petite main libre vint s'accrocher dans mes cheveux, délicatement, sans être brusque. Elle était douce et mon cœur manquait un battement. « C'est elle » me criait alors ma voix intérieure.  
Après avoir pensé ça je mis fin tout doucement à ce baiser pour lui sourire en la voyant toute rouge et les yeux brillants.

- « Tu me fais visiter New York ? » moue made in Cullen « S'il te plaît Princesse » ajoutais-je. Je n'avais jamais appelé quelqu'un comme ça hormis Alice… Je devenais vraiment cinglé.

- « Princesse hein ? » elle riait doucement et ce rire j'aurais aimé l'enregistrer tellement il était doux à mes oreilles. J'aurais voulu mourir en entendant ce son. « Eh bien, euh… Tu es censé être quel personnage ? Je suppose que tu ne veux définitivement pas être le Prince… » dit-elle en se levant pour se diriger vers la pièce que je pensais être sa chambre.

_You're nobody 'til somebody loves you – Michael Bublé_

_You're nobody 'til somebody loves you  
(__Tu n'es personne jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un t'aime__)_

_You're nobody 'til somebody cares  
(Tu n'es personne jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi__)_

Je la suivis en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit. Je découvrais alors la chambre de Bella. Mon bouquet et la carte qui l'accompagnait sur sa table de chevet, tout près d'elle puis au dessus de son lit un immense poster de moi. Je restais bloqué sur ce poster, pour la première fois je n'étais pas vraiment mal à l'aise. Je ne me trouvais pas au top sur cette photo mais la voir dans la chambre de Bella me serrait le cœur, c'est comme si j'étais là tout le temps pensais-je. Elle peut dormir convenablement parce que c'est comme si je la protégeais. Une once de jalousie me parcourait : elle n'est pas chez moi, elle ne me protège pas elle… Moi aussi je voulais la voir chaque jour…

_You may be king, you may possess the world and it's gold  
(__Tu peux être roi, tu peux posséder le monde et tout son or__)_

_But gold won't bring you happiness when you're growing old  
(Mais l'or ne t'apportera pas le bonheur quand tu vieilliras__)_

Puis gêné je tournais ma tête vers une chaise se trouvant près de la grande fenêtre. Une casquette était déposée dessus avec les initiales de Bella. BS. Je n'en revenais pas, comment n'y avais-je pas pensé avant ? Un bruit me fit revenir sur terre et je vis Bella se tenir devant moi, les joues rouges et les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures.

_The world still is the same, you'll never change it  
(__Le monde restera le même, tu ne le changeras jamais__) _

_As sure as the star shines above  
(Aussi sûr que les étoiles brillent là-haut__)  
_

- « Tu sais tu peux encore partir tant qu'il en est temps » elle avait chuchoté comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret. Mais pourquoi voulait-elle que je parte ?

- « Ça t'ennuie tant que ça que je sois dans ta chambre ? » lui demandais-je, perplexe.

- « Non, Non ! Mais euh, je veux dire que… » elle souffla fortement puis releva la tête vers moi. « Regardes Edward… Tu es en photo dans ma chambre, en grand format en plus, et puis j'ai vu ton regard sur la casquette. » elle souffla à nouveau puis se dégagea de moi pour s'asseoir sur son lit. « Tu es partout chez moi… Et encore, Angie m'a empêché de prendre les DVD, les articles, les souvenirs… Tu ne devrais pas rester près de moi. Ce n'est pas sain, pour aucun de nous deux d'ailleurs » elle avait l'air si désespéré. Elle croyait quoi à la fin ?

_You're nobody 'til somebody loves you  
(__Tu n'es personne jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un t'aime__)_

_So find yourself somebody to love  
(Alors trouves toi quelqu'un à aimer__)_

- « Bella c'est ridicule. Je te jure que je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à ça. Ok tu as une photo immense au dessus de ton lit mais je savais à quoi m'attendre non ? La casquette, en fait je viens de réaliser que j'ai mis tes initiales sur la mienne sans vraiment savoir pourquoi… et ça m'a fait bizarre de me dire que c'était un peu comme… »

- « Un signe » elle m'avait coupé et me regardais totalement désemparée. « Si tu savais comme c'est dur d'ignorer ces putains de trucs qui gâchent la vie » j'arquais un sourcil puis elle ajouta « Oui je sais ça paraît fou mais si je te dis que tu me poursuis depuis un an et demi est-ce que tu me croirais ? » Là elle m'avait perdu, j'étais noyé par son discours et je ne voyais pas du tout de quoi elle parlait.

- « De quoi tu parles Bella ? » j'étais largué.

- « Humpf. On peut en parler un autre jour ? Je veux dire… Est-ce que tu pourrais attendre que mes idées soient claires… Là franchement j'ai la tête qui tourne » me dit-elle.

_The world still is the same, you'll never change it  
(__Le monde restera le même, tu ne le changeras jamais__)_

_As sure as the star shines above  
(Aussi sûr que les étoiles brillent là-haut__)_

Je m'approchais alors de son lit et m'asseyais près d'elle, la prenant dans les bras et la berçant. Il fallait que je lui dise ce que je lui avais dit dans mon rêve avant que je ne la rencontre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il fallait qu'elle sache que maintenant c'était différent.

_You're nobody 'til somebody loves you  
(__Tu n'es personne jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un t'aime__) _

_So find yourself somebody to love  
(Alors trouves toi quelqu'un à aimer__)_

- « Je te promet de rester près de toi Bella jusqu'à ce que tu en es marre » elle riait.

- « Tu parles comme le Edward de mes rêves »

- « Tu… Tu rêves de moi ? » je relevais la tête pour revoir une Bella toute gênée. Un sourire gigantesque animait mon visage, je devais avoir l'air idiot.

- « Si tu savais mon pauvre » nous nous mîmes à rire puis je continuais à la bercer. « On devrait peut être y aller il est 1h30 passée. »

- « Ok »

_So find yourself somebody to love  
(__Alors trouves toi quelqu'un à aimer__)_

- « Euh il faut peut être que tu te camoufles non ? Enfin, je… non laisses tomber »

- « Tu quoi Bella ? »

- « J'ai juste pas envie que tu te fasses sauter dessus par des folles »

- « Jalouse Miss Swan ? »

- « Jamais » me dit-elle en se dégageant de moi et en sortant une casquette kaki à l'effigie de New York. « Elle devrait faire l'affaire et je vais te donner une paire de lunettes de vue pour transformer un peu ton visage » je la regardais complètement ébahit alors qu'elle cherchait dans un de ses tiroirs.

- « Ça fait longtemps que tu caches des célébrités pour leur bien ? » demandais-je avec un ton assez jaloux je dois bien l'avouer. Elle souriait.

- « Jaloux monsieur Cullen ? »

- « Fort probable » dis-je en me dirigeant vers elle. Je la retournais délicatement pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. « Je préfère ça » murmurais-je contre ses lèvres.

- « Possessif également »

- « Un tas de qualités pas vrai ? Qui va partir en courant maintenant » rigolais-je contre son cou qui ressortait sa senteur fruitée.

- « Hum… Je suis une dure à cuire… Aussi collante que la glue. »

- « Mmmm… Alors je garde » elle riait et me tapait sur le torse.

- « Idiot ! Allez zou, New York n'attend pas cher ami »

- « Moi qui pensais être un peu plus qu'un cher ami » dis-je en la suivant vers la sortie.

- « Tu es plus que ça » murmura-t-elle alors que nous nous engouffrons dans l'ascenseur.

L'électricité entre nous était palpable et Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que je passais ma main dans mes cheveux. Voyant le geste de l'autre nous éclatâmes de rire puis descendions sur la 57th.  
Etant donné que l'Holiday Inn Midtown n'était pas loin, Bella m'entraîna par là pour prendre un taxi. Selon elle il y en avait toujours un près à sauter sur le premier client que ce soit pour faire une course ou alors pour les amener à l'aéroport.  
J'avais mon portefeuille ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose étant donné que nous allions beaucoup bouger. Nous en trouvions un rapidement et je lui proposais 200$ pour nous conduire toute la soirée. Le chauffeur ne broncha pas et Bella lui demanda d'aller aux pieds du Brooklyn Bridge côté Manhattan. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.  
Bella était lovée contre moi et je respirais à plein poumon son odeur. Puis je pensais à mon départ de demain et une douleur inouïe s'installa dans mon cœur.  
Je suis tombé amoureux d'Isabella Swan. Irrévocablement et inconditionnellement amoureux de la plus douce des fans.

**POV BELLA**

J'étais si bien dans ses bras que j'avais l'impression de rêver. Le seul problème c'est que je ne voulais pour rien au monde me réveiller. J'avais la tête sur son épaule, le nez dans le creux de son cou pour savourer son odeur masculine si particulière. On aurait dit un mélange de miel et de soleil. Je sentais sa bouche se poser régulièrement sur mes cheveux alors que le taxi passait le palais de justice de New York que l'on voyait très souvent dans les séries. Le taxi s'arrêta et nous déposa. Edward lui demanda 10 minutes puis me prit par la main en courant vers l'immense pont. Tout était illuminé. New York ressemblait à une immense bulle phosphorescente. On pouvait voir l'île de Manhattan, puis au loin la statue de la liberté. Edward me fit tourner sur moi-même comme dans les films romantiques bidons que je regardais puis il m'attira vers lui.

- « Le vue est magnifique » me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

- « Tu ne regardes aucun paysage Edward » souriais-je.

- « Si, le plus beau même » me chuchota-t-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser était totalement différent des autres. Je ressentais la passion, la possession, la promesse, la douceur mais aussi la violence de… Non je ne pouvais pas penser à l'amour.

- « J'ai mon appareil photo, j'aimerais avoir des souvenirs » dis-je en cherchant mon appareil dans mon sac. Je le vis me regarder l'air inquiet. « Ce n'est pas toi que je vais prendre en photo si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Pourquoi vouloir une photo du célèbre Edward Cullen alors que le vrai est avec moi ? »

Il se mit à rire. Ce son faisait partie de mon univers maintenant.  
J'aimais Edward.  
Plus comme avant, plus comme une fan apprécie un comédien. Non. C'était plus intense, plus vrai, j'aimais le Edward timide qui avait des crises d'angoisses face à son image dans l'écran, j'aimais le Edward insouciant qui venait de prendre mon appareil photo et de mitrailler la nuit new yorkaise avant de se mettre près de moi, de déposer un baiser sur ma joue et de faire flasher l'appareil. Il se positionna ensuite devant moi et se mit à me prendre en photo sous tous les angles. Je riais aux éclats, prenant des poses ridicules.  
L'air était doux et nous n'avions que nos gilets sur nous. Soudain je sortis mes lunettes de soleil, des Wayfarer nouvelle génération et me mettait à poser comme un top model. Edward ponctuait ses flashs de « Jolie », « Bellissima », « Bouges ton corps », « Sexy », « Mon dieu tu as fait ça toute ta vie », « Bella souris », « Bella tires la langue »…  
Il vint ensuite vers moi pour me chuchoter un « Bella embrasses-moi » et je l'embrassais. Dieu ce que j'aimais embrasser Edward Cullen.

- « A mon tour » lui susurrais-je alors que je lui prenais l'appareil des mains.

Je me mis à tout prendre en photo puis Edward se positionna devant moi et commença à faire le mannequin comme je l'avais fait au début. J'hésitais à le prendre en photo puis il m'incita à le faire. Nous avions d'ailleurs fini par faire des clichés tous les deux « en amoureux » comme il avait dit.  
En amoureux quoi ! Edward Cullen avait pris des photos avec moi EN AMOUREUX ! Non mais sur quelle planète je vis ?  
Je ne voulais pas me poser de questions mais je me disais qu'il fallait que je profite avant que tout ça ne finisse par être qu'un stupide rêve de plus. Peut être que demain à mon réveil je serai toujours à Phoenix et que ma vie restera le tissu d'âneries qu'elle était.

- « A quoi tu penses ? »

- « Hum… rien d'important » il fit une moue interrogative alors que je l'embrassais doucement. « On devrait y aller le taxi ne va pas être content »

- « Mouais. Ok » il me prit par la taille et se mit à courir vers le taxi.

Toute la nuit nous n'avions fait que ça. Visiter. Nous étions allés à Coney Island pour faire du tir sur les ballons où Edward m'avait gagné un magnifique poisson rouge. Angela allait sans doute me tuer pour ça. Puis nous nous sommes baladés sur la promenade de Brighton Beach pour repartir vers l'Empire State Building qui était ouvert toute la nuit pour une association dont je ne me souvins pas du nom. Edward se chargeait de l'appareil photo et bien vite il recommença son petit manège des clichés en amoureux.  
Totalement vidés mais heureux nous nous rendions ensuite à mon endroit préféré de New York qui s'avérait être le sien aussi.

- « Times Square et sa lumière » respira-t-il contre mes cheveux.

- « Humm »

- « Tu ronronnes Princesse ? »

- « Moi ? » dis-je soudainement rouge.

- « J'aime ce son »

- « Achètes toi un chat » dis-je en le poussant puis en m'élançant vers les grands escaliers rouges des Tickts.

_Today was a fairytale – Taylor Swift_

Je me mis à courir aussi vite que je pouvais, en priant de ne pas tomber sur les marches quand soudain deux bras entourèrent ma taille. J'étais morte de rire et à bout de souffle. Il prit mon visage en coupe pour que je le regarde dans le blanc des yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraude qui brillaient pour moi ce soir.

_Today was a fairytale  
(__Aujourd'hui était un conte de fée__)_

_You were the prince  
(Tu étais le prince__)_

_I used to be a damsel in distress  
(J'étais une demoiselle en détresse__)_

_You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
(Tu m'a pris par le __main__ et m'a emmenée à 18H__)_

_Today was a fairytale  
(Aujourd'hui était un conte de fée)_

- « C'est toi que j'aime entendre » me dit-il en me faisant tourner au dessus des marches. Je riais encore plus, me fichant des gens autour de nous. « Isabella Swan j'aime votre rire par dessus tout » se mit à crier Edward en me reposant à terre tout en me maintenant contre lui pour que je ne tombe pas. Mes jambes tremblaient affreusement.

- « J'aimerais ne jamais me réveiller » lui dis-je en souriant.

_Today was a fairytale  
__(Aujourd'hui était un conte de fée)_

- « Alors tu crois que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve ? » me demanda-t-il.

- « J'aimerais qu'il n'en soit pas un » chuchotais-je pour cacher ma peur et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- « Ça n'est pas un rêve Princesse, je viens vous sauver pour toujours » dit-il en me regardant intensément.

_Today was a fairytale  
__(Aujourd'hui était un conte de fée)_

_I wore a dress  
(Je portais une __robe__)_

_You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
(Tu portais un T-shirt __gris foncé__)_

_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
(Tu m'as dis que j'étais jolie alors que je ne ressemblais à rien__)_

_Today was a fairytale  
(Aujourd'hui était un conte de fée)_

- « Pour de vrai ? »

- « De vrai de vrai »

- « Edward ? »

- « Oui Princesse ? »

- « Promets-moi » dis-je encore plus doucement. Le temps c'était arrêté.

- « Je te promets Bella »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Tu es exigeante ! » dit-il en souriant. « Je te promet que tu ne rêves pas et que je suis bien là »

- « D'accord »

- « Tu n'es pas convaincue hein » je secouais la tête. « Isabella Swan vous n'êtes qu'une tête de mule » dit-il avant de se pencher et de m'embrasser avec tout l'amour que moi je ressentais. Alors c'était ça ? Il tenait à moi comme je tenais à lui ? « Pour toujours Bella » murmura-t-il contre ma bouche.

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
(__Le temps ralentit quand tu es tout près__)_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
(__Mais peux-tu sentir la magie dans l'__air__ ?__)_

_It must have been the way you kissed me  
(Ça doit être la façon dont tu m'a embrassée__)_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
(Je suis tombée amoureuse quand je t'ai vu te tenir là__)_

_It must have been the way  
(Ca doit être ça__)_

_Today was a fairytale  
(Aujourd'hui était un conte de fée)_

Nous sommes ensuite retournés dans le taxi, il était 5h et Edward prenait l'avion vers 10h mais étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un avion privé tout allait bien. L'avant-première de son film serait le lendemain de son arrivée et il repartirait le samedi soir pour arriver à New York tard dans la soirée. Dans le taxi je me suis assoupie contre lui.

_It must have been the way  
(__Ca doit être ça__)_

Je m'étais accrochée si fort qu'il dut me réveiller pour que je le lâche. J'étais honteuse mais en même temps j'avais peur. Peur qu'il ne revienne pas, peur qu'il ne m'oublie pendant ces deux jours… Je ne voulais pas que cette journée se termine. Nous étions arrivés devant ma porte et un silence lourd s'était imposé entre nous.

_Today was a fairytale  
__(Aujourd'hui était un conte de fée)_

- « J'ai passé une excellente soirée » dis-je pour combler le silence.

- « J'aimerais qu'elle ne se termine pas » murmura-t-il. Ni une ni deux je le pris dans mes bras.

- « Je ne veux pas que ça se termine non plus »

- « On est ridicule tu ne trouves pas ? »

- « Pitoyables ! »

- « Hey, tu n'es pas pitoyable Princesse » me dit-il pour ensuite m'embrasser le front et me reculer de lui pour m'observer. « Je me suis permis de m'appeler avec ton téléphone portable… Enfin… euh comme ça, je pensais… on aura le téléphone de l'autre » j'étais sous le choc. Il m'avait donné son numéro et avait pris le mien. Il voulait qu'on continu à être en contact. Un immense sourire devait s'inscrire sur mon visage.

_Today was a fairytale  
__(Aujourd'hui était un conte de fée)_

_You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
(__Tu as un sourire qui m'emmène sur une autre planète__)_

_Every move you make everything you say is right  
(Chaque geste que tu fais, Chaque chose que tu dis est vrai__)_

_Today was a fairytale  
(Aujourd'hui était un conte de fée)_

_Today was a fairytale  
(Aujourd'hui était un conte de fée)_

_All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer  
(Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que maintenant tout deviens plus __clair__)_

_Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
(Rien n'avait de sens jusqu'à ce que je vois ton __visage__)_

_Today was a fairytale  
(Aujourd'hui était un conte de fée)_

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
(Le temps ralentit quand tu es tout près__)  
Yeah yeah_

- « Je veux que tu m'appelles dès que tu arrives… s'il te plaît. Juste pour dire que tout va bien tu vois ? » dis-je en essayant de rattraper mon inquiétude.

- « Je pourrais t'appeler en rentrant chez moi aussi, puis avant de partir… » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, je le tapais sur l'épaule.

- « Te moques pas ! »

- « Jamais » dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. « Il faut que tu ailles au lit Princesse » je soufflais. « Hey pas de tête de mule je vous pris. Les Princesses ne prennent jamais cet air abattu »

- « Je ne suis plus une Princesse… Tu t'en vas » il me regardait amusé.

- « Tu es ma Princesse, ça ne change pas avec les kilomètres non ? » il semblait réfléchir puis je le vis décrocher son bracelet noir, celui qu'il portait tout le temps, une sorte de grigri selon les magazines… « Tiens. Je veux que tu le gardes jusqu'à ce que je vienne le récupérer dimanche »

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
__(__Mais peux-tu sentir la magie dans l'__air__ ?__)_

_It must have been the way you kissed me  
(Ça doit être la façon dont tu m'a embrassée__)_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
(Je suis tombée amoureuse quand je t'ai vu te tenir là__)_

_It must have been the way  
(Ca doit être ça__)_

_Today was a fairytale  
(Aujourd'hui était un conte de fée)_

- « Edward, c'est ton porte bonheur… Je ne peux pas accepter ! »

- « Je vais revenir le chercher. Je préfère le laisser en lieu sûr. Avec toi il sera très bien » me fit-il alors qu'il m'accrochait le bracelet à mon poignet. « Il te va bien »

- « Il porte ton odeur »

- « Il en a de la chance d'être aussi proche de toi » je voyais ses yeux tristes. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward soit triste.

- « Attends » je relevais mon gilet et pris mon bracelet du poignet gauche. C'était un bracelet de perles en améthyste et placé au milieu un bouddha en argent. « Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment, euh, masculin mais au moins tu auras un peu de moi avec toi en Angleterre » il l'enfila et souriait.

- « Merci »

- « Je t'en prie »

_Today was a fairytale  
__(Aujourd'hui était un conte de fée)_

Nous restions les yeux dans les yeux. Puis il se mit à bailler. J'en oubliais son avion et tout ce qu'il aurait à faire ce weekend.

- « Tu devrais y aller Edward. Tu vas avoir un weekend chargé »

- « Euh… ouais. » il s'approcha et me serra fort contre lui. « Dors bien ma Princesse » murmura-t-il à mon oreille alors que des milliers de papillons et de fourmillements parcouraient mon corps.

- « Bonne nuit prince charmant » dis-je avant de reposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
(__Le temps ralentit quand tu es tout près__)_

_I can feel my heart  
(Je peux sentir mon cœur__)_

_It's beating in my chest  
(Il bat dans ma poitrine__)_

_Did you feel it?  
(__L'as-tu sentit ?__)_

_I can't put this down_  
_(Je ne peux pas définir ça)_

Je l'observais partir, le cœur gros. J'entrais dans l'appartement, posais Maurice le poisson sur le comptoir dans un saladier. Je n'avais même pas le courage de passer par la case salle de bain et partis m'étaler sur mon lit. J'avais un sourire si grand qu'il devait déformer mon visage et atteindre mes oreilles.  
J'étais la petite amie d'Edward Cullen… Il m'avait dit Pour Toujours. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je rêvassais quand mon téléphone sonna. Un message avec pièce jointe de... **Edward **!

**« Bonne nuit Ma Bella, que ta nuit soit bercée de jolis rêves. La mienne sera comblée de toi. Tendrement. Pour Toujours. Edward, ton prince charmant. »**

Je souriais et pressais le téléphone contre mon cœur.  
Avec son message, une photo de nous deux, moi dans ses bras, sa bouche sur mes cheveux et nos mains rassembler sur son cœur. A vrai dire nous étions si beaux que je me mis à rire et pleurer en même temps puis je reçus un autre message. **Edward**.

**« PS : N'est-elle pas belle la photo de mon fond d'écran de téléphone ? Tu me manques déjà c'est grave non ? Tu m'as jeté un sort ? »**

Je riais une nouvelle fois avant de lui répondre.

**« Cette photo est vraiment belle, elle en a de la chance la fille à tes côtés. Je suis jalouse ;) Je pensais être une princesse… Pas une sorcière ! Bonne nuit prince Edward faites de beaux rêves. Et si cela peut vous rassurer, mes rêves ne seront peuplés que de vous et vos magnifiques yeux verts émeraude. 3 »**

J'envoyais en espérant que le cœur ne fasse pas trop mais un dernier message arriva.

**« 3, =) »**

Tout doucement je me plongeais dans un rêve peuplé d'Edward et moi, ensemble. Pour Toujours.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
__(__Mais peux-tu sentir la magie dans l'__air__ ?__)_

_It must have been the way you kissed me  
(__Ça doit être la façon dont tu m'a embrassée__)_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
(Je suis tombée amoureuse quand je t'ai vu te tenir là__)_

_It must have been the way  
(Ca doit être ça__)_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
(__Mais peux-tu sentir la magie dans l'__air__ ?__)_

_It must have been the way you kissed me  
(Ça doit être la façon dont tu m'a embrassée__)_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
(Je suis tombée amoureuse quand je t'ai vu te tenir là__)_

_It must have been the way  
(Ca doit être ça__)_

_Today was a fairytale  
(Aujourd'hui était un conte de fée)_

_It must have been the way  
(Ca doit être ça__)_

_Today was a fairytale  
(Aujourd'hui était un conte de fée)_


	13. Et Dieu inventa le téléphone

_Ami(e)s du jour bonjour!_

_Comment ça aujourd'hui ?_

_J'ai eu une énorme frayeur ce weekend, l'alimentation de mon ordi à sauter... Et j'avais mes chapitres dedans... Mais tout va pour le mieux, j'ai racheté une prise et mon ordi se sent beaucoup mieux (même si je l'ai bien enguirlander parce qu'il m'a fait loupé les MTV movie awards... le méchant :p )_

_Je tenais une nouvelle fois à toutes vous remercier. Merci de me lire, de me supporter (dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens...), de reviewer... Sachez que ça me touche et que je suis super contente que mon histoire vous permette de vous détendre un peu dans la semaine. Merci donc à mes inscrites que j'aime fort._

_Réponses aux non-inscrites__ :_

_Letmesign23 : J'ai pas pu te répondre parce que tu ne t'es pas connecté avec ton compte apparemment mais hop je me rattrape ici. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, et c'est vraiment un honneur d'avoir une accro comme toi parmis les lectrices =) Bisous_

_Ml46 : Merci beaucoup d'aimer mes idées! Mon expérience n'est pas vraiment aussi étendue que dans l'histoire mais merci beaucoup pour ton compliment. J'avoue que plus ça va, plus mes chapitres sont longs... Je m'en excuse d'avance mais je sais pas, cette histoire me tient trop à coeur pour la bacler en quelques pages... lol Le bracelet d'Edward ne sera pas vraiment un problème... ;) En tout cas merci d'être fidèle au poste et quoique tu dises tes blagues me font rire et malheureusement je ne connais aucun magasin du rire... Cependant je te conseille Gad qui a toujours les bonnes blagues ;)_

_Soraya : quand j'ai lu ta review j'étais morte de rire! Alors comme ça tu oublies Maurice ? Le pauvre, il avait déjà été maltraité dans une pub :p Eh non le bracelet ne sera déclencheur de rien du tout... Tout le monde possède un bracelet de nos jours donc... En tout cas merci encore pour cet enthousiasme et voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira =)_

_Anne-Laure : Mercredi est là, tout comme la suite. Ils sont mignons c'est vrai... Le resteront-ils ? Réponse plus bas ;) Bisous_

_Jenny : J'aimerais aussi être à la place de Bella des fois... enfin pour certaines choses lol J'avoue que j'écris des fois par rapport à comment moi je réagirais... Et je peux t'assurer qu'être moi n'est pas aussi idéal lol Edward, ah que dire sur lui ? Je comprend que tu le veuilles pour toi toute seule. Merci à toi de me lire =)_

_rosy4 : Merci énormément! Des papillons dans le ventre ? Waouh alors là quand j'ai lu ça je suis devenue pivoine... Je suis vraiment touchée que mon histoire te plaise autant. Merci beaucoup!_

_nanou : Merci c'est gentil ! Voici la suite... je poste deux fois par semaine, le samedi et le mercredi... J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :) Bisous_

_BonaVenture : j'adore ton pseudo lol Merci en tout cas pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur ;) bisous_

_Ma N'anas : Je suis contente que ma visite de New York t'es plu... Si j'avais pu j'aurais mis des images (New York étant ma ville de coeur et d'adoption lol) en tout cas merci à toi! J'aime ponctué l'histoire avec de la musique... J'ai bien conscience que ça passe du coq à l'âne au niveau des artistes mais ça fait partie de mes playlists et donc toutes les chansons que je mets je les écoute... Vous allez avoir du Muse dans pas longtemps aussi (groupe préféré de mon coeur que je vais voir samedi... Autant dire que l'hystérie me gagne, sans les cris et les pleurs mais c'est la même chose lol) J'espère donc que la suite va te plaire... J'attends ta review avec impatience ! =)  
PS : tu remarqueras que j'ai laissé la possessivité ;)_

_Voilà j'arrêtes de vous raconter ma vie. Encore merci à toutes d'être là. Je me suis beaucoup attachée à vous, petit clin d'oeil à ma grande soeur de coeur FF et à marn avec qui j'ai beaucoup discuté. Pleins de bisous._

_Un énorme câlin à mes vilaines : Nathou, Sam, Sophie, Lillas, Pauline et Niouk. Je vous aime._

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, que j'ai l'honneur de "citer" dans cette histoire... (à vous de trouver lol)_

_Un dernier petit mot : Binou je suis extrêmement fière de toi pour les awards que tu as reçu ce weekend =) You rock babe ;) (je sais qu'il le lira pas mais bon lol)_

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Et Dieu inventa le téléphone

**POV EDWARD**

Deux heures que j'étais debout, deux heures que mon cœur était lourd. En quittant Bella hier je ne m'étais pas senti bien du tout. J'avais mal dans tout mon être comme s'il me manquait un membre ou un organe… Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais ça me bouffait. Alors quand j'ai envoyé des sms à ma Princesse et qu'elle y a répondu, le poids dans ma poitrine s'est amoindri. En réalité j'étais fou de la quitter et de la laisser en Amérique. J'aurais dû lui proposer de venir avec moi parce que tout ce que je voulais c'était m'enfuir avec elle.  
Alors que je me trouvais devant ma tasse de café, à côté de mon père qui lisait le journal, je soufflais pour la millième fois.

- « Edward ça suffit ! Je n'arrive pas à lire avec tes soupirs ! » dit mon père avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- « Pfff »

- « Carlisle sois gentil avec ton fils. Mon chéri tu veux en parler ? » ma mère savait comment me prendre quand je faisais ma tête de cochon. Le truc c'est que je ne voulais pas la décevoir et je ne savais pas comment lui dire pour Bella.

- « Je… enfin j'ai… pfff »

- « Très éloquent à ce que j'entends » lança Rosalie avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de maman puis de papa avant de repartir vers le salon où Emmett jouait à la console.

- « Edward… Est-ce que c'est à propos de la jeune fille que nous avons rencontré hier ? »

- « Pffff » mais mince c'était quoi ce comportement d'ado ! Oui c'était Bella, non pas de disputes, oui elle est super, non j'ai pas oublié que deux jours auparavant j'aimais Tanya et que je ne connaissais pas Bella, oui je suis amoureux et oui je veux la voir !

- « Edward ça ne sert à rien de répondre silencieusement à des questions qui ne viendront pas, ton esprit torturé se lit sur ton visage. Dis plutôt à ta mère ce que tu as si tu ne veux pas qu'elle se comporte comme Alice » finit par dire mon père en rejoignant Emmett et Rosalie. « Je vous laisse pour une discussion mère-fils qui semble urgente » dit-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de ma mère.

- « Tu as l'air différent »

- « Je… Maman ne me regarde pas comme ça j'ai l'impression que tu m'analyses et ça me stresse vraiment ! »

- « Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas demandé de t'accompagner ? »

- « C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me demander »

- « Alors téléphones lui et invites là. Nous partons dans une heure pour l'aéroport… Et puis l'avion nous attend donc ne te prives pas mon chéri » ma mère passa sa main sur ma joue puis repris son essuyage de vaisselle même si Jaz avait un lave-vaisselle. Maman aimait le traditionnel.

Je me levais donc de la cuisine et partit chercher mon téléphone. Peut-être dormait-elle encore… Dans ce cas je lui envoyais un message.

**« Il est l'heure de se réveiller Princesse… 3 »**

Dix minutes plus tard je n'avais pas de réponse alors je décidais d'aller prendre ma douche pour me détendre… En sortant je remarquais que mon téléphone vibrait. Alléluia !

**« Désolée la Princesse avait besoin d'une douche et malheureusement son téléphone n'est pas amphibie. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »**

Je souriais et imaginais Bella, les cheveux mouillés sortir de sa salle de bain pour courir vers son téléphone.

**« Pars avec moi »**

**« Pardon ? »**

**« Bella, viens avec moi à Londres »**

**« Edward… Tu as conscience de ce que tu demandes ? »**

**« Tu me manques »**

**« Si tu savais comme tu me manques aussi ! :'( »**

**« Raison de plus pour que tu viennes avec moi »**

**« J'ai un article à faire pour samedi et je reprends les cours lundi »**

**« Tu n'as qu'à prendre ton ordinateur et tes cours. J'ai besoin de ma Princesse… J'aimerais lui faire découvrir les joies londoniennes »**

**« Tu viens me chercher sur un cheval blanc ? »**

**« Mieux que ça… Avec ma Volvo… »**

**« Quel honneur ! Alors dépêches-toi monsieur Cullen, tu me manques 3 »**

**« J'accours »**

Je souriais devant cet échange plus ou moins romantique du matin mais surtout parce que j'allais passer un weekend avec ma Bella. J'étais dans mes pensées quand mon téléphone sonna. **Bella**.

- « Allo »

_- « Bonjour vous »_

- « Bonjour Princesse »

_- « Tu sais que je risque de m'habituer à ce surnom »_

- « Mmmm… »

_- « Tu ronronnes aussi ? »_ nous éclations de rire puis Bella toussota. Elle semblait mal à l'aise.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? »

_- « Angie est malade. Elle n'arrête pas de vomir »_

- « Oh »

_- « Edward je crève d'envie de venir avec toi mais je peux pas la laisser toute seule. Pardonnes-moi »_ murmura-t-elle à la fin.

- « Hey je comprend ! Et puis Angela n'a que toi alors c'est normal ! Dieu merci le téléphone existe » elle rigola un peu au bout du fil.

_- « Si tu savais comme tu me manques. Ça m'effraie un peu. » _dit-elle comme triste.

- « Tu me manques aussi ma Princesse. Tu crois encore que c'est un rêve ? »

_- « Je ne sais pas Edward. Je dois t'avouer que non, le bracelet me le prouve »_ je sentais son sourire.

- « Si j'avais été là, je t'aurais embrassé sur le champ »

_- « Tu veux m'achever c'est ça ? Edward tu pars deux jours et j'ai l'impression que tu as volé une partie de moi… C'est totalement ridicule »_

- « Non ça ne l'est pas… Je… je ressens… enfin je veux dire… Je suis pareil. Mes parents pensent que je suis fou d'ailleurs »

_- « Pourquoi ça ? »_

- « Je soupire »

_- « Et pourquoi est-ce que tu soupires ? »_

- « Parce que… je… enfin tu… pfff »

_- « En effet. Ça à l'air d'être grave »_ fit-elle comme un médecin.

- « Je suis malade docteur. Complètement malade. »

_- « Je vois… Dites-moi tout »_ elle était si sérieuse.

- « Je crois que… »

_- « Oui ? »_ elle semblait inquiète.

- « Je crois que je vous aime » chuchotais-je alors que j'entendais Bella hoqueter à l'autre bout. Puis un silence se fit. « Bella ? »

_- « Tu… Je… Tu, tu… »_

- « Tu bug mon cœur ? »

_- « Oh mon dieu »_ s'écria-t-elle.

- « Bella ? … Bella réponds bon sang ! » là j'étais inquiet.

_- « Tu peux répéter ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

- « Répéter quoi ? »

_- « Ce… Ce que tu as dit… »_ mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine quand elle me demanda cela.

- « Je crois que je vous aime Isabella Swan » dis-je plus clairement et plus fort.

_- « Je crois qu'on est deux dans ce cas là »_ chuchota-t-elle.

- « Vraiment ? Tu t'aimes aussi ? » dis-je en plaisantant. Je voulais qu'elle me le dise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre comme pour me prouver que tout était réel. La manie de Bella, de croire que tout n'était qu'un rêve, déteignait sur moi.

_- « Tu es exigeant aussi ! Je… Je crois que je vous aime aussi monsieur Cullen »_ dit-elle avec force, comme pour entendre ses propres mots.

- « Humpf » soufflais-je.

_- « Edward pitié ne fais pas ça ! T'imaginer à l'autre bout de la ville c'est déjà dur, mais si en plus tu souffles je vais vraiment me sentir mal tout le weekend et une malade suffit pour le moment ! Penses à Maurice ! »_ dit-elle puis je riais. Pourquoi évoquait-elle le poisson ?

- « Pourquoi Maurice a-t-il sa place dans l'histoire ? »

_- « Edward je suis sa mère ! »_ elle riait aux éclats devant son récit et je me mêlais à son rire quand j'entendis un bruit sourd à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- « Bella ? »

_- « Mince ! Angela vient de renverser une bouteille d'eau en voulant se lever et euh… Beurk ! Ah non Angie tu abuses quoi pas sur la table du salon! Je vais devoir te laisser Edward ! »_

- « Prends soin d'elle. Et Bella ? »

_- « Oui ? »_

- « Je t'aime »

_- « Moi aussi je vous aime superstar »_

- « Hey ! »

_- « Tu préfère prince charmant ? »_

- « Vas t'occuper d'Angie je t'appelle avant mon départ »

_- « Ok. Bon voyage chou »_ et elle raccrocha. Chou ? Mon cœur se gonflait encore.

Une petite heure plus tard nous étions sur le tarmac de l'aéroport La Guardia. Mon père et ma mère admiraient le jet, Rosalie et Emmett se faisaient des messes basses tandis qu'Alice me tenait par le bras.  
Elle et moi on avait le don de se comprendre mieux que quiconque. Elle était triste de quitter Jasper ne serait-ce que deux jours et je savais pertinemment qu'elle restait auprès de moi pour combler le vide de Jaz mais aussi pour m'aider à ne pas penser à Bella. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me faire à tous les changements qui avaient opérés en l'espace d'une semaine et demi. Je repensais au couple que je formais avec Tanya, à nos moments à nous et je me revoyais désespérément amoureux d'elle. Cependant il a suffit que je vois Bella pour oublier jusqu'à mon propre prénom. J'avais l'impression d'être le personnage que j'allais jouer dans mon prochain film, cet ado qui tombe amoureux d'une petite humaine fragile… J'étais persuadé que je devenais fou. Après tout je n'aimais pas vraiment l'amour, je préférais passer du bon temps, sans me donner corps et âme parce que je savais qu'un jour l'amour brûle les ailes.  
Avec Tanya je savais à quoi m'attendre, je me mentais pour imaginer quelque chose de doux, de magnifique et de durable. Avec Bella tout est différent. Elle a beau être une fan, mon cœur sautille quand il entend sa voix ou quand il la voit. J'ai des palpitations lorsqu'elle m'effleure et lorsque nous nous embrassons j'ai l'impression que la terre peut s'écrouler et que pour rien au monde je ne la lâcherais. J'étais cinglé.

- « Edward ? Edward youhou ! » criait Alice, apparemment au téléphone. « Viens par là ! » elle me faisait des grands signes.

- « Alice au lieu de téléphoner dépêches-toi l'avion doit partir ! » me plaignais-je alors qu'elle souriait.

- « Tiens c'est pour toi » me fit-elle puis elle alla vers le jet en sautillant, l'air joyeux.

- « Euh… Allo » j'entendis un rire cristallin que j'aurais reconnu entre tous.

_- « N'ayez pas peur prince Edward ce n'est que moi »_ résonnait la voix de Bella au bout de la ligne.

- « Comment va Angie ? »

_- « Elle va mieux, elle vient de s'endormir. Le docteur est passé elle a une mauvaise grippe intestinale mais ça devrait passé avec les médicaments »_

- « Et toi ? »

_- « Je rêve de Big Ben »_

- « Humpf »

_- « Oh non pitié pas cet air abattu ! J'aurais du me taire ! »_

- « Non ! » m'écriais-je sans vraiment le vouloir. « Pardon Princesse »

_- « C'est vraiment étrange ! »_

- « Quoi donc ? »

_- « Toi. Enfin non… Je veux dire… Edward… Je… C'est nul… »_ soupira-t-elle.

- « Parles-moi »

_- « C'est juste irréel. Il y a quelques jours tu étais une sorte de rêve ou un fantasme et là, je veux dire, tu es au téléphone avec moi et tu m'appelles Princesse et Jasper qui vient dans l'appart' pour me passer ta sœur qui est… Elle est waouh avec moi alors qu'elle ne me connaît pas ! C'est de la pure folie ! Elle m'a même promis de tout prendre en photo et en vidéo comme pour y être en vrai… »_ sa voix se brisait à la fin.

- « Tu pleures ? » je ne voulais pas que Bella pleure, c'était hors de question.

_- « Je… »_ sa voix se brisa à nouveau.

- « Ne pleures pas mon cœur » dis-je tout doucement alors que le mien se serrait. J'entendis un sanglot. « Je rentre. Je ne vais pas y aller ! J'arrive » lui dis-je décidé.

_- « Non ! »_ cria-t-elle. _« Arrêtes Edward ! C'est important pour toi ! Je ne pleure pas. Je te jure »_

- « Tu ne sais pas mentir, tu ne ferais pas une bonne comédienne »

_- « Tant mieux je ne voulais pas faire ce métier »_

- « Je reviendrais vite et je te ferais signe de Londres. Je te le promet »

_- « Edward… J'aimerais vraiment, vraiment pouvoir croire tout ça… Je veux dire, nous et tout… Mais avoue que ça va… enfin… ça va vite… »_

- « Tu penses qu'on… »

_- « Non ! Enfin je ne sais pas trop. J'ai peur Edward »_ elle avait chuchoté ça.

- « J'ai peur aussi » avouais-je. « Mais tu sais quoi ? »

_- « Non quoi ? »_

« J'ai l'impression de mieux comprendre cet idiot d'Anthony dans le livre de Stephie Mayer » dis-je en pensant au personnage que j'allais incarner.

_- « Depuis quand Edward Cullen lit-il des livres pour adolescents ? »_

- « Depuis que ma mère est tombée amoureuse de l'histoire et qu'elle m'a supplié de la lire » mentis-je. En réalité j'avais été curieux de lire ce livre à succès, même avant de savoir que j'allais interpréter le personnage principal.

_- « Tu mens Cullen »_ riait-elle.

- « C'est pas faux » elle riait de plus belle. Puis j'entendis ma mère crier :

- « Edward chéri l'avion doit partir ! »

- « Oui maman j'arrive ! » lui dis-je en éloignant le téléphone de ma bouche pour ne pas crier dans les oreilles de Bella. « Je dois y aller mon cœur »

_- « Fais bon voyage »_

- « Je ne penserai qu'à toi »

_- « Edward… »_

- « Je… Je vais t'envoyer des photos aussi ! »

_- « Tout sauf les fans »_

- « Oh et pourquoi ça Miss Swan ? » j'aimais qu'elle soit jalouse, beaucoup trop même… Je me dirigeais vers l'avion doucement, profitant de ces derniers instants.

_- « Parce-que je ne serai pas là pour les remettre en place ! »_ dit-elle en ronchonnant.

- « On est jalouse ? »

_- « Probable. Allez files ! »_ s'exclama-t-elle.

- « Je… »

_- « Moi aussi Edward »_

- « Pour toujours ? » testais-je.

_- « Files dans ton avion ! »_ et elle raccrochait.

Je montais alors dans le bolide le cœur lourd et la tête pleine de Bella. C'est ainsi que j'entamais mon voyage en ayant qu'une seule idée en tête : retrouver Bella au plus vite et lui prouver que tout était bien réel.

**POV BELLA**

Ce matin je m'étais réveillée le sourire aux lèvres puis réalisant quel jour nous étions je m'étais levée du pied gauche, d'une humeur massacrante comme jamais. Puis Jasper avait frappé à la porte me passant Alice qui me passa Edward par la suite et Angie était tombée malade. Je me trouvais à l'entrée de sa chambre, la regardant dormir paisiblement alors qu'elle était toute pâle. Il était tard et je n'avais pas mangé mais je n'avais pas le courage de faire cuire quoique ce soit. Je m'installais donc devant la télévision et regardais un programme comme un autre quand une émission sur le showbiz commença.

Le célèbre Edward Cullen tromperait-il Tanya Denali ? Hier soir, un de nos journalistes présents sur Times Square a remarqué un jeune homme ressemblant fortement à notre chouchou Edward Cullen avec une jeune femme. N'ayant pas pu s'approcher pour des raisons évidentes de respect de l'intimité et pour ne pas se faire repéré, notre correspondant a cependant précisé que les deux jeunes gens avaient l'air parfaitement heureux. Selon lui, la jeune demoiselle, brune, de petite taille, riait aux éclats alors que notre romantique favori la faisait tournoyer dans les airs… Que va dire Tanya Denali ? Qui est cette jeune femme ? Le mystère reste complet et nous risquons sans doute d'en apprendre plus demain avec l'avant-première du film d'Edward.

Merde ! Bien sûr que tout ça ne pouvait être que de courte durée ! J'allais prendre mon téléphone quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée.  
Je courais silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller Angie puis ouvrais la porte sans la faire grincer. Derrière celle-ci se tenait Jasper puis à ses côtés Tanya Denali. Gloups.

- « Euh… Salut ? » tentais-je alors que les deux invités souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

- « Salut Bella ! On te dérange pas ? » me dit Jaz avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- « Non… Je… Angie est malade alors… »

- « Ouais je sais. Alice me l'a dit… Ed' lui a dit quoi… »

- « Oh… ok… euh vous voulez rentrer ? »

- « En fait on a apporté indien » me dit Tanya en montrant deux sacs de nourriture. « Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te rencontre enfin… Eddy ne parle que de toi alors, je voulais m'assurer que tu t'en occuperais mieux que moi » dit-elle avec un sourire léger.

- « Oh » fut tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche alors je me reculais pour les laisser rentrer chez moi.

Tanya et Jasper rentraient chez moi et Jaz se mit vite à l'aise. J'avais presque l'impression que c'était normal. En le regardant je me disais que j'avais trouvé un ami qui comptait beaucoup pour moi. Oui c'était ça, Jaz était devenu un ami, peut-être même mon meilleur ami. Nous étions donc installés tous les trois devant la télé quand Jaz prit enfin la parole.

- « J'ai regardé une émission où ils parlaient de toi Bells » c'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait comme ça.

- « Je… Je suis désolée » je baissais la tête, mal à l'aise parce que je savais que tout ça allait nuire à Edward.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que t'es désolée ? » me demanda Tanya en arquant un sourcil comme le faisait Edward.

- « Bah… Pour… Enfin… Edward doit me détester » murmurais-je puis Tanya se mit à rire d'un son grinçant, presque irritant.

- « Isabella crois-moi Edward s'en fiche. Enfin non, il va vouloir tuer ce journaliste et va t'appeler dès qu'il le saura pour s'excuser de te mêler à tout ça. Il va te dire qu'il t'a embarqué dans un monde horrible et qu'il ne voulait pas que tu souffres. Il va essayer de se fustiger pendant tout le long de son appel jusqu'à se mettre mal tout seul » dit-elle comme si elle le connaissait par cœur.

- « Tanya a raison. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'on est là. J'ai le numéro de téléphone du jet et je pensais qu'on pourrait lui téléphoner tous les trois pour lui dire et le rassurer… Et puis je suis sûr que tu voudrais l'avoir un peu au téléphone » me fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- « On s'est déjà appelé deux fois depuis ce matin » rougissais-je.

- « Oh mais je sais ça ! Oublies pas que j'ai Alice de mon côté ! D'ailleurs as-tu reçu la photo qu'elle t'a envoyée ? »

- « Non mon téléphone est resté dans ma chambre en mode silencieux » dis-je en me levant pour aller le chercher. Je n'avais pas 1 mais 3 messages. **Alice**, **Alice** et **Edward**.

Ni une ni deux je me mis à lire les messages, voulant être seule pour en profiter.

**« Coucou Bella ! Ici Alice, Alice Cullen (tu sais la sœur d'Edward… Ton amoureux hihi) en direct du jet… Ouais euh j'ai piqué ton numéro sur le téléphone d'Edward mais regardes la pièce jointe tu m'en voudras moins ;) »**

Avec son message une photo d'Edward qui dormait sur son siège, son bras gauche sur son torse et sa main droite en train de tenir le bracelet que je lui avais donné l'autre soir. Il semblait paisible et un sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres. Je souriais niaisement en pensant que j'étais la raison de ce sourire. Puis je fermais le message en ayant enregistré la photo pour lire le second.

**« C'est encore moi… Oui oui je sais tu vas croire que la famille Cullen est folle mais… Une autre photo… Il était trop craquant ;) »**

J'ouvrais la pièce jointe pour voir un Edward en train de s'étirer, une trace rouge sur la joue probablement dû à son appuie sur son siège. Ses yeux étaient tous petits et son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté. Il était magnifique. Je cliquais sur l'image pour en faire mon nouveau fond d'écran. C'est mon vieux LG qui était content. Enfin j'ouvrais le dernier message. Celui d'Edward.

**« Comme dirait mon ami Martin (Luther King bien sûr !), j'ai fait un rêve… Tu étais à Londres avec moi 3 Désolé pour Lili, elle ne sait pas se retenir ! J'espère que les photos sont présentables ! Tu me manques Princesse. 3 »**

Mon cœur tapait fort dans ma poitrine et un sourire niais m'animait alors que je retournais dans le salon. Tanya et Jasper étaient là, tranquillement en train de manger leur samossa tandis qu'ils regardaient un épisode de Friends.

- « On devrait vous prendre en photo tous les deux » dis-je en m'asseyant près de Jasper. J'avais un peu peur de me mettre près de la perfection de Tanya.

- « Vas-y et envois ça à ton homme je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait » dit Jaz en me passant son téléphone. Je le pris délicatement puis appuya sur appareil photo tandis que Jasper et Tanya prenaient une pose assez hilarante avec la nourriture. Jaz se faisait des oreilles avec les samossas à moitié mangés, tandis que Tanya se faisait une moustache avec des pâtes étranges. Je cliquais sur envoyer à Edward et le message partit.

La fin de la journée se passa donc comme ça, j'avais décidé d'appeler Edward seule pour que ni Jaz ni Tanya ne se fassent enguirlander avec moi. Je stressais mais avant de partir Jasper m'expliqua qu'Edward s'en voudrait à lui-même, qu'il était du genre à s'automutiler plutôt que de blesser quelqu'un. Il m'a avoué certaines choses sur son meilleur ami que je n'avais pas vraiment soupçonnées… Edward n'aimait pas l'injustice mais ne voulait pas voir les autres souffrir, il se débrouillait toujours pour tout recevoir sur lui afin que les personnes qu'il aime ne soit pas touchées. Edward était altruiste et généreux. Quelque chose que je savais depuis le début.

Angela se réveilla vers 20h avec l'envie de manger. Je lui avais donc fait du riz en lui préparant une bouillotte puis nous avions regardé une série bidon à la télévision avant qu'elle n'aille se recoucher. J'avais répondu au sms d'Edward en fin d'après-midi lui disant qu'il me manquait et que ses photos étaient très intéressantes… Il n'avait pas encore répondu quand je me mis devant mon écran d'ordinateur pour écrire mon article sur les Kings of Leon. J'adorais ce groupe alors quand Félix m'expliqua par mail qu'ils viendraient donner un concert la semaine qui suivait j'avais décidé de faire de la pub pour eux et avais expliqué aux lecteurs que je serais sur place la semaine prochaine pour donner mon point de vue sur le groupe en live. Une fois de plus Félix avait aimé l'idée.

Au moment où j'envoyais l'article mon téléphone sonna. **Edward.**

- « Allo ? »

_- « Mon dieu dites-moi que je ne rêve pas ! »_ s'écria-t-il.

- « Hum… Tu sais tu peux simplement m'appeler Bella, je n'aime pas qu'on utilise mon nom biblique comme ça » dis-je en rigolant seule de ma blague puérile.

_- « Je pensais qu'Emmett était le seul à connaître des blagues vaseuses ? »_ s'enquit-il de dire.

- « Oh, eh bien tu connais un nouvel aspect de ma personnalité… Toujours sûr de vouloir rester ? » un silence gênant s'installa et je commençais à avoir peur qu'il parte en courant.

_- « A vrai dire vous me plaisez encore plus mademoiselle Swan »_ je riais. Dieu que j'aimais ce mec !

- « Alors ce vol ? »

_- « Une horreur ! Enfin à part quand j'ai lu ton message et quand j'ai rêvé de toi »_

- « Tu es ridicule Edward » pouffais-je alors que je l'imaginais faussement outré.

_- « Hey ! Ne soyez pas si méchante Princesse où je ne reviendrais pas »_

- « Vous n'oseriez pas ! » m'exclamais-je.

_- « Touché »_ riait-il.

- « Edward… » soufflais-je. C'était le moment.

_- « Quelque chose ne va pas mon cœur ? »_

- « Tu vas me tuer avec ces surnoms ! » dis-je puis avant qu'il dise quoique ce soit j'enchaînais « Les journalistes ont parlé de nous aujourd'hui à la télévision… Un truc du style Access Hollywood enfin je sais pas trop le nom je suis tombée dessus par hasard » un immense silence s'installa et Edward soufflait. Merde ! « Edward dis quelque chose ! »

_- « Pardonnes-moi Princesse… »_

- « Il n'y a rien à pardonner Edward. A vrai dire j'en ai rien à faire » j'étais convaincue. Oui, c'est vrai que j'étais énervée qu'un paparazzi nous ait démasqué mais après tout il ne savait pas grand-chose et puis j'aimais Edward alors j'aimais aussi la vie de folie qu'on aurait à mener…

_- « Tu n'en as rien à faire ? »_ dit-il, au son de sa voix je savais qu'il était étonné.

- « Exactement »

_- « Bella est-ce que tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? As-tu la moindre idée des risques ? Je refuse que les paps te coursent parce que tu es ma petite amie. Je refuse de les laisser s'approcher de toi ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils te mêlent à tout ça ! »_ il était très en colère.

- « Edward je savais à quoi m'attendre en t'embrassant et en acceptant de sortir avec toi ! » rétorquais-je. Jaz avait raison, Edward aimait se fustiger.

_- « Mais pas au prix d'en souffrir bordel ! Bella je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi ! Je refuse qu'ils m'atteignent en t'attaquant ! »_

- « Pitié calmes-toi Edward. Souffles un coup. Inspires, expires. » murmurais-je comme je l'avais fait devant le cinéma.

_- « Comment arrives-tu à faire ça ? »_ souffla-t-il.

- « Faire quoi ? »

_- « Me calmer »_

- « Edward je me fiche de la presse, d'être à la vue de tout le monde. Si… enfin si tu préfères cacher notre euh… enfin nous cacher j'accepte. On se débrouillera pour se voir ici, comme si tu allais chez Jaz. Je me fiche de me cacher tant que tu es là » chuchotais-je à la fin, comme avouant une faute. Je devenais plus qu'accro à ce mec et plus ça allait loin plus je savais que la chute serait grande.

_- « Non »_ son ton était brusque, fort. _« Je n'ai pas honte de toi Princesse. Je veux juste, enfin je ne veux pas que tu en souffres »_

- « Edward je vais bien, ils ne savent même pas qui je suis et je ne suis pas du genre à aller le raconter à la fac » dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel rien que d'y penser.

_- « Alors… »_ commença-t-il. _« Toujours ma Princesse ? »_

- « Je pense que ça peut s'arranger… »

Nous passions ainsi deux heures au téléphone, ne faisant même pas attention au décalage horaire. Nous nous étions alors endormis au téléphone.

La journée de samedi se passa sans encombre, ponctuée de messages d'Edward qui ne pouvait pas m'appeler à cause de l'avant-première. Alice continuait de m'envoyer des photos puis pendant l'avant-première elle se débrouilla pour m'envoyer des vidéos grâce à Carlisle qui s'amusait tout comme elle à filmer l'hystérie que provoquait Edward. Il était vraiment beau dans son costume cravate et il essayait de sourire comme il pouvait. A chaque interview il semblait mal à l'aise, triturant le bracelet que je lui avais offert. Puis avant la séance Alice m'envoyait une vidéo d'Edward, assis sur son siège qui parlait au téléphone : il m'embrassait fort en me disant que je lui manquais et il me demandait d'aller voir l'une de ses interviews sur internet. J'avais accouru pour voir cette vidéo quand je m'aperçus qu'il m'avait cité à la fin quand la journaliste lui avait demandé ce qu'il pensait de toute cette hystérie. Il avait répondu et ça je le retiendrai à jamais « Je pense juste que dans la vie des étoiles illuminent notre quotidien et lorsqu'une Princesse balaye d'un revers de robe toute la folie environnante alors rien ne peut être plus parfait » puis la journaliste lui avait demandé si il avait trouvé une princesse et il lui avait souri, avait touché son bracelet puis était parti.

Samedi soir je m'endormais encore au téléphone avec lui. J'avais hâte d'être dimanche, Edward m'avait promis d'être là à 14h. J'étais confortablement installée dans mon lit, je rêvais d'Edward en costume de prince qui me serrait dans mes bras.  
J'étais si bien que je n'entendis pas les bruits provenant du salon, ni la porte d'entrée, ni la petite voix malade d'Angela, ni ma porte de chambre s'ouvrir. Cependant je sentis ma couette se soulever, mon lit s'affaisser puis un bruit de chaussures qu'on enlève. Je croyais rêver et restais profondément endormie jusqu'à ce que des bras m'entourent et qu'une odeur de miel envahisse mes narines…


	14. Chabadabada Ou Pas

_Amis du samedi, spaghettis =)_

_J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne fin de semaine. Encore merci à tous les inscrits pour leurs reviews qui me touchent vraiment. Merci infiniment. Pour tout._

_Réponses aux non-inscrits (que j'aime fort aussi lol) :_

_Ml46 : tu sais que si tu me lances sur l'anglais je suis capable de te répondre dans cette langue ? lol fais gaffe la prochaine fois je jure que je le fais ;) Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews qui m'ont beaucoup émotionné lol Tu as le don de me faire passer du pivoine, aux rires et aux pleurs... Je suis trop fleur bleue je crois hihi Merci infiniment d'être là, fidèle à cette histoire. Promis à un moment je ferais visiter Londres ;) Continues avec tes blagues qui remontent le moral. Plein de bisous =)_

_Soraya : ouais je sais que Dieu n'a pas inventé le téléphone... Mais c'est mieux de dire et Dieu inventa le tel que Bell lol. Merci à toi =)_

_Cline : Tes compliments dans ta review m'ont vraiment baucoup touché. Du miel, un rêve, un régal... Je te remercie de voir ma fic comme ça et j'espère vraiment être à la hauteur pour la suite. Merci beaucoup et voici la suite =)_

_Anne Laure : Merci à toi d'être toujours là ;)_

_Marion : merci pour toutes tes reviews. J'espère que la suite de cette fic te plaira tout autant. =)_

_Ma N'anas : hihi je continue youhou lol Désolée c'est l'effet je vois Muse ce soir... Je m'en remets pas... lol Ta review m'a encore fait rire du début à la fin et le coup du *bave* m'a fait mourir de rire parce que quand je l'ai écrit je me suis arrêtée en y pensant lol (Merci Rob d'ailleurs d'avoir fait partie de cette magnifique image lol) Tu sais bien qu'Edward est un impatient... Mais imagines que ce soit pas lui ? *se marre toute seule en imaginant ta tête*, t'inquiètes pas je ne fais pas de coup comme ça ;) Voici la suite misstinguette. Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews. Te fais plein de bisowxxx  
PS : promis je te ferai un résumé complet du concert et puis je te donnerais des liens pour les photos lol 3_

_BonAventure : Merci beaucoup! J'espère que ma fic continuera de te remonter le moral alors. xoxo_

_rosy4 : Arf moi aussi des fois j'aimerais être à la place de Bella lol Mais tu sais, tout est question d'imagination alors tu peux te mettre à sa place en lisant ;) Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment sur ma plume *rougis*, j'espère rester à la hauteur. _

_Voilà pour les remerciements. Comme d'habitude j'embrasse ma grande soeur FF de coeur qui me manque un peu car pas de mails *snif*._

_Nathou, Sam, Junkie Soph, Lillas, Potine et Niouk I love ya my naughty girls!_

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer... Je ne possède que deux places pour Muse et cette histoire lol_

_Un coucou à Binou qui passe son temps dans une ferme en ce moment 3_

_Allez j'arrête avec mes bêtises! Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Chabadabada… Ou Pas

**POV EDWARD**

_That's how you know – Amy Adams (Enchanted soundtrack)_

Ce weekend m'avait paru une éternité ! Les cris, les sourires, les questions, les flashs, les pleurs, les applaudissements, les caméras… J'en avais marre, j'étais lessivé. Je savais ce que ce métier impliquait. Je savais que je vendais en quelque sorte mon âme au diable mais ce que je ressentais sur un plateau de tournage était si intense. Jouer des émotions, ressentir les choses autrement que par sa propre personne… Tout ça m'aidait à devenir moi-même. Alice dit de moi que je suis fou, Rose, elle, pense que ce métier prouve que je peux être narcissique…  
Mais là, maintenant, tout me passait au dessus de la tête. J'étais entré discrètement dans sa chambre plongée dans le noir, pendant qu'elle dormait à poings fermés. Elle avait un casque sur les oreilles d'où sortait un son léger que je ne pouvais pas encore distinguer. Elle souriait et sa poitrine se soulevait à mesure qu'elle respirait. Elle était si jolie quand elle dormait. Elle n'avait pas cette ridule d'inquiétude au milieu du front.  
Je m'installais doucement sur le lit, retirais mes chaussures et me glissais sous la couette pour enfin la prendre dans mes bras. Je la serrais fort, elle m'avait trop manqué. Je retrouvais mon sourire puis respirait son odeur. Elle sentait le shampoing à la fraise. Je la humais de toutes mes forces pour me rendre compte qu'elle était bien là. J'aimais vraiment la serrer dans mes bras, ça rendait le conte de fée réel.

Je devais tout ça à Jasper. Je l'avais prévenu de mon retour prématuré, je ne pouvais pas attendre dimanche pour revoir ma Bella alors il avait manigancé avec Angela, la meilleure amie de ma Princesse. Cette fille était vraiment cool. Elle avait beau être malade, elle rendait volontiers service quand cela concernait Bella. Il faudrait que je remercie mon meilleur ami et la meilleure amie de la sublime princesse que je tenais dans mes bras.

Petit à petit je sombrais dans le sommeil, les bras autour de Bella, me sentant enfin complet.

**POV BELLA**

Une odeur de miel m'entourait alors que je sentais un fourmillement dans mon cou. J'étais tellement bien. J'étais sûre à 1000% que je rêvais. Et bon dieu que ce rêve était bon. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller, je voulais ressentir Edward encore un peu avant de me réveiller seule dans mon grand lit froid.  
Je profitais donc de la chanson que diffusaient mes écouteurs, sa voix suave remplissant mon être. Puis soudainement je sentis quelque chose de chaud dans mon cou, un baiser timide puis des lèvres qui sourient. Ni une ni deux mes yeux s'ouvrent et je bondis hors du lit en faisant échapper un léger petit cri de ma gorge.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'écria une voix que je connaissais trop bien à mon goût.

- « Edward ? » j'avais crié un peu comme une hystérique alors que je posais mes yeux sur le plus bel homme que je n'avais jamais vu, là étendu dans mon lit.

- « Reviens dormir ! » bougonna-t-il en mettant sa tête dans mon coussin et en humant l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

- « Mais… Enfin… Comment t'es arrivé là ? » articulais-je alors que je rejoignais mon lit.

- « Angela m'a fait entrer, je suis rentré plus tôt j'en pouvais plus d'être loin de ma princesse… » dit-il en m'attirant vers lui pour que je me recouche.

Je me lovais contre lui quand il commença à embrasser mon cou, puis ma mâchoire, redescendant jusqu'à mon lobe pour le mordiller. Un gémissement m'échappait alors qu'il souriait contre mon oreille et qu'il dirigeait sa bouche vers la mienne.

- « Bonjour Princesse » murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

- « Bonjour Prince » répondis-je avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Très vite le chaste baiser devint enflammé, passionné. Edward me transmettait sa frustration de ne pas m'avoir vu pendant deux jours alors que je lui montrais qu'il m'avait trop manqué. Nous manquions d'air mais ce n'est pas pour autant que les lèvres d'Edward me quittaient. Il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau qui dépassait de la couette et je soupirais de contentement. Cependant alors qu'il m'embrassait amoureusement ses mains se firent baladeuses et je me sentis soudain très mal à l'aise. Je me sentis rougir alors que sa main s'arrêtait avant d'aller plus loin sur mon ventre.

- « Bella ? Mon cœur ça va ? » sa voix était inquiète et il se mit sur un coude pour m'observer. Ses yeux verts me transperçaient et je pouvais y lire le désir alors je baissais la tête encore plus honteuse. « Hey ! Dis-moi ! J'ai… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » il était apeuré et ne comprenait rien… S'il savait…

- « Non, non… Edward je… Oh c'est trop la honte » et je me cachais sous la couette.

- « Bella ne sois pas ridicule sors de là dessous ! » il attrapa la couette et se battait avec moi pour pouvoir la rabattre sous mon visage. Etant plus fort que moi il y parvint et prit mon visage en coupe pour me regarder dans les yeux. « Parles-moi » ses yeux étaient envoûtants mais reflétaient une inquiétude sans pareil… Seule Angela avait ses yeux là quand je l'inquiétais.

- « C'est embarrassant » murmurais-je en baissant les yeux.

- « Bella cesses de baisser les yeux ! Ce sont les seuls qui me parlent ! » il fit sa moue made in Cullen alors que je relevais la tête et soufflais.

- « Je… Enfin j'ai… Jenel'aijamaisfait » dis-je d'un souffle en fermant les yeux pour éviter de croiser son regard.

- « Pardon ? » il riait doucement. « Tu sais mon cœur il faut articuler sinon je ne comprendrais pas grand chose » dit-il taquin.

- « Pffff » je pris une forte inspiration puis prenant mon courage à deux mains le fixais intensément. « Edward le dernier petit-ami que j'ai eu, eh bien, ça fait 4 ans… Je… Je n'ai jamais rien fait » dis-je. Je n'en avais pas honte. Je voulais que ma première fois soit spéciale, avec quelqu'un qui m'aimait et que j'aimais. Victoria, malgré son penchant sauvage m'avait toujours dit que j'avais raison d'attendre quelqu'un de spécial… Ma mère, elle, trouvait ça ridicule et se lamentait de savoir qu'elle n'aura sans doute jamais la chance d'être grand-mère.

- « Oh » fit Edward en me sortant de mes pensées. Cette fois-ci c'est lui qui rougissait. Il était tellement beau. Puis il passa le revers de sa main sur mon visage, tout doucement, pour me donner la plus belle des caresses. « Excuses-moi Princesse. Je… Je me suis un peu laissé emporter et… »

- « Non ! Non ! Edward, c'est juste que… »

- « Chut… J'ai compris. » il m'embrassa tout doucement, aussi légèrement qu'une plume ferait si elle était en contact avec ma peau. « On ira tout doucement. Je ne ferai rien tant que tu ne m'en donnera pas l'ordre » dit-il comme s'il promettait quelque chose sur l'honneur.

- « Je… Mais tu… Rr ! » je respirais. Je détestais quand je n'arrivais pas à aligner deux mots ! « Tu n'as pas à te forcer. Tu peux encore sortir de ce lit et ne jamais revenir. Après tout tu… enfin tu as des besoins, tu vois ? Je comprendrais que ce soit important et que tu préfères… »

- « Vous êtes folle mademoiselle Swan » me coupa-t-il avant de fondre sur mes lèvres. Ce baiser n'avait rien de tendre, il était puissant, imposant et ferme. Il voulait que j'arrête de dire des âneries… Je commençais à sourire contre sa bouche. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire Princesse ? »

- « Je décrypte tes baisers » dis-je fière de moi.

- « Vraiment ? Et alors ? Est-ce concluant ? »

- « Hum » fis-je mine de réfléchir.

Sur cette hésitation je le vis m'agripper avec force et me chatouiller. Cela finit en une immense bataille mêlant chatouilles, mordillements et coup de polochons. Nous rigolions comme des fous, oubliant totalement les voisins ou Angela. Nous étions comme dans une bulle invisible et indestructible. Je ne sais pas combien de temps est passé mais nous nous étions esclaffés longtemps avant que le sommeil ne nous reprenne et que je me rendorme dans les bras forts de mon prince charmant.

Le weekend s'était donc terminé comme ça. Edward était resté toute la journée avec Angela et moi. Nous avions commencé à préparer nos cours pour le lendemain. Angela s'amusait à embêter Edward avec des formules biochimiques dont je ne comprenais rien pendant que je relisais mes essais et que je recommençais le premier livre de Stephie Mayer… _Crépuscule*_. Edward avait regardé le livre avec intérêt, il lisait derrière mon épaule ce qui d'habitude me défrisait mais avec lui tout passait mieux…  
J'avais aidé Angela sur un point en Français puisqu'elle devait apprendre des formules dans notre langue mais également dans la langue de Molière. Edward et moi avions d'ailleurs lancé de vieilles blagues françaises. Il parlait lui aussi très bien. Son petit accent british ressortant légèrement.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais lundi matin devant Columbia. Edward avait chargé Demetri de nous y accompagner mais nous l'avions vite fait rentrer chez lui. Je ne voulais pas profiter des avantages d'Edward et puis Angie détestait se faire remarquer aussi…  
Il était donc 8h quand nous nous sommes séparées. Elle est allée dans l'aile scientifique pendant que je rejoignais mon cours de littérature. Mon professeur n'était autre que monsieur Bertie qui ne fit aucun commentaire lorsque je m'étais assise dans l'amphithéâtre juste devant lui. La plupart des gens de ma section semblaient être des filles mais je pense qu'elles étaient là pour le fameux test.

- « Bonjour jeunes gens. Comme vous devez vous en douter et surtout comme l'inscription sur le tableau l'indique, je suis monsieur Bertie votre responsable de section littérature comparée option cinéma. Cette année sera très riche, outre votre programme sur trois ans, dont nous discuterons au deuxième semestre, certains d'entre vous vont pouvoir allier leur connaissances du cinéma et de la littérature. Cependant je ne m'étendrais pas sur le sujet maintenant. Nous allons donc commencer par faire connaissance. Sur la tablette devant vous se trouve une feuille de renseignement que je vous demande de remplir. Si vous êtes ici, vous devez avoir trois raisons : un vous devez rattraper des cours, deux vous souhaitez suivre les cours avancés en littérature ou trois vous souhaitez être candidat au projet organisé par la section. Si vous êtes concerné par la première option vous devez sortir de cet amphi et vous rendre dans la salle 512 se trouvant au deuxième étage. Les autres vous allez assister à un cours avancé ici-même. Ceux qui sont intéressés par le projet devront remplir une fiche à la deuxième heure. »

Près d'une demi-heure après avoir expliqué en quoi consistait la section, les rattrapages de cours et tout ce qui pouvait entourer notre formation, monsieur Bertie nous laissa remplir nos fiches. Comme à mon habitude je rayais la colonne d'informations « Père » pour y inscrire un « Décédé ». Je n'aimais pas inscrire de telle chose. Je ne voulais pour rien au monde que Charlie meurt, mais au fond de moi il l'était. Du jour où il m'a abandonné, il était mort comme l'était mon cœur. C'est en partie à cause de lui que j'ai peur des hommes en général, que je manque de confiance en moi, que j'ai constamment peur d'aimer et que je ne fais confiance à personne d'autre qu'à Angela. Je pensais alors à Edward et mon cœur me fit mal. Moi qui m'interdisais toute sorte d'histoire j'étais tombée dans le panneau avec lui. Aujourd'hui je l'aimais bien plus que ma propre vie et je savais que, comme avec Charlie, la fin serait catastrophique si elle devait venir. J'ôtais cette idée de ma tête puis continuais à remplir le questionnaire de mon responsable de section.  
Quand nous eûmes finis, il nous demanda de lui ramener la feuille puis indiqua la sortie pour ceux qui n'étaient pas intéressés par le projet. Je retournais donc à ma place quand j'entendis le rire de ma meilleure amie. Elle était en train de se diriger vers moi, les joues toutes rouges, parlant avec un garçon blond qui me disait quelque chose. Il était un peu plus petit qu'elle et avait une bouille de jeune homme vraiment mignon ! J'écarquillais alors les yeux quand ils se rapprochèrent, reconnaissant le garçon de l'avion !

- « Regardes Bells ! Ben est en section biochimie avec moi ! Tu te rappelles de lui ? » elle ne le quittait pas des yeux et à ce moment là je me promis de l'aider dans sa tactique de drague. Je souriais.

- « Le monde est petit » dis-je en tendant la main à euh, Ben comme l'avait nommé ma meilleure amie.

- « Enchanté » dit-il avec un sourire timide qui me fit rire.

- « Alors comme ça biochimie ? »

- « Hum… En fait je fais un double cursus, bioch et littérature » Angela semblait absorbée et totalement conquise par ce petit homme intelligent.

- « Eh bien ! » commentais-je avant que monsieur Bertie ne tape gentiment sur son bureau avec une règle.

- « Jeunes gens je vous prie ! Bien. Je vois qu'il y a de nouvelles têtes… Je me présente donc une fois de plus, désolé pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà. Je suis monsieur Bertie, professeur de littérature et responsable de la section littérature comparée option cinéma. Cette année l'université de Columbia va offrir trois places à ses étudiants pour me suivre sur le tournage d'un film. Vous allez devenir consultants en littérature sur un plateau de cinéma. Le but de ce grand stage est de vous approprier l'œuvre littéraire en ayant une vue plus contemporaine ou du moins une vue cinématographique de cette dernière. Le rôle de consultant implique un respect de l'œuvre mais également un respect des lecteurs et de l'écrivain. Le livre qui sera adapté est le célèbre roman de Stephie Mayer que vous êtes tous censés avoir lu étant donné son succès. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, vous aurez à le faire si vous êtes sélectionnés, cependant permettez-moi de vous conseiller d'abandonner puisque le test que je vais vous faire passer portera énormément sur l'histoire. » pendant le discours de notre professeur plusieurs élèves soufflèrent tandis que d'autres sortaient. Nous étions passés d'une vingtaine d'élèves à une petite dizaine. « Bien. Je vais vous faire passer un questionnaire de 5 questions qui n'ont aucun rapport avec de quelconques connaissances. Je veux votre point de vue, vos idées. Ceci va me permettre de sélectionner les trois étudiants étant les plus aptes à devenir consultants. Vous devez garder à l'esprit qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de vous en tant qu'analyste, vous devez vous mettre à la place du lecteur. Vous devez ressentir mais aussi imaginer. Je ne vous en dirais pas plus. Je veux quatre feuilles à la fin de l'heure. »

Sur ce monsieur Bertie passa dans les rangs pour nous donner le fameux questionnaire. Sans un mot Angela, Ben, les autres et moi commençâmes à répondre au questionnaire. Les questions portaient sur diverses situations d'adaptation, nos ressentis si nous devions nous mettre dans le rôle du réalisateur. Dans chaque question nous devions essayer de donner des indications techniques avec des exemples concrets et un vocabulaire bien ciblé. La dernière question portait entièrement sur _Crépuscule_. Nous devions choisir une scène que nous aimerions dirigée. Dans ce cas-ci nous devions donc décrire avec précisions ce que nous voulions, comment nous voulions centrer la scène et tout ce qui pouvait aider au tournage ou autre. Je choisissais donc la scène la plus importante pour moi, celle de la rencontre entre les deux protagonistes. Je ne m'attardais pas plus que ça sur le décor mais plutôt sur le jeu des comédiens, cette attraction qui tient Anthony et Marie. J'étais si inspirée que je ne remarquais même pas que j'avais rempli 5 pages. Je soupirais de contentement et posais enfin mon stylo. J'avais fini avec 30 minutes d'avance, comme d'habitude je ne tenais jamais le temps imparti… Je levais mes yeux vers les autres et voyais Ben relire, Angela finir en mettant un point final tandis que tout le monde soupirait en essayant d'écrire le plus vite possible.  
Monsieur Bertie nous regarda étonné et satisfait en même temps. Il s'approcha de nous, prit nos feuilles et nous expliqua que nous avions fini notre journée. Il nous demanda également de passer au secrétariat pour faire valider nos emplois du temps.

La matinée se termina donc dans le Starbucks près de l'université avec Ben. En réalité je me sentais de trop dans ce tableau. Ils semblaient si attirés l'un par l'autre… Alors en meilleure amie que je me devais d'être je décidais de quitter le café pour les laisser tous les deux. Je dévorais littéralement mon frapuccino alors que je heurtais quelqu'un.

- « Mince ! » m'écriais-je en manquant m'étouffer avec ma paille.

- « Ma maman m'a toujours dit de ne jamais effrayer les Princesses pourtant » dit une voix que je reconnus immédiatement.

- « Edward ? »

- « Chut fais comme si de rien n'était. Dem' attend dans la voiture au coin de la rue, rejoins le discrètement je t'enlève. » Sans un mot de plus il m'adressa un sourire convenu puis continua. Je restais là, la bouche grande ouverte puis je vis un photographe peu discret lui courir après me glissant un « J'en connais une qui va en rêver toute la nuit… » avec ce sourire pervers. S'il savait !

Je marchais donc en direction de la fameuse voiture indiquée par Edward alors que mes yeux scrutaient chaque personne présente afin d'éviter tout paparazzi. C'est alors que je vis la voiture démarrer et venir à côté de moi.

- « Montez Isabella » me dit alors Demetri avec un grand sourire.

- « Merci »

Il reprit doucement la route alors que j'observais la voiture. Il s'agissait de la fameuse Volvo qu'Edward chérissait tant. Les vitres étaient teintées et personne ne pouvait me voir. Je me perdais alors dans la contemplation de l'intérieur quand la voiture freina doucement et que la portière avant du côté passager s'ouvrit.

**POV EDWARD**

Je continuais de marcher sachant que le pap's me suivait toujours ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de me suivre en plein jour sans se cacher ? Il cherche quoi bordel ? J'étais excédé à tel point que je me figeais pour ensuite me tourner vers lui.

- « T'as besoin d'une photo ? » lui demandais-je avec du venin dans ma voix.

- « Oh allez Cullen sois cool et présentes-moi à ta nouvelle conquête ! »

- « Vas au diable »

- « Tu peux faire mieux » dit-il avec un sourire sournois.

Ce que je haïssais chez ces types, ce n'était pas le fait qu'ils soient photographes ou qu'ils essayent de gagner leur vie. Non… Cependant, se faire du fric sur le dos des autres, les poursuivant, les harcelant et les blessant en trafiquant des images me semblait dégueulasse, puéril et complètement immoral. Le pire c'est que je m'en voulais de mêler Bella à ça. Elle ne méritait pas d'être traquée, ni d'être harcelée ou d'avoir sa tête dans les journaux à scandales. Elle est si pure, si douce. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre et pourtant je n'ai pu m'empêcher de venir ici tellement elle me manquait. Tanya n'était plus à l'appart' puisqu'elle avait pris l'avion hier soir me laissant un message d'amitié très touchant et me souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde. J'aimais ma meilleure amie. Papa et maman étaient restés à Londres tandis qu'Alice avait déserté chez Jaz. Rose et Em ' reviendraient sûrement dans l'après-midi. J'avais donc décidé, comme je n'avais rien à faire à part jouer la mélodie de Bella toute la matinée, de venir la chercher en cours. Demetri à mes trousses, j'avais dans l'optique d'attendre ma Princesse au Starbucks avant de lui rentrer dedans par accident. Elle était si jolie.  
Pendant toute ma réflexion, le traqueur me regardait puis souffla de frustration avant de héler un taxi et de partir. Je soufflais, rassuré puis vit la Volvo arriver. Je m'engouffrais à l'avant, ne prenant pas de risque de dévoiler ma Bella si un autre paparazzi traînait.

- « Tu l'as semé ? » me demanda Demetri alors que je fermais la porte.

- « Je l'ai confondu il s'est barré » dis-je avec un sourire satisfait. Dem' soufflait.

- « Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te dise de ne pas faire l'idiot avec ces types ! Ta mère me tuerait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ! »

- « Relaxes ! Tu vois je vais bien » je me touchais partout pour finalement lever les bras en l'air comme un magicien… Merci les cours de théâtre.

- « Bon la star au lieu de faire ton cake, pourrais-tu attacher ta ceinture que je puisse enfin décamper d'ici » ni une ni deux j'enjambais nos sièges avant pour me retrouver derrière en compagnie de Bella. J'attachais ma ceinture puis la serrais fort contre moi.

- « Bonjour vous » murmurais-je à son oreille.

- « Idiot » dit-elle en me donnant une claque derrière la tête.

- « Hey »

- « Merci Demetri je pense que le bébé est très bien attaché » dit-elle à l'attention de notre chauffeur.

- « Bien mademoiselle »

- « Vous pouvez me tutoyer et m'appeler Bella… C'est… euh… enfin c'est plus simple quoi… » Dem' souriait et opinait.

- « Je ne vous dérange pas » je faisais le pseudo outré.

- « Hum… » fit mine ma Bella en posant son doigt fin sur son petit menton. Je ne la laissais pas répondre davantage puis pris son menton entre mes mains et caressais doucement ses lèvres avec les miennes.

- « C'est bien mieux comme ça » chuchotais-je contre sa bouche.

Bella et moi passâmes notre journée ensemble, rien que tous les deux. Alice avait appelé pour organiser une sorte de petit dîner en famille avec Emmett, Rose, Bella, elle, Jaz et moi. J'avais alors demandé à Bella qui semblait ravie puis elle décida d'appeler Angela qui se joignit à nous avec un camarade de classe. Après tout, plus on est de fou, plus on rit comme aimait le dire mon père. L'heure arrivait et Bella s'activait en cuisine. Elle avait proposé à Alice de faire à manger et m'avait banni de celle-ci après m'avoir observé couper les tomates et en manger les trois quarts.  
L'odeur qui embaumait l'appartement fit remuer mes narines. J'imaginais déjà la tête de l'hamburger fait maison, accompagné de vraies frites. Oh mon dieu que j'aimais ma petite amie ! Bella préparait tout cela consciencieusement sans s'apercevoir que je l'épiais. Ses cheveux était rabattu en un chignon fait à la va vite qui n'avait pas pris toutes ses boucles. Elle portait un petit tablier que Jaz avait acheté pour Alice quand elle venait. Celui-ci était bleu avec une jeune paysanne dessus qui soulevait un panier plein de légumes. Bella releva la tête après avoir déposé les hamburgers dans le four. J'étais assis au bar, soufflé par tant de beauté naturelle. Elle m'adressa un sourire accompagné de rougeurs.

- « Tu m'espionnes ? » demanda-t-elle avant de me rejoindre et de m'enrouler de ses bras.

- « Tu es absolument magnifique quand tu cuisines »

- « Mouais… Tu voulais vérifier que je ne t'empoisonnais pas avoues ! » riait-elle. Ce son… Mon cœur ratait un battement.

- « A table ! » s'écria une grosse voix derrière moi. Avec tout ça je n'avais même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

- « Et la sonnette tu connais ? » crachais-je de mauvais poil. Bella pressa sa main sur mon avant bras me montrant que j'étais peut-être un peu brusque.

- « Mais c'est qu'il mort môsieur la superstar ! Heureusement que ta Swanita n'est pas aussi rabat joie » il se dirigea vers Bella qui avait les yeux ronds, sans doute à cause du surnom, puis il la prit dans ses bras pour la faire tourner. « Comment va ma nouvelle sœur ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il continuait de la faire tourner. Bella devenait de plus en plus pâle.

- « Emmett Henry Cullen ! Poses Isabella immédiatement » gronda Rosa qui entrait les bras chargés de sac.

- « Mais Rosinette, Swanita adore ça regarde elle roule des yeux » je me levais pour arrêter Emmett et reprendre Bella. Il la lâcha doucement alors que Bella tanguait dangereusement.

- « Ça va mon cœur ? » Bella me regardait, étonnée, sous le choc, pendant que Rosalie passait derrière Em' en lui frappant le derrière de la tête.

- « Idiot » souffla-t-elle. « Pardon Bella, il oublie d'être adulte des fois » dit-elle avec un sourire froid. Je n'aimais pas Rose lorsqu'elle prenait son rôle de grande sœur trop à cœur. Entre temps Alice et Jaz étaient rentrés, Jaz mort de rire et Alice guillerette comme d'habitude.

- « Désolé Swanita ! » dit Emmett avant de suivre Rosalie qui avait posé les sacs sur la table.

- « Pas grave » miaula Bella encore toute bousculée.

- « Tu veux t'allonger mon cœur ? »

- « Non, non. Laisses-moi… retrouver mon équilibre… » dit-elle en se concentrant sur un point invisible.

Angela et son ami Ben étaient arrivés une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ils étaient très proches. On sentait leur attirance l'un pour l'autre et comme d'habitude Alice y allait de ses observations et de ses techniques d'entremetteuse. Pendant tout le repas, Emmett ne cessait de taquiner Bella ce qui bizarrement la faisait pouffer de rire et la faisait rougir comme jamais. Je n'avais jamais vu Emmett si proche de l'une de mes copines. Avec Tanya il était froid, distant et il avait un caractère de cochon. Mon meilleur ami était pourtant un gros nounours comme disait Alice. Je me souvins qu'à l'école il prenait tous les coups pour nous et que les autres enfants l'avaient appelé le monstre. Mais ce surnom l'avait profondément blessé et il avait pleuré pendant tout un mois chaque jour après l'école. Il était un peu le grand frère que j'avais voulu.

Il était presque 22h quand nous arrivions au dessert. Emmett racontait une blague sur les policiers tandis que Rose et Alice préparaient le dessert. Tout le monde avait beaucoup apprécié les hamburgers de Bella. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil et la voyais lutter pour ne pas être prise par le sommeil. J'avais oublié qu'elle s'était levée tôt ce matin et qu'elle devrait faire de même le lendemain. Je me levais donc pour aider mes sœurs.

- « Je viens vous donner un coup de main »

- « Roh ! Tu as peur qu'on ne soit pas à la hauteur pour Bella ? » demanda Alice taquine.

- « Non mais la Princesse devient peu à peu la Belle au Bois Dormant… J'aimerais les ramener tous les trois avant qu'ils ne s'endorment sur leur table de cours demain »

- « Vas t'asseoir Cullen on arrive » répliqua Rose avec un sourire narquois.

- « Rose ? »

- « Yep c'est moi »

- « Sois gentille s'il te plaît »

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Edward » elle se retourna pour prendre le saladier de fruits coupés tandis qu'Alice rejoignait les autres.

- « Elle est importante » dis-je en attrapant le poignet de Rosalie.

- « Peu importe Edward » puis elle partit. Je soufflais en rejoignant la table et en posant ma main sur celle de Bella.

- « Je te ramène directement après » lui dis-je au creux de l'oreille.

- « Non… Il faut que je range la cuisine » couina-t-elle, la voix toute ensommeillée.

- « On le fera t'en fais pas Bella ! » s'élança Alice en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

C'est à ce moment là que mon téléphone sonna.

- « Allo ? » dis-je alors que toute l'attablée me regardait

- _« Edward Cullen, mon acteur préféré ! »_

- « Aro… euh il se fait tard… »

- _« Oh pardonnez-moi mais une affaire importante doit être réglée dès maintenant. »_

- « C'est-à-dire ? »

- _« Avez-vous un ordinateur près de vous Edward ? »_ je regardais autour de moi, un peu étonné mais ne cherchais pas à éluder la question. Ce mec était loufoque.

- « Oui pourquoi ? »

- _« Pourriez-vous vous rendre sur le site Social Life s'il vous plaît ? »_

- « Le site de ragots ? » mais il voulait quoi à la fin ?

- _« Exactement. Vite Edward je m'impatiente… »_ bah voyons.

Je me dirigeais donc vers l'ordinateur de Jaz qui se trouvait dans le salon puis me retrouvait sur le site en question.

- « Ensuite ? »

- _« Descendez le petit curseur Edward »_

C'est alors que je vis Bella, rouge comme une pivoine sur une photo. D'abord près de moi devant le Starbucks, la photo prise de telle sorte qu'on dirait que je l'embrasse tendrement. La seconde est d'elle avec Angela et Ben puis une d'elle seule devant la faculté. Toute la famille se déplaça devant l'ordinateur. Des « oh » ou encore des commentaires à la Emmett fusaient « Wah Swanita t'es vachement photogénique ! ». J'avais la bouche sèche, le cœur à l'envers.

- _« Edward j'espérais que vous pourriez démentir cette ignominie au plus vite »_ claqua la voix de mon producteur au téléphone. _« Je souhaiterais que vous alliez en Californie dans les plus brefs délais pour vous retrouver près de cette chère Tanya, auquel cas vous perdriez votre poste pour ce dont nous avons parlé »_

- « C'est une menace ? » défiais-je.

- _« Un conseil, Edward, un conseil »_

- « Je refuse »

- _« Nous verrons ça »_ puis il raccrocha.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que Bella était partie en courant dans la salle de bain.

- « Edward elle est partie en pleurant » me dit Alice.

- « Laisses » intervint Angela. « Vaut mieux que j'y ailles »

Elles passèrent plus d'un quart d'heure dans la salle de bain, j'entendais Bella pleurer et mon cœur se sentait anéanti. J'avais réussi à blesser Bella. J'avais tout détruit parce que je n'avais pas pu me tenir loin d'elle ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris !

- « Arrêtes de te fustiger Ed' ! » dit Jaz qui me rejoignit sur le balcon. « T'y es pour rien okay ? Et puis mince tu l'aimes alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te cacherais… A moins qu'Aro ne te tienne… » Je ne savais pas comment mon meilleur ami faisait mais il se doutait toujours de tout. Je ne répondis pas, j'étais trop préoccupé par l'état de Bella. « Ecoutes, laisses-lui le temps de se faire à tout ça, les photos et tout. Cette fille est intelligente et elle t'aime. Je suis certain qu'elle s'en veut de te causer du tort. Elle est un peu comme toi niveau j'aime me fustiger » il rit avant de me taper l'épaule et de repartir dans le salon.

Quelques minutes plus tard Bella sortit de la salle de bain, prête à partir. Quand elle me vit rentrer dans le salon elle se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser de toute ses forces, sans parler ni rien. Le seul goût de ses lèvres me fit tressaillir. Elle tenta de me sourire en me chuchotant un vague « désolée » puis avant que j'ai pu répondre quoique ce soit elle me guida vers la porte pour partir. Angela, Ben et Bella dirent au revoir à ma famille puis se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Nous étions donc près à descendre, Demetri avait accepté de faire le taxi comme d'habitude mais en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement une mauvaise surprise nous attendait.

- « Edward ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! » susurra-t-il de sa voix excentrique.

Mon pire cauchemar venait de franchir le seuil de ma porte.

* * *

_*Crépuscule : il s'agit bien d'un petit clin d'oeil à Stephenie Meyer =) Twilight voulant dire crépuscule ;)_


	15. Chantage

_Amis de mercredi ouistiti =)_

_J'espère que vous passez tous un bon début de semaine._

_Avant tout j'aimerais souhaité un HAPPY BIRTHDAY à ma soeur du coeur FF ;) voilà comme ça c'est pas le même jour et donc c'est une surprise lol_

_J'aimerais de nouveau vous remercier pour tout... Vos messages me touchent énormément.  
J'ai eu deux reviews d'inscrites auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre... Le hic c'est que j'ai pas noté le nom de la première... Désolée :s par contre je compte répondre à Camoush963 : Quand j'ai lu ta review je crois que j'aurais aimé être une petite souris lol pour me cacher... ça me fait extrêmement plaisir que tu sois Accro à ma fic et que tu l'aime autant! Il est vrai que leur couple s'est formé un peu "vite" mais il faut prendre en compte leur passé, le fais qu'ils se connaissent d'avant (signes and co) et puis quand on rencontre l'âme soeur c'est pas censé se passer comme ça ? Puis surtout dans le bouquin, on a aussi cette impression que tout s'enchaîne rapidement. lol voilà. Merci pour ta review ;)_

_Réponses aux non-inscrites__ :_

_Jenny : Edward est tenace et a une conception de la vie de star assez particulière. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui lol voici la suite ;) Merci pour ta review_

_Soraya : j'ai adoré ta façon de t'exprimer lol Oui il a peur de perdre du fric surtout... En même temps c'est Aro ;)_

_Ml46 : As you asked I'm answering in English and I guess you're laughing out loud hih. I know I'm not nice with Edward and Bella but in all the stories you have meet some obstacles which are difficult and which lead to a sort of happy end... So don't make a pout, it will be fine lol  
Retour au français car je pense que les gens vont nous prendre pour des folles... hihi J'aime toujours autant tes blagues, le coup du miroir était vraiment bien trouvé et tu gères en Anglais! *Par contre, si je puis me permettre *mode grosse chieuse* on dit "I hope you don't disagree" parce que avec agree on peut pas utiliser To Be* Voilà c'était la minute cours d'anglais ou pas lol Plein de bisous à toi et puis bonne suite lol *attends ta review avec impatience* See you soon sweety ;)_

_Anne Laure : Quant à moi c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews. Merci beaucoup. La réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre =) xoxo_

_Ma N'anas : *te regarde botter le cul de la dite personne en question... et du coup s'esclaffe de rire toute seule comme une "boloss"* lol Je suis contente que tu apprécie toujours autant l'histoire... J'avoue que je m'habitue à tes reviews et à chaque fois je flippe que ça ne plaise pas ou autre... je deviens limite folle en ouvrant mes mails de peur de voir un "c'est pourri dégage" lol Tu auras la réponse à tes suppositions bientôt... Dans deux ou trois chapitres (même pas je me rappelle précisément lol) Angela a en effet trouvé sa moitié, n'est-ce pas tout chou lol Du coup voilà la suite Bisous xoxo  
PS : le concert de Muse... Que dire ? J'ai vécu un rêve éveillé, c'est le meilleur groupe et le meilleur concert que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie et quand je suis sortie de là j'ai eu envie de pleurer lol ils ont chanté toutes les chansons que j'aimais le plus, du coup j'étais limite en transe à chaque fois lol J'étais bien =)_

_Rosy4 : Merci beaucoup! ça me touche vraiment que la fic te parle autant et que tu réagisses ça. Merci pour tout! Voici la suite alors ;)_

_Voilà je pense que j'ai fini hihi_

_Une grosse pensée pour ma Nathou, ma Sam, ma Lillas, ma Niouk, ma Junkie, Ma Popo et ma Marn (qui gères la fougère un max lol)_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer mais je possède l'histoire... et un paquet d'oréo hihi_

_Dernière chose : Pensée pour Binou qui doit en ce moment même se rouler dans les champs... à LA lol j'attends le jet :p_

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Chantage

**POV BELLA**

Il faisait sombre dans ma petite chambre. Je sentais les bras d'Edward autour de moi. Il me serrait fort comme s'il avait peur que je m'envole.  
Après la soirée que nous venions de passer, mon impression de rêver était d'autant plus forte mais celle qui me tenaillait le plus, celle de tout perdre en un claquement de doigts l'était tout aussi. Je me tournais pour faire face à Edward qui dormait. C'est fou comme sa chaleur et ses bras me calment, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé ce soir. Il a su trouver les mots, les gestes. Il dort paisiblement mais son sourire n'est pas vraiment présent sur son doux visage, je le sens crispé. Je passe doucement ma main sur sa joue et immédiatement il soupire et sourit dans son sommeil. Une larme échappe à mes yeux alors que je réalise à quel point je suis chanceuse.

Lorsque nous sommes tombés sur les photos d'Edward et moi, la terre a commencé à s'effondrer, je me suis sentie écrasée par le poids de la culpabilité. Edward avait des ennuis par ma faute et il allait me haïr puis m'accuser de ruiner sa carrière, sa vie et donc il allait me faire déguerpir de son existence. Mon cœur était brisé sans que personne autour de nous ne l'ai remarqué. J'avais couru dans la salle de bain pour pleurer de tout mon saoul. J'avais détruit sa vie et je ne méritais pas d'être entourée de sa famille.  
Angela était ensuite venue me rejoindre pour alléger la peine et me dire à quel point j'étais ridicule. Elle m'a alors avoué qu'Edward était plus inquiet pour moi que pour sa notoriété… Ce mec venait de se faire engueuler par son patron qui le menaçait de détruire sa vie et lui il s'occupait de ce que je ressentais ! Ma rage est alors montée et Angie en a pris pour son grade. Elle était vraiment la meilleure amie dont on puisse rêver… Elle m'a laissé faire puis m'a tout rebalancé, points par points pour ensuite me faire quitter la salle d'eau.  
Puis Edward m'a vu pénétré dans le salon et nous sommes tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans rien dire.  
Et Aro est arrivé… Il a été fraîchement accueilli par Emmett qui l'a tout simplement jeté à la rue avec l'aide de Demetri puis Jasper a appelé un taxi et nous étions tous rentrés. Edward a insisté pour dormir à la maison, même si il n'avait pas à le faire il m'a presque supplié et je n'ai pas pu résister. C'est ainsi que nous avons pu parler des événements de la soirée.

_**Flashback**_

Je sortis de la salle de bain, vêtue d'un pyjama large composé d'un vieux jogging et d'un t-shirt. J'avais besoin d'être à l'aise pour m'endormir, je haïssais les nuisettes ou autres qui collaient à la peau et qui me donnaient des frissons au contact avec ma peau.  
Edward était assis sur mon lit, adossé au mur en t-shirt et en caleçon. Je fondais déjà comme neige au soleil rien qu'en le regardant puis soufflais de désespoir.

- « Approches Princesse » dit-il en ouvrant ses bras pour que je le rejoigne, ce que je fis ni une ni deux. « Hum… C'est bien mieux comme ça tu ne trouves pas mon cœur ? » dit-il en me serrant fort et en humant mes cheveux lavés.

- « Hum » acquiesçais-je.

- « Il va falloir qu'on parle de ce soir Bella » je soufflais, j'étais épuisée. « Je sais que tu es fatiguée mais je veux mettre au point une chose importante »

- « Excuses-moi Edward. Pardonnes-moi de faire de ta vie un enfer en l'espace d'une journée. Si tu veux que je m'éclipse pour reprendre ta relation avec Tanya alors je le ferai » dis-je fermement, essayant de cacher la cicatrice de mon cœur. Je me dégageais un peu de lui mais il me retint contre lui.

- « Vous êtes folle à lier mademoiselle Swan ! » il attrapa mon menton pour que mon visage soit face au sien. « Faut-il te répéter que je t'aime, que je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi ? Est-ce qu'il faut que je le hurle ? J'aimerais qu'on m'exécute sur le champ pour avoir mis ta vie tranquille en danger. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais de t'avoir donné en spectacle dans les journaux people à la noix ! Je m'en veux d'avoir été si faible, de ne pas pouvoir attendre le soir pour te voir. Mais si je dis que je ne suis qu'un putain de mec fou amoureux alors peut-être verrais-tu ce que je ressens en ce moment même » il avait dit tout ça en ancrant ses yeux dans les miens. Je croyais toujours que cela ne pouvait être possible. Edward Cullen ne pouvait pas m'aimer de cette manière. Il était fantastique et je n'était rien.

- « Je… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à part… On est des idiots Edward. Des handicapés des sentiments qui ont une vie bien trop compliquée et une faible confiance en soi. On est ridicule »

- « Hey, dis pas ça »

- « Mais regardes nous ! Tu as peur de me perdre alors que ta carrière va exploser si Aro met ses menaces en œuvre… Et tu peux me dire ce que tu vas devenir ? Quant à moi je me mets dans des états pas possibles tout ça pour une fin que je connais déjà ! »

- « De… De quoi tu parles Bella ? »

- « Edward, tu es une idole, une espèce de sex-symbol que toutes les filles veulent. Regardes-nous bon sang ! Je suis ridiculeusement amoureuse de toi depuis le film. Je… Je ne suis pas mieux que ces ados criant ton nom ! Et puis toi tu es, je ne sais pas Edward. Tu es magnifique. Ta nonchalance, tes yeux, cette ride au milieu de ton front qui ressort à la moindre de tes expressions et émotions ! A côté je suis si banale, si frêle et si ridicule que j'ai eu honte de nous voir sur les photos. Je ne suis pas… bonne pour toi » je ne pleurais plus, trop de larmes avaient quitté mon corps mais ma voix était croasse et ma gorge me brûlait.

- « Tu as raison » finit par dire Edward et mon cœur se brisa une fois de plus. J'avais raison je ne valais rien. « Tu as raison de dire que nous sommes ridicules. Et toi tu l'es encore plus maintenant Bella ! Ne comprends-tu donc pas que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps ? Bella tu ne te vois pas clairement ! Tu as fuit la première fois qu'on s'est croisé, tu es la première à avoir pris en considération ce que je ressens ! Tu m'envois des décharges d'électricité à chaque fois que je te touche, mon cœur ne bat pas quand tu n'es pas là, je tourne en rond, je deviens mielleux, je n'arrête pas de jouer cette foutue mélodie d'amour au piano que j'ai même appelé de ton nom et… »

- « Hein ? » le coupais-je. J'avais forcément mal entendu. Mon visage devait refléter l'incompréhension.

- « Oui Bella. Je n'arrive pas à expliquer ce qu'il m'arrive. Dès le premier soir tu as hanté mon esprit tordu. Ta berceuse était pour moi un moyen de t'avoir près de moi alors que tu n'y étais pas » ma bouche formait un « o » de surprise et Edward se mit à sourire légèrement. Il me rapprocha de lui pour effacer la distance que j'avais prise. « Je ne peux plus me passer de vous miss Swan et je compte bien continuer dans cette direction, peu importe Aro ou ces folles hystériques. De toute façon Rose, qui est mon agent en plus d'être comédienne, a décidé de l'appeler demain pour mettre une nouvelle clause à mon contrat sous peine de le dénoncer à la presse pour une affaire ancienne. » il caressait mon visage en disant ça puis effleura mes lèvres de son pouce. « Jamais je ne te laisserais Princesse. Je te le promets » puis il m'embrassa de toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

Le baiser avait continué longtemps, nous nous étions couchés, puis endormis.

_**Fin Flashback**_

C'est ainsi que je l'observais dormir. Il m'avait promis alors il suffisait que je lui fasse confiance. Je regardais mon réveil et vis qu'il n'était que 5h30. J'avais encore une bonne heure de sommeil mais j'avais beau l'attendre elle ne venait pas. Je décidais donc d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner pour Angela et Edward. Mon téléphone trônait sur le comptoir et clignotait… Il fallait que je pense à appeler Renée aujourd'hui sinon j'allais en entendre parler. J'allais mettre le café en route puis m'installais dans le salon pour téléphoner à Victoria.

- « _Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Victoria Dwyer, je ne suis pas joignable pour le moment, sans doute trop occupée avec le boulot ou mon homme, alors laissez un message _»

- « Vic c'est moi, Bella tu sais ta sœur… Bref tu avais dit que tu viendrais sûrement à New York cette semaine et j'aurais aimé savoir si c'était toujours le cas, non parce-que… » quelqu'un frappa à la porte « Rrrr, mince, euh je te rappelle on frappe à la porte ! A 5h30 ! Les gens n'ont vraiment aucune éducation ! Bye, je t'aime »

Je raccrochais le téléphone à contre cœur et maudissais déjà la personne se trouvant derrière la porte. Un bruit étouffé me parvint de la chambre d'Angie alors que j'atteignais la porte d'entrée que j'ouvrais brusquement pour montrer mon mécontentement. Je n'eu rien le temps de faire qu'une tornade rousse me sautait dessus de toutes ses forces.

- « Surpriseeeeeeeee ! »

- « Vic tu m'étouffes bordel ! »

- « Surveilles ton langage jeune fille »

- « Alors évites de me sauter dessus dès le matin ! »

- « C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ta sœur préférée ? »

- « Déjà tu es mon unique sœur alors pas le choix sur le préféré et puis j'ai passé une soirée mouvementée hier donc on ne peut pas dire que j'ai la forme ce matin ! » elle regardait mon visage puis fit une moue désapprobatrice.

Je l'intimais à rentrer en vérifiant qu'aucune valise ne traînait dans le couloir puis je refermais la porte doucement pour ne pas réveiller Edward. Arrivées dans le salon, je voyais Angela s'affairer en cuisine pour servir les cafés tandis que Victoria remuait un sac de croissants français provenant d'une boulangerie qu'elle avait vu dans un livre parlant de New York.

- « Ce que c'est beau ici ! Alors sœurette racontes-moi tout ! Je veux chaque détails de ton épopée avec le sexy Edward Cullen » Angie riait alors que nous nous installions sur le canapé.

- « Il n'y a rien à raconter »

- « Oh allez sois sympa ! »

- « Elle ne te dira rien il est dans sa chambre » dit Angela alors que les yeux de Victoria devinrent aussi ronds que des soucoupes et qu'elle se précipita vers la porte de chambre d'Angela.

- « Mauvaise porte » dis-je en me postant devant la mienne faisant barrière. Elle essayait de me pousser mais rien n'y faisait quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Je perdis l'équilibre et tombais en arrière alors que deux bras forts entourèrent ma taille et qu'Edward me rattrapait au vol.

- « Ça pour un réveil ! » dit-il en me relevant et me plaquant contre son torse. « Bonjour Princesse »

- « Bonjour preux chevalier » c'est dans ces moments là, lorsque je regarde Edward dans les yeux, que mon cœur bat plus fort et que le monde autour de nous s'efface. Enfin sauf lorsque Victoria est dans les parages.

- « Isabella Marie Swan n'oublierais-tu pas quelque chose de capital » se plaignait-elle alors qu'elle avait ses mains sur les hanches et sa moue enfantine.

- « Victoria Dwyer, Edward Cullen » dis-je avec dédain avant de me tourner vers Edward qui s'approcha de moi pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- « Hum-hum »

- « Vic t'es chiante dès le matin ! » soufflais-je. Edward riait puis il lui tendit la main.

- « Edward Cullen, euh… je suis le petit-ami de Bella » lui dit-il alors qu'elle lui serrait la main. Vue sa tête elle devait essayer de serrer très fort.

- « Victoria Dwyer, grande sœur hyper protectrice de Bella alors un conseil Cullen, tu la brises et tu pourras dire adieu à tous tes attributs ainsi qu'à ta vie de pseudo célébrité » répondit-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

- « Vic ! J'ai pas besoin d'un chien de garde, rentres les griffes et lâches Edward ! » elle le tenait toujours en le fusillant du regard tandis que mon prince charmant soutenait son regard. « Maintenant ! » criais-je en les séparant. « Bon vas boire ton café je dois me préparer pour la fac »

- « Je viens avec toi » me dit-elle.

- « Quoi ? Dans ma douche ? Je ne crois pas non » je me tournais vers Edward et l'embrassais. « Allez vous recoucher Cullen je vous apporterais le ptit dej' avant de partir » un autre baiser.

- « Hum… Tentant mais je préfère me lever et profiter de toi pendant que tu es encore à la maison » me dit-il en m'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Jamais auparavant je n'avais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Plus les jours passaient et plus je ressentais de nouvelles émotions lorsque je me trouvais face à face avec Edward. Tout chez Edward me faisait ressentir cette chaleur. Une tension naissait entre nous et je sentais mes hormones me travailler sérieusement. A tel point que je ne remarquais même pas qu'Angie ai fini dans la douche, ni qu'elle y soit entrée d'ailleurs. Edward souriait d'un air niais et Victoria grognait. Je partis dans ma douche et me détendais. J'avais envie d'Edward Cullen comme je n'ai jamais eu envie d'un autre homme. Le problème, c'est que je ne savais rien faire et j'avais peur aussi. J'en avais des sueurs froides rien que d'y penser. Il faudra en parler après le départ de Victoria et il va falloir s'organiser pour les lits, Edward pourra rester si Victoria accepte de dormir dans le canapé-lit, sinon je devrais dormir avec ma sœur et dire au revoir à mes nuits dans les bras d'Edward pendant une semaine. Je soupirais puis sortais de la douche afin de m'habiller tout en essayant de ne pas penser aux bras d'Edward m'entourant.

**POV EDWARD**

Je me retrouvais donc devant la sœur de Bella, une grande rousse qui n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ma Princesse. Malgré tout, je la craignais. Lorsqu'elle m'a menacé de me briser si je blessais Bella, mon cœur s'est décomposé même si le masque que je portais ne semblait pas affecté.  
Blesser Bella. Cette notion qui m'a hanté toute la nuit, qui m'a donné des sueurs froides en ne la voyant pas dans notre lit lorsque je me réveillais.  
Aro m'avait envoyé des messages vocaux toute la soirée et lorsque Bella s'était endormie je suis sorti de la chambre pour les écouter.

_**Flashback**_

_- « Eh bien Edward je vois que vous êtes bien entouré ! Je viens d'avoir votre sœur au téléphone cela ne se passera pas forcément comme vous l'entendez si Caïus, mon frère, s'en mêle. Bonsoir. »_

_- « Je viens de contacter mon avocat, les choses sont fâcheuses Edward. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot »_

_- « Dernière offre monsieur Cullen. J'ai réussi à joindre Tanya Denali, il semblerait qu'elle aille de mon sens »_

Je décidais de le rappeler pour lui laisser un message :

- « _Aro, c'est Edward… Cullen… Edward Cullen. __Je vous propose un marché que vous feriez bien d'accepter sous peine de retrouver vos messages de menaces dans la presse. Tanya et moi allons continuer à nous pavaner ensemble jusqu'au tournage du film Crépuscule. Quand celui-ci débutera nous ferons en sorte de faire exploser notre faux couple. Cependant ne m'interdisez plus jamais de me séparer de ma compagne. Elle restera quoiqu'il arrive. Débrouillez-vous pour l'inclure dans ma vie avec une place respectable et qui la mette en valeur. Je me fous des conséquences. C'est ça ou je cherche un autre contrat avec l'un de vos concurrents. Bonne nuit boss »_ dis-je avant de raccrocher. Ses messages ne m'atteindraient pas.

Après une réécoute de ses messages et leur enregistrement, j'entendis une voix endormie s'élever dans la chambre de Bella.

Je raccrochais et remettais mon téléphone dans ma veste posée sur le canapé. J'entendais murmurer de plus en plus de la chambre de Bella alors je m'y précipitais de peur qu'elle ne soit réveillée.  
Ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir m'avait fait peur. J'avais peur de perdre la seule personne qui semblait me connaître comme jamais, celle qui avait la clef de mon cœur mais aussi qui hantait mes pensées. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir le piano avec moi, j'aurais voulu lui jouer sa berceuse pour qu'elle s'endorme paisiblement. Je pénétrais dans la chambre alors qu'elle parlait.

- « Edward » murmurait-elle avec une voix groggy.

- « Oui mon cœur je suis là » je courais jusqu'au lit pour me glisser dans les draps et la serrer fort mais ses yeux étaient fermés.

- « Ne pars pas »

- « Je te promets mon cœur »

- « Aro va me poursuivre »

- « Non mon cœur »

- « Ne le touchez pas ! Edward cours ! »

- « Chut mon cœur je suis là, calmes-toi » elle semblait essoufflée, apeurée mais toujours ensommeillée.

- « Ed…Edward » pleurait-elle. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je la pressais contre mon torse un peu plus pour lui prouver que j'étais là.

- « Je suis là Princesse »

- « Charlie m'appelait Princesse quand j'étais petite » elle hoquetait. Charlie ? C'est qui celui-là ?

- « Qui est Charlie ? » et elle pleurait de plus belle dans son sommeil. « Pardon mon cœur… Chut dors, personne ne te fera de mal je te le jure »

- « Papa avait promis ! » elle essayait de se débattre mais je la ramenais toujours sur mon cœur. « Il est partit » chuchota-t-elle.

- « Il reviendra mon ange »

- « Edward aussi partira, il fera comme papa » elle avait une voix presque enfantine.

- « Non Bella, je n'irai nulle part sans toi »

- « Aimes-moi Edward » elle avait dit ça d'une telle façon que j'imaginais déjà un double sens, pas seulement un appel à l'aide mais mon état de mec me faisait penser à toute autre chose. Merde ! Je devais me calmer. Son corps collé au mien, elle remuait son bassin contre moi. J'essayais de me contrôler et de la maintenir un peu pour ne pas à avoir à regretter ou être dans une position inconfortable.

-« Je t'aimerais chaque jour mon cœur » elle arrêta de bouger et un léger sourire se formait sur son doux visage endormi.

- « S'il te plaît, ne me quittes pas » pleurnichait-elle. Sa plainte me déchira le cœur et je commençais à avoir des palpitations. « Je t'aime Edward Anthony Cullen »

- « Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan » avais-je répondu alors que sa respiration redevenait régulière et qu'elle me berçait jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme dans ses bras en la serrant pour ne pas qu'elle fuit.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Alors que Bella était dans la douche je prenais mon café avec Angela et puis Victoria qui m'observait du coin de l'œil, cherchant des réactions ou autres… Bella m'avait dit que sa sœur était journaliste mais qu'elle avait surtout un instinct de folie avec un caractère bien trempé.

- « Alors Edward ? »

- « Oui ? »

- « Comment as-tu rencontré ma sœur ? » je souriais, me remémorant ce fameux jeudi soir où mon univers avait changé de sens. Littéralement.

- « Je l'ai rencontré un jeudi soir sur le palier devant l'appartement de mon meilleur ami qui est le voisin de ta sœur »

- « Et ? »

- « Et quoi ? »

- « Pourquoi elle Cullen ? Tu te tapais la blondasse sans cervelle alors pourquoi Bella ? C'est vrai quoi ? Pourquoi une fille qui est le total opposé de ton euh ex… ? »

- « Je… C'est quoi cette question ? »

- « Edward je ne suis pas bête et je connais ma sœur. Elle craque pour toi depuis ce film, elle reçoit des signes zarbis dès qu'elle sort, elle est naïve et croit au prince charmant. Je l'aime fort et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre parce qu'une pseudo superstar veut la mettre dans son lit pour compléter son tableau de chasse ou pour rendre jalouse une blondasse écervelée » elle n'avait pas mâché ses mots mais au moins j'étais averti.

- « Ok. Alors tu veux que je te dise pourquoi j'aime ta sœur ? »

- « Parce que tu l'aimes ? » dit-elle d'un ton ironique.

- « Le premier soir où j'ai rencontré Bella en fait ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois que je la voyais. Ouais je sais c'est idiot ce que je dis mais au moins écoutes jusqu'à la fin. Ta sœur ne le sait pas et… » je me tournais vers Angela avec un air entendu « j'espère qu'elle ne l'apprendra pas par l'une d'entre vous. Il y a deux ans j'ai fait un rêve bizarre avec une fille brune bref c'était un rêve banal où j'en tombais amoureux. Puis ensuite il y a eu tout le boom commercial, médiatique et j'ai rencontré Tanya. Cependant le rêve ne me quittait pas, il était différent mais toujours avec cette fille. Le jeudi quand Jasper a donné une fête, j'avais fait un rêve super bizarre la nuit d'avant, toujours avec la fille mais cette fois-ci c'était plus intense et quand je me suis réveillé je me suis senti un peu différent. Et puis en la voyant j'ai su qu'elle était la fille de mon rêve » je faisais une pause, observant leur réaction avant de continuer. Angela avait les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement et Victoria avait ce regard indéchiffrable. « Depuis ce soir-là je ne pense qu'à elle. Je la voyais partout, je sentais son odeur autour de moi, puis une mélodie m'ait venue alors que je m'étais réveillé en sursaut. Elle m'a inspiré une berceuse quoi ! Mon cœur explose quand je la vois, quand je la touche, j'ai des papillons dans l'estomac quand elle me dit je t'aime, je me sens vide quand elle n'est pas là. Bella c'est ma vie » j'avais murmuré ça, me rendant compte de mon long plaidoyer.

- « Je vois » dit finalement Victoria après quelques secondes de silence. « Je crois que tu devrais parler avec ma sœur. Je ne te fais pas confiance Cullen, au moindre faux pas je t'écorche vif… Et un dernier conseil : règles cette histoire avec Aro, j'ai entendu dire qu'il savait très bien faire jouer ses relations, beaucoup de journalistes attendent l'erreur du siècle de ta part » elle se leva et prit nos tasses pour aller les laver tandis que Bella sortait de la salle de bain.

Elle avait attaché négligemment ses longs cheveux et avait revêtu un débardeur noir sur un jean slim simple qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Elle était trop appétissante pour mon bien. Gloups. Elle me fit un signe de la tête en se dirigeant vers la chambre. Elle ne regarda pas Victoria et pénétra dans sa chambre. A peine passée cette porte elle la ferma et me plaqua au mur pour le baiser le plus chaud que je n'ai jamais vécu.

- « Waouh ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? »

- « Je t'aime »

- « Je t'aime aussi Bella »

- « Je… » elle commença à rougir fortement. « J'aimerais qu'on essaye des choses » finit-elle par bredouiller. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

- « De quoi tu parles mon cœur ? » pour plus de réponse elle recolla sa bouche à la mienne. D'abord doux, le baiser prit de l'ampleur rapidement. Bella me caressait les lèvres du bout de sa langue, m'envoyant des décharges jusque dans mon caleçon. Elle se rapprocha de mon corps et ondulait son bassin. Triple gloups. Me demandait-elle ce que je pensais qu'elle demandait ? « Bella ? » réussissais-je à dire en me dégageant gentiment de son emprise.

- « Je sais…. Je… On… Enfin… Attends » elle respira un grand coup en s'éloignant légèrement de moi puis posa ses mains sur mon torse « Je suis nulle, je n'ai jamais rien fait de… euh… sexuel et j'aimerais que… enfin que tu… »

- « Que je ? » j'étais halluciné. Elle voulait que je lui apprenne. Cette fille sera ma mort.

- « Je voudrais que tu m'apprennes Edward. J'aimerais que tu me guides pour qu'un jour on puisse faire… euh… l'amour, toi et moi » elle rougissait encore et comme une impulsion je me jetais sur ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux plein de promesses.

- « Je ferai tout ce que tu veux »

- « Bien » puis elle reprit ma bouche d'assaut.

Une demi-heure plus tard nous quittions tous l'appartement. Je me dirigeais vers la maison quand mon téléphone sonna. **Rose**.

- « Allo ? »

_- « Edward c'est Rosalie »_

- « Non sans blagues ? Tu sais y'a une super invention qui s'appelle écran de téléphone et dessus l'identifiant se met… »

_- « Emmett sors de ce corps ! »_ riait-elle.

- « Beurk »

_- « Trêve de plaisanteries. J'ai eu Aro au téléphone il accepte ton arrangement mais il veut un article dans la presse dès aujourd'hui avec photo à l'appui ainsi qu'une promesse »_

- « Une promesse ? »

_- « Edward il veut que tu restes dans leur boîte encore un an »_

- « Mais le contrat se termine après le tournage de _Crépuscule_ ! »

_- « Il veut te faire chanter petit frère. C'est ça ou il détruit ton couple… »_ elle n'était guère plus enchantée que moi.

- « Ok. Signes, fais ce que tu peux, je vais m'arranger avec Tanya par téléphone et je vais prévenir Bella »

_- « Bien »_

« Merci Rose »

_- « De rien petit frère. Embrasses Isabella pour Em' et moi »_

- « Toi aussi ? »

_- « Epargnes-moi tes commentaires Eddy. Bonne journée »_

- « Ouais toi aussi »

Je soufflais. Saleté de showbiz à la noix qui ne veut que du pognon. Je sortais mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Tanya puis ensuite à ma Bella.

**« Tanya, c'est Edward. On a un problème. On va avoir besoin d'un pro de la photo truquée. Rappelles-moi dès que tu peux. Ed' »**

J'envoyais le message et m'étalais sur le canapé de Jaz. Tout était bien rangé, Alice avait du passer pour remettre de l'ordre avant que je rentre. Mon téléphone sonna. Un message. **Tanya**.

**« Je sais Aro ne me lâche plus. Je t'appelle après le déjeuner. J'espère que Bella va bien. Stef' t'embrasse. »**

Ouf déjà une chose de réglée. Je regardais le piano d'un air distrait et sans m'en apercevoir je me retrouvais assis devant, jouant la berceuse de ma Bella. _Bella's Lullaby_ sera son nom. Je courus prendre des partitions et commençais à retranscrire les notes, les variations, le tempo. Comme Mozart aurait créé sa symphonie, je couchais sur le papier tout ce que cette mélodie demandait au pianiste de faire pour qu'elle prenne vie. Je ne vis pas passer les heures. A midi je me décidais donc d'envoyer un message à Bella. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui l'attendait.

**« Coucou mon cœur. Tu me manques énormément. J'espère que tes cours se sont bien passés ce matin et que tu déjeunes bien avec ta sœur et les autres. Tes profs n'ont rien dit pour Victoria ? Si Angie et Ben s'enferment dans leur cocon idyllique appelles-moi immédiatement et je viens te sauver en preux chevalier que je suis. On a trouvé une solution pour Aro. Il va falloir qu'on en parle. Mais promets-moi de ne pas croire ce que tu verras dans la presse aujourd'hui. Je t'aime fort mon cœur. Il me tarde de te retrouver ce soir. Edward. »**

Rien d'alarmant, mais rien d'anodin. Elle me manquait et je me contrôlais pour ne pas aller la retrouver sur le champ.

**« Je dois m'inquiéter ? Je ne sais pas trop comment prendre ton message… Victoria drague les pauvres étudiants de ma section (oui oui il y en a) et Angela a été invité par Ben dans un petit restaurant chinois près de l'université… A mon avis c'est une histoire de temps. Edward j'aimerais savoir à quoi m'attendre… 3 »**

Bella restera Bella. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas me laisser comme ça…

**« On connaît un photographe avec Tanya, il va truquer des photos de nous pour les diffuser dans la presse. Je ne connais pas encore les détails mon cœur. Tanya doit me contacter dans peu de temps pour me dire de quoi il retourne »**

**« Ok »** me répond-elle et je sais qu'elle a peur mais je ne suis pas en face d'elle pour lui dire à quel point je l'aime et ça a le don de m'énerver prodigieusement.

Las d'attendre dans ce grand appart' tout seul je me décidais à aller chez Jaz pour prendre une bière avec lui. Son tournage de film ne devait commencer que la semaine prochaine et puis Alice devait faire du shopping avec Rose comme d'habitude. Je me dirigeais vers la porte de mon meilleur ami lorsque mon téléphone sonna de nouveau.

**« Edward, photos balancées sur internet et envoyées aux journalistes. Tu vas sans doute devoir donner des interviews mais les fans doivent penser que tu es en Californie avec moi. Je ne sortirais pas en public avec Stefan et toi tu dois rester où tu es pendant au moins deux jours pour ne pas croiser qui que ce soit sous peine de tout faire capoter. Profites donc de ta moitié. Bises. Tanya. »**

Voilà comment se retrouver dans la merde grâce au showbiz. Je soupirais et entrais chez mon meilleur pote sans frapper. Il m'avait filé la clef alors pourquoi hésiter ? L'appartement était vide et une feuille de papier trainait sur le canapé.

Parti faire des courses.

Jaz

Je m'installais dans le canapé en repensant à cette journée et à ma Bella… Sa demande de ce matin revint à mon esprit et à ce moment précis je me promis de la rendre heureuse pendant ces jours où je devrais être enfermé. Je vais lui prouver mon amour en m'occupant d'elle comme jamais, en lui faisant la cuisine même si je ne sais cuisiner que des pâtes, en lui préparant des bains et je lui apprendrai tout ce qu'elle voudra. Parole de Cullen.


	16. Initiation

_Amis du samedi ouistiti =)_

_J'espère que tout le monde a passé une bonne semaine... Merci à toutes pour ces magnifiques reviews! Plus de 300... J'ai l'impression que c'est une blague et que je vais me réveiller avec 3 reviews lol. Merci à vous d'être là et de me supporter =)_

_Réponses aux non-inscrits__ :_

_Anne-Laure : Merci beaucoup =) Aro est en effet pénible... Môsieur le producteur s'inquiète de ses sous lol Merci pour l'encouragement ;)_

_Jenny : lol oui Aro est un gros c** mais bon l'argent rend idiot et l'âpat du gain aussi ;) Pour Tanya je dirai juste qu'il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort mais ça tu t'en appercevras dans les chapitres suivants =)_

_Soraya : j'aime beaucoup ta façon de t'exprimer lol J'avoue que l'idée de faire avaler à Aro son extrait de naissance m'a bien fait rire et je vais considérer cette demande ;)_

_Ml46 : T'es vraiment trop gentille! Merci à toi d'être toujours au rendez-vous et de prendre du temps pour reviewer et parler plusieurs langues lol malheureusement je ne parle pas espagnol alors tu n'as pas de craintes à avoir de ce côté là ;) Ton anglais n'est pas du tout mauvais! Franchement chapeau... Quant à moi ben je n'utilise pas de rouleaux lol mais j'aime trop cette langue donc voilà... Comme dirait Carlisle dans New Moon "Years and years of practice" lol Le coup des branches fallait le faire, j'ai encore failli m'étouffer de rire avec tes blagues! lol Ta comparaison de ma fic avec de la glace hagen dasz (c'est comme ça mdrrr), ben ça m'a vraiment beaucoup touché et je suis vraiment contente de te lire chaque deux fois par semaine. Merci mille fois et plein de poutoux xoxo_

_marion : merci beaucoup =) Voici la suite ;)_

_Ma N'anas : Quand j'ai lu ta review j'ai hurlé Alleiluya! Je me suis inquiétée avec les incidents de par chez toi... Alors oui une grosse pensée pour ceux qui galèrent à cause de ce temps de chien =) Alors comme ça si des gens disent de ma fic que c'est nul je dois t'appeler pour que tu lui règles son compte ? mdrrrr je vais jamais m'en remettre! Oui Bella semble avoir un certain attrait pour un certain plaisir de la chair ;) Mais chut hein c'est un secret =) Pour Victoria, il faut bien que la tigresse serve à quelque chose :p  
PS : Oui j'ai quelques photos du concert et des vidéos si tu veux... Faudrait qu'on s'échange nos mails lol Des poutoux ma N'anas =)_

_Voilà, je pense que j'ai fini... Comme d'habitude je fais d'énormes bisous à mes vilaines que j'aime de la mort qui tue : Nathy, Sam Soph, Lillas, Popo et ma Niouk =)  
Un énorme bisou à deux super filles, ma grande soeur FF et Marn =)_

_Bonne lecture tout le monde =)_

* * *

Initiation

**POV BELLA**

On dit toujours qu'il est dur de revenir à la réalité et que plus l'on tombe de haut, plus notre cœur et notre corps se retrouvent brisés. Pour ma part, je dirais que l'inattendu fait partie de la vie et qu'il faut prendre les choses de manière philosophique.  
Après tout on ne peut rien changer autour de nous, mis à part de petites actions individuelles, nous ne pouvons reculer devant le choix que font les autres pour nous.  
C'était un peu ce qui était arrivé avec Edward. C'est un peu comme si tout en lui m'avait attiré inextricablement, comme si tout ce que je faisais m'amenait à lui. Lorsque j'ai commencé à m'attacher au fameux Edward Cullen au travers de l'écran, je sentais que ce garçon était différent, qu'il n'était pas du tout comme tout le monde le voyait. J'avais eu l'irrépressible envie de le sauver des griffes des hystériques et de la méchanceté du showbusiness. Mais je savais que je n'étais rien, que je ne serai rien pour lui parce que je n'étais qu'une fan parmi les autres, une personne de plus, une insignifiante petite chose.  
Puis nous nous sommes rencontrés un peu comme dans un roman à l'eau de rose, une histoire d'amour presque extraordinairement ridicule. Je souriais en entrant dans mon petit appartement, sentant qu'aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour. Peu m'importait cette photo de lui avec Tanya à Los Angeles. Je savais où il était, je savais qui détenait son cœur et j'en étais trop heureuse pour détruire cela.  
J'ouvrais la porte et découvrit une traînée de pétales de roses rouges sur le sol… Mince mais c'est quoi ce délire encore ? J'espérais qu'Angie n'avait pas un rendez-vous galant avec Ben à l'appart'… C'est vrai que je n'avais pas franchement écouté ce dont ils m'avaient tous parlé en sortant des cours… Vicky m'avait fait faux bon puisque son James était sur New York et Angela avait un dîner avec Ben… Les circonstances restaient floues puisque je n'avais en tête que ce dont nous avions parlé avec Edward hier. Je voulais découvrir les méandres du plaisir avec lui, je voulais qu'il me fasse sienne de la plus belle des manières. J'avais peur mais je sentais qu'il était le bon et que j'avais enfin trouvé la personne que mon corps réclamait tout entier.

Alors que je suivais le chemin de roses, j'entrais dans mon salon qui avait été transformé pour l'occasion. Une table intimiste, des bougies, une odeur délicieuse parvenait à mes narines et mes yeux se posèrent enfin sur un Edward affublé de son éternel jean mais avec une rose rouge dans la main et un sourire à couper le souffle. Mon cœur accélérait sa course tout seul tandis qu'un énorme soulagement m'étreignait. Il était là. Ni une ni deux je me mis à jeter mon sac à dos de cours dans un coin de la pièce puis allais en courant me réfugier dans ses bras.

- « Hum je crois que je vais faire ça plus souvent »

- « Des fins de journée de cours comme ça j'en veux tous les jours »

- « Bien »

- « Bien » sur ce il m'embrassa tendrement avec une telle finesse et une telle révérence que je me sentais fondre sous le poids de l'amour. Comment pouvait-il m'aimer autant et me le faire ressentir dans un simple baiser ?

- « Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine… » il s'écarta légèrement de moi pour tirer la chaise qui se trouvait face à la cuisine et me fit asseoir.

- « Que me vaut tout cet étalage monsieur ? »

- « Je fête ma semaine de vacances au service de la plus jolie des petites amies » me répondit-il en poussant ma chaise lorsque je m'asseyais puis en se positionnant face à moi.

La petite table comportait deux petites assiettes en plastique ainsi qu'un petit bol recouvert de papier d'alu. Il n'y avait qu'une cuillère près de l'assiette. Les verres étaient en plastique et une bouteille de coca light était entreposée entre un petit verre dans lequel une rose blanche se trouvait et un saladier bleu recouvert de papier d'alu aussi.

- « Eh bien j'espère que votre petite amie ne nous tombera pas dessus »

- « Aucun risque, elle ne se doute absolument de rien »

- « Pauvre chose »

- « Elle est bien plus que cela » me dit-il dans les yeux. Je sentais déjà le rouge me monter aux joues tandis que mon cœur ne se calmait pas. « Devrais-je vous exposer notre menu goûter spécial « rentrée des classes » Princesse ? »

- « Avec joie preux chevalier » pendant ce temps il découvrait le saladier révélant une salade de fruits apparemment faite maison.

- « Salade de fruits maison » expliqua-t-il puis il découvrait enfin le petit bol se trouvant près de mon assiette « avec mousse au chocolat faite maison »

- « Tout ça maison hein ? »

- « Bon j'avoue n'avoir fait que la salade, Alice m'a aidé pour la mousse, elle est plus douée que moi. Elle a hérité ça de maman alors que moi je suis comme mon père… Carlisle n'a jamais su faire cuire un œuf de sa vie » il riait, ce son m'envoyant des décharges jusqu'aux doigts de pieds.

- « Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ? » je n'en revenais pas, comme toujours.

- « Ben… Ouais, enfin je voulais me faire pardonner… »

- « Et de quoi ? »

- « Tanya et Aro »

- « Oh »

- « Tu vois… » un petit silence gênant s'installait. Il fallait que je lui explique.

- « Edward ? »

- « Hum » il était plongé dans ses pensées, un voile couvrant ses jolis yeux, il semblait vraiment triste.

- « Tu sais tu m'as envoyé un sms ce matin »

- « Oui » souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

- « Je te fais confiance. Je veux dire… Tu m'as tenu au courant, tu as été honnête et puis je suis sûre que tu vas tout m'expliquer d'ailleurs tu le prouves en ce moment même avec ce repas. Alors s'il te plaît arrêtes de faire cette tête là. Je ne partirais pas. »

- « Pas encore »

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il souffla.

- « Je suis inquiet »

- « Je vois ça… Dis-moi Edward. Je te promets je ne compte aller nulle part… Surtout que nous sommes chez moi » souriais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- « Je vais devoir partir pour un tournage à la fin du mois d'octobre. Je ne serais pas de retour avant le mois de février et je serai sans doute en promo pas mal de temps après… Jusqu'au jour du tournage je dois faire comme si j'étais toujours avec Tanya » il s'arrêtait, jaugeant ma réaction. Voyant que je lui souriais il continua « J'ai cependant obligé Aro de te faire entrer dans ma vie comme quelqu'un d'inestimable. Nous n'aurons pas à nous cacher mis à part que nous ne pourrons pas afficher notre histoire euh… enfin tu vois ? Je ne pourrais pas t'embrasser comme bon me semble ce qui m'énerve prodigieusement. Je ne sais pas si je reverrais Tanya mais si c'est le cas nous allons devoir jouer la comédie, ce qui n'est pas forcément un problème puisque nous ne nous affichions pas en public » il arrêta son discours, à bout de souffle et complètement blasé de toute cette situation. Je posais ma main sur la sienne.

- « Edward je comprends. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je savais très bien dans quoi je me lançais et je te l'ai déjà dit alors j'aimerais que pour ce soir on ne discute plus de ça si tu veux bien. Là tout de suite j'aimerais dévorer cette délicieuse mousse et la salade que tu as préparées » son regard vert me fixait et j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait pénétrer mon âme. Je me sentais mise à nue. Et là sans savoir comment je me retrouvais sur ses genoux, à l'embrasser passionnément.

Le goûter se passa de manière non conventionnelle. J'étais sur les genoux d'Edward et nous nous donnions à manger chacun notre tour. Ce repas avait éveillé tous mes sens et nous en étions à un tel point que je me sentais liquéfier… Edward prenait avec son index la dernière goutte de mousse au chocolat qu'il restait dans mon bol. Il commença à l'amener près de sa bouche lorsque la mienne se trouva sur son passage et que je pris son doigt dans ma bouche. Je léchais consciencieusement son index sans vraiment me rendre compte d'avoir enroulé ma langue dessus. Edward laissa échapper un gémissement qui me sortit de ma transe. Il retira doucement son doigt de ma bouche pour jeter ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser était fougueux. Il était brutal et excitant à la fois. Il commençait à suçoter ma lèvre inférieure et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir contre ses lèvres gonflées. Nous étions à bout de souffle lorsque nous nous séparions et Edward continua à embrasser ma mâchoire, puis mon cou en passant par ma jugulaire. D'un geste brusque je me levais et lui prenais la main pour le mener vers ma chambre.

- « Mais la table ? » dit Edward.

- « Laisses » dis-je d'une voix qui sortait rauque de ma gorge. Je vis les yeux d'Edward se noircir et il me suivit sans rien ajouter.

Tout allait au ralenti. Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure, mon sang pulsait jusque dans mes tempes et mes genoux claquaient l'un contre l'autre tellement j'étais stressée. Cependant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être impatiente et incroyablement sûre de moi. Je voulais y aller doucement mais je voulais qu'il me montre. Après un moment d'hésitation je me retournais vers lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Nous étions debout devant mon lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Edward enroula ses bras autour de moi pour approfondir doucement notre baiser si intense. Sa langue quémanda l'accès à ma bouche que je lui donnais immédiatement puis avec légèreté ses mains descendirent jusqu'à mes genoux, sa bouche quitta la mienne et il me porta comme une mariée sur le lit. Il s'allongea sur moi et repris ma bouche. Sans vraiment le vouloir je commençais un léger déhanchement provocant une friction hautement érotique. Je laissais aller mon corps contre le sien, sentant peu à peu son envie de moi contre mon ventre. C'est à ce moment là que je cessais tout mouvement provocant pour me perdre dans le baiser le plus magnifique de mon existence. La langue d'Edward et la mienne dansaient dans un ballet sensuel qui éveillait tous mes sens. Nous étions restés longtemps à nous embrasser comme ça puis doucement la main d'Edward qui se trouvait dans mes cheveux passa sur ma nuque, puis mon cou et enfin ma poitrine où elle s'arrêtait. Il prit alors mon sein droit en main et commença un léger massage me faisant me cambrer de plaisir. Je gémissais silencieusement à cette douce caresse et entrepris de mémoriser chaque muscle de son torse à travers son t-shirt. Il souriait contre mes lèvres et je ne pus que répondre à ce moment de pur bonheur, sexe ou pas nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

- « Tu es si belle » murmura-t-il alors qu'il retombait à mes côtés, me serrant contre son torse.

- « Je ne le suis pas » ronchonnais-je alors que je relevais la tête pour l'embrasser.

- « Bella » grogna-t-il d'énervement. « Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es belle et ce que tu me fais ressentir » chuchota-t-il dans le creux de mon cou ce qui me donna des frissons dans tout le corps.

- « Montres-moi » osais-je alors que je ne savais pas comment j'avais pu dire quelque chose d'aussi osée.

- « Tu es sûre ? »

- « Hum… Juste, juste montres » réussis-je à dire.

Tout doucement il entrelaça nos doigts et entreprit une descente sur son torse. Je le sentais se tendre au fur et à mesure que nos mains enlacées descendaient vers son jean. Son autre main déboutonna ce dernier sans lui faire quitter les hanches d'Edward. Je tremblais d'excitation et de peur puis nous arrivâmes à son boxer. Je pensais qu'il allait nous faire entrer dedans mais il n'en passa pas la barrière. Il posa alors nos mains au dessus du tissu au travers duquel je pouvais sentir qu'Edward était vraiment tendu… Il pressa légèrement ma main dessus et je sentis sa respiration se bloquer alors qu'un grognement naissait dans son torse. Il lâcha ma main pour remonter et me caresser la joue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit mais je commençais à le caresser au dessus du boxer, à entamer un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. Edward ne répondit pas tout de suite alors je risquais un regard vers lui.  
Il avait les yeux fermés et il pinçait ses lèvres comme s'il souhaitait hurler ou crier ou que sais-je. Toujours était que je pensais tout faire de travers alors je commençais à remonter ma main.

- « Ne t'arrêtes pas » murmura-t-il. Je le regardais de nouveau et il avait les yeux ouverts, une lueur étrange dans son regard noirci.

- « Bien, dis-moi… dis-moi si je… »

- « Continues Bella » me somma-t-il en bougeant des hanches.

Je repris alors mes caresses en utilisant tout ce que je pouvais, alternant caresses avec mes doigts, ma main entière, ma paume. Le souffle d'Edward devint de plus en plus erratique et il gémissait mon prénom de plus en plus fort quand soudain il s'écria de m'écarter, ce que je ne fis pas. Je savais qu'il allait bientôt venir et je ne voulais pas me soustraire à la vue d'Edward en plein extase. Il explosa dans son boxer en criant mon prénom et en retombant pantelant sur le lit. Edward dans la jouissance était un spectacle étonnant. Il était si beau, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, la sueur sur son front, ses yeux fiévreux à moitié fermés et ses mains agrippant les draps et l'une de mes mains. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire à cette vue idyllique.

- « Bella » dit-il d'un souffle. Et là j'étais la plus comblée de toutes les petites amies du monde. J'avais donné un orgasme à Edward Cullen. « Je t'aime » murmura-t-il en reprenant son souffle. Il était si mignon que mon cœur en palpitait davantage.

Je pourrais mourir avec un seul regard vers Edward en train de reprendre pied après avoir pris du plaisir. Mon dieu que j'aimais cet homme. Son torse remontait au fur et à mesure de ses respirations et je me perdais dans son souffle régulier…

**POV EDWARD**

Ce que Bella venait de me faire dépassait l'entendement. Mon corps en tremblait encore tellement l'émotion était forte. Je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort. Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de me faire plaisir, je crus mourir sur le coup. Je sais qu'elle est effrayée mais elle a d'abord pensé à moi. Cette fille, je ne la mérite pas.  
La main toujours sur mon boxer elle me regardait un sourire au visage tandis que je redescendais de mon nuage Bella. Cependant je n'en avais apparemment pas fini avec le plaisir. Bella me regarda puis je sentis sa main quitter mon boxer. Ses doigts luisaient et elle louchait dessus quand soudain elle commença à les lécher sensuellement. Ne pouvant pas tenir une minute de plus je lui retirais sa main et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

- « Tu n'imagines pas combien c'est grisant de te voir faire ça ! » dis-je en l'embrassant plus chastement cette fois.

- « Vraiment » me répondit-elle taquine.

- « Bella ! » grondais-je. Je n'allais jamais redescendre si elle continuait.

- « Je t'aime » murmura-t-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur ma jugulaire.

- « Si tu savais comme je t'aime »

- « Tant mieux » riait-elle avant de bailler.

- « Tu es fatiguée mon cœur ? »

- « Un peu »

- « Je pensais… enfin tu vois comme tu… »

- « Oh… hum… Edward… Je… »

- « Hey mon cœur je ne te force pas… C'est juste, tu sais j'ai l'impression d'avoir profité alors que toi… »

- « J'ai éprouvé…euh… du plaisir aussi, en te… enfin tu vois » dit-elle en rougissant. Je l'embrassais de nouveau, ne pouvant m'imaginer vivre sans elle une seule seconde. Cette fille était trop parfaite pour être réelle. Mais je voulais son bonheur avant le mien, je me fichais de prendre du plaisir tant qu'elle puisse recevoir ce qu'elle mérite.

- « Mon cœur, la prochaine fois, quand tu seras prête à recommencer comme ce soir, alors ce sera à ton tour de me montrer. D'accord ? » dis-je tout bas contre ses lèvres.

- « Promis » murmura-t-elle en baillant de nouveau.

- « Dors mon cœur je vais me changer »

- « Hum, ne sois pas long » puis elle s'endormait doucement.

J'étais allé rapidement dans la salle de bain pour me laver et fourrer mon caleçon amoché dans mon sac à linge sale. Je passais sous la douche et arrivait presque en courant dans la chambre. Bella gigotait, elle ne semblait pas avoir trouvé le sommeil pourtant ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle ronchonnait adorablement. Je m'approchais doucement pour me glisser dans les draps puis la collais contre mon corps. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle cala sa tête dans mon cou et qu'elle prit une grande inspiration puis soufflait de contentement. Elle avait alors arrêté de bouger et était tout contre moi. Cette fille était vraiment la plus belle qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Je repensais à toutes ces années de galère, celles où j'avais décidé de faire de ma vie un cinéma, celles qui m'ont rendu moins naïf mais aussi moins sympa. J'avais beau dire ce que je voulais, le cinéma m'avait changé. Je gagnais beaucoup, je côtoyais les grands de ce monde… Et puis Tanya avait eu une influence sur moi, pas forcément positive. Je voulais rester le gamin sage et timide même si ce monde encourageait les téméraires et les égoïstes imbus d'eux-mêmes. Cependant, la vérité était toute autre… J'étais toujours le londonien paumé, qui se bourrait la gueule dans les bars pour oublier à quel point la vie n'était pas ce qu'elle devait être.  
Mais quand j'ai commencé à gagner de l'argent je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je trouve une cause à ma vie. Aider les gens n'était pas assez alors, lorsque Bella est entrée dans ma vie j'ai eu l'impression qu'une bombe avait tout décimé… Elle avait anéanti un monde pour en reconstruire un, rien qu'avec son regard chocolat, ses rougeurs sur ses joues et son sourire timide. Cette femme c'est la femme de ma vie. Je le sentais.  
Sur cette pensée je m'endormais, serrant toujours au plus près de mon cœur, celle qui changera ma vie.

Je me réveillais tout doucement au bruit du café qui coulait dans la machine. La place qu'occupait Bella dans le lit était vide mais encore tiède. Je soupirais, haïssant Aro de m'obliger à rester enfermer sans pouvoir être auprès de ma Bella. Il ne fallait pas que je lui avoue à quel point je l'aimais, je le savais. C'était trop tôt et puis je ne veux pas souffrir comme avec Tanya. J'ai peur qu'en découvrant le véritable Edward, celui qui ne joue plus, Bella s'en aille et me tourne le dos. Je l'aimais tellement que mon cœur en souffrait, se rétractant à chaque pensée de Bella lorsqu'elle était loin de moi. Je me levais donc afin de retrouver la femme de ma vie lorsque je vis Angela et non pas Bella.

- « Salut Edward »

- « Salut… »

- « Bella est partie à la fac plus tôt… Elle participe à un projet et elle devait voir son responsable de stage pour un truc important »

- « Oh… Elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle allait faire un stage »

- « En réalité nous n'avons pas vraiment le droit d'en parler… Enfin… On part début octobre… Ben, Bella et moi avons été choisis par Columbia pour un projet top secret super intéressant qui nous permettra d'évoluer dans un environnement dans lequel on veut travailler. Moi j'y vais pour la technique, Ben pour la technique et la mise en place tandis que Bella s'intéresse à tout… Elle… Elle t'en parlera sûrement dans les grandes lignes si nous avons le droit »

- « Ça a l'air très secret… » en réalité la seule chose que j'avais retenu c'était la date du projet… Dans même pas deux semaines le début du mois d'octobre arrivait. « Et ce projet se fait à l'école ? »

- « Oh non. Nous partons… Pour 4 mois et demi »

- « Quoi ! » on perd Edward, je répète : ON PERD EDWARDDDDDD !

- « Je suis désolée »

J'avais besoin de m'asseoir. Je me dirigeais vers le canapé, me laissant tomber dessus comme si la terre venait de s'effondrer… En fait elle s'effondrait ! Bella partait pour 4 mois et demi je ne sais où et moi, j'avais le tournage aussi… Ce qui veut dire que j'allais devoir en parler avec elle pour pouvoir la rejoindre de temps en temps sur le lieu de son stage.

- « Elle… enfin c'est où votre truc ? » demandais-je mais quand je vis l'expression d'Angie je compris que je ne le saurais jamais.

- « Désolée Edward, on a signé un foutu papier nous interdisant de révéler quoique ce soit… »

- « Mais c'est un truc militaire votre machin ou quoi ! » je m'énervais ouvertement. Angela n'était en rien fautive « Pardonnes-moi… Je… C'est… »

- « Tu tiens à elle ? »

- « Plus que je ne devrais »

- « Elle le sait ? »

- « Je ne peux pas lui dire »

- « Parce que ? »

- « Je suis un crétin » soufflais-je alors qu'Angela riait doucement.

- « Bella n'a pas pour habitude de sortir avec des crétins… Même si je dois avouer qu'elle n'a pas eu de petit copain depuis un bail… »

- « Parles-moi d'elle… s'il te plaît »

- « Hum ça va être long » dit-elle en s'approchant avec une tasse remplie de café qu'elle me tendit alors qu'elle récupérait la sienne. « Bella et moi, en fait c'était pas du tout prévu cette amitié » elle souriait et vint s'asseoir près de moi. « Quand on s'est rencontré c'était lors d'un voyage en Europe… Bella n'était pas trop comme ça… Enfin elle était assez extravagante toujours à rire, à embringuer les autres dans des folies passagères… Puis quand tu lui parlais elle s'éteignait, comme si en voulant la connaître tu la blessais… Elle avait tendance à passer pour la folle de service alors qu'elle n'était pas vraiment comme ça » elle me regardait et je lui intimais de continuer son récit. « Un soir elle est venue me parler autour d'un vin chaud, on a discuté et puis les jours qui ont suivi nous sommes devenues de simples amies. Au retour du voyage on a commencé à se connaître pour finalement ne plus se quitter. Bella, tu sais, c'est le genre de personne qui fait trop confiance, elle se donne corps et âme dans ses relations avec les autres… Moi je suis un peu plus renfermée, plus discrète… Elle m'a tout de suite accordé une confiance aveugle et petit à petit j'ai fait la même chose même si j'arrive moins à me libérer qu'elle, elle a su me montrer ce qu'était une véritable amitié »

- « Bella est comme ta sœur » affirmais-je.

- « Pas du tout » elle riait.

- « Oh »

- « Non, enfin, c'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça. Bella et moi on est plus que sœurs et plus que de simples amies. Elle comprend tout ce que je ressens, elle sait de quoi j'ai besoin, elle m'écoute, elle m'engueule… Tu peux appeler ça une meilleure amie, moi je ne crois pas trop à ces choses mais ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est là et que moi je suis là aussi »

- « C'est une assez jolie façon de voir une amitié » répondis-je. Et à ce moment là j'étais heureux que Bella ait Angela auprès d'elle parce qu'elle méritait quelqu'un comme ça.

- « On va dire qu'on sait à qui faire confiance » elle me souriait puis redevint sérieuse. « Elle en a bavé. Vraiment. Elle cache bien son jeu. Alors si je peux me permettre… Ne la casse pas. Ne lui brise pas le cœur. Elle n'en ressortira pas vivante » elle soutenait mon regard, soupira puis ajouta « Je dois aller en cours. Bella m'a dit de te laisser ses clefs au cas où tu voudrais sortir… Etant donné que la reine Vic ne dors pas ici elle a pensé que tu voudrais peut-être prendre tes quartiers dans l'appart' en attendant que toute cette histoire se calme »

- « Merci Angie »

- « Pas de quoi Edward… » puis elle partit.

**POV ANGELA**

En me dirigeant vers mon premier cours de la journée : chimie, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Ben et à la soirée que nous avions passée. Il était charmant, doux, attentionné mais le plus important il avait de la conversation et était d'une intelligence rare. Je pouvais parler de n'importe quoi, il savait de quoi il parlait et comment amené le sujet à une discussion sérieuse mais agréable. Un sourire complètement niais se dessinait sur mon visage mais je m'en fichais j'étais heureuse et maintenant que j'avais discuté avec Edward, je l'étais deux fois plus.  
Bella avait enfin trouvé le bon. Je le sentais. Il est le mec avec qui elle se mariera et aura des enfants… C'est bête à avouer mais j'ai toujours su comment Bella allait réagir, je veux dire depuis qu'on est gamines je sais ce qui la touche, ce qu'elle ressent et tous ces trucs qui font que Bella est Bella… Un jour elle m'avait avoué flipper que je ressente autant de choses à son sujet, que je puisse lire en elle comme ça… Mais Bella gardait quand même une part d'ombre qui me troublait, elle avait beau être ma meilleure amie, je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas tout révéler. Cette fille a toujours peur qu'on l'abandonne, comme Charlie l'a fait. J'essayais de chasser cette image et commençais à écouter mon cours de chimie.  
Deux heures plus tard, j'avais Français. Je n'aimais pas vraiment cette matière mais Bella m'avait appris et j'adorais nos délires enfantins avec ce langage. Je n'avais pas vu Ben de la matinée… Il devait suivre son cursus littéraire aujourd'hui. Je soupirais.

- « Quel accueil » une voix m'interpella.

- « Pardon »

- « Depuis quand tu t'excuses ? C'est Ben qui te met dans cet état là ? »

- « Pfff »

- « Y'a que les pouffes qui pouffent Angie »

- « Hey c'est mon expression ! » m'écriais-je alors que Bella s'asseyait devant moi.

- « Angie ? »

- « Hum ? »

- « Je… Faut que je te parle d'un truc… » elle semblait nerveuse.

- « Dis-moi… »

- « Moi » souriait-elle pour éviter le sujet.

- « Bella » grondais-je. Il n'y avait que ce moyen là pour la remettre dans le droit chemin. Bella devait être poussée dans ses retranchements pour cracher le morceau, ce que j'avais appris à faire avec le temps.

- « J'ai fait des choses avec Edward » chuchota-t-elle.

- « Oh »

- « Désolée… Je n'aurais pas dû… »

- « Hey ! Dis-moi ! Je voulais plutôt dire Waouh… » Bella m'a toujours dit qu'elle attendrait « the one » comme elle l'appelait… « Vous avez… Enfin… »

- « Non ! Non. Juste des… hum… » elle rougissait. Elle me faisait rire lorsqu'elle devenait cette petite fille qu'elle était au fond d'elle-même.

- « Moi aussi. Avec Ben… On a bien commencé » nous rimes ensemble pendant quelques minutes et les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. Je le voyais dans ses yeux. « Tu l'aimes » ce n'était pas une question.

- « Trop » me répondit-elle, triste.

- « Pourquoi tu es triste dans ce cas là ? »

- « Comme d'habitude… » elle soupirait.

- « Il ne partira pas Bells »

- « Tu ne sais pas ! Charlie ne devait pas partir non plus… »

- « Edward n'est pas Charlie ! »

- « Edward est un homme Angie. Il est célèbre et beau, il se lassera vite » dit-elle convaincue. Dans ces moments là, j'avais envie de lui prendre la tête et de l'exploser quelque part entre le mur et la table.

- « Il est amoureux de toi »

- « Tu ne sais pas »

- « Faux »

- « De quoi ? »

- « Il me l'a dit ce matin » dis-je. Je voyais dans ses yeux que certains doutes se dissipaient et qu'un léger sourire apparaissait. « D'ailleurs je lui ai donné tes clefs et il paraissait aux anges quand je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait élire domicile à la maison pendant la chasse aux sorcières » elle souriait de plus belle.

- « Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? »

- « Certainement la même chose » lui répondis-je.

- « Ou pas… Et alors Ben et toi ? »

- « Il m'a dit qu'il était tombé amoureux de moi dans l'avion et que j'avais le plus beau sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vu »

- « Il n'y va pas par quatre chemins »

- « Je l'aime bien » dis-je comme ça, c'était si simple de le dire à Bella.

- « Je sais. Je vais surveiller ça de près » me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Nous n'avions pas cours l'après-midi alors j'avais décidé d'aller chez Starbucks pour prendre un énorme gâteau et le déguster avec Ben, Bella et Edward. Depuis ce matin j'avais pris une décision. Je serai l'agent personnel de Bella et elle s'était proclamée agent secret d'Angie. Je devais surveiller les moindres faits et gestes d'Edward envers Bella pour lui faire part de mes impressions tandis qu'elle devait faire la même chose avec Ben. Ça promettait…


	17. Les conseils d'Alice

_Amis du mercredi goodmorning =) (Enfin il est presque midi mais c'est pas grave lol)_

_J'espère que tout le monde passe un agréable début de semaine sous un soleil de plomb ;) Je tenais encore une fois à toutes vous remercier pour le soutien et les compliments et puis aussi votre fidélité (bon ça fait un peu supermarché mais vous avez saisi le sens lol). Alors merci à toutes =)_

_Réponses aux non-inscrites :_

_Ml46 : Fais attention si tu es devenue une tomate mûre avec le soleil ça va pas être du joli et à toi la ratatouille *se cache tellement cette blague est pourrie* ;) Merci pour ta review, t'es vraiment adorable! Pas vraiment de years and years of practice... L'histoire vient d'elle-même... D'ailleurs j'en suis à mon 28ème chapitre et j'hallucine des trucs que je peux trouver lol Pour la gourmandise saches que je suis pareil et après vérification on écrit : Haagen Dasz mouahahaha Voici ton prochain épisode =) ENJOY lol_

_Anne-Laure : Merci beaucoup =) C'est vrai que les atouts d'Edward sont yumi lol Pour le projet ils ne le sauront que dans 2 ou 3 chapitres, histoire de faire durer le suspense :p Merci encore =)_

_SAM : Merci lol j'ai adoré ta review t'es vraiment trop mignonne... Alors comme on dit, ce que "accro" demande, auteur donne ;) Bonne lecture_

_Marion : Leur réaction sera bien là, dans 2 ou 3 chapitres lol, en attendant ils découvrent autre chose de plus intéressant lol ;)_

_Ma N'anas que je kiffe de la mort qui tue (mouahahah j'ai avalé un clown ce matin SOS) : Je suis rassurée que tu n'ais pas été touché =) Dis toi pour la mousse au chocolat j'avais imaginé dix mille scénario mais bon j'avais trop chaud mdrrr Excellent la comparaison avec la nouvelle star, je me suis écroulée deant mon ordi et j'ai cherché les cases bleues :p Lemon doux et sucré ça chane de l'acidité hein ;) Il fallait bien qu'Angela intervienne... Après tout elle est celle qui est la plus importante pour Bella... Comme une soeur puissance 1000. Des bisous à toi et bonne lecture =)  
PS : *note ton adresse msn*, tu risques d'avoir une laura quelque chose qui te rajoute, refuses pas c'est moi lol et elle ressemble un peu à la tienne la mienne, je l'ai depuis TRES TRES longtemps ;)_

_Voilà, j'embrasse très fort mes vilaines : Nathy, Sam, Sandra, Niouk, Soph à qui je souhaite un bon rétablissement et Popo... Dans 10 jours mes cocottes c'est la fête!_

_Un gros bisous à ma soeurs de coeur FF et à Marn (d'ailleurs allez lire ses fics qui gèrent la fougère lol *instant pub*)._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais je possède l'histoire et une place pour la convention Twilight avec deux places pour les AP Eclipse._

_Un dernier message à Binou qui doit crever de chaud à LA =)_

_Bonne lecture tout le monde =)_

* * *

Les conseils d'Alice

**POV BELLA**

_Technicolor phase – Owl City_

- « Bella tu triches ! » criait Edward en me courant après dans le salon.

- « No way » riais-je alors que je faisais un chassé-croisé.

_I am the red in the rose,  
(Je suis le rouge d'une rose) _

_The flowers on the blankets on your bedroom floor.  
__(Les fleurs sur les couvertures, sur ton plancher) _

_And I am the gray in the ghost  
(Je suis le gris d'un fantôme) _

_That hides with your clothes behind your closet door.  
__(Qui se cache avec tes vêtements, derrière la porte de ton placard.)_

- « Ah oui ? » Il me courait après comme un prédateur, il ressemblait à un lion. Je venais de le chahuter à propos d'une partition qu'il me cachait depuis maintenant une semaine.

- « Arrêtes Edward ! » rigolais-je alors qu'il m'encerclait de ses bras forts et rassurants.

- « Alors Princesse on tente de fuir ? »

- « Gloups » réussis-je à dire alors qu'il commençait à embrasser la peau sensible de mon cou.

Depuis une semaine, les préliminaires avec Edward étaient allés très loin, j'en rougissais d'ailleurs à la simple pensée. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il existe autant de plaisir sur terre. Il avait élu domicile à l'appartement tandis que nos soirées étaient toujours animées entre les jeux de société avec sa famille, Angela et Ben ou alors nos soirées câlins ou encore notre soirée dvds. Nous étions devenus tous tellement proches que tout me paraissait enfin réel… Jusqu'à ce que je ne m'endorme et que je vois mes rêves se transformer en cauchemars alors qu'Edward rejoignait Tanya… Même si cette semaine avait été idyllique j'en oubliais pas pour autant le tournage d'Edward, mon stage et toute cette histoire avec sa fausse petite amie. Dans trois jours Edward et elle devaient allés dans un talk show américain très connu, un truc du style Ellen Degeneres je crois, je ne savais pas trop vu que je déteste regarder la télévision. Edward s'était d'ailleurs moqué de moi.

_I am the green in the grass  
(Je suis le vert du gazon) _

_That bends back from underneath your feet.  
__(Qui se replie sous tes pieds) _

_And I am the blue in your back alley view  
(Je suis le bleu de ta ruelle) _

_Where the horizon and the rooftops meet.  
__(Où se rencontrent l'horizon et les toits.)_

- « Tu te rends Princesse ? » me glissa-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Je lui pinçais légèrement le bras puis courus dans la direction opposée.

- « Jamais » criais-je alors que je me cachais derrière le canapé.

- « Bella pitié rends-moi mes partitions »

- « Et pourquoi le devrais-je ? »

- « Ça je ne peux pas te le dire ! »

- « Alors je me vois dans l'obligation de les confisquer Edward… » J'aimais beaucoup le taquiner ces derniers temps.

- « Tu seras ma mort ! » touché. Je lui faisais mon regard outré et courus jusque dans ma chambre que je fermais à clefs… Angela avait eu la bonne idée de faire poser un verrou à la porte pour que nous ayons notre intimité.

- « Eh bien puisque c'est ça va t'amuser avec Jaz ! » m'écriais-je mi-énervé. Je me sentais un peu vexée…

_The black in the book  
(Je suis le noir dans un livre) _

_The letters on the pages that you memorize.  
__(Les lettres sur les pages que tu mémorises) _

_And I am the orange in the overcast  
(Je suis l'orange du ciel couvert) _

_Of color that you visualize.  
__(De couleur que tu visualises.)_

- « Mon cœur… »

- « Ah ouais c'est mon cœur maintenant ! »

- « Bella excuses-moi… Je… Je plaisantais… »

- « Ou pas ! »

- « Mon cœur ! » il grattait à la porte comme un petit chaton perdu… Je voulais le faire mariner.

- « Inutile de bousiller ma porte de chambre Edward ! » ma voix trahissait forcément mon amusement et le fait que j'allais céder… Comme d'habitude. Je ne pouvais pas être en colère contre Edward.

_If you cut me I suppose I would bleed  
(Si tu me coupes je suppose que je vais saigner) _

_The colors of the evening stars.  
__(Les couleurs des étoiles du soir.) _

_You can go anywhere you wish  
(Tu peux partir où tu souhaites) _

_Cause I'll be there, wherever you are.  
__(Parce que je serai présent, où que tu sois.)_

_I will always be your keys  
(Je serais toujours tes clefs) _

_When we are lost in the technicolor phase  
(Lorsque nous serons perdus dans une phase Technicolor)_

- « Bella mon cœur s'il te plaît ouvres cette porte ! »

- « Et pourquoi je devrais ? »

- « Parce que je t'aime et que je veux te le prouver » dit-il en chuchotant. Angela était chez Ben…

Après notre pacte, nous nous étions donné une semaine pour définir nos relations avec les garçons qui faisaient tourner nos têtes et nous avions mis toutes nos observations en commun hier soir.

**Flashback**

- « Prête pour le verdict ? » avais-je demandé à Angela alors qu'elle se tordait les doigts dans tous les sens. « Angie détends-toi bon sang on dirait que tu vas à l'échafaud ! »

- « C'est pas loin ! »

- « Tu plaisantes j'espère ? »

- « Bon finissons-en ! » elle éclatait de rire et je fis de même. Bien sûr que j'étais stressée. L'œil de lynx d'Angela ne trompait personne et je savais qu'elle avait observé Edward comme jamais… Si ce soir elle m'avouait qu'il ne m'aimait pas comme je l'aimais alors j'en mourrais sans doute…

- « Moi d'abord alors ! »

- « Tu abuses Bells c'était mon idée alors mon rapport d'abord ! »

- « Non justement c'est mon rapport d'abord puisque c'est ton idée ! »

- « Dis plutôt que tu as la trouille… » elle souriait mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle comprenait.

- « On ne peut rien te cacher Sherlock ! Laisses-moi te parler de Ben. S'il te plaît ! » quand j'eus dit cela elle soufflait.

- « Bien »

- « Par où commencer ? »

- « Le début pardi ! »

- « On se calme là ! Tu es bien impatiente ! »

- « Bella, juste… juste dis-moi… »

- « Moi »

- « Ahah très drôle ! »

- « Bon. Ce mec Angie… Il… » je sais c'était cruel de faire durer le suspense mais je voulais voir à quel point ce mec l'atteignait.

- « Il ne m'aime pas c'est ça… Je le savais »

- « Idiote ! Bien sûr qu'il t'aime ! Il te bouffe des yeux constamment, il boit tes paroles comme si elles étaient divines, il a tellement d'attentions envers toi que j'ai l'impression que tu es en sucre… Et encore je ne parle pas de ses baisers qui montrent tout simplement sa dévotion envers toi. C'est le bon Angie… Il a rempli mes critères. Pour moi, c'est le meilleur petit ami que tu pouvais trouver. Il te mérite autant que tu le mérite. Il est bon pour toi comme tu l'es pour lui. Âme sœur… Même si c'est ridicule. » Alors que je déblatérais mes remarques son sourire tripla de volume et j'avais l'impression de la voir s'envoler. Je riais aux éclats.

- « Arrêtes de rire ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

- « C'est l'amour » dis-je en imitant un ange en train de voler.

- « A vous miss Swan »

- « Arf » dis-je. Et là tout mon corps se mit à trembler, mon cœur à battre frénétiquement. La fan que j'étais était presque morte le jour où Edward m'avait embrassé… Même si les tracas du quotidien de star nous avaient mis des bâtons dans les roues, je ne voyais plus Edward comme le célèbre comédien sur lequel je fantasmais. Je le voyais comme l'homme charmant qui avait fait de ma vie la plus belle des histoires d'amour.

- « Edward est un comédien » commença Angie et mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Sans pouvoir me retenir, des sanglots se formaient dans ma gorge. « Oh Bells ne pleures pas ! Attends ! » elle me serrait dans ses bras. « Il joue de son charme constamment et franchement cela ne me gêne pas quand il le fait avec Ben et moi. » je reniflais, m'attendant au pire. « Mais avec toi… Avec toi c'est totalement différent. Il gravite autour de toi, un peu comme une planète autour du soleil… C'est super étrange et même Ben m'en a parlé. On a l'impression que tu es son univers. Il te regarde comme personne n'a jamais regardé son autre moitié. Il y a une telle révérence, un tel attachement que s'en est presque irréel. Il doit vraiment t'aimer pour te regarder et agir comme ça avec toi. Tu sais ce qui m'a le plus touché chez lui ? » je fis non de la tête. « Un soir, je suis rentrée tard et franchement j'étais tellement heureuse parce que Ben m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait que j'étais sur un nuage. Quand je suis entrée dans ma chambre j'ai trouvé un message d'Edward sur un post-it. Et tu sais ce qu'il disait ? » je refis non de la tête en me dégageant d'elle, étonnée qu'Edward passe des mots à ma meilleure amie. « Il m'avait écrit et je cite par cœur tellement ça m'a marqué **« Angela, merci d'avoir été présente pour Bella avant que je ne puisse entrer dans sa vie. Tu as pris soin de la deuxième partie de mon cœur et je t'en serais reconnaissant jusqu'à la fin de mes jours alors si cela n'est pas trop demandé, j'aimerais que tu m'accordes deux faveurs : la première, c'est de continuer à prendre soin d'elle, surtout lors de votre stage où elle me manquera et la seconde c'est de me donner ta bénédiction pour l'aimer comme elle le mérite »** voilà ce qu'il m'a dit »

**Fin Flashback**

Edward grattait encore à la porte et je sortis de ma torpeur. Tout doucement j'ouvris le verrou et me reculais de la porte, les mains sur les hanches avec les partitions d'Edward. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Edward dont les yeux étaient suppliants. Il n'attendit pas pour s'approcher et me serra fort dans ses bras.

_I am the white in the walls  
(Je suis le blanc des murs) _

_That soak up all the sound when you cannot sleep.  
__(Qui s'imprègnent de tous les sons lorsque tu ne peux pas dormir.) _

_And I am the peach in the starfish on the beach  
(Je suis la couleur pêche de l'étoile de mer sur la plage) _

_That wish the harbor wasn't quite so deep.  
__(Qui espère que le port ne soit pas trop loin.)_

- « Je suis désolé mon cœur, je suis le roi des imbéciles » sa voix était si craquelée que je pensais qu'il pleurait… Je m'en voulais d'avoir poussé mon côté taquin trop loin.

- « Hey. C'est oublier… Excuses-moi Edward, j'aime bien te taquiner et j'en oublis presque les limites quelques fois… » je relevais son visage et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il prit les partitions et les fit virevolter dans la chambre puis poussa la porte avec son pied. Il se détacha de moi et fermait le verrou alors que je sentais en moi la passion me brûler. Il s'avançait à pas de velours lorsque quelqu'un sonnait…

_If you cut me I suppose I would bleed  
(Si tu me coupes je suppose que je vais saigner) _

_The colors of the evening stars.  
__(Les couleurs des étoiles du soir.) _

_You can go anywhere you wish  
(Tu peux partir où tu souhaites) _

_Cause I'll be there, wherever you are.  
__(Parce que je serai présent, où que tu sois.)_

- « Merde ! » jura-t-il.

- « Je t'aime » murmurais-je sur ses lèvres avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre et de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

J'entendais mon lit craquer et Edward soupirer. Je me sentais prête à affronter l'inconnu à ce moment précis. Avant de nous séparer pour un temps indéterminé, j'allais faire l'amour à Edward. J'allais lui offrir mon corps. Après tout il détenait déjà mon cœur et mon âme alors pourquoi ne pas lui offrir ce que j'avais de plus précieux ? J'ouvrais alors la porte d'entrée pour y découvrir une Alice à couper le souffle dans un ensemble d'automne rose pétard, pas du tout choquant sur elle. Elle sautilla jusqu'à moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue et entra comme si elle était chez elle. Cela me fit sourire.

- « Bonjour Bella ! Edward ? T'es là ? » criait-elle dans l'appart '. J'entendis un nouveau soupir et ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- « Alice donnes-moi une bonne raison de tout ce vacarme un samedi matin ! » s'énervait Edward. Il semblait exaspéré.

- « Je viens enlever Bella… »

- « Quoi ! » nous avions parlé en même temps.

- « Oh ne faites pas vos rabat-joies ! Je veux juste t'amener faire du shopping quelques heures puis nous déjeunerons toutes les deux et je te ramènerais ici illico après… » elle faisait sa moue d'enfant comme lorsqu'elle faisait la comédie à Jasper.

- « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée » dis-je alors qu'Edward en rajoutait.

- « Oui Bella n'aime pas faire les boutiques Alice, et puis nous avions prévu autre chose » me dit-il, une flamme dans le regard. Gloups.

- « Raison de plus ! Je l'embarque et les retrouvailles ne seront que meilleures. » sans rien dire elle prit mon manteau, mes chaussures et me les donna. « Où est ton sac ? »

- « Alice »

- « Tant pis je fouillerais »

- « Sur la chaise dans ma chambre » dis-je résignée.

- « Cool »

Une demi-heure plus tard je me retrouvais sur la 34ème avenue. Alice voulait m'amener chez Macy's, Billabong, American Apparel… J'en passe et des meilleurs. Nous en étions à notre dixième magasin, j'étais en nage, et j'avais fait ma garde-robe pour au moins un an. Alice avait insisté pour m'offrir des ensembles et m'avait traîné dans les cabines d'essayage pour avoir un œil sur ce qui allait ou pas… Elle était folle. Véritablement et définitivement folle. Elle parlait tissus, marques, chaussures, style vestimentaire dont je ne connaissais jusqu'alors pas l'existence… J'en avais assez et voulais rentrer chez moi, retrouver Edward et ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un câlin réconfortant. Je soupirais.

- « Pitié Alice laisses-moi rentrer chez moi ! »

- « Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu n'es pas une vraie fille Bella Swan ! »

- « Hum… Probablement »

- « Juste une dernière boutique et on va manger okay ? »

- « Okay » je soufflais.

Quand nous arrivions devant le Victoria's Secrets je me plantais devant, impossible de bouger ou d'entrer dans ce truc.

- « Allez Bella viens ! »

- « Hors de question ! » non mais je n'allais pas acheter des sous-vêtements devant la sœur d'Edward tout de même !

- « Bella on a toutes besoin de sous-vêtements et je peux t'assurer que les tiens craignent ! »

- « Et comment tu sais ça ? »

- « Je le vois en dessous de tes débardeurs ! Cet été tu te souviens ? Et puis lors de nos soirées où tu ne portais que ça à l'appart' »

- « Rrrrr »

- « Pas la peine de ronchonner ! »

- « Je ne veux pas ! Alice tu es la sœur d'Edward ! »

- « Et ? »

- « C'est… C'est… Embarrassant » elle se mit à rire et à secouer la tête tout en m'entraînant dans le paradis du sous-vêtement.

Nous sommes restées une heure dans le magasin. J'étais claquée. Alice m'avait fait essayer dix millions de shorty, puisque je n'aimais ni les strings, ni les tangas ou autre conneries de ce genre. Elle s'était plainte de mon manque de sex appeal et j'en riais. Edward ne s'en plaignait pas alors peu m'importait. Je ressortais donc de la boutique avec un porte jarretelle qui ne servira jamais et dix ensembles soutien-gorge/shorty… Alice et la démesure bonjour ! Nous étions désormais dans un burger king, ma nourriture préférée. Alice m'avait concédé cette partie-là, ce qu'elle avait regretté immédiatement.

- « Edward et toi vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre ! Comment pouvez-vous manger tant de calories ! Et en plus c'est dégoûtant » dit-elle en zieutant mon hamburger.

- « C'est excellent pour la santé » dis-je la bouche pleine.

- « Beurk » dit-elle en piquant dans sa salade à l'aide d'une fourchette en plastique. Ce petit bout de femme me faisait vraiment rire et je comprenais pourquoi Edward la surnommait son lutin diabolique. Elle me sortit de mes pensées. « Alors avec Edward ? »

- « Ça va » répondis-je simplement mais vu sa tête elle ne s'attendait pas à ça du tout.

- « Bella, je veux les détails ! » s'exclama-t-elle comme si tout coulait de source.

- « Que veux-tu savoir Alice ? »

- « Tout ! L'amour, le sexe, le sexe et hum le sexe… » elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

- « Tu es flippante avec ce sourire. Ne le fais jamais à Jaz sinon il risque de s'enfuir » je riais alors qu'elle fit claquer sa langue.

- « Tu n'échapperas pas à cette conversation Isabella Marie Swan »

- « Pffff »

- « Alors ? »

- « Alice pitié ! Tu es sa sœur ! »

- « Oui mais je suis ton amie avant tout ! » elle semblait vexée. Elle me fit sa moue et je ne pus résister à l'idée de la réconforter.

- « On s'aime. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je tiens beaucoup à ton frère. » dis-je satisfaite.

- « Et au lit ? » je me mis à fortement rougir, ce qu'elle dut comprendre immédiatement. « Tu n'as jamais… ? » elle grimaçait.

- « Je ne veux pas en parler avec toi ! »

- « Oh Bella je suis une fille je connais ça ! Moi je regrette que ma première fois n'ait pas été avec Jasper » me dit-elle, confiante et pas gênée pour un sous.

- « Hum »

- « Bon je vois que tu ne veux pas en parler mais j'ai un conseil à te donner… Tu veux bien ? »

- « Vas-y »

- « Edward t'aime alors je suis sûre qu'il ne fera rien que tu ne veuilles pas. Cependant, si tu veux vraiment franchir le pas avec lui alors guides-le, montres-lui ce que tu veux et comment tu le veux. Ne cries pas car la douleur ne s'enlèvera pas et prends un bain avant de le faire » me dit-elle en souriant gentiment.

- « C'est ton conseil pré-première fois ? » j'étais un peu étonnée… Je pensais qu'elle allait parler positions, préliminaires et tout ce qui peut faire passer la chose excitante. Mais non Alice avait agit comme une maman donnerait des conseils à sa fille. Je devais la dévisager car elle s'expliquait.

- « Maman m'a toujours épaulé dans la vie. Quand j'ai eu envie de le faire, je suis allée la voir et nous en avons parlé pendant toute une nuit. Elle m'a tout expliqué en long, en large et en travers puis elle m'a dit que l'important était d'aimer la personne avec qui on le faisait et puis elle m'a donné ce conseil du bain relaxant »

- « Ma mère ne m'a jamais rien dit et franchement je remercie le ciel pour ça » dis-je en souriant. « Merci Alice »

- « Je t'en prie »

- « Je peux te poser une question ? »

- « Vas-y »

- « Tu l'aimais toi ? »

- « Qui donc ? »

- « Celui à qui tu t'es donné » son visage se tendit et elle soupira.

- « Pas vraiment » un silence s'installa. « Mais peu importe. Toi tu aimes Edward, et lui, eh bien il est totalement fou de toi. Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère aussi heureux. Fonces et ne t'occupes de personne d'autre que vous deux »

Après cette petite discussion nous étions rentrées en taxi, impossible de tout retraverser avec tous nos sacs.  
Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'appartement elle me quitta pour retrouver Jasper à qui elle voulait montrer l'ensemble de chez Victoria's Secrets qu'elle avait acheté. Je riais alors que je tournais la clef dans la serrure. J'avais pris une grande décision aujourd'hui et j'avais hâte de la mettre en application.

**POV EDWARD**

_Two is better than one - Boys like Girls_

Cela faisait près de quatre heures qu'Alice avait embarqué Bella. Près de quatre heures que je rêvais des lèvres de Bella sur les miennes. Plus le temps avançait, plus je m'enfonçais dans un amour irrévocable et indélébile. Bella hantait chacune de mes pensées et savoir que nos devoirs respectifs allaient nous séparer me brisait en deux.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
(Je me rappelle de ce que tu portais le premier jour)_

_You came into my life and I thought_  
_(Tu es rentrée dans ma vie et j'ai pensé)_

_"Hey, you know, this could be something"_  
_("Hey, tu sais, ça pourrait être quelque chose".)_

J'étais sur le canapé, devant la télévision, zappant à tout va sans vraiment voir l'écran. Quelques fois j'aimais m'imaginer dans un tout autre environnement. Quelques fois j'aimerais juste être Edward, l'être gauche, timide et peu sûr de lui. Quelques fois je me dis que je devrais redevenir ce type insignifiant qui ne se coiffait jamais, qui ne s'arrêtait pas sur son physique ou sa gueule d'ange. J'aimerais que Bella voit ce type. J'aimerais qu'elle sache qui je suis réellement. J'aimerais lui dire qu'Esmé n'est pas vraiment ma maman, et que Carlisle n'est pas vraiment mon papa. Mais la douleur est trop vive pour dire quoique ce soit. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne et ma famille a gardé le secret depuis toujours. Personne n'est censé découvrir qu'Edward Cullen n'est pas vraiment un Cullen. Je voulais vraiment partager ce lourd secret avec celle que mon cœur avait élu. Bella était devenu une partie de cet autre moi, la partie qui me faisait me sentir enfin moi.

_'Cause everything you do and words you say  
(Parce que chaque chose que tu fais, et les mots que tu dis)_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_  
_(Tu sais que tout ça me coupe le souffle)_

_And now I'm left with nothing_  
_(Et maintenant, je suis resté sans rien.)_

J'étais dans mes pensées quand le cliquetis de la porte d'entrée retentit. Je me dirigeais alors à toute vitesse vers le bruit pour aider Bella. Avec Alice je pouvais être sûr qu'elle lui avait offert tout un tas de trucs. Quand j'arrivais à la porte je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas loin. Bella entrait, chargée comme une bourrique, les bras pleins de sacs venant de toutes les boutiques de la 34ème avenue. Je riais alors que Bella peinait à entrer et soufflait.

- « Un peu d'aide ? »

- « Oh pitié Edward cesses de rire et aides-moi ! »

- « A vos ordres Princesse »

- « Merci » elle souriait puis me tendait son bras. Je pris alors les paquets qui s'y trouvait, notamment un venant de Victoria's Secrets. Je rougissais instantanément en imaginant Bella dans ce genre de boutique.

_So maybe it's true  
(Alors, peut-être que c'est vrai,) _

_That I can't live without you  
(Que je ne peux vivre sans toi) _

_Maybe two is better than one  
(Peut-être que deux est mieux qu'un.) _

_There 's so much time  
(Il y a tellement de temps) _

_To figure out the rest of my life  
(Pour comprendre le reste de ma vie) _

_And you've already got me coming undone  
(Et tu as déjà pensé que ça m'a valu d'être défait) _

_And I'm thinking two is better than one  
(Et je pense que deux est mieux qu'un.)_

Bella entrait alors dans l'appartement, posait tous ses sacs dans sa chambre et s'étala sur son grand lit. Je fis de même puis m'allongeait près de la femme que j'aimais.

- « Tu m'as manqué » lui dis-je alors que je la rapprochais de moi.

- « Ta sœur m'a achevé » je riais alors qu'elle tournait sa tête vers moi. Elle me caressait la joue « si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué » puis elle fondit sur ma bouche. « Je vais prendre un bain rapide d'accord ? » me dit-elle avant de s'enfuit vers la salle de bain.

_I remember every look upon your face  
(Je me rappelle de chaque regard que tu m'as lancé) _

_The way you roll your eyes  
(La façon dont tes yeux bougent) _

_The way you taste  
(La façon dont tu goûtes) _

_You make it hard for breathing  
(Tu m'as rendu la respiration difficile)_

Une demi-heure plus tard elle revint, habillée en totale cohérence avec moi. Elle vint se rallonger près de moi et je la vis totalement détendue alors qu'elle se penchait pour m'embrasser. Ce baiser était totalement différent des autres baisers. Bella commença alors à se positionner au dessus de moi tout en continuant à m'embrasser lentement. Elle bougeait son bassin tout doucement contre le mien et je me sentis devenir incroyablement tendu. Une de ses petites mains vint sur mon torse puis je la vis se diriger vers ma chemise pour me la retirer. Je l'aidais sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Nous n'étions jamais allés plus loin mais mon cœur se mettait à battre à tout rompre comme si le moment était venu de prouver à Bella combien je l'aimais, cœur, âme et enfin corps.

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
(Parce que quand je ferme mes yeux et dérive) _

_I think of you and everything's okay  
(Je pense à toi, et tout est bien) _

_I'm finally now believing  
(Je crois enfin maintenant)_

Ses petites mains continuaient leur décente tandis que sa bouche dansait toujours avec la mienne. Elle arriva à mon jean et fit sauter les boutons un par un. Elle était si sûre d'elle que cela me donnait des frissons partout. Mon estomac était rempli de papillons et j'avais un trac fou, comme lors de toutes ces avant-premières mais en mille fois pire. J'avais la nette impression que ce soir tout changerait, que notre relation allait devenir plus sérieuse. J'étais comme prêt pour le grand saut, j'étais prêt à aimer cette fille jusqu'à la fin. C'était bizarre de sentir cette force dans tout son organisme, de sentir l'électricité prendre mon corps d'assaut.

_That maybe it's true  
(Que peut-être c'est vrai)_

_That I can't live without you_  
_(Que je ne peux vivre sans toi)_

_Maybe two is better than one_  
_(Peut-être que deux est mieux qu'un.)_

_There's so much time_  
_(Il y a tellement de temps)_

_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_(Pour comprendre le reste de ma vie)_

_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_(Et tu as déjà pensé que ça m'a valu d'être défait)_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_  
_(Et je pense que deux est mieux qu'un.)_

Bella retira mon pantalon et je me mis à défaire son t-shirt puis son jean. A chaque fois que je la frôlais sa respiration devint de plus en plus erratique et de petits gémissements secouaient son corps si beau et frissonnant. Nous nous retrouvions en sous-vêtements et je voulais être sûr qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Je savais combien c'était important pour elle, je ne voulais en rien la forcer.

- « Bella » murmurais-je d'une voix rauque.

- « Edward » soupirait-elle alors que je massais sa poitrine au travers du soutien-gorge.

- « Je ne sais pas trop… »

- « S'il te plaît » me dit-elle alors qu'elle reprenait ma bouche et ondulait sous moi.

- « Tu es sûre ? »

- « Edward, Aimes-moi. Je t'en supplie, Aimes-moi » répétait-elle alors qu'elle mit ses mains dans son dos pour décrocher son soutien-gorge et le balancer dans la pièce.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
(Je me rappelle de ce que tu portais le premier jour)_

_You came into my life and I thought,_  
_(Tu es rentrée dans ma vie et j'ai pensé)_

_"Hey,"_  
_("Hey,")_

Lorsque je vis sa poitrine je devins encore plus tendu. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller flatter cette merveille pendant qu'elle se cambrait contre ma langue, se rapprochant encore plus de moi. Ses mains étaient partout sur mon corps et ses gémissements emplissaient la pièce de la plus belle des manières. Elle en eut rapidement assez et baissa mon boxer, me dévoilant ainsi nu devant elle. J'étais à sa merci, je voulais qu'elle comprenne à quel point cet accoutrement prouvait que je l'aimais comme personne. Ses yeux s'arrondirent lorsqu'elle vit mon état et un sourire carnassier naissait au bout de ses lèvres que je ne pus m'empêcher de goûter encore et encore. Je descendais son shorty puis nous fis rouler sur le lit afin de me positionner au dessus d'elle. Ses yeux brillaient et sa bouche était rose et gonflée par l'assaut de mes baisers.

- « Tu es si belle » murmurais-je avant de repicorer ses lèvres.

- « Je t'aime Edward » me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie.

- « Je vous aime aussi Mademoiselle Swan » dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Elle passa sa main entre nous et empoigna mon désir avec. Je me tendais immédiatement quand je la vis le diriger vers sa féminité. Nous n'utiliserons pas de préservatifs. Nous en avions longuement parlé et puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait et que j'utilisais toujours des préservatifs alors elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait qu'on se fasse confiance. C'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait. Alors doucement je pris ses hanches et commençais à entrer en elle. Je ne suis jamais allé aussi doucement de toute ma vie. Elle grimaçait sous mon intrusion.

- « Mon cœur ? »

- « Oui » pleurnichait-elle.

- « Tu veux que j'arrêtes ? »

- « Non ! » elle avait dit ça comme s'il s'agissait d'un blasphème.

Alors je m'étais arrêté. Attendant qu'elle s'habitue à moi. Quelques secondes plus tard elle se mit à bouger les hanches et je commençais un léger va-et-vient. Elle était tellement humide et tellement serré que je me retenais de ne pas crier. C'était comme si nous étions fait pour être comme ça, comme si elle était faite pour moi, à ma taille. Je me sentais si bien. Bella commençait à gémir doucement devant mes coups de rein et je commençais à prendre ses hanches doucement pour la surélever un peu. Dans cette position je la ressentais pleinement et je voyais Bella mordre ses lèvres. Je savais que pour une première fois il était difficile de ressentir du plaisir mais je me jurais de le faire pour elle, de tout faire pour qu'elle prenne plaisir.

_Maybe it's true  
(Peut-être que c'est vrai)_

_That I can't live without you_  
_(Que je ne peux vivre sans toi)_

_Maybe two is better than one_  
_(Peut-être que deux est mieux qu'un.)_

_There's so much time_  
_(Il y a tellement de temps)_

_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_(Pour comprendre le reste de ma vie)_

_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_(Et tu as déjà pensé que ça m'a valu d'être défait)_

J'augmentais alors la cadence sous sa demande et la surélevais encore pour pouvoir entrer entièrement en elle. Quand j'arrivais enfin je l'entendis crier.

- « Oh mon dieu Edward ! » criait-elle.

J'étais si bien que je continuais sur ma lancée quand je la sentis doucement se resserrer. Je descendis donc ma main entre nos deux corps pour la caresser doucement. Elle criait mon nom alors qu'elle se resserrait et que je me déversais en elle, jouissant en cœur. Mon corps tremblait contre son corps qui vibrait pour moi. A ce moment précis j'avais l'impression d'avoir atteint le paradis. J'essayais de reprendre pieds en essayant de ne pas écraser Bella. Je nous retournais pour qu'elle puisse se retrouver au dessus de moi.

- « Ça va mon cœur ? » demandais-je après quelques minutes à nous regarder et à nous embrasser. Je n'arrivais pas à retirer ce sourire idiot de mon visage.

- « Je t'aime » chuchota-t-elle en déposant sa tête au creux de mon cou.

- « Je t'aime » lui répondis-je, le plus heureux des hommes.

J'aimais Isabella Marie Swan de tout mon être !

_And I'm thinking_  
_(Et je pense)I can't live without you_  
_(Je ne peux vivre sans toi)_

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_  
_('Parce que, bébé , deux est mieux qu'un)_

_There's so much time_  
_(Il y a tellement de temps)_

_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_(Pour comprendre le reste de ma vie)_

_But I'll figure it out_  
_(Mais j'y réfléchirai)_

_When all is said and done_  
_(Quand tout est dit et fait)_

_Two is better than one_  
_(Deux est mieux qu'un)_

_Two is better than one_  
_(Deux est mieux qu'un)_

Bella avait changé ma vie et je l'aimais. Pour toujours. A jamais. Mon cœur se gonflait et je me sentis fatigué. La respiration de Bella me berçait et je sombrais dans le plus beau des sommeils, la femme de ma vie dans mes bras._  
_


	18. Le calme prévoyait une tempête

_Goodmorning everybody =)_

_J'espère que vous commencez bien le weekend et que toute votre famille se porte bien. Merci de nouveau pour toutes les reviews, vraiment. Je sais que je répète sans cesse mes remerciements et que ça doit devenir lassant mais bon MERCI =)_

_Réponses aux non-inscrites :_

_Anne Laure : je te rassure c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews. Merci d'être là chaque semaine =)_

_SAM : j'aime vraiment tes reviews et si si tu es toute mignonne lol Merci d'apporter autant d'enthousiasme pour ma fic, j'en suis vraiment flattée =)_

_Soraya : Alice est toujours le sauveur de Bella après tout lol Merci beaucoup =)_

_Nelly : Merci. Pour ce qui concerne ton "PS", je tiens à préciser que je me base toujours sur les paroles de chansons. Tu en auras encore dans ce chapitre là et dans bien d'autres. Les paroles sont les extensions des pensées des personnages, ce sont elles qui expriment leur état d'esprit et le fil conducteur du chapitre. De plus le rythme des chansons correspond à celui de ma fic. Je comprend tout à fait que cela ne te plaise pas mais cela fait partie de mon histoire, bon gré mal gré. =)_

_Marion : tu ne seras pas trop satisfaite dans ce chapitre, ils ne se rendront compte du lieu que dans 2 chapitres c'est à dire dans une semaine lol mais j'espère que celui-là te plaiera quand même. =)_

_Ml46 : je vais finir par m'habituer à tes double reviews lol Comme d'habitude je rigole toute seule devant l'ordi comme une idiote et je rougis aussi beaucoup...Alice, que dire de mon personnage féminin préféré de la saga ? Je crois que son excentricité me fait rêvé et des fois quand je pète mes cables je suis pareil don * 2 asiles pour la table 1, DEUX* lol Comment se fait-il que ta ratatouille eait râté ? Oui déjà 27 chapitres et un chapitre dans ma tête lol je ne sais pas comment je fais mais je ne pense pas non plus être à la hauteur pour une série ou un film mais merci pour le compliment ça me fait TROP plaisir ;) Encore merci pour tout plein de poutoux et euh bon courage pour celui là lol_

_Ma N'anas : tu vas me tuer j'ai complètement oublié de te mettre sur msn... Cette semaine c'est un peu la folie niveau préparation weekend de fan et puis travail lundi et aussi préparation de mon départ pour le Canada :$ Je le ferais dès aujourd'hui je le jure! Merci pour tous tes compliments, même si je flippe pour ce chapitre là car tu vas sans doute me haïr comme tout le monde *se plaque sous son lit... ou dans la piscine de ses grands parents, c'est plus frais* Ils ne s'avoueront pas leur destination... Mais bon tu verras ça ;) Des bisous à toi aussi  
PS : je sais cette pub avec Dédé Manoukian me rend folle aussi A BAS DEDE lol ben il est où dédé *s'est perdu dans les pubs*_

_Voilà. Juste pour vous prévenir que vous allez sans doute me haïr mais sachez qu'écrire ce chapitre a été dur pour moi. Faire souffrir ses personnages ne fait jamais du bien, surtout lorsque l'histoire se rapproche de la vôtre. J'espère juste que vous apprécierez le moment et que peu importe ce chapitre, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre._

_Je vous embrasse tous, avec un énorme baiser pour mes vilaines : Soph, Sam, Nathy, ma Cathou, Popo, Lillas et Niouk. Un gros poutoux à ma soeur FF et à Marn =)_

_Le mot de la fin : Binou tout beau dans ton costume rouge hier à l'AP. So proud =)_

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Le calme prévoyait une tempête

**POV BELLA**

Je me réveillais doucement du plus beau des rêves. Edward respirait paisiblement en dessous de ma tête, son souffle balayant mes cheveux. Je soupirais de bien-être alors que je retraçais les deux jours suivants notre première fois.  
Edward avait été doux, excellent, merveilleux… Il a su comprendre ce que je voulais, quand je le voulais et comment je le voulais. J'avais suivi à la lettre les conseils d'Alice. J'avais tout de même une petite pincée au cœur alors que je pensais à Victoria qui ne pouvait pas communiquer avec moi pendant son infiltration dans la police de New-York. J'aurais aimé lui dire que j'avais passé le cap, que j'étais enfin devenue une femme enfin un truc dans le genre… Mais j'aurais surtout voulu dire à ma grande sœur que j'aime Edward si fort que ça me consume de l'intérieur.  
J'avais passé deux jours idylliques, Edward me faisant l'amour comme jamais et chaque fois c'était différent, chaque fois il était plus tendre, comme s'il était plus amoureux… Je secouais légèrement la tête pour effacer ce stupide sourire sur mes lèvres qui ne me quittait plus. Je sentais Edward remuer légèrement et mes yeux se posaient sur son sac à dos… Il partait aujourd'hui pour Los Angeles et ce show ridicule avec Tanya. Je grognais.

- « Hum… Bonjour à toi aussi mon cœur » dit Edward alors qu'il embrassait mes cheveux.

- « Je refuse que tu t'en ailles ! » ronchonnais-je.

- « Je reviendrais le jour avant ton départ et je t'amènerais à l'aéroport Princesse »

- « On ne va pas se voir pendant des mois »

- « Si tu me disais où tu vas en stage alors je viendrais te rejoindre »

- « Rrrrrr » grognais-je. Nous avions eu cette conversation des tonnes de fois. Il savait que je ne pouvais pas lui révéler l'endroit du tournage. Seul Félix était au courant de ce que j'allais fabriquer là-bas puisque Monsieur Bertie avait trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de faire un reportage sur un tournage de film… Félix m'avait alors assigné au poste de reporter pour le film et je devais donc en faire un rapport détaillé deux fois par semaine comme ma rubrique… Il était évident que la boîte de production avait un droit de regard sur mon article donc en gros ce n'était pas vraiment mon article.

- « Bella ? » silence « Mon cœur »

- « On en a parlé des tonnes de fois ! Tu ne peux pas me parler de ton tournage et je ne peux pas te parler de mon stage » dis-je catégoriquement.

- « Je sais » me répondit-il résigné.

Il prit mon visage dans ses paumes et commença à avancer vers mes lèvres. Son regard était profond, triste et blessé. Ce regard me donnait froid dans le dos et me rendait si malheureuse. Mon estomac se noua et je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas aller. Je le sentais jusque dans mes os. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes et tout le poids de la séparation ainsi que les mauvais pressentiments s'évaporaient. J'avais l'impression de revivre le mois et demi que nous avions vécu dans ce baiser. J'avais la sensation que l'histoire se déroulait devant mes yeux et les lèvres d'Edward qui s'appuyaient contre les miennes étaient une preuve irrévocable de son amour pour moi, amour aussi impossible soit-il.

- « Tu veux bien m'accompagner à l'aéroport au moins ? » me demanda-t-il après s'être séparé de moi.

- « Hum il faut que je réfléchisse… »

- « Ah vraiment ? » dit-il sur un ton joueur. Il commença alors à s'agripper à moi puis parsema mon cou de baisers, me faisant gémir. « Alors Miss Swan toujours incertaine ? »

- « Il faut que j'en parle à mon petit ami, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apprécierait » dis-je en essayant de me séparer de lui.

- « Au diable votre petit ami Princesse »

- « Je le lui dirai »

- « Mais j'y compte bien »

Ce matin là, Edward parsema mon corps de baisers sans jamais aller plus loin. Il me répétait combien il m'aimait et combien j'allais lui manquer pendant ces deux jours. Alors que je l'avais amené à l'aéroport il n'avait cessé de me dire qu'il m'aimait et moi je m'étais mise à pleurer comme une pauvre idiote. J'avais été en cours sans vraiment écouter, je parlais avec Angela et Ben sans vraiment participer pleinement. J'étais dans un état second, j'avais mal sans savoir pourquoi. Je m'étais alors vengé sur les magazines people qui montraient, tous, des photos d'Edward et Tanya, l'air heureux… Et s'il se rendait compte qu'il l'aimait elle pendant ce séjour ? Si les magazines ne mentaient pas en annonçant qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs ?

- « Houhou Bella ! » s'écria Angela alors que j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. « A quoi tu penses ? » elle jeta un coup d'œil aux magazines. « Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes de savoir Edward avec Tanya ! »

- « Je sais. C'est ridicule mais… »

- « Mais quoi ? »

- « Je sens qu'il y a un truc pas net »

- « Tu sens toujours des trucs et ça n'arrive pas constamment Bells »

- « Mouais »

- « On doit passer la soirée chez Alice et Jaz pour regarder l'émission tu viens hein ? »

- « Oui sinon Alice va venir me chercher par les cheveux et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me battre ce soir » ronchonnais-je. Je n'aimais pas cette soirée. J'étais là à devoir préparer mon voyage alors qu'Edward était à l'autre bout du pays avec son ex.

- « Bells il t'aime tu sais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes comme ça… »

- « Ouep » je me levais et mis les journaux à la poubelle.

- « La place où ils doivent être » s'était exclamée Angie alors que nous nous dirigions vers la porte d'entrée.

Nous fermions rapidement la porte pour nous retrouver devant celle de Jaz et frapper.

- « Bella ! »

- « Waouh Alice ce sont mes tympans et par la même occasion mon corps ! » elle avait bondi sur moi en me serrant de toutes ses forces et même si elle était assez petite et mince, j'avais l'impression que ce câlin pouvait rivaliser avec ceux d'Emmett.

- « Ne fais pas la chochotte Bella ! Jaz et les autres sont dans le salon entres ! Angie ! » on avait définitivement perdu Alice je crois. J'entrais donc dans l'appartement pour retrouver un Jaz en pleine discussion avec Emmett qui tenait Rosalie dans ses bras.

- « Swanita ! » rugit Emmett en me voyant débarquer. Cela lui valut une tape derrière la tête par Rosalie qui me fit un léger sourire.

- « Bonsoir Bella »

- « Salut Jaz » tous les trois se mirent à rire alors qu'Alice et Angie entraient dans la pièce.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demandait Alice, apparemment déçue de louper des choses.

- « C'est Swanita » répondit Emmett en me faisant un clin d'œil… Ok j'avais fait quoi encore ?

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Elle vient de m'appeler comme Ed' le fait d'habitude » Jaz me regardait avec une sorte d'étincelle dans les yeux, comme si il était reconnaissant pour quelque chose… Je devais encore halluciner alors je décidais de m'installer devant la télé et de piquer les chips présentes sur la petite table.

- « Le show commence dans 20 minutes » sautillait Alice. « J'ai hâte d'entendre Edward » elle frappait des mains comme pour un match de baseball.

- « Ils sont là-bas pour quoi ? » demanda Angela qui était par terre, assise en tailleur.

- « Ben je pense qu'Edward veut mettre fin à leur histoire maintenant. Il aurait trouvé la vraie femme de sa vie » répondit Alice comme si de rien était. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers moi et je rougissais d'une telle révélation.

- « Swanita la tomate le retour ! »

- « Emmett ! »

- « Mais quoi ma Rosinette ! J'ai rien fait à la fin ! Cesses de toujours me mettre des pichnettes je ne vais plus rien avoir dans le crâne sinon ! »

- « Je te rassure, dans ces moments là tu n'as rien dans le crâne ! Idiot »

Tout le monde se mit à rire et peu à peu je me détendais. Pendant les vingt minutes qui précédaient le show, Emmett ne cessait ses blagues vaseuses et recevaient autant de claques qu'un enfant turbulent. Alice et Jasper refusaient que je les aide à poser nos vivres sur la table basse, me jugeant trop maladroite pour toucher à un quelconque bol rempli.  
Alice avait le goût de l'organisation. Elle avait préparé des bols de chips, de légumes avec cette sauce blanche si délicieuse ou avec de la mayonnaise, elle avait même acheté du Coca Light en ayant apposé une étiquette dessus : « Seulement pour Edward et Bella ». Emmett était tellement jaloux qu'il avait fait pareil avec la bouteille de Vodka en notant « A Emmett le roi de la bouteille ». J'avais oublié le stress de voir Edward avec une autre à la télévision et mon cœur était léger quand le générique commençait.

_Shelf – The Jonas Brothers  
(paroles modifiées)_

La présentatrice apparue à l'écran avec un t-shirt représentant Tanya et Edward enlacés. Je grognais intérieurement sans m'occuper du regard de ma nouvelle famille. Le public criait et acclamait cette femme puis lorsqu'elle prononça le nom des deux protagonistes une cacophonie naissait dans les rangs de l'audience.

_He's such a flirt  
(Il ne sait que flirter) _

_And I am in a lonely heart  
(Et je suis le cœur abandonné) _

_Give it a chance  
(Donnes lui une chance) _

_For our love to start  
(Pour que notre amour commence) _

_But you'll never see  
(Mais tu ne verras jamais) _

_If you don't give me a shot  
(Si tu ne me donne pas un coup) _

_To show you what I've got  
(Pour te montrer ce que je vaux)_

Edward et Tanya entrèrent alors sur le plateau. Tanya était tout sourire alors qu'Edward semblait effrayé et mal-à-l'aise. Je souris alors que je le voyais passer sa main dans ses cheveux, signe apparent de sa gêne face aux filles qui criaient et face à la présentatrice. Les dix premières minutes ne sont concentrées que sur Tanya et son nouveau film à sortir. Autant dire que ce film craint mais je ne dis rien, trop occupée à regarder Edward qui observe ses chaussures. Il était vraiment intimidé.

- **« Et vous Edward ? » **alors que la présentatrice soufflait son prénom des tas de filles se mirent à crier comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose totalement folle.

- **« Eh bien mon film est déjà sorti » **il souriait comme s'il se souvenait de ce soir-là comme si c'était hier.

- **« Edward est très modeste » **se mit à dire Tanya. Mais de quoi se mêle-t-elle ? Puis sans rien dire elle lui prend la main. **« C'est un être formidable mais il n'a pas une once d'amour propre. C'est pour ça que je l'aime tant »** Pardon ? je m'étouffais avec mon coca light alors que ma vue se brouillait.

- **« Vous êtes donc bel et bien amoureux tous les deux ? »** demandait la présentatrice.

_But it's too late to pretend  
(Mais c'est trop tard pour faire semblant que) _

_You know me better than I know myself  
(Tu me connais mieux que je me connais moi-même) _

_Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf  
(Ne prends pas mon cœur et ne le mets pas sur une étagère) _

_Always someone else  
(Toujours quelqu'un d'autre) _

_The next girl who will  
(La prochaine fille qui) _

_Make your cold heart melt  
(Fera fondre ton cœur froid) _

_I'm gonna give my love to someone else  
(Je vais donner mon amour à quelqu'un d'autre)_

- **« Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie » **répondit Tanya les yeux brillants puis elle fit un geste assez bizarre elle prit la main d'Edward pour la poser sur son ventre. Elle souriait puis se tourna vers la présentatrice qui avait les yeux aussi ronds que ceux d'Edward. **« Edward et moi allons avoir un bébé dans maintenant huit mois. Je suis la plus heureuse des femmes au monde »**

Mon cœur palpitait dans mes tempes, la main d'Edward restait sur le ventre de Tanya qui avait un sourire resplendissant. Tout le monde sur le plateau criait mais mes oreilles n'entendaient plus rien, j'étais partie, dans un autre monde.

_I held your hand  
(J'ai pris ta main) _

_It felt like a movie  
(C'était comme dans un film) _

_I've made some plans  
(J'avais fait des plans) _

_But you were already  
(Mais tu étais déjà parti) _

_Moving on now  
(T'enfuyant désormais) _

_And I was stuck under a rainy cloud  
(Maintenant, je suis collé sous un nuage pluvieux) _

_But you don't seem to care  
(Mais t'as pas l'air d'y prêter attention) _

_But it's alright cause  
(Mais ça va parce que)_

Je sentais des mains sur mon visage, des gens appelés mon prénom mais rien ne parvenait à me faire bouger de cet écran. Edward tenait toujours la main de Tanya et il souriait à présent, de ce sourire idiot qui m'animait ce matin encore.

_It's too late to pretend  
(C'est trop tard pour faire semblant que) _

_You know me better than I know myself  
(Tu me connais mieux que je me connais moi-même) _

_Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf  
(Ne prends pas mon cœur et ne le mets pas sur une étagère) _

_Always someone else  
(Toujours quelqu'un d'autre) _

_The next girl who will  
(La prochaine fille qui) _

_Make your cold heart melt  
(Fera fondre ton cœur froid) _

_I'm gonna give my love to someone else  
(Je vais donner mon amour à quelqu'un d'autre)_

Ma vue se brouillait, mon cœur se brisait et j'avais enfin la réponse que j'attendais. Edward Cullen ne pouvait aimer une stupide fan comme je l'étais, il ne pouvait tomber amoureux d'une autre fille que Tanya Denali car ils étaient des âmes sœurs. Je n'étais rien, pauvre petite idiote banale et sans intérêt pour le oh grand Edward Cullen.

_I'm tired of wasting all my time  
(J'en ai marre de perdre tout mon temps)_

_My heart is hanging on this line_  
_(Mon cœur ne tient qu'à un fil)_

_Leave it for someone else_  
_(Laisses-le pour quelqu'un d'autre)_

_Don't leave it on a shelf_  
_(S'il te plaît ne le laisses pas sur l'étagère)_

Les larmes coulaient toutes seules alors que le glas tombait. Je voyais devant mes yeux le prix que j'allais payer.

- **« Vous allez donc bientôt officialiser ça je suppose ? »**

- **« Eddychou » **demanda Tanya et mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine. J'entendais des exclamations près de moi mais ne les distinguaient toujours pas.

- **« Euh, ben… » **Alors Edward était d'accord.

- **« Edward ne sois pas timide ! Dis-lui que tu viens de me demander en mariage ! »**

_It's too late to pretend  
(C'est trop tard pour faire semblant que)_

_You know me better than I know myself_  
_(Tu me connais mieux que je me connais moi-même)_

_Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf_  
_(Ne prends pas mon cœur et ne le mets pas sur une étagère)_

Il faisait noir tout à coup. La télé s'éteignait et le visage d'Angela apparaissait devant moi.

- « Bells ? » elle secouait sa main devant mes yeux embués d'eau.

- « Je t'en supplie ramènes-moi » avais-je pleurniché alors qu'elle me prenait dans ses bras.

- « Bien sûr Bells »

- « Je viens » entendis-je derrière.

- « NON ! » je me mis à crier et à me débattre.

Je partais dans tous les sens telle une hystérique. Je voulais qu'on me foute la paix, que tous ceux qui étaient rattachés à Edward me laissent, qu'ils disparaissent ! J'avais tellement mal que je trébuchais, m'étalant par terre. Je voulais juste dormir et oublier.  
Je sentais des bras forts m'entourer puis des murmures puis plus rien, juste le lit qui s'affaisse sous mon poids. Je partirais avant qu'il revienne me promis-je avant de m'engouffrer dans le pire cauchemar de ma vie :

_La la la la la  
La la la la la_

**« Edward et moi allons avoir un bébé dans maintenant huit mois. Je suis la plus heureuse des femmes au monde » ****« Edward ne sois pas timide ! Dis-lui que tu viens de me demander en mariage ! »**

_Everybody!  
(Tout le monde !) _

_Always someone else  
(Toujours quelqu'un d'autre) _

_The next girl who will  
(La prochaine fille qui) _

_Make your cold heart melt  
(Fera fondre ton cœur froid) _

_I'm gonna give my love to someone else  
(Je vais donner mon amour à quelqu'un d'autre)_

Blackout total.

**POV EDWARD**

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et j'allais me réveiller. Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'essayais de jouer la comédie, de paraître heureux mais en fait je ne pensais qu'à Bella qui devait se trouver de l'autre côté de l'écran. Alors que la présentatrice annonçait la publicité je me levais pour défaire ma main de celle de Tanya.

- « Eddychou restes là ça va reprendre »

- « J'ai besoin d'air »

- « Mais… »

- « Fermes-là un peu » m'étais-je énervé alors que je me glissais dans les coulisses.

Au moment d'entrer dans ma loge je vis Dem' avec le regard affolé, au téléphone.

- « Tiens gamin, c'est ta sœur. Rose. Alice est incapable de parler sans pleurer et crier » Merde.

- « Allo ? »

_- « Edward Anthony Cullen qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » _hurlait Rose dans le combiné.

- « J'en sais rien ! Tanya m'avait rien dit ! »

_- « Edward tu te rends compte de ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Non mais tu as une idée de ce que les gens ont vu et ce que d'autres ont ressentis ? »_

- « Est-ce que Bella est là ? » j'étais soucieux, je me fichais des autres. Je voulais juste Bella.

_- « Abruti ! Elle est dans un état catatonique ! Elle ne peut plus parler Edward ! Angela et Jaz sont avec elle. Emmett a dû la transporter dans son lit. Elle s'est mise à crier et pleurer comme jamais ! » _et là, à l'intérieur j'étais mort.

_Need – Hana Pestle_

_I'm not quite sure how to breathe  
(Je ne suis pas tout à fait sur de savoir comment respirer) _

_Without you here  
(Sans toi ici) _

_I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to say goodbye  
(Je ne suis pas tout à fait sur si je suis prêt à dire au revoir) _

_To all we were  
(A tout ce que nous étions)_

- « Laisses-moi lui parler Rose. S'il te plaît »

_- « Elle ne veut parler à personne Edward ! Elle vient de renvoyer Emmett et Jaz comme des malpropres ! Et je ne te parle même pas de la manière dont elle a envoyé balader Alice. Elle a crié non tellement fort qu'Alice a pris peur et qu'elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps sur Emmett »_ je ne pouvais plus parler. Mais merde qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ?

- « Rose je t'en supplie il faut que je lui parle »

_- « Elle refuse Edward ! »_

- « Alors Angela » Rose soufflait, j'entendais des pleurs à l'autre bout du fil, ceux d'Alice. Mon cœur se comprima et une larme menaçait de s'échapper de mes yeux. Dem' me tirait alors dans ma cabine pour que je sois tranquille, les techniciens commençaient à me regarder bizarrement.

_- « Angie ? Excuses-moi mais Edward voudrait te parler… »_

- «_ Eh bien dis à ton cher frère qu'il peut aller se faire voir avec sa grosse baleine de femme et qu'il ne remette plus un pied ici ou encore à l'aéroport ! De toute façon on part demain matin aux aurores, Bella refuse de rester dans sa chambre et dans l'appartement. On part en stage plus tôt » _elle avait parlé assez fort pour que j'entende.

_Be with me  
(Sois avec moi) _

_Stay with me  
(Restes avec moi) _

_Just for now  
(Juste pour maintenant) _

_Let the time decide when I won't need you  
(Laisses le temps décider quand je n'aurais plus besoin de toi)_

Je haïssais alors de ton mon être la personne que j'étais, le mec du showbiz qui n'avait pas réfuté cette putain d'annonce mensongère. La colère montait en moi alors que je voyais mon histoire avec Bella finir sur un malentendu.

_- « Edward ? »_

- « Ouais »

_- « Ça va aller ? »_

- « J'ai un truc à régler et je rentre »

_- « Elle sera déjà partie Ed' »_

- « Pas si je rentre à temps »

_- « Il est déjà tard tu n'y arriveras jamais »_

- « Tu ne pourrais pas être de mon côté pour une fois Rose ? Juste une putain de fois me soutenir et m'encourager ! Putain juste une fois quoi ! Tu ne peux pas non ? » j'avais crié, et fort. J'étais vidé, fatigué, malade d'amour et surtout j'avais envie de pleurer comme jamais.

_- « Tu l'aimes hein ? »_

- « Foutrement » et là je pleurais. Comme un gamin, comme si une partie de moi venait de se briser en mille morceaux et de disparaître.

_- « Pleures pas frérot »_

- « Elle est ma vie Rose. Penses à ta vie sans Emmett. Moi c'est pareil avec Bella, en pire » je murmurais, comme si je venais de m'apercevoir de ce que je venais de dire. « Je dois y aller. Rallumez la télé ! » et je raccrochais sans attendre.

Je courais vers le plateau pour reprendre ma place puis j'essayais d'interpeller la présentatrice.

_My hand searches for your hand  
(Ma main cherche ta main) _

_In a dark room  
(Dans la pièce sombre) _

_I can't find you  
(Je ne peux pas te trouver) _

_Help me  
(Aides-moi) _

_Are you looking for me  
(Es-tu en train de me chercher ?)_

- « Ellen ? »

- « Oui Edward ? »

- « J'ai besoin de faire une annonce »

- « Bien sûr »

- « Que fais-tu Eddychou ? »

- « Arrêtes ça Tanya. Ça suffit ! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais si c'était pour me séparer de Bella tu as gagné. » elle souriait.

- « Mission accomplie » dit-elle.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Oh voyons Edward tu as vraiment cru que j'allais te laisser avec elle ? Elle est si folle de toi, de ton image de star et de ton fric ! Elle se fout de toi Eddy. Je suis la seule qui te connaisse mieux que personne. Tu es à moi. »

- « Mais t'es complètement malade ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de gosse ? Tu te fais engrosser par Stefan et tu te la joues « Edward est le père » ? Hein ? Réponds Tanya ! Pour une fois dans ta vie cesses de jouer la comédie et de faire la rebelle ! »

- « Mais je… » elle avait des yeux ronds et s'effondrait, en pleurs.

- « Attention antenne dans 3, 2, 1 et vous êtes en direct »

- « Je vous souhaite une nouvelle fois la bienvenue et nous sommes toujours en compagnie d'Edward Cullen et de Tanya Denali. Il semblerait que des choses ce soient passées pendant cette page de publicités. Edward ? »

_Can I __feel__ anymore  
(Est-ce que je peux sentir __désormais__ ?)_

_Lie to me, I'm fading_  
_(Mens moi, je m'efface)_

_I can't trap you_  
_(Je ne peux pas te laisser tomber)_

_Tell me I don't need you_  
_(Dis moi que je n'ai pas besoin de toi)_

- « Tanya n'est pas enceinte de moi. Nous n'allons pas nous marier. En réalité nous sommes séparés depuis plus d'un mois » je voyais les fans crier de désespoir et de déception mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais partir d'ici. « Je suis amoureux de la plus extraordinaire des personnes. Elle est ma vie désormais et je refuse de jouer la comédie plus longtemps. Désolé mais je dois la rejoindre et arrêter cette mascarade. Demandez à Tanya de qui est le petit, je suis sûr que cela vous intéressera plus que ma vie amoureuse. Merci Ellen et merci à ceux qui m'ont donné la possibilité d'être ce que je suis. Et… Euh… Je sais que ce n'est pas approprié mais… Isabella Marie Swan je vous aime et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'éviter de prendre ce fichu avion »

Sur ce je me mis à courir aussi vite que je pus dans les coulisses où m'attendait déjà Dem' avec mon sac à dos ainsi que mon manteau.

- « Allez gamin grouilles-toi un peu »

Nous avions plus de 5 heures d'avion ce qui nous ferait arriver vers 3 heures du matin à New York. Bella ne serait pas partie et je pourrais enfin lui dire à quel point je l'aime.

_My hand searches for your hand  
(Ma main cherche ta main) _

_In a dark room  
(Dans la pièce sombre) _

_I can't find you  
(Je ne peux pas te trouver) _

_Help me  
(Aides-moi) _

_Are you looking for me  
(Es-tu en train de me chercher ?)_

Arrivés sur le tarmac je ne vis aucun avion.

- « Mais il est où le jet ? »

- « Désolé monsieur Cullen mais nous avions un accord »

- « Aro ? Bordel mais laissez-moi partir ! »

- « Je ne pense pas »

- « Vous jouez à quoi là ? »

- « Je sauve votre carrière petit ignare ! »

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me sauver ! » Dem' s'interposait entre nous alors que Caïus et Marcus sortaient de la limousine pour se placer derrière leur frère.

- « Ecoutez-nous bien Cullen. Vous allez retourner à cette émission et vivre avec Tanya comme si rien ne s'était passé sinon… »

- « Sinon quoi Caïus ? » je le défiais.

- « Adieu Cullen »

- « Bien. Mais dans ce cas là, adieu votre film dans l'état de Washington » les dents de Marcus grinçaient. « Je vois. Nous sommes d'accord » j'étais satisfait. « Maintenant laissez-moi monter à bord du jet » nous venions de perdre trop de temps. Je n'étais pas encore parti et je savais que cette discussion avait bien mangé un quart d'heure du temps qu'il me restait.

- « Allez-y Cullen » dit enfin Marcus. « Mes frères ont tendance à oublier ce qu'est le véritable amour » il me fit un sourire plutôt coincé puis pianota sur son téléphone. « Votre avion arrive dans dix minutes. Bon voyage et au plaisir. Aro, Caïus en voiture, on a une starlette à consoler » Aro et Caïus me jetèrent un regard noir alors que Dem ' me regardait dépité.

_Etch this into my brain for me  
(Graves-le dans ma __tête__ pour moi)_

_Tell me how its supposed to be_  
_(Dis-moi comment c'est supposé être)_

_Where everything will go_  
_(Où tout ira ?)_

_And how I'll be without you by my side_  
_(Et comment je serai sans toi à mes côtés)_

A cinq heures du matin j'arrivais devant l'immeuble. J'avais préparé un discours, j'avais acheté des orchidées et des croissants. Je courais dans les escaliers pour aller plus vite puis me retrouvais devant la porte de Bella. Je tapais comme un fou.

- « Bella ! Ouvres-moi je t'en supplie ! » je tapais encore « Bella ! Princesse s'il te plaît il faut qu'on parle ! » toujours rien. « Putain Bella je sais que j'ai été le pire des enfoirés mais pitié ouvres-moi et laisses-moi t'expliquer ! » je tapais une nouvelle fois mais tout était silencieux dans leur appartement.

_My hand searches for your hand  
(Ma main cherche ta main) _

_In a dark room  
(Dans la pièce sombre) _

_I can't find you  
(Je ne peux pas te trouver) _

_Help me  
(Aides-moi) _

_Are you looking for me  
(Es-tu en train de me chercher ?)_

- « Elle est partie ce matin » me dit une voix alors que je m'écroulais contre la porte de l'appartement. « Elle nous a entendu parler de ce que tu avais fait en direct. Elle a supplié Angie pour partir directement. On ne sait pas leur heure de vol mais Angela a promis d'appeler quand elles arriveraient. Je suis désolé Ed' » Jasper s'asseyait près de moi mais je ne voyais plus rien pleurant tout ce que je pouvais.

- « J'ai tout gâché » pleurnichais-je contre l'épaule de mon meilleur ami.

- « Un peu » il ne souriait pas. « Tu vas devoir affronter Alice demain. Elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer… Em' et Rose sont restés dormir ici. J'ai les clefs de leur appartement. Angie me les a laissées pour m'occuper de Maurice le poisson rouge. »

- « Je… C'est moi qui… » ma voix craquait. J'avais perdu Bella.

- « Chut. Je sais. Allez viens tu vas aller dormir pépère »

_My hand searches for your hand  
(Ma main cherche ta main) _

_In a dark room  
(Dans la pièce sombre) _

_I can't find you  
(Je ne peux pas te trouver) _

_Help me  
(Aides-moi) _

_Are you looking for me  
(Es-tu en train de me chercher ?)_

Je ne voyais plus ce que faisait Jaz mais je sentis une couverture en dessous de mon corps et un matelas. L'odeur de Bella envahissait alors mes narines et je dus m'endormir. Vide. Sans elle. Sans moi. Sans la partie de mon cœur qui me faisait vivre. Sans vie.


	19. La récupérer

_Amis du matin, machin_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien... Je poste tôt ce matin car boulot oblige lol (ouais ouais vive les jobs d'été...). D'ailleurs aujourd'hui sera une grosse journée car je vais avoir mes résultats de BTS (autant vous dire que j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes rien qu'en les attendant... youpi snif). _

_Bref on s'en fiche royalement. Merci à tous pour votre soutien. Mon coeur fit des bonds à chaque review et j'ai l'impression de toutes vous connaître lol MERCI =)_

_Réponses aux non inscrites :_

_majea : Bienvenue à toi lol oui c'est triste. Je suis triste aussi décrire ça mais ça va dans la continuité de leur histoire, il leur faut de quoi avancer. Bella n'a pas cru ses amis lorsqu'ils lui ont dit ce qu'avait fait Edward. Pour elle, ils mentent afin de la retenir... Bella est très peu confiante tu sais =) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review =)_

_Ml46 : Alors ça c'était de la review où je m'y connais pas! MERCI BEAUCOUP =) J'accepte tropppp tes ficelles de caleçon qui m'ont fait rire et pleurer parce que tes compliments m'ont limite retournée... (ouais enfin euh pas de la façon yop hum hum lol) Pour Tanya, je dirai juste qu'elle n'a pas vraiment pensé à mal non plus. Même si elle est possessive et égoïste elle voulait protéger Edward parce qu'elle flippe de voir une fan s'approprier son argent et sa notoriété... Dans ce monde c'est l'image et le fric avant tout malheureusement lol 28 presque ... J'avance tout doucement avec le weekend Eclipse et mon boulot... Mwarf les mauvais :p En tout cas merci mille fois! J'aime tes reviews et à chaque fois je me demande si ma mademoiselle 46 (ouep t'as un surnom lol) va aimer ou pas =)_

_encore sam D : Oui j'aime tes reviews lol Et oui je suis une sadique mdrrr Pardon :$ Bisous_

_Sarah : Merci pour cette review lol Le début m'a fait vraiment peur lol J'adore aussi tes reviews ;) Je suis honorée que ma fic te plaise autant et franchement pour les fautes d'orthographe je fais mon possible pour relire mes textes avant de les publier... Je fais ça toute seule alors ben des fois je galère mais je me dis que pour qu'une histoire soit bien, il faut avant tout un bon orthographe lol J'espère bien que tu seras là pour remonter mes bretelles si je dérape. Merci beaucoup =) Pour Edward et Bella, disons qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de moi ;) Bisous et encore merci beaucoup ;)_

_Anne Laure : Merci hihi j'ai essayé e faire au mieux =) Promis ils vont faire quelque chose pour arranger ça ;) Plein de bisous bonne fin de semaine à toi =)_

_marion : Tanya la garce alors ? lol Merci beaucoup à toi aussi, pour être là ;) Bisous_

_Ma N'anas : Pitiéééé TUES MOI! J'ai encore zapper ton adresse! Pfff ma soeur a squatté ma chambre donc pas moyen de retrouver le papier et donc bien sûr j'ai oublié! Je te rajoute ce soir promis juré craché =)  
Chapitre difficile à écrire crois moi. Parce que bon c'est bien gentil de vouloir faire bouger les choses mais en même temps je m'explose mon pauvre ptit coeur étant donné qu'Edward et Bella sont un peu moi lol En tout cas merci de le trouvé génial, je flippais qu'on me jète des tomates ou des pommes de terres *ce qui doit faire super mal si elles sont pas cuites :p* Bien évidemment Tanya n'est pas aussi gentille qu'on le pensait mais comme je l'ai dit à Ml46 elle est possessive mais aussi protectrice d'Edward... Elle ne veut pas qu'il se fasse avoir par quelqu'un comme avec elle... Mais bon elle aime aussi jouer de son monde ;) T'en fais pas pour Edward et Bella, ils vont devoir se trouver c'est tout lol  
PS : t'en fais pas je sais ce que c'est les exams ; D'ailleurs comment ça s'est passé ? J'espère que tu vas pouvoir enfin te reposer avec l'été qui est là =) Plein de poutoux, bonne lecture et encore MERCI =)_

_Voilà! Petit détail : Je posterais EXCEPTIONNELLEMENT le chapitre 19 vendredi soir... Pourquoi ? Parce que ce weekend est le weekend de réunion des vilaines : au programme journée cherchage de personnes à la gare, soirée resto, dimanche convention Twilight et lundi Avant premiere Eclipse... Comme je veux pas vous faire attendre ben c'est cadeau lol_

_Un énorme poutoux à mes vilaines que je vois dans 3 jours *fais la danse de la vache msn* : Nathy, Sam, Soph, Sandra, Popo, Niouk... Un bisou à Sandra TPA (mdrrrr parce que je vais te sauter dessus hihi) et à ma soeur FF que j'adore grave et ma tite Marn =) Je vous aime fort les filles._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne possède que leur âme et leurs dires ;)_

_Message de fin : *Espère secrètement te voir débarquer sur la scène du Grand Rex... Pour une fois tu pourrais donner raison aux signes ;)*_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

La récupérer

**POV EDWARD**

_The poison – The All American Rejects_

Deux putains de semaines. 14 saletés de jours, 5 heures vicieuses, 40 exécrables minutes et 18 secondes pourries enfin maintenant 19 secondes que j'erre comme un tordu dans l'appartement de Bella. Ma Princesse. Ma Bella. Mon cœur. Pas de bordel, pas une miette par terre, pas une poussière, pas de musique, pas de tissu froissé, pas un bruit, rien.  
C'est tout à fait ce qui définit mes deux semaines loin de celle que mon cœur, ma tête, mon corps et mon âme pleurent.

_You were so young  
(Tu étais si jeune) _

_And I guess I'm old  
(Et je suppose que je suis vieux.) _

_Open your eyes  
(Ouvres tes yeux) _

_I keep mine closed  
(Je garde les miens fermés)_

Jaz passait chaque jour avec Alice pour me nourrir, ce que je ne faisais absolument pas. D'un côté cela tombait bien étant donné que mon rôle d'Anthony me le permettait puisque l'auteure de _Crépuscule_ le décrivait comme pâle et maigre. Un bon point pour moi.  
D'un autre côté j'avais de grosses cernes violettes et les yeux bouffis à force de pleurer.  
Oui un mec peut pleurer, première nouvelle dans mon monde de paillettes. Tanya avait essayé de m'appeler une bonne centaine de fois mais j'en faisais abstraction. Elle avait réussi à pourrir ma vie. Elle avait anéanti mon cœur et j'avais perdu mon âme. A cause de cette histoire, je m'étais fortement disputé avec Alice au lendemain du départ de Bella.

**Flashback**

Je ne dormais pas. Je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux sans voir Bella apparaître. J'entendis quelques pas se diriger vers la chambre, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et je sus qu'il s'agissait d'Alice car malgré tout ce vacarme, cela était fait avec grâce. Ma sœur avait le don pour les entrées orchestrées même si je me doutais que celle-là était différente.

- « Edward debout ! »

- « Laissez-moi tranquille » ma voix sortit enrouée. Pire que ce que je pensais.

- « Edward lèves tes fesses où je le fais moi-même ! » je levais les yeux vers une Alice métamorphosée. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis, ses joues étaient écarlates et l'on pouvait y voir le tracé des larmes salées.

- « Oh Alice » et je me mis à pleurer, de nouveau, comme la plus grande partie de la nuit.

- « Je sais Ed ', pleures vas-y »

_I prefer standing  
(Je préfère rester debout) _

_And you take your seat  
(Et tu prends ton siège) _

_I'll be wide awake  
(Je vais bientôt me réveiller) _

_You'll be asleep  
(Et tu vas t'endormir)_

Une demi-heure plus tard elle n'avait pas perdu le nord.

- « Mais comment t'as pu laisser ça aller aussi loin bon sang ! Tu aurais dû dire stop ! »

- « Mais comment voulais-tu que je fasse ça ? Hein ? Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse peut-être ! »

- « Prends pas ce ton avec moi Edward ! Tu aurais vu Bella ! Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu sacrifies tout pour ce truc débile ! Tu es aveugle et naïf et égocentrique ! »

- « Non sans blagues ? Parce que tu crois que je ne le sais pas tout ça ? Tu crois que j'ai pas mal ! Putain Alice tu n'as pas encore compris que sans elle je ne suis rien ? Quedal ? Que je préfèrerais crever que de pas la tenir dans mes bras ! »

- « Ne cries pas ! »

- « C'est toi qui cries ! »

- « Non c'est toi ! »

- « C'est toi ! »

- « Ça suffit ! » Jaz était arrivé au bon moment, Alice commençait à me taper dessus avec le coussin puis voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas elle m'avait asséné de coups de poings sur le torse.

**Fin Flashback**

_And you fall down a hole  
(Et tu vas tomber dans un trou.) _

_That's the one place we both know  
(C'est l'unique lieu que nous connaissons tous les deux) _

_You take me with you if you could  
(Tu peux m'emmener avec toi si tu peux) _

_But I wouldn't go  
(Mais je n'irai pas) _

_I guess that sometimes we both lose our minds  
(Je suppose que parfois nous perdons l'esprit tous les deux) _

_Find a better road  
(Pour trouver un meilleur chemin.)_

Je respirais l'odeur de ses draps mais depuis maintenant plusieurs jours ils ne sentaient plus ma Bella. Rosalie avait voulu les changer mais j'ai préféré les garder, me réconfortant en pensant que Bella avait dormi dedans. Jaz avait eu des nouvelles d'elle mais pas de vive voix. Elle ne parlait plus à mes proches. Elle n'allait pas bien, elle n'interagissait plus avec personne en dehors de son stage et encore. Ma Bella allait mal et moi j'allais partir dans une heure dans une bourgade paumée de l'Etat de Washington.  
Je suis un abruti. Je devrais fouiller le pays à sa recherche, je devrais arrêter ce foutu tournage. Mais elle ne m'aimait plus. Le fait qu'elle ait cru ce tissu de mensonges le prouvait. Bella Swan ne m'aimait pas véritablement, hein ? Elle est partie sans se retourner c'est donc qu'elle ne croyait pas en nous non ?  
Je me mettais une baffe mentale alors que mon cœur se hachait. J'en pouvais vraiment plus, j'avais mal. Elle me manquait tellement que j'avais l'impression d'être enfermé dans un cauchemar. Lorsque je fermais les yeux je la voyais pleurer et dire qu'elle ne m'aimait plus, inlassablement. D'où mes cernes, je refusais de la voir comme ça, refusant de m'aimer comme je l'aime.

_I can be pensive  
(Je peux être pensif) _

_You can be so sure  
(Tu peux être sure.) _

_You'll be the poison  
(Tu seras le poison) _

_You'll be the cure  
(Tu seras le remède.)_

**POV BELLA**

…

…

…

**POV ANGELA**

Deux semaines. Deux semaines que Ben et moi nous démenons pour que Bella retrouve le sourire. Deux semaines qu'elle ne dort plus, qu'elle ne mange plus et qu'elle pleure toutes les nuits. Chaque soir elle refuse de dormir à cause de ses cauchemars. Nous avions essayé avec Ben, de lui montrer la fin du talk show mais elle était partie dans une telle crise d'hystérie que nous n'avions pas retenté l'expérience.  
Nous étions arrivés à Forks plus tôt que prévu mais l'hôtel qui nous prenait en charge a tout de suite accepté de nous accueillir. Je comptais prendre une chambre avec Ben mais vu l'état dans lequel se trouve Bella, j'ai préféré prendre soin d'elle. J'essayais de lui parler chaque jour, de lui expliquer mais elle n'écoutait rien et se renfermait dans un mutisme infernal. Pourtant je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour qu'elle se sente mieux.  
Cependant le destin en décidait autrement. Ainsi, même à Forks, des photos d'Edward Cullen se trouvaient dans les kiosques avec en gros titre **« L'aveu ahurissant du beau gosse »**, le nom de Bella apparaissait dans les articles mais elle ne les lisait pas. Et puis il y avait tous les signes. Lorsque nous sommes arrivées le gérant s'appelait Edward tandis que sa fille s'appelait Isabelle. Le chien d'un des techniciens s'appelait Cullen. Et un soir alors qu'on partait se coucher une femme à crier le prénom Edward dans la rue ce qui a valu à Bella et moi-même une jolie nuit blanche bercée par les sanglots de ma meilleure amie.

Ben était si gentil avec nous et il était si compréhensif que des fois j'eus peur qu'il m'arrive la même chose qu'à Bella. Il s'occupe de nous et tente de rendre le sourire à Bella. Il m'aide aussi à lui faire oublier la peine même si ça ne fonctionne pas. Bella ressasse aussi ce qu'il s'est passé avec son père qui habite également Forks…  
Une chance que nous ne l'ayons pas croisé pour le moment.  
Pourtant je jurerai qu'Edward l'aimait et l'aime encore. Je suis même certaine qu'il en est malade. J'en ai parlé avec Alice et ça m'avait brisé le cœur de savoir qu'il était dans un état presque pire que celui de Bella.

**Flashback **

Une semaine après notre départ Bella avait prit ses marques. Elle ne mangeait toujours pas, faisait des cauchemars à répétition et puis elle semblait vide. Son regard était tout le temps dans le vague tandis qu'elle continuait son boulot. Monsieur Bertie ne disait rien mais était inquiet alors qu'elle dirigeait les recherches de lieux de tournage avec un entrain décadent et une poigne de fer comme jamais elle n'avait eu. Avec Alice nous discutions chaque soir lorsque Bella était sous la douche, ce soir là ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

- « Allo »

_- « Angie ? »_

- « Salut Alice ! »

_- « Tu sembles fatiguée, tu as une petite voix »_

- « Toi aussi » nous rîmes jaune. « Elle ne dort toujours pas » finis-je par dire, résignée.

_I'm alone on the journey  
(Je suis seule pendant le voyage) _

_I'm alive nonetheless  
(Je suis néanmoins en vie) _

_And when you do your very worst  
(Et lorsque tu fais de ton pire) _

_Mmm…It feels the best  
(Mmm… Cela ce sent mieux)_

_- « Lui non plus. Il part dans un sommeil cauchemardesque. C'est une épave. Il me fait peur »_

- « Comment ça ? »

_- « Il commence à maigrir à vue d'œil, il ne mange rien et refuse de nous parler »_

- « Pas du tout ? »

_- « Non et dans son sommeil il ne cesse de pleurer et de murmurer des « je t'aime Bella reviens-moi » à tous vas »_

- « Waouh »

_- « Et Bella ? »_

- « Dans le même état sauf qu'elle fait semblant… Elle ferait une actrice admirable. Mais elle ne dupe personne. Il va falloir que j'en parle avec elle avant que l'équipe d'acteurs n'arrive »

_- « Ils sont là quand ? »_

- « Dans une semaine » un silence investit la ligne.

_- « Attends dans une semaine jour pour jour ? »_

- « Euh… ouais pourquoi ? » des fois Alice me faisait peur.

_- « Oh mon dieu ! »_

- « Non non juste Angela… Alice tu veux bien éclairer ma lanterne ? » là je ne suivais plus du tout ses sautes d'humeur.

_And you fall down a hole  
(Tu vas tomber dans un trou.) _

_That's the one place we both know  
(C'est l'unique lieu que nous connaissons tous les deux) _

_You take me with you if you could  
(Tu peux m'emmener avec toi si tu peux) _

_But I wouldn't go  
(Mais je n'irai pas) _

_I guess that sometimes we both lose our minds  
(Je suppose que parfois nous perdons l'esprit tous les deux) _

_Find a better road  
(Pour trouver un meilleur chemin.)_

- "_Angie tu comprends pas ?"_

- « Pas vraiment »

_- « Edward part en tournage dans une semaine ! » _criait-elle dans le combiné.

- « Et ? » qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait y faire ?

_- « Angie t'es vraiment fatiguée ! Réfléchis deux secondes ! Quand arrivent vos acteurs ? »_

- « Dans une semaine »

_- « Quand part Edward ? »_ sa voix montrait la logique de la chose qui me percuta de plein fouet ! Ben ça alors ! C'était lui l'acteur mystère dont nous avait parlé Charles ?

- « Tu veux dire qu'Edward arrive à Forks ? » Oups le nom de la ville m'avait échappé.

_- « Oh mon dieu mais c'est géniiiiiiaaaaallllll » _j'imaginais Alice sautiller et je ris pour la première fois en une semaine. _« Mission reconquérir l'amour de Bella en route »_ dit-elle.

- « Mission croire Edward, acceptée » répondis-je avant de raccrocher.

**Fin Flashback**

Edward arrivait ce soir normalement, je devais à tout prix faire de cette journée une journée de détente et de surprise. Ce sera dur mais je devais y arriver et Ben était le seul qui pouvait m'aider. Il fallait que Bella comprenne et voit ce qu'Edward avait fait ce soir-là.

_Mmmmm…  
Mmmmm…  
Mmmmm…  
Mmmmm…_

Je sortais de ma rêverie en entendant Bella approcher de la table de déjeuner. Ben était au loin et me lançait un regard désolé, apparemment elle n'allait pas mieux que d'habitude.

- « Coucou ma Bells »

- « Hey » son regard était plus vide qu'avant.

- « Alors prête à accueillir les acteurs ? » dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- « Mouais. Si on pouvait faire sans » crachait-elle, une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux.

- « Oh allez je suis sûre qu'ils sont supers »

- « Ou pas » Ben arrivait à ce moment là en compagnie d'un mec baraqué, basané et pas trop laid je dois l'avouer. Cependant il devait avoir à peine 18 ans.

- « Hey ladies » dit Ben. Ce que j'aimais quand il nous appelait comme ça.

- « Lut » dit Bella sans lever la tête.

- « Bella, Angie je vous présente Jacob Black. Il est le rival d'Anthony dans le film » Bella relevait la tête et grimaçait.

- « Tu as l'âge de jouer dans un film comme ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors que je me mordais l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire.

_And you fall down a hole  
(Tu tombes dans un trou) _

_That's the one place in this world that we both know  
(C'est l'unique lieu dans ce monde que nous connaissons tous les deux.) _

_You take me with you if you could  
(Tu peux m'emmener si tu peux) _

_If you could I'd lose everything  
(Mais si tu peux je perdrais tout.)_

- « J'ai 18 ans dans un mois » répondit l'indien, bah oui dans le livre c'est ce qu'il était. Jake Blake l'ultime rival d'Anthony Mason. D'ailleurs il avait presque le même nom que son personnage.

- « Mouais » ronchonnait Bella alors qu'elle remettait la tête dans son café.

- « Alors Jacob tu as une idée des autres comédiens ? »

- « Euh… Ouais je sais qu'ils n'ont pas de Marie, enfin si, ils l'ont trouvé mais ils doivent lui annoncer aujourd'hui et puis l'acteur qui va jouer Anthony arrive, il est dans les loges avec le boss. »

- « Et comment il est ? » j'insistais sous l'œil déconcerté de Bella.

- « Bah euh… ouais mais je ne sais pas ce type à vraiment une sale tête. On dirait qu'il est mort de l'intérieur » Bella leva brusquement la tête vers moi, apeurée et les larmes aux yeux. A ce moment là je savais précisément à qui elle pensait. Je la voyais lutter pour ne pas espérer, lutter pour reprendre contenance. Mais Bella ne pouvait pas me duper comme ça.

_LaLaLaLaLaaaa…_

_Can't you see the faces melting  
(Peux-tu voir les visages fusionner) _

_As the sun race from their eyes  
(Lorsque le soleil pleut depuis tes yeux) _

_Who are you to keep your head  
(Vas-y et gardes à l'esprit) _

_With the hearts that you hang behind  
(Les cœurs que tu as laissés derrière toi.)_

- "C'est quoi son nom ?" demanda Bella, l'air de rien.

- « Bah demandes-lui toi-même il débarque »

Jacob a alors fait un signe de la tête vers Edward. Dévasté, tiraillé par la fatigue et avec une tête de mort. Je ne trouvais pas d'autres comparaisons plus normales. Bella se retourna doucement et le vit.

**POV EDWARD**

Je me retrouvais dans la cafétéria prévue pour l'équipe de tournage et mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond. Assise au milieu se tenait Bella, dos à moi, la tête baissée. Ma Bella. Ben et Angela l'entouraient ainsi que Black. Il semblait la regarder avec peine et envie. Comment ose-t-il la regarder comme ça ? Je sentais la rage monter en moi alors que Bella se retournait pour me fixer. Elle était si belle mais si différente. Elle avait des poches bleues sous ses jolis yeux qui semblaient être rougis par les pleurs. Elle semblait si triste que mon cœur se brisait de nouveau. Je voulais faire un pas vers elle mais j'étais figé devant tant de beauté et elle m'avait tellement manqué que j'avais peur de briser le sort.

_Look at yourself  
(Regardes-toi) _

_Look in my mirror  
(Regardes dans le miroir) _

_Dont you see a lie  
(Ne vois tu pas un mensonge ?)_

Mon cœur battait fort dans mes tempes et je ne pus empêcher une larme de couler sur mon visage, dans le sillage de toutes celles que j'avais versées pendant deux longues semaines.  
J'étais presque entier. Elle était là, devant moi. Alors comme pour être sûr de ça je me mis à courir vers elle. Il fallait que je lui dise, ici, devant tout le monde, l'équipe technique, que je l'aimais à en crever, que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle. Alice m'avait fait jurer devant Dieu de tout faire pour la récupérer si je la voyais. Elle devait savoir que le stage de Bella était ici puisqu'elle téléphonait régulièrement à Angela. Encore un signe pensais-je. Puis alors que j'arrivais devant elle, elle leva la main et la mit entre nous.

- « Ne t'avises même pas de m'approcher » cracha-t-elle, en pleurs. Elle partit en courant dans le sens inverse alors que le sourire d'Angie fanait.

- « Je suis désolée Edward. Je n'ai pas vraiment pu la préparer. » elle me regardait l'air désolé et partit à la suite de Bella.

_That you tell yourself again a thousand times  
(C'est ce que tu te dis encore un millier de fois.) _

_And the truth that makes us laugh  
(La vérité qui nous fait rire) _

_Will make you cry  
(Te fera pleurer)_

- « Ed' tu devrais t'asseoir mon vieux » me dit Ben alors que je regardais dans la direction qu'avait pris Bella. « Allez, viens, tu vas t'écrouler là ! » Il posait sa main sur mon épaule et me fit asseoir.

- « Elle me hait »

- « Elle t'aime »

- « Mais elle fuit »

- « Elle a mal »

- « Je me déteste »

- « Euh moi perso je comprends quedal » intervient Black.

- « On t'a pas demandé de comprendre » répondis-je avec haine.

- « Hey doucement Edward ! » me lançait Ben « Désolé Jacob. Edward est en quelque sorte le copain de Bella »

- « En quelque sorte ? » ce Black était vraiment un abruti de première !

- « C'est compliqué » répondit Ben, je savais qu'il voulait faire taire Jacob.

- « Tu veux dire que c'est pour elle tout ce vacarme au talk show ? » et là une lame de couteau dans la poitrine n'aurait pas fait plus mal.

_You wanna die? No?  
__(Tu veux mourir ? Non ?)_

- "Ouais" crachais-je. Si j'avais pu mourir à l'instant je l'aurais fait.

- « Tu veux la récupérer ? » me demanda-t-il.

- « Plus que tout »

- « Bien »

- « Quoi bien ? »

- « Bah je pourrais aider… » il me regardait comme un petit chiot qu'on aurait pris en faute.

- « Et comment tu comptes faire ça Jacob ? » j'appuyais bien sur le Jacob pour lui montrer le venin dans ma voix.

- « Tu veux qu'elle t'écoute non ? »

- « Oui » soupirais-je.

- « Il suffit de la forcer » dit-il avec un sourire.

- « Ah oui et tu comptes faire comment ? L'attacher ? L'enlever ? » il se mit à rire. Ben regardait notre échange verbal avec scepticisme. « Elle me déteste assez comme ça pour que je l'entraîne dans un traquenard pareil ! »

- « Je connais le site. Je me suis perdu et je suis tombé sur un local, un cabanon assez mignon d'ailleurs. Sa copine n'a qu'à l'entraîner là-bas pour je sais pas quoi et on vous coince tous les deux dedans jusqu'à ce que vous ayez parlé ! »

- « Ça va être compliqué » dit enfin Ben qui semblait réfléchir.

- « Je vois pas ce qui est compliqué »

…_Til you fall down a hole  
(Tu tombes dans un trou) _

_That's the one place we both know  
(C'est l'unique lieu que nous connaissons tous les deux.) _

_You'd take me with you if you could  
(Tu peux m'emmener avec toi si tu peux) _

_But I wouldn't go  
(Mais je n'irais pas)_

- « Bah tu vois Jacob, Angela qui est ma petite-amie et la meilleure amie de Bella risque de ne pas vouloir et puis Bella est assez perturbée en ce moment » je soupirais. Ben avait raison.

- « Ouais mais en attendant ils ont le regard mort tous les deux et quand ils se sont vus ont aurait dit qu'on allumait un feu de camp » comment ce gamin pouvait-il voir des trucs pareils alors qu'il ne devait même pas connaître le sentiment amoureux. J'étais bouche bée devant tant d'observation. « Fermes la bouche Cullen on dirait une sangsue ! Je suis peut-être un gamin mais je ne suis pas aveugle ! Ben, vas voir ta copine et parles lui du plan. La réunion de tournage a lieu après le déjeuner. Vous avez 2h30 » il nous fit un clin d'œil et partit rejoindre une des actrices que je ne connaissais que de vue.

- « Eh ben ! Ce petit en a » riait Ben. « Je vais voir Angela et Bella. Je te laisse mon téléphone et t'envois un message dès que je sais » il partit en me faisant un clin d'œil, me laissant seul à table avec la tasse dans laquelle Bella avait bu.

Je la pris et bus une gorgée de son café. Il s'agissait du même café que celui de New York, avec l'arôme noisette qui se déposait sur le palais et la langue. Le goût du café mélangé à l'odeur de Bella faisaient battre mon cœur. J'allais être enfermé avec elle. J'allais la récupérer. Le téléphone posé sur la table se mit à sonner d'un coup. Un message. **La Femme de Ma Vie**. Euh ouais...

**« C'est bon, Angie a calmé Bella et va l'amener dans le cabanon dont nous a parlé Jacob. Demandes-lui de t'y accompagner et de t'enfermer dedans, on te rejoint. Bon courage =) Ben »**

Je me levais et allais rejoindre Jacob qui comprit de suite et ne parla pas pendant tout le chemin. Nous arrivâmes devant un cabanon de bois, assez vieux qui semblait abrité des arbres. Arrivés devant la porte, nous l'ouvrîmes et Jacob la refermait derrière moi. Des trous dans le toit me permettaient de voir la lumière du jour, bien que le soleil ne semblait pas exister à Forks. Dans ce cabanon étaient entreposés des sapins et autres arbres en plastique. Pourquoi grand dieu en avaient-ils besoin alors que nous étions entourés d'une immense forêt ? J'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsque j'entendis des voix.

- « Bella ils veulent 3 sapins et une pousse de chêne. Je vais chercher les fleurs artificielles dans le cabanon en face » disait Angela.

- « Mais on ne tourne pas la scène de la clairière aujourd'hui » se plaignait Bella.

- « C'est pour l'essai de la nouvelle comédienne Bells ! Je ne sais pas moi ! Ils sont vraiment étranges ce matin les producteurs ! » Angela pouvait être persuasive apparemment.

- « Ok » soufflait ma Princesse.

Le cliquetis de la porte se fit entendre et je bloquais ma respiration. Je me mis dans un coin sombre pour qu'elle ne parte pas aussitôt qu'elle m'ait vu. La lumière filtrait et la porte s'ouvrait sur Bella, les yeux rouges et les sourcils froncés. Elle était si belle. Soudain la porte se referma derrière elle et on entendit le cliquetis d'une clef.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » cria-t-elle en se retournant et en tapant du poing contre la porte de bois.

Ce fut le moment que je choisis pour sortir de l'ombre. Je me sentais honteux de l'avoir attirée dans un tel piège et lorsqu'elle m'entendit et qu'elle me vit, alors ses yeux devinrent noirs de colère, ses joues devinrent rouges et des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Je voulais juste qu'elle m'écoute. J'allais la récupérer et tout lui avouer.

_Because sometimes…  
(Puisque parfois) _

_We both lose our minds…  
__(Nous perdons l'esprit tous les deux) _

_Find the better road…  
(Pour trouver un meilleur chemin.)_


	20. Arrangements

_BONSOIR PARIS! (ok je me trompe un peu :p)_

_J'espère que tout le monde passe une bonne fin de semaine et que vous n'avez pas trop chaud. N'oubliez pas de boire beaucoup et de pas manger trop de cochonneries le midi (c'était le conseil santé du jour lol)._

_Je souhaitais encore vous remercier. Pour tout. Presque 500 reviews quoi! Je suis choquée! Alors merci beaucoup =)_

_Réponses aux non inscrites :_

_Anne Laure : Merci! lol je savais pas que mes longs chapitres paraissaient si rapides à lire. Promis je t'en ferais un énorme lol Pour Alice, disons qu'elle est du genre à tout orchestrer et à penser plus vite que nous. Pour Jacob je dois t'avouer qu'il est en sursis... Je vais voir ce qu'il va devenir le petit ;) Pour mes résultats figures toi que je l'ai eu (le choc). Merci encore pour tout plein de bisous =)_

_Violette : Bienvenue =) Alors tu remarqueras que j'aime beaucoup faire ma sadique... pour votre bien évidemment (demandes aux filles lol) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt =)_

_Camoush963 : snifff à chaque fois je peux pas te répondre je suis triste :( Alors je le fais ici hihi Tu sais que je fais ça pour votre bien hein... Chaque chose en son temps non ? lol En tout cas merci à toi! Tu veux aller en cure de désintox ? lol Merci beaucoup, j'ai eu mon BTS... je suis contente. Bisous =)_

_Sarah : Bienvenue =) Oui tu as raison les mecs qui pleurent c'est mignon (enfin pas non plus tout le temps hein sinon SOS lol) Merci à toi de prendre du temps pour lire mes fantaisies et merci aussi de l'apprécier et de reviewer. C'est quelque chose qui me touche vraiment alors MERCI. J'espère que tu pourras lire ce chapitre alors... Sinon je te souhaite de supers vacances et amuses toi bien! Plein de bisous =)_

_Marion : merci beaucoup! Oui pour l'instant Jacob reste quelqu'un de convenable... J'en ai marre de le voir méchant et puis franchement dans le livre il n'a pas beaucoup de chance... J'aimerais donné une autre dimension au personnage alors je réfléchis lol La réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre. Bisous =)_

_Didi : Bienvenue =) Bella est têtue et assez compliquée... Tu vas voir ce soir si elle va l'écouter ;) Bisous =)_

_Ml46 : J'en connais une qui a faim! (enfin avec le temps la seule chose mangeable c'est la pastèque mdrrrr) J'aime beaucoup tes radottages! Bon ils me font devenir écarlate et j'ai l'ipression d'avoir les chevilles qui enflent à chaque fois mais vraiment je tenais tout particulier à te remercier. Tu es l'une des premières lectrices et c'est un peu comme si je te connaissais alors merci beaucoup pour le temps que tu mets à lire et commenter mon histoire =) Pour Jacob, je dirai qu'il n'est pas aussi bête que ça pour le moment et t'en fais pas jamais je ne pourrais frapper Edward... Enfin à part en plein coeur quoi... J'aime pas la violence lol (A moins que ce soit pour la bonne cause, du style Edward, un lit et moi lol *oups daydreaming* hihi).  
Oui mon weekend va être SUPERBE! J'ai vraiment hâte d'être demain matin pour récupérer ma voiture et de partir chercher mes vilaines... C'est un peu la réunion de famille parfaite lol Je prendrais évidemment des photos et j'ai une adresse mail! Donc euh ben envois moi un message avec la tienne (faut d'ailleurs que je pense à entrer celle de N'anas sinon elle va me tuer lol).  
Pour le BTS figures toi que je l'ai! Pfff j'y crois pas! Bref! Champagne lol  
Eclipse... Rien que d'y penser aussi! Pour être honnête j'ai de supers amies qui m'ont offert la convention puis les 2 Avant- premieres nationales... Du coup dimanche je vois Mike, Laurent, Felix et Paul... lol *se la pète absolument pas*. Pour le film je vais voir les deux séances à la suite *au cas où je comprends pas tout tu vois lol* en VO évidemment! *La voix de Rob*... ON A PERDU LAURAAAAAA! :p Voilà ma tite mamzelle. des poutoux =)_

_BonAventure : Merci beaucoup! Désolée d'être une sadique... C'est l'excitation du weekend lol Merci encore plein de bisous =)_

_Ma N'anas chérie =) : Arrête de te droguer avec mon histoire je veux pas qu'on te retrouve accro aux signes lol non parce que d'ici que tu te plantes de signes (style signes de la main mouahahahaha même pas drôle je sais :p) La chanson... Mwarf les chansons font partie intégrante de mon histoire... J'arrive pas à faire sans lol J'aime aussi Alice, j'aime la faire réagir et tout. quant à Jacob il est en sursis... Pour le moment il n'est pas important (pas même dans mon chapitre 28), cependant il peut devenir un personnage clé pour plus tard =) Tu sais très bien que je suis sadique! C'est pas nouveau et je crois que ça ne se guérit pas... Mwarf Mwarf lol Donc voilà la suite chou et puis bon weekend hein!  
PS : Bon je viens de rentrer ton adresse alors euh ben voilà lol Pour tes exams je croise fort les doigts! Pour moi... ben j'ai mon BTS avec plus de 12! Je suis sur les fesses (aïe d'ailleurs lol) Des bisous =)_

_Sam : Merci t'es un amour =) Et euh oui oui tu gères niveau intuition féminine ;) Bisous_

_Voilà mes choupettes!_

_Un gros bisou d'amour à mes vilaines que je vois demain (AAAAAAA) : Nathy, Sam, Popo, Sandra, Soph, Niouk et Cathou à qui je pense fort! Marn et grande soeur vous aime fort!_

_Binou chou on se voit lundi soir =)_

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Arrangements

**POV BELLA**

Souffrance. Peine. Amour. Haine. Colère. Joie. Chaleur. Choc.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ! » hurlais-je alors qu'Edward me regardait avec son air de chien battu. Traitre. Sublime. Menteur.

- « Il faut qu'on parle Prin… » Princesse. Preux Chevalier. Trahison.

- « Ne m'appelles surtout pas comme ça ! » Supercherie.

- « Laisses-moi au moins t'expliquer ! »

- « M'expliquer quoi Cullen ? Que ton but était de te taper une fan pour qu'on vous foute la paix ta dinde et toi ? Ou alors que t'avais juste besoin de coucher avec une idiote pour te venger de la tromperie de ta blondasse écervelée ! » Tromperie. Poignard. Mal. Emeraudes.

- « Parce que tu penses vraiment que j'ai joué la comédie ? » il semblait hors de lui. « Tu crois que j'ai voulu te mettre dans mon pieu pour me prouver que j'étais un mec ! Tu crois que la gueule que je tire c'est parce que je vis le parfait amour avec cette traînée ! »

- « L'insulter ne changera rien ! Laisses-moi sortir Edward ou je crie » son prénom dans ma bouche était comme du venin qui atteignait mon cœur. Morsure. Tristesse. Enfer. Paradis.

- « Mais comment tu peux croire une putain de seconde qu'elle est enceinte de moi alors qu'elle couchait avec un autre en même temps et qu'elle me demandait toujours de mettre une protection ? »

- « Oh bien sûr ! Le coup de la capote ! Bien évidemment ! Putain de cinéma ! » j'en avais ras le bol. Toute la colère accumulée ce soir là sortait de moi. Rage. Incompréhension. Destruction.

- « Parce que tu penses que je joue là ? Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais amené ici pour jouer ? Encore ? J'en ai assez de jouer Bella. » Je le regardais. Je voulais dire quelque chose mais un truc m'en empêchait. « Bella, sans toi je suis une épave ! Regardes la tête que j'ai ! Ça fait deux semaines que je vis plus ! J'ai plus d'oxygène ! T'es partie comme ça sans même attendre une explication ! »

- « Parce que voir son petit ami la main sur le ventre de son ex copine, devant le monde entier, annonçant leur mariage et l'arrivée de leur bébé c'est vrai que ça fait du bien Edward ! Ça fait tellement de bien que je suis devenue folle ! Tu crois que je dors la nuit ? Ben non je ne dors plus parce que ta chère Tanya la blondasse s'amuse à venir me narguer avec son énorme ventre et sa bague 36 carats que tu lui aurais offert ! » je devais être rouge de colère. Nous n'avions pas bougé de nos places. Je me tenais à la porte tandis qu'il était à l'autre bout du cabanon, soit à 2-3 mètres environ.

- « Mais elle n'est pas enceinte ! »

- « Le talk show disait le contraire ! »

- « As-tu au moins regardé ce truc jusqu'à la fin ? »

- « Mais voyons ! Tu voulais aussi que j'aille vous rejoindre pour fêter la nouvelle ? » Idiot. Briseur de cœur. Même moule que Charlie. Douleur.

- « Si tu avais regardé la fin mon cœur tu n'aurais pas réagit comme ça ! »

- « Mon cœur ? » Salaud. « Mon cœur Edward ? Ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça ! Et laisses-moi sortir de ce cabanon ! » j'avais hurlé. J'étais vraiment verte. Alors comme il ne réagissait pas je fis la chose qui me semblait la plus sensée « Angela, Anne-Sophie Weber si tu es dehors tu as intérêt d'ouvrir cette foutue porte ou je la défonce moi-même ! » j'entendis rire de dehors et un « même pas en rêve » était crié.

Bien. J'allais devoir me débrouiller toute seule pour ce coup-là. Je me tournais vers la porte en lançant un regard noir à Edward et commençais à pousser la porte avec mon épaule. Emmett m'avait montré des techniques de football américain un soir. Je commençais à cogner quand je sentis deux bras forts m'entourer. Odeur. Edward. Aimer. Douceur. Erreur. Déception.

- « Lâches-moi ! »

- « Tu vas te faire mal Princesse » il avait parlé d'une voix douce. Sa bouche était à mon oreille. Mes cheveux balayaient mon visage et Edward ne me lâchait pas. Il inspirait comme pour se souvenir de mon odeur. Un soupir de contentement s'échappait de ses lèvres. « Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué » murmura-t-il. Je me débattais et il enlevait directement ses bras.

- « Parce que tu crois que je vais te croire comme ça ? Je te faisais confiance Edward. J'étais amoureuse de toi ! Tu m'avais promis ! Mais tu n'es qu'un mec pas vrai ? Tu as l'argent et les filles alors pourquoi s'encombrer d'une pauvre tarte comme moi ? » je pleurais. Ça faisait si mal.

- « Et toi alors ? Tu as vraiment cru Tanya alors que je t'avais promis être amoureux de toi ! Comment veux-tu que je pense à quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais regardes Bella ! Vois comment je suis ! Comment t'as pu croire ces conneries ? En fait c'était ça, tu te foutais de moi, tu voulais juste voir ce que ça pouvait faire de coucher avec Edward Cullen ! Putain mais ce mec c'est de la comédie ! Je pensais que tu aimais Edward et pas une célébrité de m… ! » il avait la voix enrouée et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Acteur. Pacotilles. Tendresse. Câlin. Réconfort.

- « Comment oses-tu ? Je t'ai donné ma virginité imbécile ! Tu crois que je la donnerais au premier venu ! Tu penses vraiment que je n'aimais que ta foutue célébrité ? »

- « J'en sais rien. Je sais plus » il s'effondra sur le sol, la tête dans ses mains. Non mais il jouait à quoi ? C'était à moi d'être blâmée !

- « Tu crois que tu vas m'amadouer en t'écroulant comme dans un film ? »

- « Tu sais quoi Swan ? Tu peux sortir. J'ai compris. Je ne suis qu'un abruti fini. J'aime une fille super qui ne s'en rend pas compte et qui ne souhaite pas m'entendre parce qu'elle n'en a rien à foutre. Alors pour une putain de fois, j'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer à l'acteur et j'aimerais que tous autant que vous êtes vous me fichiez la paix. Dis à tes patrons de chercher un autre Anthony. Je me casse. » Il se relevait, me passait devant et sortit une clef qu'il tourna dans la serrure pour ouvrir la porte. « T'es libre »

Et il sortit comme ça, sans rien dire de plus. Sans se battre. J'étais encore plus en colère et j'étais peinée qu'il ne se batte pas pour nous. C'était une attitude ridicule, je me sentais ridicule mais j'avais envie qu'il se batte pour nous. Même si ce nous n'existait pas j'aurais voulu qu'il se batte. J'étais une chieuse indécrottable mais tant pis. Je sortais à mon tour pour voir le regard peiné d'Angie, lourd de reproches puis celui de Ben.

- « Alors tu abandonnes Edward ? Tu ne te bats même pas pour cet amour que tu décris » Edward fit volte face et couru pour me rejoindre, se plantant face à moi. Son haleine fouettait mon visage et ses yeux rouges me scrutaient.

- « Si tu savais à quel point maintenant j'ai envie de t'embrasser, te toucher, te respirer. Si tu pouvais voir la lame que tu viens d'enfoncer dans mon cœur Bella. Ça ne sert à rien de se battre si la bataille est perdue d'avance. Tu ne m'aimes pas. J'ai pas la force d'aimer pour deux » j'étais sur les rotules. Le souffle me manquait et je réprimais un sanglot.

- « Bats-toi » murmurais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- « Tu ne veux pas que je me batte. Tu l'as dit dans la cabane »

- « Prouves-moi que tu m'aimes » le défiais-je. « Prouves-moi que j'ai tort » j'étais catégorique. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans une série B mais j'en avais rien à faire. Je voulais qu'Edward m'aime comme je l'aime, malgré la brûlure qu'avait subit mon cœur.

- « Et comment ? » il s'était encore rapproché et je me sentais défaillir. Il se recula et me jaugea « Tu refuses de regarder la suite de l'émission »

- « Je ne l'ai pas »

- « Moi je l'ai » criait Angie.

- « Alors regardes-là. S'il te plaît. » il avait l'air suppliant.

- « Ce n'est pas une émission qui va me faire changer d'avis »

- « Alors regardes-là et dis-moi cet après-midi si tu veux toujours que je me batte. Mais Bella, si tu ne m'aimes pas cela n'a aucun intérêt. »

- « Parce que je suis la seule aveugle apparemment »

- « Ce qui veut dire ? »

- « Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai une sale tête ? »

- « Même malade, vieille, boutonneuse ou avec la varicelle vous serez toujours la plus belle des Princesses » son ton était triste.

- « Alors prouvez-moi que j'ai raison d'être tombée amoureuse d'un preux chevalier »

- « Il est chanceux »

- « Il ne le sera pas si il n'est pas vaillant au combat. Edward j'ai mal. Tu m'as détruit de l'intérieur. Ne t'attends pas à ce que j'oublie tout, ni à ce que je te pardonne maintenant »

- « Alors attends-toi à être harcelée de mots d'amour, de déclarations ridicules et d'attentions en tout genre »

- « Je vais avoir du mal à t'accorder ma confiance »

- « Je te prouverais que j'en suis digne »

- « Bien »

- « Bien »

- « Je dois aller voir le réalisateur » j'avais oublié qu'il m'avait demandé de l'aide sur la scène qui suivait le déjeuner.

- « Je peux t'accompagner ? »

- « Je ne crois pas. Angela ? »

- « Ouep. Je viens. Je vais pouvoir te montrer la vidéo de mon I Pod aussi » elle m'embarqua mais fit un clin d'œil à Edward, que je vis puisqu'il n'était pas dicret du tout.

Ben restait avec lui et mon cœur se serrait. J'avais encore mal mais le trou dans ma poitrine avait disparu. J'aimais Edward d'un amour que je ne connaissais même pas. Je n'étais plus la fan d'avant, celle qui voyait tous ces trucs étranges.  
Non en réalité ces signes me menaient juste à la personne qui me correspondait, qui me complétait et surtout qui me faisait sentir entière et amoureuse. On ne sait jamais ce qu'est l'amour avant de rencontrer son autre moitié. Bien souvent on ne la trouve pas et on erre parmi les autres comme si nous touchions le bonheur du bout des doigts. Du plus profond de mon être j'aimais Edward. J'aimais ses sales manières, ses défauts, son haleine matinale, sa manie de ne jamais rabaisser la cuvette des toilettes ou de ne pas savoir cuire ses pâtes et couper sa viande. En réalité ce mec me faisait me dépasser moi-même et il avait fait tant d'efforts pendant ce mois où nous étions comme dans un cocon que je savais qu'il ne pouvait y avoir que lui.

- « Il t'aime »

- « Mmmm… »

- « Bells »

- « On verra bien »

- « C'est déjà tout vu »

- « Montres-moi cette foutue vidéo entremetteuse à la noix ! » elle se mit à rire et sortit un objet de sa poche. Le fameux I Pod.

Angela me tendit l'appareil après avoir réglé la vidéo à un moment précis. Je regardais alors dans le minuscule écran un Edward mort de peur, énervé et aussi pressé.

**« Tanya n'est pas enceinte de moi. Nous n'allons pas nous marier. En réalité nous sommes séparés depuis plus d'un mois. Je suis amoureux de la plus extraordinaire des personnes. Elle est ma vie désormais et je refuse de jouer la comédie plus longtemps. Désolé mais je dois la rejoindre et arrêter cette mascarade. Demandez à Tanya de qui est le petit, je suis sûr que cela vous intéressera plus que ma vie amoureuse. Merci Ellen et merci à ceux qui m'ont donné la possibilité d'être ce que je suis. Et… Euh… Je sais que ce n'est pas approprié mais… Isabella Marie Swan je vous aime et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'éviter de prendre ce fichu avion »**

Sur ce monologue il partit sans un regard en arrière vers une Tanya qui pleurait faussement et une Ellen qui avait un grand sourire. La vidéo s'arrêtait et je m'apercevais des larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage.

- « Deux heures plus tard tous les journaux en parlaient. Je les ai tous gardés. La fameuse Isabella Marie Swan a fait un tabac et tous les journalistes te recherchaient. Félix, ton rédacteur a même dû les mener vers une fausse piste » Angela semblait fière de son effet.

- « C'était un simple coup de pub ? »

- « Oui. Le lendemain Tanya a publié un démenti vous demandant pardon. Mais ça n'empêche pas Rosalie de lui coller un procès sur le dos. Elle vous représente Edward et toi d'ailleurs. »

- « Rosalie ? »

- « Oui je… enfin je parlais avec elle et Alice quand tu prenais ta douche… Plus avec Alice qu'avec Rose mais bon. On avait établi des plans… Ça fait une semaine que je suis au courant pour Edward. Je veux dire… Je savais qu'il était l'acteur mystère » elle était fière d'elle mais baissait les yeux.

- « Alors tu cachais des choses derrière mon dos ? » tentais-je.

- « Bells tu étais pire qu'après le départ de ton père ! » ce souvenir raviva la douleur de mon cœur. « Désolée. Mais Edward est vraiment amoureux de toi. Il ne jouait pas. Il a voulu nous parlé mais je l'ai envoyé bouler ce soir là. Tu étais incapable de ne pas hurler ou pleurer et puis tu étais dans un état catatonique. »

- « Et comment je suis censée rattraper ça ? »

- « Fais-le mariner un peu » elle souriait.

- « Ang »

- « Je sais. Mais tu peux lui faire confiance. Alice a dit qu'il était une épave. Je crois que tu as eu une preuve de son attachement à toi »

- « Certes »

- « Donc tu vas lui pardonner ? »

- « Je vais y réfléchir »

Elle souriait puis me prit par le bras pour rejoindre notre réalisateur Jason Jenks ainsi que Charles. Ils avaient besoin de conseils sur la première scène du livre, qui se déroulait dans une clairière.

**POV EDWARD**

Cette confrontation avec Bella m'avait épuisé tant moralement que physiquement. Je savais qu'elle était têtue mais j'ai vraiment cru la perdre lorsque je suis sorti du cabanon. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à me resituer ni à savoir ce que je devais faire. Une chose était sûre, je devais me battre. Elle m'aimait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'a dit Ben lorsque Bella et Angela sont parties. Il m'a dit que je devais juste lui prouver que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle et que je pouvais être un type de confiance.

Nous étions de retour à la cafétéria et nous vîmes le réalisateur Jenks parler avec un homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

- « C'est qui lui ? » demandais-je à Ben.

- « Monsieur Bertie. C'est notre prof, il est responsable de la section de Bella. C'est un vieil ami de sa famille aussi mais bon il a quand même fait passer le test à Bells. Elle a eu les meilleurs résultats. Ses réponses ont franchement étonné toute la section, tu aurais vu la tête des autres étudiants quand Bertie a lu tout ça à voix haute » Ben était un chic type. Je l'aimais bien, il me faisait penser à Jaz plus jeune.

- « Bella a toujours su écrire je pense » je disais ça comme si je le savais.

- « Angie m'a dit qu'elle s'échappait par la musique, la lecture, les films et l'écriture. Ce sont ses seuls moyens d'extérioriser les choses qu'elle ressent » répondit-il alors que Jenks se raclait la gorge.

- « Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur le tournage du film _Crépuscule_. Comme vous le savez il s'agit de l'adaptation du livre du même nom. L'auteure Stephie Mayer est d'ailleurs ici aujourd'hui pour rencontrer chacun des acteurs. » il montrait alors une jeune femme dans la trentaine, brune, un peu ronde mais avec un sourire très communicatif. Bella se tenait à côté, elle était toute rouge. Je souris en voyant ça, je savais qu'elle adorait lire les romans de cette auteure et qu'elle devait être très impressionnée. Jenks poursuivait « Je lui laisserais la parole juste après. Comme vous vous en doutez, une partie de l'équipe était présente depuis deux semaines afin de repérer les endroits les plus beaux pour le tournage. Ainsi nous avons eu la chance d'avoir avec nous une équipe brillante de littéraires et de scientifiques composée de Monsieur Charles Bertie » il montrait l'homme aux cheveux gris, « d'Angela Weber, de Ben Cheney qui se trouve à côté d'Edward Cullen et enfin mademoiselle Bella Swan ici présente auprès de notre auteure préférée » il montrait Bella qui rougissait de plus belle. Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre dans le réfectoire. Je tournais la tête et me rendis compte que tous les garçons présents bavaient sur ma Bella. Je leur lançais un regard noir et certains d'entre eux comprirent le message. « Ils nous ont vraiment aidé et ont trouvé les parfaits lieux de tournage. Cependant comme vous devez aussi le savoir nous avons eu un énorme problème concernant le rôle principal. Le personnage de Marie étant très important nous voulions trouver la personne idéale et cela n'est pas arrivé, du moins jusqu'à il y a deux semaines lorsque Stephie s'est présentée à l'équipe. Elle va tout vous expliquer maintenant alors j'ai hâte de travailler avec tout le monde. Le tournage commencera réellement demain. Monsieur Cullen et sa partenaire sont seulement réquisitionnés pour l'après-midi afin de tester leur compatibilité à l'écran, donc nous ferons des shootings de la scène de la clairière » Jenks descendit de la petite estrade et aidait Stephie Mayer à s'y installer.

- « Waouh ! Bonjour tout le monde ! Je dois dire que je suis hyper impressionnée. Ce livre est un peu mon bébé et savoir qu'il va se transformer en film me fout une sacré trouille ! Bref, sachez que je serai là une fois par semaine, pour les scènes les plus importantes et que j'ai laissé mes coordonnées si vous avez des questions, enfin je parle surtout pour les acteurs. Bref. Le personnage de Marie est pour moi central et j'aime ce personnage de tout mon cœur. Elle est un peu la personne que j'aimerais être et je l'avais imaginé précisément dans mon esprit. Quand j'ai vu l'équipe il y a deux semaines j'avais peur qu'on ne trouve pas cette personne. Puis une jeune femme est apparue et elle a trébuché sur un des fils » elle se mit à regarder Bella qui est devenue couleur pivoine. Sans m'en rendre compte je me glissais parmi l'assistance et vint me poster près d'elle, comme pour lui montrer mon soutien. Il était évident que Bella serait une Marie excellente, elle est Marie sans le savoir me dis-je. « Bella est la Marie que j'imaginais. Donc Bella j'aimerais beaucoup vous voir jouer dans ce film et de rendre ma Marie vivante » Stephie fit un signe de la main à Bella qui se sentit pâlir. Je savais qu'elle était timide, cela ne sera pas facile pour elle.

Bella tourna alors la tête vers moi et je lui offris le plus beau des sourires dont j'étais capable. Elle me regarda, une étincelle dans les yeux et déposa un baiser sur ma joue, délicatement puis prit la main tendue par l'auteure. En haut de l'estrade elle était toute rouge et gênée. J'entendis applaudir où se trouvait Ben et je voyais Angela sourire, applaudir et pleurer à l'autre bout de l'estrade. Je me mis alors à l'acclamer et toute la salle le fit aussi. Elle était rayonnante. Jenks se racla la gorge et le silence fut.

- « Je vous en prie Bella » dit-il alors qu'un silence s'était installé.

- « Euh… Eh bien… Je ne suis pas très douée pour les discours. Waouh… Hum… Moi ? Marie ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire ? J'aime ce personnage. Moins que celui d'Anthony je dois l'avouer, d'ailleurs dommage que je sois une fille » la salle riait. « Ouais, donc euh… C'est un honneur d'être choisie sans rien demander. Je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur mais euh… Mademoiselle Mayer je suis vraiment l'une de vos lectrices et être, euh, choisie par vous c'est, hum, un véritable honneur. Je vais tenter d'être à la hauteur mais euh, je ne suis pas vraiment une bonne actrice alors, ben, nous verrons » elle haussait les épaules et tourna son regard vers Angela qui levait son pouce en signe d'approbation.

Toute l'équipe l'applaudissait alors qu'elle aidait Stephie à descendre. Je la regardais avec de grands yeux. J'allais jouer à l'amoureux transit avec ma Bella dans un film. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus fou : jouer avec la femme qu'on aime dans un film romantique ou bien voir sa plus grande fan devenir la femme de sa vie et sa partenaire dans un film. Alors que j'y pensais, Bella se dirigea vers moi avec un sourire léger.

- « Partenaires ? » me demanda-t-elle.

- « Tu es consciente qu'il y a des scènes d'amour dans ce livre ? » testais-je.

- « Tu es conscient que ta question est ridicule ? » souriait-elle.

- « Je vais vous aimer Isabella Swan »

- « Je vais vous regarder faire Edward Cullen » et elle partit en direction d'Angela, en lui sautant dans les bras, elles riaient aux éclats toutes les deux. Un nouveau raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

- « S'il vous plaît ! » demandait Jenks. « Il est temps de déjeuner pour fêter le commencement du tournage. Il est 12h30, nous commencerons les shootings à 14h. Je vous invite donc à profiter du buffet. Bon appétit ! » et il se dirigea lui-même vers le buffet.

Je sentis alors une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me tournais et fut étonné de voir Stephie Mayer, les joues rosies et un sourire gêné sur son visage rond.

- « Edward Cullen ? »

- « Enchanté mademoiselle Mayer »

- « Stephie »

- « Edward » elle souriait. Elle était rigolote avec sa bouille de bébé.

- « Je suis vraiment honorée que vous ayez accepté le rôle, Edward » me dit-elle avec le regard perçant.

- « Eh bien, euh… J'aime beaucoup votre bouquin et je dois avouer qu'Anthony est un personnage très intéressant »

- « Il est torturé »

- « Il est amoureux » dis-je en jetant un œil à Bella.

- « Je vois » elle rit. « Bella Swan est un sacré bout de femme. Tellement comme Marie. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est sortie de mon bouquin »

- « Elle pourrait »

- « Vous la connaissez ? » elle ne semblait pas vraiment curieuse, juste intriguée. « Pardon je ne voulais pas être impolie » s'expliquait-elle.

- « Non, non, vous ne l'êtes pas du tout. Bella… Hum elle et moi nous connaissons oui »

- « La fille dont vous parliez chez Ellen ? » j'arquais un sourcil. « Il fallait bien que je me renseigne sur mon Anthony »

- « C'est elle »

- « Elle mérite d'être heureuse. Je veux dire, elle est spéciale. Elle semblait vide il y a deux semaines mais elle m'a épaté par son travail. Elle vit le roman comme je l'ai vécu lors de l'écriture. »

- « Elle est douée »

- « Exactement » elle sourit et Bella se retourna au même moment, me regardant un sourire aux lèvres.

- « Je pense que c'est une invitation à la rejoindre » dit alors Stephie, me sortant de ma contemplation.

- « Je dois me racheter » dis-je. Je ne connaissais même pas cette femme mais je lui parlais de ma vie comme ça.

- « Alors bonne chance. » me dit-elle avant de partir puis elle se retourna vers moi « Anthony aurait sans doute décroché la lune et abandonné son immortalité pour Marie. Alors peut-être serait-il judicieux de suivre son exemple » je la regardais ébahit et lui fit un merci de la tête en me dirigeant vers Bella.

Elle était en pleine discussion avec Angela qui lui fit signe que quelqu'un approchait. Bella se retourna pour plonger ses yeux chocolat dans les miens. A cette vue mon cœur s'enflamma et ma respiration se coupa.

- « Je me demandais si ma partenaire voulait bien me faire l'honneur de déjeuner à ma table » lui dis-je en parfait gentleman.

- « Oh » laissa-t-elle échapper en se tournant vers Angie comme pour lui demander son approbation une nouvelle fois.

- « Vas-y Bells, je vais manger avec Ben » dit-elle et là elle me lança un regard qui me fit réagir immédiatement.

- « Vous pourriez manger avec nous aussi » dis-je à Angela et vu le sourire qu'elle me fit, je marquais des points. Je compris donc qu'il fallait que je prenne en considération la meilleure amie de celle que j'aimais car elle était celle qui serait mon allié, qui m'aiderait à gagner la guerre.

- « Dans ce cas » dit Bella en se dirigeant vers le buffet. Ben nous rejoignait. Je pris Bella par le bras. « Quoi ? » me demanda-t-elle, étonné par mon geste.

- « Une Princesse ne se sert pas seule. Dis-moi ce que tu veux et vas t'asseoir à table je t'apporte ton repas » elle souriait puis reprit son sérieux.

- « Je ne suis pas un bébé je peux me servir seule » dit-elle fermement.

- « Je sais mais c'est un peu un honneur de pouvoir servir la plus belle fille du tournage… Hum enfin désolé Angela »

- « Pas de soucis » dit-elle, serrant la main de Ben dans la sienne « J'ai le même genre de chevalier » Ben riait et l'embrassait.

- « Alors ? » demandais-je à Bella.

- « Un point pour toi Cullen » et elle se séparait de moi pour aller s'asseoir alors qu'Angela la suivait.

En me dirigeant vers le buffet je prenais tout ce que je vis. J'avais deux assiettes remplies de toute sorte de nourriture en espérant que Bella trouve son bonheur. Je posais les assiettes sur la table et allait chercher une bouteille de son soda préféré, le mien par la même occasion et allais me mettre en face d'elle. Nous partagions les victuailles, discutant de tout et de rien. Angela me fit un clin d'œil et je compris qu'elle avait vu la vidéo. La bataille est déclarée et elle allait commencer cet après-midi avec le shooting. J'allais lui prouver que je l'aimais et retrouver sa confiance. Parole de Cullen.


	21. Acte Premier

_Amis du mercredi ECLIPSE!_

_Ok c'est ringard lol_

_Tout d'abord désolée dans mon retard pour les réponses mais avec le weekend de folie que j'ai passé j'avais pas trop le choix.  
Petit debrief rapide : La convention Twilight était super interessante... J'ai eu l'immence chance de rencontrer Edi (Laurent), Daniel (Felix), Michael (Mike) et Alex (Paul). Je tiens à préciser que Michael est vraiment génial et adorable, Alex pas vraiment sympa, Edi un peu bizarre et Daniel super beau, d'ailleurs j'ai une photo avec lui... Bon c'est sûr je suis une naine près de lui mais Dieu qu'il est beau =) *Ne surtout pas le répéter à Binou il va être jalou :p*_

_Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires. sans vous mon histoire n'aurait pas atteint de telles dimensions ;)_

_Réponses aux non inscrites :_

_Camoush963 : je vais finir frustrée de pas pouvoir t'envoyer de réponses lol Mais bon ton enthousiasme balaye ça d'un coup et me fait devenir rouge pivoine lol La réconciliation n'est pas vraiment faite... Ils font un pas l'un vers l'autre et Edward l'aime tellement qu'il pourrait écrocher la lune ou qu'importe tant qu'il peut la serrer fort dans ses bras. Je me sens vraiment honorée que tu aimes tant mon histoire, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup =) Oui je suis bien allée à l'avant premiere d'eclipse (désolée je suis fâchée avec les titres français lol). Que dire sur le film... Il est bien franchement pas mal mais bon erreurs dans le script et puis ce n'est définitivement pas celui que je préfère (déjà en livre alors bon lol). Mais A VOIR car très beau =)_

_Sam : tu gères la fougère c'est vrai j'avoue lol Merci pour tout =) Rose c'est un peu la revanche d'une blonde mdrrr_

_Ml46 : Ben attends normal que tu sois toujours la même! ET HEUREUSEMENT! Edward va devoir prouver qu'il l'aime en effet mais je pense qu'il doit juste montrer à Bella à quel point elle compte pour lui, à quel point sans elle il n'est rien qu'une carcasse sans âme (beurk la visualisation lol) Le mercredi est un jour béni (surtout pur Eclipse). Que te dire du film ? Si tu es vraiment "fan" du livre attends toi à des surprises... Moi j'ai tendance à vouloir coller au livre et je me retrouve souvent frustrée ou déçue... Cinématographiquement parlant ce volet est magnifique... Différent des autres, la BO entraîne bien (contrairement au mauvais placement dans New Moon) mais il manque un petit truc... Je ne sais pas encore lequel car je ne l'ai vu que deux fois mais dès que je mets le doigt dessus je te le dirai lol Pour les rencontres comme j'ai dit plus haut j'ai vu certains acteurs mais bon à la convention... Personne n'était là pour la 1ere :( J'aurais aimer voir les Cullen mais bon sniffouille CHAMPAGNE! Pfff me parle pas de mes chevilles avec la chaleur elles enflent les mauvaises! Et pour tout te dire je hais me lancer des fleurs donc ça devrait le faire :p Par contre évites le Christophe Maé j'ai failli m'étouffer :p Des bisous ma belle =) Allez files voir Eclipse ;)_

_Marion : Merci beaucoup =) Arf j'ai pas voulu te faire peur lol mais bon c'est rigolo de voir réagir les gens différement... Pour Marie eh bien je pense que c'est dans l'ordre des choses, un peu comm une évidence même si j'ai beaucoup hésiter à le faire... Plein de bisous =)_

_Anne Laure : Merci à toi d'être toujours là à me lire et à reviewer et à apprécier! Tu es l'une des premières et franchement te voir tous les jours où je poste ça me fait vraiment plaisir alors MERCI. Jacob va sans doute être moins immature et plus à l'écoute des autres ;) T'en fais pas! Et puis merci pour tes félicitations =)_

_Majea : Je partage ton opinion et en même temps non lol Edward n'a pas su réagir et "qui ne dit mot consent"... Bella en a déjà eu plein la tête, ce que tu apprendras dans les prochains chapitres. Elle se sent constamment en danger de souffrir donc... Edward lui est assez déboussolé, il ne sait pas comment agir ou comment être parce qu'il n'a jamais été amoureux à ce point... C'est compliqué et irrationnel tu vois ? Mes deux personnages sont assz spéciaux... Ils sont un peu cassés et un peu "out" si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Ils se sont reconstruits comme ils pouvaient avec leurs craintes... ;) Merci beaucoup! Je suis hypra contente de tes réactions et il me tarde d'avoir les prochaines =) Plein de bisous_

_Ma N'anas : T'inquiètes pas ma biquette je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps avec ce weekend de folie lol Comment as-tu trouvé Eclipse ? Tu m'en parleras ce soir sur msn car je t'ai ENFIN rentrée dans mes contacts (youhou *fais la danse de la vache msn*) Bisous_

_Voilà c'est fini! Je suis sûre qu'aujourd'hui tout le monde va aller voir Eclipse alors je vous souhaite à tous un bon visionnage et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'aime beaucoup en parler lol_

_Je fais de gros bisous à celles qui illuminent mes journées : Mes vilaines chéries, Cathou, Marn et ma soeur FF._

Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer possède les personnages, je ne fais que jouer avec ;)

_Binou tu étais vraiment fantastique... Si j'avais eu des larmes j'aurais pleuré lorsque tu t'énervais et lorsque tu as posé un genou à terre. I'm proud of you. =)_

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Acte Premier

**POV BELLA**

_Feeling Good - Muse_

J'avais l'impression de nager en plein délire. D'abord les retrouvailles mouvementées avec Edward, puis la demande de Stephie Mayer et maintenant je me retrouvais dans la petite clairière que j'avais découvert il y a un peu moins d'une semaine, avec un script à la main. J'étais allongée dans l'herbe entre les fleurs artificielles que la production avait plantées, le vent diffusait une légère brise et je sentais l'odeur d'Edward tout autour de moi. Je connaissais cette scène par cœur, avec Angela nous l'avions lu et relu pour trouver l'endroit parfait donc je savais presque toutes les lignes de Marie. J'avais cependant la trouille. Je n'étais pas une actrice et je réalisais que cette situation était plutôt étrange.

_Birds flying high  
(Les oiseaux volent haut) _

_You know how I feel  
(Tu sais ce que je ressens) _

_Sun in the sky  
(Le soleil dans le ciel) _

_You know how I feel  
(Tu sais ce que je ressens) _

_Breeze driftin' on by  
(La brise s'emporte) _

_You know how I feel  
(Tu sais ce que je ressens)_

Il y a deux mois je n'étais qu'une fille banale et aujourd'hui je devenais comédienne principale d'un film inspiré du livre qui m'avait fait rêvé alors que ça n'allait pas.  
Quant à Edward, eh bien même si ce n'était pas encore réglé, je me sentais pousser des ailes dès que je le regardais. J'étais une idiote et j'avais peur de me réveiller dans ma vieille chambre de Phoenix avec Renée dans mes pattes ou alors Phil et ses coups de batte de baseball dans le jardin.  
Je fis alors un truc assez idiot, je me pinçais, comme pour me réveiller immédiatement plutôt que de croire à un si beau rêve. Mais je ne me réveillais pas. Pour la deuxième fois le réalisateur parlait et me sortait de ma rêverie.

- « Bien. Alors Marie est dans cette clairière après une dispute avec ses parents sur son avenir. Elle est tranquillement allongée lorsqu'elle entend des pas. Bella tu dois avoir l'air affolé. Lorsque tu vois qu'il s'agit d'Anthony, ton camarade de classe, tu ne te détends pas pour autant. Je te rappelle qu'il te fait peur et surtout qu'il t'ignore depuis plus d'un an. Edward, toi tu es perdu depuis la nuit des temps. L'immortalité te pèse et le fait que tes parents soient morts te brise. Tu n'es sociable avec personne mais tu es secrètement amoureux de Marie depuis qu'elle a emménagé avec ses parents. Néanmoins tu refuses de t'attacher à qui que ce soit de peur de perdre une nouvelle fois des gens qui te sont chers. Compris ? »

- « Ok » dîmes Edward et moi en même temps. Il me fit un sourire que mon cœur eu du mal à réprimer un soubresaut.

- « Bien donc on tourne. Plan 5, caméra 2 en contre-plongée et caméra 1 en transversal. Je veux la caméra 3 qui colle à Marie et la caméra 4 qui suit Anthony. Caméra 5 pour une vue d'ensemble. Tout est prêt ? » des « oui » fusèrent et Jenks se mit à crier « ACTION ».

_It's a new dawn  
(C'est une nouvelle aube) _

_It's a new day  
(C'est un nouveau jour) _

_It's a new life  
(C'est une nouvelle vie) _

_For me..  
(Pour moi) _

_And I'm feeling good  
(Et je me sens bien)_

J'agissais normalement, la souffrance était plutôt facile à jouer lorsqu'on avait mal et que l'on replongeait dans la douleur. Mes yeux picotaient comme à chaque fois que je repensais à Charlie et mon estomac se nouait. J'étais dans mes pensées une nouvelle fois lorsque j'entendis des pas, ceux d'Edward et je me rappelais comment être effrayée. Les yeux ronds et la main sur le cœur je me relevais brusquement pour faire face à un Anthony plus vrai que nature. Edward avait les traits tirés, signe de fatigue mais je voyais qu'il accentuait sur sa fatigue. Il était époustouflant. Ses sourcils froncés, ses mains dans ses poches de jean. Je me rappelais que j'avais un texte à déballer.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici Mason ? »

- « Je pourrais vous poser la même question Brandon »

- « Peu importe » dis-je en prenant le sac de cours qui traînait à mes pieds.

Puis comme l'indiquait le script je commençais à partir et visualisait le morceau de bois à quelques centimètres de moi et sur lequel je devais trébucher pour me retrouver dans les bras d'Anthony. Je marchais droit sur lui puis me pris le pied dans le fameux bout de bois sans vraiment l'avoir fait exprès. Edward me rattrapa in extremis, comme toujours pensais-je, et m'aida à me relever tel un véritable gentleman.

- « Mais tu peux pas faire attention ! » marmonna-t-il alors que nos yeux s'accrochaient comme prévu. Les yeux émeraudes d'Edward brillaient et ses sourcils se fronçaient de nouveau. Il était le parfait Anthony. Puis comme ça il m'embrassa, comme prévu. Ce baiser était si doux que j'en serais morte. Cependant je me rappelais mon texte, le repoussais violemment en le faisant reculer de trois pas.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ! » et là je le dépassais puis partais en direction de l'épaisse forêt.

- « COUPEZ ! » criait Jenks.

Waouh. Ce fut intense et extrêmement étrange. Edward était resté en plein milieu de la clairière. Composé je dirais. Il semblait dans ses pensées alors qu'il se tournait vers l'équipe. Je remarquais que sa main était sur ses lèvres ce qui me fit sourire.

_Fish in the sea  
(Les poissons dans la mer) _

_You know how I feel  
(Tu sais ce que je ressens) _

_River running free  
(Les rivières coulent libres) _

_You know how I feel  
(Tu sais ce que je ressens) _

_Blossom in the trees  
(Les arbres en fleurs) _

_You know how I feel  
(Tu sais ce que je ressens)_

- « Eh bien mes chers je crois que vous avez devant vous Anthony Mason et Marie Brandon » il se mit à applaudir et toute l'équipe suivit. Je vis Angela, Ben et les autres acteurs applaudir aussi. Je ne les avais même pas remarqués. « Bien. Rendez-vous demain, 5h pour le tournage à l'extérieur du lycée. Des voitures viendront vous chercher à votre hôtel pour vous y amener. Le lycée de Forks est fermé pendant les vacances d'Halloween, nous n'aurons donc personne pour nous embêter. Alors bonne soirée et à demain en pleine forme. Je vous rappelle que personne ne doit communiquer notre position ou autre. Bella vous devez venir signer votre contrat s'il vous plaît » ajouta-t-il à mon attention.

J'étais encore un peu étourdie par toute cette histoire.

_It's a new dawn  
(C'est une nouvelle aube) _

_It's a new day  
(C'est un nouveau jour) _

_It's a new life  
(C'est une nouvelle vie) _

_For me..  
(Pour moi) _

_And I'm feeling good  
(Et je me sens bien)_

Une heure plus tard mon contrat était signé. Angela s'était alors proclamée Agent Personnel de Bella Swan, soit APBS et elle était franchement douée. Elle a appelé Rosalie directement pour avoir des tuyaux puisqu'elle s'occupait de la carrière d'Edward et en l'espace de trente secondes s'eétait transformée en une personne intraitable. Ben était tellement épaté qu'il la regardait avec envie et amour. Je suis sûre qu'il bavait.  
Edward avait tenu à nous accompagner et avait réclamé un salaire équitable. Il refusait d'avoir un salaire plus élevé que le mien et lorsque je vis le montant inscrit sur le contrat je crus tourner de l'œil.  
750 000 dollars pour le film, 100 000 dollars par photoshoot, récupération de tous les produits que j'utiliserais si je faisais de la publicité… Bref en l'espace de quelques minutes je pesais plus d'un million de dollars. Edward me félicitait tandis que Monsieur Bertie appelait sa femme pour lui dire à quel point il était fier de son élève.  
Moi dans tout ça ? Je ne sais pas trop où j'étais… Je savais juste que tout cela était irréaliste et complètement décadent. Je n'arrivais pas à me rendre compte. J'avais juste cette impression folle de flotter et de regarder ce qu'il m'arrivait sans vraiment accepter le fait que tout ça était vrai.

_Dragonfly out in the sun  
(Les libellules dehors au soleil) _

_You know what I mean,  
(Tu vois ce que je veux dire) _

_Don't you know  
(N'est-ce pas) _

_Butterflies all out having fun  
(Les papillons s'amusent tous) _

_You know what I mean  
(Tu vois ce que je veux dire) _

_Sleep in peace  
(Dors paisiblement) _

_When, the this day is done  
(Quand le jour se termine) _

_And this old world  
(Et ce vieux monde) _

_Is a new world  
(Est un nouveau monde) _

_And a bold world  
(Et un monde téméraire) _

_For me...  
(Pour moi)_

A la sortie du bureau de fortune de Jenks, des voitures noires nous attendaient. Je décidais de monter avec Angela tandis que Ben et Edward prenaient la suivante. Nous étions tous au même hôtel et l'idée de dormir non loin d'Edward me donnait des papillons dans le ventre et la nausée en même temps. Le savoir si près et si loin de moi me faisait mal. Mon corps le réclamait comme un droguée aurait besoin de sa dose, ou comme un fumeur aurait besoin de sa nicotine.  
Le trajet se fit dans un silence presque religieux. Angela avait sortit « Antoine », son agenda personnel qu'elle avait appelé comme ça pour faire comme si elle avait un véritable assistant personnel. Je souriais au souvenir du jour où elle m'avait sortit la blague.  
Depuis, à chaque fois que nous devions faire quelque chose elle le notait.

- « Angie tu vas te donner une migraine si tu continues »

- « Laisses-moi faire rockstar » dit-elle en restant concentrée.

- « Ou pas. Arrêtes ça okay ? C'est un peu stressant. Tu veux pas faire comme si de rien n'était ? »

- « Bien sûr Bells et tes rendez-vous avec les photographes, ton planning de la journée et tout ça qui est-ce qui va s'en occuper ? » je riais.

- « Angela on a des assistants personnels sur place, qui sont là pour ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de tout faire toute seule ! Et puis c'est déjà embarrassant d'avoir des assistants que je ne connais pas alors si toi tu t'y mets je vais avoir l'impression d'être une esclavagiste des temps modernes » elle éclata de rire.

- « Bells, une star est un esclavagiste sans le vouloir »

- « Humpff super »

- « Tu ressembles tellement à ton… » elle s'arrêta directement. Elle voulait dire à ton père… « Excuses-moi Bella »

- « Pas de problèmes je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »

Nous étions arrivées à l'hôtel et la voiture d'Edward et Ben ne tarda pas à se garer derrière la notre.

_Stars when you shine  
(Etoiles quand vous brillez) _

_You know how I feel  
(Tu sais ce que je ressens) _

_Scent of the pine  
(Le parfum du pin) _

_You know how I feel  
(Tu sais ce que je ressens) _

_Yeah, freedom is mine  
(Oui la liberté est à moi) _

_When you know how I feel  
(Lorsque tu sais ce que je ressens)_

Edward sortit de sa voiture et avança vers moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- « Je ne t'ai même pas félicité » il me prenait de cours.

- « Pourquoi faire ? »

- « Eh bien. Pour ton boulot sur le tournage depuis deux semaines, pour ton talent d'actrice dans la clairière et puis pour ton nouveau contrat »

- « Je n'ai rien fait » dis-je honnêtement. J'avais toujours l'intime conviction que tout ça n'était qu'une grosse blague.

- « Tu ne te vois vraiment pas tel que tu es Bella » il me jetait un de ces regards, celui qui était concerné et désolé à la fois. « Il va falloir que j'arrange cette confiance en toi » poursuivait-il.

- « Hum » je commençais à avancer, il me suivait.

- « Euh… Je me demandais si… » il hésitait et je souriais silencieusement.

- « Si ? »

- « Tu voudrais bien dîner avec moi ce soir ? Je veux dire… euh… Humpf… Juste tous les deux » Edward passait sa main dans ses cheveux et ses joues étaient légèrement rouges. Signes de sa grande nervosité.

- « Est-ce que tu rougis Cullen ? » le taquinais-je.

- « Le froid de Forks » me répondit-il en rougissant encore.

_It's a new dawn  
(C'est une nouvelle aube) _

_It's a new day  
(C'est un nouveau jour) _

_It's a new life  
(C'est une nouvelle vie) _

_For me..  
(Pour moi)_

- « Donc ? »

- « Donc… Est-ce que tu accepterais un dîner en tête à tête avec un idiot fini ? » demanda-t-il avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Je fis mine de réfléchir.

- « Chambre 135 je t'attends pour 19h Cullen » et je m'échappais en prenant le bras d'Angela qui était morte de rire.

_yeah, ooh  
Oh, ooh...__(Libre, Libre de t'aimer)_

_Oooh, ooh..free, free of loving you..._

_Oooh, oooh_  
_Feeling good_  
_(Se sentir bien)_

**POV EDWARD**

_Starlight - Muse_

Bella m'avait littéralement bluffé. D'abord le baiser, puis son talent d'actrice. En fait je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle joue la comédie. Son regard avait été si vide alors qu'elle s'était retournée vers moi dans la clairière. Elle paraissait si blessée que j'avais hésité à continuer la scène et à la consoler. Je voulais vraiment la protéger de tout le mal qui la rongeait. Elle méritait de passer au dessus de ça. Elle méritait d'être heureuse et de sourire chaque jour que Dieu fait. J'avais une foutue envie de me dépasser et de redevenir l'ado trouillard que j'étais. J'avais envie de lui montrer à quel point elle était différente mais je ne savais pas trop comment faire.

_Far away  
(Très loin) _

_The ship has taken me far away  
(Ce bateau m'a emmener très loin) _

_Far away from the memories  
(Très loin des souvenirs) _

_Of the people who care if I live or die  
(Des gens qui se soucient que je vive ou meurs)_

Il était 18h et j'attendais l'heure de notre rendez-vous avec une impatience gigantesque lorsque le téléphone sonnait.

- « Allo ? »

_- « Hey Ed' »_

- « Jaz ! »

_- « Eh ouais… » « Je suis là moi aussi »_ criait ma sœur à l'autre bout.

- « Ça m'aurait étonné » maugréais-je.

_- « Comment vas-tu ? »_

- « Mieux. Hum… Infiniment mieux »

_- « Tu as vu Bella ? »_ criait Alice. _« Alice ne hurles pas j'ai mon tympan qui va exploser ! » « Mais ça ne te gênait pas la nuit dernière mon chat » _yurk.

- « Euh je suis un peu là »

_- « Désolés Eddy »_ dirent-ils en cœur.

- « Alors quoi de neuf à New-York ? »

_- « C'est plutôt à nous de te demander »_ dit Jaz.

_Starlight_  
_(La lueur des étoiles)_

_I will be chasing a Starlight_  
_(Je poursuivrais la lueur des étoiles)_

_Until the end of my life_  
_(Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie)_

_I don't know if it's worth it anymore_  
_(Je ne sais pas si ça vaut encore quelque chose)_

- « Ouais. Hum… »

_- « Ed ' ? »_

- « On a parlé. Je lui ai expliqué et elle… Enfin on n'est pas… Elle m'a pas écouté au début. Je suis parti et elle… Je lui ai dit que je me battrais et elle est d'accord alors bon… Ce soir je l'invite à dîner »

_- « Oh mon dieu c'est fantastique ! » _Alice et son éternel enthousiasme.

- « On est pas ensemble pour autant » ronchonnais-je.

_- « En même temps c'est normal. Bella est fragile Ed ', il me semble que je te l'ai dit » _me rappelait Jasper.

- « Mouais. Désolé, hum, pour ça. » j'étais le pire des imbéciles mais ça je n'avais pas besoin de le leur dire, ils le savaient.

_- « Alors l'Etat de Washington ? »_

- « Il pleut. C'est vert, une horreur et euh Bella est ma partenaire dans le film »

_- « QUOI ! »_ s'écrièrent mon meilleur ami et ma sœur en même temps.

- « Ouais, c'est vraiment, euh étrange » je souriais. « Bah comme vous le savez elle fait partie de l'équipe d'experts du tournage pour, hum, en fait organiser le tournage dans le respect du bouquin et euh ben l'auteure est tombée sous le charme de Bella et elle l'a supplié de prendre le rôle principal. Vous vous doutez que Bella n'a pas refusé » j'entendis Jaz rire.

_- « Alors vous avez déjà tourné quelque chose tous les deux ? »_ du Alice tout craché.

- « Ouais, hum, le premier baiser »

_- « Oh mon dieu ! »_ Jaz riait et je pouvais tout à fait voir Alice, main sur la bouche et excitée à l'idée que j'embrasse Bella.

- « Ouais j'ai eu la même réaction crois-moi »

_Hold you in my arms  
(Te serrer dans mes bras)_

_I just wanted_  
_(Je voulais juste)_

_To hold you in my arms_  
_(Te tenir dans mes bras)_

_- « Les détails Ed', je crois qu'Alice n'attend que ça ! »_ j'entendis un paf et un « aïe » de la part de Jasper.

- « C'était comme dans un rêve. Elle était tellement belle et puis, les lumières et tout sur le plateau… On aurait dit un ange. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle est bonne actrice. Je veux dire elle te fait ressentir si, enfin je veux dire… » je ne trouvais pas les mots justes pour décrire ce que Bella m'avait fait ressentir dans la clairière.

_- « Elle est si excellente que ça ? »_ demandait Jaz. Je savais ce qu'il voulait dire… L'amour rend aveugle. _« Jaz ! Laisses parler mon frère au lieu de faire des suppositions débiles ! »_ je ricanais.

- « Elle l'est vraiment. Tout le plateau l'a applaudi et même Jenkins l'a complimenté »

_- « Ah ouais »_ Jaz connaissait le réalisateur pour avoir bossé avec lui. Il savait qu'il ne complimentait pas n'importe qui.

- « Voilà » finis-je par dire. Je regardais l'heure et vit 18h30. « Bon je vous aime tous les deux mais j'ai un rendez-vous important »

_- « Prends soin d'elle »_ criait Alice.

- « Promis »

_- « Bon on s'appelle demain Ed' »_ dit Jaz.

- « Okay, bye alors »

_- « Bye »_ dirent-ils en cœur avant de raccrocher.

_My life  
(Ma vie)_

_You electrify my life_  
_(Tu électrifies ma vie)_

_Let's conspire to ignite_  
_(Complotons afin de ré enflammer)_

_All the souls that would die just to feel alive_  
_(Toutes les âmes qui voudraient mourir juste pour se sentir vivantes)_

Je jetais mon portable sur l'immense lit de ma chambre d'hôtel et regardais autour de moi. Cet hôtel n'était vraiment pas trop mal, assez cosy, les murs bleus et beiges instaurant un climat serein. J'avais deux grandes pièces, dont une chambre et un living room, celui-ci rattaché à la cuisine, une salle de bain avec baignoire et les toilettes. D'habitude je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à la décoration, bien que maman passe son temps à redécorer toutes les pièces de la maison à Londres. Près de mon lit se trouvait l'habituelle table de nuit avec une lampe de chevet bleue et une bible dans son tiroir. J'aimais feuilleter ses pages, non pas pour des questions de religion, plutôt par curiosité.  
En effet, les gens de passage dans les hôtels aiment souvent laisser une trace de leur venue.  
Alors, à la première page, celle qui était collée contre l'épaisse couverture, se trouvait une petite note que je me mis à lire :

**« L'important n'est pas de donner à l'autre un regain d'amour propre. L'important est de regarder dans ses yeux et de se noyer sans jamais regretter d'avoir plonger dans son cœur. Dès lors qu'on trouve la personne dans les yeux de laquelle nous voulons nous noyer alors il ne faut jamais essayer de nager pour combattre ce sentiment car il reste le plus beau et le plus vivant que l'on puisse sentir dans tout notre être. L.B »**

C'était comme si cette personne parlait de Bella et moi, comme si elle retraçait tout ce que je ressentais en un coup de stylo.

_I'll never let you go  
(Mais je ne te laisserais jamais partir)_

_If you promise not to fade away_  
_(Si tu me promets de ne pas disparaître)_

_Never fade away_  
_(Ne jamais disparaître)_

Je retournais le livre et découvris une autre inscription avec une écriture beaucoup plus masculine : **« Vous savez quelle est la meilleure partie d'une journée ? Le matin. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai le loisir d'admirer la fille la plus extraordinaire en train de dormir à mes côtés et avec le sourire aux lèvres. Le plus beau dans tout ça ? C'est que de toute ma vie je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux que je le suis aujourd'hui grâce à elle. Je t'aime ma Lo'. A jamais, ton Binou. R.P »**

_Our hopes and expectations  
(Nos espérances et attentes)_

_Black holes and revelations_  
_(Trous noirs et révélations)_

_Our hopes and expectations_  
_(Nos espérances et attentes)_

_Black holes and revelations_  
_(Trous noirs et révélations)_

Je fermais la bible et souriais à ces déclarations d'amour. Je fixais mon lieu d'habitation avec un pincement au cœur, espérant si fort qu'elle soit là avec moi.  
J'avais l'impression d'être dans un petit appartement très sympa. En même temps si je devais vivre ici pour quatre mois alors il valait mieux se sentir comme chez soi.  
L'heure n'avançait pas et je ne pouvais tenir en place. Il était à peine 18h35. Tant pis, je devais aller la retrouver j'en pouvais plus d'attendre et de me tourner les pouces. Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Tignasse indomptable, jean troué à souhait, t-shirt blanc sous une chemise à carreaux bleue. J'avais dormi une petite demi-heure histoire de ne pas ressembler à un cadavre. Mon bouquet de freesias était prêt, il était d'ailleurs sacrément beau avec toutes ces couleurs et ce feuillage. En fait Forks avait ses avantages.  
Je repensais au baiser de Bella et mon cœur virevolta.

_Hold you in my arms  
(Te serrer dans mes bras)_

_I just wanted_  
_(Je voulais juste)_

_To hold you in my arms_  
_(Te tenir dans mes bras)_

Je pris le bouquet et ma respiration par la même occasion puis refermais la porte derrière moi. Dieu ce que je me sentais stressé ! J'avais les mains moites, le cœur à l'envers et la tête qui tournait. Je ne parlais même pas de mon estomac totalement retourné. J'étais dans un tourbillon magique à l'idée de pouvoir lui parler, l'effleurer, l'entendre rire, me fondre dans son regard chocolat. C'est ça l'amour pas vrai ?

_Far away  
(Très loin)_

_The ship has taken me far away_  
_(Ce bateau m'emmène très loin)_

_Far away from the memories_  
_(Très loin des souvenirs)_

_Of the people who care if I live or die_  
_(Des gens qui se soucient que je vive ou meurs)_

Je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur. J'étais dans la chambre 109 soit au premier étage alors que Bella se trouvait au troisième. J'essayais de garder une respiration stable mais les battements de mon cœur ne semblaient en faire qu'à leur tête.

_And i'll never let you go  
(Et je ne te laisserais jamais partir)_

_If you promise not to fade away_  
_(Si tu me promets de ne pas disparaître)_

_Never fade away_  
_(Ne jamais disparaître)_

Le « ting » de l'ascenseur me sortit de ma torpeur et j'avançais vers la porte tant convoitée.

_Our hopes and expectations  
(Nos espérances et attentes)_

_Black holes and revelations_  
_(Trous noirs et révélations)_

_Our hopes and expectations_  
_(Nos espérances et attentes)_

_Black holes and revelations_  
_(Trous noirs et révélations)_

Je frappais doucement alors que j'entendais Bella rire avec Angela. Mon cœur s'envola, pensant qu'elle allait mieux et qu'elle avait retrouvé le sourire. Je retins mon souffle alors que j'entendais des pas se rapprocher de la porte.

_Hold you in my arms  
(Te serrer dans mes bras)_

_I just wanted_  
_(Je voulais juste)_

_To hold you in my arms_  
_(Te tenir dans mes bras)_

La porte s'ouvrit et mon cœur fit un quadruple saut dans ma poitrine. Elle était devant mes yeux, les joues roses et elle portait presque les mêmes vêtements que moi, à l'exception que sa chemise était rouge et bleue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Sourire qu'elle me rendit. Je me promis alors de toujours la faire sourire comme ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

_I just wanted to hold..._

_(Je voulais juste te tenir...)  
_


	22. Premiers vrais rendezvous

_Amis du soir : EDWARD lol_

_Mille pardons pour ce retard de post... J'ai travaillé ce matin et j'ai passé la journée avec une de mes amies... PARDON :p  
Une nouvelle fois merci pour tout! D'être là, patati et patata! Je vous dois beaucoup alors MERCI_

_Réponses aux non-inscrites :_

_Anne Laure : Merci à toi lol Il est vrai que les film va leur permettre de se découvrir et de passer du temps ensemble ;) Tu verras par toi-même dans ce chapitre hihi Plein de bisous =)_

_Marion : Merci =) Ne t'en fais pas c'est pour bientôt cette vraie réconcialiation ;)_

_Majea : Il est vrai qu'Edward est vraiment chou... Je crois qu'on peut le mettre dans la partie des mecs bien qui s'occupe vraiment de la personne qu'il aime... Après tout c'est un garçon sensible et différents des autres non ? lol Je suis contente que tu arrives à visualiser les scènes parce qu'en écrivant c'est ce que je fais ;) Pour la réconcialiation, la vraie, je pense qu'un peu de temps sera requis... Leur dispute est encore trop fraiche ;)_

_Ml46 : - j'aime trop tes reviews  
- leur présentation gère la fougère  
- c'est à toi que je dois dire merci puisque tu es là depuis le début du début lol  
- je t'offrirais bien le livre mais il sort de mon imagination (bein ouais je pique pas tout à Stephenie la pauvre lol)  
- merci pour le compliment sur mon écriture, je fais tout ce que je peux pour rendre ça lisible lol  
- Personne à la première mais qu'importe on a eu un porte clefs (mdrrr le truc quoi! "vous n'aurez pas les acteurs en vrai, mais seulement sur vos clefs mouahahahahahah)  
- BO de rêve je dois l'avouer donc : la prochaine fois je veux une review en muse lol  
- Oublies pas de me raconter ce que tu as pensé d'Eclipse (je l'ai revu ENCORE ce soir lol Accro moi ? mouahahahah)  
- Des bisous =)_

Camoush963 : Pitié ne meurs pas à cause de la fic, elle va pleurer si tu la lis plus mdrrr (moi aussi j'avoue). Edward est l'archétype du romantique, sensible, attachant... Pas le type idéal, loin de là mais je pense que c'est ce qui le rend si parfaitement imparfait lol Le truc avec Antoine existe vraiment, c'est ma meilleure amie qui l'a fait d'ailleurs (hihi c'était un clin d'oeil ;) ) Bon j'ai revu Eclipse aujourd'hui même, en fait il est bien visuellement mais y'a des détails qui tuent le délire en fait... snif J'espère continuer de te faire rêver alors! Plein de bisous et surtout MERCI

Ma N'Anas : On rock lol Je suis contente que les chapitres t'aient plu... Ils étaient hard ceux-là avec la dispute, le rapprochement... Y'a trop de sentiments contradictoires alors pour décrire j'ai bien ramé lol Bella n'a jamais été sûre d'elle et puis elle se ferme constamment avec cette ténacité débile parce qu'elle pense qu'en se surprotégeant elle ne souffrira plus... Ce qui est évidemment totalement faux mais bon on va rien dire :p Ouep en actrice on va bien rire ;) Pour Charlie tu sauras un peu plus tard, il faut d'abord que Bella refasse confiance à Edward hihi. Ouep petite dédicace à moi même mais faut pas le dire... ça partait d'un délire banal et mes cobayes m'ont dit de le garder, de là j'ai pas corrigé lol Voilà donc la suite ENJOY IT et puis merci :$  
PS : nous aussi on a eu droit aux folles... Mais bon ce soir j'ai eu aucun cri... le bonheur lol niveau visuel le film est vraiment bien cependant pour moi l'adaptation n'est pas vraiment top... Je t'expliquerais sur msn si un jour on se croise mdrrr

Voilà j'ai fini avec mon baratin! MERCI A TOUTES!

Des bisous à mes vilaines, à ma soeur FF, à Cathou qui est en vacances et à Marn Chou.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer... Je ne possède que le surnom Binou lol

D'ailleurs Binou 3

La citation de la fin : "Some say the world will end in fire... Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire. But if I had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate, to say that, ice is also great and would suffice"

Bonne leture ;)

* * *

Premiers Vrais Rendez-vous

**POV BELLA**

Edward avait poussé la chaise pour moi comme un gentleman et s'était installé face à moi. Je pouvais voir qu'il y mettait tout son cœur et cela me mit à l'aise. Pour moi, tout ça était prématuré mais vital à la fois. Je devais me l'avouer, si j'avais refusé toutes ses explications, alors je serai sans doute morte d'amour pour lui, ce qui paraît incroyablement ridicule il faut bien se l'avouer.  
Le restaurant était assez petit et il y avait peu de monde. L'ambiance était curieuse. Les habitants nous dévisageaient presque et je vis certaines personnes chuchoter sur notre passage. Je haïssais toute cette attention et je devais ressembler à un homard vivant tellement j'avais honte, la honte se traduisant chez moi par une couleur rouge cramoisie.  
Les femmes présentes, de tous âges, dévisageaient Edward avec des yeux de merlan fris tandis qu'elles me lançaient des regards meurtriers. J'avais envie de hurler un gros « So what ! » mais bien sûr entre ce que je voulus faire et ce qu'il m'était possible de faire dû à mon manque apparent de confiance en moi… Il y avait une marge.  
Angela m'avait préparé et bichonné pour que mon visage puisse retrouver le peu d'éclat qu'il avait. Avec les deux semaines que je venais de passer, je devais bien avouer que je ne ressemblais à pas grand-chose… Je n'avais déjà pas un physique agréable, rajoutant à ça les deux semaines les plus horribles ou presque de ma vie, eh bien je ne ressemblais guère à quelque chose.  
Je m'étais pourtant jurée de ne plus jamais me retrouver dans cet état. La dernière fois… La dernière fois c'est lorsque Charlie m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir puisque je ressemblais bien trop à ma mère avec mon caractère de cochon. Ce jour là… Ce jour là j'ai perdu une immense partie de mon cœur. Ça m'a fait si mal que j'aurais préféré mourir.

Mon cœur me brûlait puis Edward remarqua que ça n'allait pas.

- « Bella ? Tu veux rentrer ? » il avait dit ça doucement, tendrement en caressant ma main avec précaution.

Je relevais la tête pour me plonger dans ses yeux verts émeraude et mon cœur loupait un battement. Il semblait si fatigué et si triste.

- « Désolé Bella, j'aurais dû te laisser dormir et te demander de sortir un autre soir » il semblait si fragile.

- « Hey » je caressais à mon tour sa main et un courant électrique animait mes veines. « J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées. Je refuse de rentrer à l'hôtel » dis-je catégoriquement.

Une étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux et mon cœur ne tenait plus. Je ne voulais pas lui pardonner comme ça, je n'allais pas lui pardonner comme ça mais au plus profond de moi je mourais d'envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de sentir ses bras forts autour de moi. Je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour au milieu de ce restaurant, qu'il me fasse sienne à jamais pour effacer ce que mon cœur avait subit avec lui et avec Charlie.

- « Bonsoir, je suis Barbara et je serai votre serveuse ce soir » s'approcha alors une vieille dame, les cheveux grisonnant avec un sourire chaleureux. Heureusement qu'elle était arrivée, je ne pense pas qu'avoir un fantasme en plein restaurant soit approprié. J'avais d'ailleurs l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

- « Bonsoir » répondit Edward alors qu'il avait gardé ses yeux sur moi. « Tu as choisi Princesse ? » il se mordit la lèvre, comme un enfant pris en faute. Je lui souriais et il semblait se détendre.

- « Je prendrais l'hamburger Italien s'il vous plaît » dis-je pendant que la dite Barbara notait sur son calepin.

- « Et vous jeune homme ? » elle lui fait les yeux doux ou je rêvais ?

- « La même chose » dit-il sans détacher ses yeux des miens.

Je pensais que ce genre de comportement n'arrivait que dans les films mais Edward continuait de me fixer et de me sourire, me faisant sentir la seule au monde dans ce petit restaurant. J'avais l'impression d'être unique.

- « Tu t'endors Bella »

- « Non j'ai juste la tête ailleurs »

- « Et puis-je te demander où ? »

- « Ce ne serait pas très poli de le demander mais je pourrais très bien te répondre » c'était étrange comme on reprenait nos marques l'un face à l'autre. Comme si d'un coup de vent tout se remettait en place.

- « J'espère que tu ne pensais pas à notre voisin de table qui te dévisage depuis près de vingt minutes » dit-il, agacé.

- « Eh bien… » j'aimais encore le taquiner. Puis je voulais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Angela m'avait fait promettre de ne rien lui donner ce soir. Pas de premier baiser, pas de caresses, bon pour cette partie là c'était loupé…

- « Je le savais » dit-il en souriant. « Veux-tu que je lui demande de se joindre à nous pour le dîner ? » il semblait en proie à un véritable dilemme intérieur. Comme si il ne voulait pas faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais d'un autre côté il semblait déterminé.

- « Tu es sérieux ? »

- « Si ça me permet de réparer mes erreurs et de te revoir sourire alors oui, je le ferais » je le regardais et ne voyais que la vérité dans ses yeux, mêlée à une sorte de tristesse.

- « Je n'en ai pas envie » il eut un rictus alors j'expliquais. « Je n'ai pas envie qu'un quelconque inconnu dont je n'avais même pas remarqué l'existence et qui semble n'être qu'un voyeur, vienne déranger notre rendez-vous » dis-je. J'étais folle. Je brisais toutes les règles qu'Angie m'avait données. Edward se mit à sourire comme un idiot. « Tu es au courant que tu as un sourire niais sur la visage ? »

- « Tout à fait. Et je me retiens de ne pas danser au milieu du restaurant » dit-il, les joues rouges.

- « Est-ce que le grand Edward Cullen est en train de rougir ? »

- « Possible »

Sur ce sourire à faire pâlir une horde de jeunes filles, Barbara nous amenait notre repas accompagné d'une carafe d'eau.

- « Pourrait-on avoir deux Coca Light s'il vous plaît » demanda Edward alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Il n'avait pas oublié mon soda préféré, même si c'était le sien aussi.

- « Certainement monsieur »

- « Elle était trop absorbée par toi pour nous en proposer » dis-je en riant.

- « Elle est plus âgée qu'Esmé » répondit-il, faussement choqué.

- « Et ? Ta mère n'est pas si vieille ! »

- « Non mais je me vois mal me faire, euh… »

- « Draguer par une femme pouvant être ta mère ? »

- « Quelque chose comme ça » je riais. « Mais je pourrais te retourner la même observation Miss Swan »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Billy, le père de Jacob » je le dévisageais… De qui parlait-il ? « Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas de lui alors qu'il a bossé avec toi pendant deux semaines » me dit-il.

- « J'avais autre chose à penser »

- « Pardon » son ton devint suppliant.

- « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Edward »

- « Bien sûr que si. Et tu as raison de me le rappeler. Tu devrais me répéter chaque jour combien j'ai été idiot et blessant »

- « Je ne pense pas être capable de le faire »

- « Pourtant tu devrais » il me regarda dans les yeux « Te faire souffrir est la pire chose que j'ai pu faire dans toute ma vie. Je refuse de recommencer et je refuse que tu me pardonnes comme ça. Je mérite de souffrir »

- « T'est-t-il venu à l'esprit que je refusais de te voir souffrir ? » soufflais-je alors que je reportais mon attention sur mon hamburger.

- « C'est-à-dire ? »

- « C'est compliqué Edward »

- « J'ai tout mon temps »

- « Alors soit patient »

- « Je ne demande que ça » dit-il, les yeux fiers.

- « C'est une menace ? »

- « Une promesse. J'aimerais te prouver que je peux être un mec bien »

- « Je sais que tu es un mec bien Edward »

- « Je t'ai brisé le cœur »

- « Tu n'es pas le premier et ne sera pas le dernier » aussitôt cette phrase sortie de ma bouche, je compris le double sens et cherchais ses yeux qui étaient redevenus tristes. « Je ne parlais pas forcément des histoires d'amour »

- « Tu ne me dois pas d'explications » un silence gênant s'installait alors je décidais de rebondir sur notre conversation précédente.

- « Et donc ce Billy ? » demandais-je.

- « Eh bien il parlait avec son fils sur la manière de te conquérir » je pouffais. « Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

- « Tu aurais vu ta tête » je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de rire. Il me regardait avec un air sévère.

- « Ce type est en chaise roulante et il conseille à son fils de te coincer dans un coin et tu trouves ça drôle ? »

- « Calmes-toi Jacob ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche »

- « Parce que tu le connais ? »

- « Serais-tu jaloux ? »

- « Tu ne réponds pas à ma question »

- « Toi non plus »

- « Honneur aux dames »

- « Réponds donc à ma question » je lui fis un sourire que je pensais, hum, aguicheur et il soufflait. « Donc ? »

- « Je suis foutrement jaloux, ça te va ? »

- « Extrêmement »

- « Et toi ? »

- « Tu sais Leah, l'une des autres comédiennes ? »

- « Hein hein » acquiesçait-il en coupant son hamburger, ou plutôt en essayant. Il ne semblait pas très doué.

- « Eh bien il semblerait qu'elle est un petit quelque chose pour Jacob. Ben, lui, pense que Jacob a un truc pour Leah » je pris un morceau de mon hamburger.

- « Tu veux dire que tu joues les entremetteuses pour des acteurs sans même les connaître et alors que toi tu as… enfin je… »

- « J'ai appris à penser aux autres avant moi » dis-je simplement. Il me regardait incrédule. « C'est compliqué » dis-je une nouvelle fois.

- « Sur ce coup-là tu ne m'auras pas Bella » je soupirais « S'il te plaît » plaidait-il. Comment voulez-vous tenir face à ce Dieu Grec ?

- « A une période de ma vie, j'ai arrêté de penser à moi. Je préférais voir les autres heureux et souffrir en silence. Avant j'étais… euh… différente. Je pleurais sans arrêt, j'essayais de cacher aux autres que j'avais mal sans trop réussir. Puis un jour… Il y a quelque chose qui a fait que j'ai décidé de me préoccuper des autres et de m'oublier. Je m'interdisais de me plaindre ou autre, je me suis enfermée dans mon monde. La musique, les films. Peu m'importait si j'allais bien tant que les personnes qui comptent pour moi et qui le méritent aillent bien. J'ai une petite case dans mon cœur qui est fermée à clefs et qui ne s'ouvrira jamais. Ou du moins que je ne veux jamais ouvrir. Voilà » dis-je. Je savais que je restais évasive mais je n'avais pas le cran de lui en dire plus. Edward me regardait puis caressa ma main.

- « Merci »

Le reste de la soirée fut calme. Nous n'avons pas voulu de dessert car nous étions trop fatigués et nous rêvions de retrouver notre lit. Cependant, alors qu'il me reconduisait à ma chambre, un immense trou béant naissait dans ma poitrine. Je haïssais ce sentiment. Je me sentais si vulnérable. Edward Cullen ne se rendait pas compte que j'étais à sa merci. J'étais restée muette comme une carpe pour éviter de dire la phrase qui me rongeait de l'intérieur depuis que nous étions arrivés à l'hôtel.  
Désormais devant la porte, je sortis ma clef et me tournait vers Edward qui semblait épuisé.

- « Je pense que tu as besoin de sommeil Cullen »

- « Je pense que vous aussi Princesse » mon cœur se serrait.

- « Ouep »

- « Bella, je… » il était mal à l'aise ? Pourquoi Edward semblait mal à l'aise ?

- « Edward ? »

- « Humpf »

- « Est-ce que tu viens de soupirer ? » je riais.

- « Désolé »

- « C'était très… hum… Mignon à vrai dire »

- « Vrai ? »

- « Affirmatif »

- « J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée avec toi Bella »

- « Plaisir partagé »

- « C'est plus dur que je le pensais » dit-il en mettant sa main dans ses cheveux. Je me penchais alors vers lui pour lui déposer un bisou sur la joue.

- « Bonne nuit Edward » j'ouvrais la porte pour ne pas céder à la tentation.

- « Bonne nuit Princesse » il se pencha à son tour pour déposer ses lèvres chaudes contre ma joue. Je me sentis rougir instantanément. « Ces rougeurs m'avaient manqué » dit-il alors qu'il me regardait dans les yeux.

- « A demain Edward »

- « A demain » et je refermais la porte pour m'écrouler contre cette dernière. J'attendais quelques minutes et soupirais « Saleté d'émotions à la noix ! » j'entendis un bruit. Mince ! J'en avais oublié Angela.

- « Bella ? »

- « Oh pardon Angie excuses-moi de t'avoir réveillé ! »

- « Non c'est bon t'inquiètes. Ta soirée ? »

- « Je ne tiendrais jamais »

- « Tu peux traduire ? »

- « Mon corps me trahit. Mon cœur aussi et ma tête j'en parle même pas »

- « Je suis là t'inquiètes pas ! »

- « Ouais bah cinq minutes plus tôt j'ai failli lui demander de dormir avec moi »

- « Allez Bells vas au lit on a du boulot demain, surtout toi » elle ricana et se retourna dans son lit, me laissant seule avec moi-même.

Cette nuit-là, Edward peuplait mes rêves.

**POV EDWARD**

J'avais passé la plus belle des soirées mais mon cœur semblait lourd.  
Hormis le fait que j'étais épuisé, mes bras m'apparaissaient vides sans le corps de Bella contre moi. J'avais lutté pour ne pas m'agenouiller devant elle et la supplier de dormir avec moi. Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence : Bella devait avoir confiance en moi et je devais apprendre à l'aimer comme elle le méritait.  
Au restaurant, lorsqu'elle a commencé à se livrer, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait se décrocher. Je me suis senti ridicule et en même temps en colère. J'aurais voulu revenir en arrière et écraser chacune des personnes qui l'avaient blessé. J'ai vu cette tristesse dans ses yeux, j'avais comme l'impression de voir son cœur brisé, de le sentir se battre pour continuer sa course. Quelqu'un avait fait du mal à Bella et j'avais moi aussi accentué cette peine. Savez-vous quel effet ça fait de blesser une personne qu'on aime réellement ? Moi, le fameux Edward Cullen ne le savait pas jusqu'à maintenant. Mais aujourd'hui, voir Bella souffrir avec ce visage effondré… C'est comme si une partie de moi était morte. Comme si tous les efforts que je voulais faire étaient inutiles parce que j'avais blessé l'unique personne qui me donnait envie d'être un mec bien.  
Je m'endormais difficilement cette nuit-là, mon cœur remué et mon esprit perturbé par les révélations de Bella ne m'aidait pas à trouvé le sommeil. Cependant comme une promesse, je me dis que j'allais tout arranger et que j'allais finalement me battre pour quelque chose qui en valait la peine. Je misais sur Bella tout ce que j'avais, quitte à en perdre mon âme.

Je me levais le lendemain matin grâce au téléphone de ma chambre. J'avais un mal de crâne ignoble mais me sentait plus serein.

- « Allo ? »

_- « Monsieur Schnock ? »_ Quoi de mieux que de se faire réveiller par un nom inconnu au vôtre ? La boîte de production, depuis le succès de mon premier film, préférait prendre ses précautions et donner de faux noms aux réservations. Je trouvais ça marrant… Enfin au début.

- « Oui »

_- « Vous avez demandé le réveil à 4h20 monsieur. Il est l'heure. Votre voiture arrive dans 40 minutes monsieur. »_ dit le gérant.

- « Bien merci »

_- « Bonne journée monsieur »_ j'allais la passer avec Bella alors je pense qu'elle sera parfaite me dis-je en souriant.

- « Pareillement »

J'allais prendre une douche rapide et attrapais un vieux jean. L'avantage des tournages, pour moi, ce sont les vêtements. Pas besoin de me prendre la tête pour savoir ce que je vais porter puisque je ne porterais pas mes propres habits.  
Je regardais le réveil et vis qu'il était 4h45. J'allais pouvoir passer chercher Bella.  
Alors comme un grand je fermais ma porte de chambre, ayant fait mon lit et remis quelques trucs en ordre pour que les femmes de chambre n'aient pas trop à se casser la tête.  
Être quelqu'un de connu n'implique pas d'oublier les bonnes manières et je suis sûr que si Esmé venait à apprendre que son fils n'était pas respectueux et bien élevé, elle serait tout à fait capable de me punir telle l'excellente mère qu'elle était.

Je me retrouvais donc devant la porte de Bella, prêt à frapper lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Bella les cheveux dans tous les sens, un jean troué et un petit pull bleu qui lui allaient à merveille.

- « Oh » laissa-t-elle échappé.

- « Bonjour jolie étrangère »

- « Bonjour » me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- « Dure nuit ? »

- « Hum » elle se mit à rougir. Mon Dieu ce qu'elle pouvait être belle. « Je viens juste de me réveiller… J'ai même pas entendu le téléphone sonner et Angela a passé une demi-heure à me réveiller » elle rougit encore plus.

- « Tu étais fatiguée »

- « Non elle rêvait trop profondément » dit Angela qui avait les mains pleines.

- « Bonjour Angie »

- « Salut Edward. Tiens Bells ton manteau et ton sac, magnez-vous on va être en retard les voitures nous attendent » Angela avait fermé la porte et s'était déjà dirigée vers l'ascenseur.

- « Elle l'a d'où toute cette énergie ? » demandais-je, choqué.

- « Ben vient de lui téléphoner »

- « Oh je vois »

- « Bon vous deux allez ! La machine est là ! Grouillez-vous ! Bells si tu ne cours pas je raconte à Edward ce dont tu as rêvé ! » en deux temps, trois mouvements Bella était à ses côtés.

- « Euh je peux savoir de quoi il en retourne ? »

- « Même pas en rêves » répondit Angie alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermaient sur nous.

- « Dis Bella, je voulais savoir si, hum… Tu voudrais bien qu'on aille ensemble sur le plateau de tournage. Je veux, euh, je veux dire dans la même voiture quoi » c'était définitif, l'amour rendait idiot.

J'avais lu des trucs là-dessus : perte de l'appétit, bégaiement, ridicule mais en fait on est loin de ça, c'est un handicap d'aimer quelqu'un parce qu'on a tout simplement l'air d'être un pur crétin qui ne sait ni aligner deux mots, ni agir comme il le faut. Bref, je me sentais idiot.

- « Ok » entendis-je de la voix du plus beau des anges.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Edward elle a dit okay… Si tu arrêtais de rêver en plein jour toi aussi… » dit Angela sous un ton taquin. Bella lui donna un coup dans les côtes et lui jeta un regard noir.

Plusieurs voitures noires étaient postées devant l'hôtel et nous nous retrouvions avec Ben, Billy, Jacob, Leah et d'autres têtes qui m'étaient inconnues.

- « Qui sont tous ces gens ? » demandais-je à Bella.

- « Alors la fille qui se trouve avec Leah est supposée être la sœur de Marie, Jennifer mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée de qui elle peut être dans notre réalité. » Dit Bella en feignant des guillemets avec ses doigts. « Avec Billy et Jacob je pense qu'il s'agit d'Alex machin chose, un acteur super connu en Australie, il joue ton frère Jamie… Ensuite le garçon tout seul c'est Brady qui joue le rôle de Brady » elle riait « il est chanceux il n'aura pas à se souvenir de son nom de personnage. Normalement les trois-quatre personnes que tu vois là-bas, ce sont les équipes techniques. Nous dormons tous dans cet hôtel puisque c'est le seul de la ville » lors de notre échange elle s'était rapprochée de moi et mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond dans ma poitrine.

- « Hey Bella » se mit à la héler Jacob. Grrrr

- « Hey »

- « Salut Edward »

- « Salut »

- « Avec mon père on se demandait si tu voulais faire la route avec nous » okay ce type voulait ma mort c'est ça ? Il voulait vraiment ma mort !

- « Oh » fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche de Bella et là je compris. J'étais un idiot fini de croire qu'elle allait me reprendre comme ça. Il fallait que je me batte, c'est elle qui l'avait dit.

- « Si tu veux y aller avec Jacob et son père tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux Bella » lui dis-je en essayant de me détacher. En réalité j'avais tellement mal que j'avais l'impression que mon cœur était une bombe sous pression et que cette bombe allait exploser. Jacob me dévisageait avec un sourire vicieux. Oh bon Dieu donnes-moi la force de pas lui mettre mon coup de poing dans sa face de…

- « En fait, Edward et moi on va y aller ensemble. Et je pense que ce sera comme ça tous les jours » dit enfin Bella. Je me tournais vers elle et elle avait ce regard. Celui qui fait fondre mon cœur et par la même occasion le peu de gènes masculins que j'avais.

- « Ok. Pas de problèmes ! On se voit sur place alors ! » et là il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit vers son père pour l'aider à entrer dans la voiture.

- « On dirait que tu as un admirateur »

- « Jaloux »

- « Est-ce que c'est mal ? »

- « Je ne sais pas Edward » elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

- « On devrait peut-être y aller non ? »

Nous nous installions donc à l'arrière de la voiture, conduite par Demetri qui devait être arrivé hier. Je le saluais alors qu'il faisait de même avec Bella. Il me passa les célèbres encouragements familiaux puis démarra la voiture.  
A ce moment-là, j'eus une idée pour continuer notre premier rendez-vous, à Bella et moi. Je voulais juste faire quelque chose de fou pour elle.

- « Mademoiselle Swan ? »

- « Euh… Monsieur Cullen ? » dit-elle, les sourcils froncés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de mettre mon doigt où ils se joignaient.

- « Je n'aime pas voir ces rides d'inquiétude sur ton visage » dis-je alors qu'elle les avait froncés encore plus.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est Edward ? »

- « Je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais un deuxième rendez-vous avec moi »

- « Deuxième ? »

- « Bein, euh… Oui je pensais que le premier, enfin je veux dire hier… »

- « Oh… Bah, hum, j'aimerais beaucoup » répondit-elle les joues rouges.

- « Alors tu acceptes qu'on commence ce rendez-vous maintenant ? »

- « Maintenant ? » elle me regardait comme si j'étais fou. Je dois avouer qu'elle n'était pas loin, vu que j'étais fou d'elle. « Edward nous allons travailler »

- « Je sais mais que dirais-tu du jeu des vingt questions ? Sauf que cette fois-ci on doit tout révéler au cours des journées qui vont suivre, pas la peine de finir aujourd'hui, on prend notre temps, on va à notre rythme. A chacun de nos temps libres on continue, on apprend à se faire confiance. Lorsque les vingt questions sont terminées alors je t'emmène à un troisième rendez-vous. Mais celui-ci sera plus officiel. Si tu acceptes ce troisième rendez-vous alors il s'agira d'un vrai rendez-vous galant avec tout le romantisme qui va avec. » elle me regardait avec de gros yeux, alors que Dem qui avait tout entendu souriait d'approbation.

- « Tu es fou Edward Cullen »

- « Je crois ouais »

- « Et à quoi cela servira-t-il ? »

- « Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai fait une erreur une fois mais cela n'empêche que je peux être une personne de confiance. Même si je ne mérite pas une personne aussi fantastique que toi, j'aimerais avoir le loisir de connaître la femme dont je suis tombé amoureux » et là sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand.

Bella n'avait pas vraiment bougé pendant plusieurs minutes, me scrutant et me jaugeant du regard pour essayer de trouver une quelconque manipulation de ma part. Nous étions chacun de notre côté dans la voiture mais assez près l'un de l'autre tout de même. Mon cœur battait à la chamade et mes yeux ne la quittaient pas. Elle se reprit peu à peu puis détachait sa ceinture pour se mettre au milieu. Je ne saisis pas de suite ce qu'elle faisait mais ce ne fut qu'après l'avoir regardé mettre sa ceinture que je compris. Je mis un bras sur l'accoudoir arrière alors que Bella se blottissait dans mes bras. Tout mon être s'enflamma et j'atteignais le paradis. Sa tête se posa au creux de mon cou où je l'observais renifler mon odeur. Je posais alors ma bouche dans ses cheveux et respira son odeur de fraises. Je touchais les étoiles.

- « Dernière chance Cullen » entendis-je Bella murmurer alors que je l'entourais de mes bras.

Nous n'étions pas comme avant, elle n'avait pas encore accepté ma dernière requête ce qui ne faisait pas d'elle ma petite-amie cependant elle était là dans mes bras alors que nous traversions la ville de Forks en voiture à vitres teintées. J'étais alors heureux de pouvoir voir Bella toute la journée et de me dire que j'allais pouvoir en découvrir plus sur elle au fil des jours et de ce jeu stupide auquel nous jouions Jaz et moi plus petits. Mais je savais aussi que j'allais pouvoir lui parler de moi, lui montrer qui j'étais vraiment. Et ça, personne ne le savait. Bella serait la première à connaitre le vrai Edward.


	23. Script, maquillage et vérités

_Amis du défilé du 14 juillet, oyé oyé!_

_Bonjour à tous, j'espère que tout le monde va bien en ce jour férié. Que dire de plus à part merci ? Plus de 500 reviews... Je reste franchement soufflée par tout ça parce que je ne pensais pas avoir autant de commentaires! Merci à vous de toujours être présents et d'aimer cette histoire =)_

_Réponses aux non-inscrits :_

_Anne Laure : Merci à toi! Je le répète souvent mais je ne serais pas grand chose si tu ne venais pas lire mes chapitres toutes les semaines =) Je pense que tu vas être contente niveau rapprochement aujourd'hui. Pour Jake t'en fais pas il ne sera pas si mauvais, foi de moi ;) Bonne semaine à toi aussi Bisous xoxo_

_Sam : Ohhh t'es gentille! Oui internet fait des siennes en ce moment apparemment lol Je prend note de ta requête, s'il déconne je te fais entrer dans l'histoire ;)_

_Ml46 : oh ouiiii Edward =) *pars dans un délire toute seule...* Merci pour tous tes compliments qui à chaque fois me font sourire et rougir comme une débile! Pour le magasin, je crains qu'il ne soit en rupture de stock, j'ai tout pris tellement je suis cinglée mdrrr Bon bah du coup j'ai vu le film 4 fois... Je suis censée retourner le voir avec le meilleur ami de ma soeur et puis je peux toujours trouver des gens à convertir lol C'est vrai que le passage de la baffe est pas mal... Même si sur le coup j'étais plutôt méga contente qu'elle ait mal l'autre cruche :p *Hannnnnn méchante Lil'Lo!* Allez tu peux le faire : une review muse, une review muse mdrrrr *attend de voir ça avec impatience... euh mais c'est qui impatience mouahahahahaha* MERCI à toi et très belle citation! J'aime TROP lol Des bisous ma ptite mademoiselle et à bientôt =)_

_Majea : J'ai écrit son histoire il y a deux chapitres environ (oui je suis en avance sur l'écriture lol on sait jamais), alors j'espère que le vrai Edward te plaira ;) Pour Bella, je pense que tu seras fière d'elle dans ce chapitre ;)_

_Ma N'Anas : Merci =) Oui Charlie et Bella, l'histoire à suivre... Vous ne connaîtrez cette histoire que dans quelques chapitres... Bein oui on peut pas tout révéler comme ça lol Tu connais Bella... Elle aime se faire attendre, enfin je crois qu'elle aime surtout se faire souffrir... C'est son trait de caractère le plus dominant malheureusement lol Pour le Edward jaloux je pense qu'il y en aura d'autres, rares parce qu'il faut pas abuser des bonnes choses mais bon lol Des bisous tout plein  
PS : ohhhh trop bien ton voyage! Je te souhaite plein de bonheur alors, pleins de bisous, tu vas me manquer =) Mais je te garde les chapitres au chaud promis =)_

_Voilà j'ai fini de raconter ma vie, je vous laisse avec Edward et Bella ;)_

_J'embrasse fort mes vilaines, ma Marn, ma Cathou et ma soeur de coeur._

_Binou, je confirme, je crois que j'aime quand t'es en colère ;)_

_Citation de la fin : "Isabella Swan I promise to love you every moment of forever, Would you do me the extrordinary honor of marrying me ?"_

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Script, maquillage et vérités

**POV EDWARD**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le tournage commençait sur les chapeaux de roue. Il pleuvait dru et nous étions tous trempés. Bella tremblait comme une feuille contre moi alors que Jenks nous demandait de recommencer pour la dixième fois de la journée cette fichue scène de rencontre, enfin moi je l'appelle la scène de l'indifférence la plus totale. Marie et Anthony devaient s'observer de part et d'autre du parking, alors qu'un éclair transperçait le ciel, obligeant tous les étudiants à se réfugier dans le lycée. Jenks voulait de l'affrontement, de l'incompréhension et une sorte de haine dans nos regards. Bella avait alors les yeux qui étaient sortis de leurs orbites, elle ne savait pas du tout comment faire ça. Un tremblement me ramenait sur terre.

- « Tu es frigorifiée ! »

- « Mais non »

- « Bella ça ne me fait pas rire ! Tu vas tomber malade ! »

- « Edward je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon, je suis une grande fille. Finissons-en avec cette fichue scène » dit-elle alors qu'elle se détachait de moi pour se retrouver à côté de son vieux camion pour le film.

Je me dirigeais donc à toute vitesse vers la voiture d'Anthony. En une prise tout était dans la boîte. Soulagement intense. Direction l'intérieur de ce lycée.  
Bella, en tant qu'étudiante du professeur Bertie, avait insisté pour faire visiter tout le lycée à l'équipe. Etant donné que nous passerions la semaine dans cet endroit, la salle des profs était aménagée pour le maquillage, le foyer étudiant pour nos siestes. La cafétéria sera utilisée les deux premiers jours alors une tente avait été dressée sur le parking pour que nous puissions manger tous ensemble. Ce réalisateur souhaitait toujours avoir une équipe soudée, il refusait qu'il y ait des différences et que chacun empiète sur le territoire de l'autre. Ainsi nous étions une équipe soudée, à l'écoute de tous. C'était plutôt marrant.  
La visite se poursuivait et je décidais de commencer le jeu avec Bella.

- « Alors Swan, prête ? »

- « Toujours » elle souriait.

- « Le nom de ton premier animal de compagnie »

- « Roxanne, un briard. Renée l'aimait presque comme un deuxième enfant. Elle avait le même âge que moi » elle ne semblait pas triste, juste souriante. « Et toi ? »

- « Patty. Elle est la seule et l'unique. C'est la femme de ma vie et euh la seule qui puisse me comprendre je crois » je riais doucement, pensant à ma petite boule de poil.

- « Elle est encore en vie ? »

- « Patty était une dure à cuire, la meilleure des chiens. Elle est morte l'année dernière » dis-je. C'était bête mais à ce moment-là ça m'avait brisé le cœur.

- « Tu as l'air d'y tenir énormément »

- « On est à trois questions Miss Swan »

- « Non, non tu triches ! » je riais un peu trop fort et l'équipe nous dévisagea. « Oups » murmura Bella.

- « Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi bien. Attends le passage maquillage Princesse »

- « On verra bien » puis elle partit rejoindre Angela, Ben et Monsieur Bertie qui étaient tous les trois passionnés dans une discussion animée.

- « Alors Cullen on mate les jolies filles ? » entendis-je derrière moi. La blondinette, celle de ce matin dont Bella ne se souvenait plus du nom vint se poster près de moi avec son air aguicheur.

- « Et vous êtes ? » crachais-je. Je détestais ce genre de fille.

- « Une jolie fille » répondit-elle avec le sourire.

- « Intéressant. Désolé je préfère les brunettes » et sur cette phrase je partis rejoindre Bella pour pouvoir participer à leur conversation animée.

Alors que j'arrivais Bella me regarda étonnée alors je lui fis un signe de tête vers la mante religieuse. Ce sera son nouveau surnom je pense.

- « Je te présente la mante religieuse » lui dis-je dans le creux de l'oreille.

- « Elle est jolie » dit-elle, comme sur un ton de défi.

- « Bien moins jolie que toi » elle se mit à rougir. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retenait de l'embrasser.

- « Dragueur ! »

- « Faux ! »

- « Vrai ! »

- « Une autre question Miss Swan ? »

- « Hum, en fait j'en ai une pour toi, puisque tu n'en as eu qu'une »

- « Non, non j'en ai eu deux » lui dis-je, outré. « Je t'ai dit que je retenais tout » et sur ce je lui fis un clin d'œil.

- « Peu importe. Combien as-tu eu d'aventures depuis que tu es célèbre ? » elle était fière d'elle. Je le voyais dans ses yeux.

- « Parce-que tu penses que je suis assez égocentrique pour compter le nombre d'aventures que je peux avoir ? »

- « Je suis sûre que, comme l'homme que tu es, tu tiens des comptes »

- « Eh bien tu as tout faux Swan. Depuis un an et demi je n'ai ni compter, ni profiter à outrance de la célébrité »

- « A d'autres Edward » elle semblait vexée. Je commençais donc un compte mental. Il y avait eu Tanya mais avant la top model de Londres, la riche héritière en France, la chanteuse canadienne et puis… « On se perd dans les comptes Cullen ? »

- « Cinq »

- « Cinq quoi ? »

- « J'ai couché avec cinq filles différentes. Entre les tournages, les trucs et les machins j'ai rencontré cinq filles. Mais je suis resté le plus longtemps avec Tanya » à l'évocation de son nom je vis les yeux de Bella se noircirent de colère. J'osais alors l'approcher et lui caresser sa joue « Mais au moment précis où je te parle, la seule qui me bouffe de l'intérieur est une magnifique Princesse aux yeux chocolat entourés d'éclat de pépites pistache » lui dis-je. Elle rougissait encore.

- « Un » murmura-t-elle.

- « Un ? » j'avais loupé un épisode.

- « J'ai connu un garçon en l'espace de deux ans »

- « Un seul ? »

- « Tu doutes de moi ? »

- « Non ! Non bien sûr que non. Je suis juste choqué. Bella tu es si… »

- « Insignifiante ? »

- « Ne redis jamais ça » la menaçais-je en approchant son visage un peu plus du mien. Les autres avaient continué la visite sans s'apercevoir que nous manquions à l'appel. « Si tu savais, maintenant comme tu es jolie et comme je rêve de t'embrasser » elle ferma les yeux.

- « J'aimerais beaucoup aussi, mais… »

- « On est pas prêt » dis-je en la relâchant.

- « Pourquoi tu es si angoissé de te voir sur grand écran ? » me demanda-t-elle d'un coup. Personne ne m'avait jamais vraiment demandé.

- « C'est compliqué »

- « Tu as promis aussi » me rappela-t-elle. Jeu stupide.

- « Je déteste voir que je peux berner le monde entier. Je ne supporte pas de me voir et de savoir que les autres le peuvent aussi. J'aime mon métier, j'aime mettre un costume différent pour chaque personnage mais je ne me supporte pas » elle s'était rapprochée de moi et avait posé sa main sur mon visage.

Cela semblait si apaisant que je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Puis alors que j'allais les rouvrir je sentis de douces lèvres sur ma joue. Elles restèrent bien plus longtemps qu'un simple baiser à cet endroit. Je savourais l'odeur exquise du shampoing à la fraise de Bella et ses lèvres chaudes sur ma joue.

- « Merci » dit-elle contre ma joue avant de se reculer.

Nous sommes restés à nous regarder quelques secondes puis sommes partis en direction du tournage. La scène de la cafétéria était un enfer. Pour que la luminosité soit convenable, des tonnes de projecteurs avaient été disposées et nous avions l'impression d'être dans un four. Bella portait une magnifique robe d'été, bleu nuit qui mettait en valeur sa peau blanche laiteuse. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à regarder ailleurs. Elle attirait mon regard à chaque geste, chaque soupir qu'elle poussait me donnait envie de courir vers elle et de la bercer dans mes bras. Dans cette scène, Anthony proposait à Marie de manger avec lui. Ils commençaient à se découvrir. Et Marie lui demandait ce qu'il était. Bien évidemment Anthony ne pouvait lui révéler la vérité sur son immortalité alors elle lui avait promis de ne jamais rien révéler. On passait du côté intimiste de l'histoire où pour une fois, Anthony était vulnérable face à cette simple mortelle.

Nous étions donc l'un face à l'autre, à table et elle jouait avec une pomme.

- « ACTION » s'écria Jenks. Avant la fin de ce film nous serons tous devenus sourds je n'avais pas de doutes.

Bella reprenait son jeu avec la pomme.

- « Marie ? »

- « Anthony ? »

- « Si tu continues avec cette pomme je pense qu'elle va exploser »

- « Peut-être »

- « C'est sûr »

- « Je peux te poser une question Mason ? »

- « Essayes toujours Brandon »

- « Pourquoi tu te décides maintenant à me parler ? Pourquoi moi ? Alors que tu semblais me haïr depuis le début » mon personnage devait grimacer à cette pensée. Je grimaçais donc en m'imaginant détester Bella et le point dans mon cœur prenait de l'ampleur.

- « C'est un peu plus qu'une question » elle faisait ses yeux suppliants. Bon Dieu mais comment voulez-vous que je joue convenablement si Bella me fait cette moue ? « Peut être que je ne te haïssais pas vraiment. Peut être que je t'ai toujours apprécié et que ce sentiment m'a fait peur »

- « Alors tu as fuit »

- « J'ai fait ce que j'ai cru juste »

- « Ce que tu pensais être juste ne l'était peut être pas finalement » elle prit sa pomme et mordit dedans.

- « COUPEZ, C'EST PARFAIT ! PAUSE DEJEUNER RAPIDE ET REPRISE DE LA SCENE 8 » criait Jenks.

- « Je vais perdre mes tympans » murmurais-je à Bella.

- « Je croyais que tu avais déjà perdu une partie de ton acuité orthophonique » dit-elle l'air de rien.

- « Comment tu sais ça ? »

- « Je l'ai lu »

- « Oh »

- « Alors ? » demanda-t-elle. Ça me faisait bizarre qu'elle retienne des choses comme ça mais après tout j'avais presque oublié qu'elle était une fan. Pas comme les autres certes mais toujours était-il qu'elle l'avait été.

- « J'ai perdu 20 % d'audition »

- « Parce que ? »

- « Les cris apparemment » elle riait. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

- « Hum j'imaginais des milliers d'Alice en train de crier » nous rimes tous les deux puis je réalisais qu'il fallait qu'on aille manger.

- « On devrait aller manger un morceau »

- « Ouep »

Je lui pris la main pour la guider jusqu'au reste de l'équipe. La blonde de ce matin n'arrêtait pas de nous regarder en lançant des éclairs à Bella qui se tortillait de plus en plus près de moi. Je voulais la détendre lorsque Jenks apparut.

- « Cullen et Swan, au maquillage. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous Cullen également. Bien sûr votre petite amie peut être présente » il avait dit ça avec un air assez pervers et je ne sais pas ce qui me retint de lui foutre mon coup de poing dans sa tête de… Au moment où j'allais l'insulter mentalement, la main de Bella caressait mon avant-bras.

- « Laisses-le parler tout seul » me dit-elle avec un sourire à en damner un saint.

Nous nous rendions cette fois-ci donc dans la salle des profs. Elle était assez petite, pourtant tous les costumes et les places maquillage rentraient. D'ailleurs je me rendis compte que les costumes étaient quelque peu… euh… sous chiffrés ?

- « Cessez de regarder les costumes Edward. Nous sommes au courant que la costumière a fait une boulette » me dit Jenks. Je ne bronchais pas et allais m'asseoir où une maquilleuse m'indiquait d'aller. « C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous Edward »

- « De moi ? Je ne suis pas costumière » dis-je alors que Bella essayait de ne pas rire.

- « Vous non imbécile ! Mais votre grande sœur Alice oui »

- « Vous m'avez perdu » dis-je honnêtement. Jenks soufflait.

- « Je pense que Jason aimerait que tu le mettes en contact assez rapidement avec ta sœur pour lui proposer un poste sur ce film ? » dit Bella en me regardant puis en fixant son attention sur Jenks.

- « Quelque chose comme ça » finit-il par dire.

- « Vous voulez la contacter maintenant ? Il doit être 18h30 à New York » dis-je. Jamais un réalisateur ne m'avait fait ce coup-là. J'étais limite halluciné.

- « Nous devons tourner la scène de la cafétéria mais après oui »

- « Ils dormiront après »

- « Oh »

- « De toute façon je dois les appeler alors tant pis, ils se réveilleront » après tout Jaz voulait que je le rappelle.

- « Bien. Finissez de les préparer. Je les veux dans 10 minutes sur mon plateau » trancha-t-il vers les maquilleuses qui levaient les yeux au ciel. Travailler avec Jenks ressemblait à une sorte de marathon…

Je regardais Bella se faire maquiller. Marie ne devait pas avoir de maquillage superflue, elle était censée être belle naturellement. Bella l'était. Les courbes de son visage en forme de cœur, ses cheveux légèrement ondulés, sa bouche pleine mais pas trop, ses yeux chocolat dans lesquels je voulais me noyer à jamais. Je l'observais depuis quelques minutes quand elle se retournait vers moi. La vision d'un ange vous connaissez ? Moi j'en avais un face à moi.

**POV BELLA**

Il me regardait comme si, enfin, comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Je mourais d'envie de lui faire une réflexion et en même temps je n'avais pas envie qu'il arrête. Son regard me brûlait alors que ses yeux verts brillaient pour moi.  
Pour moi.  
La brèche dans mon cœur cicatrisait à cette simple pensée même si la cicatrice était indélébile. J'aimais cette façon qu'il avait de me regarder depuis le premier jour. Je me rappelle cette nuit d'amour que nous avions passée, les yeux dans les yeux, s'aimant tout en ne prêtant aucune attention au monde extérieur. Edward était celui dont j'avais besoin. Il était celui que mon cœur réclamait, que mon corps épousait, que ma bouche soufflait, que mon sang chantait. Mon univers entier était tourné vers lui. Il était celui qui m'avait fait revivre. Il me fait me sentir moi, sans artifices, sans barrières. J'étais tombée amoureuse de cet homme bien avant de le rencontrer et le simple fait de me plonger dans son regard me rappelle combien j'étais idiote et complètement folle d'avoir eu l'espoir qu'il me voit. Cependant c'était la réalité désormais et voir Edward me fixer de cette manière faisait naître en moi cette impression d'être enfin chez moi.

- « Vous êtes prêts » dit la maquilleuse. Autant dire qu'on ne la regardait pas. Edward avait toujours ses yeux sur moi, causant un tumulte jouissif dans mon cœur.

- « Je pense qu'il faut qu'on y aille » finis-je par dire en lui offrant mon meilleur sourire.

- « Une question avant »

- « Edward »

- « S'il te plaît »

- « Bien »

- « Qui est Charlie ? » mon cœur accéléra sa course et je sentis les souvenirs remontés. J'essayais donc de les repousser. Edward remarqua ma gêne. « Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre maintenant mais… » il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- « Monsieur Cullen votre gel bon sang ! » s'exclama une des assistantes maquilleuses.

- « Peu importe Anthony a une tignasse aussi indomptable qua la mienne dans le script » lui répondit-il alors qu'il me tendait son bras pour partir, échappant au peigne de la coiffeuse.

- « Pardonnes-moi » murmura-t-il alors que nous déambulions dans les couloirs vers la cafétéria.

- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu es, hum, curieux c'est tout »

- « C'est que… » il soufflait.

- « Edward ? Un dollar pour ta pensée » dis-je. Nous jouions souvent à ça avec ma grand-mère lorsque j'étais enfant. Etant une petite fille assez introvertie elle voulait me tirer les vers du nez et je finissais par avoir une grande quantité d'argent de poche.

- « Tu parles souvent de lui. Quand tu es en colère ou triste… Mais… mais aussi dans ton sommeil »

- « Oh » je savais que parler dans mon sommeil me porterait préjudice un jour. Nous étions à un couloir de la cafet'.

- « Tu n'as pas à me le dire tu sais »

- « C'est encore un peu… tôt »

- « Ok » me répondit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- « J'ai une question aussi » dis-je en m'arrêtant devant les battants de la porte.

- « Je t'écoute »

- « Que s'est-il réellement passé avec Tanya ? » Ce jeu prenait de véritables proportions. C'était un moyen de savoir à quel point nous pouvions nous faire confiance l'un à l'autre.

- « Si je te réponds que je pensais l'aimer d'un amour pure ? Que j'avais envie de l'épouser, de bâtir une famille à ses côtés. Je la voyais comme la perfection même. Je voulais qu'elle soit la perfection même. Elle a toujours résisté à mes avances sur notre tournage ensemble. Et je jouais un amoureux transit. Je suppose qu'ensuite la fiction a pris le dessus sur la réalité et j'ai créé une Tanya de toute pièce. Ce que je ressentais pour elle ne représente même pas un dixième de ce que j'ai ressenti la première fois que je t'ai vu. Alors, euh, pour répondre à ta question, eh bien je pense qu'il s'est passé ce qu'il se passe toujours, j'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité » il avait dit tout ça calmement mais avec une pointe d'amertume. Me dire ça, c'était comme me révéler le plus lourd de ses secrets. J'étais admirative et en même temps une nouvelle peur naissait en moi.

- « Qui te dit que ce n'est pas la même chose avec moi ? » lui demandais-je. Il me regarda dans les yeux et poussa la porte.

- « Je pense que je répondrais à cette question après le tournage sinon Jenks va nous rechercher dans tout le pays. Et puis nous ne sommes pas à égalité Miss Swan » souriait-il alors qu'il me guidait vers notre table. Du moins celle d'Anthony et Marie.

La scène était laborieuse et Jenks n'était jamais content. Angela relisait le passage tandis que Ben s'occupait des plans. Monsieur Bertie, lui, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il voulait nous diriger mais était appelé par Jenks à chaque fois. Je me suis donc levée et j'ai arraché le bouquin des mains de Jenks.

- « Laissez-moi voir ça cinq minutes » lui dis-je.

Je relisais la scène, puis reprenais mon script pour enfin relire celle du livre. Tout à coup je m'aperçu que cette scène avait été ajoutée à la dernière minute donc ni validée par l'auteure ni par les experts en littérature.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » demandais-je à Jenks alors que toute l'équipe me regardait. « Jenks cette scène est rajoutée à la va-vite ! Bien sûr que ça ne va pas ! Le script ne correspond même pas à l'esprit de cette scène ! » J'étais en colère. Mon projet d'étude reposait sur ce tournage. En plus de jouer à l'actrice, nous avions convenu que je restais à mon poste de conseillère littéraire et là ça n'allait pas. Angie me faisait les gros yeux tandis que Ben ricanait. « Il faut remanier le script. Anthony est supposé demandé à Marie de l'accompagner à cette stupide fête sur la plage. Il désire qu'elle vive des moments intenses dans sa vie pour ne jamais l'oublier. Il veut lui annoncer sur cette plage qu'il est tombé amoureux d'elle. La scène que nous tournons doit montrer la détresse d'Anthony puisqu'il n'a jamais vraiment eu de compagne au cours de son existence. D'un autre côté, Marie se pose des questions sur le comportement d'Anthony. Elle va essayer de lui faire avouer ce qu'il lui cache. Pas seulement l'immortalité mais aussi ses sentiments pour elle ! » J'avais parlé sans m'arrêter et alors que je déblatérais mon discours, Jenks avait la bouche grande ouverte et Monsieur Bertie avait comme un éclair de fierté dans l'œil.

- « Vous êtes brillante Isabella »

- « Je ne pense pas » chuchotais-je. « J'ai simplement lu les choses attentivement. Jenks, au lieu de donner des ordres en dehors de leurs compétences à vos experts littéraires, vous devriez donner vos scripts à relire. Ben est en double cursus, il peut faire ça, il a un œil extérieur et une assez bonne vision du film » dis-je en lançant un clin d'œil au petit-ami d'Angela.

- « Je pense que nous allons faire ça. Bien euh… Que penseriez-vous d'une petite improvisation ? » proposa Jenks. Ce type était malade !

- « Pourquoi pas » dit Edward derrière mon dos. Je me retournais et le regardais effarée.

- « Je n'ai jamais fait ça… Et puis je ne suis pas actrice »

- « Bella vous pouvez essayer. Si cela ne fonctionne pas, alors nous demanderons un remaniement du script et nous reprendrons demain »

- « Ok » soufflais-je.

J'avais le trac, un trac énorme en fait. Mais je me souvenais de mes années de théâtre, où Renée me forçait à jouer dans des pièces pour évacuer ma timidité. Ça avait fonctionné au début, puis mon instinct de protection avait repris le dessus et je m'étais enfermé dans un mutisme qui m'avait obligé à quitter les planches. J'aimais pourtant me retrouver à jouer un autre personnage que celui que j'étais…  
Je me retrouvais donc à nouveau devant Edward qui souriait. Il m'encourageait d'une caresse légère sur mon poing serré, posé sur la table.

- « Bien. Edward vous avez compris ce qu'il faut ? » demanda Jenks.

- « No problèmes pour moi »

- « Parfait. Tout le monde à son poste. » il attendait quelques secondes. « Prêts ? » des « oui » retentirent pour la millième fois de la journée. « ACTION »

Edward me fixait, il avait revêtit le masque d'Anthony. Il semblait débattre intérieurement et j'étais choquée de le voir si professionnel. Moi, de mon côté, je l'observais et pianotais avec mes doigts sur la table, mes ongles étant à ras. Ronger mes ongles étaient comme un éxutoire, une manière de faire passer mon stress quelque part

- « J'aimerais te demander quelque chose » souffla Edward, très lentement et très bas, ce qui me fit reprendre contenance alors que j'étais dans mes pensées.

- « Hum » dis-je en arquant un sourcil. Il leva sa main et lissa ce dernier du bout des doigts.

- « Rien de quoi s'inquiéter Marie » reprit-il. « En fait, j'aimerais savoir si, si tu accepterais de, de m'accompagner à cette fête sur la plage… samedi soir » il avait buté sur chacun des mots comme si tout cela était naturel. J'étais hypnotisée et restais silencieuse. Il crut alors que je le faisais exprès et reprit de plus belle « Enfin, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter, hum, je veux dire… »

- « Non enfin oui. Je veux dire okay ? »

- « Je ne veux pas te forcer. Si tu ne veux pas… »

- « Ta question m'a pris par surprise c'est tout »

- « Pourquoi ça ? »

- « Peut être parce que le garçon le plus mignon du lycée, celui qui m'a toujours haïe depuis le début et qui est toujours solitaire mange désormais avec moi chaque midi et qu'il vient de me proposer une sorte de rencard » ses yeux se mirent à briller et un sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Il m'éblouissait.

- « C'est un rencard » dit-il avant qu'une sonnerie de type de celles des lycées ne retentisse. « Allons en classe » dit-il en se levant et en poussant ma chaise pour que je fasse de même.

- « Ok » dis-je en le suivant.

- « COUPEZ » hurla Jason. Il va réussir par me tuer rien qu'avec sa voix. « On vérifie la bande son et l'image ne bougez pas » nous intima-t-il. Je soufflais.

- « Tu as été parfaite » dit Angela. Je sursautais, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver. « Oh Bells est-ce que tu prends conscience de tout ça ? »

- « Pas vraiment » elle riait et me prenait dans ses bras. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait un siècle.

- « Bon boulot. Je suis fan » elle riait une fois de plus puis me fit un clin d'œil pour aller se réinstaller sur ma chaise.

Oui l'avantage de tourner un film, ce sont les chaises à nos noms. Complètement ridicule mais bon je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

- « C'est bon les enfants. Scène suivante »

Toute la journée nous tournions dans la cafétéria et au bout de ce long et pénible tournage nous découvrions que nous avions terminé les scènes dans la cafet' avec une journée d'avance. Edward était souriant à mes côtés et je me rappelais sans cesse de la question qu'il m'avait posée. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, ni quoi lui dire sur Charlie. Je savais que je n'avais plus envie de le revoir ou même de lui parler. Parler de lui rouvrait sans cesse une plaie trop importante de moi. Même Angie qui connaissait l'histoire n'en parlait jamais. Renée, elle, en parlait constamment pour se plaindre. Pension pas envoyée, plus de nouvelles… J'avais vécu tant d'années dans la souffrance de ce père manquant que j'avais appris à vivre avec et à fermer mes sentiments aux autres. Je me demandais si j'étais capable d'en parler avec Edward. Après tout il était celui qui me complétait. J'étais indécise.  
Nous nous dirigions vers le bureau de Jenks pour téléphoner à Alice. Il était 21 heures ici, il serait donc 2h du matin à New York. J'imaginais Alice et Jaz en train de dormir tranquillement et cette image me fit rire. Edward fronçait les sourcils alors que le haut parleur permettait aux sonneries de se répercuter dans le bureau.

_- « Bordel mais qui ose appeler à cette heure ? »_ on entendit alors qu'un léger _« Allo »_ retentissait.

- « Alice ? » dit Edward.

_- « Edward ! »_

- « Désolé de vous réveiller »

_- « Ah non on dormait pas vraiment »_ elle riait et Jaz grognait derrière. J'étais en train de me concentrer pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- « Ouais euh. Alice on est en conférence téléphonique avec Jason Jenks, le réalisateur du film »

_- « Jaz lui passe ses amitiés »_

- « Amitiés partagés » dit Jenks avec un grand sourire. Trop bizarre ce type des fois.

- « En fait Alice il est là pour te proposer un truc » dit Edward en faisant signe au réalisateur de parler.

- « Mademoiselle Cullen, je fais appel à vous pour une affaire de la plus haute importance »

_- « J'écoute »_

- « Nous avons un besoin urgent de costumière. Celle qui était prédestinée… »

_- « Je prends le premier avion, je veux une chambre d'hôtel, avoir un droit de vue sur le script et je veux que mes créations soient citées dans le générique. Plus une avance sur salaire »_ le coupa Alice comme une vraie femme d'affaire. Edward pouffait alors que j'étais plutôt ébahie. Jenks, lui, réfléchissait. _« Vous êtes morts ou quoi ? »_

- « Attendez. Gloria pouvez-vous appelez Aro et énoncer les clauses ? » demanda Jenks à une blondinette qui devait lui servir d'assistante.

- « De suite monsieur »

Cinq minutes plus tard la dite Gloria revenait, essoufflée.

- « Il est d'accord » dit-elle.

- « Bien. Mademoiselle Cullen ? »

_- « Ouep »_

- « Un jet vous attendra demain à la première heure. Nous vous attendons de pied ferme »

_- « Cool. Bon à demain j'ai un truc à fêter »_

Et elle raccrochait. Je réalisais peu à peu que la tornade Alice allait arriver et que mon quotidien ne sera plus vraiment le même. Angela souriait, Ben contre elle et Edward semblait dans les nuages. Je m'approchais de lui puis le dirigeais vers les voitures qui nous attendaient.

- « Dans les nuages Cullen ? » son regard se vrilla au mien. C'est à cet instant que je compris que je ne pouvais pas lui cacher cette partie de moi. Je le rapprochais de mes lèvres et levais les yeux vers lui.

- « Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais Swan ? » murmura-t-il alors que son souffle balayait mes lèvres.

- « Embrasses-moi Edward »

- « Je ne demande que ça »

Tout doucement, presque trop lentement au point que cela me faisait mal, il approcha ses lèvres des miennes pour qu'elles ne fassent plus qu'une. Ce baiser était doux, passionné et si romantique que mon cœur se mit à fondre. Il était prévenant et ne poussait pas ce baiser trop loin. J'avais l'impression d'être au paradis, de retrouver le droit chemin mais surtout de me sentir chez moi. A bout de souffle nous nous séparions. Il souriait tel un idiot et j'étais sûre que son visage était un simple reflet du mien. Je pris ma respiration puis lui révélais ce qu'il voulait savoir.

- « Charlie est, hum, mon père. Du moins, il est celui qui m'a donné ses gênes. Il m'a brisé le cœur » dis-je en pleurnichant. Même si lui avouer me faisait du bien, mon cœur était en miettes.

Tout ce que je me souviens de cette soirée, était les bras d'Edward autour de moi, qui me murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille. Il me berçait au rythme de la musique qu'il humait, la même qu'à New York. Je me rappelais de son corps chaud contre le mien puis du noir total d'un sommeil sans rêves.


	24. ça déménage

_Amis du samedi, VIVE EDDY lol_

_Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci pour tout, pour vivre ce truc avec moi, pour reviewer comme des fous, pour prendre le temps et puis pour faire partie de ma famille sans le vouloir lol Je crois que les mercis ne sont pas assez forts mais sachez que je vous suis super reconnaissante et chaque fois que je lis "j'aime ta fic" ou alors "histoire géniale" ben je me sens idiote et heureuse à la fois. MERCI_

_Réponse aux non-inscrites :_

_Anne Laure : Tes reviews sont de plus en plus longues lol Fais gaffe je vais m'y habituer =) MERCI beaucoup à TOI! C'est vrai que les points de vue Edward sont mes préférés à écrire... J'aime son côté tourmenté mais aussi sa vision complexe des choses... Je dois jongler avec tellement de sentiments que ça devient presque une passion lol Pour Bella je dirais qu'elle essaye tant bien que mal la pauvre :p Alice est là dans ce chapitre alors régales toi bien et puis bon weekend aussi =) Comment ça se fait qu'Eclipse ne soit pas sorti chez toi ? Tu vis où ? J'espère que tu l'a vu à l'heure qu'il est... Bon courage il faut que tu tiennes le coup ;) Plein de bisous =)_

_Ml46 : ma ptite mademoiselle lol Tu me fais trop rire en sautant partout! Fais gaffe de pas user tes piles hein :p Pour le tournage ^les élèves n'y sont pas puisque ce sont les vacances pour eux à cette période lol c'était orchestré exprès pour pas avoir de fans hystériques ;) Bella qui prend du poil de la bête, il faut bien qu'elle donne le change même si elle reste sensible et fragile =) J'en suis toujours à 4 visionnages d'Eclipse sauf qu'il se pourrait qu'un certain fichier soit dans mon ordinateur et que je ne tarde pas à le voir, et le revoir et le rerevoir... "No t-shirt ?" mouahahah j'adore Edward. J'attend avec impatience ta super review made in muse *saute sur place* Euh moi pas aimer Kristen Stewart ? Comment te dire... Je ne suis déjà pas objective donc bon mais je pense que des fois elle joue très mal (et je dis des fois alors que je pense à 90% du temps mdrrrrrr) Te fais plein de bisous misstinguette ;) _

_Camoush963 : Et ben moi ce sont tes reviews, ta bonne hummeur, ta gentillesse, ta folie, ta spontanéité et tout ce qui fait de toi une super revieweuse, qui font que je T'ADORE! Merci mille fois pour tout ce que tu dis dans tes reviews, merci de m'encourager, merci de me donner envie de me surpasser! MERCI vraiment. Je suis très honorée de provoquer ce genre de réactions chez toi et j'espère vraiment que ça va continuer =) MERCI =)_

_Marion : Merci pour tes deux reviews t'es un ange =) Edward et Bella commencent effectivement à s'apprivoiser et à se dévoiler ce qui n'est pas une paire de manche à faire lol Merci d'être toujours là. Plein de bisous._

_Voilà j'ai fini avec mon baratin habituel... Je suis en pleine écriture du 30eme chapitre... Je suis folle je crois lol_

_Je vous aime fort, gros bisous à mes vilaines que j'aime de la mort qui tue =) Bisous à ma soeur de coeur et à Marn. Un coucou à N'Anas qui est sur les routes européennes tu me manques misstinguette lol_

_Binou I miss you, like a lot :$_

_Citation du samedi : "You'll always be my Bella... My Bella less fragile" 3_

_Bonne lecture les loulous =)_

* * *

Ça déménage

**POV BELLA**

Alors que j'ouvrais les yeux doucement, je sentais une migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Je refermais immédiatement les yeux, espérant retourner dans les bras de Morphée.  
Cependant je sentis quelque chose autour de moi qui me serrait doucement. J'essayais de distinguer ce que cela pouvait être en creusant dans ma mémoire.  
J'ai déjà ressenti ça. Je connais cette embrasse, cette plénitude. J'ose alors gigoter doucement et me retourner pour faire face aux plus beaux yeux qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Edward me regardait, les yeux brillants et un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- « Bonjour Princesse » dit-il après plusieurs minutes à m'observer. Il ne bougea pas. Moi j'essayais juste de me souvenir.

- « Hum, bonjour… Je suppose ? » demandais-je.

- « Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

- « La meilleure depuis longtemps » ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire. Il souriait encore plus.

- « Tu te souviens d'hier soir ? » me demanda-t-il alors qu'il traçait une ligne invisible de mon œil droit en passant par ma joue et en finissant sur mon menton. Ses yeux semblaient inquiets.

- « Pas vraiment » avouais-je alors.

- « Tu as eu une dure fin de journée hier » j'arquais un sourcil puis tout me revint en mémoire, mon cerveau m'envoya l'information et la douleur repointait son nez dans mon cœur. Charlie. « Bella ? »

- « Oui ? »

- « Ça va aller ? »

- « Hum, oui. Oui. Euh, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu… Enfin… » même si la chaleur de son corps autour de moi me rassurait et me faisait me sentir à ma place, je me demandais ce qu'il faisait dans mon lit.

- « Oh ! Ben, euh… Tu t'es endormie dans la voiture et euh, bah en fait tu étais accrochée à moi et alors Angela m'a demandé de te porter ici mais quand j'allais pour te déposer et partir tu sanglotais et ne voulais pas me lâcher » la honte. Elle envahissait tout mon être alors que les souvenirs remontaient à la surface. « Angela m'a dit de rester, elle est allée chercher mes affaires pour que je me change et par la suite elle est allée rejoindre Ben dans sa chambre, puisque tu n'étais pas seule » finit-il, souriant mais avec méfiance.

- « Ah » je pouvais être très éloquente le matin apparemment.

- « Je pense que tu devrais te préparer. On doit être sur le plateau à 7h et il est 6h »

- « Bien »

Nous avions échangé un regard tendre puis je m'étais précipité dans la douche. Mon visage me tirait, sans doute à cause des larmes mais quand je me regardais dans le miroir je vis que mes pupilles brillaient et que les poches sous mes yeux n'étaient plus aussi marquées qu'il y a deux jours. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas pris mes affaires et qu'elles étaient donc de l'autre côté de la porte avec Edward. Rien qu'à l'appellation de son nom, mon cœur fit un salto, mon estomac se serra et je ne parle même pas de mes hormones. Je pensais qu'avec tout ce qu'il se passait dans ma vie, j'allais m'habituer à sa présence, au fait qu'il fasse partie de mon quotidien à présent. Mais en fait, plus le temps avançait et pire c'était. Edward était si ancré dans ma vie que la tête m'en tournait. Je serrais fort la serviette autour de moi puis pris ma respiration.

Je sortais de la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds alors que je tombais nez à nez avec Edward qui arrangeait une table pour petit déjeuner. Il y avait une rose au milieu, avec une jolie bougie puis des pancakes avec du sirop d'érable, des fraises, des blueberrys, du jus d'oranges apparemment fraîchement pressées et du café.

- « Comment t'as fait tout ça ? » lui demandais-je, la voix un peu aigue. Cela ne faisait même pas dix minutes que j'étais partie.

- « Hum, le service d'étage »

- « Mais ils n'ont pas tout ça à la base » je me rappelais qu'Angela s'était plaint de leur peu de choix au niveau alimentation.

- « J'ai peut-être appelé un peu avant que tu te réveilles… » dit-il en rougissant. J'en avais oublié ma tenue et tout ce qui allait avec… Comment ce mec pouvait-il avoir réponse à tout et paraître si parfait ?

- « Waouh » voilà Bella, toujours aussi éloquente.

- « Hum… Ouais, euh… Tu m'avais dit que tu adorais les pancakes et le sirop d'érable puisque ça te rappelle tes vacances chez ton oncle à Vancouver… Les blueberrys et les fraises sont tes fruits préférés. Ils n'avaient pas de freesias pour décorer donc la rose était de rigueur. Le café c'est ta drogue même si je doute qu'il soit aussi bon que celui de New York aux noisettes puis le jus d'oranges c'est pour te donner des vitamines » dit-il tout simplement, pas vraiment comme s'il récitait une leçon mais avec cette révérence étrange. Ma bouche était grande ouverte. « Quoi ? » finit-il par me dire.

- « Hum… Je… Tu sais quoi ? » il fit non de la tête. « Je vais aller m'habiller en vitesse et remettre ma tête en place » dis-je en secouant la tête. Je pris mes affaires et retournais dans la salle de bain.

Alors que je posais mes vêtements sur le bord du lavabo, je me rendis compte que j'avais agit bizarrement et qu'Edward devait croire que j'étais ingrate ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'avais pas encore fermé la porte alors je courus dans la chambre pour me retrouver dans les bras chauds d'Edward qui arquait les sourcils pour toute réponse.

- « Ça ne va pas ? » me demanda-t-il.

- « Si, justement » murmurais-je.

J'entourais alors sa nuque de mes bras, sans me soucier pour autant de ma serviette et l'aidais à se pencher vers moi. Avec toute la douceur et la lenteur du monde, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser tendre et amoureux. J'avais la sensation de voler pourtant Edward me serrait fort dans ses bras. Ses lèvres bougeaient calmement contre les miennes sans avoir un geste déplacé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restions à nous embrasser mais Edward nous sépara en posant son front sur le mien.

- « Wow » murmura-t-il.

- « J'allais le dire »

- « Que me vaut cet honneur ? »

- « Juste pour être toi »

- « Encore heureux » souriait-il. Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois mais il nous séparait de nouveau. « Je n'aimerais pas que tu attrapes froid. Peux-tu aller t'habiller ? » demanda-t-il. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je tremblais.

- « Oui je crois que je devrais » dis-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Le petit déjeuner se passa donc le plus agréablement possible. Edward était aux petits soins et j'avais l'impression que nous retrouvions notre complicité d'avant. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler ou autre, juste être tous les deux. Je savais également qu'il s'agirait d'une journée complètement différente aujourd'hui. Alice allait arriver et nous allions tourner cet après-midi une scène extérieure dans la ville. Jenks et les autres avaient organisé ça il y a quelques semaines avant que nous arrivions… J'étais un peu stressée de jouer devant des tonnes de curieux. Je sentais au plus profond de moi que cette journée allait être bien remplie… A peine cette pensée traversait mon esprit que la porte vibrait à cause de petits coups rapides.

- « Alice » Edward et moi murmurèrent ensemble en secouant la tête.

Nous éclations de rire en ouvrant la porte et en découvrant une Alice toute fraîche, resplendissante avec une jupe violette criarde, un top rose et ses cheveux en pics.

- « BELLA ! » hurla-t-elle en me sautant dessus, ignorant son frère qui refermait la porte derrière elle.

- « Alice laisses Bella respirer ! »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la chambre de Bella toi ? » demanda-t-elle avec, je l'assume, un air assez coquin.

- « Il a dormi avec moi » répondis-je simplement.

- « Alors ça y'est ? »

- « De quoi ? » demanda Edward avant moi cette fois-ci.

- « Voyons Bella ne joues pas l'innocente avec moi ! Je suis ta deuxième meilleure amie tout de même ! » elle faisait la moue à la Cullen.

- « Alice » grondait Edward.

- « Ne commences pas Cullen ! Alors vous êtes de nouveau ensemble hein ? » elle sautillait d'avance et je ne peux retenir un large sourire. « SUPER ! » cria-t-elle avant que l'un de nous deux ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. Je levais les yeux vers Edward pour le voir sourire comme un idiot. Je devais avoir la même tête.

- « Ok, hum… Je pense qu'on devrait y aller non ? »

- « Ouep, euh Jasper nous attend dehors avec Rosalie, j'avais trop de vêtements donc bon » j'écarquillais les yeux.

- « Tout le monde est là ? »

- « Oh non, Em' travaille cette semaine. Ils ont des entraînements jusqu'à la semaine prochaine puis ils ont un match à Seattle je ne sais pas trop quand. Rose est venue pour te supporter et puis pour venir aider Bella dans sa nouvelle vie de superstar ! Jaz voulait absolument voir comment tu te débrouillais comme son tournage s'est terminé avant-hier il m'a suivi. Il a hâte de te voir à l'œuvre Bella. Il espère voir naître une sorte de nouvelle Audrey Hepburn. D'ailleurs j'ai ramené tout un tas de journaux où tu apparais. Edward, maman et papa aimeraient que tu les appelles ils sont inquiets et puis tu les connais ils aimeraient venir te voir sur le tournage comme d'habitude. Chouchou » dit-elle en pinçant la joue d'Edward.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Alice nous mit hors de la chambre et nous dirigea vers l'extérieur de l'hôtel où les voitures nous attendaient tout comme le reste de l'équipe. Là, au milieu des autres se tenaient Rosalie et Jasper qui discutaient avec Leah. Inutile de préciser qu'ils nous accueillirent en fanfare et que Jaz me serra dans ses bras tel un grand frère avec sa petite sœur. Rose quant à elle m'embrassa et me fit passer un message de la part d'Emmett qui promettait de rattraper son retard et de faire à sa « Swanita » préférée un « hug » de la mort. Edward avait hoché la tête en riant tandis que Jaz était littéralement écroulé de rire. Emmett restera Emmett, envers et contre tout…

Autant dire qu'une simple voiture ne nous suffisait pas à nous 5. La production a du faire appel à un van pour qu'Alice puisse y mettre toutes ses tenues. Elle avait déjà la moitié des costumes du film et elle avait eu le temps de lire tout le script avec les annotations de l'auteure, du réalisateur et des techniciens costumes. Elle était si excitée qu'on n'entendait qu'elle dans la voiture. Demetri, qui conduisait, était mort de rire, Rose participait à la conversation avec enthousiasme tandis que Jasper regardait par la fenêtre et qu'Edward me caressait gentiment le dessus de ma main avec son pouce. Moi dans tout ça, je regardais Edward, me perdant dans le vert de ses émeraudes. J'avais l'impression d'être hors de ce monde lorsque je le regardais. Je me sentais moi, pour une fois.

**POV EDWARD**

L'arrivée d'Alice avait adouci Bella. Elle semblait si détendue. Quand j'ai appris que tout le monde arrivait en ville, je me suis senti immédiatement bien. Savoir qu'on allait tous repartir de zéro, savoir que j'allais pouvoir parler à ma mère de ce que je ressentais. Elle était la seule à comprendre et à aider. Quand Bella est partie, elle n'a rien dit mais elle m'appelait souvent pour parler de tout et de rien. Elle avait même réussi à utiliser un téléphone portable et à m'envoyer un texto. Je souriais à cette pensée alors que je continuais de regarder Bella. J'aurais pu me perdre dans son âme en la regardant de cette manière. J'avais envie de rester comme ça pour l'éternité.

- « Bon les cocos c'est pas qu'on vous aime pas mais vous avez un tournage » dit Jaz, qui apparemment était hors de la voiture. J'entendais des rires et vis que plus personne n'était avec nous à l'intérieur.

- « Ça risque d'être une longue journée » murmurais-je en aidant Bella à sortir. Elle avait les joues toutes rouges et un sourire embarrassé.

Arrivés sur le plateau, tout le monde était en effervescence. La cafétéria avait pris l'eau, à cause d'une fissure au plafond, qui semblait vieux comme le monde, pendant la nuit ce qui avait détruit une partie du décor. Jenks courrait dans tous les sens et j'entendis le bruit d'une sirène de police approcher. J'avais toujours mon bras autour de la taille de Bella et alors qu'elle remarqua le bruit, elle se tendit dans mes bras.

- « Bella ? Tu as froid mon cœur ? »

- « Hum, non. Je… Edward est-ce que tu as entendu ? » me demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, les yeux inquiets et les lèvres tremblantes.

- « Entendu quoi Princesse ? » quand je lui posais la question la voiture de police débarquait sur le parking du lycée.

- « Décris-le-moi Edward » Bella s'était encore plus tendu en entendant la porte claquer et je remarquais qu'elle avait les yeux fermés. Je lançais un regard interrogatif vers Angela qui se tourna elle aussi vers la voiture.

- « Merde » marmonnait-elle. Elle se pencha vers Alice qui ouvrait de gros yeux et qui vint immédiatement près de Bella.

- « Viens Bella il faut que tu essayes la tenue d'aujourd'hui. Edward, toi tu restes ici avec Angela, elle veut faire le point sur la scène » puis Alice emmena Bella sans une explication. Un bruit près de moi me fit revenir sur terre alors que je voyais le policier se diriger vers Jenks.

- « C'est Charlie » me dit Angela.

- « Charlie ? »

L'homme qui se tenait devant Jenks devait avoir la quarantaine bien tassée, cheveux bruns un peu comme Bella mais plus foncés et je voyais d'ici qu'ils étaient grisonnants. Il portait une moustache qui le rendait assez beau gosse pour un flic. Il avait le visage marqué, un ventre plus au moins rond, effets de la bière j'en étais certain. Je ne connaissais pas cet homme mais là, immédiatement j'avais envie de parcourir le parking et de lui mettre mon poing dans la…

- « Bella ne l'a pas vu depuis ses 20 ans. Donc depuis deux ans. La dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu c'était pour son anniversaire. Il a toujours habité ici à Forks. Je savais qu'il était chef de la police mais je ne pensais pas qu'il se déplacerait lui-même » chuchota Angela les larmes aux yeux. « Si tu savais dans quel état il l'a laissé. J'ai cru que jamais elle ne redeviendrait la Bella que je connaissais » finit-elle par dire.

- « Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient » dis-je entre mes dents. Je n'étais pas une personne violente. J'étais même le contraire. Carlisle dit toujours que je tiens du mari de sa soeur pour ça, mon père. Je chassais cette pensée en me concentrant sur le père de Bella.

- « Merde il vient vers nous » hissa Angela. « Pitié ne me reconnais pas ! » continuait-elle.

- « Ah Edward ! » Jenks vint me serrer la main. « Je vous présente le chef Swan. Il s'agit du chef de police de la ville de Forks » je le saluais d'un signe de la tête. « Chef Swan voici le célèbre Edward Cullen, il est l'acteur principal de notre film. Sa partenaire… » il regarda partout autour « Mais où est-elle ? » me demanda-t-il.

- « Hum, costumes. D'ailleurs je pense y aller aussi. Alice m'y attend » Angela me jeta un regard noir pendant que le chef Swan me dévisageait tout autant qu'elle. Il semblait la reconnaître. « Angela tu peux venir avec moi s'il te plaît ? » demandais-je pour la sortir de là.

- « Euh. Ouais. Ok » je lui attrapais le bras et fis signe au chef Swan et à Jenks. « Merci Edward »

- « Pas de problèmes »

- « Edward attendez ! » je fis signe à Angela de s'échapper pour me retourner sur le réalisateur toujours collé aux baskets du shérif de la ville.

- « Oui ? »

- « La cafétéria a été inondée nous allons devoir tourner les scènes d'extérieur aujourd'hui. Le shérif Swan va nous accompagner, il a déjà appelé ses hommes mais il voulait vous poser quelques questions… » Jenks paraissait tout pâle.

- « C'est un interrogatoire ? »

- « Jouez pas au plus malin Cullen » entendis-je le shérif dire.

- « Serait-ce une menace shérif ? Je ne vois pas quelles questions vous pourriez me poser à part si cela relève de ma sécurité sur ce plateau et encore je suis sûr que Rosalie Hale, la blonde derrière vous, pourra vous répondre puisqu'elle est mon agent. Demetri, mon garde du corps et accessoirement le grand blond là-bas, pourra également vous être très utile. Mais moi j'ai une séance maquillage et costume qui m'attend » je fis demi-tour et partis.

- « Cullen ! » bon dieu donnes-moi la force de ne pas battre à mort ce type ! « Où est-elle ? » me demanda-t-il.

- « Qui ? »

- « Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle ! » s'énerva-t-il.

- « Enfin gentlemen, restons courtois » se mit à bafouiller Jenks.

Tout le monde autour nous regardait. Ben, Demetri et Jacob étaient arrivés près de moi en un clin d'œil puis Rosalie, Leah et les autres nous encerclaient. Le chef Swan fumait tellement que j'avais l'impression de pouvoir voir s'échapper de la fumée de ses oreilles ou de ses narines. Il était en colère et il faisait peur, un peu comme ces personnages de cartoon qui devenait rouge de colère avec la fumée qui sortait de leur nez, de leurs oreilles et de leur bouche. Rosalie tremblait en pianotant sur son téléphone, sans doute à Alice tandis que Demetri se posta devant moi gentiment.

- « Assez rigolé les jeunes. Edward vas-y. Chef Swan vous pouvez être radié de l'ordre des policiers de l'Etat si vous continuez à agir comme un parfait crétin. Retournez avec vos hommes et attendez l'équipe là-bas. Le moindre faux pas et je m'occupe personnellement de votre cas. Rosalie ici présente est avocate, entre autre, je ne pense pas qu'une mauvaise pub vous fasse le plus grand bien. Pour ce qui est de la personne que vous cherchez je vous conseille de ne pas l'approcher » Dem' était un type bien, gentil, pas méchant pour un sous mais quand il était énervé il faisait pensé à ces petits caniches d'habitude très mignons mais super angoissants.

- « Bien » murmura Swan qui partit en direction de sa voiture.

Je regardais rapidement Rose qui acquiesça puis je partis en direction du lycée et de la salle de costumes. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais stressé. Mes poings étaient serrés tout comme ma mâchoire. Cependant, je m'inquiétais pour Bella et l'envie de courir me prit alors que je passais l'entrée de l'établissement. J'arrivais alors essoufflé devant la salle dont la porte était entrouverte. Alice se trouvait derrière un paravent où je devinais les courbes de Bella. Je secouais la tête, nous avions autre chose à faire et je devais avant tout être sûr qu'elle allait bien.

- « Comment vont les plus jolies ? » demandais-je en entrant dans la pièce. Alice me lança un regard rassurant et je me détendis immédiatement. C'est alors que Bella sortit de derrière le paravent pour me sauter dans les bras et me donner le plus doux des baisers.

- « T'es là ! » puis elle m'embrassa de nouveau.

- « Wow ! Que d'enthousiasme Miss Swan » je la vis grimacer à son nom. « Hey, pas de grimaces Princesse »

- « Mouais » je caressais doucement sa joue pour la regarder, puis voyant sa tenue je la fis tourner sur elle-même.

- « Une robe hein ? » testais-je.

- « Bien sûr Edward ! Voyons c'est le jour où Anthony demande à Marie de sortir et la sœur de Marie est une folle de la mode alors elle lui aurait dit de mettre une jupe… »

- « Jupe ? »

- « Edward pitié tu ne sais pas la différence ? » Alice restera toujours Alice. Elle me regarda avec cet air déprimé et, euh… Blasé ? « Alors ? »

- « Hum, la robe c'est pour les soirées ? » tentais-je. Elle secouait la tête et soufflait.

- « Bella a fait la même réflexion ! Vous faites la paire tous les deux ! Bon Edward avant de papoter avec l'amour de ta vie pourrais-tu mettre ce jean noir avec cette chemise blanche. La veste ensuite est soit bleu nuit soit en cuir noir » elle avait tout mis sur le paravent. J'embrassais donc Bella qui souriait et allais essayer l'ensemble de l'accoutrement.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à enfiler ma tenue. J'avais opté pour la veste en cuir, puisqu'Anthony était une sorte de rebelle des temps modernes, autant pousser le jeu à son extrême.

- « Oh mon dieu c'est parfait ! » s'extasiait Alice. Je lui lançais un regard en biais qu'elle comprit immédiatement. « Euh je vais aller voir Jaz. Les maquilleuses s'occuperont de vous sur place je pense donc euh, bah j'y vais quoi. A tout à l'heure ! » et elle partit en sautillant comme une enfant. J'aimais ma sœur.

- « J'avais oublié qu'elle était aussi exubérante » souffla Bella près de moi.

- « Ça va toi ? »

- « C'était pas un rêve hein ? » ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.

- « Ne pleures pas mon cœur s'il te plaît » je caressais sa joue et la serrais plus fort.

- « Dis-le-moi Edward » elle me suppliait et mon cœur se fendit rien qu'à son ton.

- « Ton père était là et il va travailler avec nous » dis-je résigné.

- « Ok »

- « Il sait que tu es là »

- « Oh »

- « Il voulait te voir »

- « Non ! » s'écria-t-elle comme si on l'attaquait. « Pitié Edward ne le laisses pas m'approcher ! Je t'en supplie ! Si… Si tu… tu… m'ai… mes… mes. Pitié » soufflait-elle alors qu'elle s'effondrait en pleurs dans mes bras.

_Sound of pulling heaven down – Blue October_

Je me souvins alors des paroles d'Angela qui s'insinuaient dans chacun des pores de ma peau. « **Si tu savais dans quel état il l'a laissé. J'ai cru que jamais elle ne redeviendrait la Bella que je connaissais »**. Je refusais de voir Bella brisée. Je refusais que quelqu'un d'autre lui fasse du mal. Pas après avoir recollé les morceaux avec elle. Pas après lui avoir déclaré que je me battrais.

_Somewhere, far away from here  
(Quelque part, loin d'ici)_

_I saw stars, stars that I could reach  
(J'ai vu des étoiles, des étoiles que je pourrais atteindre) _

_It was a midnight, a silent twilight  
(Il était minuit, un crépuscule silencieux) _

_Fell down, beyond the ocean beach  
(Tombant au delà de l'océan)_

- « Je te promets qu'il ne te touchera pas Princesse »

- « Promets-moi que tu ne le laisseras pas m'approcher, je t'en supplie Edward »

- « Je te le jure Bella »

- « Merci » finit-elle par dire avec un soubresaut. Heureusement que les maquilleuses n'avaient encore rien fait sinon j'entendais déjà ces pimbêches hurler.

- « Bella ? » je sais que ce que j'allais faire était étrange mais j'avais besoin de savoir.

- « Oui ? »

- « Racontes-moi. Je veux dire, racontes-moi la dernière fois où tu l'as vu » ses yeux semblaient se révulser à cette pensée et son bras vint instinctivement entourer sa taille comme si elle essayait de panser une blessure. « Je ne veux pas te forcer mais… »

- « Non. Non tu as raison. Tu as le droit de savoir. » elle penchait la tête puis soupirait. Je voulais simplement qu'elle se lâche et qu'elle vide son sac.

_I assemble all the sand that cover wedding beaches  
(Je rassemble tout le sable qui couvre les plages de mariage)_

_To build a castle so your mom would have a place to stay  
(Pour construire un château où ta mère pourrait rester) _

_Behind the water slide and down the hill where heaven reaches  
(Derrière l'eau, s'étire la colline où le ciel rejoint…)_

_Land and time is left to float away  
(…la terre et le temps qui reste est laissé pour compte)_

Bella semblait rassembler ses idées comme elle pouvait. Je la voyais froncer les sourcils pour pouvoir tout rappeler à sa mémoire. Je la fis s'asseoir sur moi et je la vis ronger ses ongles. C'était la première fois que je m'attardais comme ça sur cette partie d'elle et je découvrais qu'elle n'avait presque pas d'ongles. Je voyais les coups de dents qu'avaient subit ses doigts. Je pris donc sa main dans la mienne et tentais de la caresser pour l'apaiser. Ses traits se détendirent légèrement mais la petite ride entre ses sourcils persistaient. De nouveau, l'envie irrépressible de déposer mon index à cet endroit et de frotter pour lui retirer tous doutes naissait en moi. Evidemment, je me retins puisqu'elle commençait à légèrement ouvrir la bouche pour me raconter son histoire.

_So rest assured I have the key to every opening  
(Aussi sois assuré que je possède la clef qui ouvre ...)_

_To every wishing well that's deep enough to dream  
(... __Chaque puit de souhaits assez profond pour rêver)_

_I want to show you just how fascinating kissing is  
(Je veux te montrer comment un baiser peut être fascinant) _

_When earth collides with all the space between  
(Lorsque la terre se heurte au vide)_

- « J'étais chez Granny. La mère de Charlie » elle prit un instant pour reprendre sa respiration. « Granny m'a offert sa maison à sa mort et comme elle était au bord de la mer à Los Angeles j'en ai profité. Evidemment je voulais te voir, j'y étais aller pour mettre fin à ce cirque des signes et enfin avoir la conscience tranquille. Mais tu étais en tournage. Tu avais quitté la ville le jour de mon arrivée » me dit-elle avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-triste. « Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais seule et bien. Je ne voulais pas avoir 20 ans. Ça me faisait peur. J'allais devoir faire des choix, devenir adulte et responsable. Renée voulait que je sois une véritable adulte en me répétant que je devais prendre mon envol. C'est pour ça que j'étais à Los Angeles, j'avais trouvé un job dans un journal miteux. C'était bien mais pas assez. Je devais arrêter le travail deux jours après mon anniversaire et euh, la soirée avant mes 20 ans mes collègues m'ont invité à manger. Je suis rentrée assez tard. » elle replissait son front. « Je venais de me coucher, avec tes chansons dans les oreilles quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un m'appeler. J'ai cru que je rêvais au début alors j'ai rien dit. Puis quelqu'un tapait à la fenêtre. J'ai eu si peur » elle ferma les yeux et je ne pus m'empêcher de la serrer si fort. Je voulais qu'elle sache que j'étais là.

_I'm reaching farther than I ever have before  
(Je me hisse plus loin que jamais auparavant) _

_Leaving all who broke your heart upon the shore  
(Laissant ceux qui t'ont brisé le cœur sur le rivage) _

_I may be some sort of crazy  
(Je peux paraître un peu fou) _

_We may be some sort of crazy  
(Nous devons l'être tous un peu) _

_But I swear on everything I have and more  
(Mais je le jure sur tout ce que j'ai, et plus encore)_

- « Donc je me suis levée pour découvrir Charlie, avec une tête à faire peur, près de son cruiser. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis deux mois et il s'était passé tellement de choses. Je venais d'apprendre qu'il avait eu d'autres enfants et puis la seule chose qu'il m'offrait c'est-à-dire un téléphone, avait été coupé pour cause de non paiement. J'ai été poursuivie par sa faute et là, il était devant moi tout fatigué, me demandant de lui ouvrir. » elle retint ses larmes, sa voix était brisée.

_So never look behind you, spooky people bring you down  
(Alors ne regardes pas en arrière, les personnes sinistres te font couler) _

_The world is ending there's a party by the bay  
(Le monde s'éteint, il y a une fête sur la baie) _

_I'll wear my suit and tie when I am  
(Je porterais mon costume-cravate) _

_I am toasting to the way you put that smile upon my face  
(En portant un toast à la façon que tu as de me faire sourire)_

- « Et puis j'ai explosé. Je lui ai clairement dit d'aller se faire voir. Je lui ai ouvert la porte, il a marmonné un joyeux anniversaire à sa grande fille chérie mais j'étais trop en colère. J'ai mis mes écouteurs et me suis enfoncée dans mon lit. Le lendemain matin le réveil me faisait sursauter et je retrouvais un mot dans ma cuisine, disant qu'il devait retourner à Forks à cause du boulot, qu'il m'appellerait dans la journée » elle me regarda enfin « il n'a jamais appelé. Il est parti. J'ai alors réalisé que Charlie n'était pas mon père, qu'il était juste une ombre et un poids dans ma poitrine. Le ressentir aujourd'hui, c'est comme me retrouver petite ou à 20 ans. Le voir partir et inlassablement m'abandonner parce que je ne suis pas la fille qu'il souhaitait » Bella me regarda et elle semblait si fragile, si anéantie. Je la pris dans mes bras et me pencha pour l'embrasser et lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais.

_Fill up the air balloon and ride with me  
(Remplis le ballon d'air et montes avec moi) _

_Yeah hell is jealous of the rain  
(Ouais, l'enfer est jaloux de la pluie) _

_Make love like time and space Is ending  
(Faire l'amour comme si le temps et l'espace avaient une fin) _

_While befriending fate's alluring way of putting us to shame_ _  
(Alors que l'allure du destin apprivoisé nous mène à la honte)_

- « Merci »

- « Merci à toi mon cœur »

- « Tu m'appelles mon cœur » dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

- « Pardon »

- « Non. J'aime beaucoup ça, même si j'ai peur »

- « Je ne suis pas Charlie »

- « Peut être pas » répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- « Bella je te fais le serment de ne jamais t'abandonner comme il l'a fait »

- « Je te crois » murmura-t-elle avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

- « J'ai une autre question » lui dis-je alors que nous nous relevions.

- « Laquelle ? »

- « C'est pour ça que tu es partie ? »

- « Quand ça ? »

- « Il y a deux semaines mais aussi lorsqu'on s'est croisé pour la première fois et puis il y a eu la fête aussi » Bella regarda ses pieds.

_I'm reaching farther than I ever have before  
(Je me hisse plus loin que jamais auparavant) _

_Leaving all who broke your heart upon the shore  
(Laissant ceux qui t'ont brisé le cœur sur le rivage) _

_I may be some sort of crazy  
(Je peux paraître un peu fou) _

_We may be some sort of crazy  
(Nous devons l'être tous un peu) _

_But I swear on everything I have and more  
(Mais je le jure sur tout ce que j'ai, et plus encore)_

- « Oui. Je refusais qu'on entre dans ma vie pour en ressortir. Je refuse d'aimer. Ça fait trop mal » répondit-elle avant d'ajouter « mais, quand tu m'as embrassé le soir de la fête chez Jasper, je me suis sentie si… différente. C'est comme si toutes mes peurs s'envolaient, comme si tu… » elle secouait la tête.

- « Comme si quoi ? »

- « C'est ridicule » statua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Je la suivis.

- « Dis-moi »

- « Moi » elle riait doucement.

- « Bella ! »

_You make the sound of pulling heaven down  
(Tu arrives à être un paradis sur cette terre) _

_You brought the rain's romantic pour  
(Tu entraines des pluies de romantisme) _

_You make the sound  
(Tu arrives à) _

_You make the sound  
(Tu arrives à) _

_Of pulling heaven down  
(Etre un paradis sur cette terre)_

- « Comme si tu étais la moitié qu'il me manquait pour respirer »

Nous nous étions arrêter, là, au milieu du couloir d'un lycée paumé au milieu de l'Etat de Washington et moi j'avais la putain d'impression que mon cœur allait lâcher. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans un de ces films foireux où l'acteur principal n'est qu'un gros abruti fini mais qu'avec cette fille à tomber il devient un mec bien. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, sûr de lui, il me faisait tout assimiler à la seconde près, si bien que les mots de Bella passait par ma tête, puis dans mon cœur puis dans chacune de mes fibres nerveuses qui avaient envie de sauter partout devant cette révélation.

_I'm reaching farther than I ever have before  
(Je me hisse plus loin que jamais auparavant) _

_Leaving all who broke your heart upon the shore  
(Laissant ceux qui t'ont brisé le cœur sur le rivage) _

_I may be some sort of crazy  
(Je peux paraître un peu fou) _

_We may be some sort of crazy  
(Nous devons l'être tous un peu) _

_But I swear on everything I have and more  
(Mais je le jure sur tout ce que j'ai, et plus encore)_

Je pris Bella dans mes bras et comme l'idiot que j'étais je la fis tournoyer dans les airs, en prenant soin de ne pas la faire taper contre les parois du couloir. Je la reposais enfin par terre pour la regarder droit dans les yeux et l'embrasser avec tout ce que mon âme pouvait lui donner.

_I'm reaching farther than I ever have before  
(Je me hisse plus loin que jamais auparavant) _

_Leaving all who broke your heart upon the shore  
(Laissant ceux qui t'ont brisé le cœur sur le rivage) _

_I may be some sort of crazy  
(Je peux paraître un peu fou) _

_We may be some sort of crazy  
(Nous devons l'être tous un peu) _

_But I swear on everything I have and more  
(Mais je le jure sur tout ce que j'ai, et plus encore)_

- « Bella Swan si vous saviez à quel point je ressens la même chose » murmurais-je contre ses lèvres.

Elle souriait puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Nul doute qu'on allait se faire passer un savon… Je reconnaissais là les pas d'une tornade. Bella me prit la main et la serrait fort. Elle aussi se doutait de ce qui nous attendait._  
__  
_


	25. A fleur d'elle

_Amis fanfiction, Robert Pattinson (à prononcerà l'anglaise ou à la française ;) au choix hihi)_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien en ces temps caniculaires. Buvez beaucoup d'eau! lol_

_Je voulais vous remercier de continuer à me suivre et à suivre nous deux personnages.. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. MERCI_

_Réponses aux non-inscrites :_

_Ml46 dite ptite mademoiselle : tu sais que si tu continues à mettre deux review je vais m'y habituer vite hein ? lol Alors just for you regarde la chanson de ce chapitre hihi. Comme d'habitude tes reviews me touchent et je sais plus où me mettre, si ça craint pas du boudin tout ça lol T'inquiètes pas m^me sans blagues tu me fais mourir derire donc tout va bien! Pour Charlie saches que des pères comme ça existent et pour une fois je voulais montrer qu'il pouvait avoir fait deserreurs aussi. Si tu trouves le couple mignon tu vas pouvoir apprécier ce chapitre (enfin j'espère hihi). Oui un certain fichier qui avance pas snif parce que je suis folle j'ai fait une fiche jusqu'à l'épilogue... Pour chaque chapitre j'ai ma ligne directrice et il ne manque que mes chansons... Me dire que l'aventure va bientôt prendre fin me fait un peu peur lol Pour Kristen, hum, regardes bien certaines scènes et compare avec la personnalité de Bella et tu verras de quoi je palre lol oui elle est douée ça c'est clair mais elle a un bob quand même ;) je te fais plein d'énormes bisous 3_

_Anne Laure : Merci à toi d'être encore là lol je pense qu'à force je dois vous saouler avec mes ptites réponses et mon histoire complètement bizarre lol Si si tes reviews sont plus longues et sachs que ça me fait super plaisir que tu y laisses une trace =) J'espère que tu passes un bon début de vacances et que tu as ENFIN vu Eclipse (ah la nouvelle calédonie la chance! lol) Perso j'y retourne vendredi pour une projection très spéciale : Twilight, New Moon et Eclipse d'affilé... M'enfin bref je prie pour que ce soit pas en français sinon je vais me pendre lol bisous_

_Marion : Merci beaucoup! L'histoire avec Charlie est compliquée, on va dire que tout ça va évoluer et germer en gros lol Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours et j'espère que ce chapitre sera àla hauteur de tes attentes ;)_

_Voilà j'ai presque fini lol : un énorme poutoux à ms vilaines chéries, à Cahou, à ma soeur de coeur à qui je souhaitebeaucoup de courage et à ma Marn d'amour lol (ben ouais attends dreamteam chouchou)_

_Binou en costume... Binou pendant 6h vendredi... ça laisse de suite rêveuse en fait ;) Miss you, like a lot..._

_Citation du jour : "I would have courted you, we'd take in chaperons, strolls, and then iced tea on a porch... I may use to steal a kiss or two, but only after asking your father's permission, I would have got down on one knee and would have presented you the ring -this is my mother's- Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever, would you do me the extrordinary honor of marrying me ?"_

_Bonne lecture 3_

* * *

A Fleur d'Elle

**POV EXTERNE**

_Undisclosed Desires - Muse_

Alice courrait dans le bâtiment pour tomber sur un Edward et une Bella main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres. En les voyant elle comprit qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, un peu comme Jasper et elle. Elle avait l'habitude, depuis son enfance de ressentir les choses, ou du moins d'avoir cette impression étrange, ce sixième sens incontrôlable. La première fois qu'elle avait vu Bella elle avait su qu'elle était une personne différente des autres, qu'elle était celle qui prendrait soin de son frère mais aussi qu'elle serait une amie hors du commun. Même si elle ne savait rien de sa nouvelle amie, Alice se sentait comme poussée vers elle, comme si elle devait la chérir. Voir Edward si changé lui avait fait prendre conscience que son frère souffrait énormément. Elle avait déjà discuté avec lui de toute cette histoire d'adoption, mais Edward se refermait sur lui-même à l'évocation de ses vrais parents, ce qui brisait le cœur d'Esmé qui ne savait pas comment parler de ce choix avec lui.

_I know you've suffered  
(Je sais que tu as souffert) _

_But I don't want you to hide  
(Mais je ne veux pas que tu te caches) _

_It's cold and loveless  
(C'est froid et sans amour) _

_I won't let you be denied  
(Je ne vais pas te laisser être reniée)_

Bella se sentait en sécurité dans le creux des bras d'Edward. Le jeune homme la tenait à présent, dans ses bras forts. Dans ces moments-là, elle avait cette impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver, comme si les bras du jeune homme la protégeaient tels des boucliers d'acier. Cependant, malgré cette forteresse dressée devant elle, malgré cette protection, le cœur de Bella tremblait et saignait. Elle ne voulait pas y penser mais sa raison et son cœur lui dictaient le contraire.  
Elle aimait Charlie. Elle l'aimait d'un amour pur. Un amour qui était celui d'une fille pour son père. Mais le sentiment d'abandon, si fort et si blessant, continuait de parcourir ses veines et de contaminer tout son être. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme s'était crispée dans les bras d'Edward, ne pouvant empêcher la douleur aigue qui animait son cœur.

_Soothing  
(Doucement) _

_I'll make you feel pure_  
_(Je vais te faire ressentir la pureté)_  
_  
Trust me  
(Fais-moi confiance) _

_You can be sure  
(Tu peux être sûre)_

Edward observait sa sœur du coin de l'œil. Alice avait tendance à être exubérante et imprévisible. Il voyait bien qu'elle manigançait quelque chose mais en réalité, peu lui importait. Ce qu'elle avait en tête n'était pas plus important que Bella. La jeune femme était devenue sa priorité. Pour toujours, son cœur lui criait.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire face à tout ça. Il avait ce besoin compulsif de la protéger, de la garder dans ses bras, de la faire sourire quoiqu'en soit le prix. Mais surtout, il souhaitait panser les plaies de la jeune fille. Il se souvint de son regard larmoyant lorsque Charlie est arrivé sur le plateau. Il se souvint aussi de cet éclair de peine qui avait traversé les beaux yeux chocolat de celle qu'il aimait. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il prit la décision de ne jamais la laisser et de rester avec elle jusqu'à jamais.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
(Je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton cœur) _

_I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask  
(Je veux reconnaitre que ta beauté n'est pas juste un masque) _

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
(Je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé) _

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart  
(Je veux satisfaire les désirs cachés de ton cœur)_

A l'extérieur, tout le monde se préparait à partir vers le centre-ville de Forks pour tourner les scènes d'extérieur. Jenks, le réalisateur, était en grande discussion avec Jasper afin d'avoir son opinion et certaines idées sur le tournage, les plans, la mise en scène ou autre. Jasper aimait beaucoup participer à un tournage, il trouvait ce rôle passionnant en tant qu'acteur.  
Un peu plus loin, Angela, Ben, Leah et Jacob discutaient du scénario. Leah et Jacob n'avaient, en effet, pas de scènes à tourner aujourd'hui ou du moins de simples apparitions dans les rues de Forks alors que les deux tourtereaux s'y promèneraient.  
Dans un coin du parking, à l'abri des regards, se tenaient Rosalie et Demetri qui discutaient quant à eux avec Aro Volturi, dont le jet privé s'était déposé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée à Port Angeles, ville voisine de Forks. Il voulait voir la naissance de son projet mais surtout garder un œil sur sa poule aux œufs d'or. Il est évident que Demetri et Rosalie n'étaient pas dupes et qu'ils s'alliaient pour protéger Edward, mais aussi Bella. Ils avaient remarqué qu'elle était importante.

_You trick your lovers_  
_(Tu triches avec tes amoureux)_

_That you're wicked and divine_  
_(Ce que tu es méchante et divine)_

_You may be a sinner_  
_(Tu es peut-être une pêcheresse)_

_But your innocence is mine_  
_(Mais ton innocence est mienne)_

Rosalie avait vu son frère Edward dépérir alors que Bella était partie. Elle était effrayée que son petit frère souffre comme lors de son adolescence. Elle s'en voulait fort qu'Edward ait mal si intensément. Auparavant, elle s'était conduite comme la pire des garces avec lui, comme la pire des grandes sœurs qu'on puisse avoir. Elle avait été à l'origine même du peu de confiance que se portait le jeune homme. C'est elle qui lui avait annoncé qu'il n'était pas son frère, qu'il avait été adopté à ses 4 ans. Elle était si en colère contre lui à l'époque, parce qu'il semblait si parfait et si heureux qu'elle avait voulu voir disparaître ce sourire suffisant sur le visage du jeune garçon. Elle ne se pardonnera jamais d'avoir brisé le cœur de son petit frère par jalousie et égocentrisme. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle le surprotégeait maintenant, qu'elle se battrait bec et ongles pour son frère. Elle se promit de réparer sa bêtise et de faire reprendre confiance en lui à Edward et Bella était ce qu'il lui était arrivé de mieux mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire confiance à la jeune fille, parce qu'elle avait réussi à retrouver l'ancien Edward, là où Rosalie avait échoué.

Charlie se dirigeait vers le QG. Il voyait le paysage forestier défiler sans vraiment le voir. Il fit une embardée sur le bas côté de la route départementale 101 de Forks et sortit de la voiture comme si le diable en personne était à ses trousses, ce qui en soit n'était pas si faux... On dit toujours que les fautes que l'on commet dans le passé et avec l'intention de nuire reviennent un jour ou l'autre nous rattraper et nous en faire baver. Il se mit alors à vomir tout ce qu'il avait pu avaler au petit-déjeuner. Il avait le tournis. Les événements de ce matin l'avaient littéralement retourné. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis maintenant 15 ans. Le départ de Renée l'avait anéanti même s'il en était responsable. Son rôle de père lui tenait tellement à cœur à cette époque. Bella était sa petite princesse, elle était sa raison de vivre. Seulement, il savait qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur et plus celle-ci grandissait, plus elle lui rappelait la femme qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Il était donc dans l'ordre des choses, pour lui, de s'éloigner le plus possible de ce qu'il considérait comme le mal en personne. Cependant, depuis ce jour-là, il ne peut plus se regarder dans un miroir.

_Tease me  
(Taquines moi) _

_Show me how it's done  
(Montres moi comment ça s'est fait) _

_Trust me  
(Crois-moi) _

_You are the one  
(Tu es la seule) _

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
(Je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton cœur) _

_I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask  
(Je veux reconnaitre que ta beauté n'est pas juste un masque) _

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
(Je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé) _

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart  
(Je veux satisfaire les désirs cachés de ton cœur)_

_Tease me  
(Taquines moi) _

_Show me how it's done  
(Montres moi comment ça s'est fait) _

_Trust me  
(Crois-moi) _

_You are the one  
(Tu es la seule) _

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
(Je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton cœur) _

_I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask  
(Je veux reconnaitre que ta beauté n'est pas juste un masque) _

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
(Je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé) _

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart  
(Je veux satisfaire les désirs cachés de ton cœur)_

**POV BELLA**

- « Assez papoté les tourtereaux nous devons lever l'ancre » carillonna Alice alors qu'elle se rapprochait de nous à pas de mouches.

- « Comment fais-tu pour être en forme après 5 heures de vol, plus le décalage horaire ? » lui demandais-je, totalement choquée. C'est vrai quoi ! Elle avait le don d'être toujours montée sur un ressort, sans bouton off.

- « Le talent ma chère ! Le talent ! » répondit-elle en nous entraînant à sa suite.

- « Alice doucement ! » gronda Edward alors qu'il m'entourait une nouvelle fois de ses bras pour me récupérer plus proche de lui.

Elle nous mena jusqu'au parking où nous découvrîmes Aro Volturi en grande discussion avec Rosalie et Demetri. Leur posture était vraiment hostile. Rosalie regardait monsieur Volturi avec ce regard brûlant de haine, un peu semblable à celui qu'elle avait eu envers moi la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrées. Demetri, lui, serrait les poings le long de sa poitrine.

- « Ne te préoccupes pas de lui Princesse, il ne nous fera rien » chuchota Edward à mon oreille.

- « Il ne veut pas que je pervertisse son acteur fétiche »

- « Il a d'autres acteurs sous contrat, je ne suis pas le seul » rétorqua-t-il assez embêté apparemment.

- « Edward tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas vrai »

- « Peu importe » il nous mena vers la voiture sans même un mot pour le producteur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les voitures démarraient et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le centre de Forks. Je ne me rappelais pas vraiment de la ville, juste des bribes de souvenirs par-ci par-là. Je me souvenais du marchand de glace, monsieur Tanner, qui me donnait toujours une ration de crème chantilly plus volumineuse que pour les autres enfants. Pap… Charlie m'emmenait souvent là-bas lorsqu'il voyait que je m'ennuyais à la maison. Je secouais la tête et observais les boutiques de la vieille ville. J'y vis une petite librairie ancienne et me fis une note mentale pour m'y rendre si j'avais le temps. Même si j'avais apporté avec moi les livres que j'étudierais pendant ma licence, j'avais besoin de nouveauté, de quelque chose qui me permette de m'évader. La main d'Edward entrelacée à la mienne, me fit une légère pression. Son pouce caressait le revers de ma main avec douceur et volupté. Des frissons parcoururent mon échine de telle sorte que je me sentis happée dans un nuage de sensations intenses et inconnues. Mon corps réclamait Edward avec force alors que les souvenirs de notre première nuit remontaient à la surface.

- « Bella ? »

- « Hum »

- « A quoi est-ce que tu penses mon cœur ? » ce surnom qui me faisait si peur était un appel à la luxure, à l'amour que mon corps, ma tête, mon cœur, mon être entier et mon âme ne pouvaient plus renier. « Bella ? »

- « Je ne peux pas te le dire » dis-je, rougissante. Comment lui dire que j'avais envie de tout ça ? De me fondre en lui, de lui faire confiance, de l'aimer ?

- « D'accord » dit-il avant de m'embrasser la main tendrement. « Mais promets-moi qu'au moindre souci tu m'en feras part » continua-t-il avec un ton si profond que je frissonnais.

- « Je te le promet »

- « Parfait. Maintenant approches-toi un peu tu frissonnes. Dem' tu peux mettre un peu de chauffage s'il-te-plaît, je crois que l'air de Forks ne convient pas à notre Princesse »

- « Tout de suite gamin » répondit Demetri avec un clin d'œil prononcé vers moi. Quoi de plus humiliant que de se faire choper la main dans le sac ?

La chaleur se propageait lentement dans l'habitacle tandis que les bras d'Edward m'entouraient en effectuant une légère friction de nos deux corps pour me réchauffer.

- « Tu es conscient que je ne frissonne plus ? » lui demandais-je après quelques minutes.

- « Affirmatif »

- « Tu joues donc avec le feu »

- « Je veux simplement que tu te sentes bien » statua-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Ces moments-là étaient, pour moi, les plus précieux et les plus révélateurs. Les yeux d'Edward parlaient pour lui, ils étaient l'âme de leur propriétaire. Je pouvais lire en Edward. Lire la souffrance qui se cachait au second plan mais l'amour et la tendresse prédominaient au premier plan, ce qui me plût plus que cela ne devrait.

- « Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que ça me fait » fis-je semblant de m'indigner en faisant des gestes entre nous deux.

- « Désolé mais je ne vois pas du tout » me répondit-il faussement dubitatif et amusé.

- « Edward ! »

- « Bella ? »

- « Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? » je savais parfaitement où cela nous mènerait.

- « Et si je répondais oui ? »

- « Tu risquerais de le regretter »

- « Je ne regrette jamais rien avec toi » mon cœur sautillait à cette révélation totalement niaise.

- « Serait-ce une déclaration ? »

- « On dirait bien »

- « Intéressant » dis-je, pensive, ou du moins je tentais de l'être. Edward avait commencé à embrasser mes cheveux.

- « Hum » ronronnait-il.

- « Ça me rappelle quelque chose ce bruit »

- « Quel bruit Princesse ? »

- « Ne faites pas l'innocent monsieur Cullen ! » riais-je alors qu'un de ses baisers se déposa sous mon oreille, endroit hautement sensible pour moi.

- « Moi ? Jamais ! » s'indignait-il en continuant de m'embrasser.

- « Edward, tu veux vraiment être agressé sexuellement devant Dem' ? » je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris de dire ça comme ça. J'avais eu un excès de confiance en moi et je rougissais en le réalisant.

- « Waouh » s'exclama Edward, comme s'il sortait d'un autre monde. Il se redressa puis prit mon menton dans sa paume pour que je le regarde tandis que Dem' prétendait jouer avec l'autoradio. « Bella mon cœur regardes-moi »

- « Non » miaulais-je, vexée et honteuse. Comment j'ai pu dire ça !

- « N'aies pas honte Princesse… J'en… enfin… J'en ai autant envie que toi » comme dans une scène au ralenti les mots s'imprégnaient en moi, me rendant excitée, honteuse et heureuse à la fois. Un mélange détonnant.

Edward Cullen était l'être le plus magnifique qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Il n'était pas parfait, loin de là. Il m'avait blessé, il ne m'avait pas encore tout révélé à son sujet et cette souffrance dans le fond de ses yeux prouvait que je ne connaissais pas toute son histoire. Mais avez-vous déjà eu le sentiment intense de savoir que la personne qui vous correspond est face à vous ? Comme si les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient enfin les unes avec les autres ?  
Comme si j'avais trouvé ma place dans cet univers.  
Edward n'était définitivement pas parfait, mais il l'était pour mon cœur, mon âme et mon corps.  
Je relevais donc les yeux pour rencontrer le regard brûlant et doux d'Edward. Je penchais la tête tout doucement vers lui pour que nos lèvres se retrouvent dans un baiser scellant notre pacte silencieux.

**POV EDWARD**

Après le baiser dans la voiture, nous sommes arrivés au point de rendez-vous. Bella serrait fort ma main et après inspection minutieuse de Dem', nous nous rendîmes compte que Charlie n'était pas présent. Il avait une affaire à régler, selon ses collègues. Personnellement, je penchais plus pour la fuite… Il n'avait simplement pas eu le cran de revoir sa fille. Cela serrait mon cœur alors que l'image du célèbre avocat Edward Masen et de sa femme Elizabeth se fixait devant mes yeux. L'amertume et la souffrance remontèrent à la surface à l'apparition de mon père et ma mère mais les caresses de Bella sur mon avant-bras me ramenèrent à la réalité.

- « Edward ? » dit-elle sur un ton inquiet. Bien joué Cullen !

- « Pardon je rêvassais »

- « Il faut qu'on y aille » j'acquiesçais puis la suivais.

Travailler à l'extérieur, qui plus est dans une petite ville telle que Forks, ressemblait un peu à une foire ou à un spectacle, tout dépendait de l'audience. Tous les habitants s'entassaient derrière les barrières de sécurité qui avaient été installées pendant que l'équipe technique organisait le tracé que nous devrons suivre avec Bella. La librairie du centre avait été réquisitionnée pour que nous puissions tourner une scène à l'intérieur. Bella et Marie, son personnage, avaient cela en commun. Les livres. Elles aimaient énormément la lecture. Je le voyais dans les yeux de Bella qui s'illuminaient dès lors qu'elle voyait un bon bouquin.  
Dans la scène, Anthony avait décidé d'emmener sa belle dans cette librairie pour comparer son amour aux grands romans romantiques de chaque époque historique. Autant dire que je ne trouvais pas cette démarche si intelligente. Si il voulait lui avouer son amour pourquoi ne pas utiliser ses propres mots ?

- « TOUT LE MONDE EN PLACE » hurlait Jenks alors qu'Aro observait minutieusement Bella. « ACTION »

Nous flânions donc, Bella et moi, dans las allées de la librairie. Bien que petite, j'y remarquais quelques bons bouquins. Ce fut la scène la plus agréable à tourner. Il n'y avait pas un bruit et Jenks fut immédiatement satisfait de notre travail. En seulement trois prises, chose exceptionnelle et à la limite de l'impossible, nous avions terminé cette scène.  
Nous sortions tranquillement de la boutique quand je m'aperçus du monde qu'il y avait dehors. Je vis des photographes, des banderoles. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à mon pire cauchemar. Je savais que ce métier demandait des contreparties et que je l'avais choisi. Mais les fans me donnaient la chair de poule. Ils me fichaient la trouille quelques fois.

- « Adieu le calme » chuchota Bella près de moi.

- « Apparemment »

- « EDWARRRRRDDDDDDDD ! » cria ensuite une jeune fille d'environ 15 ans tenant une pancarte disant : **« Edward épouses-moi »**

- « OH MON DIEU ! » s'écria une autre fille qui agrippait les mains de la personne se tenant à sa droite.

A cet instant précis je rencontrais des yeux sombres qui ne m'étaient pas inconnus. L'homme était blond, de taille moyenne avec un sourire vicieux collé au visage. Le paparazzi de New York se tenait derrière les barrières, appareil photo à la main.  
Je ne saurais dire ce qu'il m'ait passé par la tête à ce moment-là mais je pris Bella par la taille et la pressais contre moi. Elle n'eut pas de mouvement de recul, elle souriait même, ce qui me donna encore plus de courage pour faire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Alors lorsque sa tête se tourna vers moi je tentais le tout pour le tout et me penchais pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser était doux et langoureux. C'est comme si je la marquais comme mienne.

- « NONNNNN ! » s'écria alors une des fans présentes.

- « Empêchez-la de l'embrasser » criait une autre.

Bella se détacha doucement de moi pour lancer un regard plein de colère et d'éclairs vers les filles en question.  
L'une d'elle s'était mise à pleurer, l'autre était rouge de colère tandis que le paps nous prenait sous toutes les coutures. Dem' se dirigea vers lui pour le virer du plateau avec l'aide de la sécurité.

- « Bien, je demanderais aux spectateurs le plus grand silence pendant le tournage de cette scène ! Veuillez respecter notre travail et nous respecterons votre ville ! » avait dit Jenks avant de se tourner vers nous et de crier son fameux « ACTION »

A partir de ce moment-là j'étais Anthony. J'oubliais tout autour de moi et me concentrait sur ma magnifique partenaire qui avait elle aussi cet air concentré sur le visage.

- « Alors Brandon, toujours convaincue que je suis un bad boy ? »

- « Prétentieux »

- « Jamais »

- « Arrogant »

- « Allez ! Pour une fois avoue-le ! »

- « T'es un grand malade Mason »

- « C'est ce que tu préfères chez moi »

Bella, dans la peau de Marie, hochait la tête en traversant la rue. J'entendis un bruit sourd puis un « Oh oh » et enfin un cri « BELLA ! » qui venait de la voix de ma sœur Alice.  
Je regardais autour de moi et vis une des folles debout sur l'une des barrières avec un sourire victorieux, puis une canette à moitié pleine s'écoulant aux pieds de Bella qui se tenait la tête entre ses mains.  
Je me précipitais alors vers elle.

- « COUPEZ ! Appelez la sécurité bon sang ! » hurlait Jenks dans son microphone.

- « Ça va mon cœur ? » Bella levait les yeux vers moi.

- « Cette garce ne m'a pas loupé ! Encore heureux la canette n'était pas pleine » dit-elle en se frottant la tête.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrais fort. Les gars de la sécurité avaient vraisemblablement appelé la police qui embarquait la folle furieuse au poste.

- « J'hallucine » dit enfin Bella.

- « Je suis désolé mon cœur » dis-je contre ses lèvres.

- « Edward Cullen est trop sexy pour son propre bien, j'étais au courant » me dit-elle en riant. « Aouch, je devrais peut-être éviter de rire »

- « Tu veux rentrer à l'hôtel ? »

- « Nope. Je vais bien. Finissons cette scène. Je ne veux pas revenir là demain »

La journée passa donc en un coup de vent. A chaque mouvement du public je me retrouvais près de Bella, la serrant dans mes bras comme pour la protéger de tous projectiles. Bella avait alors rit aux éclats tandis que Jenks était dépité de devoir reprendre la scène. J'agissais comme ça car Bella était comme une fleur fragile que je ne voulais pas qu'on abîme. Jenks et Aro avaient décidé de renforcer la sécurité autour de plateau puisque désormais tout le pays était au courant pour le film, et son tournage dans la petite bourgade de Forks, Washington.

- « Cette journée a été épouvantable » soufflait Bella alors que nous arrivions à sa porte de chambre.

- « Bienvenue dans mon monde » lui dis-je, assez énervé par les récents événements. C'était pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas que Bella se retrouve dans cet univers. En étant proche de moi et du cinéma elle allait vivre les mêmes horreurs et elle méritait bien mieux.

- « Edward ce n'est pas ta faute si cette folle m'a jeté une canette ! »

- « Tu aurais pu être blessée »

- « Mais je ne le suis pas »

- « Je sais, mais c'est juste que… » je ne savais pas si c'était le bon moment pour lui dire tout ce que je ressentais par rapport à cette agression.

- « Que ? » un silence gênant s'installa, je ne savais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre. « Edward parles-moi ! Que quoi ? »

- « Si… Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose… Je… Je crois que je ne le supporterais pas. Je… Je ne peux pas… te perdre Bella » voilà c'était dit !

La suite des événements me fit perdre pieds. Les lèvres de Bella trouvèrent les miennes tandis que la porte de sa chambre se refermait sur nous.  
Sa peau était si douce que mes mains allèrent directement sous son t-shirt pour caresser ses côtes. Bella gémissait légèrement dans ma bouche alors qu'elle essayait d'enlever ma chemise. Mon cœur résonnait dans mes tempes et faisait de la gymnastique dans ma poitrine. Je pris Bella dans mes bras comme une jeune mariée et la déposa sur le lit. Je remerciais d'ailleurs mentalement Angela d'être allée dans la chambre de Ben.  
Je reprenais alors mon exploration de Bella. Je partais de son nombril pour dévoiler petit à petit sa peau blanche crémeuse. A chaque bout de tissu remonté sur sa peau, je déposais un baiser doux et humide qui la faisait frissonner. Alors que j'arrivais à son soutien-gorge je défis entièrement son t-shirt et lui passais le vêtement au dessus de sa tête pour lui retirer.  
Dieu ce qu'elle était belle, là devant moi, les joues rouges, un sourire aux lèvres. Ces lèvres qui appelaient aux baisers et à l'amour. Je fondis sur ses lèvres et empaumais sa poitrine généreuse. A chaque mouvement Bella miaulais dans ma bouche, ayant des répercutions immédiates dans mon boxer. Trop préoccupé à l'embrasser et à malaxer sa poitrine, je ne remarquais pas sa main qui descendit pour défaire le bouton de mon jean.  
Tout allait au ralenti. Bella baissait mon pantalon pour me caresser par-dessus mon boxer. J'avais l'impression de décoller et je ne pus empêcher un sifflement de sortir de ma bouche. Bella souriait contre mes lèvres alors que je lui retirais aussi son pantalon.  
Très vite nous nous retrouvions nus l'un sur l'autre. Ses hanches bougeaient contre les miennes pour plus de contact et nos gémissements remplirent la pièce à chaque friction. Je m'attelais à embrasser chaque partie de son visage, son nez, sa bouche, sa mâchoire, ses paupières, son menton. Bella riait quand je lui embrassais le cou.  
De son côté elle tentait de mordre mon lobe d'oreille ce qui me rendit encore plus dur que je ne l'étais déjà.

- « Edward » soupira Bella.

- « Bella »

- « S'il ta plaît Edward »

- « Je t'aime ma Bella »

- « Je t'aime aussi » et je la possédais.

Nos souffles se mélangèrent, nos corps se mouvèrent l'un contre l'autre de la plus belle des manières. A chaque coup de rein je voyais des étoiles, tandis que Bella se cambrait sous moi. Je ne pouvais retirer ma bouche de la sienne. Elle était si belle. Plus les minutes passaient, plus nos soupirs devinrent des cris.

- « Oh putain » ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de dire.

- « Edward ! Encore »

- « Je t'aime Bella »

- « Oui ! »

Elle se resserra autour de moi et je décollais vers le septième ciel en même temps.  
Faire l'amour à Bella était comme rassembler des scènes pour en faire un film. Posséder Bella était comme faire un montage pour que tout ait un sens. J'avais un sens lorsque j'étais en elle ou près d'elle. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux avec un sourire tendre et je m'empressais de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- « Je t'aime » chuchotais-je contre le point sensible de l'oreille.

- « Je vous aime Edward Cullen »

- « A jamais » finis-je par dire en me retirant d'elle et en l'entraînant sur moi.

- « A jamais » répondit-elle avant de partir rejoindre Morphée.

C'est ainsi que nous nous endormions l'un contre l'autre, en sueur mais plus heureux que jamais je n'ai été dans ma vie.


	26. La goutte d'eau

_Amis du soir... en retard, en retard... Je suis vraiment en retard :p_

_Pardon pour ce retard involontaire mais j'ai eu une journée chargée.. en émotion et autres activités du coup je n'ai pu poster que ce soir.. Mille pardons alors mais aussi mille mercis... C'est grâce à vous toute cette histoire et croyez-moi Edward et Bella vous en sont reconnaissants lol_

_Réponses aux non-inscrits :_

_Anne Laure : hihi en ce moment je commence toujours avec tes reviews ;) Promis j'essaye de moins les maltraiter et de faire évoluer leur histoire. Pas de drame amoureux en vue... Tu dois ENFIN être en vacances et si tu as vu Eclipse je veux ABSOLUMENT (lol la fille qui impose presque... :p) ton avis =) Moi j'ai pas pu aller à la séance des trois films car français MAIS je suis retournée voir le 3.. Ben ouais je comprenais pas tout lol Merci pour ce soutien dans l'écriture, j'en ai besoin car le 30 ne veut pas avancer... Enfin si il avance mais je retarde la fin de ce chapitre car je me dis qu'après il n'en restera plus que 10 à écrire et l'aventure se terminera.. Je veux pas snifff :'( En tout cas merci pour tout. Des bisous et bonnes vacances =)_

_Sam : tout le monde rigole face à la canette lol même moi j'ai ri.. A croire que j'aime maltraiter Bella qui soit dit en passant a un peu de moi en elle.. En gros j'aime me faire souffrir et là je passe pour une maso mdrrr. Pour Charlie l'histoire va traîner en longueur.. Bella n'est pas encore prête mais promis le déclic va très vite arriver... Pour Jacob et Leah c'est la même chose =)_

_Ma tite mademoiselle que même pas j'ai besoin de donner ton pseudo car tu es l'unique tri-revieweuse de mon coeur (mdrrr le nom à rallonge) : Alors de 1 j'aime tes reviews, de deux je m'habitue à la multitude de messages, de 3 merci d'exister et de faire exister cette histoire parce que ton soutien compte énormément pour moi, de 4 je pense qu'il faut en apprendre petit peu par petit peu sur les personnages car comme ça chacun peut faire des hypothèses, puis les vérifier et enfin se rendre compte que le personnage a ses raisons pour agir et réagir comme il le fait (par exemple Charlie...), de 5 le personnage d'Edward est mon préféré dans le bouquin de Stephenie Meyer, non pas à cause de Robert mais à cause de la complexité du personnage, je trouve qu'il incarne à la perfection le genre humain en fait, il est si tourmenté, si seul, si soucieux de se repentir et d'essayer de mener une vie normale que ça le bouffe de l'intérieur... je lui ressemble beaucoup des fois lol, de 6 j'aime les POV externe et je compte en refaire dès que j'en ai l'occasion, ça me permet de tout mettre à plat... de 7 le coup de la canette j'avoue que c'était drôle mais à la fois assez triste pour Bella, de 8 merci merci merci... de 9 le chapitre 30 me fait trop peur lol je veux pas le finir car ça amorce les 10 derniers chapitres snifff, de 10 oula mais si je continue comme ça on finira jamais mdrrrr, de 11 encore un clin d'oeil dans ce chapitre ;) , de 12 régales toi avec celui-là et bisous_

_Majea : Merci =) Oui ils s'assument enfin hihi Et pour Edward c'est mon personnage préféré et pouvoir faire des POV avec lui est un des plus grands plaisirs que j'ai =)_

_LFX : Merci beaucoup =) Bienvenue à toi =)_

_Marion : Merci =) Oui les fous sont partout lol_

_Voilà j'ai fini avec toutes mes bêtises hihi Je vous adore et vous le savez =)_

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer ;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Citation du jour : "Every few decades they'll die, problem solves... I know the consequences of the choice you're making" _

* * *

La goutte d'eau

**POV BELLA**

_Eclipse (All yours) - Metric_

Nous venions de vivre la plus belle des retrouvailles. Edward avait possédé mon corps comme il possède mon cœur et mon âme. J'avais la sensation de me fondre en lui et ne faire plus qu'un. Je me sentais si bien que je ne remarquais même pas qu'Edward me fixait avec des yeux si doux et amoureux. Je baissais alors mes yeux pour m'apercevoir que la couette ne couvrait plus grand-chose de mon corps.

_All the lives always tempted to trade  
(Toutes les vies que j'ai toujours tenter de marchander) _

_Will they hate me for all the choices I've made  
(Vont-elles me haïr pour tous les choix que j'ai fait ?)_

- « Ce que tu vois te plaît ? » lui dis-je défiante.

- « Oh bon dieu oui » me répondit-il avant de fondre sur moi.

Sa bouche se posa directement sur ma poitrine, prête pour lui. Il embrassait chaque parcelle de ma peau alors que je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil. Il était tôt. Edward continuait sa torture en s'occupant de ma poitrine de sa main et de sa bouche. Je ne pouvais contenir mes gémissements et sans plus attendre il remonta vers mon visage et m'embrassa à pleine bouche alors qu'il me possédait de nouveau.

_Will they stop when they see me again?  
__(M'arrêteront-elles lorsqu'elles me reverront ?) _

_I can't stop now I know who I am  
(Je ne peux pas m'arrêter maintenant que je sais qui je suis)_

- « Edward… »

- « Oui…. Princesse » son souffle était erratique et ses coups de reins devenaient de plus en plus forts.

- « Encore » réussis-je à articuler.

- « A tes ordres » dit-il avant de replonger sur ma bouche.

_Now I'm all yours, I'm not afraid_  
_(Désormais je ne suis rien qu'à toi, je n'ai pas peur)_

_I'm yours always say what they may_  
_(Je suis tienne pour toujours, elles disent ce qu'elles peuvent)_

_And all your love I'll take to a grave_  
_(Et tout ton amour je le garde jusqu'à la mort)_

_And all my life starts now_  
_(Et toute ma vie commence maintenant)_

Les lèvres d'Edward étaient aussi douces que ses mains sur mon corps. Il me faisait l'amour tendrement, rien de bestial, rien de précipité. Il allait et venait en moi avec cette lenteur exagéré qui me faisait perdre pieds. J'avais l'impression de partir dans les limbes du plaisir et de ne jamais revenir sur la terre ferme. Sa langue vint doucement caresser la mienne dans un geste sensuel qui me fit grogner dans sa bouche. Edward comprit que je n'étais pas loin alors il glissa l'une de ses mains entre nous pour me caresser comme il en avait le secret. Je sentis des fourmis dans la plante de mes pieds, puis dans mes orteils et enfin partout dans mon corps jusqu'à voir des étoiles.

_Tear me down they can't take you out of my thoughts_  
_(Détruis-moi, elles ne peuvent d'arracher à mes pensées)_

_Under every scar there's a battle I've lost_  
_(Sous chaque cicatrice, se trouve une bataille perdue)_

- « Oh mon dieu ! » criais-je.

- « Bellaaaaaaaa ! » criait-il en s'étalant sur moi en faisant attention de ne pas m'écraser.

_Will they stop when they see us again?_  
_(Arrêteront-elles lorsqu'elles nous reverront ?)_

_I can't stop now I know who I am_  
_(Je ne peux pas m'arrêter maintenant que je sais qui je suis)_

Il posait sa tête sur ma poitrine, à l'emplacement de mon cœur et je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que j'étais chez moi, dans ses bras. Je caressais ses cheveux lentement alors que nous reprenions notre souffle et qu'Edward sortait de moi tendrement. Il reposa délicatement sa tête sur mon cœur en humant une berceuse que je connaissais bien.

- « J'aime cette berceuse »

- « C'est la tienne »

- « Elle m'a manqué »

- « Tu nous a manqué aussi » dit-il en relevant sa tête et en m'embrassant délicatement. Avec Edward, tout était doux. C'est comme si j'étais un être fragile et qu'il faisait tout pour que je ne casse pas. Chose étrange mais rassurante et totalement sexy. « Tu sais ce qui m'a manqué aussi ? » demanda-t-il en voyant que j'étais silencieuse.

_Now I'm all yours, I'm not afraid_  
_(Désormais je ne suis rien qu'à toi, je n'ai pas peur)_

_I'm yours always say what they may_  
_(Je suis tienne pour toujours, elles disent ce qu'elles peuvent)_

_And all your love I'll take to a grave_  
_(Et tout ton amour je le garde jusqu'à la mort)_

_And all my life starts now_  
_(Et toute ma vie commence maintenant)_

- « Non » je continuais à caresser ses cheveux qui étaient dans un sale état après nos activités nocturnes. Je rougissais en y repensant.

- « Les battements de ton cœur » finit-il par dire, me coupant de mes songes.

- « Mon cœur ? »

- « C'est le son le plus beau qu'un musicien puisse écouter. Les battements de ton cœur sont une mélodie dont jamais je ne me lasserais. Je me damnerais pour les enregistrer et m'endormir avec » dit-il. J'éclatais de rire sans le vouloir tandis qu'Edward se relevait faussement outré. « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle ! »

- « Ce n'est pas drôle mais c'est tellement… »

- « Tellement ? »

- « Edward tu viens de dire que tu enregistrerais bien les battements de mon cœur pour t'endormir avec… »

- « Et ? »

- « Tu ne trouves pas ça ridicule ? » il semblait réfléchir, ses deux sourcils se rejoignirent et je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer.

- « Ok ok ! Ça suffit miss Swan. Nous avons une longue journée devant nous et il est 5h je pense que nous pouvons aller prendre une douche »

- « Bien »

_Now I'm all yours, I'm not afraid  
(Désormais je ne suis rien qu'à toi, je n'ai pas peur)_

_I'm yours always say what they may_  
_(Je suis tienne pour toujours, elles disent ce qu'elles peuvent)_

_And all your love I'll take to a grave_  
_(Et tout ton amour je le garde jusqu'à la mort)_

_And all my life starts now_  
_(Et toute ma vie commence maintenant)_

Il était inutile de préciser qu'il m'accompagnât pour la première fois dans ma douche et que la séance de câlin s'était répétée contre le mur de la douche, qui malgré l'image qu'on peut en avoir, fut d'une douceur exquise. Loin des clichés où l'homme prend la femme sauvagement contre le mur de douche, Edward avait été doux, amoureux et franchement orgasmique. Je secouais la tête en réalisant le mot que je venais de penser… Être au contact d'Alice ne semblait pas être une bonne chose pour moi.

Je pensais alors à ma meilleure amie. J'avais besoin de parler à Angela, d'avoir une soirée rien que nous deux pour que l'on puisse parler des récents événements. Je voulais qu'elle me parle de Ben, de ses parents. Je savais qu'elle avait des difficultés de se retrouver ici, à quelques mètres de l'église de son père. Et je savais aussi qu'elle allait avoir besoin de moi pour lui rendre visite. Or, ce weekend nous ne travaillerons pas et étant donné que Jaz est là cela ne posera aucun problème de me séparer un peu d'Edward.

- « A quoi tu penses ? » me demanda Edward alors qu'il mettait son boxer.

- « Hum… Il va falloir que j'ai une conversation de filles avec Angie »

- « Oh. Ce soir ? » il semblait assez déçu.

- « Oui. Et toi tu iras parler avec Jaz. »

- « Tu oublies Alice et Rose » c'est vrai que sur le coup je n'y avais pas pensé…

- « On verra »

C'est ainsi qu'en fin de journée nous nous retrouvions à quatre dans notre chambre, à Angie et moi. Alice avait insisté pour venir, prétendant être ma nouvelle meilleure amie, ce qui en soit était vrai. Alice était devenue en quelque sorte ma seconde meilleure amie, celle qui était fofolle et moins responsable qu'Angela. Rose étant seule, nous avait rejoint et nous avions décidé de tout nous dire ce soir. Je n'étais pas vraiment pyjamas partys ou autre. Avec Angela on avait juste l'habitude de faire un festin avec pizzas, hamburgers et glace Haagen Dasz parsemés de coca light histoire de dire que nous avions presque quelque chose de léger. Cette pensée me fit sourire alors que mon lit se mit à tanguer dangereusement.

- « La terre à Bella ! » appelait Alice.

- « Je suis là ! »

- « Nope, vu le sourire je dirais que tu étais bien dans ton lit mais pas avec nous » j'entendis Rose et Angela rire alors qu'elles arrivaient avec deux grosses pizzas et du coca light.

- « Je ne pensais pas à ton frère figures-toi ! » répondis-je en piquant un morceau de pizza.

- « A d'autres ! » dit-elle en faisant de même. « Bon qui commences ? »

- « Qui commence quoi ? » demanda Angie, un peu à l'ouest.

- « Alice tu devrais leur expliquer ce qu'on fait d'habitude… Ce serait plus simple » statua Rose en coupant son téléphone.

- « Ok. Alors première règle pas de téléphone. On coupe tout. Comme ça les garçons ne nous tenteront pas » elle coupa son téléphone et nous échangions un regard douteux avec Angie. Aussi bien que moi, nous ne voulions pas nous couper d'Edward et Ben apparemment. « Oh allez les filles ! De toute façon ils sont tous les trois, il ne risque rien de leur arriver ! »

- « Mais j'aime bien mon message du soir ! » se plaignait Angie et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire ! « Bells ne rit pas je sais très bien que si Edward ne t'envois pas de messages tu ne t'endors pas ! » le retour de Bella la pivoine.

- « Bon ça suffit donnez-moi vos téléphones ! » Alice nous les prit des mains et ajouta « je vous les rendrais avant de dormir » elle partit les ranger dans son sac et revint en deux temps trois mouvements.

- « Et donc ça consiste en quoi votre truc ? » demanda Angie.

- « C'est simple. Chacune notre tour on raconte quelque chose de vraiment personnel, que personne ne sait… Ça peut être en rapport avec notre vie amoureuse ou alors le boulot ou autre mais ça doit être quelque chose de personnel et de croustillant » dit Alice en mâchant doucement un minuscule morceau de pizza.

- « Bien sûr ce soir c'est spécial alors on va s'attaquer à la vie amoureuse d'abord » ajouta Rosalie qui semblait aussi excitée qu'Alice. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elles ?

- « Ok » dis Angie.

- « Bella ? »

- « Ouais ouais d'accord » soufflais-je.

Une demi-heure plus tard nous étions toutes sur mon lit, à regarder le plafond avec un verre à la main.

- « Avec Jasper on a jamais… » commença Alice.

- « De quoi ? »

- « Ben vous voyez… »

- « Moi je vois très bien » dit Angie.

- « Tu veux dire que vous avez jamais couché ensemble ? » demanda Rose avec une voix assez… hystérique ?

- « Rose ! »

- « Quoi ! Je pose une question ! »

- « Non je n'ai jamais couché avec lui ! J'attends le moment parfait et il a l'air de penser la même chose ! »

- « Waouh »

- « Merci de ton enthousiasme Rosie »

- « Oh petite sœur m'en veux pas… C'est juste bizarre. Emmett et moi on ne peut plus s'arrêter » une image immonde traversa mon esprit et je me mis à pouffer avec Angie. « Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? »

- « A part imaginer un ours te passer dessus ? » demandais-je alors que Rose ouvrait en grand la bouche. « Rien » et j'explosais à nouveau de rire.

- « Et vous alors ? » Alice ne nous laissera jamais tranquilles !

- « Je l'ai fait hier soir avec Ben » dit Angie en rougissant. Je fis un bon dans le lit pour l'attraper et lui sauter dessus.

- « OH MON DIEU ! ENFIN ! Oh je suis tellement contente pour toi ! » on pourrait croire que je suis comme Alice à ce moment précis. Mais voir ma meilleure amie réussir en amour me réchauffait le cœur car elle le méritait plus que tout.

- « Bella tu m'étouffes ! »

- « Oups »

- « Et toi alors très chère actrice de renom ? » dit soudainement Rose.

- « Il n'y a rien de bien passionnant à dire »

- « Non bien sûr. Tu te retrouves propulsée devant une caméra avec Edward comme partenaire, qui soit dit en passant est ton petit-ami qui a été roulé dans la farine par une garce. Oh et comme une surprise n'arrive jamais seule tu tournes le film dans la ville où ton père est le shérif… » continuait Rose. Je vis Angela me prendre la main et me faire un signe de tête.

- « Ok. Pour Edward, on a parlé et nous sommes, hum, un couple ok ? Pour Charlie je ne sais pas vraiment quoi vous dire. J'espère ne pas avoir à le croiser c'est tout. »

- « Attends tu veux dire que tu es ma belle-sœur ! » sautillait Alice alors qu'Angela et Rosalie se mirent à rire.

- « Hum… »

- « Il faut fêter ça ! Allez zou, je vais chercher des affaires dans ma valise on va à Port Angeles ! »

- « Alice il est 21h et il faut une bonne heure pour aller jusqu'à Port Angeles ! »

- « Bella peu importe je reviens ! » et elle partit en claquant la porte.

- « Elle n'est pas sérieuse ? »

- « Oh que si. Alice est ma sœur et crois-moi quand une idée lui trotte derrière la tête elle va au bout du tout » souriait Rose.

- « J'ai pas tellement envie de sortir » se plaignait Angie.

- « Moi non plus » soufflais-je.

Alice étant Alice, je savais que nous n'aurions pas le choix et qu'elle nous entraînerait dans sa folie jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Je devais bien l'avouer, la seule pensée de me retrouver loin d'Edward me donnait la migraine… J'avais voulu cette soirée mais je savais qu'il se trouvait dans le même bâtiment que moi et puis j'allais le retrouver dans la nuit, c'est ce que nous avions convenu puisque ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait dormir sans l'autre. Je trouvais d'ailleurs ça pathétique.

Alice était revenue à peine 5 minutes plus tard avec ce que j'appelle des déguisements. Elle avait pris à Rosalie une robe d'un rouge vif, ouverte dans le dos laissant apparaître discrètement ses reins. Elle me faisait penser à un mannequin. Pour Angela, elle avait choisi une robe noire assez discrète mais qui épousait les formes de ma meilleure amie, ses épaules étaient découvertes et une légère entaille remontait jusqu'au haut de son genou. Alice portait quant à elle une robe verte, une nouvelle fois. Je pense que le vert est sa couleur. Tout comme Rose elle descendait bas jusqu'à ses reins et elle n'avait pas d'épaules non plus, un mélange bizarre mais apparemment « sexy » selon ses termes. Ma robe était légèrement moins extravagante. Bleu électrique, cintrée qui arrivait au dessus du genou. J'aurais préféré porter mon vieux jean et mes converses mais Alice n'étais pas de cet avis. Après maintes reprises elle essaya de me faire porter des talons aiguilles mais je réussis à passer des ballerines simples et de la même couleur que ma robe.

- « On est parfaite ! » dit Alice alors que nous montions dans la voiture. « A Port Angeles s'il vous plaît » demanda-t-elle au chauffeur avec un sourire diabolique.

**POV EDWARD**

Nous étions assis au bar de la Bella Italia, petit pub restaurant de Port Angeles. Jasper et Ben parlait tournage tandis que Demetri scrutait la salle de ses yeux de tueur. Il avait le don de vouloir faire flipper les gens pour les empêcher de m'approcher. La plupart du temps ça marchait, enfin sauf avec les ados hystériques ou les femmes tenaces complètement givrées. J'étais fatigué de cette vie, de ce tapage médiatique qui rendait les filles folles furieuses… Je n'avais qu'une envie : rentrer et retrouver ma Bella. D'ailleurs j'avais pas vraiment compris le délire de Jaz avec cette sortie imprévue.

- « On rêve Eddy ? » me coupa Jaz.

- « Mouais »

- « Tu aurais vu ta tête gamin » souligna Dem' en riant et en buvant une gorgée de sa limonade. Pas d'alcool pendant le service disait-il à chaque fois. Je plongeais mon nez dans ma bière.

- « Alors Eddy racontes-nous ! » Jaz savait exactement ce qu'il y avait et je voyais Ben se tordre sur son tabouret, visiblement mal-à-l'aise et compatissant.

- « Est-ce qu'on pourrait rentrer à l'hôtel ? J'ai eu une grosse journée je suis claqué »

- « Ton excuse ne tient pas debout Cullen » il allait répliquer autre chose quand son téléphone sonna. Inutile de deviner qui cela pouvait bien être, vu le sourire sur son visage il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Alice. « Bon je reviens bougez pas ! » dit-il en s'éloignant vers la sortie.

- « Il perd pas le nord le ptit' » riait Dem alors que je me tournais vers Ben.

- « Alors tu aimes Forks ? »

- « Pas vraiment. Ce coin me fiche un peu la trouille » bizarre ce type des fois. Voyant mon regard dubitatif il ajouta « C'est la ville de naissance d'Angie. Ses parents vivent ici et, comme tu dois le savoir, elle est en froid avec eux. Elle est nerveuse à l'idée de les croiser et je peux te dire que je suis dans un état catatonique à chaque fois que je crois voir un pasteur sur ma route ! » il se mit à triturer la paille de son mojito alors qu'il soufflait.

- « C'est pareil pour Bella » il acquiesça.

- « Charlie je suppose »

- « En plein dans le mille. Je me suis retenu ce matin… »

- « J'ai vu ça. Rosalie nous a dit qu'elle était impressionnée par tant de sang froid » riait-il.

- « Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent »

- « Je sais Edward. Ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te paraître un peu idiot mais je sais qui tu es. Je veux dire, au-delà de cette hystérie autour de toi et tout, ça se voit que tu es un type bien et timide… J'avoue d'ailleurs ne pas comprendre ton choix de métier, toi qui est si réservé et assez froussard » cette fois-ci je riais. Jaune. Mais je riais. Ben n'avait pas tort, ce métier n'était pas vraiment compatible avec moi.

- « On fait tous des choix » répondis-je finalement.

- « On a toujours une raison » dit-il l'air de rien. « La question c'est qu'elle est la tienne pas vrai ? » voyant sans doute que je ne voulais pas en parler il continuait. « Tu sais je ne suis pas le genre de type à trop parler. Je n'aime pas vraiment me livrer ou me retrouver au devant de la scène. J'aime me plonger des heures dans des livres de cours sans me préoccuper de quoique ce soit. Parce que je sais que je peux réussir dans ce domaine… Bref ce que je veux te dire c'est que je suis un gars normal. Et si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un de toute cette merde, je suis là. En tant qu'ami » Ben était un type bien et je comprenais le choix d'Angela mais aussi le sien. Ils étaient compatibles tous les deux, ce qu'on appelle des « keepers » dans notre jargon. Ceux qui veillent sur les autres sans rien attendre en retour.

- « Merci Ben »

- « Je t'en prie » il m'adressa un clin d'œil alors que je bus une gorgée de ma bière.

A ce moment-là je sentis une odeur qui ne m'était pas étrangère. Je voulus me retourner pour voir de quoi il s'agissait quand deux petites mains se posèrent devant mes yeux. Les muscles de mon corps se détendirent instantanément sous son toucher et les effluves de son parfum me remémorent nos activités nocturnes.

- « Devines qui c'est » susurra-t-elle avant d'étouffer un rire.

- « Hum… Laissez-moi réfléchir. Je dirais bien la jolie blonde avec qui j'ai discuté tout à l'heure » même pas le temps de rire que je recevais une immense claque derrière la tête.

- « J'espère qu'elle t'a contenté parce que ça risque plus d'arriver d'ici… voyons voir… une éternité ! » Bella fâchée se résumait à voir un petit chaton tentant de sortir ses griffes. Elle était si mignonne que je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'attirer contre mon torse. « Tu ne réussiras pas à m'amadouer Cullen »

- « Vraiment ? » dis-je en embrassant sa jugulaire, puis le derrière de son oreille.

- « Tu triches » souffla-t-elle de contentement.

- « Hum »

- « Oh mais ça suffit vous deux ! Vous allez pas nous faire un bébé Swan/Cullen sur le bar si ? » s'esclaffa Jaz alors qu'Alice et Rose lui tapaient derrière la tête « Aïeeeee ! Mais ça va pas ! »

- « Alors la ferme » trancha Alice.

J'entraînais alors Bella au centre de la piste de danse. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle détestait danser mais j'avais une furieuse envie de montrer à tous les mecs qui la dévisageaient qu'elle était avec moi. C'était une réaction ridicule et démesurée mais je ressentais le besoin de protéger Bella de tous ces regards incessants sur elle.

- « M'accorderez-vous cette danse jolie Princesse ? » lui demandais-je alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Je m'avançais encore plus vers elle afin de lui retirer la lèvre des dents délicatement. « Bella tu vas finir par ne plus avoir de lèvres »

- « Et ? » arqua-t-elle un sourcil, curieuse.

- « Et cela serait extrêmement fâcheux étant donné que je compte vous embrasser jusqu'à la fin de mes jours » elle se mit à rougir et je me mis à bouger en rythme avec la musique. « Tu es somptueuse dans cette robe »

- « M'en parles pas. Alice m'a forcé. Je regrette mes jeans et converses »

- « Moi j'aime beaucoup ce que je vois » je m'emparais de sa bouche pour lui faire comprendre à quel point je la trouvais belle dans cette robe.

_I belong to you –Muse_

Au fur et à mesure que la musique avançait, Bella posa sa tête sur mon torse et nous voguions sans vraiment porter attention au rythme de la chanson. Il aurait pu se passer une heure, une seconde, une année que je ne l'aurais pas remarqué. J'étais si bien que j'aurais pu m'endormir dans les bras de Bella, même avec le monde qu'il y avait autour. Je me rappelais de l'endroit où nous étions et jetais un œil dans la salle. Angela et Ben dansaient eux aussi l'un contre l'autre alors qu'Alice nous observait avec un sourire. Rosalie et Jasper semblaient discuter tandis que Dem' adoptait une posture défensive. Je parcourus la salle des yeux pour y voir la jeune fille qui avait jeté la canette à Bella. Mon corps se raidit et Bella dut le sentir.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Rien mon cœur. Rien du tout » essayais-je d'éluder alors que je tentais de mettre un peu plus de distance avec cette fille.

- « Edward » elle tourna la tête puis son regard se fixa sur la fille. « Oh. Je… J'ai… Faut que j'aille aux toilettes. »

- « Bella attends »

- « T'en fais pas Edward je vais bien »

Elle partit rapidement vers les toilettes et je vis Demetri du coin de l'œil se déplacer avec Rosalie sur la piste de danse, comme pour se rapprocher de moi. La jeune fille vint alors à moi avec un grand sourire.

- « Edward Cullen ? » elle avait une voix criarde qui allait parfaitement avec son physique. Petite, brunette aux cheveux très foncés, des dents en avant, des yeux gris perçants et un sourire à faire franchement peur.

- « Euh ouais. Je peux t'aider ? » je savais qu'avec ce genre de fille il fallait jouer au plus idiot… Ce que je faisais avec plaisir pour qu'elle me lâche.

- « Tu ne me reconnais pas ? » dit-elle déçue. Depuis quand elle me tutoie elle d'abord !

- « Je devrais ? »

- « Mais bien sûr Edward ! Je suis Bree ! Je t'envois des tonnes de lettres chaque mois et puis j'étais sur le tournage ce matin ! Je te suis depuis le début ! » elle devenait légèrement hystérique et je sentais Demetri se rapprocher encore un peu plus.

- « Oh… Bree c'est ça ? »

- « Oui » dit-elle avec un immense sourire pensant que je la reconnaissais… Pour dire vrai ce prénom me semblait familier. Je me rappelais avoir reçu des tonnes de lettres d'elle comme elle l'avait dit. Seulement ses lettres devenaient de plus en plus malsaines.

- « Je vois. Hum, bah merci pour ton soutien ? Je suppose que tu veux une photo ou un autographe non ? » son visage c'était illuminé.

- « Oh oui ! »

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps et se mit près de moi. Elle héla un des clients pour qu'il nous prenne en photo et s'était pressée contre moi avec un bras autour de ma taille. Je fixais un point devant moi quand j'aperçus de nouveau le type blond, le paparazzi. Il attendait près des toilettes. Un sentiment de haine s'empara de moi alors que Bree braillait à côté de moi. Je n'entendis plus rien de ce qu'elle me disait lorsque Bella sortit des toilettes et que le fameux blond se jeta presque sur elle pour lui parler. Sans réfléchir je retirais le bras de Bree de ma taille pour courir vers ce fils de… Je savais que Dem' me suivait mais j'étais trop en colère pour l'attendre. Sans présentation je poussais le mec qui collait de trop près Bella pour me poster devant lui.

- « Mets tes pattes ailleurs que sur ma copine » grondais-je alors que Dem' arrivait derrière.

- « Ouhhh mais c'est presque que tu me ferais trembler Cullen »

- « Vas t'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre gamin » dit Dem', plus contrôlé que moi. Il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du paps.

- « Tu ne pourras pas toujours t'en sortir superstar » cracha le bond avant de lancer un clin d'œil à Bella et de lui dire « Toi poupée c'est quand tu veux. James te fera grimper aux rideaux bien mieux que ce pauvre type » je commençais à m'avancer vers lui pour lui défoncer la tête mais Bella posa sa main sur mon bras.

- « Je pense qu'Edward me convient parfaitement » cingla-t-elle en m'attirant vers elle.

Le fameux James se retira de l'embrasse de Demetri et partit du bar tandis que Bree arrivait en pleurs devant nous. Je regardais Dem' puis sans rien elle le poussait pour se retrouver dans mes bras et commençait à m'embrasser. Mais ils avaient quoi les gens aujourd'hui ? C'était la pleine lune ou quoi ? Ni une ni deux Bella empoigna le bras de la jeune fille et la recula avec l'aide de Dem' qui contenait son rire.

- « Bas les pattes Cruella » sifflait Bella. Dieu ce qu'elle était magnifique jalouse et en colère !

- « Edward je croyais que tu m'aimais ! » se mit à crier Bree. Ok là je crois que je fais un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller dans les bras de Bella. Je fermais les yeux en soufflant puis les rouvris. Rien, toujours là. Mince. « Tu n'es qu'un menteur Edward Cullen ! Et toi brunasse tu n'es qu'une sale voleuse de fiancé ! » Bree commença à s'avancer vers Bella, les poings fermés devant son visage.

- « Oh oh jeune fille on se calme on va te sortir de là avant que tu ne fasses une bêtise »

- « NON ! LÂCHEZ-MOI ! EDWARD ! » la petite se débattait et Dem' eu du mal à la contenir. Il la tirait vers l'arrière alors que je reculais Bella dans mes bras. « T'ES MORTE BRUNASSE ! TU VAS REGRETTER LE JOUR OU TU ES VENUE AU MONDE SAL… » Bree avait été sortie du bar par Dem' et le chef de sécurité qui nous regardait d'un drôle d'air. Bella tremblait à côté de moi et je la serrais un peu plus fort.

- « Mon cœur ? »

- « On peut rentrer à la maison ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- « Tout de suite »

Dix minutes plus tard nous étions tous dans la voiture, silencieux. Bella avait fini par arrêter de trembler et elle somnolait maintenant dans mes bras. Alice et Angela l'avaient aidé à se calmer. Voir Bella dans un tel état d'énervement m'avait fait peur. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds et ses yeux étaient devenus noirs. Angela m'avait expliqué que Bella se mettait rarement dans ces états, à par quand une question de survie apparaissait.

Songeur, je regardais les ombres sur la route. La menace de Bree me fit prendre conscience que Bella allait devoir être protégé. J'allais devoir m'occuper de ça dès la première heure demain matin. Puis le visage de ce James me revint en mémoire et le flot de haine remontait. Si ce type pensait que j'allais me laisser faire… La porte de la voiture s'ouvrit sur l'hôtel. Je portais Bella jusqu'à ma chambre. Elle allait vivre avec moi maintenant, je ne lui laisserais pas l'occasion d'être loin de moi une nuit de plus. Je la glissais sous les draps et ne prit pas le temps de me changer. Je la rejoignais et la serrais fort contre moi, m'endormant sur la simple pensée que je devais protéger la princesse qu'elle était.


	27. Temps orageux sur Forks

_Amis du 28 juillet, je vous salue bien bas à la manière d'Emmett ;)_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews... Plus de 600, c'est une halu, j'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire et ça me stresse toujours autant... Mon refrain préféré en ce moment quand je poste ? "Est-ce que ça va leur plaire ? Est-ce que je vais être à la hauteur de leurs attentes?" Je me provoque un ulcère toute seule lol Alors MERCI pour tout._

_Réponses aux non-inscrites :_

_nanie057 : Merci beaucoup et bienvenue à la maison =)_

_Anne Laure : Bonjour miss =) Oui oui j'aime lire tes reviews pourquoi tu en doutais ? Après tout c'est le moins que je puisse faire tu crois pas ? lol Merci pour tes compliments, je suis contente que le chapitre te paraisse couler de source lol bien que des fois je me pose des questions. Pour les chansons je suis contente que tu aimes, elles font partie intégrante de l'histoire. Pour Eclipse j'avoue être d'accord avec toi, bon en même temps je l'ai vu 5 fois donc bon mais je n'ai pas autant envie de le voir que lorsque c'était pour New Moon... Je suis bizarre =) Oui l'écriture reste compliquée à partir du moment où on se dit : c'est presque fini. Du coup j'entame mon chapitre 31 et ça me fait vraiment bizarre tout ça snifff. Merci à toi pour tout =)_

_Ma tite mademoiselle : Tu sais à force de mettre tant de review je pense que je vais répondre en saccadé lol Du style : 1ere review... D'ailleurs mettons cela en application dès maintenant ;)  
Ta première review = Ah toi aussi tu adores dior ? (mdrrrr même pas drôle je sais :p) Tu vas voir aujourd'hui si je m'amuse avec Bree et James... Par contre pas sûre que TOI ça t'amuse lol Pour Edward je suis contente que tu troives que je me débrouille bien avec lui parce que je l'aime notre Eddy, ben ouais c'est quand même le personnage le plus complexe et indéchiffrable de la saga, pour moi quoi =) Pour la glace haagen dasz j'ai pas précisé cette fois-ci mais PROMIS dans un des chapitres tu sauras hihi  
Ta seconde review (que j'aime tout autant que la première lol) : Bon celle-là est en deux parties hein, c'est la suite de la première mdrrrr Change d'ordi si ça bug trop mdrrr Oui plus que 14 chapitres... Je suis en pleine écriture du 31 là qui promet d'être plus drôle et plus léger mais je peux pas t'en dire plus...  
Ta troisième et dernière review : Déjà la fin ? snif *mdrrrr la chieuse* J'aime aussi faire des clin d'yeux, je trouve ça drôle hihi Pour répondre à ta question, Les Cullen n'écoutent pas forcément Muse lol Edward apprécie beaucoup Kings of Leon mais aussi James Brown ou les Black Keys *à écouter ABSOLUMENT si tu peux hihi* pour Jasper ben je crois que si je fais un POV de lui je vais chercher ça rien que pour toi ;) Voilà misstinguette c'est la fin, mais bon toute bonne chose a une fin :'( xoxo_

_Sam : merci beaucoup! Je confirme être maso mais tu gardes le secret hein ;) Pour Alice je dois avouer que j'aime bien lui faire faire n'importe quoi pour faire rire... Mais je crois qu'elle est vraiment comme ça =) En parlant de Bree, elle revient ;) Bon courage =)_

_Anais : Merci :$ Ok je repasse en mode rouge comme une pivoine. Je ne serais pas grand chose sans le soutien de tout le monde alors merci beaucoup à toi de prendre du temps à lire mon histoire et aussi de laisser une trace =)_

_Majea : J'achète l'animation et je te la mets dans ce chapitre lol _

_Voilà j'ai fini avec mes bêtises. Encore une fois merci pour tout d'être là, de me complimenter, de me questionner. Je vous adore vous êtes les meilleurs et j'ai beaucoup de chance de vous avoir =)_

_Je fais d'énormes bisous à mes vilaines, à ma Cathou vacancières, à N'anas aussi. Puis un énorme coeur à ma soeur FF que je n'oublie pas et à ma sublime Partner Marn, suis triste de pas t'avoir rencontré en vrai quand même :'(_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre ptite Stephenie Meyer qu'on aime_

_Binou, you definitely should stop trying to reply to the paps, you'll get yourself hurt :'( Oh et euh Congrat's pour ta rupture avec la madame :p Et arrêtes de changer de voiture! Vive la porshe. Love ya xoxo_

_A vous les studios pour le chapitre ;)_

_Poutoux xoxo_

* * *

Temps orageux sur Forks

**POV BELLA**

Le retour vers Forks se passa tranquillement. Je ne me souvins pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé et lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux dans la pénombre je me demandais comment j'avais atterri dans la chambre d'hôtel d'Edward. Son odeur emplissait les draps et l'espace autour de moi. Je me sentais un peu comme dans un cocon… Les bras d'Edward se refermaient autour de moi et je soupirais d'aise, me rendormant presque instantanément.

BIP BIP BIP

Un bruit strident me réveilla en sursaut alors que je sentais quelqu'un se tendre à côté de moi. Edward, les cheveux en bataille, sourcils froncés et la bouche entrouverte. J'en oubliais presque la plainte du réveil. Il avait dormi torse nu et je devinais ses traits sous la couverture. Voyant que je le fixais, son sourire en coin apparu et il m'attira à lui pour un baiser matinal. Cependant avant de toucher sa bouche je le repoussais et sautais hors du lit.

- « Faut que j'aille me brosser les dents » dis-je en ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir. Merci les réflexes matinaux. De loin je l'entends marmonner et ne peux m'empêcher de rire jusqu'à m'en étouffer avec le dentifrice.

- « Bella pourquoi t'as besoin tout à coup de te laver les dents ? » demanda Edward, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte.

- « Mimuthumamité ? » baragouinais-je alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

- « Ça c'est en langage dentifrice mon cœur. Qu'est-ce que ça donne en langage Bella ? »

- « Ma minute d'humanité ! » dis-je après avoir rincé ma bouche. Soudain, ses bras forts m'encerclèrent et il me tourna vers lui.

- « Je me fous de l'odeur de ta bouche ou de la tête que tu as le matin. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu sortes du lit sans mon baiser matinal » il m'embrassa tendrement, son baiser toujours aussi léger que la plume puis ajouta « de plus je trouve que tu es magnifique au réveil avec tes cheveux dans tous les sens et tes yeux fatigués » dit-il en m'embrassant derechef.

- « Et si moi je ne m'en fous pas ? »

- « Peu importe »

Nous étions en retard au point de rendez-vous, toute l'équipe était déjà là et je devinais l'inquiétude sur les visages d'Angie, Ben, Jasper, Alice et Rose. Mais en nouvelle actrice que j'étais je leur servi le meilleur sourire que j'avais en stock et partis avec Edward.

Aujourd'hui nous devions tourner près de la mer, un endroit où mon père m'amenait pêcher quand j'étais plus petite, La Push. Il s'agissait d'une réserve indienne si mes souvenirs étaient bons. Dans le bouquin Marie y faisait la rencontre du personnage qu'incarnait Jacob, Jake Blake. Cela m'avait bien fait rire lorsque j'avais entendu le nom de Jacob pour la première fois, c'est vrai qu'il était parfait dans ce rôle jusqu'au bout de son nom.  
Pendant le trajet je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi, je voyais à quel point il s'inquiétait. Cependant je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre d'inquiétude alors que nous descendions de la voiture. Un homme et une femme se tenaient devant nous et Edward me mena jusqu'à ces derniers. Ils ne semblaient pas méchants et avaient définitivement un air Anglais sur leur visage.

- « Bella je te présente Siobhan et Liam, ils seront tes gardes du corps personnels » clarifia Edward en serrant la main à Liam et en serrant Siobhan dans ses bras.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as grandis ! » s'exclama la femme. Sa voix était rauque et on avait l'impression qu'elle avait une poigne de fer. Moi pendant ce temps-là je ne cessais de répéter les mots d'Edward dans ma tête pour qu'ils prennent un sens. « Alors voici la darling dont nous devons nous occuper » ajouta Siobhan à mon attention.

- « Edward ? » demandais-je.

- « Oui mon cœur ? »

- « C'est quoi ce délire ? » j'étais en colère. Il ne m'avait même pas prévenu et franchement pour moi Demetri suffisait largement. Je n'avais pas envie de garde fou !

- « Ecoutes Bella, je ne veux pas prendre de risques. Je préfère te savoir entre de bonnes mains et … »

- « Mais y'a pas de mais ! Dem' est là et puis, et puis… Mince ! T'es là aussi non ? » prenant conscience de mon impolitesse face aux deux personnes présentes je me tournais vers eux « Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas contre vous mais… » je me retournais une nouvelle fois vers Edward « Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes ? Bree ? James ? » les yeux d'Edward virèrent au noir.

- « Je ne supporterais pas si quelqu'un te faisait quoique ce soit ! Bella sois raisonnable ! Je sais ce que c'est de vivre comme ça et je ne veux pas que tu vives la même chose ! Je refuse de voir James à moins de 100 mètres et pour Bree je ne veux pas tenter le diable ! Dieu sait ce que cette fille pourrait faire ! »

- « Alors tu me mets dans les pattes de deux gardes du corps juste pour te sentir mieux ? »

- « Non Bella. Je le fais parce que si je venais à te perdre j'en crèverais ! Et puis Siobhan et Liam sont des amis proches de ma famille. Siobhan est de la famille de mon père. Elle est la marraine d'Alice. » statua-t-il

- « Qu'elle soit la reine d'Angleterre ou la première dame de France n'y changerait rien Edward ! Je ne supporte pas être suivie ! »

- « Je sais et crois-moi j'aurais préféré être celui qui te protégerait mais j'ai peur ok ? » il avait levé le ton et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Alors à ce moment-là la seule chose qui me parut juste fut de l'embrasser.

- « Merci » chuchotais-je contre sa bouche.

- « A tout moment » me répondit-il avant de me tourner de nouveau vers mes protecteurs.

- « Bonjour » dis-je en leur serrant la main. « Je suis Bella Swan. Merci pour tout » articulais-je un peu gênée.

- « Enchantée miss Swan, je suis Siobhan et voici mon mari Liam » je remarquais alors son accent Irlandais.

- « Bella. C'est Bella et pas miss Swan. Et vous pouvez me euh tutoyer… Je ne suis pas vraiment euh importante à ce point »

- « Bien mais appelles-nous également par nos prénoms et bien sûr pas de vous entre nous. Carlisle m'a beaucoup parlé de ta place au sein de la famille » dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Edward.

- « Personne n'avait jamais autant plu à tes parents » ajouta Liam avec un sourire rassurant et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne me sentais pas mal à l'aise avec eux.

- « Bella impressionne tout le monde » dit Edward en me regardant avec ce petit sourire en coin qui le caractérisait énormément ces derniers temps. Je le tapais légèrement sur le torse quand nous entendîmes quelqu'un crier.

- « ISABELLA MAQUILLAGE IMMEDIATEMENT » hurlait Jenks.

- « Le devoir m'appelle » j'embrassais Edward et je vis Siobhan me suivre. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demandais-je.

- « Je dois te protéger Bella. C'est mon travail »

- « Oh… Bien »

Toute la matinée se déroula comme ça. Aucun fan n'était là mais Siobhan me suivait comme mon ombre. Liam quant à lui restait à distance avec Dem'. Edward ne jouait dans aucune des scènes de La Push. Sa chaleur me manquait mais ses regards étaient toujours là. Quoique je fasse je sentais ses yeux sur moi et je me sentais en sécurité, vivante.

- « Swan scène suivante » me dit Jacob en me tendant son bras, j'arquais les sourcils. « Oh allez permets-moi de faire mon gentleman un peu »

- « Est-ce que ton attitude à avoir avec le fait que Leah joue dans cette scène ? »

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Bella » dit-il en rougissant.

- « Comme tu voudras. Mais si tu as besoin de discuter saches que je suis là »

- « C'est une proposition ? »

- « Beurk ! Regardes-toi Jacob ! Tu es tout sauf ce que je recherchais »

- « Hey ! C'est méchant de dire ça ! Je suis le type parfait » dit-il en levant la tête et en faisant le paon.

- « Pas pour moi » répliquais-je avec un immense sourire.

- « Ça c'est parce que tu n'as pas eu le loisir de goûter au Jake »

- « Et je remercie qui que ce soit qui m'ait offert cette chance ! »

- « T'es pas une marrante toi ! »

- « Désolée »

- « Mouais » bouda-t-il.

- « Tu boudes ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à Cullen hein ? »

- « Je te demande pardon ? » il s'était arrêté sur la plage, à quelques mètres de notre point de tournage.

- « Ben ouais. Ce mec est une star interplanétaire, il est arrogant et tu ne peux pas nier qu'il a une tête de conard… Je suis désolé mais je saisis pas vraiment. Ce mec a vendu son âme au diable depuis longtemps et l'affaire Tanya reste la plus flagrante » il avait débité tout ça casuellement comme si tout lui paraissait normal. Moi de l'autre côté, j'étais tellement déçue et en colère par rapport au comportement de Jacob que mes poings se serraient d'eux-mêmes. « Fais pas cette tête Bella » il tenta de prendre mon bras mais je l'esquivais et commençais à marcher. Sa main s'enroula autour de mon bras et il me retournait violemment. « Je ne disais pas ça pour te vexer. Je ne demande qu'à comprendre ! C'est juste que t'es une fille bien et je ne comprends pas que tu viennes te pervertir dans un monde aussi pourri que le nôtre » expliqua-t-il les yeux concernés.

- « Tu ne comprends pas parce que tu ne connais pas Edward. Vous voulez tous lui donner l'image fausse que vous avez de lui. Je suis sûre que si tu n'étais pas si catégorique tu apprécierais Edward. Il en vaut la peine » dis-je en me détachant de lui et en me dirigeant vers la tente où l'équipe nous attendait.

Je trouvais ça déplacé de la part de Jacob de juger Edward comme il le faisait. Je pensais qu'il était intelligent et sympathique mais il était malheureusement comme les autres. Sa façon de juger me montrait qu'il n'allait pas plus loin que les apparences. Pourtant j'étais sûre que Jacob pouvait être un type bien. Il était ce genre de personne avec qui on se sent en confiance et à qui on veut raconter toute sa vie parce qu'il était du genre à être à l'écoute mais aussi à réchauffer une atmosphère tendue. Une sorte de Merlin l'enchanteur quoi. J'observais Edward du coin de l'œil, il semblait énervé et je me demandais s'il avait vu ou entendu mon échange avec Jacob. Pour toute réponse il me fit un sourire rassurant alors que je sentais une tape sur mon dos. Je rencontrais les yeux effrayés d'Edward et me retournais sur Charlie.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, mes jambes tremblaient et le trou dans ma poitrine augmentait. Le regard de Charlie, comparable au mien, paraissait vitreux et je pouvais y voir une telle tristesse que cela me mis mal à l'aise. Dans la seconde d'après il essayait de faire un pas vers moi en plaçant sa main à quelques centimètres de mon visage comme pour me caresser la joue mais Liam s'interposa.

- « Monsieur je vous prierais de reculer s'il vous plaît »

- « Et vous êtes ? »

- « Je suis Liam I. Le garde du corps de mademoiselle Swan »

- « Un garde du corps ? Pourquoi a-t-elle besoin d'un garde du corps ? » je connaissais ce ton. Le ton inquiet du père concerné. Comme un rôle qu'il se donnait. J'avais envie de vomir. Edward vint m'enlacer et attrapa ma main doucement.

- « Bella a été menacé dernièrement et j'ai décidé de la protéger » dit-il à mon père.

- « Quoi ? Qui ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne m'a pas prévenu ! » il était furieux.

- « Peut être que ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » crachais-je en me dirigeant vers le plateau. Jacob m'attendait là et en tournant un peu ma tête je vis Liam et Dem' reconduire mon père vers la sortie.

- « Tu déchaînes les foules Swan »

- « Mêles-toi de tes affaire Black et récites ton putain de texte » il me regarda outré mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer.

- « ACTION » hurlait le réalisateur.

- « Alors comme ça toi et Mason hein ? » demanda Jacob dans le rôle de Jake.

- « Hein ? » ce hein était spontané, à vrai dire je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

- « Mason » répéta Jacob en arquant un sourcil, prit au dépourvu.

- « Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la vie hors de la réserve Jake ? »

- « Je me renseigne sur ce que fait ma meilleure amie avec un type louche »

- « Ta meilleure amie te remercie de ta sollicitude et te demande de fouiner ailleurs »

- « Marie »

- « Non pas de Marie, pas de mon petit cochon rose comme tu aimes m'appeler. Ce sont mes histoires pas les tiennes »

- « Donc tu avoues que tu t'intéresses à ce type ? »

- « Jake, cut it ! »

« Mais… »

- « Ça suffit je vais rentrer si tu continues à jouer ton lourdot de meilleur ami ! »

- « Bien ! »

- « Parfait ! »

- « COUPEZ ! »

**POV EDWARD**

Regarder Bella interpréter Marie devenait presque un hobby que je ne voulais pas lâcher de si tôt. Elle était elle-même, sans se prendre la tête et j'avais l'impression qu'à chaque scène elle ne jouait pas la comédie. J'avais comme qui dirait le sentiment qu'elle était elle, qu'il n'y avait pas d'artifices, pas de barrières, pas de bouclier, ni de mensonges. Elle m'impressionnait de plus en plus, tant dans la prise de confiance en soi que dans son talent d'actrice. La manière dont elle avait accueilli Charlie m'avait fait gentiment sourire, elle n'y était pas allée de main morte et c'est ce que j'appréciais avec Bella. Pas de prétention, pas de situations inexplicables. Elle était droite et sérieuse et intelligente et bon dieu ce qu'elle était belle.

Ses longs cheveux bruns balayaient son dos alors qu'elle marchait le long de la plage avec Jacob, des reflets roux ressortaient de sa couleur naturelle et le léger soleil donnait à sa peau une couleur pêche si jolie que je me sentais jaloux de Jacob de se trouver si près d'elle.

- « Tu la dévores des yeux » me dit Liam que je n'avais pas entendu arriver. Je lui souriais puis reportais mon regard sur Bella qui revenait doucement vers la tente. « Elle a l'air d'être une fille bien »

- « Elle l'est »

- « Ton père et ta mère auraient aimé la connaître »

- « Papa et maman l'ont vu une fois »

- « Certes. Ta mère n'aimait pas Tanya »

- « Maman n'a jamais aimé aucune de mes petites amies »

- « Edward… »

- « Je sais » soufflais-je.

- « L'anniversaire de leur mort approche »

- « Dans une semaine » dis-je morose.

- « Siobhan pleure toujours sa sœur » dit Liam en regardant Siobhan qui était à quelques mètres de Bella. « Est-ce qu'elle connaît ton histoire ? »

- « Non. Pas encore »

- « Pourquoi ça ? »

- « Parce qu'il y a eu tellement choses dans nos vies que je n'ai pas pu lui en parler »

- « Tu n'aimes pas parler d'eux »

- « Et ? »

- « Edward… »

- « Si c'est pour me dire que j'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, pas la peine de gâcher ta salive pour ça. Je sais très bien que ce que je ressens n'est pas sain mais pour le moment je ne veux pas y penser »

- « Jouer rôle sur rôle ne te permettra pas d'enfouir ce sentiment Edward. Il fait partie de toi »

- « Peu importe » répliquais-je alors que Bella arrivait le sourire aux lèvres près de ma tante.

Ma mère, je veux dire celle qui m'a mis au monde, avait le même regard que Siobhan. Seulement elle n'avait pas sa couleur de cheveux. Là où Siobhan avec les célèbres cheveux roux, ma mère les avait d'un blond comparable à celui de Rosalie. Elizabeth était si belle sur les photos qu'on m'avait montrées… Mais je ressemblais à mon père, Edward Senior. Bella vint caresser mon bras gentiment et m'attira à elle pour un tendre baiser

- « Je dois récupérer mon sac dans la voiture »

- « Je t'accompagne »

- « Nope pas la peine, je vois que tu es en pleine discussion et puis Siobhan vient avec moi »

- « Bon ok »

- « Je t'aime » souffla-t-elle avant de partir.

- « Je t'aime aussi » bougonnais-je.

- « Sacré morceau de femme » riait Liam avant de redevenir sérieux. « Siobhan a vu la ressemblance de personnalité avec ta mère. Elizabeth était toute aussi pétillante et discrète. »

- « Je ne savais pas » avouais-je franchement.

- « Siobhan en parle très rarement… Quant à Carlisle, il n'aime pas parler de la perte de sa sœur » expliqua-t-il concerné.

- « Papa n'aime pas attiser le feu » dis-je avec un pauvre sourire.

- « Il le fait pour toi »

- « Il est un merveilleux père. Dommage que certains ne prennent pas exemple sur lui »

- « Tu m'expliques ? »

- « Je n'en ai pas le droit. Mais le type qui a voulu parler avec Bella, c'était Charlie Swan, shérif de la ville… »

- « Et accessoirement son père je suppose »

- « Tu supposes bien » dis-je en souriant plus franchement.

_The man who can't be moved – The Script_

C'est à ce moment-là que tout se bouscula. On entendit un crissement de pneus, un cri strident, un rire tonitruant et un hurlement que je reconnus comme celui de Bella. Ni une ni deux Liam était parti en trombe alors que je le suivais de près avec Dem' qui s'était lui aussi élancé vers le parking. La scène était à la limite de l'imaginable.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
(Retourner au coin de la rue où pour la premiere fois je t'ai vue) _

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
(Camper dans mon sac de couchage je ne vais pas bouger) _

_Got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand  
(Quelques mots écrit sur un carton, j'ai ta photo dans ma main) _

_Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am  
(Disant: "Si vous voyez cette fille pouvez vous lui dire où je suis ?") _

_Some try to hand me money they don't understand,  
(Certains essaient de me donner de l'argent ils ne comprennent pas) _

_I'm not broke... I'm just a broken hearted man  
(Je ne suis pas fauché, je suis juste un homme au cœur brisé) _

_I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do  
(Je sais que cela n'a aucun sens, mais que puis-je faire d'autre ? ) _

_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you...  
(Comment pourrais-je aller de l'avant alors que je suis encore amoureux de toi...)_

Une voiture était renversée, on voyait le conducteur, tête à l'envers, pendre à l'intérieur, elle était en équilibre sur une voiture du tournage tandis qu'un break maintenait tout ça en place. Je cherchais alors Bella des yeux lorsque je croisais les yeux de Bree, la fanatique de l'autre jour, penchée sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Dem' a dû suivre mon regard puisqu'il s'est élancé vers elle alors que Charlie Swan, lui, se tenait derrière elle et l'attrapa pour l'empêcher de frapper sur le corps inerte avec une grosse pierre. Elle criait et se débattait pendant que mon cerveau faisait bouger mes jambes par elles-mêmes.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
(Parce que si un jour tu te réveilles et te rends compte que je te manque) _

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be  
(Si ton cœur veut savoir où sur la terre je pourrais être) _

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
(Tu penseras peut être à revenir à l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontrés) _

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street  
(Et tu me verras t'attendre au coin de la rue)_

Plus j'avançais plus je voyais que Bella ne bougeait pas. J'entendais hurler, des gens appelaient les secours puis mes yeux fixèrent soudainement le conducteur de la voiture… Je ne le reconnus pas tout de suite, son visage était ensanglanté mais son appareil photo pendait autour de son coup. La rage monta alors plus vite que tout et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je changeais de trajectoire et allais ouvrir cette voiture pour le faire sortir de là.  
Alors que je m'acharnais sur cette fichue porte une main vint se poser sur mon épaule.

- « Edward gamin ! Cesses de jouer l'enfant ! Bella te demandes ! » dit-il en me poussant avec force du véhicule. « Vas la retrouver je me chargerais de ce type ok ? »

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui répondre, mon cerveau semblait déconnecté, j'avais l'impression que tout était décroché de mon corps…

_So I'm not moving...  
__(Donc je ne bougerai pas)_

_I'm not moving_  
_(Je ne bougerai pas)_

Puis Bella apparut dans mon esprit et je me mis à courir vers elle. Siobhan était à quelques mètres avec Liam, elle semblait être blessée au bras. Plus loin se tenait Charlie, téléphone à la main, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il criait au téléphone sur ses hommes en leur disant d'être sur le lieu de tournage le plus vite possible. Jenks et l'équipe se démenaient apparemment pour appeler la production et préparer le terrain pour faciliter la tâche des secours. Tout le monde bougeait et moi j'avais l'impression d'être immobile, de ne rien voir, de ne rien entendre. Et là, penché sur Bella se trouvait Jacob qui lui faisait un massage cardiaque.

_Policeman says "son you can't stay here"  
(Un policier me dit : " fiston tu ne peux pas rester là") _

_I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year  
(Je lui répond "il y a quelqu'un que j'attends, que ça dure 1 jour,1 mois,1 an") _

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
(Je resterais a cet endroit qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige) _

_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go  
(Si elle change d'avis c'est le premier endroit où elle viendra)_

- « Cullen au lieu de mater ta copine faisant une attaque ça t'ennuie de venir lui faire le bouche-à-bouche, je ne peux pas être partout à la fois » hurla-t-il alors qu'il s'acharnait sur les côtes de Bella.

Doucement je me positionnais près de Bella et je vis qu'elle allait avoir une grosse bosse sur le crâne, sans doute dû à sa chute.

- « C'est quoi cette bosse ? » demandais-je.

- « Elle s'est cognée quand je l'ai poussé Edward. Je suis désolée je ne l'ai pas vu arrivé. Je n'avais pas compris qu'il s'agissait d'une diversion avec les voitures » me dit Siobhan.

Alors que je l'écoutais je soufflais dans la bouche de Bella, lui insufflant ma vie, priant pour sa survie. J'étais totalement conscient du danger mais je m'en foutais complètement, je voulais juste qu'elle respire bordel !

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
(Parce que si un jour tu te réveilles et te rends compte que je te manque) _

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be  
(Si ton cœur veut savoir où sur la terre je pourrais être) _

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
(Tu penseras peut être à revenir à l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontrés) _

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street  
(Et tu me verras t'attendre au coin de la rue)_

- « Bella ! Bella mon cœur respires » je soufflais une nouvelle fois dans sa bouche puis je sentis ses lèvres bouger. « Elle a bougé ! »

Tout le monde s'arrêta un instant, même Jacob. Ils regardèrent tous vers Bella qui se mit à tousser et à ce moment-là je crus que mon cœur allait exploser de peine, de joie, d'amour… Je n'avais même pas senti les larmes couler. Je me retrouvais à exploser de rire et à pleurer en même temps, comme un gamin. Je m'allongeais près d'elle, elle cligna des yeux et appelait mon nom tellement doucement que personne sauf moi ne put l'entendre.

- « Je suis là mon cœur »

- « J'ai mal » murmurait-elle.

- « Je sais mon cœur, il faut qu'on attende l'ambulance mais tu dois garder les yeux ouverts ok ? »

_So I'm not moving...  
(Donc je ne bougerai pas)_

_I'm not moving_  
_(Je ne bougerai pas)_

_I'm not moving  
(Je ne bougerai pas)_

_I'm not moving  
(Je ne bougerai pas)_

Elle acquiesça et essaya de sourire. L'instant d'après l'ambulance arrivait et Bella se trouvait sous masque à oxygène et perfusion.

- « Je suis là Princesse, tu peux dormir maintenant »

Bella cligna des yeux, elle se tourna un peu plus vers moi comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas et elle tenta de nouveau de me sourire. Je le lui rendis en espérant qu'elle le voit. Je pris sa main gauche et la serrait doucement afin qu'elle sente ma présence. Puis petit à petit le sourire se fana et elle s'endormait paisiblement. Les ambulanciers lui avaient donné de la morphine en découvrant que sa jambe droite était cassée tout comme son bras droit, c'est-à-dire du côté où elle était tombée violemment.

_People talk about the guy  
(Les gens parlent du garçon) _

_Who's waiting on a girl...  
__(Qui attend une fille)  
Oohoohwoo _

_There are no holes in his shoes  
(Il n'y a pas de trous dans ses chaussures) _

_But a big hole in his world...  
(Mais un gros trou dans son monde)  
Hmmmm_

Je ne sais pas comment nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital. Je savais juste que je ne pouvais pas la quitter comme ça. Je la regardais passer des radios, se faire balader par tous les médecins. Enfin elle était dans une chambre, j'avais décidé de laisser Angela s'occuper des papiers. Dans tout ce chahut je ne l'avais même pas vu et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle est arrivée à l'hôpital que je lui avais expliqué et que je m'étais excusé de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Angie était une fille bien, elle comprit et alla remplir les papiers. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, ni où étaient les autres. En fait je me foutais royalement du reste. Je voulais juste que la belle au bois dormant se réveille.

_And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news  
(Et peut être que tu n'en aura pas l'intention mais tu me verras à la télé) _

_And you'll come running to the corner...  
__(Et tu courras jusqu'au coin de la rue) _

_'Cause you'll know it's just for you  
(Parce que tu sauras que ça n'est que pour toi)_

Le temps ne semblait pas s'écouler. Je gardais un œil sur ma Princesse en priant de tout mon cœur qu'elle allait enfin se réveiller. Je laissais mes yeux sur son visage, puis voyant que le lit était grand je m'allongeais près d'elle et j'attendais. Juste. J'attendais.

_I'm the man who can't be moved  
(Je suis l'homme qui ne peut être bougé)_

_I'm the man who can't be moved..._  
_(Je suis l'homme qui ne peut être bougé)_

**POV EXTERNE**

Après l'accident Edward n'avait pas vu Alice, Jasper, Ben, Angela et Rosalie courir vers Bella. Il ne les avait pas entendus l'encourager pour qu'il la sauve et pour qu'elle respire à nouveau. Il n'avait pas non plus entendu la demande qu'Angie lui avait fait : accompagner Bella alors qu'avec les autres ils les suivraient en voiture. Il n'avait rien vu, rien senti.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
(Parce que si un jour tu te réveilles et te rends compte que je te manque) _

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be  
(Si ton cœur veut savoir où sur la terre je pourrais être) _

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
(Tu penseras peut être à revenir à l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontrés) _

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street  
(Et tu me verras t'attendre au coin de la rue)_

Angela avait eu peur et remplissait les papiers pendant que Ben et les autres attendaient dans le couloir. Elle ne voulait pas déranger Edward mais elle avait besoin de savoir si tout allait bien. Elle finit donc de remplir les papiers et entra à pas de mouche dans la chambre pour y découvrir Edward, le visage tiraillé par les larmes, endormis près de Bella qui avait dû poser son bras inconsciemment autour de la taille du jeune homme. Elle appela les autres qui n'hésitèrent pas à prendre une photo des amoureux et déposer un bouquet coloré sur la table de nuit.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
(Parce que si un jour tu te réveilles et te rends compte que je te manque) _

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be  
(Si ton cœur veut savoir où sur la terre je pourrais être) _

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
(Tu penseras peut être à revenir à l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontrés) _

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street  
(Et tu me verras t'attendre au coin de la rue)_

Tous savaient que cet accident allait laisser des traces mais ils ne voulaient pour rien au monde réveiller leurs meilleurs amis ou leur frère. Les voir si paisibles après tant de drames leur paraissait normal et ils décidèrent tous d'investir la chambre et d'y installer des petits matelas après avoir lutter avec la direction de l'hôpital.

C'est ainsi que tous s'endormirent près de Bella et Edward qui dans leur sommeil s'étaient tellement rapprochés qu'ils semblaient ne faire qu'un.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
(Retourner au coin de la rue où pour la premiere fois je t'ai vue) _

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
(Camper dans mon sac de couchage je ne vais pas bouger)_


	28. Songes d'une nuit d'hôpital

_Bien le bonjour de Binou et ses ray bans en ce samedi 31 juillet... Ici à LA, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent... Oups me suis trompée :p_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous avez passé une bonne fin de semaine. Une nouvelle fois, je remercie tout le monde pour le soutien, les réactions et tout ce qui va avec. Vous êtes vraiment géniaux._

_Avant de répondre aux non-inscrits, j'ai une petite annonce à faire. Ce poste sera le dernier poste du samedi... Je ne posterais les chapitres que le mercredi désormais... Je sais je crains du boudin mais je ne veux pas tomber à court de chapitres et puis je suis dans l'écriture des dix chapitres de fin et comme je ne veux pas les bacler je veux pouvoir me donner du temps et de la réflexion lol J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas..._

_Réponses aux non-inscrits :_

_Majea : Ben oui j'ai pris un abonnement chez lol Souvent quand un choc est trop violent le coeur se préserve en s'arrêtant et des fois il ne reprend pas de lui même (un peu comme quand quelqu'un te fait : BOUH lol) donc massage cardiaque obligé ;) Merci à toi pour cette review =)_

_BonAventure : Oh t'es trop mimi. Je n'oblige personne à laisser de reviews mais je trouve ça adorable que tu laisses une trace et puis je suis super contente que ça te plaise =) Plein de poutoux_

_Ma tite mademoiselle à moi hihi : Dieu que j'aime tes reviews, tu sais tu risques de me voir faire une overdose mdrrrr au boulot mon collègue me prend pour une tarée quand je rigole à tes reviews =)  
1ere review : Je sais je suis méchante avec Bella... Mais c'est pas contre elle parce que je me fais mal en même temps *après c'est pas moi la cinglée mdrrrr* c'est juste que la vie de star ne peut pas être facile et je voulais en montrer les très mauvais côtés lol La fin est précipitée, c'est un peu fait exprès, ça met le doute et puis ça permet d'installer un flou général... comme après un véritable accident lol *cinglée moi ?* Moi niveau parfum c'est aqua digio pour homme... ouais je sais lol Copite pas trop hein, je suis sûre que tu pourrais pas faire un livre avec toutes mes bêtises mdrrrr  
2eme review : Dieu que j'aime cette chanson! *est sur le cul, ne plus plus parlé car écoute Starlight =)*  
3eme review : et non le chapitre 31 reste secret, il n'est pas encore terminé, j'ai du mal à écrire avec le boulot en ce moment c'est comme qui dirait la mierda... Et le weekend je vois la famille ou alors les amis... C'est du grand n'importe quoi ils m'empêchent d'écrire lol Ne sois pas dure avec les Cullen ce sont mes chouchoux :p  
PS : A ce point là ? BISOUS_

Anne Laure : Coucou =) Oh bah mince je voulais pas te faire pleurer moi :( Mince lol Alors tu as raison pour le groupe je me suis plantée lamentablement parce que j'écoutais The fray mdrrrr la honte, je corrigerais ça après :$ Oups :$ Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et merci d'avoir vu ma bourde lol Pour Eclipse je suis censée le voir ce soir... Enfin bon censée c'est pas encore sûr du tout du tout lol

_sam : Hannnnnn j'ai trouvé piiire sadique que moi mdrrrr Merci ma belle ;)_

_Marion : Merci pour tes deux reviews t'es adorable! J'espère que tes vacances ce sont bien passées et que tu es regonflée à bloc (à moins que je me plante et que tu ne l'étais pas lol je crains du boudin). Oui ils sont mignons tous ensemble... =)_

_Voilà j'ai finiiiii lol je vous embête plus... Quoique... Des gros bisous à mes vilaines, à Cathou, à N'Anas, à ma soeur FF que j'adore._

_Un gros hola pour ma Marn d'amouuur que j'adore de la mort qui tue et qui est là tout le temps lol Ma Partner je t'adore et aller lire ses deux fics : amitié brisée et nouveau départ pour une nouvelle vie (j'espère que je me plante pas dans le deuxième titre j'ai une rupture de stock mémoire dans mon crveau lol)_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer._

_Citation du jour : "You once told me our fingertips never fade... Is that true for anybody ?" Remember Me_

_Binou on m'a demandé en mariage hier... Je fais quoi ? PS : J'aime ta casquette LB et tes cheveux courts 3_

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Songes d'une nuit d'hôpital

**POV BELLA**

_Sweet Dreams - Eurythmics_

Ma tête tournait et un bip constant m'empêchait de me concentrer sur la respiration que je sentais dans mon cou. Tout était si douleureux et feutré que je ne pouvais rester concentrer sur autre chose que ma tête qui m'apparassait lourde.

_Sweet __dreams__ are made of this  
__(Les doux rêves sont faits de ça)_

_Who am I to disagree ?  
__(Qui suis-je pour ne pas être d'accord)_

_I travel the __world__ and the seven seas  
__(J'ai traversé le monde à travers les sept mers)_

_Everybody' s looking for something  
__(Tout le monde est à la recherche de quelque chose)_

Puis je nageais dans ce brouillard étrange qui était si épais que je ne voyais rien d'autre non plus. Tout à coup une lumière puissante blanche et sortie de nulle part s'immisça devant mes yeux, comme une apparition ou alors comme les descriptions des gens qui avaient échappé de peu à la mort. La seconde d'après je me retrouvais dans un jardin où les roses et le lilas prédominaient. Tout était coloré et parfumé, comme si mes sens s'étaient quadruplé. Je connaissais cette odeur si particulière, le mélange fruité des deux fleurs. En regardant plus attentivement je reconnus ce jardin, celui de Gran, à Los Angeles. J'avançais dans la grande allée principale qui menait au kiosque, où lorsque j'étais petite, Gran me faisait asseoir pour regarder les étoiles ou pour danser sur l'air du vent.

_Some of __them__ want to use you  
__(Certains veulent t'utiliser)_

_Some of them want to get used by you  
__(D'autres veulent que tu les utilises)_

_Some of them want to abuse you  
__(Certains veulent abuser de toi)_

_Some of them want to be abused  
__(D'autres veulent que tu abuses d'eux)_

Plus j'avançais et plus le léger brouillard se dissipait devant mes yeux. J'entendais le bruit des vagues sur la plage à quelques mètres de la maison. Elles claquaient lentement contre le sable et l'air marin remontait l'allée pour venir chatouiller mes narines. J'essayais de me remémorer la dernière fois où j'étais venue ici mais c'est comme si tout n'était que fumée et je n'arrivais à rien. Plus vite qu'il ne faut pour le dire je me retrouvais sous le kiosque, assise sur le vieux banc en bois blanc. L'air de la mer fouettait mon visage plus agréablement que dans l'allée tandis que l'odeur salée se mêlait à l'odeur florale du jardin. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter de l'instant et sentis quelqu'un bouger légèrement autour de moi sans pouvoir identifier le mouvement. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement et je tombais nez à nez avec Gran.

_Sweet __dreams__ are made of this  
__(Les doux rêves sont faits de ça)_

_Who am I to disagree ?  
__(Qui suis-je pour ne pas être d'accord)_

_I travel the __world__ and the seven seas  
__(J'ai traversé le monde à travers les sept mers)_

_Everybody' s looking for something  
__(Tout le monde est à la recherche de quelque chose)_

- « Gran ? »

- « Qui d'autre ma chérie ? » me répondit ma grand-mère avec un immense sourire amusé. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle était comme avant. Son teint rosé, ses lèvres rouges et ses joues gonflées. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Charlie.

- « Mais… tu es morte » chuchotais-je, de peur de la mettre en colère.

- « En effet » me dit-elle avec un sourire triste. « Pardonnes moi d'être partie comme ça ma jolie » elle posa une main sur ma joue et je pouvais presque sentir sa chaleur.

- « As-tu retrouvé grand-père là où tu es ? »

- « Oh oui. Il m'a dit de t'embrasser fort et il te fait savoir que tu aurais pu le choisir lui pour une discussion plutôt que moi » Que voulait-elle dire ? Choisi ?

- « Pardon ? » Gran comprit et me sourit comme pour m'assurer que tout allait bien.

- « Bella sais-tu où tu es ? »

- « Bien sûr je suis à Los Angeles, dans ta maison de campagne, près de la mer » je ne voyais pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir mais peu m'importait. Gran était là.

_Hold your head up  
__(Tiens la tête haute)_

_Keep your head up, movin' on  
__(Garde la tête haute, en avançant)_

_Hold your head up, movin' on  
__(Tiens la tête haute, en avançant)_

___Keep your head up, movin' on  
__(Garde la tête haute, en avançant)_

_Hold your head up, movin' on  
__(Tiens la tête haute, en avançant)_

___Keep your head up, movin' on  
__(Garde la tête haute, en avançant)_

_Hold your head up, movin' on  
__(Tiens la tête haute, en avançant)_

_Keep your head up  
(Garde la tête haute)_

- « Bella ma jolie, où es-tu normalement. Je veux dire en dehors d'ici » je réfléchissais pendant que Gran m'observait avec des yeux attentifs.

- « Je ne sais pas Gran. J'ai mal au crâne » avouais-je. Comme un tic, je me grattais la tête pour sentir comme un pansement. Il n'était pas là tout à l'heure si ?

- « Comment est-ce que tu t'es blessée Bella ? » encore le regard compatissant. Je n'en savais rien, je ne comprenais rien. Mais c'était quoi tout ça ?

- « Honnêtement Gran j'ai passé l'âge de jouer aux devinettes »

- « Bien. Aimerais-tu une piqûre de rappel ? » me demanda-t-elle en se levant et en allant chercher un journal qui trônait sur l'une des barres du kiosque. Il n'était pas là tout à l'heure non plus celui-là. « Tiens » me dit-elle en me tendant ce journal.

_Sweet __dreams__ are made of this  
__(Les doux rêves sont faits de ça)_

_Who am I to disagree ?  
__(Qui suis-je pour ne pas être d'accord)_

_I travel the __world__ and the seven seas  
__(J'ai traversé le monde à travers les sept mers)_

_Everybody' s looking for something  
__(Tout le monde est à la recherche de quelque chose)_

J'arquais mon sourcil dans la direction de Gran qui fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlé. J'aimais entendre le son de ma grand-mère rire, elle semblait flotter.

- « Bella regardes la couverture de ce magazine s'il te plaît »

- « Ok » je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine, et puis regarder ce truc pourrait la détendre et peut-être lui permettre de rester plus longtemps avec moi.

Je lui pris donc le magazine des mains et je sentis un souffle chaud dans mon cou, puis comme si quelqu'un m'embrassait à cet endroit. Je me retournais brusquement mais rien, cette sensation avait eu le don de me donner des frissons que je ne trouvais pas désagréable, au contraire mon corps semblait répondre à ce geste, comme s'il connaissait ça. Gran riait doucement de moi et alors que je voulais lui parler elle me fit un signe de tête vers le torchon. Je me souvins qu'elle adorait lire des trucs fous sur les people. Je regardais le magazine et le tournais du bon côté, celui de la couverture.

_Sweet __dreams__ are made of this  
__(Les doux rêves sont faits de ça)_

_Who am I to disagree ?  
__(Qui suis-je pour ne pas être d'accord)_

_I travel the __world__ and the seven seas  
__(J'ai traversé le monde à travers les sept mers)_

_Everybody' s looking for something  
__(Tout le monde est à la recherche de quelque chose)_

En face de moi se tenait le plus beau visage que je n'ai jamais vu. Son regard émeraude me transperçait comme aucun regard ne l'avait jamais fait et tout à coup des espèces de flashes déboulèrent dans ma tête, accentuant mon mal de crâne mais aussi mon incompréhension. J'étais à Forks, sur le parking de la plage de La Push, puis une voiture est arrivée à grande vitesse sur moi pour ensuite freiner, lâcher quelqu'un près de moi et redémarrer en trombe. Cependant le conducteur ne put contrôler son véhicule correctement, provocant un épouvantable accident. J'entendais Siobhan crier et lorsque je me retournais je vis Bree, la fan qui suivait Edward se diriger vers moi, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et une lame en main. Avant même que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe je la vis avancer vers moi et me sentis propulser en l'air et heurter ma tête par terre.

_Sweet __dreams__ are made of this  
__(Les doux rêves sont faits de ça)_

_Who am I to disagree ?  
__(Qui suis-je pour ne pas être d'accord)_

_I travel the __world__ and the seven seas  
__(J'ai traversé le monde à travers les sept mers)_

_Everybody' s looking for something  
__(Tout le monde est à la recherche de quelque chose)_

- « Te souviens-tu ma puce ? »

- « Est-ce que je suis morte ? » demandais-je d'un coup. Je ne voulais pas l'être. Je devais retrouver Edward, je lui avais promis. Je sentais la trsitesse se former en moi à l'idée de ne plus le revoir ou ne plus le toucher.

- « Non ma puce. Tu dors. Tu ne t'es pas vraiment réveillée depuis l'accident mais tu commences à reprendre conscience petit à petit » de nouveau je sentis le souffle chaud dans mon cou. Gran souriait « Tu ressens Edward. Il dort près de toi » m'éclairait-elle.

- « Mais alors si je ne suis pas morte pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? »

- « C'est à toi de me le dire Bella. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « C'est ton rêve ma chérie. Dis-moi pourquoi moi je suis là » j'étais un peu perdue. La dernière fois que j'avais rêvé de Gran, ce fut après sa mort. Elle me protégeait; c'était ce qu'elle m'avait dit à ce moment-là. Elle me regardait et reprit la parole « Je ne pense pas que tu ais encore besoin d'être protégée par moi, d'après ce que je vois tu es très bien entourée » dit-elle en regardant autour de nous… Je ne voyais que le jardin et la maison.

- « De quoi tu parles ? »

- « Bella tous tes amis sont là. Charlie aussi » je frissonnais à l'évocation de son nom puis une légère caresse sur mon bas ventre m'apaisa immédiatement. « Bella tu vas bientôt te réveiller ma chérie. Je pense que tu dois me parler avant que je ne disparaisse »

- « Ne pars pas »

_- « Je suis toujours là Bella »_ ce n'était pas la voix de ma grand-mère, c'était celle d'Edward. Comme si je captais une autre fréquence.

- « Bella je serais toujours présente dans ton cœur mais tu dois absolument me dire ce qui te tracasse avant de te réveiller » je soufflais.

- « J'ai peur »

- « De quoi ? »

- « De tout ! Regardes ma vie Gran ! Je passe de simple étudiante à Phoenix, à étudiante dans la plus prestigieuse des facs de New York. Je passe de fan accro à Edward Cullen à petite amie d'Edward Cullen… Puis de simple consultante à comédienne. C'est si… »

- « Irréel ? » me coupa-t-elle.

- « Assez »

- « Bella te rappelles-tu de ce que je t'ai dit avant de partir » ses yeux brillaient et je devinais les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

- « Oui » chuchotais-je alors que je sentais que mes larmes disparaissaient sous de douces caresses. Edward.

_Sweet __dreams__ are made of this  
__(Les doux rêves sont faits de ça)_

_Who am I to disagree ?  
__(Qui suis-je pour ne pas être d'accord)_

_I travel the __world__ and the seven seas  
__(J'ai traversé le monde à travers les sept mers)_

_Everybody' s looking for something  
__(Tout le monde est à la recherche de quelque chose)_

- « Tu mérites tout ça ma chérie. Vis et surtout je t'en supplie écoutes ce jeune homme. Il est bon pour toi » elle me sourit et me serra fort dans ses bras. « Vous allez devoir parler. Il a lui aussi très peur de certaines choses. Edward Masen va devoir se montrer tel qu'il est »

- "Cullen." elle me regarda étrangement alors je précisais pour qu'elle comprenne. "C'est Cullen, Gran"

- « Je ne crois pas » dit-elle avec un léger sourire. « Tu vas bientôt te réveiller. Il sera là. Comme les autres. Il est temps que tu apprennes à vivre Bella. Il est temps que tu cesses de faire l'enfant et que tu pardonnes à qui de droit »

- « Et si je n'y arrive pas ? » murmurais-je, j'avais l'impression de m'éloigner de plus en plus.

- « Tu as quelqu'un qui t'attend pour te montrer le bon chemin ma puce. Je t'aime fort »

- « Je t'aime aussi Gran »

Et soudain tout disparut. Le jardin devint flou, la silhouette de ma grand-mère devint invisible et mon mal de crâne revenait. Je ne voulais plus ouvrir les yeux, mon mal de crâne revenait plus fort que jamais et je ne voulais pas l'affronter, pas comme ça. J'aurais voulu rester avec Gran, profiter de cet instant de retrouvailles. Mais une odeur arriva à mes narines. Celle d'Edward. Alors j'entrouvris les yeux et le vis allonger près de moi, la tête dans mon cou, ses jambes entremêlées aux miennes, ses bras autour de moi. Je soupirais de contentement. Même si Gran me manquait, rien ne valait un réveil pareil.

_Sweet __dreams__ are made of this  
__(Les doux rêves sont faits de ça)_

_Who am I to disagree ?  
__(Qui suis-je pour ne pas être d'accord)_

_I travel the __world__ and the seven seas  
__(J'ai traversé le monde à travers les sept mers)_

_Everybody' s looking for something  
__(Tout le monde est à la recherche de quelque chose)_

**POV EDWARD**

J'avais l'impression que mes yeux étaient en feu, tout comme mes joues et le reste de mon visage. C'était vraiment ridicule de chialer comme une gonzesse et je sais très bien que si Emmett avait été là il aurait été le premier à me mettre une bonne baffe bien placée pour me remettre les idées en place. Seulement Emmett n'était pas là, et Bella était allongée sur ce putain de lit d'hôpital à cause de deux cinglés, à cause de moi... Au plus profond de moi je priais pour que ce putain de photographe ait perdu la vie. Puis dans un éclat de conscience je me suis dit que non, j'aimerais qu'il souffre de toutes les parties de son corps, qu'il reste à l'agonie pour l'éternité juste pour que Bella soit vengée.  
Bella bougeait légèrement alors je me collais un peu plus contre elle. Le monitoring diffusait les bips réguliers de son cœur et je plongeais dans une épaisse brume.

_I have a dream – Troupe Mamma Mia de New York_

_I have a dream, a song to __sing__  
(J'ai un rêve, une __chanson__ à chanter)_

_To help me cope with anything_  
_(Pour m'aider à faire face à tout)_

_If you see the __wonder__ of a fairy tale  
(Si tu vois la magie d'un conte de fées)_

_You can take the future even if you fail_  
_(Tu peux affr__onter l'__avenir__ même si tu échoues)_

_I __believe__ in angels  
(Je crois aux anges)_

_Something good in everything I see_  
_(Il y a quelque chose de bon dans tout ce que je vois)_

_I believe in angels_  
_(Je crois aux anges)_

_When I know the __time__ is right for me  
(Quand je sais que le temps __est bon__ pour moi)_

_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_  
_(Je traverserai le courant - J'ai un rêve)_

J'avançais à tâtons dans l'immense couloir d'une maison familière mais si étrangère pour moi. Ce sentiment d'être à la fois en danger et dans un cocon. Inconsciemment je m'accrochais à quelque chose en dehors de cet espace temps, sans vraiment chercher à comprendre. Je reconnus l'odeur du bois ciré. La porte n'avait pas changé, toujours en pin, brillante, ornée d'écritures françaises qu'Edward Senior aimait. La dernière fois que j'ai visité cette demeure, je devais avoir 4 ans et c'était la veille de l'accident de voiture de ma mère et mon père. Avec appréhension j'ouvrais la porte en poussant de toutes mes forces. Jamais je n'avais repensé à cette pièce. Le bureau était large, toujours en pin tandis que les étagères encastrées dans les murs étaient en chêne massif et que des milliers de livres y trônaient. Je me souvenais de l'attrait que j'avais pour ces livres, même enfant. Edward Senior m'avait alors expliqué qu'un jour il m'apprendrait à lire.

_I have a dream, a __fantasy__  
(J'ai un rêve, un __fantasme__)_

_To help me through reality_  
_(Pour m'aider à __traverser__ la réalité)_

_And my destination makes it worth the while_  
_(Et ma destination fait que ça en vaut la peine)_

_Pushing through the darkness still another mile_  
_(__Poussé__ à travers l'obscurité reste un autre mile)_

Le fauteuil de mon père était tourné de l'autre côté et plus je m'avançais plus mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine. Soudain la chaise se tourna sur mon père puis la porte derrière moi se fermait et ma mère vint le rejoindre sur le siège. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Mes yeux ne pouvaient plus pleurer mais à ce moment précis j'aurais aimé pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

- « Tu es si beau » commenta ma mère avec une voix qui sonnait faux. Je n'arrivais plus à me rappeler le timbre de sa voix.

- « Vous… Tu… » même en plein rêve je n'arrivais pas à leur parler. Après leur mort j'ai même nié jusqu'à leur existence… Je pensais que Carlisle et Esmé étaient mes vrais parents et j'en avais oublié l'existence des véritables personnes qui m'avaient donné naissance. Je trouvais ça ironique, pathétique et horrible. J'avais comme choisi de ne plus les faire exister.

- « Edward respires » ordonna mon père, d'une voix nettement plus claire que celle de ma mère.

C'était grâce à Esmé, que je me souvenais de sa voix. Elle avait gardé tous les grands procès de mon père en enregistrements. A l'époque elle était stagiaire dans son cabinet d'avocat et c'est là qu'elle avait rencontré Carlisle, le frère de ma mère, Elizabeth. Tous ces souvenirs appartenaient à Carlisle et Esmé, moi j'avais fait ce qu'appellent les psychologues « un rejet affectif fondamental » ou une connerie dans le genre quoi.

- « Si tu continues à penser aussi fort je doute que tu arrives à t'exprimer mon poussin » dit enfin ma mère.

_I __believe__ in angels  
(Je crois aux anges)_

_Something good in everything I see_  
_(Il y a quelque chose de bon dans tout ce que je vois)_

_I believe in angels_  
_(Je crois aux anges)_

_When I know the __time__ is right for me  
(Quand je sais que le temps __est bon__ pour moi)_

_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_  
_(Je traverserai le courant - J'ai un rêve)_

_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream  
(Je traverserai le courant - J'ai un rêve)_

- « Vous n'êtes pas réels » soufflais-je.

- « Non mon cœur nous ne sommes pas réels » répondit ma mère alors qu'Edward Senior me jaugeait.

- « Bon dieu ce que tu me ressembles » dit-il, sonné.

- « Carlisle me le dit souvent »

- « Il a tout de même mes cheveux » répliqua Elizabeth.

- « Je te le concède » dit-il. Les voir discuter comme ça me laissait perplexe et mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire ici, surtout après tant d'années ? Je voulais retourner auprès de Bella.

- « Ne t'en fais pas fils, tu vas bientôt la retrouver » il regarda Elizabeth qui semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux. « Beth » réprimanda mon père.

- « Il a l'air si amoureux » hoqueta-t-elle.

- « Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'on fait là ? » osais-je demander avant que mon cerveau commence à accepter leur présence et par conséquence à me réveiller plein de regrets lorsque je verrais qu'ils ne sont pas réellement là.

- « C'est à toi de nous le dire fils. Après tout c'est ton rêve »

- « Je ne comprends pas » avouais-je.

- « Elle est si belle » chuchota ma mère en fixant un point près de moi.

- « Beth ! » gronda Edward Senior, ce qui me fit rire.

- « Il a également mon rire » riait ma mère. Je risquais de m'avancer un peu et sentis des doigts dans mes cheveux. Cependant je ne voulais pas encore me réveiller, je voulais comprendre.

- « Alors fils. Vas-tu nous parler d'elle ou devrons-nous tout deviner ? » demanda mon père.

- « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez » dis-je à voix basse.

- « Ed ! Sois plus gentil avec ton fils ! »

- « Toujours à prendre sa défense ! C'est un homme désormais ! »

- « Ed ! »

- « Arrêtez de vous disputer ! » criais-je alors que je sentais mon corps se presser contre quelque chose de chaud qui ne se trouvait pas où j'étais.

- « Pardon chéri. Alors, de quoi voulais-tu parler mon poussin ? De Bella ? »

- « Co… Comment vous connaissez Bella ? »

- « Ta mère aime t'espionner » répondit mon père, comme blasé.

- « Je veille sur mon fils ! » dit-elle. « Racontes-moi Edward »

- « Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire »

- « Lui as-tu parlé de nous ? » demanda soudain mon père. Je soufflais. « Bon on avance. C'est de ça qu'il veut parler » statua-t-il.

- « Edward ? » demanda ma mère alors que j'essayais de penser à ce qu'il venait de dire.

_I have a dream, a song to __sing__  
(J'ai un rêve, une __chanson__ à chanter)_

_To help me cope with anything_  
_(Pour m'aider à faire face à tout)_

_If you see the __wonder__ of a fairy tale  
(Si tu vois la magie d'un conte de fées)_

_You can take the future even if you fail_  
_(Tu peux affronter l'__avenir__ même si tu échoues)_

Je me sentais légèrement partir, comme si la brume me rattrapait peu à peu. Je n'aimais pas cette sensation, elle semblait si fausse, si bizarre.

- « Bon on va pas attendre que tu parles alors. Ecoutes fils et écoutes-moi bien. Cette fille est belle comme un cœur, tu sembles heureux et amoureux… »

- « Oh que oui » répondit ma mère toute excitée, mon père la fusilla du regard. « Oups » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- « Donc je disais, tu sembles amoureux et dieu sait que l'amour est compliqué et surréaliste et tout ce que tu veux. Seulement y'a un moment gamin où tu vas devoir affronter la réalité et la vérité. Il est temps de faire ressortir Edward Masen du placard et d'assumer. Oh et avant que j'oublie arrêtes ce métier bizarre ! Tu as un don pour la musique pourquoi t'ennuyer à jouer les stars ? »

- « Ed ! Voyons laisses-le faire sa vie ! Ne l'écoutes pas ! Nous sommes très fiers de toi »

- « Je… »

- « Nous aussi Edward. Nous t'aimons très fort »

- « Vous me manquez » murmurais-je.

- « Toi aussi mon ange tu nous manques. Mais tu as tellement de choses à accomplir. Et puis elles ont besoin de toi »

- « Elles ? » demandais-je, un peu étonné.

- « Beth ! Ne fais pas attention, ta mère a une grande bouche ! Files rejoindre la belle aux bois dormants, elle te mate dans ton sommeil »

- « C'est si romantique » s'extasiait ma mère. "Nous sommes si fiers de toi Edward" pleurait-elle et mon coeur se brisa comme si des milliers d'épines de rose se mélangeait à lui.

Je sentais la brume reprendre possession de mon esprit, mes parents me firent un signe de la main avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de cette brume et avant que le noir reprenne sa place dans ma tête. Je ne voulais pas partir encore, je voulais qu'ils me parlent. J'avais de plus en plus conscience d'une caresse sur mes cheveux et une odeur de freesia me chatouillait les narines. J'arrivais durement à ouvrir les yeux toujours endoloris par les pleurs puis relevais doucement ma tête pour y rencontrer deux perles de chocolat.  
Ce n'était qu'un rêve et Bella était là. Cependant mon esprit voyageait encore et les derniers conseils de mes parents flottèrent dans ma tête alors que Bella, de sa main valide, approchait mon visage du sien pour que nos lèvres se caressent tendrement. Ce sentiment-là était le meilleur et mes lèvres caressaient les siennes avec tout l'amour que je pouvais ressentir à cet instant, comme si le poids sur mes épaules disparaissait. J'accueillais la femme de ma vie dans la réalité. La notre.

_I __believe__ in angels  
(Je crois aux anges)_

_Something good in everything I see_  
_(Il y a quelque chose de bon dans tout ce que je vois)_

_I believe in angels_  
_(Je crois aux anges)_

_When I know the __time__ is right for me  
(Quand je sais que le temps __est bon__ pour moi)_

_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_  
_(Je traverserai le courant - J'ai un rêve)_

_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream  
(Je traverserai le courant - J'ai un rêve)_


	29. Nom de code : Edward Masen

_Amis d'aujourd'hui, vive la pluie (enfin ça c'est ce que dit Evelyne Dehlia hein :p)_

_700 reviews... enfin 703... Mes yeux sont sortis de mes orbites et j'avais envie de faire la danse de la vache msn (petite vache qui se trémousse trop mimi). Bref. Tout ça sans vous bein ça ne serait pas possible, tout ça sans vous ça n'existerait pas... Alors un énorme Merci pour votre soutien, votre générosité et tout ce qui va avec. Chaque poste je le fais avec le sourire et l'angoisse et à chaque fois tout le monde m'étonne, ce qui franchement gère la fougère lol alors une nouvelle fois MERCI!_

_Réponse(s) aux non-inscrites (que j'aime trop lol) :_

_Marine15 : Bienvenue dans notre grande famille lol Merci beaucoup d'être venue faire un tour ici et pour le "Elles"... Mystère ;)_

_Ma tite Mademoiselle que je kiffe de la mort qui tue : Que dire à part que je t'adore ? Chaque review me fait mourir de rire! Non quand je vois une de tes reviews, je la lis directement et me marre comme une baleine à chaque fois. Merci pour ce soutien 3  
1ere review (on reprend les bonnes habitudes creugneugneu lol) : Fantastique lol bein j'essayais juste de sortir un peu de l'ordinaire et puis aussi de garder un côté étrange à leur histoire, apparemment ça a fonctionné puisque tu es sur le cul *fais attention aux bleus mouahahahah* En effet, le chapitre que tu vas lire juste après sera plein de révélations qui d'ailleurs on été dures à écrire parce que comme tu le sais j'aime mon Edward alors dur dur de lui faire dire une histoire assez complexe et triste :( *J'aime tes suppositions mais rappelles-toi que je suis sadique et que je ne dirais rien lol* Mon collègue il est parti, maintenant ma chef c'est ma mère *ironie du sort hihi* du coup il peut plus rien dire... Enfin je lui ai passé des dvds ce weekend et il m'a dit : "Encore Robert roh mais c'est pas vrai tu veux me tuer ?" du coup j'ai cru qu'il allait regarder les 2 autres sans Rob et ben non hier il est venu à la boutique et quand je lui ai demandé "t'as regardé quoi alors ?" il m'a répondu "Twilight" mdrrrr soit disant pour me "faire plaisir" hum *no comment lol* J'aime que tu explose ma boîte mail, j'en fais la danse de la vache lol  
2eme review : Ohhhhh tu m'aimes ? *moue à la Alice* C'est trooooop Miiiiiiignon *moue à la Gad lol* Merciiiiii Et non tu n'es pas folle sinon moi je serai pire vu que j'invente une histoire de malades lol Je crois que je vais faire une dédicace à chaque fois avec les Haagen Dasz mdrrrrr Plein de poutoux ma damoiselle ;)_

_Sarah : Les paris sont lancés ;) Pour ceux qui croient que Bella est enceinte tapez 1... mdrrrr malheureusement je ne peux pas te le dire mais j'aime tes hypothèses lol Merci pour ton soutien =)_

_Majea : Merci à toi d'être aussi enthousiaste =) Je suis super contente que mon chapitre un peu bizarre t'ait plu =)_

_Anne Laure : J'espère que tu vas bien :p *la fille qui demande ça avant de répondre à la review normal lol* Wow attiser ta curiosité, je me sens super flattée *oups pivoine le retour, je devrais arrêter de faire des POV Bella je vais devenir comme elle lol* Pour tes questions, alors pour le "elles" tu te doutes que je ne dirais rien hihi et pour la question sur Edward et le cinéma, vous n'aurez la réponse qu'à la fin... C'est en pourparler dans mon cerveau de cinglée lol J'espère que tu as eu une bonne reprise au boulot et que tu vas pouvoir retourner voir Eclipse... Merci pour ton soutien, j'en suis au chapitre 31, je suis tellement occupée que j'ai pas le temps de le finir celui-là, il serait temps que je m'y remette lol mais t'en fais pas je sais déjà comment tout va se passer et se finir (enfin c'est en pourparler dans mon cerveau lol) Encore merciii à toi =)_

_Marion : Merci beaucoup =) Arf le mystère de la grossesse... qui sait ? lol xoxo_

_Sam : J'adore! tu m'as fait trop rire, pendant que les autres me demandent si elle est enceinte toi tu l'affirme haut et fort lol J'ADORE =) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ;)_

_Sarah bis (apparemment il y a deux Sarah lol) : J'aime l'étrange ça doit être pour ça lol J'ai juste voulu rajouter à l'étrangeté de leur histoire et tout ce qui les entoure... Apparemment ça a fonctionné lol Pour le tournage, faut pas s'en faire, au cinéma il y a toujours des moyens lol Merci aussi pour ton soutien pour mes postes, c'est vrai que j'essaye tout de même de tenir un rythme mais bon des fois la vie fait que c'est dur, mais je vais tenir cette cadence jusqu'à la fin, je le promet =)_

_Camoush (Ahhhh le retourrrrrr lol *oups je fais l'hystérique là :p Bree sort de ce corps mdrrr*) : J'aime trop ta review, bon tu m'as fait virer au rouge vif mais je te pardonne ;) Merci infiniment pour tous ces compliments et puis pour ton super soutien. Je ne vais pas les séparer, enfin normalement lol *la sadique!* Bella et Charlie auront leur discussion, un peu plus tard dans l'histoire, pour le bien du développement de la fic mais promis confrontation il y aura. Idôlatrer ? Oh mon dieu carrément! *On a perdu Laura, je répète on a perdu Laura* Merci Merci Merci c'est vraiment trop trop trop gentil *aime répéter les choses 3 fois* Et pour ta demande t'en fais pas elle va continuer la petite =) Plein de bisous et encore Merciiiiiiii 3_

_Voilà j'ai fini *ENFIN* mdrrrr les mauvais :p_

_Une nouvelle fois merci pour tout_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer_

_Un énorme bisou à mes vilaines que j'aime e la mort qui tue, Sam je pense fort à toi, Cathou la vacancière, N'Anas aussi. Une pensée pour ma soeur FF (j'espère que tu vas bien) et puis une hola grandiose pour ma Marn Partner de mon coeur que je vais bientôt voir en vraiiii AAAAAAAA lol_

_Binou, hâte de te voir lundi soir aux TCA, mets ton vieux jean, ton t-shirt troué et ta casquette LB hihi (on va voir si tu écoutes mes conseils lol)_

_Citation du jour : "It wasn't a choice between you and Jacob. It was between who I am and who I should be..." ... "So it's not about me ?" ... _

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Nom de code : Edward Masen

**POV EDWARD**

De doux rires m'extirpèrent des derniers troubles et peines du sommeil. La sensation d'être redescendu sur terre me faisait tourner la tête alors j'essayais de me concentrer sur ces rires. S'accrocher à un simple son, une simple voix peut paraître totalement idiot ou inutile. Ou du moins c'est ce que l'on aime se dire lorsqu'on est un célibataire endurci ou un mec volage. Je ne sais pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, le rire de Bella arrivait à me calmer et à me ramener sur terre, là où mes parents n'étaient plus. Je ne souffrais pas vraiment, je ne les connaissais pas et les souvenirs n'étaient que brouillard et incertitude.  
Je tardais à ouvrir mes yeux, profitant de la main tendre de Bella dans mes cheveux en bataille mais aussi des derniers instants de réflexion. Elle massait légèrement mon cuir chevelu du bout des doigts et le courant électrique qui m'animait depuis qu'elle me touchait, depuis le tout premier jour, parcouru mon échine et revigorait mon cœur.  
Notre couple était fondé sur la confiance et en omettant de lui révéler quel était mon véritable nom de famille comme mon histoire, c'était un peu comme si je lui mentais sur moi-même, sur ce que je suis réellement. Pourtant je voulais lui dire, j'aurais aimé lui crier mais comment dire à celle que l'on aime qu'on est pas ce qu'elle croit qu'on est ? Je sais que je me torture tout seul et que ce n'est qu'en lui disant la vérité que je pourrais me faire une idée précise de notre avenir rien qu'à nous, mais à la seule pensée de tout lui révéler mon coeur se mettait à battre incessablement trop vite.  
Son souffle balaya mon visage et je ne pus que sourire.

- « Normalement JE suis la personne qui est censée dormir » dit-elle en effleurant ma bouche d'un de ses doigts.

- « Normalement nous devrions être dans une chambre d'hôtel, pas dans un hôpital parce que ma Princesse est un aimant à danger » répondis-je sur le même ton.

Des rires parvinrent à mes oreilles et je me forçais à ouvrir les yeux sur une chambre d'hôpital toute blanche, lumineuse et étrangement bien fleurie. Mon regard rencontra celui de Bella qui brillait d'une lueur spéciale tandis que je la détaillais. Si je le pouvais, je la regarderai indéfiniment. Cela paraît encore niais et stupide mais Bella avait cette espèce d'aura autour d'elle qui m'attirait comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ne pas la voir plus d'une minute me retourne et la toucher me faire voir les étoiles. J'étais juste prisonnier de son regard chocolat, prisonnier d'un truc que je ne pouvais même pas définir parce que je ne savais pas moi-même ce que c'était. J'aimais juste cette fille incroyable. Avec ses qualités et défauts.  
J'entendis toussoter au bout du lit d'hôpital alors je tournais mon regard vers tous nos amis. Quand je dis tous, je veux vraiment dire TOUS. Des sacs de couchage jonchaient le sol, une table pour petit déjeuner était installée contre la fenêtre comme si nous nous trouvions dans un hôtel. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention au monde environnant après l'accident. Je découvrais comme pour la première fois cette chambre que j'imaginais pourtant froide, sans vie et rustre. Tournant ma tête et regardant tous les détails je m'aperçus qu'Alice s'attelait à remettre un bouquet en place, tandis que Jaz préparait le petit déjeuner. Rose se tenait dans les bras d'Emmett, Ben et Angela étaient à la droite de Bella, serrés l'un contre l'autre et près de la porte se tenaient mon père, ma mère, Siobhan et Liam. Tout le monde était réuni et nous couvait des yeux comme si un nouveau né venait de voir le jour. Les voir tous ensemble me fit tellement de bien que j'en oubliais presque la raison de notre présence ici.

- « Tout le monde est là ? » demandais-je un peu sonné.

- « Je crois qu'ils ont eu un peu peur » me chuchotait Bella à l'oreille.

- « Comment va ta tête ? » lui demandais-je, assez inquiet. Des images de l'accident et de son corps à terre me remontèrent à la mémoire. Je les chassais sans pour autant quitter Bella des yeux.

- « Ton père m'a ausculté et tout va bien »

- « Papa ? »

- « J'ai réussi à convaincre un vieil ami » dit-il en étouffant un rire « Ta mère a beaucoup insisté »

- « Carlisle ! » s'offusqua ma mère, comme prise en faute. Tout le monde riait.

En les voyant comme ça, si complices, si « parents », je me revoyais adolescent, lorsqu'Esmé me surveillait avec mes copines de l'époque ou encore lorsqu'elle surveillait nos moindres faits et gestes Jaz, Em' et moi. Mon père, lui, participait à nos bêtises et essayait de me cacher aux yeux d'Esmé, ce qui donnait lieu à de nombreuses crises de fou rire familiales. Ils ont toujours été présents dans nos vies respectives, à mes sœurs et moi. Puis avec le temps Jaz et Em' sont un peu devenus comme leurs enfants. D'ailleurs les couples devaient les rendre heureux. Je scannais la salle et vit plus étroitement Emmett.

- « Et toi Em', t'es arrivé quand ? »

- « Dans la nuit… Rosinette m'a appelé, toute paniquée après l'accident. J'ai demandé un droit de visite et j'ai annulé ma participation au match de samedi » souriait-il. Je le regardais intrigué et un peu étonné alors qu'il répondait « Ben quoi ? Faut bien qu'un vrai dur s'occupe de protéger notre Swanita hein ! Pas d'offense les gars » dit-il en se tournant vers Liam et Siobhan qui souriaient timidement.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à ce moment-là sur un homme assez âgé, peut être plus de soixante ans. Ses cheveux blancs se mariaient à merveille avec sa blouse de médecin et il avait un sourire assez communicatif.

- « Mais c'est qu'il y a du monde là-dedans ! » constata-t-il en faisant le tour de la salle des yeux. « Je suis désolé mais il va falloir laisser Miss Swan un instant, je dois lui faire sa consultation messieurs-dames » il tourna ensuite son regard vers le lit « Oh ! Edward je pense que vous devriez descendre de ce lit également » Carlisle riait alors que chacun des membres de notre, désormais, grande famille faisaient les yeux ronds.

- « Tout le monde, je vous présente le docteur Jerry Gerandy. J'ai fait mes classes avec lui il y a fort longtemps » exagérait-il.

- « Quel bon vieux temps ! » répondit Gerandy comme s'ils étaient tous deux centenaires ou je ne sais quoi. « Tu étais un très bon élève Carlisle »

- « Et toi un excellent professeur » mes souvenirs étaient vagues mais je me rappelais que mon père parlait toujours de son superviseur, de son mentor, celui qui l'avait aidé à devenir ce qu'il était.

Alors qu'ils s'étaient mis à rire, je posais derechef mon regard sur Bella. Elle paraissait fatiguée et faible mais c'est comme si elle rayonnait. Comme si elle appartenait à cet environnement, sa place était comme par magie évidente dans notre famille. Nous étions tous là, dans cette chambre, sans que cela ne semble ridicule ou alors totalement surréaliste. Je m'apercevais que Bella détenait l'amour de toute ma famille et que nous formions tous un unique cœur.

- « Trêve de plaisanteries malheureusement » annonça Gerandy. « Je suis navré mais le directeur m'a supplié de faire sortir de l'hôpital la famille de vampires, selon ses termes. » il riait doucement « Vous êtes si nombreux qu'il a peur que vous voliez l'énergie de notre cher personnel. Seule une personne peut rester au chevet de Bella, avec un lit de complément bien sûr. Si tout se passe comme prévu elle pourra sortir demain en fin de journée. »

Il avait beau parler, je ne le regardais pas. A vrai dire je ne sais pas si je l'écoutais vraiment. Les pensées de tout à l'heure m'envahirent à nouveau. J'imaginais alors Bella à Londres, dans la maison de mes parents, celle dans laquelle j'avais grandi. Puis je l'imaginais flâner dans notre quartier, dans notre rue. Puis sans vraiment faire attention au cours de mes pensées je l'imaginais dans ma vieille chambre d'adolescent, qui n'avait pas vraiment changé. J'avais envie qu'elle partage mon monde en Angleterre, j'avais envie de l'y amener et de lui demander de tout quitter pour partir à Londres avec moi. Je voulais tellement qu'elle voit que l'on pouvait être quelque chose là où tout avait commencé dans ma vie. Cette vision de Bella si proche du vrai moi me rappela mon rêve et les mots d'Edward Senior.

- « Edward ? » la voix de Bella me sortait de ma torpeur.

- « Oui ? »

- « Euh, ça fait bien une minute que tu fixes un point imaginaire et tu n'as même pas remarqué que tout le monde était sorti de la chambre » riait-elle doucement. Je jetais un œil autour de nous et, en effet, il n'y avait plus personne à part Bella, le docteur et moi.

- « Je suis désolé » m'excusais-je.

- « Tu es si mignon quand tu rêvasses » murmura Bella en rougissant et en se mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser.

- « Tu m'as fait terriblement peur mon cœur »

- « Je suis désolée Edward »

- « Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? C'est ma faute tout ça… »

- « Edward ! » Elle avait froncé les sourcils et ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Elle allait répondre férocement lorsque le docteur Gerandy se racla la gorge.

- « Désolé les jeunes mais je vais devoir vous ausculter Miss Swan »

- « Bella » répondit Bella. « Je m'appelle Bella » le docteur Gerandy souriait.

- « Bien. Bella. Edward pouvez-vous quitter le lit ? Je sais bien qu'à votre âge et que dans cette génération vous ne pouvez pas quitter votre moitié de peur qu'elle s'envole mais je pense qu'une distraction n'est pas la bienvenue pour Bella pendant son auscultation »

Je me levais donc à contre cœur du lit, sentant mon dos tendu et courbaturé après avoir dormi dans une mauvaise position près de ma Bella. Le docteur Gerandy s'approcha alors d'elle et je ne pus m'empêcher de vouloir la protéger de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mon corps se déplaça de lui-même aux côtés de Bella qui me regardait avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. Gerandy palpa ses tempes et l'ausculta de toutes les manières possibles pour vérifier la mobilité de sa tête puis celle de son côté droit, touché par l'accident.  
Bella avait un plâtre à sa jambe mais son bras n'avait qu'une atèle. Des bleus parsemaient son côté droit au niveau de son buste et je sentais la bile me monter à la bouche. L'envie de tuer ces pourritures qui l'avaient blessé m'assaillait à bloc.

- « Bien » dit le docteur en rhabillant doucement ma Princesse. « Aucun organe n'a été touché pendant l'incident et la fissure de votre épaule étant minime vous n'aurez l'atèle que pendant deux semaines. Cependant vous garderez un mois votre plâtre à la jambe, j'ai peur que le genou ne soit pas assez solide en vue de votre genu valgum » statua-t-il.

- « Son quoi ? » C'est quoi ce truc ? Depuis quand Bella a une maladie de ce genre ? « C'est grave ? » alors que je m'inquiétais je voyais Bella se bidonner.

- « C'est un problème héréditaire Edward. Mes genoux ne sont pas dans l'axe… Ils tendent à se diriger vers l'intérieur, mais faiblement… Je ne suis pas au stade de l'opération car trop minime mais je ne peux pas faire de sport intensif sous peine d'avoir une tendinite ou une rupture des ligaments » elle récitait presque un cours et avec une dextérité si affolante que je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder avec un air idiot sur le visage. « Ce n'est pas la mer à boire Edward » commenta-t-elle.

- « Non mais… »

- « Mais quoi ? » Bella me regardait avec une telle intensité que j'avais l'impression d'être transparent, du moins autant qu'on puisse le paraître devant un tel regard. Une nouvelle fois le docteur Gerandy interrompait notre échange.

- « Miss Swan je vous programme un scanner, une I.R.M ainsi qu'une prise de sang dans deux heures. Après avoir vu vos résultats nous pourrons convenir de votre sortie. »

- « Merci docteur »

- « A tout à l'heure » puis il partit comme il était venu, souriant.

Bella ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux et je savais que le temps était venu de me confier à elle, de parler. Cependant je ne fis rien, je me réinstallais simplement près d'elle, sur son lit, à gauche pour ne pas la blesser. Nos regards étaient comme accrochés et peu importaient le décor ou les sons extérieurs. La terre gravitait juste autour de nous, ni plus, ni moins. Elle, moi, nous.

- « Edward ? »

- « Hum ? »

- « Mais quoi ? » dit-elle alors que je soufflais.

- « Il va bien falloir le dire un jour… »

- « Dire quoi Edward ? »

- « Que malgré tout l'amour que je te porte je ne sais pas vraiment toute ton histoire et que malgré ton amour pour moi, il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi. » J'avais quitté ses yeux pour les poser sur nos doigts entrelacés. J'avais honte. Et puis surtout, je flippais grave, comme dirait Emmett avant ses matchs.

- « Masen » murmura Bella. A l'évocation de mon véritable nom de famille je me mis à trembler et ma tête se releva d'un coup.

- « Comment est-ce que… ? »

- « Je ne sais pas » chuchota-t-elle de nouveau. « Quand… enfin quand j'ai eu l'accident c'était comme si j'étais enveloppée dans un brouillard étrange et Gran était là. Elle semblait si réelle » elle avait dit la dernière phrase avec une voix lointaine et triste.

- « Qui est Gran ? » osais-je demander même si je me doutais.

- « Ma grand-mère. La mère de Char… enfin du Chef Swan » elle me regardait avec un léger sourire. « Elle est décédée »

- « Je suis désolé »

- « Non. Elle m'a juré être heureuse » s'empressa-t-elle de dire. « Elle sait que tu es là et quand elle a senti que j'allais me réveiller elle… »

- « Elle ? » j'avais besoin de savoir.

- « Elle t'a appelé Edward Masen ». Elle baissait les yeux et mon estomac se tordait. Elle allait m'en vouloir, c'était sûr. « Edward j'aimerais que tu m'expliques »

- « Je sais. Mais… et si ce que je te racontais te dégoûtait ? Et si ça te faisait fuir ? »

- « Edward… Premièrement je suis dans un lit d'hôpital avec un immense plâtre et deuxièmement je me fiche de ce qu'il y a eu dans le passé. Je sais très bien qui tu es. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un stupide rêve pour savoir que c'est toi, peu importe ton nom » je soufflais.

- « Cullen est un nom d'adoption. Enfin c'est mon véritable nom depuis mes 5 ou 6 ans. » je regardais Bella qui me fit signe de la tête pour que je continue, tandis que toutes les choses de mon passé ressurgissaient dans ma tête comme le retour d'un boomerang. « Carlisle et Esmé. Ils sont mes parents. Enfin pas vraiment mais je les vois comme tel. Alors que j'avais 4 ans, il y a eu un accident. Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment, même aujourd'hui. A cette époque j'habitais une vieille bâtisse londonienne avec mon père, Edward Senior, et ma mère, Elizabeth. Mon père était un avocat reconnu, Carlisle dit qu'il avait une poigne de fer. Elizabeth, elle, était mère au foyer du moins après ma naissance. Elle voulait pouvoir m'élever comme il le fallait. Masen est le nom de famille d'Edward Senior. Elizabeth, elle, portait le nom de Cullen, c'était la jeune sœur de Carlisle. » alors que je déblatérais tout ça, Bella semblait absorbée et pressait ma main gentiment pour m'inciter à continuer. « Mes parents étaient très amoureux mais ils ont dû se battre pour m'avoir. Elizabeth avait déjà fait plusieurs fausses couches et, j'étais considéré comme la dernière chance. Carlisle aidait beaucoup mon père dans les affaires criminelles avant ça. Il était son médecin de référence si tu préfères tandis qu'Elizabeth était un peu sa secrétaire. Alors quand elle est tombée enceinte pour la seconde fois Edward Senior a voulu engager quelqu'un d'autre et c'est ainsi qu'Esmé est entrée en jeu. Carlisle en est tombé amoureux au premier regard puis ils ont eu Rose et Alice avec deux ans de différence. Elizabeth en était à sa troisième fausse couche puis je suis arrivé un peu par hasard, alors Esmé aidait ma mère à s'en sortir et puis elles étaient toujours ensemble, des fois Carlisle se disait qu'en réalité il s'était trompé et qu'Elizabeth était la sœur d'Esmé. Encore une fois je te raconte ce que m'ont dit Carlisle et Esmé, je ne sais pas vraiment comment se sont déroulées les choses. Ma mère aimait à dire que Rose et moi formerions un magnifique couple parce que nous étions deux beaux bébés. Esmé, elle, était persuadée du contraire, ce qui par la suite s'était avéré vrai puisque j'étais toujours fourré avec Alice. » Bella souriait et restait attentive. Parler de tout ça me libérait en fait. Sa main caressait toujours la mienne. « Tout allait donc bien. Le soir de mes 4 ans arrivait, Esmé avait organisé une fête d'anniversaire dans leur villa et j'avais supplié mes parents pour qu'ils me laissent dormir avec mes cousines. Edward Senior a accepté et ils sont partis en promettant de revenir me chercher dans la matinée. Le lendemain matin la morgue appelait Carlisle pour lui dire que sa petite sœur, la dernière personne de sa famille, avait péri dans un accident de voiture avec son mari. Un chauffard ivre. » ajoutais-je alors que Bella me questionnait des yeux. Je sentis une main sur mon visage, essuyant les larmes traîtresses qui coulaient sur mes joues sans en avoir eu l'autorisation.

- « Je suis tellement désolée » murmura Bella en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes, ce qui valut de me calmer un temps soit peu.

**POV BELLA**

Malgré les douleurs que mon corps subissait, tout avait disparu dès lors qu'Edward avait commencé à se confier. Notre position inconfortable n'avait que peu d'importance. J'essuyais à nouveau les larmes qui parcouraient son visage. Voir souffrir quelqu'un qu'on aime a toujours été quelque chose de difficile pour moi. Alors voir Edward, celui sans qui mon cœur ne battrait plus, souffrir de la sorte, était comme un coup en plein cœur.  
Je me sentais assez nulle de m'être plaint pour la situation avec Charlie. Edward n'avait même pas connu Edward Senior, il n'avait pas eu cette chance comme moi… Je fixais alors mon incroyable petit-ami qui continuait son récit.

- « Je n'ai aucun souvenir. Je veux dire… Pas avant mes 5 ans. Sur leur testament, Edward Senior et Elizabeth demandaient à Carlisle et Esmé de prendre soin de moi si quoique ce soit leur arrivait. Ils ont donc lancé la procédure d'adoption comme mes parents l'avaient demandé. Quant à moi, j'ai fait un blocage psychologique. Je n'ai pas parlé pendant 6 mois et j'ai tout oublié de mes vrais parents. Pour moi, Carlisle et Esmé étaient ceux qui m'avaient mis au monde. Le médecin leur avait conseillé de ne rien dire pour le moment sinon ils risquaient de me perdre… Puis le temps a passé et ils n'ont jamais trouvé le moment opportun. Nous étions une famille comme les autres et j'étais heureux. Mais en grandissant j'avais remarqué certaines choses puis Rose devenait de plus en plus jalouse et méchante avec moi. Le soir de mes 18 ans nous avons eu une dispute de plus et elle m'a tout envoyé à la figure. J'ai quitté la maison, furieux, pour aller vivre chez Jaz pendant un temps et sans le dire à personne. Ils m'ont retrouvé quelques mois plus tard et voilà. Maintenant tu sais tout ou du moins une bonne partie de ce que je suis »

Il venait d'étaler sa vie comme ça, un peu comme s'il ouvrait un livre et racontait une histoire. Je me rendais compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer mais j'étais bien trop troublée pour ouvrir la bouche. Une partie de moi avait mal, mal de le voir comme ça, mal de me conduire comme une idiote avec mon père alors que lui avait perdu le sien tellement jeune qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus. L'autre partie de moi, la plus dominante, fit en sorte de me rapprocher de lui et de le consoler de mon unique bras.

- « Je ne partirais pas » lui soufflais-je au creux de l'oreille alors que sa prise sur moi se faisait plus forte.

- « Je ne te mérite pas Bella » chuchota-t-il.

- « Comment oses-tu dire ça ! Edward tu n'as pas menti ! Et puis cette histoire c'est… C'est toi. Je ne suis pas concernée ! Et c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser de jouer au mélodrame avec Charlie alors que tu… »

- « Il n'y a rien à pardonner Princesse et ta réaction envers Charlie est légitime. Il t'a fait du mal consciemment et il te le rappelle. J'aime mes parents mais ils ne me manquent pas vraiment parce que Carlisle et Esmé ont toujours été les meilleurs parents dont on puisse rêver » il souriait et je voyais dans ses yeux à quel point il était fier de ses parents.

- « C'est pour cette raison que Rose s'en veut tant » dis-je après l'avoir embrassé doucement.

- « Rosalie n'a rien à se reprocher non plus et j'ai tiré un trait sur tout ça depuis longtemps » il fit une tête écœurée que je ne compris pas mais je ne voulais pas le pousser trop loin dans son récit, après tout il m'avait déjà tout dit alors je n'allais pas chercher la petite bête là où il n'y en avait sûrement pas.

Je me sentais fatiguée et je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvée dans les bras de Morphée. Le souffle d'Edward me berçait jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Je m'attendais à voir tout le monde débarquer alors je gardais les yeux fermés. Cependant, aucun son n'arriva jusqu'à mes oreilles alors je tentais un coup d'œil discret autour de nous, mon œil presque fermé pour ne pas être remarquée.  
Charlie se tenait devant mon lit, ses yeux sur Edward et moi, enlacés. Alors qu'un frisson de peur mêlé à du dégoût me parcourait, je sentais Edward se tendre près de moi et raffermir sa prise autour de mon corps, comme s'il savait tout en étant endormi. Charlie, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et inspirait lentement, étouffant un sanglot. Il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Je refermais l'œil rapidement, de peur d'être démasquée, et tendais l'oreille.

- « Oh ! Pardon » dit la voix d'Esmé. « Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un » j'entendis des pas et devinais qu'elle essayait de faire demi tour.

- « Non restez ! Je… Je vérifiais juste… Humpf » Charlie soupira et un mouvement se fit « Vous êtes la mère d'Edward ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Oui. Je suis Esmé » répondit la mère d'Edward « Et vous devez être le père de notre Bella » de la manière dont elle présentait cela, des papillons prenaient leur envol dans mon ventre. C'est comme si j'appartenais à leur famille sans pour autant vraiment les connaître.

- « Je… Je ne suis pas sûr que le terme soit correct mais, euh, oui… » Charlie semblait gêné.

- « Oh, je vois »

- « Est-ce que… » un silence s'installa, je me demandais s'ils étaient partis.

- « Oui ? » demanda Esmé, toujours polie.

- « Comment est-ce qu'ils… Enfin je veux dire… » Je m'apercevais que Charlie était toujours aussi loquace…

- « Comment est-ce que Bella et Edward se sont rencontrés ? »

- « Euh… Oui » Esmé étouffa un léger rire devant le manque de conviction de Charlie.

- « Vous croyez au destin Chef Swan ? »

- « Charlie » dit-il. C'était son éternel numéro de séduction à deux balles, comme d'habitude pensais-je. Mais où était Carlisle ?

- « Bien. Charlie. Alors ? Vous y croyez ? »

- « Pour dire vrai pas vraiment »

- « C'est dommage, vous avez devant vous l'histoire la plus folle que je n'ai jamais entendue et vue » dit-elle. J'entendais son sourire sur ses lèvres. « Cette histoire est assez drôle je dois dire. Edward ne m'en a pas parlé alors en tant que mère poule et curieuse j'ai demandé à Alice qui tient ses sources de Jasper son petit-ami et par la même occasion le meilleur ami d'Edward. Bref. Jasper sait cette histoire de Bella il me semble » je savais que la tête que Charlie faisait en écoutant Esmé devait être blasée ou simplement concernée. Il était du genre à ne pas parler, le silence était son meilleur allié même si l'éloquence était l'une de ses qualités. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas Esmé continua son récit. « Savez-vous qu'Edward est un grand comédien ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Vaguement. René m'a parlé de cette obsession pour un minet à minettes mais je n'y ai pas fait plus attention que ça » répondit-il. L'art et la manière par Charlie Swan.

- « Oui. Bella apprécie beaucoup son travail. Peu importe. Toute leur histoire n'est faite que d'hasards, de rencontres loupées, d'occasions manquées et de chassés croisés. C'est pour cela que Bella a quitté Phoenix, elle voulait échapper à la folie Edward Cullen » elle riait « Elle a déménagé à New York, dans le même immeuble que Jasper, vous savez, le meilleur ami. Bien sûr en parfaite jeune femme bien élevée elle n'a rien fait quand elle l'a rencontré dans le couloir et est partie en courant. Puis elle a obtenu un poste au New York Times dans leur nouvelle rubrique culturelle et elle a écrit deux articles sur le travail de mon fils. Tout cela l'a amené à l'avant-première d'Edward où votre fille a aidé mon fils. Pour la suite, personne ne la connaît vraiment. Je sais juste qu'Edward et Bella s'aiment tellement qu'on le voit dans leurs yeux ou dans leurs gestes l'un envers l'autre. Ils sont comme des aimants qu'on ne peut pas séparer » Esmé était une personne si tolérante et compréhensive, et douce que je dus retenir mes larmes de couler. Edward dû de nouveau le sentir car il caressa doucement mon cou avec son nez.

- « Je vois. Et votre Edwin n'est-il pas responsable de ça ? » dit Charlie avec une voix tranchante. J'avais envie de me lever et de le frapper à coups de plâtre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille.

- « Vous êtes dans la police Chef Swan, je vous conseille de lire le rapport de vos hommes » dit Esmé, toujours d'un ton doux et protecteur.

- « J'ai déjà fait arrêter l'hystérique et James Hunt, le conducteur qui est en salle de réveil. Il encourt jusqu'à dix ans de prison dont deux avec sursis pour tentative de meurtre, harcèlement et atteinte à la vie d'autrui »

- « Parfait » Le bruit de la porte se fit à nouveau entendre.

- « Oh. Bonjour Chef Swan » dit la voix mélodieuse de Carlisle. Il devait être en train de se déplacer dans la pièce pour aller serrer la main de Charlie puis pour embrasser sa femme.

- « Eh bien je vais y aller »

- « Vous n'attendez pas que Bella se réveille ? » Esmé semblait peinée.

- « Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit aussi heureuse que ça de me voir ici et je dois appeler René pour la rassurer et puis interroger la petite et le paparazzi »

- « C'est dommage. Je suis sûre que Bella aurait été ravie » On sentait bien une sorte de jugement de la part d'Esmé. Elle ne devait pas aimer le comportement du Chef Swan.

- « Bonne journée. Monsieur Cullen, Madame »

- « Au revoir Chef Swan » dit Carlisle, assez neutre.

- « A bientôt ! » s'exclama Esmé et j'aurais aimé, à ce moment-là, voir la tête que faisait Charlie.

Un doux silence s'installa dans la chambre comme s'il était lourd de sens. J'hésitais à ouvrir les yeux et voir ce qu'il se passait. Pesant le pour et le contre je me mis à penser à Charlie et René. Ma mère allait devenir folle si elle apprenait mon accident et la connaissant, elle allait tout faire pour que je revienne avec elle et Phil à Phoenix. Perdue dans mes pensées, je fus stupéfaite d'entendre mon prénom.

- « Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Bella » dit tout doucement Esmé, qui riait.

- « Comment ? » c'est vrai ça j'ai cru être restée discrète.

- « Comment ai-je su ? Facile comme tout ! J'ai vu tes yeux bouger sous tes paupières et puis tu caressais les côtes d'Edward. D'ailleurs Edward tu peux également ouvrir les yeux » expliqua-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Je détournais légèrement mon regard des visages amusés des parents d'Edward pour découvrir mon si charmant petit-ami rouge comme une pivoine. Il semblait à la fois gêné et amusé ce qui me fit rire. Rires qui émirent quelques ondes dans mon épaule, sensation pas vraiment idéale ou agréable mais Edward ressemblait à ces enfants que l'on prend par surprise après avoir fait une bêtise ou dit quelque chose d'épatant.  
Edward allait dire quelque chose sur ma tête de tout à l'heure quand un cri meurtri rempli les murs de l'hôpital.

- « J'en ai rien à faire ! Laissez-moi voir James ! » mon sang se glaça à ce moment là. Le prénom de James me rappela alors les événements de la veille et cette sensation de froid dans tout mon être. La mort… Cependant, au-delà de ce prénom et de cette peur, c'est la voix qui l'avait prononcé qui me fit frémir. Le son aigu de la douleur, mêlé à de la rage et enroué, sans doute par les larmes. « Si je ne le vois pas je tape un scandale dans votre pitoyable hôpital de paysans et j'appelle la presse pour vous faire une publicité qui vous fera plonger ! »

Edward se redressa d'un bond. Lui aussi venait de reconnaître la voix et alors que je me tournais vers lui, il me fixait, demandant secrètement ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. Ce simple regard déclencha une sorte de réalisation dans mon esprit. Le prénom, l'amour. James. Je me rappelais d'une conversation où Elle vantait les mérites de l'homme se trouvant à ses côtés, endormi. Tous les détails qu'Elle m'avait donnés sur la manière dont il faisait chavirer son cœur.  
Puis des bruits de pas furieux se mirent à retentir dans le couloir, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée tandis qu'Edward me tenait toujours fort comme pour me protéger de ce qui allait arriver. Rage, larmes, choc, reconnaissance, colère et tristesse pimentaient son doux visage félin. Elle me dévisagea, passa devant les Cullen sans même un regard. Edward ne se recula pas de moi, il avait l'air inquiet et enfin elle s'écroula sur mon lit, du côté droit.  
Ce qui voulait dire que James, le paparazzi si collant et impitoyable, était celui qui avait ravi le cœur de celle que j'aimais comme une sœur, de celle qui l'était quoiqu'il arrive. James était le James dont elle parlait constamment.

Alors qu'Edward se décalait et rejoignait ses parents au bout du lit, qui étaient un peu déboussolés et inquiets également, j'enveloppais de mon bras meurtri une Victoria anéantie.


	30. Repos, Plateau et Cadeaux imprévus

_Amis du 11, bonbon... Ouais je sais j'ai faim ça doit être pour ça :p_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous avez une bonne fin et un bon début de semaine... Je dois dire que mon weekend a été bien mouvementé avec le baptême de mon cousin lol Bref, 740 reviews... j'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Merci à toutes!_

_Réponses aux non-inscrits :_

_Anne Laure : Coucou =) Je vais super bien merci! J'espère que tu vas bien aussi lol Je suis contente que la petite phrase de Charlie t'ait plu et que la remarque de Bella t'ait fait rire... J'avoue que j'ai bien ri aussi en pensant à la scène à la manière d'un film lol (la tête de Billy Burke et tout :p) Aujourd'hui tu vas en effet découvrir des choses mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus... Pour Victoria vous allez savoir de suite le fin mot de l'histoire. Je sais je suis sadique à toujours mettre du suspence à la fin, mais je crois que ça se guérit plus maintenant lol. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, j'avoue avec les semaines que je me tape j'en ai bien besoin lol MERCIIIIII xoxo_

_Ma tite Mademoiselle : AAAAAAA lol Bon alors avant de répondre à tes reviews je tiens à te dire que je n'ai pas vu les TCA (le baptême m'a tellement achevé le dimanche que le lundi soir je me suis écroulée comme une larve... beurk lol). Cependant je peux te dire que l'équipe à tout raflé, du meilleur film de l'été, aux meilleurs stars en passant par le meilleur baiser ou encore le meilleur acteur de film fantastique/dramatique (me souviens plus trop sorry) par Taylor Lautner (pfff il a supplanté Rob c'est une honte :p). Rob a également remporté un prix pour son interprétation de Tyler Hawkins dans Remember Me (Dire que je suis fière est un faible mot :p) Voilà lol  
1ere review : 1. Encore des révélations dans ce chapitre et je t'imagine déjà sauter partout mdr... 2. Personne n'avait fait le lien... Enfin si une seule personne mais parce qu'elle a lu l'histoire d'une traite mdrrrr. 3. Le retour de la pivoine. 4. Arf le nom du chapitre. Je galère beaucoup à chaque fois pour que ça donne envie de les lire et puis que ça donne le ton de ce qui va suivre. Je suis contente que ça te plaise hihi. 5. Esmé Powaaaaaa lol. 6. Moi aussi je plains Vic, et je pense que tu vas la plaindre encore plus dans ce chapitre. 7. La maison de Londres... Tu la découvriras dans l'un des chapitres, lequel mystère mais promis tu vas avoir la description ;) 8. Petite pivoine le retour *mdrrrr le surnom* 9. Oui d'ailleurs j'ai sommeil mais le boulot m'attend... VDM lol A trois mains :p  
2eme review : j'aime bien les harcèlements par reviews, ça change du harcèlement sexuel ou moral mdrrr *ok je sors :p* T'as pas pu t'asseoir pendant deux jours ? Je t'avais pourtant dit d'arrêter d'être sur le cul mdrrrr Le sadisme et moi... une histoire d'amour qui va jusqu'au bout du bout, d'ailleurs je vous prépare un truc du tonerre mdrrr *mouahahahahahah* Mon collègue est maintenant en vacances mais il m'a confié avoir bien rigolé notamment lorsque Jacob enlève son t-shirt car je cite "il est trop ridicule ce type" mdrrrr Les moues à la Alice ça me fait penser à celles des enfants lol Avec tes haagen dasz façon Emmett tu risques de te transformer en ogre ou en urs façon Cullen :p_

_Majea : c'est vrai que ça fait du bien quand les secrets ou du moins les révélations sont faites. Tout change de point de vue =) Pour la célébrité de Bella nous n'en auront qu'un léger aperçu mais promis ça risque de le faire ;) xoxo_

_Camoush : Je sais je suis un monstre sans pitié... Arf si tu savais mdrrr Punis moi :p (bon là après on tombe dans le SM c'est un peu gore lol). Il reste désormais 11 chapitres... et l'épilogue... C'est bientôt la fin sans vraiment l'être en fait... Il reste quand même du temps même si j'avoue que ça me donne la nausée rien que de penser à la fin lol Bella est entière et puis je pense qu'elle ressemble un peu à chacune de nous, c'est ce qui fait d'elle un être attachant... puis elle est plus altruiste qu'égoïste, ça aide lol Vous serez fixé sur Charlie dans plusieurs chapitres, c'est une personne complexe et à plusieurs personnalités je crois :p Pour Victoria je pense qu'elle devait en passer par là pour réaliser qui était James et puis pour prendre un nouveau départ dans sa vie... elle a aussi besoin de s'épanouir... En tout cas merci pour tes reviews qui me font mourir de rire, continues comme ça ça me donne la pêche et puis ça me permet de toujours vouloir donner plus :p surtout dans le sadisme mouahahahahah (pas tuer pas tuer ;) hihi) xoxo_

_SAM : J'aime bien quand tu dis : "Horrible... J'ADORE" lol Merciiii baucoup =)_

_Alexandra : Bienvenue dans la famille =) Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, je risque d'être couleur pivoine un bout de temps lol Être préférée à Marc Levy est un très grand honneur, la vache je vais jamais m'en remettre! Dieu merci je passe encore dans les portes et mes chevilles restent intact. en tout cas merci pour cette comparaison, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup :$ Merci d'aimer cette histoire, d'aimer mon côté sadique et puis d'avoir laisser une trace de ton passage. J'espère continuer à t'étonner xoxo_

_Voilà j'ai fini, encore merci à toutes =)_

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

_Un gros bisous à mes vilaines d'amour que j'aime, à ma soeur de coeur FF, à cathou qui est de retour, à N'Anas qui est en voyage européen (je veux tout savoiiir à ton retour lol). Puis une pensée particulière à ma Sam, rétablis toi ma fée. Enfin, un énorme câlin de prévu pour ma Partner, ma Marnchoups que à moi d'abord (mdrrr) parce que vendredi toi et moi on se voit et que ça va être la fiesta! Merci de m'accueillir chez toi et j'ai hâte de rencontrer ta petite famille hihi PS : Dis à Rudy de bien préparer sa pancarte ;)_

_Congrats à mon Binou avec sa jolie chemise bleue qui fait ressortir ses yeux. You're the best ever right ?_

_Citation du jour : "Ma petite soeurette... A freak of nature! Mon dieu! Sacre Bleu, French Toasts" 3_

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Repos, Plateau et Cadeaux imprévus

**POV BELLA**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que j'étais sortie de l'hôpital. J'avais toujours mon plâtre et les médecins devaient me faire passer de nouveaux examens pour savoir si l'atèle de mon épaule lui avait permis de réparer la minime fissure qu'elle avait subit. J'arrivais à manipuler ma béquille et les bleus du côté droit de mon corps se résorbaient assez bien, selon les dires de Carlisle.  
La dernière journée d'hôpital avait été éprouvante, tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. J'avais évidemment mal puisque le docteur Gerandy refusait qu'on me donne de nouveau d'autres antidouleurs pour que mes résultats d'examens ne soient pas totalement faussés.  
Lorsque Victoria est arrivée, Esmé et Carlisle ont assisté impuissants à ses pleurs, tandis qu'Edward tentait de m'aider à la consoler.

**Flashback**

Elle pleurait depuis plus d'une demi-heure et mon bras commençait légèrement à me faire souffrir. L'effet des antidouleurs commençait à se dissiper et je souhaitais par-dessus tout qu'elle se lève pour que je puisse détendre mon épaule et plonger dans le sommeil avant d'être blessée. Mais ses pleurs redoublèrent et je me sentais inutile. Esmé et Carlisle s'étaient installés au fond de la chambre, s'occupant des fleurs qu'Alice avait disposées et ils essayaient de ne pas attirer l'attention. Edward remarqua sans doute que j'avais mal car il prit doucement Victoria dans ses bras pour la poser sur le fauteuil installé près de mon lit. Elle avait essayé de se débattre mais Edward avait eu cette force si spéciale, qu'elle s'était un peu calmée, se laissant aller contre lui. Puis elle s'était endormie.  
Deux heures plus tard elle se réveillait et se remit à pleurer.

- « Il… Il était… si… si… gentil » pleurnichait-elle. « Je, je, je suis tellement… Désolée » murmura-t-elle avant de se jeter dans les bras d'Edward.

- « Chut ça va aller » le voir réconforter ma sœur me fit l'effet d'une bombe en plein cœur. Ce sentiment ridicule de béatitude que j'avais si souvent critiqué devant les couples. Mais là, se tenait le mec le plus adorable que je puisse connaître.

- « Je… Ne… Sa… Savais pas ! Je… Le, le… Il était si… » elle s'écroula de nouveau sur l'épaule d'Edward et je voyais que sa chemise à carreaux en prenait un sacré coup.

- « Respires doucement Victoria » elle essaya doucement. « Voilà, inspires et expires » continuait-il de lui dire alors que je voyais Victoria se détendre au fur et à mesure. « Bien. Maintenant tu vas tout nous raconter ok ? Tu penses que ça va aller ? »

- « Ou…Oui »

Edward fit signe à Esmé et Carlisle de sortir mais avant Esmé prit le fauteuil et le mit encore plus près de moi en me souriant et m'embrassant sur la joue. Carlisle, lui, aida Edward a porté doucement Victoria pour qu'elle puisse s'installer. Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Edward qui acquiesça et lui donna quelque chose que je ne vis pas. Une seconde plus tard, Carlisle passait à côté de moi pour m'embrasser sur la tempe et sortir en suivant sa femme. Nous n'étions donc plus que tous les trois. Victoria avait les yeux gonflés et rouges, je voyais de la tristesse mais aussi de la haine et de la colère.

- « James… On s'est rencontré il y a quelques années… C'est le garçon dont je t'ai parlé il y a longtemps. Il… Il était violent et méchant mais Bella je l'aimais. C'est lui tu comprends ? » me dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures. « Quand maman est partie je voulais juste oublier et puis James est arrivé, il était de Floride comme maman et surtout il était tellement imprévisible et sauvage. J'ai tout fait avec lui… Tout... De ma première cuite à ma première fois... Puis papa s'est remarié avec ta mère, j'ai arrêté de le fréquenter après avoir fait une sorte d'overdose… Je n'en suis pas fière mais tu vois, avec lui c'est comme si je me sentais libre et complète et heureuse… » elle réprima un sanglot et Edward mit sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter. Pour ma part, je connaissais l'histoire bien que je ne savais pas la véritable identité de celui qui avait entraîné ma sœur de cœur dans les profondeurs de l'enfer comme elle avait dit à l'époque. « J'avais coupé les ponts, on avait arrêté tout contact et un jour alors que j'étais sur un reportage vraiment important il a débarqué et de fil en aiguille il m'a montré qu'il était différent… Il avait tellement changé que j'ai cru que nous pourrions être de nouveau ensemble. Il m'a dit qu'il était journaliste je ne sais plus trop où et voilà… Je suis retombée dans le panneau… Mais cette fois était différente… Il n'était pas violent ou quoi, quand il a su que tu étais ma sœur et que tu fréquentais Edward Cullen, il est devenu comme fou, on s'est disputé et il est parti… J'étais en mission alors je ne pouvais pas bouger. Il a disparu depuis une semaine et quand Charlie a téléphoné à Renée elle m'a contacté et j'ai couru jusqu'ici… J'étais si en colère… J'ai appelé Angie qui m'a tout expliqué et alors je ne sais pas mais j'étais tellement en colère contre vous. Je… Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de haine. J'ai pris le premier avion, j'ai téléphoné partout et quand j'ai su ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé… Alors… Alors… J'ai… Je… Je voulais le tuer si fort que… que… J'ai juste débranché la machine. Juste quelques secondes… Et ils… Ils m'ont attrapé et… Et… Mon dieu je voulais le tuer si fort » elle s'écroula sur le fauteuil, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Edward l'a pris dans ses bras puis elle s'était endormie, ses bras autour d'elle comme si elle se protégeait de quelque chose, ou plutôt qu'elle essayait de recoller les morceaux d'elle-même. Là, sur ses bras, je pouvais voir la trace des doigts des gars de la sécurité. Elle devait vraiment y être allée fort. Edward me lança un regard lourd de sens avant que le docteur Gerandy ne vienne me chercher pour mes derniers examens.

**Fin du Flashback**

Je me trouvais dans ma chambre, enfin plutôt dans celle d'Edward. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller, juste rester dans ses bras. Avec le temps, Edward avait trouvé une position pour dormir afin d'éviter de me blesser. C'était totalement inutile et ridicule mais il ne voulait pas me faire de mal… Il se trouvait donc à "une distance raisonnable" selon lui.  
Cela voulait aussi dire pas de pratique sportive. Autant dire que mon corps avait du mal avec cette nouvelle règle et à chaque fois qu'Edward bougeait ou se trouvait à moins de 10 mètres de moi, je me mettais à bouillir intérieurement. Alice appelait ça de la « combustion instantanée », elle avait tellement rit en me disant ça et en voyant mon visage se décomposer qu'elle en avait même fait une photo pour la mettre dans l'album photo qu'elles avaient commencé elle et Angie.  
Oui, désormais j'ai mon propre album photo. Angela et Alice étant devenues inséparables, elles avaient décidé de créer un album photo centré sur Edward et moi… Notre soirée à New York rien que tous les deux, le premier dîner avec sa famille… Je me suis rendue compte qu'elles avaient bien manigancé pour nous prendre en photo à notre insu. Mais elles voulaient juste qu'Edward et moi puissions avoir des souvenirs de tout. Et puis Alice ne cessait de répéter que nos futurs enfants, c'est-à-dire ses neveux et nièces devaient à tout prix savoir que leurs parents s'aimaient d'un amour idyllique… Alice quoi.

Le tournage, lui, continuait, sans moi pour l'instant. Edward avait d'autres scènes avec ceux qui jouaient sa famille puis avec Jacob également. Ce dernier a été très présent pour nous pendant ces semaines. Lorsqu'Edward n'était pas avec moi, Jake essayait de me faire rire et de m'aider à me déplacer, il avait même demandé expressément à Seth, l'un des autres acteurs, même le plus jeune, sur le tournage de me distraire avec ses acrobaties. Se déplacer était assez bizarre. En soi ce n'était pas compliqué mais il fallait que quelqu'un soit là pour les portes ou autres.  
Alice en profitait aussi pour me faire essayer certains costumes de Marie tandis qu'Angela, Ben et Jasper aidaient sur le plateau. Emmett et Rose venaient souvent manger le midi avec moi avant de retourner sur le plateau. Em' adorait se moquer de mes manques apparents d'équilibre et de réactivité. Rose, elle, aimait me raconter les moindres bêtises et ragots sur Edward lorsqu'il était enfant.  
Enfin, Esmé et Carlisle avait loué une petite villa sur les hauteurs de Forks, un peu retranchée dans la forêt avec une magnifique vue sur les montagnes, la forêt et la rivière.  
Nous ne vivions donc plus à l'hôtel, Esmé avait supplié tout le monde de venir vivre avec Carlisle et elle pendant le tournage. Ils avaient décidé de rester avec nous jusqu'à la fin… J'avais un peu peur de devoir rester à la maison avec eux mais Esmé m'a appris beaucoup de choses sur les parents d'Edward et Carlisle a essayé de m'aider dans la rééducation de mon épaule. J'étais donc entourée comme jamais je ne l'avais été auparavant. Cela me changeait énormément mais étrangement je m'habituais à ce confort émotionnel.  
Je n'avais pas de véritables nouvelles de Charlie, je savais juste qu'il appelait les Cullen pour prendre des nouvelles de moi en cachette. Quant à ma mère, après avoir fait la comédie pour que je revienne, elle appelait tous les jours, trois fois. Esmé avait sympathisé avec elle ce qui rendit les rapports plus légers et donc ce qui ne m'obligeait pas à lui parler à chaque coup de fil.

Alors que je bougeais quelque peu pour permettre une meilleure position à ma jambe, je heurtais Edward lentement à un endroit plutôt bien réveillé. Je me sentis rougir et miauler comme si j'étais en perdition. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et d'étouffer ma honte dans mon coussin.

- « Hum… Bonjour à toi aussi mon cœur » murmura Edward à mon oreille.

- « Grrrrrr »

- « Hey doucement ma lionne ! » rigolait-il. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, provocant mille et une secousses dans mon corps et dans mon cœur.

- « Edward ! »

- « Oui »

- « Tu n'as vraiment pas de pitié »

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »

- « De tes problèmes matinaux qui me créent les miens ! » dis-je en me cachant sous l'oreiller.

- « Mon cœur on en a déjà parlé »

- « Oui c'est bon je sais » répondis-je durement avant de me lever tant bien que mal du lit et d'aller dans notre salle de bain personnelle.

Je l'entendis ronchonner quelque peu puis glissais dans un bain. Inutile de préciser le temps que cela m'avait prit, après tout j'étais une grande handicapé comme disait Emmett. Edward avait aménagé la pièce pour que je puisse me laver seule, sans avoir besoin d'un chaperon. Il avait installé ça avec Emmett qui s'était fait un plaisir de dessiner sur mon plâtre pour vérifier que je fasse bien attention à ne pas le mettre à l'eau. Autant dire qu'avec ma chance légendaire, certains dessins avaient disparus. Mais dès qu'Emmett me voyait il recommençait, c'était comme un enfant devant de la pâte à sel ou de la pâte à modeler.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans le bain mais l'eau était légèrement froide. La chambre semblait silencieuse alors je m'habillais rapidement avec les vêtements qu'Alice m'avait choisi, puisque je n'avais plus le droit de les choisir moi-même.  
Me déplaçant comme je pouvais je remarquais que la maison était silencieuse hormis le doux son d'un piano qui résonnait. Je me dirigeais assez lentement vers la musique quand je commençais à reconnaître l'air. Edward travaillait dessus depuis assez longtemps, il me l'avait déjà chantonné mais je n'avais jamais pu l'entendre complètement. Regardant autour de moi, je m'aperçus que le son provenait d'une pièce au second étage, la chambre d'Edward se trouvant au troisième étage. Autant dire qu'avec ma jambe, tout devenait complexe mais j'arrivais de mieux en mieux à descendre les étages grâce à Esmé qui m'avait donné une astuce assez spéciale : « sautes à cloche pied comme lorsque tu étais enfant ».  
Doucement je me dirigeais vers la source de la musique, mais comme d'habitude, ma béquille me trahit et Edward arrêta de jouer avant de se retourner et de me donner ce regard intense.

- « Bella ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appeler ! Je ne veux pas que tu descendes toute seule »

- « Oui papa » il s'approcha et encercla ses bras autour de moi.

- « Je t'aime »

- « Prouves-le » sur ce il m'embrassa et me fit tourner comme lors de notre première soirée tous les deux à New York.

Dix minutes plus tard nous étions à l'hôpital, dans le bureau du docteur Gerandy. Après une prise de sang, un scanner, une I.R.M et la vérification de mon épaule je pus être libérée de mon atèle et il me promit de m'enlever le plâtre de ma jambe dans deux semaines car elle avait cicatrisée bien plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire… J'aurais dû lui dire que j'avais tellement l'habitude de me blesser toute seule que mes os étaient devenus flexibles…  
Le docteur Gerandy nous prévint qu'il allait me donner les résultats le lendemain alors nous nous dirigions vers le plateau de tournage. L'avantage d'avoir la jambe dans le plâtre était que Marie, dans le livre, l'avait aussi à cause d'un accident de voiture…. Coïncidence ou nouveau signe, le réalisateur était trop heureux de me voir pour dire quoique ce soit. Nous allions donc tourner la dernière partie du film où Anthony montre à Marie son immortalité et où il la demande en mariage… J'avais travaillé des heures et des heures avec Angie parce que je voulais que cette scène soit parfaite, je voulais juste que ce moment, entre Edward et moi, soit magique… Un peu comme si c'était la réalité. Edward, lui, avait travaillé ça avec Ben et Jasper. Je crois même qu'Emmett a voulu essayer mais qu'il avait fini par abandonner en disant que ce texte n'était en aucun cas pour les vrais mecs ni pour les gros durs comme lui…

- « TOUT LE MONDE EN PLACE » hurlait Jenks.

- « Tu te souviens de tout Bells ? » me chuchota Angie au creux de l'oreille.

- « C'est une scène Angie, si ça ne va pas je recommencerais »

- « Hum hum » elle semblait évasive et stressée.

- « J'ai loupé un épisode ? » lui demandais-je en arquant mon sourcil.

- « Nope » elle me fit un sourire super étrange et déguerpit à l'instant même.

Je me dirigeais alors vers Edward qui était en pleine discussion avec Jasper. En détournant mon regard je vis Esmé et Carlisle avec Rose et Emmett. Ils ne venaient plus sur le tournage, ça changeait de leurs habitudes. Tous avaient un air assez étrange sur leur visage… Je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer leur sourire ou leur air, je me sentais un peu épiée et mal à l'aise.  
Nan mais franchement c'est quoi leur problème ? Je vis Angie serrer fort la main de Ben qui semblait la réconforter, et Victoria qui était avec Alice et avait de gros yeux pour Edward. Comme pour sortir de cette situation je me tournais vers mon petit-ami. Mais ce fut pire. Il n'arrêtait pas de triturer ses cheveux, puis de tenir sa poche, de jeter des regards inquiets partout… Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Jenks hurlait de nouveau.

**POV EDWARD**

- « ACTION ! »

Merde, merde, merde ! Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, ma respiration était bousillée, mes mains tremblaient et étaient moites. Je n'allais jamais y arriver. Jouer une scène passe encore mais m'apprêter à faire ça devant tout le monde je ne savais pas si j'en aurais le courage. Je n'étais définitivement pas un homme de scène. Etaler les sentiments d'un personnage ne m'embêtait vraiment pas, cependant étaler les miens aux yeux de tous avec pour risques de mêler Bella à tout ça me faisait grandement flipper. Mes tempes battaient au rythme de mes pulsations et mes jambes ressemblaient à de la guimauve.  
Cela faisait deux semaines que je préparais mon coup. J'avais enregistré sa berceuse sur un CD pour la passer au même moment, j'avais discuté avec Jasper, j'en avais même parlé à mon père. Demander à la femme de sa vie de vivre avec soi est pire que je ne le pensais.  
Avant de partir pour Forks, Jaz m'avait trouvé un appartement vraiment bien sur New York, face à Central Park, une sorte de Loft en bien mieux. Maman s'était arrangée pour tout décorer, comme d'habitude, et lorsque j'ai vu les photos à l'hôpital la semaine dernière je n'ai pas hésité. Cet espace ressemblait tellement à Bella, j'avais eu du mal à me retenir pendant ces deux semaines, j'aurais voulu lui proposer sur le champ de venir habiter avec moi pour l'éternité et d'utiliser cette superbe cuisine chaque jour, de faire l'amour dans notre chambre, de regarder la télévision dans notre canapé, Bella dans mes bras.  
Je devenais vraiment cinglé.  
Mais Alice m'a raisonné… Pour une fois elle pensait que tout cela se préparait et qu'il fallait que je sois sûr à mille pourcents… Alors que nous nous trouvions dans la clairière, Bella était assise dans l'herbe alors que je devais tournoyer dans tous les sens, parce qu'Anthony s'apprêtait à la demander en mariage.

- « Anthony pitié tu me donnes la nausée à tourner dans tous les sens » Mon dieu aidez-moi !

- « Je… Enfin tu… » Bella se mit à rire.

- « Tu sembles si nerveux » je savais que derrière la réplique de Marie se cachait Bella.

- « Je le suis. Tu… Marie c'est… C'est compliqué »

- « Je sais » souffla-t-elle.

- « Je ne suis pas… comme les autres » Bella prenait son air intéressé et me fit un faible sourire. « Je… »

- « Tu n'es pas humain ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. J'arrêtais tout mouvement comme dans le script et regardais Marie dans les yeux.

- « Pas vraiment » elle semblait réfléchir un instant.

- « Bien »

- « Bien ? »

- « Oui bien »

- « Marie je t'annonce que je n'ai rien d'humain et tu réponds « bien » ! »

- « Oui »

- « Mais ! Mais merde ! » je jouais l'énervement comme je pouvais en faisant les cent pas, en tournant sur moi-même.

- « Arrêtes de t'agiter tu me donnes le tournis » dit-elle.

- « Je ne suis pas humain Marie et toi tu es là, assise tranquillement dans l'herbe ! Je t'aime comme un taré et je te veux tellement mais toi non, tu restes là ! Tu ne dois pas rester là ! » j'articulais un maximum afin d'appuyer sur chacun des mots.

- « Je me contrefiche que tu ne sois pas humain » murmura-t-elle. « Je… Je crois que je t'aime Anthony » elle avait dit ça tout doucement mais en faisant que cela soit audible et ait un poids fort au niveau de la résonnance.

- « Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime aussi » et là comme une pulsion je m'approchais de Bella pour notre scène d'amour.

Nous devions nous embrasser longuement, langoureusement afin que ce soit le plus visuel possible. En prenant soin de ne pas la blesser avec son plâtre je donnais à Bella le baiser tant espéré, quémandant sa bouche avec gourmandise. Ce baiser marquait la demande d'Anthony mais surtout la mienne… En fait, la demande en mariage dans le bouquin pourrait être la mienne à cet instant même. Epouser Bella ne m'avait jamais vraiment traversé l'esprit jusqu'à maintenant. Et là, sans vraiment le vouloir des tas d'images parvinrent à mon esprit. Bella et moi devant l'autel, Bella enceinte, Bella et notre fille ou fils, Bella et moi vieux entourés de nos petits enfants. Cet élan me fit approfondir le baiser puis me rappelant du script je me retirais doucement de Bella.

- « Epouses-moi » dis-je, sûr de moi. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit Anthony qui parle et tout le plateau s'était comme figé. Bella fit les gros yeux.

- « Quoi ? » balbutia-t-elle alors qu'on pouvait entendre une mouche voler.

- « Epouses-moi Bella » j'en avais rien à foutre des gens, du fait que je gâchais le tournage. Je la voulais. Pour toujours.

Bella me dévisageait et ses yeux formaient des soucoupes. Merde ! Putain de sentiments à la con ! En plus d'être un abruti fini je devenais grossier ! Dieu merci Esmé ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées, sinon je pense qu'elle m'aurait puni devant toute l'assemblée.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restions tous là, personne ne parlait, personne n'osait bouger ou respirer. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté sur la phrase qui m'avait échappé. Je savais désormais pourquoi j'étais nerveux. Parce que je ne voulais pas seulement Bella comme ma colocataire, je la voulais comme Madame Cullen. Je voulais qu'elle soit mienne jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, je voulais m'endormir chaque soir avec elle dans mes bras et me réveiller en voyant ses yeux chocolat. Une légère brise s'emparait du plateau tandis que Bella restait toujours immobile.

- « Dis quelque chose » soufflais-je. Elle cligna des yeux et son regard devint perçant. Je vis les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et mon cœur sursauta dans ma poitrine.

**POV BELLA**

La clairière aurait pu prendre feu, ou s'écrouler sous nos pieds que je ne le remarquerais même pas. J'avais l'impression d'être dans l'un de ces films où le temps semble suspendu et où le public attend la réponse de l'héroïne comme s'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort. Edward se tenait devant moi et plus le temps passait plus son front formait une sorte de V à cause de ses sourcils froncés. L'envie de gommer ça me parut encore plus impulsive que de répondre à la question. J'essayais de faire fonctionner mon cerveau pour former une réponse cohérente… Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de faire, il n'était pas sérieux… Je savais qu'Edward se prenait beaucoup à son propre jeu lorsqu'il interprétait un rôle. Alors cette demande ne vient pas vraiment de lui mais de la scène, de l'histoire d'Anthony et Marie.  
Je tournais un peu les yeux pour découvrir le plateau suspendu à mes lèvres, comme si la réponse que j'allais donner allait changer le cours des choses et du monde. Une vague de peur m'envahit et puis une désagréable sensation au niveau de mon estomac. Je grimaçais en sentant la nourriture remonter de manière assez rapide et sans m'en rendre compte je partais m'enfoncer dans les bois entourant la clairière pour vomir l'intégralité de mon petit déjeuner. Marcher avec mon plâtre était devenu plus facile et je m'en aperçus alors que mon estomac se contractait à nouveau. La nausée reprit le dessus et je recommençais. Quelques secondes plus tard des mains vinrent tenir mes cheveux et des voix se refaisaient entendre.

- « Bella ça va ? »

- « Mon cœur je suis tellement désolé »

- « Arrêtes Edward elle ne vomit pas à cause de ta demande ! » grondait Alice.

- « Evidemment que si ! Elle est dégoûtée parce que j'ai fait cette demande au mauvais moment ! » Edward tenait mes cheveux un peu plus fort et mon ventre se tordait de nouveau.

- « Chut Bella ça va aller » disait Angie, près de moi.

- « Alice appelle Gerandy s'il te plaît » demanda Edward.

- « Non » minaudais-je en reprenant mon souffle « C'est… C'est passé, je me… sens mieux »

- « Tu es sûre mon cœur ? » Je tournais légèrement la tête pour rencontrer les océans verts d'Edward.

- « Oui » murmurais-je comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret. Je ne suis pas sûre de répondre à la question qu'il venait de me poser sur l'état de ma santé.

- « Je suis désolé » dit-il en me prenant dans les bras et en me serrant fort. « Je comptais te demander de vivre avec moi mais je… Je suis un idiot, je voulais tellement que tout soit parfait mais quand… Quand on s'est embrassé et puis les souvenirs je crois que je t'aime tellement que je pourrais te kidnapper maintenant pour me marier à Las Vegas avec toi sans plus attendre » dit-il au creux de mon oreille. Je savais que tout le monde pouvait nous écouter, notamment à la réaction d'Alice qui se fit entendre.

- « Non mais ça va pas ! Edward Anthony Cullen retires immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire ! Las Vegas ? Vraiment ! Et moi dans tout ça tu y penses ? Tu m'as toujours promis que JE serais l'organisatrice de ton mariage ! Que JE serais là ! Et toi là ! Rrrrrr ! Si tu fais ça je te coupe tes parties en deux et tu pourras dire au revoir à tes pulsions d'homme ! » elle était devenue aussi rouge qu'une pivoine alors qu'autour de nous tout le monde riait, hormis l'équipe technique ou le reste du staff qui devaient être restés dans la clairière.

- « Alice je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment » répondit Edward en me caressant la joue et en plongeant son regard dans le mien. « Je t'aime tellement que j'ai du mal à respirer. J'ai l'impression d'être un psychopathe rien qu'en pensant à nous… Bella, je… » il était devenu rouge aussi, comme s'il avait honte.

- « Tu quoi ? » soufflais-je tout doucement.

- « Tu vas penser que je suis fou »

- « Tu l'es » répondis-je simplement « mais je crois que c'est ce qui me plaît chez vous monsieur Cullen » regarder dans ses yeux paraissait la chose la plus juste à faire mais il y avait tellement de sentiments contradictoires que je ne savais pas où me placer.

- « Ce n'était pas le bon moment pas vrai »

- « Je ne suis pas sûre non »

- « Je me suis planté »

- « Un peu »

- « Pardonnes moi Princesse »

- « Un jour, quand tu ne seras plus dans la peau d'Anthony et lorsque tu ne t'y attendras pas je te jure de dire oui Edward » murmurais-je en posant mes yeux sur nos mains, avec lesquelles il jouait.

- « J'y compte bien » me dit-il en m'embrassant. De nouveau tout le monde n'importait plus, nous nous fichions de qui était là. Un rire tonitruant se fit entendre.

- « Encore heureux qu'elle ait dit non notre Swanita sinon on aurait dû faire un double mariage ! Pas vrai ma Rose ! » il rigolait et serrait Rosalie fort dans ses bras. Je n'avais encore jamais vu Rose rougir mais là je crois que nous étions servis.

- « Vous allez vous marier ? » cria Alice en sautant sur place. Rosalie acquiesça doucement alors qu'Alice alla se jeter dans ses bras « Oh mon dieu ! Ma grande sœur va se marier ! » Edward, à ce moment-là, resserra son emprise sur moi. Je levais la tête pour le voir sourire et déceler quelques larmes dans ses yeux. Il aimait très fort sa sœur.

- « Em' tu la fais souffrir et je te dégomme » dit-il en regardant Emmett avec un air assez effrayant puis il se mit à rire lorsqu'Emmett fit les gros yeux. « Félicitations les gars » continua-t-il en se dirigeant vers Em' et Rose. Il les serrait fort dans ses bras quand il me somma de les rejoindre pour un immense câlin familial.

- « Mon bébé va se marier » chuchotait Esmé, écrasée entre Emmett et Carlisle qui ne disait rien mais semblait très ému.

- « C'est prévu pour quand ? » demanda Jaz.

- « Euh… Bein… J'ai demandé à Rose hier alors… »

- « Fin décembre. Je veux me marier sous la neige » dit Rose.

- « La reine des glaces » murmura Edward dans mon oreille. Je le regardais avec interrogation quand Rosalie répondit à ma question.

- « Avec Edward et Alice, on jouait souvent aux organisateurs de mariage… Alice le faisait toujours car elle aimait prendre les commandes et diriger son monde alors avec Edward, pour avoir la paix on abdiquait, on jouait aux futurs mariés. Un jour Edward en a eu marre et a dit à Alice qu'il ne se marierait jamais avec la reine des glaces… De là est parti un délire d'enfant et Alice m'a toujours promis d'organiser mon mariage sous la neige » je vis Edward sourire et Alice sautiller deux fois plus, si cela était possible.

- « Dans moins d'un mois ! Oh mon dieu il faut que je m'y mette tout de suite ! Il y a les fleurs, la robe, le buffet, la salle, l'église, il est évident que vous vous marierez à l'église ! Oh et il faut qu'on trouve les robes de demoiselles d'honneur pour Bella et moi ! Oh mon dieu mais je vais devoir le faire jours et nuits ! » Alice continuait de baratiner je ne sais quoi à propos de l'entité qu'était le mariage, et ô combien elle allait tout faire pour que ce jour soit le plus parfait de leur existence…

Je ne prêtais plus vraiment attention à ce qu'elle disait, je regardais dans le vague en imaginant ce genre de futur avec Edward… Un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns avec des yeux verts émeraude ou alors une petite fille avec les cheveux bouclés cuivré et des yeux chocolat. Je nous imaginais, Edward et moi devant l'autel, ne lâchant pas l'autre du regard, comme si plus rien n'existait à par nous. J'avais en quelques sortes buggé quand j'entendis mon prénom.

- « Bella ? » susurrait Edward.

- « Hum ? »

- « Ton téléphone mon cœur » je n'avais même pas remarqué que mon téléphone vibrait dans ma poche. Je le sortis de sa cachette pour regarder le numéro. Je ne le reconnaissais pas mais répondait quand même, l'hôpital devait appeler pour me donner mes résultats.

- « Allo ? »

- « _Mademoiselle Swan ? »_

- « Oui »

- « _Hôpital de Forks mademoiselle, nous avons vos résultats et le docteur Gerandy souhaitait vous en parler, puis-je vous le passer ? »_

- « Bien sûr » Edward me regardait du coin de l'œil alors je lui murmurais « Hôpital », il acquiesça et me serra fort tandis qu'une mélodie retentissait dans le téléphone.

- « _Mademoiselle Swan »_

- « Oui »

- « _Docteur Gerandy au téléphone »_

- « Bonjour docteur »

- « _Bella je vous appelle car j'ai les résultats de vos analyses. Pour le scanner et l'I.R.M. tout semble normal comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, vous guérissez à une vitesse folle et nous pourrons vous retirez votre plâtre dans deux semaines »_

- « Super »

_- « Ce n'est pas tout. Je vous ai fait faire une prise de sang ce matin et celle-ci nous a révélé un fort taux d'hcg »_

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » j'étais un peu paniquée. En fait je savais très bien ce qu'était l'hcg ou l'hormone de grossesse… Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était le résultat.

_- « L'hcg est une hormone de grossesse mademoiselle Swan… Cela apparaît en fort taux lorsque vous êtes enceinte. Félicitations Bella, vous allez être maman »_

Ma tête tournait alors que mes genoux fléchissaient. Edward à mes côtés me retint de justesse alors qu'Alice prenait le téléphone. J'entendais des murmures mais je me concentrais sur Edward qui m'avait assise et avait repris le téléphone.

- « Allo ? »

- « … »

- « Oui docteur Gerandy elle a eu comme un étourdissement »

- « … »

- « Des vomissements ? » Edward me regardait en fronçant les sourcils. « Euh oui ce matin »

- « … »

- « Pas trop de changement d'humeur »

- « … »

- « Elle mange normalement enfin... elle a de l'appétit »

- « … »

- « Oui elle est assez, hum, demandeuse… » il rougissait légèrement.

- « … »

- « Docteur je saisis pas toutes vos questions là » Edward semblait inquiet.

- « … »

- « QUOI ! »

- « … »

- « OH MON DIEU ! »

- « … »

- « Je… On… On va revenir… Je… On… A plus tard… » il se tourna vers moi, prit mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. « On va avoir un bébé » murmura-t-il sur mes lèvres.

- « Oui ? » Il acquiesça de nouveau et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Ce qu'il se passait autour n'avait encore une fois pas d'importance, j'allais avoir un bébé. Un bébé Edward. Mon cœur explosa de joie, le baiser avec Edward s'intensifia tandis qu'autour de nous notre famille nous regardait avec des yeux ronds. Je mis ma main sur mon ventre tandis qu'Edward reposait sa main sur la mienne. Il tourna sa tête vers les autres.

- « On va avoir un bébé » s'écria-t-il.

La dernière chose que je vis fut les bras d'Emmett et toute la famille s'abattre sur nous pour une danse Cullen.


	31. Hormones, Glace & Fraises à la Chantilly

____

____

____

__

__

___Amis des signes, suivez-les sans rien dire ;)_

Encore une fois merci à tous, vous êtes géniaux et vous faites partie de ma famille, de mon ptit coeur de folle lol

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien et qu'il fait beau chez vous car chez moi c'est la pluie... Je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard de ce post mais aujourd'hui FF est capricieux niveau mise en forme, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais mais bon, alors ne faites pas attention aux coquilles :(_

_Merci à tous pour votre soutien quotidien, vos encouragements et votre enthousiasme. Merci de faire vivre ma fic =) Vous êtes les meilleurs mais ça vous le savez hein =)_

_Réponses aux non-inscrits :_

Ptite demoiselle : Mdrrrr tes reviews  
1ere : arrêtes de tomber sur le cul c'est un coup à se casser le coxis (oula je sais pas écrire SOS... *Ouhhhhhh this is an SOS... Ok pars se cacher*) Le recalage était nécessaire sinon tout aurait été trop facile et tu sais que j'aime pas la facilité lol Pour Victoria tout est un peu mitigé, je ne sais pas si elle reviendra...Alice est alice et Jaz la supporte grâce à son tempérament calme et à son habilité de la calmer un peu ;) Je suis contente que tu ais eu tant d'émotions dans ce chapitre, je sautille comme une Alice lol Snifff tu as de la chance d'être revenue plus tard :p  
2eme : Mais euh je suis pas une pivoine toute rouge comme une tomate même si euh ben SI lol Tu sais tu n'es pas obligée de mettre des tas de reviews, je sais qu'internet est capricieux, la preuve avec ce chapitre que je galère à mettre en forme grâce à FF grrrrr lol J'espère que ton problème s'est résolu lol Je ne fais pas souffrir mes lectrices, au contraire j'ouvre leur imagination mdrrr *quoique votre imagination n'arrivera sans doutes pas à l'épiloge que j'ai fait mdrrrr* BREF :p Pour Londres tu verras ça dans les derniers chapitres, donc entre le 35 et le 38 si tout se passe bien =) Bon ben vas pour EM je te le laisse je préfère Edward mdrrr d'ailleurs je porte la couleur de ses yeux à mon nombril mdrrr du coup j'ai appelé ce piercing un Eddy Belly : un edward de ventre mdrrrr je suis cinglée! Pas de quoi pour les résultats ;) Je te fais d'énormes bisous 3

Alexandra : Merciiii beaucoup *rougis* Merci à toi de me soutenir dans cette aventure (ben ouais c'est tout un truc d'écrire jte jure lol) Pour le sadisme je pense que je ne pourrais pas me guérir... demandes aux autres, je crois que c'est un trait de caractère lol encore merci et bonne lecture pour celui-là ;)

Sam : j'adore tes danses de la victoire lol Mais euh Edward est impulsif c'est normal :p Oui Rosie la reine des glaces ça lui va bien mais bon en même temps c'est normal d'être comme ça quand on sait ce qu'elle a vécu * BIIIIIIIIP lol* Vic n'a pas de chance et pour ton PS, je pense que quand tu es euphorique et que tu apprends que la femme de ta vie est enceinte de ton bébé, t'en a rien à faire de l'embrasser quand elle a vomit ou autre et puis qui sait ? Bella sent peut être bon après mdrrrrrrrrr ;)

Anne Laure : Merciii t'es un amour :$ Tous les personnages sont exceptionnels et je me dis que j'ai de la chance qu'ils existent lol Je ne vais pas vraiment avancer dans le temps, si tu fais référence au titre du premier chapitre "Deux ans plus tôt" c'était juste pour la comparaison entre la Bella d'avant, la fan et celle qui vit à New York. Je vais faire avancer les choses normalement, enfin autant que possible lol les seuls sauts seront d'une semaine ou deux maxi ;) Merci pour ton soleil même si je pense qu'il s'est perdu en route le méchant mdrrr Merciii pour tout et passe une bonne semaine et ais une bonne lecture =)

Majea : tu m'as fait trop rire en disant que Bella intellectualise trop lol Tu n'as pas tord d'ailleurs ;) Mercii ;)

Marion : bon retour parmis nous et merci beaucoup pour ton soutien =)

Voilà!

Je tenais à faire de gros bisous à mes vilaines, à ma binoullanette, à ma soeur FF qui a disparu (j'espère que tout va bien...) et puis à ma Partner et son Pieere Richard... Ce weekend a été fabuleux. Je suis trop heureuse de t'avoir vu en vrai et d'avoir ri et tout et tout... Merci mille fois pour tout, de m'avoir accueilli chez vous, d'avoir été super, tu reste graver dans mon nombril mdrrrr

Une pensée pour eux qui l'ont fait partir hier... Et puis à lui qui s'est fait partir... Des fois les jobs d'été sont durs quand on bosse là-dedans :-(

Comme d'habitude un sourire pour Binou... En espérant te croiser là-bas...

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne possède qu'un aller-retour pour le Canda où je resterai 6 mois... J'espère y trouver ce que je cherche ;)

Merci à tous.

Citation du jour pour Namour de ma Partner Rudy ou Pierre Richard mdrrrrrrr : Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice... From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire. But if I had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate, to say that, for destruction Ice is also great and would suffice 3

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Hormones, Glaces et Fraises à la chantilly

____

**POV EDWARD**

_The Only One – The Black Keys_

Un bébé ! J'allais avoir un bébé ! Enfin non, pas vraiment moi… Je ne suis pas enceint hein mais on allait avoir un bébé, Bella et moi. Bella celle pour qui je suis tombé si profondément que je ne me reconnais pas. Bella qui a changé ma vie et ma vision des choses. Bella la future mère de mon enfant.

J'allais être papa ! Papa quoi ! Elizabeth l'avait dit dans mon rêve, « elles ont besoin de toi », elle l'avait dit non ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que j'allais avoir une petite fille ? Et comment on allait l'appeler ? Et puis depuis combien de temps Bella était-elle enceinte ? A qui allait ressembler notre bébé ?

NOTRE BEBE !

____

_Can't explain  
(Je ne peux l'expliquer)_

Nor can I contain  
(Ou le contenir)

Control  
(Contrôle)

You have on my soul  
(Que tu détiens sur mon âme)

Est-ce qu'elle sera aussi belle que sa mère ? Est-ce qu'on sera de bons parents ? Est-ce que je vais faire un bon père ?

Putain j'ai 24 ans quoi ! Et je vais être papa ! Avec la femme de ma vie !  
Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais envie de sauter comme un gamin ? Pourquoi étais-je si content d'avoir un enfant alors que je détestais l'idée d'en avoir avant ? Non pas que je haïssais les enfants mais y'a de ça quelques mois je me voyais franchement pas changer des couches dégoûtantes ou alors donner le biberon. Je prônais même la non-reproduction de mes gênes. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait changer d'avis comme ça, la vache je me sentais flotter…

Mon cerveau était en train de bouillir comme il n'avait jamais bouillit. Je regardais ma Bella dans les bras d'Angie, elles se chuchotaient des mots que je n'entendais pas. Bella pleurait doucement, de joie…

____________

_It's all I do  
(C'est tout ce que je fais)_

Is baby dream of you  
(Rêver de toi baby)

I'm falling down  
(Je tombe de haut)

When you're around  
(Lorsque tu es dans les alentours)

**Flashback **

Bella avait accroché mon regard alors que je laissais tomber le téléphone à nos pieds. A l'instant même où je disais à voix haute la révélation que venait de me faire le médecin, toute ma famille, ainsi que Ben et Angie étaient venus nous entourer dans un câlin familial heureux et magique. Je ne voyais plus le paysage ou la forêt autour de nous, juste les bras qui nous entouraient. Mais moi je ne faisais que serrer Bella dans mes bras, Bella et le bébé qu'elle portait, mon bébé, notre bébé. Je l'imaginais déjà avec les boucles de sa mère et ses magnifiques yeux chocolat. Je l'entendais déjà rire alors que Bella me regardait à travers ses larmes. Nous ne pouvions pas bouger mais elle réussit à dégager sa main pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Vous savez lorsqu'on lit un bouquin ou alors quand on regarde un film, on a tendance à être touché par les élans d'affection sans pour autant les comprendre. En étant comédien j'avais déjà dû feinter certaines émotions et je ne me doutais absolument pas de la véritable teneur de ces sentiments jusqu'à maintenant.

Mes poumons me brûlaient de l'oxygène qui s'insinuait dans mon organisme, mon cœur se décrochait à chaque battement, mes mains serrées contre Bella me faisaient mal à force de m'accrocher et elles étaient si moites que j'avais l'impression de faire du sport. Ma tête tournait comme si j'étais bourré et que je venais d'ingurgiter toute une caisse de bières, mes jambes tremblaient comme si je ne pouvais pas tenir debout alors que tout mon être se sentait puissant, fier, conquérant et extraordinairement heureux.

__________________

_You're the only one  
(Tu es l'unique)_

You're the only one  
(Tu es l'unique)

I'm so wrapped up in a daze  
(Je suis si emmitoufflé dans cet étourdissement)

Hoping this is just a faze  
(Espérant qu'il s'agit juste d'une décontenance)

But when all is said and done  
(Mais tout ce qui est dit et fait)

I know you are still the one  
(Je sais que tu es l'unique)

- « Edward » chuchota Bella alors que tout le monde nous écrasait.

- « Oui mon cœur ? »

- « Il va falloir qu'on en parle sérieusement » son visage était incertain, ses yeux brillaient mais je pouvais y déceler la peur.

- « Je veux ce bébé » lui répondis-je tout doucement alors qu'un gros bras entourait la taille de Bella.

- « Emmett ! Je. Peux. Plus. Respirer. » dit Bella par à-coups.

- « Emmett Henry McCarty poses Isabella immédiatement » hissa Rose alors que je me mettais aussi à crier.

- « Putain Em elle est enceinte merde ! »

- « Edward soignes ton langage s'il te plaît » cautionna ma mère alors que tout le monde autour de nous riait.

____________________

_You're the only one  
(Tu es l'unique)_

You're the only one  
(Tu es l'unique)

Cupid's bow it stung  
(Le salut de Cupidon est balayer)

Now you're the only one  
(Maintenant que tu es l'unique)

Notre câlin familial prenait fin et notre famille formait une ronde autour de Bella, comme si elle était captive. C'est là que je réalisais à quel point cela semblait juste. Le fait d'avoir un enfant avec elle, le fait de me sentir bien.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Victoria regarder sa sœur avec amour et réserve. Elle n'allait pas bien. J'aurais aimé faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour aider ou soutenir la sœur de Bella mais quelque chose me disait de ne pas l'embêter, une sorte de bouclier l'entourait. J'avais l'impression qu'on ne la reverrait pas avant un certain temps.  
Sans que je puisse m'en apercevoir la ronde s'était brisée, Bella rejoignait Angie et moi je regardais la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

**Fin Flashback**

- « Edward ? » je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'Alice se tenait près de moi. « Edward ? » répéta-t-elle en faisant bouger nos mains liées. Je n'avais pas non plus remarqué que nous nous tenions la main.

- « Allez Masen réveilles-toi ! » me taquina Rose. Elle posa sa tête au creux de mon épaule, elle disait que ça l'apaisait quand nos étions mômes, puis après ce qui lui était arrivé elle dormait souvent comme ça contre moi pour étouffer ses pleurs et ses cauchemars.

- « Désolé »

- « Pas la peine de t'excuser ptit frère ! » gigota Alice.

- « Je suis si fière de toi » dit Rose dans mes oreilles. Et là je vous jure que je me sentais guimauve. Même si Rose et moi étions devenus plus proches qu'auparavant, jamais elle ne m'avait dit ça, jamais elle n'avait fait part de ses sentiments fraternels envers moi. Elle se reprochait tellement mon mal-être adolescent qu'elle préférait rester à l'écart, agir dans l'ombre.

- « Oh bah non Eddynouchet pleures pas ! » s'exclama Alice en me prenant dans ses bras. Rose se greffa à notre câlin.

- « Je vous aime » leur avais-je murmuré tout simplement.

- « Très fort » ajoutèrent-elles ensemble. Rose me regardait dans les yeux, elle avait le regard vitreux et je savais à quoi elle pensait. Cela me fit mal de repenser à cette nuit-là. Bella avait déjà essayé de m'interroger mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler de l'histoire de ma sœur car elle seule en détenait l'intégralité et la confidentialité était pout moi le maître mot. Si elle voulait en parler à ma Bella, alors elle le fera, sinon…

______________________

_Mystery  
(Mystère)_

Is what this is to me  
(C'est ce que cela représente pour moi)

I'm giving up  
(J'abandonne)

I'm having no luck  
(Je n'ai pas de chance)

Plus vite qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Alice s'extirpa de mes bras pour aller sauter dans ceux de Bella qui grâce à Angie avait anticipé le coup et avait su prévenir Alice de calmer ses ardeurs devant son neveu ou sa nièce.

- « Alice si tu veux que ce petit bonhomme t'aime ou te vois, tu as intérêt à ne pas bondir sur moi ! »

- « Oh allez Bella un gros câlin seulement ! » Alice fit la moue et Bella la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

- « Regardez notre Eddy il est tout guimau mauve » riait Emmett alors que Jaz venait me faire une tape amicale.

- « Bon courage pour ça mec ! Tu peux le faire » il m'adressa un clin d'œil et se baissa pour me murmurer à l'oreille « on m'a dit que les hormones animaient beaucoup les jeunes mamans… » il se mit à pouffer et laissa sa place à l'autre brute.

- « Ben mon ptit gars si j'm'attendais à te voir papounet ! » je voyais les yeux brillants d'Emmett et me mis à rire « Ris pas toi bêta ! Je suis tout émotionné moi avec toutes ces bonnes nouvelles ! » Emmett ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir et me prit dans un énorme « bear hug », ce mec était un vrai ours polaire. Il se retira doucement et rejoint Jaz. Ma mère et mon père se tenaient devant moi.

- « Je suis sûre qu'ils seraient fiers de toi comme nous le sommes » chuchota Esmé, les yeux rougis par des larmes qui coulaient encore.

- « Et Bella est le bon choix » confirma mon père avant de me donner une tape assez restreinte, presque gênée. Mais même si j'avais grandi, j'avais ressenti ce besoin d'avoir les bras de mes parents autour de moi, et comme le gamin que j'étais, je leurs tombais dessus pour un câlin plein d'amour et de promesses.

________________________

_Like a ghost  
(Tel un fantôme)_

The one that I love most  
(L'unique que j'aime le plus)

She disappears  
(Elle disparaît)

When I get near  
(Lorsque je m'approche)

La fin de la journée se passa si vite que lorsque Bella et moi entrâmes dans le cabinet du Docteur Gerandy, je ne sentais presque plus mon corps. Nous avions annoncé discrètement à Jenks l'arrivée d'un heureux événement mais celui-ci avait crié si fort que toute l'équipe de tournage nous avait félicité et que le plateau s'était transformé en champ de bataille, très vite remis en ordre par notre preux réalisateur. Nous avions tourné toute la journée et étions épuisés. Jenks a décidé de tourner plus rapidement afin que Bella et moi puissions partir fin décembre, début janvier. Cependant gagner deux mois de tournage n'est pas une mince à faire et du coup il ne nous restait que trois petites semaines pour tout boucler.

L'avantage était que les trois quarts du film étaient tournés puisqu'à chaque fois les endroits restaient les mêmes. En réalité les seules scènes qui restaient, étaient celles avec Jacob, que j'appréhendais évidemment même s'il savait maintenant que Bella deviendra la mère de ma fille… Et voilà que je repars dans un monologue sur le sexe de l'enfant. Ma tête tournait alors que nous étions assis en face du bureau du médecin qui ne devrait pas tardé.

On va avoir un bébé.

____________________________

_You're the only one  
(Tu es l'unique)_

You're the only one  
(Tu es l'unique)

I'm so wrapped up in a daze  
(Je suis si emmitoufflé dans cet étourdissement)

Hoping this is just a faze  
(Espérant qu'il s'agit juste d'une décontenance)

But when all is said and done  
(Mais tout ce qui est dit et fait)

I know you are still the one  
(Je sais que tu es l'unique)

_You're the only one  
(Tu es l'unique)_

You're the only one  
(Tu es l'unique)

Cupid's bow it stung  
(Le salut de Cupidon est balayer)

Now you're the only one  
(Maintenant que tu es l'unique)

_You're the only one..._

_Only one..._

**POV BELLA**

Tout ça me paraissait déjà irréel et fou mais désormais je pense que tout dépasse l'entendement. Je vais avoir un bébé avec Edward. J'avais un ptit bonhomme dans le creux de mon ventre et il avait les gênes d'Edward mêlés aux miens.

Je savais que depuis l'annonce de cette nouvelle et notre accueil par la famille, le sourire niais qui m'habitait ne voulait pas me quitter et si je tournais la tête pour observer Edward à nouveau, je savais pertinemment qu'il aurait le même sourire niais que moi. Un soupir de contentement s'échappait alors de ma bouche comme par magie et je sentais Edward se tourner vers moi.  
Au moment où nos regards s'attachèrent, j'avais l'impression qu'ils ne voulaient plus se décoller, comme si tout autour n'existait pas, il n'y avait que nous et sa main qui se posait délicatement sur mon ventre. Ce geste si anodin eut le don de me donner un coup de chaud qui aurait pu dévaster toute la salle. J'avais envie d'Edward comme jamais. Edward, des fraises, de la chantilly et même de la glace. Je vis Edward froncé les sourcils et me demandais ce que cela voulait dire.

- « Tu jubiles mon cœur » riait-il doucement.

- « Je ne jubiles pas » rétorquais-je.

- « Tu n'as pas vu l'expression de ton visage. Tu jubilais Princesse » mes joues se mettaient à rougir et je sentais la chaleur se répandre dans tout mon être. Je voulais rétorquer quelque chose mais la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit à cet instant sur le docteur Gerandy, toujours aussi grisonnant et souriant que la dernière fois où nous nous étions rencontrés dirons-nous.

- « Bonjour Isabella. Edward »

- « Docteur » dîmes Edward et moi en cœur. C'est fou comme, dans la pièce, on pouvait humer l'électricité émaner de nous et je sentais une nouvelle fois mon corps se réchauffer.

- « Comme je vous l'ai dit au téléphone, votre taux d'HCG est fortement élevé ce qui signifie que vous êtes enceinte. Afin de statuer la période de conception, les constantes du fœtus et sa position je vais devoir vous faire passer une échographie »

- « On va pouvoir voir le bébé ? » s'empressa de demander Edward.

Sa main n'avait pas quitté mon ventre alors je posais la mienne au dessus en la caressant légèrement. Je le regardais s'extasier devant la simple idée de pouvoir observer notre bébé dans un écran. Notre fils. Je voulais tellement qu'il s'agisse d'un petit garçon et qu'il ressemble à son père. Pour moi, le fait qu'il soit un petit bonhomme serait comme la preuve qu'il était bien le fils d'Edward et que le lien entre Edward et moi soit indélébile et éternel, en quelque sorte. Je me voyais déjà dans les bras de mon sublime futur mari, avec un bébé aux yeux verts émeraude dont la chevelure indomptable chatouille mes joues lors d'un câlin rien qu'à nous trois.

- « Oui Edward, vous allez pouvoir voir le bébé. Mais sachez que cela dépend de la date de sa conception et de son évolution. Ne vous attendez pas à voir apparaître à l'écran un être déjà formé » expliqua le docteur Gerandy à Edward qui l'écoutait intensément.

- « Est-ce qu'on peut savoir le sexe après ça ? » demanda-t-il. Je voulais rire. Il semblait si excité, un peu comme un gamin devant le sapin de noël. J'étais à la fois surprise et incroyablement bien. Je savais qu'Edward n'aimait pas vraiment les enfants, je savais aussi qu'il n'en voulait pas. Mais le voir là, demander joyeusement de voir notre bébé et gardant sa main contre mon petit ventre, me donnait envie de sauter dans tous les sens comme Alice le ferait.

- « Non, vous ne pourrez pas savoir de quoi il s'agit avant le quatrième mois »

- « Oh »

- « Ne soyez pas déçu Edward. Il ne faut pas brûler les étapes. Croyez-moi, vous allez profiter de chaque instant de la paternité et vous pourrez être aux côtés de Bella » le docteur riait doucement alors qu'Edward se renfrognait ce qui me fit rire à mon tour. « Il semblerait que vous ayez deux enfants à charges Bella » me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Il se leva et me montra la table d'auscultation de la main. Edward se leva en même temps que moi, sans me lâcher la main pour autant puis il m'accompagna jusqu'à la dite table. Il fit tout cela sans me quitter des yeux et il prit une chaise pour s'installer au plus près de moi. A cet instant précis, j'aurais aimé qu'Angie ou Alice soient là, pour prendre une photo de nous, souvenir de notre première réunion tous les trois, le bébé, Edward et moi.

- « Bien. Je vais vous passer un liquide gélatineux assez froid sur le ventre. Ce n'est pas très agréable mais ça passe rapidement lorsque l'appareil touche le gel. Il vous suffit juste de regarder ce petit écran. D'accord ? »

Alors qu'il avait prononcé ce mot Edward et moi nous regardions une nouvelle fois puis tournions notre tête vers l'écran noir assez petit.  
Un ange passait, personne ne parlait, seuls les bruits assez étranges et mystiques de l'appareil résonnaient dans la pièce. Une sorte de poche apparut à l'écran alors que le docteur Gerandy posait son instrument sur mon ventre. Edward serrait fort ma main alors qu'une forme indéfinie se dessinait sur l'écran. Ce n'était ni un haricot, j'aurais plutôt penché pour un flageolet en réalité mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. Je savais que c'était lui, que mon fils était devant moi dans cet écran. Le mélange d'Edward et moi.  
C'est à ce moment-là que la réalité me frappa. J'avais à peine 22 ans, j'avais le petit-ami que toute fille rêve dans le monde entier et j'allais être maman. J'avais un bébé à l'intérieur de moi, quelqu'un sur qui je devrais veiller jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, un être de chair et de sang qui avait besoin de moi pour vivre.  
Je ne réalisais pas que mes larmes coulaient, je n'entendais pas non plus ce que le docteur disait. Je ne voyais que mon bébé, là, sans forme humaine pour le moment. Edward serrait toujours ma main et essuyait une à une les larmes qui vagabondaient sur mes joues, comme si elles étaient toutes faites d'or ou d'argent. Il me murmurait des je t'aime que mon cœur enregistrait dans toutes les langues possibles. J'allais être maman du bébé de l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde. Cette réalisation me fit ré-atterrir et je remarquais que le docteur avait rangé son matériel et qu'il attrapait maintenant quelques petites feuilles dans une minuscule imprimante.

- « Voilà Bella. Celles-ci sont vos échographies. Edward en a demandé dix pour chacun des membres de votre famille » je jetais un regard surpris à Edward qui me fit un signe de la tête. Il m'expliquera plus tard. « Bien, comme je l'ai dit à votre conjoint, vous êtes enceintes de 5 semaines environ. Je dirai que la conception s'est faite aux alentours du 15 octobre » je comptais soigneusement dans ma tête et me rendait compte qu'il s'agissait de la première fois où Edward et moi avions fait l'amour.

- « Mais j'étais sous pilule »

- « Les pilules ne sont pas à 100% sûres Bella, il suffit d'une fois » expliqua le médecin alors que le sourire d'Edward grandissait. Je ne pus que répondre à ce sourire. « Je vous laisse vous rhabiller. Edward m'a dit que vous tourniez jusqu'à fin décembre, début janvier. Nous allons donc être amenés à nous revoir mi-décembre pour voir si tout va bien au niveau de votre jambe et de votre bébé. Bonne fin de journée » il s'éclipsa de la pièce en me laissant là avec Edward qui ne cessait de regarder les papiers que le docteur lui avait donné.

- « Dix ? » lui demandais-je alors que je me relevais et remettais mon haut.

- « Bien sûr. Une pour la maison que j'accrocherais au-dessus de notre lit, une pour chacun d'entre nous, une pour Angela, une pour Alice, une pour Rosalie, une pour Esmé, une pour René, une pour la tombe de mes parents » il souriait. Je faisais le calcul et vis qu'il en avait pris une de trop.

- « Il y en a une de trop… Tu comptes la mettre dans les toilettes ? » blaguais-je alors que nous sortions du cabinet.

- « Non, c'est-à-dire que… » Un Edward nerveux ne présageait jamais rien de vraiment bon.

- « Qui ? » demandais-je un peu anxieuse de sa réponse.

- « Ton père » lâcha-t-il alors que nous étions déjà à la voiture.

- « Je te demande pardon ? »

- « Bella il va être grand-père et… »

- « Il n'a pas été père je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait grand-père » le coupais-je en montant dans la voiture, Dem' me regardait fixement. Edward entra à son tour et Dem' mit le contact.

- « Ecoutes Princesse je sais que tout ça te fait mal mais je crois qu'il faut que tu lui parles »

- « Jamais »

- « Ce n'est pas une question de père ou pas père Bella. Tu portes un bébé et il va avoir besoin de tout l'amour de sa mère et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il peut y avoir un blocage si tu t'obstines à fuir Charlie, c'est dangereux pour le bébé tout ce stress » Edward s'était rapproché de moi et m'encerclait de ses bras.

- « S'il te plaît » murmurais-je en cachant ma tête dans son cou.

- « Il faudra le faire un jour mon cœur »

- « Edward… »

- « Je sais » il n'y avait pas besoin de dire plus, ni de se disputer car nous savions aussi bien l'un que l'autre que ça ne servait à rien. Edward allait me faire parler à Charlie, je savais qu'il serait là et qu'il me soutiendrait mais il avait également conscience que je ne pouvais pas maintenant.

- « Est-ce qu'on peut passer au supermarché ? » demandais-je, tout à coup consciente que j'avais envie de fraises. Fichues hormones !

- « Pourquoi faire ? » Edward avait une sorte de sourire en coin.

- « Tu te moques de moi Cullen ? »

- « Pas du tout Princesse mais j'ai hâte de faire face à cette envie soudaine » le sourire en coin ne l'avait pas quitté et je me sentais partir dans une sorte de transe, je me rapprochais alors de lui sensuellement, collant ma bouche contre son oreille et commençais à chuchoter de manière sexy, enfin j'essayais comme je pouvais.

- « Il se pourrait que j'ai très envie de manger des fraises avec de la glace vanille noix de pécan, saupoudrées de crème chantilly, le tout sur ton corps » je léchais délicatement son lobe quand il agrippa ma main qui se trouvait sur son torse.

- « Hum, Dem'. Ça te dit de t'arrêter au supermarché s'il te plaît »

- « Evidemment gamin » pouffa Dem' alors qu'il tournait la voiture en direction du supermarché. « Par contre je vais aller chercher ce qu'il vous faut, je n'ai pas envie de vous retrouver charcuter par des fans ou alors en train de copuler dans les allées » rajouta-t-il avec un regard suggestif à mon égard. Merde ! La honte.

- « Glace vanille noix de pécan, fraises et chantilly s'il te plaît » dit Edward en évitant de me regarder. Mon regard se baissa sur son pantalon et ce que je vis me plu énormément.

Dem' se gara et sortit de la voiture très vite, en prenant soin de nous enfermer à clefs à l'intérieur. J'empoignais alors l'énorme bosse du pantalon d'Edward qui se mit à siffler. Je massais tout doucement alors que ma bouche reprit sa place près de l'oreille du père de mon fils.

- « Dem' a intérêt de se dépêcher sinon je crois que nous finirons ça sur la banquette arrière » j'avais chaud, j'avais envie de lui, je ne me reconnaissais même pas. Mais bon dieu ce que c'était bon. Le feu ravageait mon corps, mes mains agissaient d'elles-mêmes et mon bas ventre ondulait de lui-même.

Demetri revint cinq minutes plus tard alors qu'Edward m'avait légèrement repoussé et avait caché son gros problème avec sa veste. En nous regardant, notre chauffeur se mit à rire. Il décida alors d'accélérer jusqu'à la villa et mit une chanson censée nous détendre… Seulement censée…

____________

Sex on fire – Kings of Leon

____________

Lay where you're laying  
(Allonges-toi là où tu t'installes)

Don't make a sound  
(Ne fais pas de bruit)

I know they're watching  
(Je sais qu'ils regardent)

They're watching  
(Qu'ils regardent)

_All the commotion_  
_(Toute cette agitation)_

_The kiddie like play_  
_(Les jeux d'enfants)_

_Has people talking_  
_(Font parler les gens)_

_Talking_  
_(Parler)_

Edward poussa la porte de sa chambre en m'entraînant à sa suite puis il me fit asseoir sur son immense lit à baldaquin. Esmé avait spécialement décoré cette pièce avant que nous emménagions, elle voulait que tout soit parfait pour son fils prodigue.  
Edward ferma la porte à clef et vint se poster devant moi. Le sac avec nos victuailles se trouvait derrière moi tandis que je plongeais mon regard dans celui, onyx, du père de mon bébé. Le feu dévastateur de l'envie me brûlait si fort que j'étais sûre que la chaleur pouvait atteindre Edward. Il se pencha vers moi, mit ses deux mains de chaque côté de mon corps et posta sa bouche au coin de mon oreille pour finalement souffler sur mon lobe d'oreille. Cela me fit frissonner et Edward se rapprochait encore un peu plus.

- « Je vais t'aimer si fort que le lit ne s'en remettra pas » me chuchotait-il alors que mon dos s'arquait de lui-même. « Les voisins vont t'entendre crier mon nom et notre bébé se rendra compte à quel point j'aime sa magnifique et ostentatrice maman » mon souffle se coupa lorsqu'il commença à mordre mon lobe d'oreille.

- « Edward… »

- « Mon cœur j'ai une envie de fraises » me dit-il en attrapant le sac derrière moi.

_Ya_  
_(Toi)_

_Your sex is on fire_  
_(Ton sexe est en feu)_

Mon corps s'arquait contre le sien et je l'entendis siffler. Il se releva avec le sac et m'allongea sur le lit de sorte qu'il me surplombe, les jambes de chaque côté des miennes. Tout à coup, plus de vêtements, plus rien, il m'avait arraché ça à la vitesse de la lumière sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive. Son corps nu au dessus du mien me donnait envie d'aller toujours plus loin et je m'arquais de nouveau pour avoir un contact avec son érection prédominant.

- « Tututtu Princesse sois sage » il prit alors une fraise qu'il parsema de chantilly. Il me la montra et ensuite la mit au coin de ma bouche ce qui me fit gémir. Il descendit alors la fraise le long de mon cou, puis entre mes seins pour finir jusqu'à mon nombril. Le froid sur ma peau bouillante me mettait en transe et je ne pu m'empêcher de grogner.

- « Edward s'il te plaît » c'est alors qu'il se pencha pour m'embrasser, faisant rencontrer nos bassins dans une friction presque douloureuse. Il passa sa langue sur la crème chantilly qui avait laissé des traces sur moi.

_Dark of the alley_  
_(Le noir de l'allée)_

_The breaking of day_  
_(La fin du jour)_

_Head while I'm driving_  
_(Me dirigent quand je conduis)_

_I'm driving_  
_(Je conduis)_

Lorsqu'il arriva à mon nombril, il croqua dans la fraise dont le jus coula jusque dans mes chairs. Il se baissa alors pour lécher la moindre goutte en passant par mon bouton de plaisir. Je criais de plaisir alors que je sentais quelque chose de froid faire des allers-retours sur ma féminité. J'ouvrais les yeux pour découvrir Edward, jouer de la fraise sur moi puis comme si de rien n'était il passa sa langue sur le fruit pour ensuite rejoindre mes lèvres gonflées. Un cri de plaisir me parcourut alors qu'il continuait ses vas-et-viens avec la fraise. Pendant ce temps-là il me pénétrait de sa langue et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour exploser sur sa bouche. Il souriait alors qu'il lapait tout ce qui pouvait provenir de mon corps. Il croqua à nouveau dans la fraise en remontant sur moi.

- « Bon dieu c'est meilleur que la chantilly mon cœur » il m'embrassa. « Goûtes » et là il mit la fraise parsemée de ma jouissance dans ma bouche. L'arôme de la fraise et de mon suc me fit arquer et je rencontrais de nouveau l'érection d'Edward qui semblait vraiment très très dur. J'inversais alors d'un coup nos places et récupérais le pot d'Haagen Dasz.

- « A vous monsieur Cullen » il gémit.

_Soft lips are open_  
_(De douces lèvres sont ouvertes)_

_Them nuckles is pale_  
_(Les jointures blanchissent)_

_Feels like you're dying_  
_(On dirait que tu meurs)_

_You're dying_  
_(Que tu meurs)_

J'ouvris la boîte de glace et avec mon doigt, j'en appliquais un peu partout sur son corps qui se mouvait au fil de mes touchers puis je descendis vers sa masculinité pour en étaler tout le long. Edward hissa un peu sous la froideur du met puis se mit à gémir alors que j'appliquais la glace dans un léger mouvement de vas-et-viens.

- « Bella » quémanda-t-il alors que je remontais mon corps sur lui, créant cette douce friction.

Nous bougions comme en synchronisation et je pouvais sentir le poids de mon envie de lui au creux de mon ventre ainsi que la mixture de la glace et de la fraise. Je l'embrassais à pleine bouche, commençant une lente bataille puis suivait son exemple en léchant la glace que j'avais éparpillé sur lui. J'arrivais à son nombril, faisant le tour avec ma langue alors qu'il bougeait des hanches pour que je lui permette enfin de se détendre. Ma bouche se posa sur lui et je léchais sans m'arrêter la glace mêlée à son propre suc. Je me délectais de ce mélange et le fit crier mon prénom comme jamais je ne l'avais entendu faire. Une décharge électrique parcourait mon corps alors qu'il se répandait dans ma bouche, mêlant son goût à celui de la glace.

_Yaa_  
_(Toi)_

_Your sex is on fire_  
_(Ton Sexe est en feu)_

_And so consumed_  
_(Et si consumé)_

_Were the words to transpire_  
_(Par ce qui transpire)_

Il m'attrapa ensuite par la taille pour m'embrasser d'un doux et long baiser puis sans prévenir m'empala sur lui.

- « Oh mon dieu »

- « Je t'aime ma Bella »

- « Je t'aime »

- « Oh putain »

- « Encore »

_Hot as a fever_  
_(Brûlant comme la fièvre)_

_Rattling bones_  
_(Fait trembler nos corps)_

_I could just taste it_  
_(Je pourrais juste le goûter)_

_Taste it_  
_(Le goûter)_

Il allait et venait en moi, c'était bestial mais l'amour qui en transparaissait était transcendant. Je me sentais partir dans les limbes du plaisir sans vouloir m'arrêter. Pour la première fois je ne voulais que ça, que cette nuit de plaisir et des sens. Comme si une nuit de débauche pouvait me faire oublier tout ce que la vie m'avait fait. Là, maintenant, avec Edward, je voulais une nuit de pure folies pour oublier celles qui nous avaient mit tant de bâtons dans les roues et qui nous avaient fait souffrir comme jamais, tant Edward que moi.

_But it's not forever_  
_(Mais ce n'est pas pour toujours)_

_But it's just tonight_  
_(Mais c'est juste pour cette nuit)_

_Oh we're still the greatest_  
_(Oh nous sommes toujours les meilleurs)_

_The greatest_  
_(Les meilleurs)_

_The greatest_  
_(Les meilleurs)_

- « Bella viens »

- « Oui »

- « Putain je t'aime »

- « Je t'aime aussi »

- « Oh bon dieu »

- « Edwarrrrrd »

- « Bellaaaaa »

L'orgasme nous frappa et je m'écroulais sur l'homme de ma vie, le père de mon bébé, ma vie, mon futur.

_Yaa_  
_(Toi)_

_Your sex is on fire_  
_(Ton Sexe est en feu)_

_And so consumed_  
_(Et si consumé)_

_Were the words to transpire_  
_(Par ce qui transpire)_

- « Je t'aime tellement Princesse » murmura-t-il dans mon oreille en me calant contre son torse et en nous enroulant dans la couverture.

- « Je t'aime aussi »

- « Et toi aussi » dit-il en se penchant sur mon ventre.

- « Il ne t'entend pas » dis-je en riant.

- « Elle m'entend parfaitement »

- « Elle ? » demandais-je.

- « Elle sera aussi belle que sa mère » me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon ventre et en m'embrassant. J'étais un peu fatiguée et baillais doucement. « Dors mon amour »

- « Bonne nuit » minaudais-je alors que les limbes m'emportaient, une douce mélodie émanant d'Edward m'enveloppait et un visage de petit garçon ressemblant à Edward se glissait dans mes rêves.


	32. Préparatifs

_Amis de l'avant dernier chapitre posté à partir de la France BONJOURRRRR lol_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien, que vos vacances se passent bien ou alors que vous passez tout simplement un bon début de semaine. 800 reviews... Pffff j'arrive pas à y croire. Merci à toutes celles qui croient en moi et qui m'encouragent depuis le début. Vos reviews ont le don de me faire sourire et avancer alors MERCIIIIII un milliard de milliard de fois ;)_

_Réponses aux non-inscrites :_

_Anne-Laure : Coucou la Nouvelle Calédonie (c'est ça hein ? mdrrr). Merci beaucoup pour ce joli compliment! ça fait plaisir de voir ton enthousiasme face à ce chapitre citronné ;) Pour le sexe du bébé SURPRISE lol Merci pour le soleil, il n'est arrivé qu'avant hier et apparemment doit s'en aller jeudi... vivement le Canada moi j'te le dis ;) Bisous et bonne semaine à toi misstinguette =)_

_fantasy17 : Merci beaucoup! ça me touche et m'honore que tu penses ça de ma fic, merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage et j'espère que cete histoire continuera à te plaire jusqu'à la fin ;)_

_Ma tite demoiselle que à moi d'abord lol : Bonjour! mdrrrr comme d'habitude tes reviews sont un régal et tu m'as redonné le sourire parce que la semaine dernière c'était vraiment pas la joie MERCIIII 3  
1ere review : eh oui j'ai osé la glace et j'ai su que tu allais péter un câble dessus mdrrrr j'étais obligée hein :p Merci pour tes compliments, tu sais que ça me va droit au coeur et si ça continue l'attaque est pour moi ? lol  
2eme review : Je crois que tu es amoureuse de Jasper en fait... Alice c'est toi ? mdrrrr *oula se tape un délire toute seule SOS lol* Pour les POV figures-toi que j'ai innové pour le prochain chapitre... J'aime bien me faire des petits challenges lol *Mouahahahahahahah* Tu as tout vu, je ne révélerais rien sur l'épilogue... Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai même tous les titres des chapitres mdrrr je suis une grande cinglée quand même... Mais j'ai pris du retard, je n'ai qu'un chapitre et une moitié d'autre en avance, qui est-ce qui va galérer au Canada ? C'est bibi lol Pour Londres, il s'agira du chapitre 37 il me semble... Enfin je dis ça je dis rien lol Effectivement le 2 septembre je pars pour 6 mois au Canada, du côté de Vancouver là-bas où ils parlent tous anglais ;) Je ne m'attend pas à rencontrer qui que ce soit *vu ma chance légendaire* mais je vais sûrement aller à Vancouver pendant le tournage du dernier film *mais je ne compte pas me rendre sur le lieu avec toutes ces psychopathes du Rob, très peu pour moi lol* Le piercing ça fait mal sur le coup mais ça passe vite, après y'a la cicatrisation, je suis presque à la fin *Dieu Merci hihi* Et maintenant Edou me suit partout... Si c'est pas chou tout ça :p Vive edou et Em' ben ça dépend des fois lol je te le laisse celui-là si tu veux ;) Plein de bisous ma tite demoiselle 3_

_Alexandra : Ah une connaisseuse de Gad :p C'est Mignoooon ;) Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour ta review, certes l'idée des toilettes m'a bien fait rire... en même temps il vaut mieux rire de ce genre de choses hein, j'espère que personne ne fait ça parce que perso je pourrais pas lol Sadique ;) Bisous_

_Lapiaf8 : Merciiiiii ;) Dis, pourquoi je peux plus te répondre directement ? *Madame la curieuse c'est moi lol* Bisous_

_marion : merci marion pour tes reviews chaque semaine, à chaque chapitre =) Plein de gros poutoux_

_Sam : tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre, âmes sensibles s'abstenir =) Moi sadique ? Mais pourquoi vous dites ça, et puis t'en fais pas le ou la petit(e) va adorer ;) Merci pour ta review madame :p_

_Camoush963 : Merciiiiiii =) Je suis super contente que tu ais pu ressentir les choses comme j'ai essayé de les retranscrire hihi Nope pas de jumeaux ça c'est une certitude ;) Mais pour le sexe il faudra attendre ;) Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, ça compte vraiment pour moi =) Plein de bisous ma tite Camoush 3_

_Voilà, une nouvelle fois merci à tous, bienvenue aussi à ceux qui découvrent tout juste la fic. =)_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. _

_Citation du jour : "Si je vais enregistrer un album ? Oui bien sûr. Je vais aussi réaliser un film. Et, comme j'ai la folie des grandeurs, je vais aussi lancer ma propre religion, basée sur le culte de ma personnalité... Il paraît que quand on est le leader d'un culte, on ne paye pas d'impôts. ça m'arrangerait" Robert Pattinson. Si c'est pas mignon :p_

_Un grand merci à toutes mes vilaines que j'aime, à ma soeur FF qui a disparu je sais pas trop où mais à qui je pense fort, à ma Marnouche et son limbago, tiens bon Partner 3_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Préparatifs

**POV BELLA**

Le soleil se levait doucement en ce dimanche matin. Edward dormait encore, la main sur mon ventre, ce qui était devenu une habitude depuis une semaine, depuis que nous avions appris que nous allions être parents.  
Une semaine. Une semaine qu'Edward me surprotégeait en tournage, une semaine que nous ne tournions qu'avec Jacob, une semaine que j'avais des envies extrêmement bizarres telles que des journées ananas ou melon, en plein milieu de l'automne… Mais Edward ne bronchait pas, il s'avérait même qu'il avait les mêmes envies certains jours. Je sentais rougir mes joues rien qu'en pensant à notre séance fondue au chocolat. En une semaine j'avais déjà pris quelques kilos et on pouvait voir se dessiner une légère bosse sur mon ventre. Carlisle faisait attention à mon poids et à mon alimentation ce qui ravit Esmé car elle avait pu me faire découvrir des tonnes de recettes dont elle avait le secret.  
Je dessinais du bout des doigts le visage de mon amoureux qui dormait à poings fermés, il semblait exténuer ces derniers jours, à force de vouloir tout contrôler et tout faire pour moi il avait prit un sacré retard sur son sommeil. Je n'avais même pas envie de le contredire ou de lui faire de remarques… J'aimais qu'il prenne soin de nous. Mais aujourd'hui une longue journée nous attendait. Alice avait prévu de faire les boutiques pour les robes de demoiselles d'honneur et pour les costumes des garçons d'honneur. Edward a été choisi en tant que témoin d'Emmett, ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis un bout de temps et bien qu'Emmett ait connu Jaz en même temps, il se sentait redevable envers Edward. La raison de tout ça m'apparaissait comme un mystère. Enfin, je savais qu'Em et Edward étaient très proches mais j'étais persuadée que cela avait un rapport avec Rose.  
Edward gigota un peu alors que je continuais de mémoriser ses traits avec mes doigts. J'essayais de le faire aussi délicatement qu'une plume ou que de la soie et à voir le sourire du père de mon bébé, je réussissais. Mon bébé. Ce petit être déjà tant aimé ici et ailleurs…

**Flashback**

Edward et moi venions de faire l'amour, pour la troisième fois en une soirée. J'étais devenue un radiateur sur pattes et Edward se moquait de mes envies de femme enceinte.

- « Je ne sais pas si je tiendrais 9 mois dans ces circonstances d'esclavagisme sexuel » pouffa-t-il alors qu'il m'avait pris sur son torse et qu'il me caressait les cheveux.

- « Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir entendu crier au secours il y a deux minutes »

- « Oh mais j'aime ce côté bestial qui dormait en toi » il riait de son rire mélodieux, rire interrompu par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

- « Merde ! »

- « Bella pas devant le bébé »

- « Oh pardon mon cœur » murmurais-je en caressant mon ventre.

- « Réponds pas » bouda Edward. Je regardais l'identifiant.

- « C'est Renée » là, la peur me serrait le ventre et la nausée me prenait.

- « Allez mon cœur, ne t'inquiètes pas je suis là » chuchota Edward alors qu'il passait ses mains sur mon visage.

- « Ok… Allo ? »

- « _Isabella Marie Swan ! Pas de nouvelles depuis cet accident mais tu veux rendre ta mère folle ou quoi ? Pas un coup de téléphone, pas une carte, pas une photo ! Rien Bella ! Rien ! Je vais débarquer à Forks ! Heureusement qu'Esmé me tient au courant ! Non mais je rêve, vous faites des enfants et voilà comment ils vous remercient !_ » elle criait dans le téléphone alors j'éloignais l'appareil de mon oreille tandis qu'Edward m'embrassait chastement. Il souriait pendant que ma mère continuait sa jérémiade. « _Je me suis fais un sang d'encre et puis Esmé m'a dit que tu avais fait un malaise mais que ça allait mieux, qu'il fallait qu'on parle ! Bon dieu Bella qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ » je la laissais se calmer seule quand au bout d'un certain moment elle s'arrêta. « _Bella ? Bella ma chérie tu es là ?_ »

- « Oui maman, je suis là »

- « _Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas alors ?_ »

- « Peut être parce que tu ne m'en laisses pas le temps… »

- « _Pardon ma chérie mais je me suis tellement inquiètée_ » souffla-t-elle. « _Phil est en déplacement avec l'équipe de petits qu'il entraîne et je n'arrive pas à raisonner convenablement sans lui_ » dit-elle comme si tout avait une explication. « _Comment vas-tu ?_ »

- « Nous allons bien. Edward, le bébé et moi » ça m'avait échappé comme ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle l'apprenne de cette manière mais Edward pressa ma main pour me réconforter, m'apporter son soutien.

- « _Le bébé ?_ » il y eu un moment de pause. « _Le bébé ? Mais le bébé de qui ? Bella ?_ »

- « Le notre maman. Je… Enfin nous… On attend un bébé » j'entendis un bruit de verre brisé et un « merde » provenant de ma mère. Renée m'avait toujours dit de faire attention et de ne jamais tomber enceinte, surtout pas à cet âge là car je risquais de gâcher ma vie. Après le fiasco avec Charlie, elle prenait bien soin de cracher sur le dos de chaque homme existant sur cette planète. Aucun n'était digne de confiance ou assez bien pour nous. Enfin jusqu'à Phil et ses déclarations non-romantiques…

- « _Oh mon dieu Bella !_ » cria-t-elle. J'écartais légèrement le téléphone de mon oreille. « _Mais comment ? Avec qui ? Oh mon dieu Bella mais comment vas-tu faire ? Et le tournage ? Oh mon dieu_ » Dans ces circonstances là, Renée pouvait se montrer extrêmement croyante.

- « Maman calmes-toi bon sang ! »

- « _Oui. Oui. Pardon. Mais oh mon dieu Bella je vais être grand-mère alors que je suis toute jeune !_ » se plaignait-elle et alors que je levais les yeux au ciel Edward me prit le téléphone des mains.

- « Renée ? »

- « _…_ »

- « Bonjour »

- « … »

- « Oui très bien merci et vous ? »

- « _…_ »

- « Oui c'est une sacré surprise »

- « _…_ »

- « Bien sûr que je suis le père du bébé » il leva les yeux au ciel, comme si tout était évident, le problème avec René c'est que rien ne l'était.

- « _…_ »

- « Oui nous allons le garder »

- « _…_ »

- « Evidemment »

- « _…_ »

- « Non pas encore »

- « _…_ »

- « Renée je vous le jure »

- « _…_ »

- « Ne vous déplacez pas c'est nous qui allons venir à vous »

- « _…_ »

- « En Floride ? »

- « _…_ »

- « Oh je vois » je questionnais Edward des yeux mais il semblait aspirer dans la conversation qu'il avait avec ma mère.

- « _…_ »

- « Oui nous viendrons à Jacksonville »

- « _…_ »

- « Je prendrais les billets ce soir »

- « _…_ »

- « 5 semaines » il souriait et je savais qu'il parlait de notre bébé.

- « _…_ »

- « Non mais Bella aimerait beaucoup un ptit gars »

- « _…_ »

- « Une fille serait magnifique » à l'évocation d'une fille je vis ses yeux briller d'une nouvelle lueur et tout à coup un visage de poupée m'apparaissait. Je souriais contre son torse alors qu'il me câlinait doucement.

- « _…_ »

- « Oui nous avons envoyé la première échographie »

- « _…_ »

- « Avec votre déménagement cela risque de prendre un tout petit peu plus longtemps »

- « _…_ »

- « Pas de soucis »

- « _…_ »

- « A vous aussi Renée »

- « _…_ »

- « Merci »

- « _…_ »

- « Oui »

- « _…_ »

- « Au revoir » et il raccrocha sans me repasser ma mère. Il me redonna mon téléphone avec un sourire satisfait. « Elle est en train de déménager, elle ne pouvait pas parler longtemps » voyant mon air décontenancé il m'expliqua « Phil a eu une opportunité qu'il n'a pas pu refuser. Il est désormais entraîneur d'un club à Jacksonville, ce sont les jeunes espoirs il me semble »

- « Je vois et c'est tout ? » il souriait et m'embrassait.

- « Je pense oui »

**Fin Flashback**

Edward me regardait sans parler, caressant doucement mon ventre et ma joue. Je lui souriais et il me souriait, comme si ce moment ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Mais c'était sans compter sur Alice et ses réveils spéciaux. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, elle était toute habillée et avait ce regard plein de reproches.

- « Debout vous deux allez hop ! Bella utilises ma salle de bain puisqu'elle est un étage en dessous et Edward lâches la un peu. Je vous veux dans une demi-heure maxi en bas ! » elle me tira doucement du lit alors qu'Edward lui lançait un regard noir, mais Alice s'en fichait, elle m'aidait à descendre les escaliers puis je remarquais une installation spéciale avec des affaires étendues. « Tes affaires sont là, dépêches-toi » me dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard Edward vint m'aider à m'habiller et nous nous dirigions vers les deux voitures qui nous attendaient, même pas le temps de prendre un encas. D'un côté la Volvo d'Edward, de l'autre une Jeep je dirais assez sportive même si je doute que le terme soit tout à fait correct.

**POV EDWARD**

J'avais beau en vouloir à Alice de nous traîner dans les magasins alors que Bella avait son plâtre, je ne pouvais pas attendre de la voir essayer des robes de demoiselle d'honneur. Parce que pendant tout ce temps, moi je l'imaginerais en robe de marié, montant l'autel vers moi et notre avenir. Mais évidemment, ma sœur n'étant pas de mon côté, la journée s'annonça moins attrayante une fois arrivés devant les voitures.

- « Bon dans les voitures on se sépare. Jaz tu monte avec Emmett et Rose, moi je monte avec Bella à l'arrière et Ben et Angela ben vous prenez la voiture de Ben »

- « Alice, si Bella monte à l'arrière elle y va d'elle-même, avec son plâtre tu ne pourras pas t'asseoir » la sermonnais-je. Elle avait beau être ma sœur chérie, des fois je pense qu'elle ne réfléchissait pas.

- « Oh mais on peut se débrouiller arrêtes de faire ton rabat-joie un peu, elle n'est pas en sucre ta Princesse »

- « Si elle l'est et baisses d'un ton les parents vont sortir s'ils t'entendent » Jaz arriva près d'Alice qui lui lança un regard noir.

- « Allez mon chaton vient avec nous, laisses les amoureux tranquilles »

- « Mais je voulais aller avec Bella » couina-t-elle en faisant sa moue triste. Bella nous regardait en se pinçant les lèvres, signe qu'elle avait extrêmement envie de rire mais elle se retenait si fort qu'elle devenait rouge écarlate.

Alors que Jasper entraînait Alice au loin je pris Bella par la main pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la Volvo, ma précieuse Volvo. Félix était déjà installé alors qu'Emmett, lui, conduisait sa Jeep. Chanceux. J'ouvrais la porte à ma Princesse pour qu'elle soit bien installée, ce qui dura une bonne dizaine de minutes et l'aide de Félix. Nous nous étions mis de chaque côté de la voiture pour que son plâtre soit à plat et son dos pas contre la porte… Un vrai casse tête chinois qui, je le voyais à ses yeux, énervait Bella au plus au point. A peine trois quart d'heure plus tard nous étions dans la rue adjacente à l'avenue commerçante de Port Angeles. Il n'y avait pas un chat et les boutiques semblaient fermées, comme si une zone avait été établie entre nous et le monde. On a beau dire mais je pense que je ne m'y ferais jamais vraiment. Être comédien était plaisant mais se cacher, fuir les gens, réserver des endroits rien que pour nous… à force tout devenait un peu lassant. Bella était posée contre moi et je la tenais fermement pour qu'elle n'appuie pas trop sur sa jambe valide, on ne voulait pas d'un deuxième plâtre. Je nous berçais tandis qu'Alice commençait déjà à s'agiter.

- « Bon c'est pas l'tout mais on a du boulot ! Em', Edward, Jaz et Ben vous allez dans ce magasin » elle pointait le Yves Saint Laurent. « J'ai déjà pré-choisi des tenues, vous devez les essayer et ensuite quand j'aurais fini avec les filles je viendrais valider ce que vous avez choisi. » Em ' me regardait d'un air dubitatif en mettant ses doigts dans sa bouche comme pour vomir. Evidemment pas assez discret il se prit une pichenette derrière la tête par Rosalie et une remontrance façon Alice « Emmett Henri McCarty j'espère pour toi que tu ne parles pas de moi » gronda-t-elle. J'avais presque oublié l'exubérance de ma sœur en plein shopping. Em' leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Alice continuait « Nous les filles, nous allons dans ce magasin » elle pointe du doigt une toute petite boutique appelée _Fairytales_. « J'ai fait apporter mes créations » tout le monde regarda Alice avec de grands yeux.

- « Tes créations ? » demanda Rose.

- « Ben oui ! Tu pensais quand même pas te marier dans une robe sans style ! »

- « Mais tu m'as même pas demandé ce que je voulais ! » Alice levait au ciel comme si ce qu'elle entendait n'avait ni queue ni tête.

- « Je te connais par cœur Rosalie Cullen ! Et j'ai créé ta robe de mariée il y a plus de deux ans. » Rosalie regardait Alice avec une expression choquée alors que Bella et Angela s'étaient reculées. « Evidemment Rose ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! J'attends ce moment depuis que tu as rencontré Emmett »

- « Mais on le connaît depuis l'enfance ! » Rose était incrédule et moi j'avais envie de rire et d'être choqué à la fois.

- « Et ? » Alice avait ce petit air terrifiant, celui de la confiance en soi. Après tout elle avait toujours eu cet instinct flippant. « C'est comme Bella. J'ai déjà dessiné sa robe » ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de ma Princesse qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Personne ne parla et je suis sûr qu'on pouvait entendre les mouches voler.

- « Bon ben on devrait peut-être y aller » dit Em', visiblement mal à l'aise. « Pas que c'est pas intéressant hein mais bon si on veut manger à l'heure il serait temps d'essayer les costumes de pinguins » ok je retire ce que je viens de dire, mon meilleur pote est incurable.

- « Emmett ! » lança Rosalie.

- « Ben quoi ma Rosinette ? Tu pourrais bien te marier nue que ça me ferait rien » Rose se mit à rougir de colère alors qu'Em ' comprit sa bourde et essayait de se rattraper « Ah non mais c'est pas dans ce sens là Rosie. J'veux dire qu'on s'en fiche des costumes, que c'est inutile parce que même nue ou moche j'me marierais avec toi » Rose tapa du pied sur le sol et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. « P'tain Ed t'es un faux frère là ! Dis-lui toi à ma Rose ce que j'veux dire ! »

- « Ah mais vieux c'est entre vous tout ça » réussis-je à pouffer avant de partir dans une crise de fou rire incontrôlé.

- « Bon ça suffit. Les filles en route » dit Alice en prenant chacune des filles par le bras, nous laissant tous les quatre comme des idiots avec Félix derrière.

- « Je crois qu'on a plus trop le choix » souffla Jasper en se dirigeant vers le magasin.

Nous suivîmes tous le mouvement et nous retrouvâmes rapidement assis dans des canapés confortables. Une hôtesse vendeuse nous accueillit avec le sourire et proposa au futur marié d'essayer ses costumes avant nous, histoire de tout faire correspondre apparemment. Emmett lui lança un regard noir alors qu'elle sortait une dizaine de costumes de toutes les couleurs.

- « Votre sœur a choisi toutes les teintes dans votre taille » lui expliqua-t-elle. « Elle voulait avant tout faire ressortir vos yeux bleus » elle battait des cils alors que Jaz, Ben, Félix et moi étions morts de rire « La cabine est là-bas » lui montra-t-elle du bout de ses horribles ongles trop longs pour être vrais puis elle se tourna vers nous d'un geste se voulant gracieux… « Souhaitez-vous du café, du thé, de l'eau pétillante ou une autre boisson plus à votre goût ? » Jaz et moi pouffèrent de rire.

- « Une bière ? » demanda Jaz en me jetant un regard en coin.

- « Désolée monsieur mais la consommation d'alcool est interdite en magasin » Ben pouffait à côté de moi alors que Jaz soufflait.

- « Alors ? » demanda-t-elle avec un ton condescendant.

- « Des cafés iront très bien » répondis-je en essayant de garder mon sérieux. L'hôtesse tourna les talons d'un air dédaigneux et partit dans l'arrière boutique tandis qu'on apercevait les pieds d'Emmett dans la cabine en train de batailler pour lui permettre de garder l'équilibre.

L'hôtesse revint quelques minutes plus tard avec cafés, petits gâteaux et tout ce qui va avec comme dans un salon de thé puis elle se mit sur une chaise, derrière son comptoir tandis qu'Emmett sortait avec un costume rose saumon. Evidemment nous nous mîmes tous à rire et il retourna illico en cabine pour se changer en bougonnant dans sa barbe.

- « Alors Ed, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'apprendre qu'on va être papounet ? » me demanda Jaz avant de prendre un gâteau.

- « Bizarre. Agréablement bizarre »

- « Tu m'étonnes ! » souffla-t-il. « Je savais que cette fille était différente mais qu'elle te change à ce point, jamais »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par changer ? » demandais-je en arquant mon sourcil. C'est vrai que Bella m'avait permis de reprendre confiance en moi et de voir les choses différemment. De me faire sentir enfin moi. Mais je ne pensais pas avoir changé.

- « Pas dans le mauvais sens Ed »

- « Je crois qu'il veut dire que tu as évolué » dit Ben qu'on n'avait pas entendu jusque-là. « Tu es devenu toi-même quoi »

- « J'ai retrouvé mon meilleur pote » dit Jaz « Pas que je l'avais perdu mais quand t'étais avec Tanya, je sais pas. Tu as toujours essayé d'être ce que tu n'étais pas. Tu souriais quand ça allait pas, tu jouais un rôle dans la vraie vie et on aurait dit que t'enfilais un masque » J'acquiesçais sans broncher. C'est vrai qu'avec Tanya j'essayais de repousser ce que j'étais pour être celui qu'elle voulait que je sois. « Tu te cherchais Ed. Trop d'ailleurs. Puis Bella est arrivée » conclu-t-il.

- « Et ? »

- « Et tu t'es mis à sourire, à pleurer, à t'ouvrir, à t'épanouir. Je te jure Edward, cette fille t'a dévoilé tel que tu étais. S'en est d'ailleurs flippant » Entendre Jaz me dire ce que je ressentais me fit prendre conscience qu'il avait raison. En devenant acteur j'avais espéré me trouver, me faire une place, exister mais je m'étais plus perdu qu'autre chose. Avec Bella, c'est comme si j'avais trouvé mon moule, celui pour lequel j'étais fait. Jaz me regardait en souriant.

- « Merci »

- « Pas de quoi vieux » dit-il en me tapant sur l'épaule. C'était notre code étant ado, pas de trucs de gonzesses dans les séquences émotion, une bonne tape virile et ça repart.

- « Et toi avec Alice ? » il se mit à rougir « Je ne veux pas les détails. C'est tout de même ma sœur. Les grandes lignes suffiront »

- « Je l'aime » murmura-t-il.

- « Sans blagues » rigolons-nous. Apparemment Em' se battait toujours avec ses costumes.

- « On a pas encore… » Ben qui buvait son café avala de travers ce qui me fit rire alors que Jasper redevenait écarlate et se tassait dans le siège.

A ce moment-là Emmett sortit de la cabine avec un smoking noir et une chemise bleu pâle qui faisait ressortir son teint assez mate et ses grands yeux bleus. Il nous regardait à tour de rôle et vint se poster entre nous sur le canapé.

- « Ça parle de quoi ? » dit-il en fourrant un gâteau au chocolat dans sa bouche, faisant tomber des miettes sur le sol.

- « Mec, fais gaffe à ton costard » dit Ben entre deux rires.

- « Oh chez bon chez pas la chien du monche chi chen meche par touche » nous explosions de nouveau de rire alors qu'Emmett avalait son cookie d'une traite. « Bon alors ? »

- « Jaz nous parlait de son amour pour Alice » pouffa Ben.

- « Oh ! Moi qui pensais que vous étiez dans les détails croustillants »

- « Oh que oui ! » dis-je en rigolant.

- « Je suis censé comprendre ? »

- « Laisses Em', ils ont avalé un clown » Em' me regarda et arqua ses sourcils.

- « Jaz et Alice n'ont pas passé la seconde base » répondis-je à sa question silencieuse.

- « Non d'un ptit bonhomme en mousse de canard ! » cria Emmett alors qu'il s'écroula littéralement de rire sur moi et de tout son poids, jusqu'à m'étouffer. Je ne voyais pas grand chose hormis sa carrure impressionnante.

- « Non mais ça va pas ! Vous allez abîmer le costume ! » s'écria alors l'hôtesse. Em' se redressa doucement en tentant de maîtriser ses rires.

- « Oh bon sang de bonsoir c'que c'est bon » respira-t-il. « Je prend celui-là » dit-il à la vendeuse qui fulminait.

- « Bien »

- « Cool ! Bon alors Jazounet racontes à papa Memmett tous tes malheurs d'homme frustré » Jaz se mit à rougir.

- « Je ne suis pas frustré ! » s'offusqua-t-il ce qui fit de nouveau rire Ben, Em ' et moi. D'ailleurs Ben tentait de cacher ses larmes de rire avec sa tasse de café. Sans grand succès. « Et puis y'a pas que le sexe dans la vie ! » je crois que ce fut la phrase de trop pour Emmett qui s'écroula encore de tout son long, nous entraînant à terre avec lui.

- « Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous avez quel âge ? » s'écria la vendeuse. « Vous ! » dit-elle en me pointant du doigt « Vous êtes le témoin ? »

- « Exact » pouffais-je comme je pouvais.

- « Dans la cabine » menaça-t-elle. Je la défiais du regard avant qu'elle n'ajoute « MAINTENANT » d'une voix criarde et effrayante.

Je filais alors vers la cabine où m'attendait un costume blanc. Blanc ? Je maudissais Alice dans un coin de ma tête puis m'habillais en toute hâte. Lorsque je sortis, je vis qu'Em' était tout seul, absorbé par une part de cheesecake. Il ne portait plus son costume de pinguin.

- « Eh ben Ed' tu feras une mariée parfaite » dit Jaz alors qu'il sortait d'une autre cabine. Son costume était marron, mais d'un marron bizarre qui faisait ressortir ses yeux gris pâle.

- « T'es pas mal non plus mon Jazzy » roucoulais-je à la manière d'Alice. Il allait répliquer quand Ben sortit d'une autre cabine avec un costume beige « Wow Ben »

- « Mouais » dit-il en se regardant de la tête aux pieds. Emmett, lui, contemplait toujours la part de gâteau se trouvant devant lui. D'un commun accord visuel Ben, Jaz et moi avançâmes vers lui à petits pas.

- « Bouh ! » alors Emmett sauta d'un mètre et posa la main sur son cœur.

- « Mais ça va pas bien la tête à la cacahuète ! On n'effraie pas le futur marié de la sorte ! » il essayait de reprendre son souffle, ce qui était hilarant. « Ris bien Cullen, on verra quand ce sera ton tour ! » dit-il menaçant et en me pointant du doigt.

Alors qu'il pensait me menacer, je me mis à rêvasser du jour où Bella serait mienne et où je serais sien. Pour toujours. Je l'imaginais dans une robe digne des Princesses de conte de fées mais simple et à son image. Quelque chose d'irréel et à la fois doux et sincère. A l'image d'une perle de culture qu'on aurait du mal à capturer et dont il faut s'occuper pour qu'elle reste éclatante et ne meurt pas. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand Jaz me frappa sur l'épaule.

- « La terre à Cullen, je répète la terre à Cullen » riait-il alors qu'Em' mangeait son cheesecake et que Ben avait disparu. « Allez viens on va se changer en attendant Alice » nous laissions donc Em' seul avec son cake et entrions dans deux cabines voisines.

- « Racontes-moi avec Alice »

- « Je… »

- « Allez Jaz, je suis ton meilleur pote, je te connais. Pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait ? » je savais qu'il voulait en parler et que le fait de ne pas m'avoir en face de lui pouvait être plus facile. Il souffla.

- « On fait des trucs » dit-il. « Des tas même » rajouta-t-il avant de souffler de nouveau. « Mais on attend juste le bon moment »

- « Le bon moment ? »

- « Bein oui. J'aime Alice et je veux le lui prouver »

- « Tu m'as paumé » c'est vrai je ne voyais pas le soucis.

- « On a fait un pacte » oula pire que ce que je pensais. Ne m'entendant pas répliquer il continua « Elle savait pour les filles avant elle, enfin tu vois quoi » Être acteur ou réalisateur ou peu importait quoi dans le monde du showbiz, permettait en effet quelques avantages que Jasper ne refusait pas. Il était comme une abeille, il butinait. Mais j'ai toujours su qu'Alice lui plaisait, c'était un peu inéluctable. Malgré le fait qu'il ait son PCL ou plan cul fixe appelé Maria... Une bien trop longue histoire ça encore.

- « Et ? »

- « Et je lui ai promis de m'abstenir le temps qu'elle voudra »

- « C'est-à-dire ? »

- « Le pacte se termine aujourd'hui » J'avais fini de me rhabiller alors j'ouvrais la porte en même temps que lui.

- « Félicitations vieux ! » lui dis-je alors que je le voyais sous la réserve.

- « Tu me félicites ? »

- « Pourquoi pas ? »

- « C'est d'Alice dont on parle »

- « Parce que tu crois qu'Emmett m'a demandé la permission avant de coucher avec Rose ? »

- « Il t'a demandé lors de l'officialisation »

- « Après s'être cachés depuis des années » il baissa les yeux.

- « C'est important pour moi Edward »

- « Dans ce cas tu as ma bénédiction, tu es parfait pour Alice et je sais que tu sauras en prendre soin » Jaz me regarda un instant, un peu scotché je crois.

- « Fuck les trucs de mecs » souffla-t-il avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

**POV BELLA**

_Pendant ce temps-là dans l'autre boutique…_

Enfer. Damnation. Horreur. Cruauté. Ces mots définissaient à merveille ce qu'Alice nous faisait faire. D'abord elle avait habillé Angie, puis nous avait montré sa robe et depuis une demi-heure elle essayait d'ajuster la mienne en tournant dans tous les sens me donnant encore plus la nausée.

- « Bella arrêtes de gigoter ! » me sermonna-t-elle pour la énième fois.

- « Alice si ton but est de me faire vomir alors tu vas bientôt réussir » soufflais-je en fermant les yeux un instant pour me contenir.

- « Ah non ! Pas sur ta robe je te préviens Isabella ! » C'était nouveau ça. Elle réajusta ma robe et me lâcha enfin. « Et voilà l'travail » Je me retournais pour faire face au miroir et ce que j'y vis me coupa le souffle. Outre les yeux brillants qui ne me quittaient plus depuis Edward, ma mine colorée, la robe dessinait mes courbes avec perfection, cachant les défauts nombreux et naturels de mon corps ainsi que mon petit bidon.

- « Wow Bella tu es magnifique » dit Angela alors qu'elle arrivait derrière moi.

- « Merci » murmurais-je alors qu'Alice s'écartait de moi pour rejoindre Rosalie. Nous la suivîmes jusqu'au petit canapé pour défiler devant la future mariée.

Rosalie m'observa et son sourire était doux, je vis son regard s'embuer alors qu'elle s'arrêta sur mon ventre. Un sentiment de pitié et d'infinie tendresse m'empara aussitôt. Elle semblait vraiment touchée par ma grossesse et les questions qui me trottaient dans la tête depuis qu'Edward m'avait parlé de ses parents refirent surface. Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, Alice vint se poster près de Rosalie, qui elle, ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux.

- « Alors Rose t'en penses quoi ? » Rose sembla réfléchir.

- « Tu es très jolie Bella, vraiment »

- « Merci Rose » je lui souriais, sourire qu'elle me rendit avant de se lever.

- « Bella tu veux bien venir m'aider avec ma robe ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'Alice était partie poser la robe de mariée dans la pièce à côté.

- « Tu ne veux pas que ce soit Alice ? » demandais-je un peu surprise.

- « Alice m'aidera avec les retouches t'en fais pas »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la pièce pour y découvrir une robe somptueuse, une robe de princesse. Longue traîne, fluide, avec de la dentelle sur le col en V qui épouserait à merveille la poitrine de ma future belle-sœur. Je me retournais pour observer sa réaction, elle souriait et pleurait à la fois. Instinctivement je m'approchais d'elle pour l'encercler de mes bras et la bercer doucement. Elle s'agrippa à moi délicatement puis se recula afin d'essuyer les fines larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- « Je suis très heureuse qu'Edward ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un comme toi » finit-elle par murmurer. Cette toute petite remarque avait une grande importance et un grand impact sur moi. Malgré le fait que Rose soit la sœur d'Edward au même titre qu'Alice, je sentais que son opinion de moi pesait très lourd dans la balance, un peu comme la bénédiction d'un prêtre ou quelque chose du même genre.

- « C'est moi qui suis chanceuse de l'avoir »

- « Ce n'est pas faux. Mais il a tout autant de chance. » Elle se déplaça vers la robe et continua. « Tu sais, il a toujours été prévenant et adorable » elle souriait. « J'étais si jalouse de sa petite perfection » sa voix paraissait lointaine et mon estomac se serrait d'avance. De nouvelles révélations allaient être faites, sans doute les plus importantes, celles qui me permettront d'accéder pour de bon à la vie d'Edward. Un peu comme si la boucle se bouclait. « C'est pour cette raison que je lui ai dit que Carlisle et Esmé n'étaient pas ses vrais parents. Il venait d'atteindre la majorité, j'avais une vingtaine d'années et je rêvais d'une vie parfaite et installée mais il avait tout ça. Il pensait que le monde était beau. Il est parti ce jour-là, blessé et nous ne l'avons pas revu pendant presque deux ans durant lesquelles Alice me cacha qu'elle lui parlait. De mon côté je venais de rencontrer celui que je pensais être l'homme de ma vie. » Elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire crispé. Je ne la coupais pas et la laissais continuer. « Royce King était jeune, beau, intelligent, multimillionnaire, puissant et si parfait. Dès notre premier rendez-vous je savais que c'était lui, j'étais jeune et naïve, je voulais mon happy-end. Il m'a demandé en mariage pour notre troisième rendez-vous et j'ai immédiatement accepté sans vraiment y penser. Carlisle et Esmé n'approuvaient pas du tout alors je les ai menacé de partir et ne jamais revenir. Royce était fort pour manipuler les gens. Il me faisait croire que mes parents me faisaient payer le départ d'Edward l'enfant prodigue et moi je le croyais. Tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux était l'argent, l'amour et un bébé. Royce voulait me donner tout ça » elle jouait un instant avec les pans de la robe, on aurait dit qu'elle était comme absente, plongée dans son récit.  
« A la même période, une vague de peur s'était installée sur Londres. Un homme s'amusait à violer et égorger de belles jeunes femmes blondes. Mes parents avaient peur et Alice passait ses journées à me surveiller. Quand Royce a appris tout ça il m'a mise sous la protection d'une horde de gardes du corps m'interdisant de sortir, de voir le monde extérieur, de faire mon métier. De vivre. Je ne disais rien, je pensais que tout cela allait passer. Quelques jours avant le mariage j'ai appris la meilleure nouvelle qui soit. J'étais enceinte. Je crois que ce que j'ai ressenti était bien au-dessus des mots. Je portais un petit être à l'intérieur de moi, un objet de perfection grâce au mélange de son père et moi. J'étais si heureuse que je suis allée prévenir Royce à son bureau. Sa secrétaire m'a fait entrer pour la première fois à l'intérieur. La décoration était particulière, presque brutale. A son mur étaient accrochées toutes sortes de fanfreluches. Alors que je regardais avec plus de précisions je m'aperçus qu'il ressemblait plus à un mur de trophés qu'un mur décoré et plus je m'approchais plus mon estomac se tordait. » elle essuya doucement quelques larmes, respira un grand coup et reprit.  
« Un bracelet a attiré mon regard. Je l'avais déjà vu quelque part et tout à coup tout m'ait revenu comme dans un flash. L'une des victimes du violeur assassin portait ce bracelet de jade qui n'avait pas été retrouvé près du corps. La police avait précisé que ce bijou était gravé du prénom de la jeune femme. Eva. Ce prénom me hantera jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Au même moment Royce entrait dans son bureau. Comme tu peux l'imaginer j'étais terrifiée mais j'ai tenté de jouer un rôle pour nous sauver, mon bébé et moi. » elle me regarda et ses yeux me firent mal à tel point que je posais inconsciemment ma main sur mon ventre. « Il n'y a vu que du feu » poursuivait-elle. « Il était fou de joie et m'a invité à sortir le soir même pour fêter l'arrivée de notre bébé. Il voulait une fille, une jolie petite blonde m'avait-il dit. J'ai commencé à paniquer en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait faire à mon bébé alors je suis rentrée à la maison et ai contacté Alice qui m'a sommé de faire mes valises et de revenir à la maison. Edward était revenu entre-temps, enfin il revenait les voir souvent. J'ai supplié Alice de ne rien leur dire et j'ai empaqueté mes affaires, juste le strict nécessaire comme ma sœur m'avait dit. » Rose fit une pause puis leva les yeux vers moi.  
« Mon histoire n'est pas un conte de fées Bella. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, Royce est rentré plus tôt et m'a trouvé. S'en est suivie une dispute, il était hors de lui, comme fou ou possédé. Il a commencé à me frapper si fort que je suis tombée dans les pommes, inconsciente. Je ne sentais plus rien, juste le mal qui me rongeait. J'entendais des voix mais je ne voyais plus rien. » L'horreur s'empara de moi alors qu'elle n'arrêtait pas son histoire. « J'ai eu envie de mourir mais je me suis retrouvée à l'hôpital, accrochée aux bras d'Emmett. Il me parlait calmement, m'expliquant ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Alice ne m'avait pas écouté, elle a téléphoné à Edward qui est venu me chercher avec Jaz et Em'. J'ai dû lui tirer les vers du nez pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. J'avais perdu mon bébé et Royce m'avait violé si fort que les chances pour moi de retomber enceinte étaient nulles. Edward a battu Royce à un point de presque non retour mais je n'ai jamais connu les détails. Il est mort de ses blessures et sa mort a été passée sous silence par son père. Edward n'a pas été poursuivi. Em' et Jaz s'étaient occupés de ma blessure au crâne, un traumatisme crânien. J'ai eu le nez cassé, la mâchoire, les côtes et je devais rester six mois en convalescence sous surveillance médicale. Emmett et Edward me veillaient jours et nuits. Depuis je me dis que je dois la vie à Edward. Il m'a sauvé, il a battu Royce et a été un frère admirable alors que je l'ai blessé. Je l'aime comme il n'est pas permis d'aimer. Il est mon frère quoique les tests ADN puissent dire. » Rose ne pleurait pas vraiment et honnêtement je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Elle s'avança vers moi mais j'étais comme paralysée. « Il est tout ce qui me permet de respirer, comme l'est Emmett et je peux te jurer que tu mérites amplement un tel homme. Même si je ne connais pas ton histoire, tes yeux et ta gentillesse parlent pour toi. » Elle me serra doucement dans ses bras puis se releva aussitôt « Tu m'aides à me transformer en meringue ? » elle souriait puis je l'aidais à s'habiller. Elle ressemblait à ces tops models de magazines.

Quand nous rejoignîmes Alice et les autres, l'émotion était palpable. Alice en particulier puisqu'elle avait rêvé de ce jour depuis toujours. Elle nous commanda alors de nous changer pendant qu'elle allait voir les garçons. Tout au long de cette journée shopping je pensais à l'histoire de Rosalie et plus le temps passait plus je me sentais à l'aise avec elle. En retrouvant Edward nous nous étions perdus dans un incroyable baiser, ma promesse secrète d'être aussi parfaite qu'il l'était.


	33. Bousculade et Compagnie

_Oyé Oyé braves gens :p_

_Pardon pour ce retard de post, je suis INEXCUSABLE.. Quoique est-ce que mon départ pour le Canada et mon anniversaire pour aujourd'hui comptent ? Lol. Donc avant de commencer j'aimerais souhaiter un très joyeux anniversaire très en retard à ma Cathou, je suis désolée je le savais mais j'ai pas penser à aller ni sur FF ni sur TF (honte à moi). Ma Binoullanette plein de bonheur et de bonnes choses._

_Sinon, je tenais à toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews, vous êtes vraiment extra. A partir du chapitre précédent vous avez sans doutes remarqué des choses étranges. Sachez qu'en effet, c'est étrange, que oui je le sais et que non je ne peux vous révéler le pourquoi du comment lol Tout ça pour dire, laissez vous porter et berner, vous comprendrez tout à la fin ;)_

_Réponses aux non-inscrites ou à celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre (hihi) :_

_Anne Laure : Merci ma petite Calédonienne ;) Ici il fait super beau, c'est le soleil intégral, si c'est pas chou pour un anniv' :p Oui l'histoire de Rose était assez difficile à écrire et à imaginer.. J'ai galéré lol Merci pour ton soutien, plein de bisous et la semaine prochaine je serai en direct de Vernon au canada hihi_

_Lapiaf8 : Merci misstinguette =)_

_Ma tite mademoiselle : Alors tout d'abord bon courage pour demain avec plein de bisous et de courage =) Puis comme d'habitude réponse en deux temps lol  
1ere review : Tu aimes trop de choses! lol comment veux-tu que je réponde à une review aussi enthousiaste lol *la fille qui est jamais contente* Pivoine un jour pivoine toujours, je crois que c'est irréparable *oups lol* Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas comme Lady Gaga *je flippe trop même si je l'admire pour son talent de folle lol* Et surtout arrêtes de baver sur Emmett, le pauvre il va finir en attrape mouche avec toute cette bave collante *beurk, j'arrive à me donner la nausée toute seule lol* Miss Canada hihi *demain, demain, demain, Sautille à la Alice lol*  
2eme review : Voilà et maintenant je fais comment avec Emmett qui pleure à cause de Jaz ? mdrrrr Tu as vu juste je ne révèlerais rien.. La seule qui est au courant c'est ma Partner et encore je ne lui ai pas tout révélé =) Je pense que pour une fois cette fic sera étonnante.. Enfin c'est ce que j'aimerais faire hein lol Renée la Taupe est pas sympa, moi j'aime pas qu'Edward ou Rob me suive... ça me fait d'ailleurs méga peur *du style je lance un mayday... Je suis poursuiviiiiiie... Ah ouais tu te fais suivre ? Ben moi le jour où je me fais suivre j'irai voir quelqu'un :p, Merci Gad lol* Bref je déraille total... Rob est un comique, je l'aime beaucoup hihi *retour de la pivoine bonjour lol* Plein de bisous à toi aussi d'abord et puis merci à toi pour tout ce soutien et cette gentillesse =) T'es ma tite demoiselle que à moi lol  
3eme review : je sais que tu aimes la citation de chouchou mais euh, hum, il est pris hein :p *Rêve toute seule lol* Ris pas mais ce chapitre est encore plus long.. Quand je te dis que je déraille sec c'était pas une blague lol Plein de poutoux à toi, promis je penserais à toi demain et puis ben dans l'avion je lancerais des SOS *Houuuuu this is an SOS... Pardon lol* Pffff me parle pas de ma valise elle est même pas finie mdrrr je suis mal :p_

_LFX : Re petite Calédonienne =) C'est la classe de connaître des personnes du monde entier ;) Merci pour ton soutien et oui l'histoire de Rose elle craint du boudin :'( mais faut bien hein ? :p Bisous =)_

_SAM : Merci Mademoiselle hihi =) En effet, l'histoire de Rose n'est pas simple mais bon ça forge un caractère et ça resserre les liens familiaux :p *la fille qui n'a aucune pitié lol* Non, sans blagues aucune, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ça mais avec de la lecture et des souvenirs d'une véritable histoire de serial killer j'ai essayé de me mettre dans la peau d'un simple journaliste... Pour Alice, je pense qu'elle a ses prémonitions même en étant humaine, et elle a une certaine empathie qui lui sert énormément... C'est flippant mais tellement marrant pour composer son personnage =) Oui des révélations à la pelle dans chaque chapitre =) Bisous_

_Alexandra : Lol, rassures-toi je n'aimerais pas non plus voir l'écho de mon bébé aux toilettes... Histoire de concentration ou même de malaise lol Désolé de t'avoir fait presque pleurer... Comme je l'ai dit au dessus, ça n'a pas été de gaieté de coeur mais il le fallait.. Renée n'est pas médisante, elle est juste spéciale... Je crois qu'elle n'assume pas son rôle de mère à cause de son échec avec Charlie alors elle essaye de se créer un monde à sa convenance =) En tout cas merci à toi et des bisous =)_

_Marion : Merci ma belle =)_

_Voilà. Encore merci à toutes pour tout, et puis n'ayez pas peur si vous voyez que j'ai du retard dans mes posts, étant donné que je pars chez mon oncle je risque de ne pas pouvoir taper mon prochain chapitre dans les délais... Ne m'en voulez pas hein mais bon promis je me rattraperais mes chéries *Oula la voilà qui déraille encore lol* Je penserais à vous toutes à l'aéroport de Vancouver et si je tombe sur Rob ou autre ben j'espère que je lui ferais pas mal *mouahahahahah* mdrrrr_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont de Stephenie Meyer comptesse de ces bois._

_Un énormé bisou d'amour à toutes celles qui le veulent 3_

_Citation du jour : "Un jour je me retrouverais devant lui.. Et là ben avec de la chance j'arriverais à sourire ou alors avec ma poisse légendaire je me rétamerais par terre" de moi lol_

_Love ya all =)_

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Bousculade et compagnie

**POV EDWARD**

Une nouvelle journée commençait et je me sentais déjà las de la commencer. Avec la grossesse, Bella faisait de plus en plus de terreurs nocturnes dignes des films d'horreur que j'avais l'habitude de regarder avec Emmett et Jaz étant gosse. A chaque fois, elle perdait le contrôle de sa respiration et je flippais à l'idée qu'elle l'arrête définitivement. Carlisle m'aidait à la stabiliser grâce à ma voix ou à sa berceuse mais j'avais comme cette impression que quelque chose de plus profond la tracassait. Ce n'était pas l'histoire que lui avait raconté Rose puisqu'elle agissait normalement avec elle, cependant dès que le téléphone sonnait elle passait sa main sur son ventre comme pour se protéger et puis lorsque nous regardions la télévision avant de dormir elle changeait de chaîne à chaque fois qu'un personnage ressemblait de près ou de loin à Charlie Swan.  
Je ne voulais pas la pousser mais l'état de stress dans lequel elle se mettait pouvait avoir des répercussions sur le bébé. Je lui avais donc proposé de se détendre et Dieu merci le tournage ainsi que les préparatifs du mariage l'y aidaient un temps soit peu.  
Mais bien sûr, comme un facteur de stress ne vient jamais seul, nous apprîmes que nous allions tous devoir témoigner dans le procès qui se tiendrait contre Bree et James, ce qui amenait le rédacteur en chef de Bella à venir avec son équipe pour suivre l'affaire. Ils étaient arrivés hier et nous harcelaient déjà pour avoir les moindres détails croustillants concernant notre vie privée ou le procès ou encore le tournage. Mike Newton, Jane et Alec Volterian étaient du voyage. Felix Volter devait arriver à l'ouverture de procès mais étant donné que nous nous connaissions il avait décidé de se déplacer en personne en même temps que les autres, un petit soulagement qui me faisait voir leur article d'un meilleur œil bien qu'avoir la presse sur le dos ne m'enchante pas des masses.  
James était encore à l'hôpital tandis que Bree avait été placée dans un centre pour adolescents dangereux en difficultés. J'avais essayé de prendre contact avec elle pour lui donner un peu de courage et aussi la faire guérir ou avancer mais son état s'est révélé bien plus grave que ce que nous le pensions. Elle était atteinte d'un dédoublement sévère de la personnalité et d'une schizophrénie de stade 2. Enfin je pense, j'ai eu du mal à saisir tout ce que me disait l'infirmière car Bree faisait une crise à ce moment-là, je n'ai donc plus cherché à la contacter.

- « Edward ? » appela ma mère que je n'avais même pas entendu entrer dans la salle de détente où trônait un magnifique piano à queue.

- « Oh ! salut m'man » je me retournais doucement et la serrais fort dans mes bras comme si cela faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu. Elle me fit un baiser sur la joue avant de me caresser les cheveux tendrement.

- « Tu as une tête à faire peur »

- « Merci m'man » dis-je en souriant.

- « Bella dort toujours aussi mal ? » ce n'était pas vraiment une question, et Esmé avait le don de s'inquiéter.

- « Elle cauchemarde toute la nuit mais se calme vers le matin »

- « Je pense qu'il est temps que tu fasses quelque chose mon grand » elle me regarda puis s'asseyait près de moi sur le banc du piano, déposant le bout de ses doigts sur les touches noires et blanches. « Je sais bien que tout ça est nouveau pour toi mais je pense, en tant que mère et femme, que ses terreurs nocturnes sont liées au bébé Edward » elle me lançait cet air réservé, elle avait sans doute peur que je la remette en cause, que je joue au rebelle que j'ai toujours été. Mais il était vrai que tout ça avait commencé après la première échographie.

- « Tu crois qu'elle n'en veut pas ? » osais-je demander. A cette simple idée, un haut-le-cœur monta en moi. Et si Bella ne voulait pas de notre bébé ? Si elle le haïssait ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête mais Esmé les avait évidemment balayé et effacé d'un revers de main en un seul mot.

- « Charlie » dit-elle doucement. Alors que je regardais dans les yeux de ma mère, de bien des manières, je vis la tristesse se peindre sur ses traits, mais aussi sa douceur et sa bonté d'âme. « Elle a peur de faire souffrir le bébé de la même manière que Charlie. Edward, il serait temps qu'elle parle avec son père » En disant cela je vis de qui Alice tenait le plus. Toutes deux avaient cette capacité de comprendre, d'analyser et de prédire l'attitude des gens.

- « Elle refuse d'en parler » dis-je, comme résigné.

- « Faux. Elle se braque contre l'idée de pouvoir s'expliquer avec son père, de savoir, de comprendre. Toi seul peut faire sauter ce bouclier » elle se leva puis me serra dans ses bras. « Tu es celui à qui elle accorde toute sa confiance, tu es le seul à pouvoir les sauver, elle et le bébé » elle me sourit puis sortit de la pièce en silence.

J'avais beau réfléchir à un moyen de parler à Bella, tous me paraissaient nuls ou indélicats ou débiles. Je voulais qu'elle me fasse confiance et qu'elle donne une chance à notre bébé, notre famille. Alors que je me triturais les méninges à toute allure, j'entendis vaguement la porte s'ouvrir tout doucement, puis de petits pas de souris de plus en plus proches et enfin des bras frêles autour de mon cou. Je pourrais reconnaître cette chaleur partout, je pourrais sentir son odeur indéfiniment.

- « Tu m'as laissé toute seule dans un grand lit froid » miaula-t-elle dans mon cou.

- « Tu me donnais des coups Princesse » riais-je en l'attrapant sur mes genoux.

- « Même pas vrai »

- « Bella » ses grands yeux marron étaient encore ensommeillés et pourtant j'arrivais à y lire des tas de choses. De la peur, de l'amour et aussi du doute peuplaient ses beaux yeux. « Tu ne veux pas en parler ? » tentais-je une ultime fois.

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » elle avait le don de se fabriquer une carapace, de se cacher derrière et de repousser les autres pour qu'ils n'accèdent pas à son jardin secret ou tout simplement à elle.

- « Princesse, c'est moi. Pas n'importe qui. Pas un simple ami. C'est MOI » articulais-je fermement en appuyant fortement sur le moi. « Je suis le père de notre enfant, celui avec qui tu vas vivre en rentrant à New York, celui qui deviendra ton mari parce que je compte te garder pour l'éternité rien que pour moi. » Mon discours eu l'air de la rendre un peu vulnérable, au vue de l'eau qui s'amassait dans ses yeux, alors je continuais mon plaidoyer. « Je sais que tu as peur. Que tout ça est comme irréel et que les choses vont vite. Mais tout ça n'explique pas les cauchemars ou ton attitude effrayée à certains moments » elle sembla réfléchir puis ses yeux se noircirent et je devinais qu'elle se protégeait de nouveau. « Je ne te forcerais pas à m'en parler mais je pense que tout ça nuit à ta santé et aussi à celle de notre bébé. Il sent ton stress et ta tristesse. Il ressent tout. Et moi, même si je ne dis rien Bella, je vois tout ça, je sens que ça ne va pas et je ne supporte pas de te voir dans un état pareil »

- « Ça passera » dit-elle d'un ton sec.

- « Pas tant que tu associeras Charlie à ce bébé ou à ta grossesse » Ma voix était douce, pas pressée. Ne la brusques pas me criait une petite voix au fond de mon cœur. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et je savais que j'avais trouvé la brèche, il fallait que ça arrive pour qu'elle puisse aller mieux, essayais-je de me persuader même si la voir pleurer me donnait la nausée.

- « Et si je n'étais pas une bonne mère ? » murmura-t-elle. « Si tu nous abandonnais le bébé et moi ? Et s'il ressemble à Charlie ? Et puis comment élever un enfant avec de l'amour quand soi-même on hait son propre père ? » Elle avait mis sa tête dans mon cou tout en s'accrochant à moi comme à une bouée de secours et toutes ses questions n'étaient que murmurées, comme si la vérité faisait mal à entendre. Pas vraiment parce qu'elle avait peur de le crier, non, au contraire, elle reconnaissait l'inconnu. A ce moment précis je savais qu'elle voulait juste préserver notre bébé et puis moi. Alors que je devais la protéger, je suis censé être son bouclier, l'épaule sur laquelle devaient reposer tous ses maux pour qu'ils disparaissent de sa silhouette frêle.

- « Bella, tu sais que tout ça n'arrivera pas. Je t'ai juré de ne pas partir et je ne le ferai pour rien au monde. Je t'ai promis de te protéger, de t'aimer et je tiendrais parole. Quant à toi tu seras une fabuleuse mère parce que tu es la plus fabuleuse de toutes les personnes que je connaisse, tu donnes tout ce que tu as, tu es fidèle, généreuse, aimante. Tu es une Princesse » murmurais-je contre ses cheveux pour lui donner un baiser sur la tête. « Mais je pense qu'il va falloir que tu parles avec Charlie à un moment ou un autre. Je sais que ça te fait peur Princesse mais je serais là, avec vous deux, le bébé et toi. Jamais je ne vous lâcherais ! »

- « J'ai peur Edward »

- « De quoi mon cœur ? » elle semblait hésiter, peser le pour et le contre.

- « Qu'il me laisse tomber de nouveau » chuchota-t-elle.

- « Je serais là » elle leva ses yeux chocolat baignés de larmes et la seule manière de la réconforter fut de la serrer fort dans mes bras et de l'embrasser tendrement.

Le baiser était d'abord doux, comme du miel. Puis tout doucement sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure et tout mon être s'enflammait. Je mettais ses jambes de chaque côté de mon corps, effleurant ses courbes alors qu'elle m'effleurait avec son genou, ayant pour conséquence une montée phénoménale du désir. J'agrippais ses hanches et nous entamions une friction douce de nos deux corps tout en continuant à s'embrasser doucement. Nos langues entrèrent dans une bataille où aucun d'entre nous ne sortirait perdant et où se mêlaient les saveurs. Bella a toujours eu une odeur très florale, un mélange de freesias et peut-être de rose ou de lavande. L'embrasser me faisait penser à mes vacances dans la cambrousse anglaise avec cette rosée matinale qui sent la fraîcheur et la liberté.  
Nos bassins continuaient leur lente friction et Bella gémissait dans ma bouche, ce fut le bruit de trop et je la portais avec moi pour la cogner contre la porte de la salle en quelques enjambées.

- « Edward » gémissait-elle. Mince peut-être lui avais-je fait mal « Encore ».

Je tournais la clef dans la serrure et me redirigeais vers le piano. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait pour nous balader comme ça, avec Bella les jambes autour de moi mais j'avais désormais une trique d'enfer comme disait Emmett. Un coup de rein léger et Bella miaula dans mes bras. Ma bouche quitta la sienne pour venir caresser son lobe d'oreille alors qu'elle penchait la tête en arrière et qu'elle s'accrochait à mes cheveux. Ses soupirs devinrent erratiques et ses mouvements de bassin s'accentuaient. Je me contrôlais pour ne pas venir dans mon pyjama de suite. Elle était si belle, sa bouche rose entrouverte, ses joues rouges et tout à coup sa langue sortit pour humidifier ses lèvres et je perdis totalement le contrôle.  
La posant délicatement sur le haut du piano pour qu'elle soit à ma hauteur je lui défis le caleçon qu'elle portait, le mien, pour la découvrir nue en dessous.

- « Bon dieu c'que tu peux être belle » murmurais-je en reprenant sa bouche.

- « Edward »

- « Oui ? »

- « Vite »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon amour ? » lui dis-je au creux de l'oreille. C'était un de ses points sensibles et elle s'arqua sur le piano pendant qu'une vague de désir la consumait. Son bassin frotta derechef contre le mien et je sentis son humidité traversé mon boxer. Un grognement digne de Neandertal s'échappa de ma gorge, faisant gémir et frémir ma belle Princesse.

- « Edward »

- « Dis-le moi »

- « S'il te plaît » elle pleurait presque et me donna encore et encore des coups de bassin. Je me penchais vers elle, je voulais qu'elle le dise, qu'elle le crie.

- « Dis-le moi et je ferais tout ce que tu veux que je te fasse » dis-je en accentuant mes paroles en léchant son lobe effrontément.

- « Prends-moi Edward. Fais-moi l'amour ou je le fais moi-même » dit-elle en commençant à déplacer sa main.

En un tour de main je défis mon caleçon et lui fis l'amour sur ce piano. Tout doucement, lentement, trop lentement peut-être. Je lui murmurais des « je t'aime » qu'elle me rendait. Je n'augmentais pas la cadence mais elle, elle le voulait alors elle se rapprocha du bord du piano et me donna un coup de rein qui avait failli me finir. Je grognais alors qu'elle miaulait. Ce son avait le don de m'exciter encore plus mais je m'étonnais moi-même de mon self-control. Je la regardais prendre du plaisir, comme si j'étais spectateur. Puis mon regard sur posa sur l'endroit de notre union et je crus défaillir. C'était la plus belle chose au monde alors pris d'une envie frénétique je me mis à lui faire l'amour avec ferveur, la faisant frémir encore plus, elle resserra ses jambes autour de moi, plantant ses doigts rongés dans mes épaules.

- « Edward » soupira-t-elle.

- « J'y suis presque mon cœur »

- « Encore »

- « Oui »

- « Hum… » ce son me fit accélérer et elle se mit à jurer, jamais Bella ne jurait « Oh putain, oui, là, juste là »

- « Bella »

- « Edwaaaard » elle se resserra autour de moi et nous partîmes tous les deux en même temps.

- « Regardes-moi Bella, regardes-moi » elle ouvrait les yeux et j'y lus tout ce que je souhaitais. Elle était mienne et j'étais sien, le reste importait peu. Nous finîmes par nous séparer et discrètement je nous menais à notre chambre.

Je caressais doucement son petit ventre par-dessus le drap puis l'embrassais de tout mon cœur. Cette femme avait réussi à me faire changer, à me faire désirer d'autres choses, à devenir plus fort. Mais l'heure n'était plus aux caresses. Il fallait se préparer pour le tournage de cet après-midi avec Jacob. Jenks, avec la grossesse de Bella avait aménagé des horaires ce qui rendait le tout plus facile à gérer. Et puis tout le monde était cool, même Jacob. D'ailleurs, penser à ce mec me fit rire. Depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Bella, il était devenu notre allier, notre ami. Ces derniers temps il était d'un comique sans pareille, il essayait désespérément de séduire Leah Clearwater, une de nos collègues de tournage. Autant dire que la tâche s'avérait difficile puisqu'elle avait un caractère de cochon, du coup, Bella et moi avions décidé de lui donner un petit coup de main pour le remercier d'être réglo avec nous.

**Flashback**

- « Jake arrêtes de faire les cents pas je vais vomir » s'exclama Bella dans mes bras.

- « Mais tu ne comprends pas Bells, cette fille-là, elle me rend complètement fou ! » je riais, il pouvait être drôle des fois. « Ris pas toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si Bells te draguait pour devenir la minute d'après la reine des glaces en personne ? » je blêmis à cette seule pensée mais Bella savait toujours me réconforter, un peu comme une maman louve, depuis qu'elle était enceinte.

- « D'une, je n'aurais jamais fait ça car je n'ai pas le sang chaud de Leah et de deux, je pense qu'elle joue avec toi pour te tester » Jacob fit les gros yeux, un truc qu'il faisait souvent en ce moment et qui me fit rire de nouveau.

- « Me tester pour quoi faire ? » demanda-t-il un peu paumé.

- « C'est tout simple » dit Bella avec un petit sourire, « Elle veut voir si tu es capable de tenir la route face à son caractère et si tu es sérieux » il avait une tête de gamin après qu'elle lui ait dit ça. Ce type pouvait être hilarant des fois.

- « Ça ne me dit pas comment faire pour l'inviter à dîner tout ça »

- « Je croyais que tu t'y connaissais en plan drague ? » dis-je en me souvenant de l'aide qu'il m'avait donné le premier jour de tournage pour enfin pouvoir parler avec Bella.

- « Ouais mais non. Aider les autres c'est pas pareil. Et puis Leah c'est pas n'importe qu'elle fille tu vois ? »

- « Bella non plus »

- « C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » essaya-t-il de se rattraper alors que c'était au tour de Bella de rire.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris toi ? » demandais-je à ma Princesse en lui chatouillant les côtes.

- « Il est amoureux » dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Bella et Jacob étaient devenus très proches. Un peu comme frère et sœur. Je n'étais pas jaloux, nous en avions discuté et puis je savais que Bella avait toujours voulu un grand frère. Aujourd'hui elle se retrouvait avec trois gigolos de frères en comptant Jaz, Em' et Jake.

- « N'importe quoi ! » s'offusqua Jacob, qui essayait tant bien que mal de cacher ses joues toutes rouges.

- « Allez Jake, craches le morceau et on te file un coup de main » lui dis-je en embrassant Bella dans le cou.

- « Je sais pas »

- « Bien sûr que tu sais ! » trancha ma Princesse. « Allez fais pas ta tête de mule, on va monter un plan en béton et tu vas sortir avec ta lionne »

C'est ainsi que nous avions monté un plan pour attirer Leah dans les bras de Jake. Tout d'abord, il devait agir galamment mais avec naturel, un truc assez dur pour lui apparemment. Puis il devait montrer à Leah son affection à son égard avec des mots gentils comme « tu es magnifique » ou encore « j'aime te voir sourire » bref les techniques de dragues habituelles que Bella n'aimait pas mais qu'elle conseillait quand même, se considérant comme hors-normes elle pensait que les autres filles aimaient ça. Le plus dur pour Jake était d'amadouer Leah. Bella lui conseilla alors de manger près d'elle chaque midi sur le tournage et de la raccompagner chaque soir devant la porte de sa chambre, histoire de discuter, d'en apprendre plus sur elle mais aussi de lui montrer qu'il se souciait de sa sécurité.

- « Ouais donc en gros je deviens son meilleur pote » dit-il avec confiance.

- « Pas du tout » répondit Bella, ce qui chagrina Jacob, il ne semblait rien comprendre.

- « Je suis largué » avoua-t-il et pendant un instant son regard se voila d'une tristesse que je reconnaissais, celle qui montrait qu'on baissait les bras comme si tout espoir était mort… Un pessimiste de plus dans le monde.

- « Tu dois te rapprocher d'elle, avoir des gestes tendres, affectueux. Moi, par exemple, j'adore remettre en place la mèche de Bella derrière son oreille ou alors je joue avec ses doigts quand on se tient la main » expliquais-je. Un exemple concret était toujours mieux que des si.

- « Ouais mais si je la touche elle va flipper »

- « Pas forcément si c'est fait avec jugeote, douceur et délicatesse »

- « C'est qui ceux-là ? » me demanda-t-il avec un air sérieux. On dit toujours que les meilleures vannes sont les plus courtes mais Jake fronça les sourcils et pendant un instant j'eus peur qu'il pense vraiment ce qu'il disait mais il se mit à rire comme un dératé. « Ok. Pardon, j'étais obligé mec. Donc doux, gentil et gentleman. J'ai pigé » je soufflais.

- « N'en fais pas trop surtout » ajouta Bella.

- « Et pour le premier rendez-vous ? » Jacob et ses idées déjà toutes faites.

- « Soit tu te débrouilles pour l'avoir pour toi tout seul soit on vous proposera une sortie tous les quatre la semaine prochaine mais évidemment au dernier moment je serais souffrante à cause du bébé donc vous vous retrouverez tous les deux » souriait Bella fière de son plan.

- « Marché conclu » dit Jacob alors nous fîmes tous les trois une sorte de salut de mousquetaires comme pour sceller un pacte d'amitié.

**Fin Flashback**

- « Je ne veux pas me laver » miaula Bella.

- « Il le faut mon cœur, Jake compte sur nous aujourd'hui »

- « Ou sur Leah » dit-elle en souriant dans mon cou.

- « Je t'aime Princesse »

- « Je t'aime aussi futur papounet » foutu Jaz et ses surnoms débiles.

Nous nous levâmes du lit et nous nous préparâmes tranquillement pour nous rendre sur le plateau. Il faisait froid pour un mois de novembre et le paysage se transformait peu à peu en un mélange de glace et de boue, pas très agréable à regarder. Forks ne semblait plus si idyllique que ça en hiver et je devais veiller au grain les moindres faits et gestes de Bella qui ne tenait pas sur ce sol à caractère instable, merci monsieur météo ! Le ciel était gris et menaçant tandis que le vent glacial soufflait plus fort qu'à l'accoutumé.  
Sur le plateau de tournage nous attendait l'équipe du journal de Bella.  
Je connaissais Felix Volter pour sa poigne mais aussi pour l'avoir rencontré à Londres, à nos débuts à tous les deux. Il était le premier journaliste à m'avoir interviewé. Près de lui se tenait un garçon blond au visage de poupon, une fille élancée, blonde aux allures de garçon manqué et un petit brun dont les yeux paraissaient tourner dans leurs orbites tellement il guettait chaque mouvement. Bella ne flanchait pas et avançait l'air de rien, jusqu'à eux, sa main dans la mienne, tout naturellement.

**POV BELLA**

Ils étaient mon équipe, ceux par qui tout avait commencé dans cette folle histoire et pourtant cela faisait comme si une éternité s'était écoulée.

- « Bellissima ! » dit Félix en s'avançant vers moi et en me prenant dans ses bras. « Tu es MA-GNI-FI-QUE ! Une vraie fleur épanouie ! Bon dieu ce que tu as évolué ! » son cri efféminé me fit rire et je voyais Edward se retenir à côté de moi.

- « Félix je vous présente Edward Cullen. Edward, Félix Volter »

- « Ah ! Edwardinio ! » il serra Edward dans ses bras comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. « Tu étais SPLEN-DI-DE dans ton dernier film ! » ajouta-t-il avec une tape dans le dos du père de mon bébé.

- « Et toi responsable d'une équipe du Times ! Ça doit changer du London Express ! » je les regardais échanger ce qui semblait être des souvenirs, comme si tout paraissait normal. Edward se tourna vers moi et vit mon étonnement qu'il fut rapide à dissiper. « Félix est le premier journaliste à m'avoir interviewé à Londres. Nous avons presque commencé ensemble »

- « Je vois » un raclement de gorge provenant de Mike interrompit notre échange alors comme à mon habitude je décidais de le remettre à sa place « Toujours aussi courtois Newton. Vous avez changé de poste ou est-ce que le sport vous a jeté vu votre incompétence ? » Je vis Edward froncé les sourcils devant mon impolitesse et mon ton sec, je ne lui avais pas vraiment raconté ma première et unique rencontre avec Mike le crétin.

- « Oh mais non Miss Swan » il appuya bien sur mon nom ce qui avait le don de m'énerver. « On appelle ça une augmentation. Mais je vois qu'on n'utilise pas les mêmes, hum, voies toi et moi » il me fit un de ces clins d'œil salaces qui donne envie de vomir ou de le claquer, tout dépend l'humeur dans laquelle on se trouve. Mon cerveau pesait d'ailleurs le pour et le contre mais Edward fut plus rapide que moi.

- « Ouais apparemment le talent ne s'achète pas. On m'a dit que votre grand reporter s'était fait la malle au Pakistan et que le seul looser disponible avait lécher les pompes du boss, qui soit dit en passant serait son rejeton » cracha-t-il, ce qui eu don de faire rire Félix. Jane et Alec restaient de marbre, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment avec nous, regardant un peu partout. Je m'apprêtais à leur demander des nouvelles du reste de l'équipe quand nous fûmes interrompus par Jenks.

- « EDWARD ! BELLA ! » toute l'équipe grimaçait et je contenais mon fou rire. Bienvenue dans notre monde. « AU MAQUILLAGE RA-PI-DOS. Jacob est déjà sur place. Hum. Monsieur Volter vous pouvez interviewer Jacob pendant qu'il répète seul tandis que votre équipe peut suivre mon assistante sur le plateau » Jenks souriait doucement, il n'avait pas l'air bien dans son assiette avec tous ces journalistes, puis il se retourna pour partir, l'air renfrogné.

- « Tu viens Princesse » demanda Edward en me caressant le dos de ma main.

- « Eh bien Edwardinio, on dirait que tu as chassé la mante religieuse pour une créature bien plus intelligente et jolie » Félix riait, me faisait un clin d'œil puis se tourna vers les autres. « Pas de cancans ni de commérages. Vous en restez aux faits. Soyez précis et proches des gens. Mike tu t'occupes de Jacob Black, avec douceur s'il te plaît. Moi pendant ce temps-là je vais m'entretenir avec le réalisateur. Au boulot ! » sans un regard, Jane et Alec partaient de leur côté comme des automates tandis que Mike lança à Félix un regard noir.

La scène d'aujourd'hui devait être celle du choix ou du moins celle de la décision ultime. Marie devait choisir entre Jake ou Anthony, entre la sûreté et l'insécurité. La vie contre l'immortalité, le soleil contre la glace. Cette opposition me fit penser à l'une de mes citations préférées d'un livre de Robert Frost, anglaise : « Some say the world will end in fire. Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate, to say that, for destruction, ice is also great and would suffice." Ma traduction serait sans doute mauvaise mais, en gros, cela donnerait quelque chose comme ça : "Certains disent que le monde s'enflammera, d'autres disent qu'il glacera. De ce que j'ai pu goûter du désir, je pense me ranger du côté de ceux qui privilégient le feu. Mais si le monde devait périr par deux fois, je pense que, pour la destruction, la glace est assez bien et suffira ». Tout est question de choix dans la vie. Les miens m'avaient mené à Edward Cullen, qui lui-même m'avait mené dans un autre monde.

La maquilleuse accentuait légèrement mes traits, ma pâleur et tentait tant bien que mal d'aplatir mes cheveux. Cependant, les boucles qui les peuplaient faisaient de la résistance et elle abandonna très rapidement.  
Je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi mais cela ne m'inquiétait pas. Newton, lui, m'inquiétait. Pas autant que Charlie ça c'était certain mais il avait ce truc dans les yeux. Tout était bon pour lui, et par tout je voulais dire la une des journaux,, être reconnu mais aussi je sentais son hostilité envers Edward, le pauvre gars londonien qui lui n'était pas comme lui. Après tout Edward avait du succès, il était intelligent et pourtant son père n'était ni réalisateur ni comédien, c'était une personne normale pour ainsi dire… Newton avait un père haut placé mais ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville et je savais que son regard envers Edward exprimait de la jalousie malsaine. Je l'avais su dès notre première rencontre, dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche pour parler d'Edward. Je frissonnais à l'idée qu'il nous espionne.

- « Princesse, calmes-toi. Jacob va s'en charger » Evidemment que Jacob allait s'en charger mais à quel prix ?

- « Je sais » répondis-je distraitement alors que je fermais les yeux pour la touche finale de maquillage.

**POV JACOB**

Nerveusement nerveux. Effrontément nauséeux, bref j'ai jamais été aussi mal foutu de toute ma vie. Qui aurait dit que moi, Jacob Billy Black, le chien galeux coureur de jupon, j'allais un jour me rendre ridicule pour une fille terre à terre, chieuse, au caractère de cochon mais tellement sexy que j'avais envie de la croquer toute crue.  
Ouais bon okay, à 18 balais on peut pas dire que j'ai de l'expérience et que je connaisse grand-chose à l'amour pas vrai ? Mais cette brunette au sang chaud me rendait pataud et foutrement excité. Du genre, la queue entre les guibolles comme un foutu clébard en rut à chaque mouvement qu'elle fait. Un exemple tout con, quand elle est en colère et que ses yeux noirs se noircissent plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà, sa bouche forme une espèce de trait gonflé qui me fait devenir tout dur. Mon père dit que je suis un obsédé, moi je pense juste que mon corps réagit proportionnellement à la présence de son âme-sœur. Parce que même si elle me résiste, je le vois bien qu'elle me désire cruellement. A la manière dont sa bouche se presse lorsque j'enlève mon t-shirt ou alors quand j'exécute une cascade, je le vois bien quand elle frotte ses jambes ensemble comme pour essayer d'apaiser le feu que je fais naître en elle.  
Bref, je la veux et grâce à Bella et Edward ou Belward comme je les appelle, je l'aurais rien que pour moi. Je m'échauffe tranquillos en les attendant pour la scène du choix où Marie doit choisir entre Jake et Anthony. Bon on croit tous qu'elle va choisir l'autre, et je crois que c'est pour ça que c'est bien fun à tourner. J'aperçois Leah qui me regarde de loin quand je sens une tape sur mon épaule. Le temps de voir Leah faire les gros yeux et j'attrape le bras qui m'a surpris pour retourner la personne violemment contre terre. Ouf c'est pas Edward.

- « Hé mais ça va pas vous êtes un grand malade ! » gémissait l'abruti. Une chose à savoir sur moi : j'ai beau être musclé, fort, assez beau gosse et marrant, je ne suis pas violent pour un clou mais je déteste, et encore le mot est faible, quand on me surprend de manière intempestive. Je vis Leah rire du coin de l'œil et relevais le pauvre type.

Blond, coupe de cheveux dans la vague du style surfeur, visage rondouillard un peu comme les poupons avec lesquels jouaient mes sœurs étant gamines. Il avait les yeux globuleux, une couleur de peau pas bien prédéfinie et le teint rougeâtre.

- « Merci » dit-il en enlevant la poussière sur son costard impec.

- « Ouais désolé mec mais je déteste être surpris »

- « Je vois ça » dit-il en sortant un dictaphone.

- « Ces trucs-là sont interdits sur le plateau »

- « Pas quand le tournage est ouvert au Times » il souriait en faisant son malin alors que les paroles d'Edward concernant une équipe de journalistes du Times me revenaient en mémoire Ils venaient ici pour le procès des deux barges qui avaient essayé de tuer Bella. En gros cette équipe était du même genre que le photographe fou : le scoop d'abord, les conséquences derrière.

- « Peut-être pas quand vous êtes du Times mais quand tu es près de moi coco tu vires ton truc ou il finira pété pire que ton bras compris ? » il écarquilla les yeux et j'y vis un flot de haine. Pire que celui de mes sœurs quand je découpais les cheveux de leurs poupées.

- « On vous demande pas votre avis. Si vous êtes pas content, allez vous plaindre à votre boss ou à Cullen la superstar, après tout si il trempait pas son cul dans tous les coups foireux d'Hollywood alors on en serait pas là, ni vous, ni moi » il sortit son truc bien en évidence et le mit devant mon nez. Oh toi mon gars tu vas t'en prendre une énorme dans ta face de cake !

- « Jacob ? » entendis-je une voix forte, et faut le dire, totalement sensuelle, m'appeler.

- « Leah »

- « Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle. Je me tournais vers elle pour rencontrer ses yeux noirs inquiets, ils ressemblaient à de l'Onyx.

- « Leah Clearwater ! » souffla cette enflure de journaliste.

- « Michael » dit-elle en ne regardant que moi. « Tu es sûr que ça va ? » j'allais répondre quand l'autre me devança.

- « Oh mais oui ma jolie. On allait justement commencer une interview sauf que ton ptit collègue-là n'est pas très réactif si tu vois ce que je veux dire » lui dit-il avec un énorme clin d'œil. Je serrais les poings le long de mon corps pour m'empêcher de lui en coller une. Espèce de vermine, pensais-je.

- « Newton appelles-moi encore une fois ma jolie et ce que t'a fait Jake tout à l'heure ne sera que le début d'une bonne raclée » menaça-t-elle. Son ton eu l'effet d'une bombe dans mes entrailles et l'envie de lui faire l'amour devant ce blairot me tiraillait.

- « Woo toujours aussi chaude la tigresse ! » ni une ni deux j'emboîtais le pas à Leah pour attraper Newton par le colbac.

- « Ecoutes-moi bien minus. Que tu fasses le singe devant tes supérieurs okay mais t'avises même plus de lui parler sur ce ton où j'te casse en deux ! Pigé ? » Mike me regardait avec peur, ce que j'aimais par-dessus tout. Incapable de parler il hocha la tête alors que je le lâchais brusquement histoire qu'il perde l'équilibre et qu'il s'éclate la tête par terre.

- « BLACK A QUOI VOUS JOUEZ BON SANG ! » lança Jenks, je ne l'avais pas vu arriver celui-là. Je lançais un regard de la mort à Newton qui bafouilla.

- « Nan mais pas de soucis. Il me montrait juste quelques trucs du film » chouina-t-il avant de se relever. Sa tête était sans prix. « Vous voyez, pas une égratignure ! Ce type est balèze ! » et voilà, lèches-moi les pompes j'ai pas assez de types qui le font à longueur de journée. Blairot.

- « Allez dépêchez-vous, Edward et Bella ne vont pas tarder à revenir de leur séance de maquillage » Jenks se posta derrière sa caméra et parla avec son équipe et un grand mec brun que je ne connaissais pas. Un sourire vislard animait le visage de l'autre plouc.

- « Alors Black, que pensez-vous de l'affaire Swan ? » Leah resta à mes côtés, comme un soutien. Cette gonzesse était parfaite.

- « Je pense que les gens sont de plus en plus tarés et qu'il faut qu'ils se rendent compte que nous ne sommes ni des surhommes ni des animaux exposés dans un zoo. On est comme tout le monde. Normaux. »

- « Pourtant vous gagnez dix fois plus que la moyenne et puis vous faites rêver les gens »

- « Faire rêver les gens est une chose notamment dans un film. Mais il y a une grosse différence entre la réalité et la fiction. En arriver à un tel point est dément. Pour nos cachets, vous devriez savoir que la plupart d'entre nous reversons la moitié de nos gains aux impôts mais aussi aux organisations caritatives. Et puis faut arrêter, les mecs du gouvernement et ceux des banques en gagnent bien plus que nous. On s'appelle pas tous Tom Cruise »

- « Vous n'aimez pas Tom Cruise ? » le sourire de Newton était pitoyable et avant que je ne réponde pour me ridiculiser, Leah prit la parole.

- « Je pensais que ton reportage portait sur l'affaire Tanner et Hunt ? » dit-elle avec un air mauvais.

- « Oh mais bien sûr. Et vous mademoiselle Clearwater, qu'en pensez-vous ? » Leah fulminait, je le voyais à sa bouche pulpeuse pincée.

- « La même chose que Jake. On est pas des dieux alors on ne demande pas grand-chose, juste un minimum de respect. Bella Swan est une fille bien, elle ne méritait pas de risquer sa vie juste parce qu'une adolescente déséquilibrée croyait être amoureuse d'Edward Cullen ou du moins d'un des personnages qu'il a interprété. Quant aux paparazzis, qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles. On a une vie comme tout le monde. On dort, on mange, on va aux toilettes, alors basta ! » Jamais je ne l'avais entendu parler aussi longtemps. Cette nana, c'est la meilleure. Je sais pas ce qui me retenait de la prendre dans mes bras. Enfin si, je savais, la peur de m'afficher devant toute l'équipe et puis de me prendre un gros râteau, bien que je préfère les pelles.

- « TOUT LE MONDE EN PLACE » gueula Jenks. Je pense qu'il est devenu sourd ou alors il avait actionné les micros et c'était sa façon de virer le gros lourdaud.

- « Bon ben salut » dit Newton effrayé. Je tournais vite fait la tête pour voir Edward et Bella lever leurs pouces dans ma direction. Oh !Oh ! Je crois qu'ils nous ont entendus et qu'ils veulent que je plonge…

- « Euh Leah ? »

- « Ouais ? » je me balançais d'un pied sur l'autre. Pfff. Le gamin que j'étais.

- « J'me disais qu'on pourrait ptre se voir ce soir… » je suis une fillette. Heureusement qu'Emmett, le pote d'Edward n'était pas là sinon j'en aurais pris plein la tête. J'osais tourner les yeux vers les autres qui me firent signe de la tête et regardais de nouveau la magnifique louve devant moi.

- « Pour quoi faire Jake ? » merde elle était sur la défensive. Mauvais signe.

- « Bein j'pensais qu'on pourrait aller voir un film ou boire un verre avec Edward et Bella après le boulot »

- « C'est un double rencard ou je rêve ? » je me sentais devenir rouge alors j'hochais la tête. « J'ai pas tout pigé là, va falloir que tu parles Jacob »

- « Ouais, je… Enfin… si tu veux quoi. Enfin… Je sais qu'on bosse ensemble mais… tu vois… »

- « Mais encore ? » je soufflais. Elle voulait jouer, je le voyais à son air, elle essayait de cacher un léger sourire.

- « Bon ok. Je vais être ridicule mais rien à faire. Leah Clearwater ça vous dirait de sortir avec moi en double rencard ? » je souriais nerveusement. Elle fit mine de réfléchir et souriait.

- « Un rencard simple serait parfait » dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue avant de filer.

- « BON C'EST PAS FINI TOUTES CES EMBRASSADES ! ACTIOOOON » riait Jenks tout seul. Ok le vieil homme était fou.

Bella et Edward arrivèrent main dans la main puis elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de nous laisser tous les deux au milieu de la fameuse clairière. Le regard d'Edward devint froid, il était totalement dans son personnage. Ce mec avait le don de s'abandonner totalement au personnage qu'il devenait. Là, devant moi, ne se tenait plus Edward Cullen mais Anthony Mason, mon rival.

- « Elle est en retard » statuais-je. Mon personnage était agaçant, immature, pas si moral que ça et surtout prétentieux. Edward ne me toisait pas, il scrutait les bois de ses yeux, ou du moins de ceux d'Anthony. Mon personnage, lui, s'impatientait.

- « Elle arrive » murmura-t-il.

- « Il était temps » Bella entra alors dans la clairière, pâle, les yeux rougis comme si elle venait de pleurer. Elle portait une robe blanche qui lui tombait en dessous des genoux et qui virevoltait autour d'elle comme si elle était un ange. Cette fille aussi m'épatait. De simple petite fan elle était devenue une très bonne actrice, peut-être pas la meilleure de notre génération mais les émotions passaient simplement avec elle. Elle se faufilait tel un ange au milieu des fleurs éteintes et ternes.

- « Vous êtes déjà là » dit Marie. On reconnaissait une différence entre Bella et son personnage. Leur voix. Celle de Marie était faible, presque inaudible alors que Bella savait se faire entendre quand elle le voulait.

- « On a failli attendre » crachait mon personnage.

- « Jake » souffla-t-elle.

- « Quoi ? Tu nous fais venir lui et moi en même temps et tu t'attends à ce que je rampe à tes pieds ? »

- « Stop » s'écria Anthony. « Ça suffit laisses-la en placer une »

- « Ne me donnes pas d'ordres le mort ! »

- « Ah oui ? » s'impatienta-t-il alors qu'il amorçait un pas vers moi.

- « Ça suffit ! J'en peux plus ! Pourquoi est-ce si difficile pour vous de bien vous comporter en la présence de l'autre ? Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas prendre sur vous et respecter mes choix pour une toute petite fois ! » Bella, enfin Marie, se mit à sangloter et je jure que jamais je n'avais vu une comédienne le faire aussi bien.

- « Le problème c'est que tu ne choisis pas Marie ! Tu ne fais pas de choix ! »

- « Il n'a pas exactement tord » intervint la voix terne d'Anthony.

- « Alors c'est ça que vous voulez ? Que je choisisse entre mon meilleur ami et mon âme-sœur ? Vous voulez que je brise mon cœur en deux pour avoir une réponse ? » chuchota-t-elle ? Elle réussissait à me donner des frissons tellement tout cela paraissait réel.

- « Exactement » dis-je avec assurance alors qu'Anthony parlait en même temps que moi.

- « On ne veut pas ton cœur brisé on veut juste savoir avec qui tu planifies de passer le reste de ta vie »

- « Je… C'est… » elle s'écroula dans ses mains, enfin la tête dans ses mains quoi. Au bout de quelques secondes elle releva la tête. Ses yeux brillaient et la détermination se lisait sur les doux traits de Bella. « Je… Je me choisis moi » souffla-t-elle. « Autant je vous aime tous les deux fort, autant je ne peux pas me résoudre à choisir quelle partie de moi je veux voir mourir. C'est égoïste mais je refuse » avec un dernier regard perçant, pour chacun d'entre nous, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna pour repartir d'où elle venait, nous laissant Edward et moi seuls, comme des pauvres mecs.

- « COUPEZ ! PARFAIT ! MAGNIFIQUE ! C'ETAIT GRANDIOSE ! ON REMBALLE LES ENFANTS ! »

Je me sentais déjà plus léger et alors que je rejoignais ma loge, je vis Edward et Bella en séquence émotion devant le petit ventre rond de cette dernière. Il semblerait que le bébé se manifestait pour la première fois. Un rire me réveilla de ma contemplation.

- « J'ai un peu faim moi » me dit Leah toute sourire.

Après tout même moi je pouvais avoir ça, pensais-je en souriant et en suivant la fille qui me faisait frémir.

**POV EDWARD**

Nous regardions Jacob et Leah partir alors que je caressais doucement le ventre de ma Princesse. Aprèsl'appel qu'avait passé Bella à Charlie, nous nous étions mis à parler au bébé, comme pour rassurer Bella et le rassurer. Après le mariage de Rose et Emmett, elle irait parler avec lui. C'est-à-dire dans trois jours exactement. Je la prenais doucement dans mes bras pour la faire entrer dans la voiture qui nous mènerait à la maison où tout le monde nous attendait pour la préparation de l'audience de demain mais aussi pour la rencontre avec Charlie. Une longue semaine nous attendait mais j'allais prendre soin de ma Princesse et notre bébé. Pour l'éternité.


	34. Shérif fais moi peur

_Hello Everybody! _

_Et non personne ne rêve! J'ai réussi à poster à temps! Je crois que mon oncle va me tuer mais bon c'est pas grave ;) Merci à toutes pour votre soutien, vos messages d'anniversaire et tutti quanti. Vous êtes des amours!_

_Réponses aux non-inscrits : _

_Anne Laure : Merciiiiiiiiii j'ai effectivement profité de la journée en allant à la préfecture pour avoir mon permis international hihi oh et j'ai mangé un New York au macdo lol Je suis contente que Jacob rencontre un tel succès, il est pas si terrible :p Tu es chanceuse d'être proche de l'Australie et de la Nouvelle Zélande, j'aimerais bien y aller un jour =) Pour le Canada, oui j'ai de la chance. J'aime beaucoup voyager alors ça aide. Ici c'est presque le paradis... En tout cas merci pour tes reviews et pleins de bisous du Canada =)_

_Ma tite mademoiselle de l'autre bout du monde : Merciiiii, Thanks, Danke schön! Ben oui je sais pas comment on écrit merci en espagnol :p Comme d'hab réponse par review ;)  
1ere review : Mike Newton le boulet, ça lui va bien hihi en même temps qui ne connaît pas un Mike dans son entourage ? Pour Jacob, dit moi qui n'est pas comme ça ? Je suis la première à aider les gens et à être nulle quand ça me touche (c'est ce qu'on appelle la loose lol) Ce chapitre concernera Charlie uniquement... Fallait bien que ça arrive... Ton procès sera dans un ou deux chapitres, j'ai plus le plan en tête *SOS je perds la boule* Leah elle me fait rire, je crois qu'elle porterais la culotte dans un couple ptdrrrr Alors figures toi qu'à l'aéroport je ne suis tombée sur personne *une chance pour eux je ne suis pas légère hihi* mais mon pilote s'appelait Robert... Oh et ma chère cousine qui fait un programme de plein air est en ce moment même où j'écris, sur la plage où a été tourné Twilight... FUCK MY LIFE mdrrrr  
2eme review : Hey miss pas Canada lol Tu sais que tes visualisations d'Emmett m'effraient un max ? Non parce que bon Emmett c'est un ours et je me suis imaginée des abeilles à la place des mouches à cause du miel *SOS l'imagination de tarée que j'ai!* Je sais je te pique ton personnage mais c'est juste un emprunt, je te rends Alice hihi. Le Canada c'est grand, beau et euh très Anglais du côté où je suis lol Je me sens trop bien ici! Il fait un peu gris depuis 2 jours mais sinon on avait un grand soleil, faudrait que je te montre des photos... Donc il me faut ton adresse mail misstinguette! J'aime ton hypothèse de fin même si c'est pas tout à fait ça xD et là tu me détestes encore plus mouahahahahahahahah Je déraille trop c'est dangeureux *Le déraillement de Laura peut provoquer des réactions secondaires que vous devriez prendre en considération avant de la lire mdrrrrrrr* J'aime bien les Jonas... Avant j'aurais dit que c'était mon groupe préféré mais bon on grandit et les goûts changent *Thanks god for that lol* Pour les chapitres, tu l'auras à temps, quand tu te réveilleras... Pour te situer j'ai 9 heures de moins que vous en Europe... A part pour ceux qui sont alignés avec l'Angleterre ça fait que 8 heures lol Bref. Je suis sur la même ligne que Los Angeles... Donc je poste le mardi soir pour que vous l'ayez le mercredi matin ;) Mais attends toi à ne pas avoir de chapitre la semaine prochaine car je ne peux pas rester longtemps sur l'ordi et j'ai déjà eu du mal pour poster celui-là... Je te fais pleins de gros poutoux canadiens!  
PS : Oui je vois ça... 869 reviews... La vache je vais jamais m'en remettre lol_

_Lapiaf8 : Merciii, j'aime bien rendre Mike lourd ;)_

_Sam : J'aime utiliser des expressions bizarres! Tu devrais être habituée lol Pour Jacob je me suis amusée et j'en ai profité pour le rendre moins idiot qu'il n'est dans le livre... Parce que je l'aime vraiment pas :$ Le mariage c'est pour le prochain chapitre, là tu vas manger du charlie hihi Merci pour tout =)_

_Alexandra : Eh oui le mariage pour le prochain chapitre... Ils sont rapides ces deux-là... lol Jacob a eu son heure de gloire je suis contente d'avoir pu le rendre attachant dans un sens... Pourtant je n'apprécie pas son personnage mais je pense qu'il a un peu le droit d'être sympa de temps en temps ;) Je te laisse donc la joie de tuer Charlie puisqu'il arrive dans ce chapitre hihi Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et pour ce qui est du sadisme, je garde ça pour les prochains chapitres mdrrrrrr =)_

_J'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde... Si ce n'est pas le cas faites-moi signe lol_

_Merci encore à tous!_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S.M. , je ne possède QUE le dvd de Remember Me sorti au Canada *Saute comme une débile*_

_Un énorme bisou à toutes mes vilaines, un gros coucou à ma Partner, j'espère que tu vas bien! Ma Binoullanette et puis ma Niouk qui me manque... Une pensée pour lui qui ne vit plus si loin... Et à Ean, celui qui m'a vendu mon téléphone Canadien et qui m'a perdu dans son sourire ravageur! ;)_

_Je tenais aussi à vous prévenir qu'il est fort possible que je ne poste pas la semaine prochaine... Pour m'avancer et pour éviter de passer trop de temps sur l'ordi lol Mais promis ce ne sera qu'une fois =) Merci de votre soutien lol_

_Situation du jour : Il y a deux jours ma cousine part en camping pour un programme scolaire... Le soir après son départ elle envoie un texto à sa mère :"Maman, Maman VITE, cours dire à Laura que je campe sur la plage où ils ont tourné TWILIGHT avec Robert Pattinson...". La question que je me pose à cette heure-ci ? Pourquoi moi ? mdrrrr_

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Shérif fais moi peur

**POV EDWARD**

A chaque moment important ou étape de nos vies, nous avions une sorte de réunion de famille, pas du même genre que celles qu'on voit dans les films mais quelque peu particulière. Lorsque j'ai décidé de revenir, lorsque Rose a eu son accident avec King, lorsqu'Alice a voulu faire designer, même lorsque j'ai intégré leur famille pour la première fois Carlisle et Esmé en avaient parlé à leurs filles. Ils ont toujours mis un point d'honneur à nous apprendre la communication, la compréhension, l'écoute et l'entraide dans notre famille.  
Ce soir, la villa de Forks se transformait en salon de discussion familiale, ce qui, je dois l'avouer, n'avait pas été fait depuis un bail. Etaient présents pour cette séance tous les membres de notre famille, ou presque : Emmett et Rose pour parler de leur mariage, Alice et Jasper, Carlisle et Esmé puis Bella et moi. Le sujet du bébé était évidemment le principal mais si je sentais que mon père voulait parler avec Bella de son futur entretien avec Charlie. Nous prenions donc tous place autour de la grande table de la salle à manger. Carlisle se tenait en bout de table, à sa droite se trouvait Esmé tandis que je me trouvais à gauche de Carlisle avec Bella à la mienne. Ma Princesse se trouvait, elle, à la droite d'Emmett qui était à celle de Rose, qui elle-même se trouvait à celle de Jaz, qui se trouvait à celle d'Alice, Alice qui était à la droite de ma mère.  
Je sentais Bella tendue à côté de moi alors je décidais de lui prendre la main sous la table et de la caresser tout doucement. Nous avions tous un léger sourire aux lèvres et en levant la tête Bella le remarqua ce qui lui permit de se détendre un temps soit peu.

- « Si nous somme réunis ici » commença Carlisle d'un ton solennel. Il n'y avait pas de doute, il était le chef de famille, un peu comme le roc des Cullen. Tout avait un peu l'air d'un soap opéra. « C'est que tout change ou du moins qu'il y a du changement dans notre famille » il souriait en regardant Bella, puis les mains d'Emmett et Rose et enfin celles de Jaz et Alice qui semblaient euphoriques ces derniers temps… Mais je crois que je n'avais pas envie de savoir quoi que ce soit. « La dernière fois que nous avons fait un conseil de famille, ce n'était pas aussi formel et Edward nous a demandé d'accepter son choix, sa Bella » Bella tournait la tête vers moi avec des soucoupes à la place des yeux alors je fis ce que je faisais de mieux, j'haussais les épaules, je lui souriais et lui pressais la main. « Aujourd'hui nous allons parler du mariage de Rose, du bébé d'Edward et du père de Bella » Il regarda Esmé qui continua, on se croyait à chaque fois dans un jeu de rôle mais tout semblait juste et normal.

- « Bon, commençons donc par Rose » elle souriait. Esmé était fière de sa grande fille. « Ton père et moi sommes très fiers de toi Rosalie Liliane Cullen. » un autre sourire maternel « Bien sûr que nous approuvons ce mariage et Emmett appartenait déjà à notre famille bien avant cette demande quelque peu inattendue » Alice riait, elle avait parié avec Esmé qu'Emmett demanderait Rose en mariage dès leur première rencontre mais ça avait loupé puisqu'Emmett n'avait pas pu sortir un son de sa bouche. « Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour tes parents Emmett, nos chers Hélène et Henry McCarty, tu es pour nous comme notre fils. Tu l'es. » Rose souriait et je devinais les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, sa main se trouvait toujours dans la grosse main d'ours d'Emmett qui rougissait et souriait comme un idiot. Voir Emmett rougir était d'ailleurs quelque chose d'extrêmement rare et je vis Bella le noter dans un coin de sa tête, j'étais sûr qu'à la moindre remarque elle allait s'en servir comme bouclier. « Les préparatifs sont déjà bien avancés et la décoration de la maison choisie, vous n'aurez donc rien à faire au moment venu. Profitez de vos derniers trois jours en tant que jeunes gens libres » Esmé fit un clin d'œil à Rosalie tandis qu'Emmett applaudissait.

- « Merci maman » souffla Rose. Ce n'était pas souvent que Rose prenait les compliments et les conseils de nos parents comme elle venait de le faire. Une nouvelle fois je m'apercevais des changements chez elle et cela me fit sourire. Ma grande sœur était redevenue la fille enthousiaste et forte qu'elle était avant toutes ces histoires. Esmé reporta son regard sur Carlisle qui acquiesça tandis que Bella s'agrippa fort à ma main comme si une sentence arrivait.

- « Edward » commença Carlisle. J'avais l'impression de retourner en arrière et en même temps de faire un bond dans le futur… Je ne me sentais plus enfant, ce qui dans mon cas était quelque chose de difficile à croire puisqu'Esmé et Carlisle s'étaient toujours évertués à me cocooner. « Ces derniers mois ont été plus ou moins mouvementés. Ta mère et moi, nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés pour toi et sans te mentir, je pense que nous avons eu très peur. Alice et Rose nous tenaient bien sûr informés de tout ce qu'il pouvait bien se passé, tant dans ta vie personnelle que professionnelle. Non pas que nous t'espionnions mais nous voulions nous assurer que tu allais bien. Nous suivions à peu près tout, que ce soit ce qui se passait avec Tanya ou lorsque Bella est entrée dans ta vie. Nous n'étions pas vraiment d'accord avec toi sur certaines choses, notamment cette relation assez tordue avec Tanya… » Ma mère le coupait immédiatement, j'aimais quand elle mettait son grain de sel un peu partout.

- « C'est une fille tout à fait charmante, Edward, ne te m'éprends pas, mais je dois t'avouer que je ne l'aimais pas du tout » malgré sa franchise, Esmé semblait gênée de l'avouer à voix haute.

- « Tu la haïssais carrément » répliqua Alice en sautillant, comme d'habitude.

- « Tu l'appelais même Vulgaro T » riait Rose. Je ne savais pas tout ça, je veux dire, je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que ma mère n'aimait pas Tanya, elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais Carlisle s'efforcer de ne pas rire alors qu'Esmé devenait toute rouge.

- « Bon ça suffit ! Revenons à notre sujet principal ! » lança Esmé, contenant son sérieux comme elle pouvait, ce qui était assez drôle.

- « Vulgaro T ? » demanda Bella à voix basse… enfin pas assez basse pour Carlisle apparemment.

- « Hum, oui. Esmé a toujours eu un petit faible pour l'Italien et les surnoms caricaturaux » riait-il.

- « Carlisle ! »

- « Oui. Euh. Pardon… Donc. Où en étais-je ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil à ma mère qui le regardait sévèrement. « Oui voilà. Nous savons que tout ça n'a pas été facile pour toi mais quand Alice nous a parlé de Bella » il appuya alors son regard sur elle et un sourire infime se dessina sur son visage. « Et puis lorsque nous sommes venus pour ton avant-première, j'avais l'impression… » Esmé lui donna alors un petit coup de coude. « Nous avions l'impression » dit-il pour se rattraper, « qu'il y avait quelque chose. C'était un peu comme si je me revoyais lors de ma rencontre avec ta mère. Malgré le fait que tu ne sois pas mon fils biologique, tu as le sang Cullen qui coule dans tes veines et j'ai très souvent l'impression de me revoir à ton âge. Je ne cache pas que nous n'étions pas rassurés en apprenant qu'Isabella était une fan. Mais quand Esmé et moi l'avons rencontré pour de bon, nous avons compris et maintenant l'annonce du bébé… »

- « C'est magnifique » souffla Esmé et Carlisle inclina sa tête pour qu'elle continue. « Elizabeth et Edward Senior seraient extrêmement fiers de toi Edward. Nous sommes extrêmement fiers de toi et je suis très pressée de jouer les grands-mères poules avec ce petit bout de chou » Elle pointa d'un doigt tout remuant le ventre de Bella avec les larmes aux yeux. Un peu comme moi. A ce moment précis, je crois que mes parents biologiques me manquaient énormément. Non pas dans un sens parental comme on le penserait mais plutôt pour qu'ils voient d'eux-mêmes à quel point Esmé et Carlisle étaient importants pour moi. A quel point ils avaient fait de moi la personne que j'étais aujourd'hui et à quel point j'étais chanceux d'avoir de tels parents.

- « Si on s'y met on va tous chialer comme des madeleines » riait Emmett, sans doute pour essayer d'alléger la conversation. « Aïeuh ! Mais Rosinette ! » s'exclama-t-il alors que Rosalie lui administrait ses fameuses pichenettes sur la tête. « D'ailleurs, en parlant de madeleines, il ne vous resterait pas une part de ce délicieux gâteau au chocolat d'hier soir Esmé ? » et hop une deuxième claque « Mais Rosie ! Tu vas m'abîmer tous mes neurones si ça continue ! »

- « Pour ce qu'il en reste de ceux-là » souffla-t-elle avec un regard d'excuse vers nous.

- « Tu trouveras le gâteau dans le réfrigérateur Emmett » dit Esmé avec un petit sourire. Et aussitôt cette phrase prononcée, aussitôt Emmett courut littéralement vers la cuisine comme un enfant pour revenir les mains pleines de victuailles en tout genre.

- « Emmett ! »

- « Mais nom d'un cornichon Rosinette c'est pas ma faute si j'ai besoin de calories après ce que tu me fais faire ! » il lui fit un clin d'œil qui eut don de nous faire exploser de rire mais aussi qui eut le don de lui faire prendre une autre claque derrière la tête.

- « Emmett fermes-là ! » gronda-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant.

- « Rosiiiiie » chouina-t-il, avant d'être coupé par Carlisle.

- « Peu importe » dit Carlisle. « Nous voulions juste que tu saches à quel point nous sommes fiers de vous deux » mon père de bien des manières me frappa gentiment le dos puis regarda ma Bella souriante et émue. La grossesse lui faisait faire de drôles de choses. Autres que les cauchemars, elle avait tendance à toujours avoir les yeux brillants à n'importe quelle émotion qui la traversait.

- « Merci papa » chuchotais-je, et je savais que Carlisle comprendrait la signification de ce mot. Bella me regarda avec appréhension, je pressais sa main doucement. C'était un peu notre moyen de communiquer. J'avais besoin de la rassurer, de lui dire que tout allait bien désormais.

**POV BELLA**

Je n'étais pas de nature stressée, enfin si, j'étais d'une nature extrêmement stressée. Mais je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant de stress de ma vie qu'à ce moment précis. Cette réunion familiale était totalement différente de la vie que je menais à Phoenix avec Renée et l'attention que les parents d'Edward nous donnaient me faisait réaliser à quel point chaque famille et chaque personne sont différentes. Être au cœur d'une famille comme celle-là me montrait à quel point ma famille me manquait. Que ce soit ma mère, aussi déjantée qu'elle soit, mon beau-père Phil qui a toujours le mot pour me faire sourire et enfin mon père. Charlie n'était pas le père idéal mais des souvenirs de nos moments passés ensemble me rendaient mélancolique du temps où nous pouvions partager des choses. Sauf que ces choses sont au passé, que mon père, ou du moins ce qui me sert de géniteur, ne voulait pas jouer son rôle et que lorsque je vois quelque chose qui se raccroche à lui j'avais l'impression de sombrer dans une espèce de film d'horreur où mon stress monte en flèche et où mon bébé est en danger.  
Même si mes pensées se bousculent dans ma tête, j'ai conscience qu'Edward me presse doucement la main, qu'il est là près de moi pour me rappeler que je ne suis pas toute seule. Cette famille est en quelque sorte la mienne. Esmé me regarde avec tant de compassion et d'amour que ça m'en donne le tournis. Carlisle, lui a le regard d'un père inquiet, le genre de regard que j'aurais voulu apercevoir dans les yeux de Charlie. En me retournant un peu pour regarder la pièce je me rends compte que Rose, Em', Jaz et Alice ne sont plus là.

- « Où sont-ils tous passés ? »

- « Ils voulaient nous laisser un peu tranquille » me répondit Esmé avec un léger sourire.

- « Oh… » et voilà comment passé d'un état de stress inquiétant à un état de stress total me faisant voir des petits points noirs devant les yeux et tourner la tête.

_- « 37,5 de température et 12 de tension. Activité cérébrale normale, RAS au niveau des signes vitaux… Reviens-nous vite »_

- « Bella ? Bella mon cœur ? » la voix d'Edward me ramène comme sur terre.

- « Je suis désolée j'ai eu comme un étourdissement… Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez dit à propos de ma tension ? » le regard d'Edward devint inquiet et je sus immédiatement que quelque chose clochait.

- « Nous n'avons rien dit Princesse. Est-ce que tu as mal à la tête ? »

- « Non… Je me sentais juste étourdie »

- « Ce doit être un manque de glucose. Esmé peux-tu ramener à Bella un sucre ainsi qu'un verre d'eau fraîche s'il te plaît ? » Esmé opina légèrement de la tête alors qu'Edward mettait sa main son mon ventre.

- « Bella ? »

- « T'en fais pas ça va, juste un peu de surmenage rien de bien flagrant » dis-je en lui souriant. Edward était trop inquiet, il se préoccupait vraiment de moi. Pas que je n'en avais pas l'habitude. Renée le faisait souvent lorsqu'elle n'avait rien à faire et puis Angela était là aussi.

- « Tu viens de faire comme un malaise alors je pense que j'ai raison de m'inquiéter. Que ce soit pour la femme que j'aime ou pour notre enfant » il se pencha sur mon ventre et l'embrassa. Un de ses grands délires du moment. « Hello petit bébé, sois sage avec ta maman elle est un peu fatiguée en ce moment. Il faut que tu te tiennes correctement » Seulement là c'était différent. Il lui parlait comme si le minuscule fœtus pouvait comprendre. Enfin minuscule pas vraiment. J'avais tellement mangé ces derniers temps que j'avais déjà pris presque trois kilos, du jamais vu selon Carlisle, une bénédiction selon Esmé.

- « Tu sais qu'il ne t'entend pas » dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux. Carlisle nous observait mais ne disait rien, après tout des moments comme ça ne pouvaient être interrompus pas vrai ?

- « Il ou elle me comprend parfaitement et j'aimerais juste qu'il ou elle prenne soin de sa maman » dit-il en se relevant et en m'embrassant tendrement. Les baisers d'Edward étaient devenus, depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse, une sorte de drogue. J'étais si accro à la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, la chaleur de sa bouche qui entre en contact avec la mienne. Ses baisers étaient sucrés, un peu comme du miel ou du sirop d'érable en très petite quantité. J'entendais Esmé s'affairer en cuisine mais je n'arrivais à me concentrer que sur la douceur d'Edward, sa pression légère sur ma main pendant notre baiser, son haleine mentholé mêlée à cet arrière goût de cigarette.

- « Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de fumer » dis-je en coupant le baiser. Edward devint rouge et Carlisle étouffa un rire digne des Cullen.

- « Je… J'y arrive pas. Avec Charlie et le bébé. Je préfère fumer que cauchemarder » dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. A ce moment-là, Esmé refit son entrée avec un grand verre d'eau, un verre de jus d'orange, un sucre et une part de cheesecake aux blueberrys. Elle était vraiment très protectrice. Comme une mère.

- « Voilà Bella. Je pense qu'il faut aussi que tu manges un petit peu après cette folle journée » elle me fit ce sourire si rassurant qu'on pourrait s'abandonner totalement.

- « Merci beaucoup » elle déposa le tout devant moi, puis Carlisle prit la parole.

- « Bella. Je pense que nous allons devoir discuter de ta santé et donc de Charlie. » A l'évocation de ce nom ma main se crispa sur celle d'Edward et d'une caresse de son pouce j'essayais de me reprendre. « Je suis conscient » Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil à Esmé qui ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux. « Je veux dire, nous sommes conscients de ne pas être tes parents mais nous te considérons comme quelqu'un de la famille à part entière et je pense, nous pensons, que cette histoire avec Charlie ne convient ni au bébé ni à toi. Tes cauchemars ainsi que tes crises d'angoisse ne sont pas bonnes. Nous savons aussi que le monde dans lequel tu as été projetée sans vraiment le vouloir, est un monde compliqué un peu comme une jungle. Nous le savons parce que nous vivons chaque moment avec Edward et les filles. En tant que médecin, je ne trouve pas cela normal d'avoir tant de crises et tant de mal à dormir paisiblement la nuit. A un tel niveau de grossesse tu ne peux pas te permettre de prendre un tel risque. Si j'avais eu une patiente telle que toi, je lui aurais conseillé d'aller voir quelqu'un. Mais tu es comme ma fille. Enfin tu vas bientôt le devenir si j'ai bien compris » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. « Seulement, nous connaissons tous le problème et je pense qu'il est temps que tu le résolve. Non seulement pour toi, mais aussi pour l'enfant que tu portes. » Il me regarda d'un air à la fois sévère et compatissant. « Charlie est d'accord pour te rencontrer quand tu le souhaites, à l'endroit que tu désires et avec Edward. Bella, je sais que cette situation est compliquée mais il est temps que tu discutes avec ton père. Pour de bon. »

Il pencha sa tête comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il avait terminé, pour me donner le feu vert de répondre mais l'angoisse de ces derniers jours remontaient à la surface pour devenir une masse énorme dans mon cœur. C'était comme si parler à mon père était quelque chose de si impossible et de si horrible que mon cœur allait exploser rien qu'à cette idée. Le sentiment d'insécurité que j'avais tendance à repousser s'insinuait en moi comme une sorte de poison qu'on ne pouvait pas contrôler. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer comme si quelqu'un m'empêchait de respirer. Seulement tout ça n'était que dans ma tête, enfin quelque chose comme ça. J'essayais alors de me concentrer sur le pouce d'Edward qui effectuait quelques cercles sur la paume de ma main. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer ce que ce simple geste me faisait mais c'est comme si Edward arrivait à insuffler une espèce de calme en moi, comme un vent qui balayait mon corps et qui détendait chaque muscle de mon corps. Je me rappelais de chaque livre que j'avais lu, de presque chaque mot qui décrivait ce sentiment. Mais en réalité aucun n'était assez fort, aucun ne montrait la véritable réalité. Edward était de loin trop bien pour moi. Même avec ses défauts, même sentant la cigarette, il était pour moi comme l'être parfait qu'on imagine dans les contes de fée enfin même mieux en fait. C'est comme si il était fait pour moi, comme si il avait été fait dans la même série de moules que moi.

- « Bella mon cœur ? » la voix d'Edward traduisait son expression inquiète et mon cœur se serra à l'idée que j'étais responsable de cette inquiétude.

- « Je ne sais pas trop » avouais-je tout bas. J'avais honte de ne pas être à la hauteur de cette famille. Je ne les méritais pas.

- « Tu sais que je ne te laisserais pas seule »

- « Je sais bien mais… »

- « Il ne te rejettera pas. Pas cette fois. Il a promis » ses yeux étaient suppliants et moi je me retrouvais perdue.

- « Promis ? » demandais-je, surprise. Carlisle devança Edward pour me répondre.

- « Nous nous sommes permis de l'appeler avec Edward. Il a promis de bien se comporter Bella. Un seul coup de fil à son bureau et il vient ici. »

- « Ici ? Comme ici et maintenant ? » Edward avait du pressentir ça car il me serra fort dans ses bras en me chuchotant des mots tendres à l'oreille.

- « Bella il ne va rien te faire, il n'est même pas encore prévenu. Si tu ne veux pas je ne te forcerais pas. Seulement, il faut que tu penses un peu au bébé. Je ne suis pas sûre que Bella junior apprécie ce stress » ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

- « Bella junior hein ? » je ne pouvais pas ne pas sourire. Il m'adressa ce sourire en coin que j'aimais tant, comme lors de notre première rencontre et je me sentis un peu plus confiante. « Vas-y » lui dis-je, plus confiante que je ne pensais.

- « Tu es sûre ? »

- « Fais-le tant que je me sens prête » Carlisle avait déjà attrapé le téléphone. Il composa le numéro et donna le combiné à Edward. Il attendit le temps que ça sonne puis on entendit comme un grésillement de l'autre côté du fil.

- « … »

- « Le chef Swan s'il vous plaît »

- « … »

- « Son beau-fils. Edward. Il attend mon appel »

- « … »

- « Merci » Edward me regardait minutieusement, attendant sans doute un excès de panique mais bizarrement rien n'arrivait. « Chef Swan ? Ici Edward Cullen »

- « … »

- « Dans une demi-heure ? »

- « … »

- « Bien. On vous attend » il pressa le bouton pour éteindre le téléphone puis se tourna vers moi pour m'étreindre et m'embrasser. Sa bouche se fit rassurante. Après tout qu'avais-je à craindre alors qu'Edward et mon bébé étaient là ? Qu'avais-je à craindre quand mon futur se tenait près de moi ?

**POV CHARLIE**

_Hate me – Blue October_

- « Brian, je dois y aller, je te laisse le bureau. Appelles-moi si il y a le moindre problème »

- « Pas de problèmes Chef Swan »

Je pris ma veste d'uniforme, ma ceinture où se trouvait mon flingue et marchais vers la sortie du poste de police. D'un pas assuré je me dirigeais vers ma voiture. Assuré, enfin en apparences.

_I have to block out thoughts of you, so I don't lose my head  
(Je dois bloquer les pensées que j'ai de toi, pour ne pas perdre la tête)_

_And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face ?  
(Et tu ne diras jamais que tu m'aimes juste pour le balancer en plein visage ?)_

_They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed_  
_(Elles m'envahissent comme un cafard laissant ses œufs dans mon lit)_

_Dropping little reels of tape, to remind me that I'm alone_  
_(Faisant tomber des bobines de films, pour me rappeler que je suis seul)_

_Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home_  
_(Jouer des films dans ma tête qui rendent un porno une place telle que la maison)_

_There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain_  
_(Mon orgueil prend feu, Mon cerveau saigne)_

_An ounce of peace is all I want for you, Will you never call again?_  
_(Une once de paix est tout ce que je désire pour toi, Rappelleras-tu de nouveau ?)_

_And will you never try to reach me, it is I that wanted space_  
_(Et tu n'essaieras jamais de me joindre, en réalité c'est moi qui voulais de l'espace)_

J'avais essayé de rentrer en contact avec Bella depuis que j'avais appris sa grossesse mais je tombais seulement sur Carlisle Cullen ou Esmé Cullen. Ces gens étaient admirables. Trop admirables à mon goût mais leur casier était vierge et leur comportement irréprochable. Cependant j'éprouvais un certain ressentiment à l'égard des Cullen. Leur perfection me donnait mal au crâne, leur comportement me donnait de l'urticaire comme je n'avais jamais eu.

_Hate me today  
(Détestes-moi aujourd'hui)_

_Hate me tomorrow_  
_(Détestes-moi demain)_

_Hate me for all the things i didnt do for you_  
_(Détestes-moi pour toutes les choses que je n'ai pas fait pour toi)_

_Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow_  
_(Détestes-moi de toutes les manières possibles, les moyens ouais difficiles à avaler)_

_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_  
_(Détestes-moi pour enfin voir ce qui est bon pour toi)_

Mon métier de flic m'avait endurci, encore plus qu'avant et le fait de savoir ma fille unique dans les pattes de ces pseudos starlettes pleines de tunes que je n'aurais jamais, me répugnait au plus haut point. Renée était partie à cause de ça à l'époque. Elle en avait marre de mon caractère de cochon mais aussi du peu d'argent qui rentrait chez nous. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer, je n'avais pas fait d'efforts. Même pour Bella. Je sentais la vitesse du cruiser augmenter au fur et à mesure que j'appuyais sur l'accélérateur, et le dégoût de moi-même augmentait en même temps.

___I'm sober now for 3 whole months, it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
(Je suis sobre depuis 3 mois, c'est un progrès que j'ai fait grâce à toi)_

_The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again_  
_(La seule chose qui nous a toujours déchiré est la seule chose que je ne toucherai pas à nouveau)_

_In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night_  
_(En un sens maladif, je tiens à te remercier de m'avoir soutenu jusqu'à tard dans la nuit)_

_While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight_  
_(Alors que j'étais occupé à mener des guerres contre moi-même, tu as essayé d'arrêter le combat)_

_You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate_  
_(Tu n'a jamais douté de mes opinions déformées sur des choses comme la haine suicidaire)_

_You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take_  
_(Tu m'as fait me complimenter quand il était beaucoup trop difficile de continuer)_

_So I'll drive so fucking far away that I'll never cross your mind_  
_(Donc, je vais conduire foutrement loin que je ne retraverserais ton esprit)_

_And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind_  
_(Et faire tout ce qu'il faut de par ton cœur pour me laisser derrière)_

Comment avais-je pu faire ça à ma fille ? Ma fille unique qui plus est. Comment avais-je pu jouer au mec égoïste ? Alors que les questions trottaient dans ma tête comme tourneraient les aiguilles d'une montre à vitesse accélérée, j'atteignais la villa où avaient élu domicile les Cullen. Cette grande maison les représentait parfaitement : la beauté, la générosité des formes, l'ouverture sur la nature et sur les autres. En réalité ça me foutait foutrement hors de moi. J'avais les nerfs en pelote et je me retrouvais à jalouser cette famille si jolie tant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur ! J'étais terriblement en colère de voir ma fille, mon bébé, entrer dans ce cercle familial parce qu'elle y découvrira des personnes si exceptionnelles que je paraîtrais comme le dernier des imbéciles. Certes je n'étais pas le père de l'année, mais bon dieu ce que mon cœur me brûlait rien qu'à l'idée de voir ma fille évoluer dans ce monde avec ces gens.

_Hate me today  
(Détestes-moi aujourd'hui)_

_Hate me tomorrow_  
_(Détestes-moi demain)_

_Hate me for all the things i didnt do for you_  
_(Détestes-moi pour toutes les choses que je n'ai pas fait pour toi)_

_Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow_  
_(Détestes-moi de toutes les manières possibles, les moyens ouais difficiles à avaler)_

_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_  
_(Détestes-moi pour enfin voir ce qui est bon pour toi)_

Je tentais de respirer quelque peu avant de sortir du cruiser. Les lumières étaient allumées et je pouvais avoir une vue totale de leur salon. Ce que j'y vis me brisa en deux. Je le méritais, j'en avais totalement conscience. Mais voir Bella et son nouvel amoureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme si le monde n'existait pas, tout ça signait mon arrêt de mort. Elle n'avait pas besoin de moi. Cette discussion n'était pas plus pour elle que pour moi. Elle ne voulait pas faire la paix, elle le faisait pour lui. Pour cet homme qui semblait être une partie importante de sa vie. Pour un homme qui était tout le contraire de son imbécile de père.

___And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
(Et avec le cœur lourd, je te dis au revoir et te fais signe)_

_Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made_  
_(Combattant les ombres dans la rue pour chaque erreur que j'avais fait)_

_And like a baby boy I never was a man_  
_(Et comme un petit garçon je n'ai jamais été un homme)_

_Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hands_  
_(Jusqu'à ce que j'ai vu tes yeux bleus pleurer et je tenais ton visage dans mes mains)_

_And then I fell down yelling "make it go away" just make a smile_  
_(Et puis je suis tombé en criant «faire la disparaître» juste pour te faire sourire)_

_Come back and shine just like it used to be_  
_(Reviens et brille comme à ton habitude)_

_And then she whispered "How could you do this to me?"_  
_(Et puis elle a murmuré: «Comment peux-tu me faire ça? »)_

Je voulais m'enfuir, prendre mes jambes à mon cou comme ces idiots dans la forêt qui craignent les ours. Mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur cette petite femme au visage en forme de cœur. Ses cheveux caramel brillaient à la lueur de la lune et mon estomac fit un bond, il se tordit et l'envie irrépressible de vomir monta en moi, comme si je n'étais pas propre à l'intérieur, comme si le venin de mes actions consumait tout mon être.

_Hate me today  
(Détestes-moi aujourd'hui)_

_Hate me tomorrow_  
_(Détestes-moi demain)_

_Hate me for all the things i didnt do for you_  
_(Détestes-moi pour toutes les choses que je n'ai pas fait pour toi)_

_Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow_  
_(Détestes-moi de toutes les manières possibles, les moyens ouais difficiles à avaler)_

_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_  
_(Détestes-moi pour enfin voir ce qui est bon pour toi)_

Elle me fit signe et mes pieds bougeaient d'eux-mêmes. Son visage montrait la chaleur, la gentillesse, de quoi retourner mon estomac encore plus.

- « Chef Swan »

- « Madame Cullen »

- « Esmé »

- « Hein hein » je n'aimais pas être trop intime avec les gens, surtout pas avec des gens que je considérais comme des ennemis.

- « Allez-y doucement avec Bella » me dit-elle en me dirigeant vers le salon où Bella et Edward m'attendait

_For you  
(Pour toi)_

_For you_  
_(Pour toi)_

_For you  
(Pour toi)_

- « Bonsoir » me dit Edward doucement.

- « Edward… Bella »

- « Charlie » les yeux de Bella n'avaient pas quitté le sol, ou du moins elle regardait sa main, jointe à celle d'Edward.

- « Vous n'avez qu'à vous installer, j'ai mis quelques gâteaux et Bella je t'ai mis un verre de lait, je sais que tu détestes ça mais tu dois en boire ma chérie » j'étais exaspéré par la manière dont elle parlait à ma fille. A croire qu'elle s'était élue elle-même sa mère, c'était presque au dessus de mes forces.

- « Merci Esmé »

La petite femme quitta la salle et nous nous installâmes tous les trois à table. Esmé ferma la porte coulissante se trouvant entre la cuisine et le salon. Edward et Bella se mirent à l'autre bout de la table, à l'opposé de moi, un peu comme si j'avais la peste. J'enrageais intérieurement mais le regard dur d'Edward sur moi, contrastant avec le regard doux qu'il portait à Bella me fit froid dans le dos et j'essayais comme je pouvais de me calmer.

- « Alors ? » demandais-je comme pour cesser cette bataille intérieure.

- « Alors quoi ? » répliqua Bella d'un ton assez cinglant.

- « Tu m'as téléphoné »

- « Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur si tu veux tout savoir ! » pour la première fois depuis que j'avais passé le pas de la porte, elle posa ses yeux sur moi et j'y vis toute la haine que j'avais peur de voir. Ses yeux chocolat, semblables aux miens, envoyaient tant d'éclairs et de fureur.

- « Bella… » tempéra Edward, interrompant notre bataille silencieuse.

- « Pardon » souffla-t-elle. « On a besoin de mettre au clair certaines choses » me dit-elle, toujours sans me regarder directement.

- « Quelles choses Bella ? » elle releva sa tête et je vis qu'elle était encore plus furieuse. Alors quoi ?

- « Oh attends laisses-moi réfléchir ? Mon vingtième anniversaire par exemple, le soir où tu es arrivé totalement déchenillé par l'alcool ou encore les deux ans d'absence ou alors ces accusations de ne pas prendre de tes nouvelles alors que tu es celui qui n'en prend pas ? » je vis sa main se serrer sur celle d'Edward et le rouge lui monter à la figure.

- « Bella on fait tous des erreurs dans la vie… »

- « Et l'erreur c'est moi ? Je suis ton erreur Charlie pas vrai ? » Edward pressa son épaule pour qu'elle ne se lève pas et elle mit son autre main sur son ventre, comme pour protéger l'être qu'elle portait, elle le protégeait de moi, ce qui me mit comme hors de moi.

- « Ne dis pas d'âneries ! » elle commençait à m'échauffer les oreilles. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas si simple ! »

- « Pas si simple ? Parce que tu penses que vivre sans son père c'est simple ? Que supporter ses regards haineux m'apporte quelque chose ? »

- « Je ne te hais pas ! »

- « Tu mens ! »

- « Baisses d'un ton jeune fille ! »

- « Pardon ? Baisser d'un ton ? Et en quel honneur ? »

- « Je suis ton père ! »

- « Faux ! Tu es mon géniteur, celui qui m'a conçu mais pour mériter le titre de père il faudrait avant tout que tu sois présent ! »

- « Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça ! » élevais-je le ton en tapant sur la table.

- « Ça suffit ! » Edward s'était levé aussi. « Nous sommes ici pour parler calmement. Bella ne peut pas être anxieuse comme ça indéfiniment, ça nuit au bébé Princesse ! »

- « Oh parce que JE suis celui qui la rend anxieuse ? » là c'était trop, j'allais me faire ce petit merdeux !

- « Ne lèves pas le ton sur Edward ! »

- « C'est ça protèges ta starlette plutôt que ton père ! Tu es bien comme ta mère ! »

- « Oh non Charlie ne recommences pas avec Renée ! Ce n'est pas MA faute si tout est fini ! Tu es celui qui l'a fait fuir ! TU as fait trop d'erreurs ! »

- « Bella… »

- « Non ! Y'en a marre de prendre des gants ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne t'appelle pas cher P.A.P.A ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi ta vue me donne de l'angoisse et la nausée ? C'est juste parce que tu penses être si parfait ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est le rôle de père ! »

- « Parce que tu sais ce que c'est d'être parent ? » elle commençait vraiment à m'énerver.

- « Pas encore mais je compte donner à mon fils toutes les raisons du monde d'apprécier une véritable famille et de véritables valeurs ! »

- « Des valeurs Bella ? Ta mère ne sait rien faire ! »

- « Ma mère ne m'a pas abandonné ! Ma mère payait les factures pour pouvoir me donner un toit ! Ma mère, aussi gauche et immature qu'elle soit, m'a appris à aimer ! » ma petite fille se mit à pleurer si fort que je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit, je courus vers elle et la pris dans mes bras pour la consoler, comme lorsqu'elle était petite. Edward me laissa faire.

- « Je suis tellement désolé Bella ! Pardonnes-moi ! » c'était comme une plainte qui était restée coincée là une éternité.

- « Lâches-moi » pleura-t-elle.

- « Je ne peux pas Bella »

- « Lâches-moi ou je te fais me lâcher » sa voix était engorgée de colère et de tristesse.

- « Pitié » murmurais-je contre ses cheveux, sentant mes larmes s'échapper.

- « Ne m'obliges pas »

Je me détachais d'elle et revis ce regard noir de colère. Cependant quelque chose avait changé. Elle osait me regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

- « Je te demande de partir »

- « Mais… »

- « Chef Swan »

- « Bas les pattes Edwin » je me tournais vers Bella.

- « Donnes moi du temps » me demanda-t-elle.

- « Je n'en ai pas » lui répondis-je.

- « Alors tant pis » elle regarda Edward et sortit sans même un regard vers moi. Je restais là comme un idiot. J'avais envie de mourir et en même temps de jouir de cette douleur que je méritais.

- « Vous devriez rentrer chez vous » je levais mes yeux vers ce jeune homme, qui semblait inquiet. « Je prendrais soin d'elle chef »

- « Je n'en doute pas » j'avais besoin d'une bière. Ou peut-être même d'un pack de bière.

- « Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

- « C'était perdu d'avance »

- « Elle vous pardonnera »

- « Quand ? »

- « Un jour »

- « Est-ce que ce sera suffisant ? »

- « Je ne sais pas » me dit-il honnêtement.

- « Alors prenez soin de ma Princesse d'accord ? »

- « Je n'avais pas besoin que vous me le demandiez »

Je tournais les talons, tel un automate. Au moins, Bella avait entendu mes excuses. Peut-être me pardonnera-t-elle un jour de mon manque de côté paternel, peut-être qu'un jour elle me donnera une chance de me rattraper. Mais pour l'instant, la seule personne qui ne me décevra pas sera ma bonne bouteille de whisky avec une bonne dose de bière.


	35. Ultime

_Amis du mois d'Octobre, vive Rob! Bon ok celle-là elle craint du boudin ;)_

_Comment allez-vous ?_

_Je voulais vraiment vous remercier pour cette patience et cette gentillesse qui vous caractérisent tous autant que vous êtes (enfin plutôt TOUTES autant que vous êtes lol). Vos reviews sont vraiment fantastiques et je m'y crois presque... Enfin ma couleur pivoine y croit beaucoup surtout. Merci à vous d'avoir attendu ce chapitre... Je préfère vous prévenir, les choses étranges arrivent... Alors bon n'ayez crainte, posez-vous des questions mais pas trop et tout ira bien..._

_Ce chapitre est le 34eme... Ce qui signifie qu'il ne reste plus que 6 chapitres et un épilogue (déjà écrit au trois quart...). L'aventure va bientôt prendre fin et ça me fout les boules lol_

_Merci donc pour toutes vos reviews!_

_Réponses aux non-inscrits : _

_Anne Laure : BONJOUUUUR lol Des fois je sors des phrases bizarres je l'avoue :p J'aime bien jouer sur les mots et mettre un peu d'humour dans ce cocktail... Parce qu'on est ici pour se détendre pas vrai ? J'ai envie que cette histoire soit un peu comme un bon livre qu'on apprécie... Bon après faut du talent donc mdrrr Pour Charlie c'est une longue histoire... Ce père est un homme abîmé avant tout... Il a ses raisons et elles ne sont pas forcément bonnes, de plus il est assez spécial, il ne pense pas vraiment par lui-même (ce qui est son principal problème on doit se le dire) mais c'est Charlie... Ici tout se passe bien, il fait vraiment très beau s'en est fou! Je bronze et on est au mois d'Octobre hihi Ma cousine a eu de la chance mais j'ai eu la chance d'aller à Vancouver (je vais mettre un petit mot à la fin de mes réponses ici pour expliquer à tout le monde ;) Te fais des bisous sur ton île et au fait : j'adore tes romans lol Merci encore =)_

_Majea : Je crois que je suis morte de rire en lisant ta review... Une personne que je connais dirait : Charlie est un homme, voilà pourquoi il est comme ça... Moi je dirais une nouvelle fois qu'il est juste perturbé et abîmé par une vie dont on ne connaît pas tous les tenants et les aboutissements... Il ressemble plus à une caricature de l'enfoiré de père qu'autre chose je dois bien l'avouer lol Merci pour ta review et t'en fais pas pour Bella ;)_

_Louisa : Bienvenue tout d'abord lol et merci beaucoup pour ta review. Charlie n'est pas alcoolique... Disons juste qu'à ce moment-là il n'a personne autour de lui... Il est seul et se sent nul alors sa seule compagnie ne sera que la bouteille... Cependant il n'est pas alcoolique ;)_

_Alexandra : AAAAAAAAA lol je crois qu'avec ce chapitre, tu vas me haïr car je me trouve sadique à certains moments... 2 moments pour être exact... Mais ça fait partie des trucs bizarres alors bon lol me frappe pas pitié :p J'aime bien que mes expressions vous marquent autant... ça fait plaisir parce que c'est involontaire des fois lol Je suis un monstre des expressions niaises lol Charlie... Mwarf... Comme je l'ai dit précédemment il est juste paumé... Merci pour ton soutien en tout cas et hihi à ta prochaine review... Oh, et j'adore le surnom :p_

_Ma tite demoiselle qui m'a trop manqué de la mort qui tue même les rats (oui parce que les rats sont chiants à tuer et qu'il faut de la mort aux rats mouahahaha... *sors en courant tellement c'était pourri lol) : Comme d'hab une récap de tes nombreuses reviews, mais avant ça je voulais te remercier et puis te faire un énorme poutoux parce que mine de rien t'es la meilleure... Tes messages me font vraiment trop plaisir et tes encouragements me font trop pensé à ceux d'une véritable amie (c'est rare de nos jours), t'es ma tite chouchoute (même si j'aime autant les autres), t'es un ptit rayon de soleil rien qu'à toi alors MILLE MERCIS 3  
1ere review : Bella est normale... Mais ça fait partie des incohérences qui devraient peut être te faire comprendre ce qu'il se passe. *Mdrrrrrrrrrrr le coup du t'entends des voix... Ah bah tiens bizarre moi aussi lol* Et non Edward n'est pas un extraterrestre même si il est incroyablement presque parfait lol *Et puis un extraterrestre c'est pas vert dans l'histoire ? Beurk un Edward vert et gluant en mode flubber mdrrrr* J'ai bien aimé entrer dans la tête de Charlie... Il est fou je me suis sentie chez moi lol *Qu'on lui couuuuupe la tête... :p* Ensuite pour le gâteau au chocolat d'Emmett il est parti par chronopost... Tu l'as eu ? Oh tu trouveras peut être un bout de dent d'Em' car il a fallu que je lui arrache de la bouche *mdrrrr c'est crado* Poutoux lol  
2eme review : Tu me fais trop rire! Tu n'es pas à la bourre... Regardes, moi je le suis un max... Je sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir lol En plus c'est bientôt la fin et plus ça va plus j'ai d'inspiration... Mes chapitres vont finir à plus de 15 pages word si ça continue *SOS* hihi Moi non plus je ne connais pas de Mike malgré le fait que je l'ai rencontré en vrai lors de la convention mdrrr il m'a fait mourir de rire... Et à choisir entre lui et Taylor... Nannnnnn je blague lol BREF! J'aime bien mon SOS! Pourquoi tu l'aime pas ? *pleure de toute son âme...* L'hypothèse de cette review n'est pas trop mal... C'est tiède tout ça... mdrrr le jeu des années 60... "Dis moi chaud ou froid ?" mdrrr Arf je voulais t'envoyer une photo mais après avoir vu le coup des fléchettes euh bah on va éviter... Pauvre papier! *Compose la lutte contre les méchants fléchetteurs de papier...* **Ptdrrr Fléchetteurs quoi! La loose**  
3eme review : Moi je dis tu vas battre ton record de review en peu de temps lol  
4eme review : Et le gagnant est ... MA TITE MADEMOISELLE lol Grâce à toi je vais attérir à 1000 avant même de m'en rendre compte... La vache j'ai même pas regardé où j'en étais c'est trop la loose lol Je déraille mais avoues que c'est trop marrant ? mdrrrr *en même temps j'arrive à me faire rire toute seule... C'est grave docteur ? ... Appelles Carlisle on sait jamais :p* Euh dans ces cas là je pense que mentionner Lorie n'est pas très euh... Enfin bref prie pour que personne n'est lu :p Alors par contre tu me parles d'une adresse mais j'en vois aucune... Faut que tu me passes ton msn si tu veux des photos, des vrais lol  
5eme review : J'espère que tu as pas relu le chapitre 5 fois sinon j'ai peur pour toi *en mode replay lol* Le Canada c'est magnifique! Merci pour toute tes reviews, t'es extra! ET OUI MA TITE DEMOISELLE EST EXTRAAAAAAAAAA mdrrrr énormes poutoux canadiens! 3_

_Lapiaf : Bella a effectivement eu du courage... Elle le fait pour son bébé et aussi pour Edward, mais surtout pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle n'est pas une mauvaise personne et qu'elle peut essayer d'améliorer les choses comme la grande personne qu'elle doit être ;) Merci pour ta review =)_

_SAM : hihi je suis super contente que ça t'ait autant plu! Merciiii beaucoup =)_

_Voilà! Encore merci à tous!_

_Juste une dernière chose : certains me demandent comment ça se passe au Canada pour moi... Eh bien c'est super... Je suis un peu perdue, enfin je cherche mes repères mais j'avance en anglais lol Je suis partie une semaine entière à Vancouver... Binou sur mes talons lol Bien sûr je pouvais pas être tranquille ... Figurez-vous que j'ai croiser l'acteur qui joue Quil et celui qui joue Felix... Non mais ils m'ont suivi ou quoi ? mdrrrr Bien sûr la pivoine que je suis à rougit et à eu un arrêt sur image en pleine rue alors qu'eux ils vaquaient à leurs occupations (marcher pour Quil, d'ailleurs il était avec quelqu'un mdrrr et puis prendre à manger à emporter pour Felix mdrrrr) Voilà lol La France me manque mais pas trop, juste mes amis..._

_Citation du jour : "I think I was falling in love with Marlena... As much as I felt something for Rosie, the elephant" Jacob Jankiwski... Water for Elephants_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais pas l'histoire hihi_

_Un énorme bisou à ceux qui comptent 3_

_Bonne lecture =)_

_

* * *

_

Ultime

**POV BELLA**

Il faisait si froid dans cet endroit que mon nez était tout rouge et mes pieds semblaient collés au sol, comme paralysés. Forks n'était pas l'endroit idéal en ce début de mois de Décembre. Cependant les couleurs et la lumière étaient magnifiques. Un peu comme dans l'univers féérique de noël. Esmé adorait prendre des photos du paysage ou autre, ce qui déplaisait à Jenks lorsque nous tournions le film mais Esmé était une femme belle et intelligente alors il lui passait à peu près tout. Edward et moi le soupçonnions d'entretenir une admiration secrète pour elle, ce qui bien sûr rendait Edward fou de rage alors que Carlisle en riait. Il disait que cela prouvait de son bon goût et de son extraordinaire chance d'avoir une femme telle que la sienne.  
Je m'échauffais sur place afin de me préparer à tourner et aussi de me réchauffer pour ne pas trembler à l'écran. Edward n'était pas loin, dans la neige, avec pas plus qu'un simple pull sur les épaules, il m'impressionnait parce qu'il ne semblait pas être atteint par ce froid glacial.

L'avantage pour moi, dans ce genre de situation arctique, était mon ventre qui ressemblait plus à une pastèque qu'à autre chose. Il me tenait chaud. Je grossissais à vue d'œil, ce qui inquiétait quelque peu Carlisle, enfin ce qu'il ne savait pas, en tant que médecin personnel et attitré, était la multitude de nourriture que je consommais chaque jour. Edward ronchonnait un peu mais il était de mèche avec moi, répondant à chacun de mes besoins, cédant à chacun de mes caprices comme un fidèle homme parfait. Je ne blâmerais personne pour cette prise de poids assez intempestive, cependant depuis la nuit où Charlie nous avait rendu visite, je ne faisais que manger à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Un vrai glouton comme m'appelait Emmett. Edward, ne s'en plaignait pas lui, il aimait bien trop le bébé pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il passait d'ailleurs de plus en plus de temps à lui parler. Je le soupçonnais également de lui faire écouter de la musique classique et de l'appeler Bella Junior alors que je dormais.

Malgré tout ça, la grossesse, le tournage, Charlie, je me sentais mieux. La discussion de l'autre soir m'avait montré que ma vie était, malheureusement et heureusement à la fois, comme elle était et qu'il ne tenait qu'à moi seule de la faire évoluer comme je le souhaitais. Charlie n'était pas père pour un sou mais il n'était pas mauvais pour autant. Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens, je n'arrivais plus vraiment à ressentir de la haine pour lui. J'éprouvais plutôt de la pitié pour cet homme qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas survécu au départ de la femme qu'il croyait être la femme de sa vie. Je pouvais le comprendre en un sens. Si Edward me laissait, je ne pense pas y survivre. Mais de là à faire payer le bébé…  
Je restais perplexe face à cette histoire mais on ne peut pas changer les gens, ni les faire évoluer s'ils n'en ont pas envie. Alors je ne le ferais pas pour Charlie.  
Ce soir-là, où j'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas changer mon père, je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point Edward pouvait être patient et doux avec moi. Je veux dire, je savais à quel point je comptais pour lui mais il ne fuyait pas devant tant de soucis chez une seule personne. Il n'était pas seulement là pour être là, il m'avait aidé à me détendre et à me montrer à quel point je comptais pour lui. Il ne partirait pas, même après avoir vu les dégâts que m'avait causés cette soirée. J'avais passé ma nuit à recracher cette haine, en pleurant. Lorsque je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin, son t-shirt était encore trempé des dernières larmes que mes yeux versaient pour Charlie Swan. Pourtant, il me tenait toujours aussi fort contre lui.

Aujourd'hui était la veille du mariage d'Emmett et Rose ainsi que le dernier jour de tournage. Alice avait tout organisé pour ce soir. Elle voulait absolument célébrer la dernière soirée de liberté des tourtereaux en mélangeant filles et garçons… Evidemment personne n'a vraiment rechigné… D'une part parce que cette idée n'était pas si mauvaise que ça et qu'Emmett et Rosalie ne voulaient pas se séparer la nuit précédent leur mariage puisque pour eux toute la tradition ne sert qu'à donner une excuse pour découcher et tromper avant même de faire le grand saut. D'autre part, parce qu'Alice et ses idées bien arrêtées ne pouvaient pas êtres restreintes. Elle avait donc tout planifié dans les moindres détails, nous allions passer la soirée à la maison, Angie et Ben étaient de la partie tandis qu'elle avait congédié Esmé et Carlisle en les envoyant assister à la comédie musicale Mamma Mia à Seattle. Son excuse ? La pièce serait différente de celle de Londres. Mais bien sûr.

- « ACTION » tellement perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais même pas réalisé que je me tenais dans l'immense clairière qui était le symbole de l'histoire entre Marie et Anthony. Cette scène devait se dérouler dix ans après la dernière scène où Marie ne choisit ni Jake, ni Anthony.

J'observais l'étendue glacée autour de moi. Mon visage avait été légèrement vieilli et mon énorme manteau cachait ma grossesse. Mes traits étaient tirés et la maquilleuse avait tout fait pour rendre mes yeux cernés de violet. Un bonnet multicolore surplombait ma tignasse indomptable alors que je m'asseyais dans la neige. Marie devait ressentir le vide et le poids de son choix. Elle était irrévocablement et inconditionnellement amoureuse d'Anthony mais le défi de Jake et son comportement puéril l'avaient amené à choisir la sécurité et donc à s'éloigner des deux hommes de sa vie.  
Jouer ce rôle était très frustrant en réalité. Marie est une fille intelligente et réfléchie, cependant ses choix ne sont basés que sur des choses rationnelles. Pour être franche j'aurais agit de la même façon avant toute cette histoire avec Edward, mais maintenant je ne voyais pas pourquoi cette fille s'était acharnée à se briser le cœur alors qu'elle avait à porter de main le bonheur simple. L'amour quoi. Un coup de reniflement pour enclencher les larmes et la caméra qui me tourne autour me fixe intensément.  
Je lève ma tête pour la fixer à mon tour, moment clé comme aime le dire Jenks, puis un hoquet de surprise. La caméra se tourna alors, comme si elle suivait mon regard pour voir apparaître Edward en magnifique Anthony, sans aucun changement, aucune ride. Une autre caméra nous surplombe et je me lève précipitamment.

- « Anthony ? » mes yeux se remplissent de larmes et je secoue ma tête pour montrer la surprise mais aussi la volonté de Marie d'échapper à un rêve, le rêve qu'elle fait depuis dix ans en venant attendre quelque chose dans cette clairière.

- « Tu vas attraper froid » dit Edward, ou Anthony. Dans ces moments-là nous ne sommes plus nous-mêmes mais nous ne sommes pas eux non plus. C'est assez dur à expliquer tant que l'on est pas dans le feu de l'action.

- « Tu es en t-shirt » soulignais-je en rouvrant les yeux pour voir un Anthony plus proche de moi qu'auparavant.

- « Je n'ai pas froid »

- « J'ai froid »

- « Je sais » il soupire. Ce trait de caractère se trouvait aussi bien chez Anthony que chez Edward. Ici il exprimait la douleur. Edward l'utilisait, lui, pour me réprimander ou pour me montrer à quel point il déteste que je sorte des âneries sur mon physique ou autre. « Marie… »

- « Anthony… » Nous avions réussi à être synchro. Un travail difficile quand ce n'est pas spontané. Mais nous avions travaillé dur à la maison et Edward avait réussi à me montrer comment être spontané même si les paroles ne sont pas réellement les miennes.

- « Toi d'abord » dit-il avec un sourire en coin énigmatique.

- « Non, non je t'en prie »

- « Marie »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

- « Je pourrais te poser la même question non ? »

- « On ne répond pas à une question par une autre question ! »

- « Tu es toujours aussi têtue » son regard exprimait la mélancolie. Je détestais ce regard.

- « Alors ? »

- « Je vis ici Marie »

- « Non c'est faux »

- « Bien sûr que si »

- « Je ne t'ai jamais vu »

- « Je vis ici depuis 1à ans Marie... Je suis ici depuis tout ce temps mais tu semblais si… »

- « Si quoi ? »

- « Triste » il avait murmuré ça si doucement qu'on aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas que ça m'atteigne. C'était le but et j'étouffais le sanglot de Marie dans ma gorge. « Pardon »

- « Non » pleurnichais-je. « Non ne t'excuses pas… Je… Je devrais » je secouais la tête et tentais de battre en retraite mais Edward m'attrapa gentiment la main.

- « Ne pars pas s'il te plaît » supplia-t-il. Marie n'avait aucune défense. L'avoir quitté était sa plus grande erreur. « Marie… » et là comme dans tous les films romantiques par excellence je me retournais violemment et lui tombais dans les bras. Pas précipitamment, pas trop vite, pas trop lentement. Juste le temps de faire comprendre à celui ou celle qui regardera le film qu'on ne peut vivre sans l'autre partie de soi-même, malgré les efforts que l'on peut fournir ou autre pour fuir cette partie de nous. Je me l'avouais à moi-même : sans Edward dans ma vie, dans mon univers ou dans mon système solaire, Bella Swan n'existerait pas. « Je croyais t'avoir perdu » me murmura-t-il tandis que la caméra centrale et principale s'était figée sur nous comme pour imprimer le moment magique.

- « Je le croyais aussi » murmurais-je en retour voyant ensuite la caméra s'éloigner puis Edward se pencher pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains et me donner un baiser doux et amoureux. Le genre de baiser que chaque adolescente, chaque jeune fille, chaque femme, chaque grand-mère rêve d'avoir pour la première fois ou à nouveau. Le genre de baiser qui enflamme un écran de télévision parce que nous rêvons toutes de le vivre. Aujourd'hui, je le vis tant dans la vie, que dans un film.

- « COUPEZ ! Parfait, rassemblez l'équipe, dernier visionnage rapidos de la scène et on boucle les jeunes. L'aventure Crépuscule touche à sa fin »

J'étais toujours dans les bras d'Edward et nous observions tout le monde s'activer. L'aventure s'achevait, une page de ma nouvelle vie était écrite et pourtant je sentais que quelque chose était irréelle.

_« - Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle me ressent.  
- Elle t'a toujours ressenti.  
- Alors pourquoi ne…  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée Edward  
- Angie ?  
- Oui ?  
- Merci  
- Pourquoi ?  
- De me laisser auprès d'elle  
- Elle le mérite. Mais Edward… Quand tout ça rentrera dans l'ordre j'espère que tu seras toujours là…  
- Toujours »_

- « Bella ? »

- « Hum ? »

- « Je t'ai perdu un moment »

- « Pardon c'est la fatigue et le froid » c'était la deuxième fois que ce genre de chose se passait et je commençais à me faire peur moi-même mais tout au fond de moi une petite voix me disait de ne pas le révéler à Edward. Pourquoi ? Je ne le savais pas vraiment. Mais c'est comme si avouer ça à voix haute finirait par rompre une espèce de sortilège. Les voix que je venais d'entendre semblaient sans teintes mais je savais que je les connaissais notamment à cause des prénoms. Est-ce que ça signifiait que je devenais folle ?

- « Il faut qu'on te mette au chaud » me dit-il en m'embrassant le front. Sa main se tenait sous mes vêtements, caressant mon petit ventre qui semblait être habité par des papillons à chaque geste d'Edward.

- « Je veux rentrer à la maison » lui dis-je en me collant outrageusement à lui.

- « Je sais mon cœur mais on doit aller au tribunal »

- « Je ne me sens pas d'y aller » c'était vrai. Je n'avais aucunement envie d'affronter le regard froid de James et le visage meurtri de Bree. Je refusais d'avoir ces personnes en face de moi. « Victoria viendra ? » ma sœur avait disparu. Enfin pas disparu complètement mais elle avait décidé de partir loin de nous et de James pour se reconstruire. Elle m'avait envoyé une lettre en s'excusant mille fois mais également en me demandant de ne pas la chercher, lui laissant le choix de me recontacter ou non.

- « Elle a fait appel à un avocat pour faire diffuser son témoignage par vidéoconférence » le regard d'Edward était doux et glissait sur ma peau, comme un réconfort inouï. Sauf que ce réconfort se dissipa aussitôt que mes souvenirs se ramenaient à moi.

- « Tu ne seras pas là » il souffla. Nous en avions discuté des dizaines de fois aujourd'hui, il voulait venir mais Alice avait besoin de lui pour occuper Emmett et puis l'avocat qui s'occupait de nous nous avait conseillé de ne pas apparaître ensemble à l'audience pour ne pas attirer les paparazzis et les fans hystériques. Je crois qu'il était surtout question de préserver l'image de marque d'Edward.

- « Angie t'accompagne et si quoi que ce soit se passe, elle m'appellera discrètement pour me prévenir. Et Rose sera là aussi »

- « Je pensais qu'elle allait organiser les choses avec Alice »

- « Non elle voulait être là » il me donnait ce sourire magnifique et rassurant. Le sourire qui me réchauffait instantanément.

- « Edward ! Bella ! » je me retournais pour découvrir une Rosalie rouge comme une pivoine, vraisemblablement essoufflée par sa course. Elle s'arrêta pile devant nous et reprit son souffle petit à petit.

- « Rose ça va ? » demanda Edward.

- « Oui. Enfin oui » elle nous servit un pauvre sourire et mon sang se glaça.

- « C'est le procès hein ? »

- « Oui » j'attrapais la main d'Edward qui me serra doucement contre lui.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Rose ? » il avait beau me réconforter je sentais l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- « Il y a eu de nouvelles données pour le procès » à la tête qu'elle faisait, ce ne pouvait être quelque chose de bien. « Tout d'abord Bree ne sera pas jugée aujourd'hui »

- « Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Edward.

- « Elle… » Rose regarda Edward et l'étau de ses bras se resserra autour de moi. « Elle s'est donnée la mort ce matin avant le début du procès »

- « Oh mon dieu ! »

- « Elle a laissé une lettre à l'attention d'Edward. Elle s'excuse de son comportement et voudrais simplement qu'on la libère des voix qui lui demandent d'entrer en contact avec toi » Rose regardait Edward avec un air désolé. Je savais que cette mort allait le perturber, elle était si jeune. Rose soutint le regard d'Edward et je sus que ce n'était pas fini.

- « Ce n'est pas tout pas vrai ? »

- « Non Bella, ce n'est pas tout » elle jeta un regard en biais à Edward, elle cherchait une approbation.

- « Alors quoi ? » je m'impatientais.

- « James… » elle s'arrêta de nouveau pour regarder Edward.

- « Rose cesse de le regarder comme ça ! Dis-nous ce qu'il y a ! » elle blêmit aussitôt et baissa les yeux.

- « Il a parlé d'un contrat »

- « Un contrat ? » demanda Edward un peu étonné.

- « Un contrat sur la tête de Bella » finit Rose.

- « Moi ? »

- « Mais pourquoi ? » Edward me serra de nouveau, plus fort que d'habitude.

- « Il semblerait qu'elle détournait le célèbre Edward Cullen de son objectif et de sa côte de popularité »

- « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demandais-je.

- « Qui ? » dit Edward en même temps. Rose baissa de nouveau les yeux. « Qui Rose ! » sa voix avait gagné d'une octave.

- « Caïus Volturi » le visage du jeune frère d'Aro Volturi m'apparût alors que le corps d'Edward se contracta contre moi. « James dit que Caïus l'a payé pour, je cite, « mettre fin aux caprices du prétentieux gamin Edward Cullen », il voulait te garder loin de Bella pour qu'elle ne soit plus une distraction et que tu leur permettes de gagner toujours plus de fric Edward » pendant que j'assimilais tout ça, je vis l'équipe s'affairer autour de nous pour ranger les équipements sans vraiment se préoccuper de ce que nous nous disions.

- « Alors tout ça, c'était Caïus »

- « C'est ce qu'a avoué James aux policiers »

- « Charlie ? »

- « Oui » Rose me lança un regard compatissant puis reprit. « Le procès va devenir important. Il est repoussé jusqu'à ce que James donne des preuves et que Caïus soit poursuivit en justice »

- « Ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? » demandais-je comme si je retrouvais un semblant de contenance.

- « Que le procès risque d'être retardé un bon moment »

- « Combien de temps ? »

- « Six mois minimum » un grand soulagement me parcourut tout comme l'effroyable vérité. Les gens pour qui nous étions en train de travailler étaient également ceux qui avaient voulu que je meurs. La désolation me balaya et mes mains se crispèrent sur mon ventre. Je ne laisserais jamais personne faire du mal au bébé d'Edward. Plus personne ne nous atteindra.

- « Bella mon cœur ? »

- « Oui ? »

- « Est-ce que ça va ? »

- « Je crois »

- « On va rentrer à la maison dès que tout ça sera fini»

- « D'accord »

**POV EDWARD**

A peine deux secondes plus tard, nous nous retrouvions tous sous la tente principale. Stephie Mayer se tenait sur l'estrade près d'Aro Volturi et de Jenks. Monsieur Bertie et son équipe se trouvaient aux pieds de l'estrade. Ben et Angela étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Angie avait les larmes aux yeux. Grâce au tournage elle avait pu parler à ses parents, présenter Ben à ceux-ci et puis elle avait gagné une famille tout comme Bella. En effet, Alice adorait Angela. Elle l'appelait sa siamoise, un peu comme sa sœur spirituelle il me semble. Cela faisait rire Bella, bien qu'elle ne riait plus quand elles se mettaient toutes les deux à la pourchasser pour un instant mode. Ben et moi étions devenus de très bons amis. Principalement sur le tournage car il était du genre discret et silencieux.  
Voir tout ce monde, tous ces gens qui ont participé à cette aventure me donnait envie de pleurer mais je me retenais et me disais que Bella pleurait déjà assez pour deux. Fichues hormones il me semble. Aro Volturi se racla la gorge, un trait de caractère chez lui qui me ramena à la première rencontre entre Bella et moi mais aussi à son affiliation avec ce pourri de Caïus.

- « Chers collaborateurs. Volturi entreprise est fière d'avoir investi dans un projet de telle envergure et d'avoir investi sur chacun d'entre vous. Sachez, au nom de mes frères et associés et moi-même, que nous ne regrettons pas d'avoir misé sur vous et que nous espérons vous revoir pour une possible suite ! Nous savons à quel point les conditions climatiques étaient difficiles dernièrement alors je tenais à tous vous féliciter pour votre excellent travail ! Cher Jenks votre équipe nous a époustouflé et nous attendons un replay très bientôt »

- « Hum. Merci monsieur » Jenks semblait quelque peu gêné mais enchaîna. « Chère équipe de techniciens, acteurs, scénaristes, producteurs, assistants, chère Stephie. Nous avons vécus ces trois mois avec passion, détermination, peur, excitation, palpitation et tous les mots qui se finissent en ion » riait Jenks alors que tout le monde rigola au travers des larmes. Stephie était sans doute la plus émue de tous. « Cette aventure humaine nous a permis à tous de voir à quel point l'amour que décrit Stephie est possible. J'ai été très honoré de travailler avec une si excellente équipe et je vous remercie d'avoir supporté mon acharnement et mon sale caractère pendant autant de temps. Merci à tous ! » s'exclama Jenks, que je vis essuyer une larmichette au coin de son œil. « Stephie… »

- « Merci Jason. Merci à tous. Je ne saurais vous remercier comme il se doit. Voir mon bébé en scène a été la plus belle des récompenses ! Vous êtes tous des personnes exceptionnelles et je vous souhaite toute la réussite du monde » elle s'écroula en pleurs dans les bras de Monsieur Bertie alors que Bella pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les miens.

- « Calmes-toi mon cœur » elle renifla et déposa un lent baiser sur mes lèvres.

- « Je vous aime Edward Cullen »

- « Je vous aime aussi Bella Swan »

- « Place au buffet de midi » s'écria Jenks qui avait retrouvé ses esprits à temps pour la nourriture.

Ce fut un court au revoir. Jake et Leah venaient ce soir pour la fête de Rose et Emmett alors ils restèrent avec nous, collés l'un à l'autre comme des glues. Jenks et Stephie vinrent nous saluer mais Aro Volturi ne daigna pas rester il parti aussi vite qu'il était venu. La famille n'avait pas pu venir à cause des préparatifs. Alice les avait tous assignés à une tâche, ce que je trouvais assez hilarant. J'imaginais déjà Emmett essayer de gonfler les ballons.  
Vers 14 heures, tout le monde se dispersa et adieu Crépuscule, adieu le film qui m'avait permis de rencontrer mon futur. J'embrassais Bella avant de monter en voiture. Elle semblait fatiguée et penseuse.

Le trajet jusqu'à la villa se fit dans un silence presque religieux. Demetri avait mis de la musique classique pour détendre tout le monde, alors que Rose se tenait près de lui, fixant la route devant nous. J'étais à l'arrière avec Bella qui ne parlait pas. Elle s'était tellement rapprochée de moi que nos jambes se croisaient et que ses cheveux se mêlaient aux miens.  
Si par malheur je croisais Caïus Volturi, je pense que ma patience atteindrait ses dernières limites. Des images de lui avec un membre en moins ou alors avec une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ensanglantée apparaissaient devant mes yeux. Je n'étais pas violent habituellement mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Bella, une espèce d'instinct montait en moi et me dictait ma conduite. Aujourd'hui, cet instinct me disait d'aller exploser littéralement la tête de cet enflure de première pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était ni le maître du monde, ni le maître de mon destin. Tout ça commençait vraiment à me courir sur le haricot et l'envie de quitter ce monde de faste était plus forte que jamais.

Après tout pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pas recommencer une nouvelle vie avec Bella ? Pourquoi ne pas abandonner ce monde où tout est faux pour enfin devenir ce que j'ai toujours voulu être ? Pourquoi ne pas reprendre la musique et partir à la conquête des pubs anglais comme lorsque j'étais ado ? Toutes ces questions ne cessaient de tournoyer dans mon esprit depuis que Bella m'avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Aujourd'hui j'avais envie d'une vie tranquille et sereine avec la femme de ma vie et ma famille. J'avais envie d'enfin m'installer quelque part et d'enfin me dire que j'avais une vraie maison et pas des chambres d'hôtel sans vie. Je déposais un baiser sur les cheveux de ma Princesse et elle releva la tête.

- « Alice va vouloir jouer à Barbie Bella » bougonna-t-elle.

- « Hum j'ai hâte de voir ça »

- « Hey derrière c'est mon enterrement de vie de célibataire alors pas de trucs cochons que je ne ferais pas ! » dit Rose avec un clin d'œil vers Bella.

- « Nous savons tous dans cette voiture que tu vas consommer cette dernière nuit Rose » riait Bella en m'embrassant dans le cou. Rose éclata de rire et tendit la main pour que Bella lui en donne 5. Elles étaient devenues assez proches. Pas autant qu'avec Alice, certes mais elles avaient leurs moments.

- « Je vous signale qu'on est là »

- « Oh Eddy Chou ne fait pas ton rabat joie »

- « Rosinette ne m'appelles pas Eddy Chou » Bella éclata de rire, tout comme Dem' alors que Rose me faisait un magnifique doigt d'honneur. La voiture s'arrêta et un coup se fit entendre sur la fenêtre.

- « Vous en avez mis un temps ! Allez ça suffit les enfantillages, Bella et Rose avec moi pour vous préparer, Edward et Dem' vous pouvez rejoindre Jaz il vous dira quoi faire » Alice se tenait près des portières, telle une femme d'affaire. « Allez Edward sors de cette voiture ! » Bella était déjà sortie, la tête recroquevillée dans ses épaules.

- « Alice je te préviens… »

- « Ta Bella n'est pas en sucre ! »

- « Mais… »

- « Edward je sais ce que je fais alors bouges-toi ! » elle me donna un coup de pied aux fesses qui me fit avancer alors que Bella me saluait maladroitement.

Dès que je fis un pas dans la villa, je le regrettais immédiatement. La vision que j'avais devant moi me fit carrément peur. Mon père, Jaz, Emmett et Ben préparaient la salle à manger en quelque chose de très, hum, personnalisé je dirais. Jaz s'occupait de la table à manger, toute de rouge vêtue avec des cœurs blancs disposés sous les verres et comme centres de tables. Des pétales de roses et d'orchidées blanches parsemaient la table. C'était assez impressionnant, on se croyait un peu dans un restaurant romantique ou alors à une fête de St Valentin. Carlisle, de son côté s'occupait des lumières qu'il revêtait d'une toile de couleur rouge, pour une ambiance tamisée. Sur chacun des lampions étaient découpés des cœurs de toutes tailles, reflétant sur les murs des cœurs multiples. Ben, lui, était assigné à la préparation des jeux semblait-il. Il y avait cinq boîtes disposées en ligne sur une grande table décorée de la même façon que la table à manger, chacune des boîtes de couleurs différentes. Il était en train de décorer la troisième avec des mots que je ne distinguais pas de l'embrasure de la porte. Enfin, Emmett gonflait des ballons en forme de cœur. L'image me fit étouffer un rire qui me trahissait alors Emmett m'aperçu.

- « Oh mon ptit pépère te marre pas comme une autruche et vient nous aider ! » dit-il en tentant pour la deuxième fois de gonfler un ballon qui semblait faire de la résistance.

- « Ouais Ed, vient par là, la table c'est un casse-tête ! » se plaignait Jaz. Je me dirigeais vers lui.

- « Hey mais c'est pas juste ! Je suis le futur marié ! C'est moi que tu devrais aider ! » Emmett se jeta sur moi avec son sac de ballons et nous finîmes tous trois à terre comme des gamins.

- « Les enfants si Alice vous voit… » à peine dit, Carlisle se tut et la colère made in Alice arrivait.

- « NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! VOUS AVEZ QUEL ÂGE ! » elle nous attrapa chacun par un bras pour nous relever et se remit à crier. « JE VEUX CETTE SALLE PRÊTE DANS UNE DEMI-HEURE ! Edward donnes un coup de main à Ben. Emmett tu gonfles encore une dizaine de ballons et ensuite vas t'occuper de l'énorme cœur noir, rempli de bonbons, à exploser. Papa tu devrais aller te préparer vous partez dans pas longtemps. » nous la regardions tous avec la bouche ouverte et bien sûr ce n'était pas du goût d'Alice « VOUS ATTENDEZ QUOI ! LE DELUGE ? AU BOULOT » elle partit en bougonnant vers l'étage et je pus apercevoir les cheveux longs de ma Princesse avant de la voir disparaître elle aussi à l'étage.

- « Bon les garçons amusez-vous bien » sourit Carlisle avant de partir.

- « Traître ! » souffla Emmett en ce remettant à souffler dans ses ballons. Je me dirigeais vers Ben.

- « Un coup de main ? »

- « Ouep. Faut juste décorer la boîte en fonction du jeu… La première s'était pour action et vérité, la deuxième pour le fil rouge des futurs mariés, celle que je fais c'est le fil rouge pour tous les couples, il reste le défi garçon et le défi fille »

- « Tout ça pour une soirée » Ben me regarda d'un air effrayé et résigné.

- « Ta sœur est folle Edward. Je l'adore hein, mais si ça continue comme ça elle va rendre ma Angie comme ça et franchement je ne crois pas que je serais capable d'endurer ce genre de machin » il souffla et se remit à finir sa boîte.

- « Crois-moi elle est pire avec moi » soupira Jaz et nous nous mîmes à rire comme des ados.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'inspecteur des travaux finis, ou Alice pour ceux qui arriveraient encore à la supporter après ça, vint faire le tour de la salle pour apporter ses notes et remarques telle une professionnelle de la décoration. Evidemment, tout était parfait puisque nous étions tous des amours. Elle nous congédia ensuite dans ma chambre pour que nous puissions nous habiller.

- « Et n'oubliez pas les garçons, hors de question de traîner dans les couloirs pendant une heure ! Débrouillez-vous pour faire vos trucs de mecs » la sonnette retentit. « Edward vas ouvrir c'est Jake et Leah » puis elle partit de son côté comme une grande. La soirée promettait d'être longue…

**POV ALICE**

Tout était fin prêt. Les garçons avaient ronchonné mais je peux dire qu'ils ont accomplis un vrai bon boulot. Bon évidemment les dessins n'étaient pas créatifs, les ballons n'étaient pas dans leur taille parfaite mais mon Jaz avait fait une merveilleuse table et les jeux de ce soir allaient enfin détendre tout le monde. L'avantage d'avoir loué la villa était l'espace de ce lieu. Mon dieu j'en raffolais ! Et ma chambre ! Alors là je crois que même celle de la maison à Londres ne compensait pas celle-là. Mon placard de vêtement était énorme, la salle de bain spacieuse et pour la première fois je n'avais même pas de problème à mettre tous mes produits de beauté, ce qui en soit relève de l'exploit. Je monte pas à pas les marches jusqu'au premier étage où se trouve ma chambre afin de retrouver les filles.  
Au salon, les voix d'Edward et Jake résonnent et j'entends les pas feutrés de Leah pas loin derrière moi. Je sentais que cette soirée allait être une bonne soirée. Quelque chose d'intime, entre amis, pour apprendre à se connaître ! Et puis c'est la fête aussi, ma grande sœur, la reine des glaces, allait se marier. Décrire ce que je ressentais c'était un peu surréaliste parce que je rêvais de ce jour depuis mes quatre ans. Bon okay peut être pas quatre ans mais pas loin. J'ai toujours rêvé de déguiser Rose en princesse à cause de sa beauté inouïe. Pas que je l'enviais hein, mais bon dieu ce que ma sœur ressemble à une poupée Barbie.  
Je pousse la porte de ma chambre pour y découvrir une Bella assise en tailleur sur mon grand lit, avec Rose et Angela qui posaient leur main sur son énorme ventre.

- « Hey vous auriez pu m'attendre tout de même ! »

- « Alice… » dirent-elles en cœur.

- « Allez faites-moi de la place bande de vilaines ! »

Je m'asseyais près de Bella et posait ma main sur son petit ventre rond. Là dedans vivait mon futur neveu alors autant en profiter. J'aurais aimé dire que j'avais senti son minuscule cœur battre sous mes doigts ou ses petits pieds bouger sous la pression de ma main. J'aurais aimé être sûre de l'avenir, j'aurais aimé que cela ne soit pas une illusion… Fruit 'une imagination sans failles j'aurais aimé protéger le cœur de la personne qui m'inventait, j'aurais aimé protéger cette vie pour que tout redevienne normal. Cependant qu'est-ce que la normalité ? Le temps n'est qu'un sablier qui écoule ses grains de sable petit à petit et Bella tente de s'en rendre compte comme elle peut. Cette bulle la protège sûrement de tout. J'aurais aimé mettre fin à tout ça. Mais qui suis-je pour briser cette bulle ? Rien. Enfin pas dans cette réalité là. Après tout l'ultime chance pour Bella de s'en sortir était de se rendre compte par elle-même.

**POV BELLA**

Leurs mains sur mon ventre me firent sourire mais quelque chose clochait dans leur regard, comme si ils étaient vides. Je les regardais tour à tour mais rien, le vide.

_« - Nous allons voir si la réaction se fait  
- Mais vous pouvez pas retirer ce truc !  
- Monsieur, je suis navré mais nous devons voir si elle peut se débrouiller seule…  
- Est-ce que mon bébé va pouvoir respirer seule ?  
- C'est ce que nous allons savoir tout de suite si Monsieur me permet de retirer le tube Madame.  
- Edward… »_

Ma tête tourne et je regarde Alice qui sourit, ses yeux revenus à la normale.

- « En route pour la fiesta » s'écrit-elle.

Mon cœur bat à la chamade mais je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser qu'Alice me pousse déjà dans la grande salle de bain pour jouer à Barbie Bella.


	36. Mariage pluvieux, Mariage heureux

_Amis de la tradition, nous revoilà pour des publications normales!_

_Comment allez-vous ? Avez-vous passer une bonne semaine ?_

_Comme d'habitude je ne sais pas comment vous remercier assez pour votre soutien, vos hypothèses farfelues, vos encouragements et surtout votre attachement à cette histoire... Plus j'avance dans l'écriture plus je vois la fin et plus ça me rend mélancolique... Beaucoup commencent à comprendre certaine chose, personne n'a la véritable réalité mais vous n'êtes pas loin. MERCI donc à toutes celles qui me donnent envie de continuer cette histoire et de la rendre aussi pationnante que je suis capable (ça marche ? lol)_

_Réponses aux non-inscrits :_

_Zo : Bienvenue dans l'univers de ma folie lol Waouh ? Bein c'est à mon tour de dire Waouh alors. Merci pour ce magnifique compliment... ça me fait toujours bizarre de voir de si gentilles reviews. Je pense que c'est à moi de te remercier d'avoir laisser une trace de ton passage et de m'encourager par ce message. Je sais que les passages de Bella sont bizarres, qu'ils perdent tout l emone et que c'est assez déboussolant... Je m'excuse mais à moitié parce qu'au fil des autres chapitres tu comprendras tout ça... Comme tu le sais je ne suis pas en France et je suis en vacances allongées lol je n'ai pas encore eu la possibilité d'aller sur ton blog mais je te promets d'y aller dès que je peux =) Mercii encore pour tout =)_

_Majea : Ne t'en fais pas, je me répète, ce sera une fin heureuse... Et quoi qu'il arrive il faut se dire que la vie n'est pas vraiment un conte de fées mais qu'elle peut être remplie de jolies choses =) (Pitié ne me déteste pas lol)_

_Anne Laure : Coucou! Merciiii à toi d'être encore là lol Désolée (à moitié) de te dérouter mais je pense que c'est un peu mon but (la méchante pas belle que je suis)... Les passages de Bella vont, de toute façon, amener quelque chose de plutôt bien... Je promet! Tu me fais trop rire en disant que tu veux regarder et chercher les signes... Si cela peut te rassurer tu trouveras assez d'indices dans les prochains chapitres (et si tu trouves, je t'en supplie ne me déteste pas lol) Pour le Canada c'est vrai que c'est quelque chose à voir, surtout la British Columbia où je suis... Pour ton frère, je suis désolée mais je crois que je le déteste! lol je suis jalouse :'( hihi Bonne semaine et à mercredi prochain! Bisous =)_

_Lola : T'es trop mignonne! J'aime ton hypothèse, à savoir si c'est la bonne... lol (cruelle méchante auteure) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton soutien =)_

_SAM : oh bah voyons tu peux juste m'appeler Laura lol (La fille qui comprend pas le terme "Bonté divine" :p) Allez respires, arrêtes de t'inquiéter et surtout ne me déteste pas :( Bella va "bien", tu pourras comprendre tout ça dans les prochains chapitres... Par contre l'idée de sa mort... Tu vois quoi pour Edward si ça arrive ? (Je te vis jubiler devant ton écran et dire : Bah Docteur Sam vient le consoler mdrrrrrrr) Plein de bisous et merciiiiiiii 3_

_Ma tite demoiselle que à moi que c'est pas celle des autres sinon je serais méchante (lol) : Hello my dear friend (comme ils disent ici) On fait comme d'habitude hein ?  
1ere review : Pitié ne me tues pas, ne fais pas la tête et ne me hais pas! Pour Renée la taupe *et pas Renée la mère de Bella... Bein oui elle le prendrait mal sans doute lol* donc Bella la femme enceinte va bientôt devenir Bella la baleine si ça continue mais bon apparemment Edward aime bien... *coquin* Et oui ce chapitre c'est le mariage... Je suis certaine que ça fait te faire un effet fou *attends tes reviews avec trop d'impatience lol* Oui t'as vu les célébrités marchent c'est fou *rigole toute seule aussi lol* J'aime ton côté gamine si c'est ça mdrrrrr PS : tu es dans ma liste msn hihi bon après c'est dur avec le décalage... Poutouxxxxxxx  
2eme review : Tu sais que j'aime te faire des paragraphes! Et puis c'est pas drôle de ne pas te répondre, et puis bon on va se l'avouer j'adore discutailler avec toi *Oh bein non rougis pas parce que c'est mon boulot ça lol* L'histoire du photographe je m'en rappelerais même si ici on dit plutôt CHEESE... *ça rendrait la souris heureuse d'ailleurs, mdrrrr ris toute seule face à cette vanne pourrie* Bref, merci pour ton soutien ma tite demoiselle qu'à moi qui me fait rire de la mort qui tue et que j'adore que parce que c'est ma tite demoiselle *à court de qualificatif, je vais réfléchir pour la prochaine fois lol* Edward en vert... Emmett et son dentier ? Euh t'es sûr que c'est un dentier ? Pour ce qui est de la taille de ce mec ou de la taille de n'importe quoi de ce mec, je suis navrée mais je ne peux pas t'aider... *je touche pas à ça moi, je préfère jouer avec Edward... mdrrrrrr* Je préfère toujours mourir de rire que de peur ... Quoi que, mourir de plaisir peut être un truc pas trop mal *hihi vilaine* Ensuite pour le SOS je peux pas, les Jonas Brothers m'ont contaminé *les vilains garnements!* et puis j'aime pas trop Gaetan, elle m'a trop soulé ça chanson! :p Si tu as une place en plus pour l'hôpital psychiatrique dis le moi que je te rejoigne... Toi aussi t'es SUPER MEGA GIGA ULTRA HYPRA GENIALE lol_

_Lapiaf8 : Non ne t'en fais pas pour le bébé ;) J'aime quand même ton hypothèse lol Merci pour ta review =)_

_Alexandra : Hihi je sais que mon sadisme te fait craquer mdrrrrr J'espère que je t'ai pas trop fait attendre pour la suite! Merci pour tout et Bisouuuuuuuus =)_

_Voilà!_

_Je vais pouvoir reprendre mes publications normales si tout se passe comme je le veux... Merciii encore pour tout!_

_Un énorme bisous à tous! Ma Partner tu me manques énormément!_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer_

_Citation du jour : "And yet with neither love or hate,  
Those stars like some swow-white  
Minerva's snow-white marble eyes  
Without the gift of the sight"_

Et alors sans amour ni haine,  
Ces étoiles aiment quelque Blanche Neige  
Les yeux de marbre de Minerva,  
Sans le cadeau de la vue"

Robert Frost...

_Je rêve que tu sois là pour me tenir dans tes bras très fort, pour en oublier jusqu'à mon prénom et jusqu'aux deux mondes qui nous séparent._

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Mariage pluvieux, Mariage heureux

**POV ROSALIE**

Dans 14 heures, 55 minutes et 48 secondes, j'épouserais l'homme de ma vie. Dans 14 heures, 55 minutes et 49 secondes, Emmett sera mien. Dans 14 heures, 55 minutes et 50 secondes, je serais sienne, à jamais. Je me sentais flotter à mille lieux de la terre…  
Certes je flottais dans un esprit, à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ?  
Mais je me sentais heureuse, comme si mon moi existant était aussi heureux que le moi enfermé et inspiré par nos voix dans le cerveau de Bella. Mais peu importait maintenant.

Dans quelques heures, moins de 24 heures, j'allais dire oui à l'homme qui m'avait fait comprendre que l'amour est loin d'être quelque chose d'inatteignable. Que malgré les épreuves, les obstacles, les coups durs, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour nous aider à nous relever en nous prouvant son amour inconditionnel. Avoir rencontré Emmett m'avait en quelque sorte sauvée. Il était l'homme qui me correspondait, celui avec qui je me voyais vieillir et avoir des enfants. Même si techniquement cette dernière chose était impossible, Emmett m'avait promis d'essayer quoi qu'il se passe…  
Je fus tirée de ma rêverie par la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrait sur mes désormais trois meilleures amies. Alice et Angela avaient traîné Bella là-dedans comme une vulgaire poupée.  
Levant la tête je découvrais une Bella à couper le souffle. C'était vraiment dommage qu'elle ne voit pas à quel point elle était jolie… Encore plus enceinte. Une pointe d'amertume se fit sentir dans mon estomac et je me sentis mal. Je ne devrais pas pourtant, vu les circonstances, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

- « Tadam » fit Alice avec l'enthousiasme que je lui connaissais.

- « Eh bien Bella ! Edward va avoir du mal à se contenir »

- « Mais c'est bien le but sœurette » souriait Alice. Elle a toujours été la plus malicieuse des enfants Cullen, mais elle a aussi toujours été là pour nous. Malgré quelle soit plus jeune que moi, ce qu'elle avait fait dans le passé m'avait prouvé qu'elle était la plus mature et la plus protectrice de nous deux. « Rose ça va ? »

- « Dans 14 heures, 52 minutes et 19 secondes je vais me marier à l'homme le plus extraordinaire qui existe pour moi » dis-je. C'était plus qu'une réalisation, plus qu'un simple fait. J'avais simplement envie de le crier sur tous les toits.

- « Oui ! » sautillait ma sœur. Angie et Bella se tenaient à l'écart, sans doute pour ne pas ruiner le moment. Alice atterrit sur moi et me serra fort dans ses bras. « Demain sera le plus beau jour de ta vie ! Mais avant il faut qu'on apprenne à nos hommes qui sont les plus fortes ! Let's get the party started les filles ! » Elle tournoya sur elle-même alors que nous la regardions toutes les trois, Leah étant redescendue en bas, ne se sentant pas assez fille pour se préparer… Moi je pensais surtout qu'elle était impressionnée par Bella et qu'elle voulait retrouver son Jacob, de peur qu'il s'envole.

Nous descendîmes donc toutes les quatre, Alice portait sa robe verte préférée sans bretelles et qui finissait au milieu de ses cuisses ; Angela portait quant à elle une robe noire très élégante qui mettait en relief sa peau quelque peu bronzée ; Bella portait la robe bleue que nous lui avions choisi avec bretelles et pour femmes enceintes tandis que je portais la robe rouge que j'avais mis à notre premier rendez-vous clandestin avec Emmett. Je savais qu'il allait se rappeler de cette robe puisque j'avais fait toute une comédie pour qu'il ne me l'arrache pas immédiatement... Inutile de dire que ce soir-là, il était très hum content de me voir et qu'il me l'a rappelé pendant toute la nuit, trois ou quatre fois et aussi le matin. Ce souvenir me fit rire et je voyais Alice sourire du coin de l'œil.

Je me rappellerais toujours de la tête qu'elle a faite quand je lui ai annoncé pour Emmett et moi, mais le pire, je me rappellerais toujours du jour où l'information a glissé de ses lèvres pendant une de nos réunions familiales. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là qu'Emmett est entré définitivement dans notre famille et qu'Edward a failli lui en coller une magistrale.

Autour de la table du salon se trouvaient les garçons, et Leah. Celle-ci se tenait très proche de Jacob. Il avait sa main autour de sa taille et malgré sa discussion apparemment prenante avec Emmett, il lui lançait des coups d'œil en coin pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Edward, lui, avait tourné la tête vers nous dès l'instant où nous étions apparues à l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de jeux. Ses yeux trahissaient les émotions qui le traversaient. Ces émotions…  
Je ne l'avais jamais vu regarder une fille comme ça, même pas Tanya. Je ne reconnaissais plus vraiment mon petit frère. Il était celui de nous trois qui s'assurait toujours du bien-être des autres, il essayait toujours de garder contact avec nous, star ou pas. Aujourd'hui, le voir prendre soin de quelqu'un comme Bella, une personne hors du showbiz, c'était un peu comme le voir récompenser d'être un type bien. Je n'avais rien contre Tanya et ce n'était pas ma place de la juger ou de la dénigrer. Elle n'était pas méchante en soit mais elle n'était pas non plus celle qu'il fallait à mon frère… Ce que je veux dire par là c'est qu'elle était trop différente de lui. Elle baignait dans toute cette agitation de la célébrité, ses parents étaient connus, elle se sentait libre et jeune et puis elle était assez jolie. Pour elle, le monde n'était qu'un jeu et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se rendre compte de ce qui était bon ou non. Ce que je n'appréciais pas chez elle, était son manque de curiosité mais aussi sa vulgarité… Être comédienne requiert quelque fois des sacrifices et de la discrétion, ce dont elle manquait cruellement.

Aussitôt dans la salle, le silence se fit. Jasper et Ben avaient eux aussi les yeux rivés sur Alice et Angie. Voilà pourquoi Alice nous voulait habillées. Pauvres garçons.  
Voyant tout le monde se tourner, Emmett leva les yeux aussi et ce que j'y vis me fit extrêmement plaisir. Son éternel sourire ravageur s'étendit sur son visage, atteignant ses yeux d'un bleu marin immédiatement. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus trahissaient l'excitation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions à chaque fois que nous étions ensemble dans une même pièce et par un seul de ses regards je fondais comme neige au soleil, entraînée par un feu ravageur qui brûlait jusqu'à mes entrailles. Cet homme était le bon, il me faisait me sentir belle, aimée, adulée, protégée. Alice me donna un léger coup de coude alors qu'Emmett s'était levé et arrivait en quelques enjambées devant moi.

- « Rose, pomme d'amour de ma vie » dit-il avant de me donner le plus incroyable des baisers dont il a le secret. « Tu es parfaite… » un autre baiser, puis il pencha sa tête pour que ses lèvres arrivent à mon oreille pour me ronronner doucement « Est-ce que cette fois-ci j'aurais le droit de t'arracher cette fichue mais néanmoins sexy robe ? » je le sentais sourire contre moi alors que des frissons parcouraient mon corps.

- « Si tu es sage » murmurais-je avec un sourire idiot. Il était le seul à me faire sourire comme si j'étais la dernière des idiotes.

- « Mais je le suis toujours ma Rosinette d'amour » il prit mon lobe entre ses lèvres et je haïssais déjà les personnes présentes autour de nous. Je voulais l'avoir pour moi, rien qu'à moi. « Bientôt mon sucre d'orge » il m'embrassa à pleine bouche, sous les sifflements des autres mais je n'eus même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il me murmura autre chose « tu auras tout le temps de crier cette nuit et la nuit d'après et peut être même avant la cérémonie » il se mit à rire, me prit par la main et me traîna derrière lui afin que nous nous asseyons à table.

La décoration était vraiment très jolie et je remerciais Alice du coin de l'œil. Elle me fit un de ses signes de tête qui lui donnait l'air d'un petit lutin plein de malice puis se retourna vers Jasper pour l'embrasser timidement.  
En regardant autour de la table, je vis que tout semblait à sa place, comme si tout était fait pour être comme ça.  
En réalité, tout n'était pas vraiment comme ça mais l'esprit dans lequel je me trouvais, sentait que cette scène devait être réelle. Dans ces moments-là, une petite voix soufflait à Bella qu'il fallait qu'elle réagisse, un peu comme un bouton d'alarme dans son organisme qui la ramenait petit à petit à elle. Mais d'un autre côté, elle voulait tellement croire au conte de fées, à ce qu'elle pourrait avoir si tout cela était arrivé, qu'elle se renfermait dans cette histoire. Je secouais la tête, rappelé par cette ligne directrice que formait l'esprit de Bells puis regardais Alice se lever de sa chaise et porter un toast.

- « Etant le témoin de ma grande sœur chérie, mon devoir est de porter un toast à nos deux futurs mariés. » elle avait ce sourire malicieux quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. « J'ai toujours su que tu finirais avec Emmett, un peu comme si c'était écrit et malgré ses enfantillages » Emmett voulu répliquer mais je serrais sa main. « Bref. Je ne connais pas deux personnes plus parfaites l'une pour l'autre que vous. Enfin mises à part les personnes présentes autour de cette table » tout le monde se mit à rire puis Alice me fixa droit dans les yeux « Je suis si fière de toi grande soeur. J'aimerais effacer tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans le passé et en même temps je n'ai pas envie que certaines choses changent car tu es devenue la personne formidable que tu es aujourd'hui. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et j'espère qu'Emmett prendra soin de toi, comme tu le mérites. Et puis j'espère avoir bientôt plein de petits neveux et nièces, adoptés ou pas parce que je sais que tu feras une maman formidable » ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et sans plus attendre je laissais la main d'Emmett retombée dans le vide pour me précipiter dans les bras de ma petite sœur.

- « Je t'aime très fort »

- « Je… Je sais » sanglota-t-elle. Nous restions un petit moment comme ça quand deux gros bras nous entourèrent.

- « Mais moi aussi je vous aime mes petits marshmallows » Emmett et ses noms de nourriture… Tout le monde se mit à rire autour de la table et nous nous lâchèrent.

- « Allez ! Que la soirée commence » lança Alice en allant chercher une boîte. « Actions et vérités ! » sautilla-t-elle. Nous y revoilà ! « Honneur à la mariée ! »

- « Bein et moi alors ? Je suis le marié non ? »

- « Fais pas ton rabat-joie nounours, les dames d'abord » riait Bella. Son rire me faisait penser à des clochettes. Le regard qu'Edward lui portait était presque embarrassant. Comment peut-on regarder quelqu'un avec tant de sentiments indescriptibles ? Comme si les gens dans la pièce n'existaient pas et qu'un univers à part entière les entourait.

- « Humpffff »

- « Bon je commence alors ? »

- « Oui vas-y ma Rosinette » dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- « Non, non. Attendez ! » Alice se leva et alla chercher un plateau qui trônait sur une autre des tables du salon. « Si quelqu'un ne souhaite pas répondre à la question ou ne pas faire l'action alors il doit boire deux shots de téquila à la suite… Avec citron et sel bien entendu… Où serait le fun s'ils n'étaient pas là ? » Emmett se frottait les mains à côté de moi. « Emmett j'ai pas fini » dit mon lutin de sœur. Elle était forte, très forte. « Les questions doivent pouvoir être répondu par une réponse claire : oui ou non. Même si elle est posée à quelqu'un en particulier elle s'applique à tout le monde. Si vous n'êtes pas interrogés mais que vous répondriez par la positive à la question posée, alors vous devez boire un shot. Compris ? » Bella regarda Alice perplexe alors qu'Emmett souriait. Jasper, Ben, Angie et Edward regardaient Alice avec cet air si connu « Le retour du lutin maléfique » quant à Jacob et Leah ils semblaient se faire des grimaces entre eux ou alors était-ce un code ? « Evidemment dans ton état Bella hors de question de boire alors je t'ai amené du coca light » Bella secoua la tête et fit un clin d'œil à Edward. « C'est parti Rose ».

_**3 heures plus tard**_

- « J'y crois pas ! » m'écriais-je. « Vous l'avez fait dans MA chambre ! »

- « Comme si tu ne l'avais pas fait dans la MIENNE » riait Alice.

Dire que nous étions tous bien éméchés n'était qu'un fait. Jacob et Leah se tripotaient ouvertement sans plus nous adresser la parole, Angela et Ben s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé, Alice se tenait sur les genoux de Jasper en lui murmurant des choses apparemment assez coquines et en continuant le jeu, Edward tenait Bella contre lui sur un fauteuil tandis qu'Emmett et moi étions sur l'un des poufs. Emmett était complètement échauffé et je pouvais le sentir très impatient contre le bas de mon dos.

- « Hey Ho Hey Ho Matelooooooooooot ! Matelot navigue sur les flooooooooots! » chantait Emmett à tue-tête.

- « Je crois qu'il faut qu'on aille dormir » dit Bella doucement, elle caressait les cheveux d'Edward qui humait d'appréciation.

- « Ohhhh bein non Bellarinette ! On commence juste ! »

- « Emmett ! »

- « Humph ! »

- « Les filles toutes dans ma chambre ! Les garçons vous n'avez qu'à dormir dans la chambre d'Edward »

- « Mais je croyais qu'on passait une nuit normale ! » m'exclamais-je. Sentir l'impatience d'Emmett dans mon dos me fit frémir de plaisir mais vu la tête d'Alice je n'allais pas y couper.

- « Vous ne pensiez comme même pas couper à la vraie tradition hein ? » elle secoua la tête et me fixa. « Rose, demain tu seras entièrement à lui et il sera entièrement à toi, et puis on doit avoir une conversation de filles et demain on doit se lever tôt »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu appelles se lever tôt ? » demanda Bella avec une grimace qui devait refléter également sur mon visage. Je me tournais légèrement vers l'horloge qui indiquait 22h30.

- « 7 heures maximum » répondit Alice.

- « Humpf » murmura Emmett dans mon coup.

- « Allez tout le monde ! DEBOUT ! » Alice se leva des bras de Jasper et alla aider Bella à se lever. Cependant celle-ci ne semblait pas être du même avis car elle se colla à Edward qui la serra fort dans ses bras. « Oh faites pas les glues tous les deux ! Vous vous reverrez demain ! » ronchonna Alice.

- « S'il te plaît Alice » miaula Bella et Alice la foudroya du regard. Bella se pencha vers Edward, lui déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres et tenta de se lever.

- « Laisses-moi t'aider » lui proposais-je et je vis l'étonnement dans ses yeux. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'effrayais Bella, elle était juste prudente avec moi, comme si elle essayait de faire attention à moi ou comme si elle tentait de ne pas faire quelque chose pouvant me déplaire.

- « Bonsoir les garçons ! » Alice sautilla de nouveau sur place et embarqua toutes les filles à sa suite, y compris Leah qui semblait être moins enthousiaste.

Dans la chambre d'Alice toutes les installations pour la nuit avaient leur place et alors que nous nous engouffrions dans la chambre elle sortit les deux matelas en plus. Originalement le grand lit d'Alice était pour Bella et Angela afin que Bella dorme dans une position convenable pour sa grossesse et les deux autres matelas pour Alice, Leah et moi. Leah avait un matelas pour elle seule et sans demander son reste elle s'étala dessus et se mit à ronfler. Nous nous regardâmes toutes les quatre et rigolâmes pendant plus de dix minutes. Angela et Alice aidèrent Bella à sortir de sa robe, tandis que je me démaquillais dans la salle de bain. Mon ventre s'enflammait d'excitation pour demain matin et alors qu'Angie entrait dans la salle de bain pour mimer mes gestes, je pensais à la journée de demain. Personne n'avait dit un mot depuis notre retour dans la chambre. Chacune avait mis son pyjama, Alice régla le réveil et s'allongea à côté de moi. J'entendais Bella bouger pour trouver sa place et Angie rire devant son manque d'équilibre évident même allongé.

- « C'est vraiment pas rigolo Niouk ! » se plaignait Bella.

- « Niouk ? » demandais-je.

- « Un surnom qui remonte au lycée, Bella aime utiliser des surnoms assez hors du commun » elles rirent quelques instants puis le doux son de la respiration de Bella se fit entendre. « Elle s'est endormi » murmura Angela.

- « A demain les filles » dit Alice excitée.

- « A demain » répondions-nous en cœur.

- « Demain c'est le grand jour » chuchota Alice à mon oreille.

- « Enfin » soufflais-je alors que l'alcool et la fatigue de la soirée m'emportèrent loin.

Mon rêve était étrange, des flashs blancs, un crissement de pneus, un souffle erratique, des murmures, un bip constant puis une robe de mariée, moi, en robe de mariée. Je savais que tout ça ne m'appartenait pas vraiment mais lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent je constatais mon état : mes cheveux collaient à mon visage, ma respiration n'était pas des meilleures et mon cœur semblait battre à en briser ma cage thoracique. Ma tête crépitait comme s'il y avait des interférences puis je clignais des yeux et vis Bella me regarder hésitante. J'essayais de lui sourire mais je savais que ce sourire ne la réconforterait pas alors je me levais et m'étirais. Je jetais un œil à la fenêtre et y découvris le ciel gris et la pluie, en début décembre. On aura tout vu.

- « Prête ? » me demanda Bella, sourire collé aux lèvres.

- « Comme jamais »

**POV EMMETT**

Dire que la scène était parfaite serait peut-être abusé mais en réalité c'est le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit à l'heure actuelle. Alors que je regardais l'allée face à moi, baignée de la lumière des néons et du son de la pluie contre les vitres, je sentais la présence d'Edward à mes côtés et celle de Bella de l'autre côté du prêtre Weber.

Ouais chose étonnante, le père d'Angela avait bien voulu célébrer notre mariage pour se faire pardonner de sa fille. Si seulement c'était vrai...  
Leah et Jacob se tenaient de mon côté tandis qu'Esmé souriait à pleines dents du côté de la mariée. Ben et Angela s'étaient aussi mis de mon côté pour faire la balance.  
M'en fiche je vais me marier à la plus belle des Rosettes du monde. Je soupirais de bien-être, attendant avec impatience que ma Rosinette fasse son apparition pour ensuite la ravir et la ravager toute l'éternité. Bon sang de bonsoir rien que de l'imaginer avec sa robe de mariée, me faisait un effet fou et j'eus du mal à m'ajuster sans attirer l'attention de Bella. Cette gamine voyait tout et comprenait tout, une vraie observatrice. Edward à ma gauche la regardait. C'était assez gênant d'ailleurs. Quand on se retrouvait en présence de ces deux tourtereaux, on avait comme l'impression de déranger et d'être en travers de leur chemin. Jasper était au piano et les premières notes résonnaient doucement dans le salon.

Je n'imaginais pas vraiment la décoration comme ça, tout était fait de blanc et de rose et bien sûr toutes les fleurs n'étaient que des roses et des lys, les préférées de ma Rose à moi. Alors que Jasper passait le premier accord de la marche nuptiale, Alice fit son entrée en tant que demoiselle d'honneur et balança des pétales de roses dans l'allée principale. Un vrai cliché à elle seule mais franchement ce qu'elle était chou comme petit lutin magique. Le deuxième accord débutait et je vis le bout de la chaussure de Carlisle et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.  
En quelques secondes c'est comme si le monde se renversait et mes yeux accueillirent la plus jolie des fleurs que je n'ai jamais été donné de voir. Sa robe était longue, bouffante mais pas trop, avec une longue traîne et des diamants sur la longueur. Enfin diamants, ça brillait quoi hein, je ne m'y connaissais pas vraiment en robe de mariée, sauf que ma Rose était parfaite dedans.

Alice sautilla dans un coin de mon champ de vision mais je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de ma future femme. Elle tenait fermement le bras de Carlisle alors que dans le salon, tout le monde s'était levé.  
Vous dire qui était là ne servirait pas à grand-chose parce que franchement je ne saurais même pas le dire. C'était un mariage dans la plus stricte intimité, Rose contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, voulait juste que nous nous unissions l'un à l'autre pour ne faire plus qu'un. Bon en fait, j'étais celui qui l'avait supplié de devenir entièrement mienne à jamais mais c'est un secret hein. Un diadème ornait sa magnifique chevelure blonde, lissée avec quelques boucles sur les côtés et aux extrémités. Un ange. Ma Rosinette ressemblait à un ange, tout comme le jour de notre rencontre.  
Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux pour me regarder je me sentis défaillir. Mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine et mes mains devinrent moites. Jamais je n'aurais cru flipper autant mais là, la scène qui se jouait devant mes yeux me donnait envie de voler et d'arracher Rose à son père pour ne l'avoir que pour moi. J'essayais de me reprendre au moment où mes yeux se posaient sur Carlisle. Son regard serein et rempli de fierté me rassurait. Mes parents n'étaient pas là, évidemment. Le voyage était bien trop cher de Londres et puis papa n'était pas en très bon état. Mais peu importait, Rosie m'avait promis que nous renouvellerons nos vœux pour mes parents.

- « Respires mec » me glissa Edward avec un sourire en coin. J'entendis un rire étouffé venir du côté de Bella et j'hochais la tête par la négative en pensant qu'il essayait de la séduire… Tellement prévisible. Même dans l'autre réalité il l'a mangeait des yeux… C'était pas faute de l'avoir glissé à l'oreille de la petite.

Rosalie entamait sa descente vers moi, deux mètres à peine et elle sera face à moi. Carlisle avait les yeux qui brillaient tandis que je voyais Esmé essuyer ses yeux. Ce mariage était pour eux super important, ça effaçait un peu les choses horribles que ma pomme d'amour avait vécues dans le passé. Le visage de Royce parvint à mon cerveau. J'avais apprécié qu'Edward le batte à sang et à mort. J'avais voulu la mort de ce pourri tout autant voire plus que lui. Mais aujourd'hui ça ne comptait pas. Ce qui comptait c'était ma Rosée du matin qui avançait enfin, à porté de main des miennes. Un sourire carnassier se déposa sur mes lèvres tandis que Carlisle embrassa sa fille puis lui prit la main gentiment.

- « Emmett je te donne la main de ma fille, mais je te préviens, un faux pas et tes gros muscles n'y feront absolument rien contre la rage d'un père » ses yeux fiers me montraient qu'il était sérieux mais aussi confiant. Je me tenais droit comme un piquet, comme le gamin prit en faute et acquiesça.

- « Oui monsieur »

- « Bien » il tourna les talons pour se mettre auprès d'Esmé qui lui donna une tape discrète sur la main et pouffa. Du côté de Rose, Bella retenait son rire cristallin. Je serrais délicatement la main de ma Rose, comme si elle était un être fragile.

Pour moi elle l'était, même si pour être franc elle portait la culotte à la maison. Ma Rose est forte et fière mais fragile. Elle a besoin de moi tout comme j'ai besoin d'elle, un peu comme si c'était le destin. Je la tournais alors vers le prêtre, ou ce vieux fou comme j'aimais l'appeler depuis que je l'avais vu avant le mariage. Ce mec avait les mêmes yeux que sa fille, enfin c'est plutôt un opposé mais bon sauf qu'un éclair de méchanceté et de droiture se lisait dans ce regard vieux. Bref il me faisait faire pipi dans mon pantalon. Jasper arrêta de jouer et seul le chant de la pluie remplissait la salle à manger. Rose leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire, alors que le vieux bougre commençait ses lignes.

- « Mesdames et Messieurs, nous sommes réunis ici, en ce jour, pour unir cet homme et cette femme, deux êtres de Dieu qui souhaitent vivre leur amour au grand jour et en faire profiter Dieu » Quand je disais qu'il faisait flipper... « Monsieur Emmett Henry McCarty et Mademoiselle Rosalie Liliane Cullen vont aujourd'hui s'unir devant Dieu et finaliser leur acte d'amour devant le tout puissant. Si quelqu'un est contre cette union d'amour, qu'il le dise maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais » je tournais mes talons vers l'audience avec le regard le plus menaçant qui soit et j'entendis tout le monde rire, même Carlisle. Rose bougea ses doigts lentement pour que je me retourne alors que Bella se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Edward semblait assez tendu de la voir faire ça, et sans rire, j'avais même pas envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux-là, même dans un état comme celui-ci. Je me retournais donc et fis signe au prêtre de poursuivre. « Bien. L'amour est un don de Dieu… »

- « Oh pour l'amour du ciel » m'entendis-je dire. Bella se mit à rire et Edward pouffa.

- « Pardon ? » me demanda le prêtre alors que je voyais les épaules de Rosalie tressaillir, s'efforçant elle aussi de ne pas rire.

- « Continuez » dit Rose.

- « Euh… Oui. Oui. » il me regarda un instant et je me contentais de lever les yeux au ciel. C'est vrai quoi pas la peine de faire tout un baratin si ? « Je disais donc que l'amour est un don de Dieu et qu'on ne peut l'atteindre que parce que le tout puissant l'a décidé ainsi… »

- « Bah tiens » Rose explosa de rire et Edward s'accouda à l'arche qu'Alice avait fait venir de je ne sais où, tellement il rigolait. « Nan mais sans blagues, dites-moi c'est marqué dans votre bible ces trucs ou vous les inventez sur le moment ? » j'entendais de nouveau les autres rires et franchement je me sentais fier, après tout c'était mon mariage alors j'y participais.

- « Je, enfin vous… »

- « Non mais stressez pas hein, vous faites votre job mais on ne pourrait pas passer les « je vous bénis Jésus Marie Joseph Tartanpionne » et les trucs cul-cul, j'aimerais juste épouser cette femme et l'enlevez pour une durée indéterminée après ça » je lui fis un clin d'œil, le père d'Angela devint tout pâle et essaya d'avaler sa salive, ce qu'il eut du mal à faire en regardant Rosalie et son magnifique décolleté. « Je ne vous gêne pas trop ? » demandais-je en essayant de ne pas rire. Le prêtre se redressa d'un coup et se tourna vers ma Rose, dont les larmes baignaient son visage à cause du fou rire général.

- « Vous pouvez échanger vos vœux » dit-il avec un air gêné. Rosalie se tourna vers moi et là je me suis perdu dans ses magnifiques yeux turquoise.

- « Emmett » un petit sourire imprégnait son magnifique visage et je redevins sérieux immédiatement.

- « Rose »

- « Emmett » elle soupira d'aise et reprit. « Dieu sait que je déteste toutes les choses romantiques ou nian-nian de cette planète » je pouffais tout comme Edward et voyais Esmé rire et pleurer de joie en même temps.

- « Crois-moi bébé Dieu n'a rien à voir là-dedans » riais-je et je la vis mordre cette foutue lèvre inférieure et continuer.

- « Tu es le seul qui a su écouter, qui a su me protéger, qui a su m'apporter ce dont j'avais besoin. Je ne suis pas parfaite » j'allais protester mais elle m'en empêcha « Tu ne l'es pas non plus. Mais nous sommes parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Je ne pourrais pas me réveiller un matin sans toi, je ne pourrais pas regarder la télé ou un film sans un de tes commentaires salaces. Je ne pourrais pas me passer de tes mains, de ta bouche, de ta peau et de tout ce qui fait que tu es simplement toi. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi dès le premier regard que j'ai posé sur toi. J'ai su que c'était toi à la minute où tu m'as pris dans tes bras le soir où j'avais pensé que ma vie était fichue. Tu es un ours mal léché » elle ignora de nouveau mon envie de dire une cochonceté « mais tu es mon ours mal léché. Je t'aime et cette journée est tout simplement la plus belle journée de ma vie » elle était si belle, si douce, si parfaite que mon cœur faillit exploser et je me mis à genoux.

- « Euh, à vous » me dit le prêtre alors qu'une nouvelle tournée de rire ce fit entendre.

- « Ma Rosinette, ma fleur des champs, ma cerise sur ce magnifique gâteau au chocolat » le son de son rire me donna des frissons. « Tu es la pomme d'amour de mon cœur, le soleil de mes journées pluvieuses et la sucrerie la plus sucrée qui existe sur cette planète. Je pourrais me mettre à genoux chaque jour pour célébrer ta beauté, tes courbes parfaites, ta bouche en chocolat, tes yeux tutti frutti, tout ton corps est un appel à la gourmandise qui me consume. Mais plus que tout ça, c'est toi ma Rose. Toi et ta personnalité qui me font me lever chaque matin, toi que je me languis de voir chaque minute que le petit bonhomme en pain d'épice là-haut veut bien me donner. C'est toi » ces deux derniers petits mots avaient de l'importance, ce sont les deux mots que je lui avais dit le soir où j'ai enfin eu les castagnettes de lui dire que je l'aimais. Les yeux de ma Rosie s'embuèrent et des larmes coulaient sur ses si jolies joues roses. Je me mis debout et levais la main pour les essuyer avec le bout de mes doigts alors que le vieux prêtre continuait ses pacotilles.

- « Mademoiselle Rosalie Liliane Cullen, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Emmett Henry McCarty ici présent, le chérir, l'aimer, que ce soit dans les moments de joie, de tristesse et de la maladie ? Dites, je le veux »

- « Je le veux » dit-elle d'une voix forte.

- « Monsieur Emmett Henry McCarty… »

- « Bon sang de bonsoir que oui je la veux » dis-je en attirant ma Rose vers moi et en la soulevant pour l'embrasser. Quoi ? Je ne suis pas un type patient. Les rires s'élevèrent alors que Monsieur Weber bredouilla un truc du genre « ces jeunes gens de nos jours ne savent plus se tenir » puis termina la messe.

- « Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par l'Eglise de Dieu, je vous déclare mari et femme… Vous… Enfin vous pouvez continuer à embrasser la marier. »

**POV BELLA**

Emmett faisait virevolter Rosalie alors que nous rigolions tous face à la situation. Connaissant le père d'Angela depuis plus longtemps que tout le monde je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me moquer de lui. Cet homme si fier de lui-même, si croyant et si homme d'Eglise venait tout simplement de perdre ses moyens devant un gros nounours tel qu'Emmett. Je regardais Esmé et Carlisle du coin de l'œil, les larmes aux yeux et se regardant avec appréciation. Ils devaient être heureux que leur fille est enfin trouver un homme qui puisse prendre soin d'elle et qui la traite comme elle méritait d'être traiter, c'est-à-dire en tant que femme fantastique et magnifique qu'elle était.  
Je sentais le regard d'Angie sur moi et la vis disparaître pour rejoindre son père. Ma meilleure amie avait le cœur sur la main, ça me faisait bizarre de me dire qu'elle était toujours là. Je veux dire. Tout ça, tout ce que je vis, elle le vit aussi. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, la célébrité, Edward et surtout ma grossesse, elle ne m'a jamais laissé. Même si notre relation avait évolué parce qu'elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un et moi aussi, tout était comme ça avait toujours été. Elle était ma meilleure amie.

Emmett porta Rose dans ses bras, comme une mariée qu'elle était puis se dirigea vers la salle de jeux. Dehors, la pluie tombait drue et je souriais à la perspective d'un mariage heureux… Deux bras forts et doux à la fois entourèrent ma taille et je soufflais d'aise.

- « Tu as conscience que tu es bien trop irrésistible dans cette robe de demoiselle d'honneur ? »

- « Hum peut-être bien » il grogna.

- « Bella »

- « Edward ? » il me tourna lentement vers lui et je pus voir que nous n'étions plus que tous les deux dans la salle.

- « Un jour je t'épouserais Isabella Marie Swan » dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement sur la bouche.

- « Hummm »

- « Et ce jour arrivera bientôt » dit-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau puis de me prendre la main. « Allons fêter les mariés, demain sera une longue journée »

- « Tu es sûre que tu veux y aller » Edward avait acheté des billets pour Jacksonville, techniquement c'était ma nouvelle maison ou du moins celle que venait d'acheter ma mère et Phil.

- « Bella, ta mère crève d'envie de te voir et dans quelques mois tu ne seras plus capable de prendre l'avion… Et puis pense à après… » Ah oui après…

- « J'ai hâte de découvrir ta maison d'enfance » chuchotais-je contre ses lèvres.

- « Londres n'attend que nous » Il répondit à mon baiser puis nous dirigea vers la salle où tout le monde se trouvait.

Rose et Emmett étaient au milieu de la pièce, dansant l'un contre l'autre comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait pas. Alice prenait des tonnes de photos, de tous les angles, du couple alors que Jasper prenait tout avec sa caméra. La musique couvrait la plupart des discussions. Je remarquais que monsieur Weber était encore là, en pleine conversation avec sa fille et Ben. Angela souriait à Ben puis regarda dans ma direction pour me faire un clin d'œil. Apparemment tout allait bien pour elle. Esmé et Carlisle discutaient avec Demetri tandis que Jacob et Leah se servaient au buffet. Pendant ce temps-là, Edward nous faisait danser sur place, emportés par la musique douce en fond sonore. Je fermais les yeux et ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer d'aise pour la énième fois de la matinée. C'était une magnifique journée malgré la pluie qui martelait le toit de la villa. J'entendais distinctement les gouttes s'écraser contre les vitres comme si j'étais à côté de l'une d'elles. Edward m'embrassa la paume de ma main et me retourna contre lui, me regardant dans les yeux et profitant de ce calme instant pour un moment de tendresse. Ses doigts vinrent caresser mon petit ventre rond alors qu'un sourire illuminait son visage angélique.

- « Bientôt future Madame Cullen, bientôt »


	37. Il était une fois à Jacksonville

_Goodmorning guys! =)_

_Qui dit Mercredi dit... Ben Mercredi hihi... Merci à tous pour votre soutien, je crois que je ne le dirais jamais assez mais si cette histoire continue c'est grâce à vous... Tant les inscrits que les non-inscrits, les gens qui laissent une trace de leur passage ou non... Merci de croire en cette histoire et de la vivre avec moi, vous êtes géniaux! Je voulais aussi remercier ceux qui sont là depuis le début... Je n'ai pas de psudos mais je sais qu'ils se reconnaîtront! Vous avez tout de suite adopté et soutenu Les Signes, alors merci du fond de mon coeur de fleur bleue =)_

_Réponses aux non-inscrits :_

_Anne Laure : Merci à toi! Je crois que toute fille qui se respecte aime ce genre de jolie histoire =) Je suis très contente que le mariage d'Em' et Rose t'ait plu ;) Avoir fait un POV Emmett m'a vraiment amusé, je sais pas je voulais donné de l'importance aux autres personnages aussi et Em' est sans conteste l'un de mes personnages préférés =)  
Te creuses pas trop la tête! Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, les réponses arriveront au fur et à mesure des derniers chapitres (ben oui ça sent la fin tout ça), mais si ça peut te rassurer mon histoire aura le droit à sa fin heureuse =)  
Bon décidément je suis jalouse de ton frère, j'ai failli pleurer en lisant tes reviews lol Méchant frérot :p Bonne fin de semaine à toi, j'espère que tout se passe bien par chez toi et qu'il fait beau! Bisous_

_Ma tite chérie mademoiselle que A MOI mouahahahahahah : tu remarqueras que je deviens de plus en plus grave moi avec toutes ces bêtises! Comme d'hab on procède par étapes ;)  
1ère review : J'étais sûre que tu allais péter une durite en lisant ce chapitre, Emmett oblige lol Par contre franchement t'assure pas une cacahuète! *Comment as-tu pu penser que ça allait être un mariage banal ? Pffffff, joue l'outrée de service mouahahahah* Bref, Mr Weber je sais pas pourquoi mais je le voyais coincé et super religieux alors hop hop hop je l'ai fait =) Pour les chiffres je m'excuse j'ai dû boire trop de kir canadien et ça m'a tourné la tête *alouette* Pauvre auteure qui sait même pas compter, heureusement que je fais pas une fic sur les maths mdrrrr Pour tout t'avouer j'ai aussi penser à Shrek mais je me souvenais plus du nom du bonhomme pain d'épice *Eh oui Edward en Shrek a doit pas être mal, tu tiens peut-être le fil conducteur d'une nouvelle fic lol* La chute ne sera pas forcément celle que tout le monde attend mais au moins y'aura une sorte de morale et puis t'en fais pas ça va bien se finir rohhhh *Et non je te donnerais pas la fin mouahahahaha rire cruel et démoniaque à la cruella hihi* Aujourd'hui c'est pas encore Londres MAIS je suis en pleine écriture de ce chapitre hihi *j'en connais une qui veut une machine à faire avancer le temps... Quoique si tu fais ça ça signe presque la fin de la fic... Plus que 4 chapitres et 1 épilogue après celui-là! Oh bah non fais pas la tête! REVIENNNNS lol* Bonjour à l'amie qui me veut du bien *d'ailleurs dis lui que j'attend toujours la livraison du Rob charmant... mdrrrrrrr*  
2ème review : T'es pas à la bourre vu que c'est ta deuxième review! *Bah alors on perd la boule hihi* Bella en cachalot ça peut le faire, mais après faut qu'Edward joue au capitaine Nemo et ça c'est plus dur *Enfin en matelot moi je dis pas noonnnnn... Rohhhh la vilaine pas belle! hihi* De tailler des haies ? oO *Moi je préfère tailler des costards personnellement, bah ouais comme ça tu mesure les mecs et tout... Et là on repart dans le censuré, bah alors! hihihihi* Je veux bien te donner Emmett comme dessert mais je veux une contrepartie! *Edward ou Binou... Ou alors Binou en Edward et là je fais la fête du dessert jusqu'à en mourir de gourmandise miam!* Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas sage *vilaine Laura haaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnn* Bon c'est pas le tout mais le diner est prêt... Je te fais pleins de 3_

_Twilight0507 : Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente qu'Em' et Rose soient autant appréciés =)_

_Lapiaf8 : hihi merciiiii! Je sais que tu craques pour Emmett maintenant ;) lol_

_Alexandra : Merciiiiiiii =) Alors comme ça tu aimes bien Rose ? Je dois t'avouer que je la détestais au début mais après mûre réflexion je pense même l'apprécier plus que Bella lol Contente que ce mariage t'ait plu! Pour la part énigmatique, je peux te dire que beaucoup de personnes sont dans le même état que toi... Je vais commencer à recevoir des lettres de menaces lol Détends-toi, ce chapitre t'aidera peut-être un peu dans la compréhension de tout ce bric à brac =) J'aime tes hypothèses même si je ne dirai mots... Et ça veut pas pour autant dire que : qui ne dit mots consent hihi. J'aime bien être Miss sadique, tu dois le savoir depuis le temps =) Bisous et encore merciiiii_

_Docteur SAM : mdrrrr je donne des surnoms à tout le monde j'aime trooooop! Faut pas faire de caprices comme ça :p Tu vas peut-être avoir une piste après ce chapitre miss et puis t'arraches pas les cheveux c'est long à repousser... en tant que médecin tu devrais le savoir mdrrrrr Contente que le mariage t'ait plu! Merci pour tout et plein de bisouuuuuus_

_Voilà! Encore une fois merci à tous pour votre soutien!_

_Félicitations à ma Partner pour son petit asticot hihi, un énorme bisou à toutes celles qui se reconnaîtront, à mes vilaines d'amour que j'aime aussi!_

_Place à la chaleur de Jacksonville, Bonne lecture =)_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer _

_Citation du jour : " - Whose genius is this ?  
__- Mine" Salvador Dali to Luis Bunuel, Little Ashes_

_"- De quel génie s'agit-il ?  
- Du mien"_

* * *

Il était une fois à Jacksonville

**POV BELLA**

Ma tête sonnait, comme chaque matin après tout, et je me sentais ballotée de tous les côtés. Ça par contre ce n'était pas vraiment normal si ? J'essayais d'émerger un peu mais la douce odeur d'Edward m'empêchait de former une pensée cohérente. Comment une personne pouvait nous rendre comme ça ? Pas que cela me dérangeait mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que cette fabuleuse personne, cet homme hors du commun, soit le mien ou du moins fasse de moi sa moitié. Je me blottissais contre lui et atterrissait directement dans son cou. Comme une droguée ou tout simplement comme la cinglée que j'étais, j'humais son odeur si particulière. Mon corps semblait imprégner chaque mouvement qu'il faisait et j'arrivais enfin à sentir ce qu'il m'arrivait. Les deux bras d'Edward me serraient fort contre son torse, mes pieds flottaient et je sentais la respiration d'Edward sur mon cou. Edward me portait… Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça ?

- « Edward, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demandais-je d'une voix encore endormie.

- « Chut Princesse rendors-toi, t'en fais pas » hein ? J'ouvrais les yeux et vis que nous étions hors de la villa, en train de marcher.

- « Edward pourquoi est-ce qu'on marche ? »

- « Bella, mon cœur dors ! »

- « Tu m'enlèves ? » il eut un petit rire et l'angoisse me quitta. Je clignais des yeux et regardais le sublime personnage qui me tenait dans ses bras. Sa mâchoire carrée et forte, ses yeux concentrés sur un point plus loin. Malgré moi un soupir de contentement m'échappa et il me regarda avec ces yeux dans lesquels je me noierais si j'en étais capable.

- « Je te conduis à la voiture »

- « Pourquoi tu veux prendre la voiture ? »

- « Bella on doit être à l'aéroport dans moins de deux heures » l'aéroport ? Il me regarda et vit mon étonnement alors il s'arrêta. « Renée nous attend tu sais bien » et là, mon cerveau se décida enfin à fonctionner normalement…

- « On est déjà le matin ? »

- « Oui Bella aux bois dormants et Carlisle nous attend à la voiture »

- « Mais il doit être fatigué avec le mariage et tout ça »

- « Crois-moi, avec l'hôpital Carlisle est rôdé au niveau des nuits difficiles » de nouveau son rire remplissait ma tête…

- « Il est quel heure ? » J'essayais de me redresser mais il me tenait fermement contre lui.

- « A peine neuf heures. Le réveil a sonné pendant dix minutes avant que je m'en aperçoive… C'est Alice qui est venue voir ce qu'il se passait avec ma mère sur les talons » il riait de son rire doux et je remarquais ses cernes et son teint pâle.

- « Tu n'as pas bien dormi ? »

- « Comme un bébé »

- « Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas rasé et que tu trimballes des valises sous tes yeux ? » il me regarda avec cet air taquin.

- « Peut-être parce qu'une certaine personne a voulu profiter de moi avant de s'endormir » je riais aux éclats, j'avais l'impression d'être une collégienne en chaleur et il se mit à rire avec moi. L'étau de ses bras me faisait me sentir en sécurité et mon ventre se mit à gargouiller, signe que la petite princesse était là et qu'elle avait faim. « On dirait que mes Princesses ont faim » je souriais, Edward voulait une fille même si j'étais persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. De toute façon je l'aimais bien trop pour le contredire.

- « Un peu »

Edward me redressa doucement dans ses bras, et c'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis une voiture approcher. Je redescendais doucement sur mes pieds et remarquais la Mercédès de Carlisle. Edward, en parfait gentleman ouvrit la portière et m'aida à me glisser dans la voiture. Le chauffage avait dû tourner un peu car lorsque j'entrais dans l'habitacle je me sentis aussi bien que dans un cocon. Carlisle était au volant tandis que Dem se tenait à ses côtés. J'avais oublié que nous devions avoir une protection rapprochée où que nous allions.

- « Bonjour Bella » lançait Carlisle avec un sourire démentiel. Comment cet homme pouvait-il être frais à neuf heures du matin sachant qu'il a passé sa nuit à danser avec ses enfants et sa femme ?

- « Bonjour Carlisle »

- « Bien dormi ? »

- « Elle dormira dans l'avion je pense » dit Edward qui se glissait à côté de moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un geste qu'il m'attachait avec la ceinture.

- « Merci papa » dis-je alors qu'il se penchait et m'embrassait dans le cou, endroit extra sensible, encore plus qu'avant ma grossesse.

- « Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un père puisse provoquer des gémissements et des frissons comme je le fais avec toi » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille alors que la voiture commençait à avancer.

Il s'éloigna un peu de moi et prit un sac de papier qui se trouvait derrière lui, puis Félix lui donna une tasse cartonnée comme lorsqu'on prend à emporter dans un café. Edward prit le tout et commença à dérober les aliments. Il y avait un bagel au cream cheese et un cookie avec des pépites de chocolat blanc avec des morceaux de cranberries. Je le regardais et il m'offrit un sourire splendide.

- « Il ne faut jamais plaisanter avec l'estomac de mes Princesses » me dit-il en me tendant le bagel. Il savait également que j'adorais finir avec une note sucrée.

- « Merci preux chevalier » essayais-je de dire avant d'engouffrer littéralement le bagel. Edward me regardait avec des yeux noirs de désir et je gémissais presque de bonheur.

- « Tu ne devrais pas manger aussi vite » dit Carlisle en rigolant.

- « Oui mon cœur, dégustes » Edward me fit un de ces clins d'œil qui vous fait perdre la tête puis me donna mon jus d'orange.

- « J'ai plus trop faim pour le cookie »

- « Allez viens par là Princesse » il prit le reste de la nourriture et la donna à Félix qui était en grande discussion avec Carlisle sur notre sécurité mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer ce matin.

Edward se colla à moi lentement et je retrouvais ma place au creux de son cou. Depuis que je suis enceinte, rien ne se passe comme une grossesse normale. Alors que je devrais être écœurée de certaines odeurs, je recherchais plutôt ces dernières. J'adorais l'odeur de petit-déjeuner le matin mais ce que je préférais par-dessus tout, c'était l'odeur d'Edward. En soit ce n'étais pas bizarre mais j'avais lu que certaines femmes ne peuvent pas supporter l'odeur de leur conjoint… Que ça les répugnaient. Pour moi c'était plutôt le contraire, je cherchais cette odeur. Elle avait le don de faire de moi une vulgaire poupée : d'abord elle me faisait dormir, ensuite elle m'entourait comme un parfum, elle m'excitait beaucoup aussi. Edward le savait et chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose il lui suffisait de me prendre dans ses bras et de laisser son odeur m'atteindre, faisant des miracles.  
Je dus m'endormir puisque lorsque mes yeux se rouvrirent Carlisle ouvrait ma portière.

- « Bonjour à vous aussi » me dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

- « Merci Carlisle »

- « Il n'y a pas de quoi Bella ! N'oublies pas d'aller voir le docteur dans deux semaines et nous nous retrouvons à Londres dans un mois » il me prit dans ses bras et me fit un câlin. Cette marque d'attention pourtant simple avait le don de me réchauffer le cœur, je substituais mon amour pour Charlie sur Carlisle et même si ce n'était pas la chose à faire, je me complaisais dans cette embrasse paternelle.

- « A dans un mois. Embrasses Esmé, Alice et Jasper pour moi »

- « Evidemment » je me retournais pour voir Demetri prendre nos sacs et les mettre sur le chariot. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le parking de l'aéroport de Port Angeles. Edward l'aidait et vint me tenir par la main, comme d'habitude avec des gestes doux qui me faisaient frissonner.

- « Tu as froid ? »

- « Pas vraiment » lui répondis-je. Il me fit un sourire puis embrassa ma tempe, me dirigeant vers les portes automatiques.

- « Edward, appelles ta mère lorsque vous atterrissez ou elle va s'inquiéter »

- « Oui papa »

- « Bon voyage les enfants je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains. Passez le bonjour à Renée, j'espère que nous la rencontrerons en chair et en os bientôt » sur ce Carlisle nous étreignit puis disparut dans sa voiture.

L'avantage d'être Edward Cullen disparaissait malheureusement quand nos passions les portes de l'aéroport. Plusieurs filles ont essayé de nous suivre, la sécurité nous a fouillé plusieurs fois pensant que nous étions des imposteurs, en gros je n'en pouvais plus. Après une heure et demie à passer la sécurité, la douane mais aussi après avoir été forcée de jeter le cookie car nous n'avions pas le droit de ramener de la nourriture, fichu aéroport, nous nous retrouvions devant la porte d'embarquement. Dem nous surveillait de loin, ne se mélangeant pas avec nous. Edward avait même prévu où son garde du corps logerait puisque Renée lui a proposé la petite maisonnette au bout de son jardin. On allait pouvoir passer des vacances normales. Je regardais la queue à la porte d'embarquement et soufflais. On était pas rendu ! Chance était que j'étais enceinte et qu'ils nous laissèrent passer les premiers pour que je m'installe convenablement. Evidemment, arrivée dans l'avion je m'aperçus qu'Edward avait choisi des places en première classe. Et oui, même dans des avions aussi petits et peu confortables, les premières classes existent.

- « Bella c'est plus confortable pour toi et le bébé »

- « Le bébé se fiche du confortable Edward »

- « Eh bien c'est pour toi alors ! »

- « Rrrrrr »

- « Bella s'il te plaît Princesse ne fais pas ta tête de mule. Carlisle a été clair il faut que tu sois dans une bonne position pour dormir et tu sais pertinemment que tu ne peux pas l'être sur des sièges totalement banal de la classe économique » je soupirais, il avait raison. Y'avait-il quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas ou alors un énorme défaut bien caché que je puisse me sentir moins banale et idiote ? « Bella… » il m'attira contre lui « A quoi tu penses ? »

- « A rien »

- « Tu baisses les yeux et quand tu les baisses c'est que tu mens. Puis tu as cette petite fossette sous les yeux qui se plisse quand tu ne dis pas la vérité, en ce moment même elle est tellement pliée qu'elle cache presque tes jolis yeux » il caressa le dessous de mes yeux avec le bout de ses doigts et je fermais mes paupières tellement ce geste me relaxait. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mes yeux fermés dans un geste doux. « Je t'aime » chuchota-t-il, et instantanément mes angoisses s'enfuyaient en courant.

- « Je t'aime aussi »

- « Installes-toi bien »

- « Edward on a une demi-heure dans cet avion »

- « Peu importe, Carlisle a dit qu'il fallait que tu sois le mieux possible »

- « Bien »

- « Bien »

Une demi-heure plus tard nous étions sur le tarmac de Seattle pour rejoindre notre autre avion. Edward me tenait fort dans ses bras et je voyais le regard de l'hôtesse qui nous accompagnait sur lui. J'entourais alors sa taille de mes bras et l'embrassais dans le cou. Edward émit un grognement très sexy et l'hôtesse pouffa puis accéléra le pas.

- « Avoues que ça t'amuses » me souffla Edward à l'oreille.

- « Je n'aime pas que ces pouffiasses de l'air te regardent comme si tu n'étais pas avec une femme enceinte »

- « Elle apprécie la marchandise »

- « Une marchandise déjà utilisée et achetée Edward »

- « Hum » il sniffa mes cheveux et gazouillait de nouveau.

- « Tu perds rien pour attendre Cullen »

- « Je n'attends que ça future Madame Cullen » Bizarrement, je n'avais plus peur lorsqu'il m'appelait comme ça. J'aimais même beaucoup trop.

L'avion dans lequel nous embarquions était bien plus grand que le précédent et toutes les personnes assises nous dévisageaient puisque nous étions les derniers. J'avais beau avoir mon petit ventre ils avaient l'air de s'en fiche royalement. Nous nous installâmes tranquillement et Edward sorti mon I pod du sac qu'il portait. Sachant qu'aucun objet électronique ne devait être utilisé, nous attendions le décollage… En route pour sept longues heures dans les airs.  
Une demi-heure après le décollage, Edward me mit les écouteurs dans les oreilles et me pressait contre lui. Dans cette playlist il avait choisi de mettre toutes ses chansons, c'est-à-dire les morceaux au piano, les morceaux à la guitare mais aussi ceux où l'on peut entendre sa voix si particulière. Il avait fait cette playlist lorsqu'il s'est aperçu que le seul moyen de me détendre pour dormir, c'était sa musique. Je n'avais pas vraiment osé lui dire que je ne pouvais pas m'endormir sans sa voix rauque et envoûtante mais bien sûr, lors du tournage et de tous ces rapprochements il a eu la malchance ou alors la chance, de tomber sur mon I pod et de découvrir SA playlist. Il n'avait rien dit et avait continuer à l'alimenter en secret, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne ma grossesse et qu'il me berce de ses musiques avant chaque sieste ou chaque nuit. Je me sentais bercée par la musique tandis qu'il caressait mes cheveux. Puis tout devint blanc.

_Je me retrouvais aveuglée par la lumière lorsque j'avais envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Mon cerveau me lançait cette alerte : « réveilles-toi, réveilles-toi, réveilles-toi ! ». J'essayais par tous les moyens de les ouvrir mais je n'y arrivais pas, comme si une force invisible tenait mes yeux fermés. J'étais si fatiguée. Je me sentais engourdie, comme si un camion m'était passé dessus. Mes membres semblaient lourds et je ne savais même pas si je pouvais bouger. Dans l'espoir qu'il se passe quelque chose je tentais de faire un mouvement mais je fus surprise par un bruit strident._

_- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

_- « Je ne sais pas je vais chercher quelqu'un ! »_

_- « Merde ! Bella, Bella ? »_

_Cette voix coulait sur ma peau alors que les bips stridents continuaient. J'avais beau essayé de sentir quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'une sensation, mais rien. Je n'entendais que ce bruit assourdissant et cette voix qui ne cessait de m'appeler. Une fois de plus je me concentrais pour entendre ce qu'il se passait, puisque j'étais comme aveugle. Des voix s'élevèrent._

_- « Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_- « J'en sais rien, j'ai mis la musique et le machin à commencer à biper »_

_- « Est-ce qu'elle a réagit à quoi que ce soit d'autre ? »_

_- « Comment ça ? »_

_- « Non juste quand Edward a mis la musique, c'est comme si elle réagissait non ? »_

_- « Son électro est normal mais je note des mouvements cérébraux »_

_- « Et en langage humain ça veut dire quoi ? »_

_- « Edward… »_

_- « Désolé »_

_- « En langage humain Monsieur cela veut dire que votre musique déclenche sans doute quelque chose chez Mademoiselle Swan »_

_- « Oh mon dieu »_

_- « Chut Angela, respires »_

_- « Elle se réveille ? »_

_- « Je ne peux pas vous dire Mademoiselle mais nous allons refaire des examens »_

_- « Merci »_

_- « Je vous en prie »_

_Le bip mystérieux avait fini sa plainte et je me retrouvais encore dans un silence pesant. Cette conversation semblait flotter dans les airs alors que j'entendais pleurer. Je réessayais encore d'ouvrir les yeux, ce qui activa de nouveau le bip. _

_- « Il faut que j'appelle ses parents » murmura l'une des voix._

_- « J'ai promis à Alice et Rose de les prévenir et puis Esmé ne devrait pas tarder »_

_- « Bien. Tu sais Edward tu devrais écouter ta mère et aller tourner ce film, après tout c'est dans la ville ce n'est pas comme si tu partais à l'étranger. »_

_- « Et s'il arrivait quelque chose ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille seule »_

_- « Crois-moi si tu n'es pas là elle ne se réveillera pas »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

_- « Edward. Bella est la personne la plus formidable mais aussi la plus poursuivie que je connaisse… » la personne laissa un blanc mais l'autre ne semblait pas répondre, de nouveau j'essayais de me sortir de ce trou noir, en m'accrochant à leurs voix et le bip s'acharnait de nouveau. « Désolée Bella mais tu ne peux pas le nier » elle ria d'un rire triste puis continua « Le problème c'est que depuis deux ans, elle ne vit que par toi. Tout ce qu'elle fait se rapporte à toi. Ce n'est pas vraiment un défaut, elle ne le fait pas vraiment exprès. Mais Bella n'aimerait pas te savoir ici, à te morfondre pendant des mois attendant un miracle. Elle voudrait te voir sourire et tourner des films, faire ce que tu aimes. Veillez une inconnue ne serait pas vraiment ce qu'elle choisirait pour toi »_

_- « Mais ce n'est plus une inconnue »_

_- « Je sais mais elle ne le sait pas. On ne sait même pas si elle va se souvenir ou même si elle se réveillera »_

_- « Tu crois qu'elle ne se réveillera pas ? »_

_- «Non ce n'est pas ça. Je sais qu'elle se réveillera. Elle ne partirait pas comme ça, sans un mot ou sans voir que tous les trucs qui se sont passés dans sa vie avaient un sens. Je crois qu'elle attend juste le bon moment »_

_- « J'aimerais qu'aujourd'hui soit le bon moment »_

_- « C'est ce qu'on veut tous Edward. Si elle nous voyait je pense qu'elle tomberait dans les pommes. Entre ses parents qui s'entendent plus ou moins comme il faut, moi qui suis sur le point de me fiancer et toi qui entre enfin dans sa vie » la personne riait de nouveau. « Faut que j'ailles passer ce coup de fil. Et penses un peu à ce que t'as dit ta mère »_

_- « Merci Angie »_

_- « Pas de quoi »_

_De nouveau le silence me consumait._

_- « Bella… Bella… » sa voix semblait comme morte et l'envie de toucher cette personne se fit forte. Mon corps réagissait, mon cœur ne battait que pour lui et mes yeux voulaient à tout prix s'ouvrir._

Je sentis une main froide sur mon front et sursautais.

- « Bella mon cœur » j'ouvrais les yeux pour tomber dans un océan vert émeraude. Il avait ce sourire en coin que j'aimais tant. « Tu as fait un cauchemar chérie » je sanglotais, ne m'étant même pas aperçue que je pleurais. « Chut c'est fini »

- « Quelle heure est-il ? »

- « 15 heures 30, heure de Forks sinon 18h30 heure de Jacksonville »

- « J'ai dormi longtemps ? »

- « 3 heures. Tu aurais dormi plus longtemps mais tu commençais à t'agiter et à parler alors j'ai pensé que je devais te réveiller » son regard était triste et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

- « Je suis désolée »

- « C'est rien mon cœur. Tu veux m'en parler ? »

- « Non, c'était qu'un cauchemar. Je ne m'en rappelle pas vraiment »

- « Bien, comme tu voudras. Tu veux un verre d'eau ? »

- « Volontiers »

Edward appela une des hôtesses qui vint directement vers nous. Deux secondes plus tard mon verre d'eau était vite avalé et les bras forts d'Edward me berçaient. Cette fois-ci je ne m'endormais pas et je n'écoutais pas la musique. Je ne voulais pas retourner dans cette lumière blanche avec les voix d'Angie et Edward. Je voulais juste rester ici, dans ma vraie vie. Edward avait mis un film comique dont je ne pourrais même pas retracer l'histoire parce que j'étais bien trop occupée à le regarder rire et sourire. Son profil était l'une des plus belles choses à regarder. Quand nous sentîmes l'avion se baisser, Edward éteignit sa télé pour m'embrasser passionnément. Je soupirais d'aise et priais pour que jamais cela ne s'arrête.

Arrivés à l'aéroport, la chaleur était presque étouffante en comparaison avec la froideur de Forks. Même si la nuit était douce, on ne pouvait pas vraiment penser que nous étions en décembre. L'air était chaud et des palmiers étaient plantés un peu partout. Bienvenue en Floride, disait le panneau. Le temps de retrouver nos bagages, de repasser rapidement à l'immigration et de passer aux toilettes pour des besoins de femme enceinte, nous sortions vers 23 heures. Je regardais partout autour de nous, les gens affluaient dans tous les sens quand je vis ce que je cherchais. Une paire de casquette de baseball des Yankees et des mains frêles nous faire de grands signes.

- « Prêt ? » demandais-je à Edward.

- « Plus que prêt Princesse » pas le temps d'entendre plus que ma mère me sauta déjà dessus.

- « Oh mon dieu Bella tu es magnifique ! Tournes-toi un peu que je vois mon bébé » ma mère et son exubérance n'avaient pas changé. Elle souriait comme une adolescente et ses grands yeux bleus-verts m'admiraient. « Mon bébé a tellement grandi ! » elle renifla et Phil lui frotta le dos.

- « Maman »

- « Oui je sais » elle se tourna doucement vers Edward et dès qu'elle le regarda je sus qu'elle était tombée sous son charme.

- « Maman je te présente Edward Cullen, le père de mon bébé »

- « Et occasionnellement son futur mari » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil vers moi. Je sentais mes joues rougir et ma mère le regarda avec de gros yeux.

- « Vous allez vous marier ? »

- « Non, non… »

- « J'ai l'intention de demander en mariage votre fille très prochainement » continua Edward. Je lui donnais un coup de coude et il répondit par un baiser sur ma main.

- « Oh mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Pardon chéri » s'excusa Renée à Phil. « Edward voici Phil mon mari »

- « Enchanté »

- « De même. Bells, est-ce qu'un vieux monsieur comme moi aurait le droit à un câlin de sa deuxième fille préférée ? » je souriais tendrement, sachant pertinemment que l'absence de Victoria lui pesait.

- « Hey Phil »

- « Eh bien c'est que le petit bout prend de la place » riait-il dans mes oreilles. Il embrassa mon front et prit quelques bagages des mains d'Edward.

- « Vous n'avez que ça ? » demanda Renée.

- « Oui, ma sœur Alice et mes parents prendront le reste des affaires de Bella jusqu'à Londres »

- « Londres ? »

- « Oui je vais lui faire découvrir mon chez moi » Edward souriait et se pressait contre moi.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une Jeep. Renée et Phil se passionnaient pour ce genre de voiture, un peu sportive et jolie à la fois. Phil et Edward remplirent le coffre alors que je m'installais à l'arrière. Renée me suivit et s'installa près de moi. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que je ne reconnaissais pas vraiment. Malgré tout mon amour pour ma mère, il y avait des choses qui avaient manqué dans ma vie. Elle arrivait à changer d'humeur aussi souvent que d'activités et elle était très exigeante envers moi. Peu lui importait que je sois dans les meilleures de ma classe, elle voulait que j'arrive au premier rang. C'était assez dur de savoir si elle était fière de moi pour ce que j'étais ou pour ce que je faisais. Seulement là, à cet instant précis, je reconnaissais dans ses yeux une fierté que jamais je n'aurais cru voir dans les yeux de ma mère.

- « Tu es si belle ma poupée »

- « Maman »

- « Je sais, je sais » elle approcha sa main de mon ventre. « Je peux ? » j'hochais la tête, incapable de refuser et incapable de dire oui parce que ce geste emballait mon cœur. « Bonjour petit poussin, c'est ta mamie Renée. Enfin disons plutôt Nannie, ça fait beaucoup moins vieux » Phil était installé au volant et rigolait dans son siège alors qu'Edward s'attachait tout en jetant un coup d'œil derrière pour voir si je l'étais également.

- « Maman tu sais qu'il ou elle ne t'entend pas »

- « Mais si voyons, mais si » un doux fond sonore se fit entendre et Phil et Edward commençait à discuter. Je n'entendais pas vraiment avec la musique. Renée se rapprocha de moi doucement. « Tu peux dormir ma chérie, tu dois être exténuée par le voyage »

- « Un peu »

- « Dors petit crapaud »

- « Mmm »

Le soleil sur ma peau et la pression d'une main sur mon ventre me firent soupirer de bien-être. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une sorte de cocon magique. De longs doigts descendirent plus bas que mon estomac pour venir se loger à la frontière de mon pantalon. Je bougeais des hanches, signe que j'étais presque réveillée et les magnifiques doigts de mon petit ami se firent plus pressants contre ma peau, descendant dangereusement vers mon point de non retour. Sur ma joue, aussi léger qu'une plume, se fit sentir un baiser tendre. Je savourais le moment mais bien sûr le bébé eut d'autres idées et mon ventre se mit à gargouiller.

- « Grrrr » Edward riait à côté de moi et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- « Bonjour Princesse aux bois dormants »

- « Hum » je pris sa tête entre mes mains pour profiter le plus longtemps possible de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux pour regarder autour de moi. Je ne me souvenais pas vraiment d'hier soir mais apparemment nous avions atterrit dans une chambre et j'étais en pyjama. Je jetais un coup d'œil plus poussé à cette chambre et remarquais que mes anciens meubles étaient là. Les murs avaient été peints en bleu alors que mon prénom se trouvait sur le mur où mon bureau était collé. L'immense poster d'Edward que j'avais ramené de mon premier voyage à New York trônait au dessus du lit deux places dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Cette chambre semblait fraîchement redécorée et tout dans la pièce semblait me correspondre, un peu comme si ma mère avait gardé une espèce de musée Bella Swan. Je regardais le magnifique garçon près de moi et mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement, me faisant oublier toutes mes inquiétudes et toutes mes incertitudes. Je levais ma main pour dessiner les traits de son visage avec le bout de mon index, imprimant chaque ligne, chaque courbe du visage parfait d'Edward Cullen.  
Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

- « Toc Toc »

- « Entres maman » je me redressais un peu et observais ma mère, plateau de petit déjeuner en main.

- « Bonjour les amoureux »

- « Renée » Edward lui fit son sourire magique et ma mère rougit comme une ado.

- « Voilà le petit déjeuner. Phil m'a dit que vous étiez grands mais comme c'est votre première journée ici et que je me suis levée tôt » je regardais ma mère avec questionnement alors qu'elle continuait « Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut. Bella j'ai fait des bagels, tes préférés avec des graines de pavot » elle m'offrit un sourire colgate puis continua « Il y a du jus d'orange, du café à la noisette que Phil est allé chercher avant que vous arriviez et puis la crème et… »

- « Maman »

- « Pardon » elle baissa les yeux.

- « Merci beaucoup Renée c'est vraiment, waouh »

- « Vendu » soufflais-je à Edward, il se mit à rire. « Merci M'man »

- « De rien. Bella je voulais savoir si tu voulais aller en ville avec moi pendant que Phil montre à Edward son équipe de baseball à l'action. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et de crainte. Que voulait-elle que je réponde ? Non merci je suis venue ici pour profiter d'Edward et te prouver que je me débrouille toute seule ? C'était ma mère après tout.

- « Bien sûr »

- « Génial ! Bon appétit et à dans une petite heure »

_**3 semaines plus tard**_

Cela devenait une habitude pour Renée et moi d'aller faire les boutiques une fois par semaine, rien que toutes les deux. Les garçons allaient s'entraîner sur le terrain de baseball tandis que nous flânions dans les rues de Jacksonville. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette ville me faisait un peu penser à Miami avec ce temps, les gens extravagants, l'odeur des fleurs même en hiver, les couleurs chaudes des bâtisses, les plages. J'arrivais très bien à comprendre pourquoi Renée aimait tant cet endroit, pourquoi elle avait choisi de s'installer ici avec l'homme de sa vie.  
Durant nos expéditions, nous parlions plus que nous achetions. Même si j'avais été payé pour le film, et un bon paquet d'argent, je crois que cette sortie mère-fille relevait plus d'une découverte l'une de l'autre.  
Cependant cette semaine changeait un peu, nous devions acheter les cadeaux de Noël tandis que les garçons allaient chercher le sapin et leurs cadeaux. J'avais déjà trouvé le cadeau de Noël d'Edward à Forks. Il s'agissait d'une gourmette où mon nom était graver à l'intérieur tandis sur le dessus était marqué « Ours » sous entendu le nôtre. Edward et moi avions acheté, pour Renée et Phil, un passe pour voir jouer les Yankees à New York avec les billets d'avion correspondant aux dates les plus importantes. Aujourd'hui je voulais trouver quelque chose d'autre pour Edward, histoire de marquer le coup.  
Mon rendez-vous chez le médecin de Jacksonville, un vieil ami de Carlisle, m'avait aussi permis de me relaxer un peu. Le bébé allait parfaitement bien malgré le fait qu'il se développe plutôt vite par rapport aux autres fœtus. J'étais enceinte de trois mois et demi environ. Nous ne pouvions pas encore voir le sexe mais peu importait, Edward m'avait demandé d'attendre l'arrivée du bébé et de voir ce que l'avenir nous réservait. Je l'avais écouté. Ma mère me prit par la main et m'emmena dans cette boutique pour bébés devant laquelle nous étions déjà passé une bonne dizaine de fois.

- « Maman je n'achèterais rien pour le bébé ! »

- « Mais Bella s'il te plaît ! Laisses-moi lui acheter son premier doudou, tu sais comme je raffole de ces petites choses là ! »

- « On ne sait pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon ! »

- « Peu importe, un doudou n'a pas de sexe Bella »

- « M'man… »

- « Pas de M'man. Allez suis-moi » Elle m'entraîna dans la boutique et bien sûr tomba directement dans le rayon doudou. « Que penses-tu de celui-là » me demanda-t-elle en me montrant un monstre vert qui grimace.

- « Que si le bébé ressemble à sa maman il va faire une attaque cardiaque en voyant ce truc immonde » Renée se renfrogna et arpenta le rayon.

- « Et celui-là ? »

- « Trop de poils, il ou elle aura des allergies avec ce machin »

- « Pfff »

- « Maman on dirait une enfant capricieuse »

- « Laisses-moi quelques minutes »

- « Bien » je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine quand elle se mit à faire son cri de victoire.

- « Yes ! Et celui-ci ? » il s'agissait d'un petit agneau, blanc, avec des poils pas trop longs et frisés. Je tentais de toucher la peluche et sentis comme il était doux et soyeux. Ses yeux étaient imprimés, donc pas de risque d'avaler quoi que ce soit, et la couleur verte de ceux-ci me rappelait douloureusement la couleur des yeux d'Edward. Ma mère sautillait, un peu comme le faisait Alice quand elle était heureuse et me prit dans ses bras.

- « Il est parfait pour le bébé » murmurais-je.

- « Il est un très beau compromis entre la maman et le papa » dit-elle. J'haussais les sourcils et elle poursuivit « Bella tu as toujours été aussi douce qu'un agneau et cette peluche a des yeux aussi verts que ceux d'Edward. Je trouve que c'est un beau compromis » je souriais.

- « Merci Maman »

- « Pas de quoi mon petit crapaud » un petit objet attira mon attention alors que nous nous dirigions vers les caisses. Je laissais Renée avancer et alla à la rencontre d'un petit hochet en argent. Il scintillait et lorsque je le pris dans mes mains, je découvrais une encoche. Je tirais délicatement dessus et l'objet s'ouvrit en son centre pour qu'une photo puisse se tenir là. Aussitôt un sourire anima mon visage, j'avais trouvé le cadeau parfait pour Edward. Ce sera le premier cadeau du bébé et je demanderais à Renée de prendre une photo d'Edward et moi, nos mains sur mon ventre. Ce sera le premier souvenir du bébé. Je souriais comme une idiote en refermant le couvercle et sentis un creux avec mes doigts. Je retournais l'objet et y vis l'inscription dessus « Ours ». Je souriais encore plus, je ne m'étonnais même plus de tous les signes qui menaient toujours à Edward. Je rejoignis ma mère à la caisse en souriant.

Après cette aventure nous nous dirigeâmes vers le petit café à l'angle de notre rue, c'était un petit rituel maintenant. Renée prenait sa Margarita et je prenais mon coca light autour d'un gâteau au chocolat avec chantilly. Ma mère me jetait des regards qui voulaient tout dire, un peu comme ceux qui annoncent une mauvaise nouvelle ou une interrogation. Renée n'était pas vraiment le genre de mère à donner des conseils ou à parler des choses de la vie. Pour elle, ce que je faisais n'était pas pour elle mais pour moi. Si je faisais une erreur ou alors un mauvais choix elle répétait sans cesse « Bella ce que tu fais dans la vie n'apporte qu'à toi-même. J'ai fait ma vie, je suis allée à l'école, j'ai fait des choix et je les assume. Tu dois apprendre à faire ce qui est bon pour toi en fonction de ce que tu souhaites devenir et non ce que JE souhaite que tu deviennes ». De ce jour-là, je ne lui ai plus rien demandé. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me dise de me débrouiller seule. J'avais d'ailleurs eu de la chance d'avoir Angie et Victoria pour m'épauler lorsque je ne savais pas prendre de décisions. Renée me jeta de nouveau un de ses regards et je lâchais ma cuillère.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » elle me regarda étonne « Tu me jettes des regards étranges depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes Maman » elle souffla.

- « C'est à propos d'Edward »

- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Edward ? »

- « Oh mais tout va bien »

- « Tu m'as perdu »

- « C'est le cas de le dire » murmura-t-elle.

- « Maman ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? » elle souffla de nouveau.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour ce garçon Bella ? Je veux dire à part l'évidence qu'il était fait pour toi et que ces signes bizarres t'ont réellement mené à lui mais Bella, je te parle de la réalité » elle semblait concernée.

- « Maman c'est le père de mon enfant, je pense que tout ça est assez évident »

- « Bella »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Tout ça me semble si précipité et si sérieux »

- « Ça n'est pas précipité ! Je sais que je connais Edward depuis à peine cinq mois et que je suis enceinte mais Maman ça me paraît juste. Pour la première fois de ma vie c'est comme si les choix que je faisais étaient les bons ! »

- « Je sais ma chérie et ça m'effraie »

- « Je devrais être celle qui est effrayée » Renée me prit la main et la serra très fort.

- « Bella. Je vous ai vu évolué pendant ces trois semaines, je vois la manière dont Edward te regarde, te parle, te touche, te parle. Et je vois comment tu réagis face à lui, tes gestes, tes regards, tes mots. C'est comme si vous étiez dans une bulle impénétrable, comme si vous gravitiez l'un autour de l'autre. Je ne peux même pas t'expliquer ce que nous ressentons avec Phil lorsque nous sommes avec vous. Tout paraît naturel et tendre et si… »

- « Irréaliste ? » Renée secoua la tête, à la négative.

- « Non. Non, définitivement non. Bella, ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que je n'ai jamais vu autant d'émotions et d'amour entre deux personnes. Je l'ai lu dans tous ces romans à l'eau de rose mais je n'avais jamais vraiment cru à tout ça. J'ai peur que toute cette magie disparaisse et te laisse sans rien » Ses mots me firent tout à coup peur. Je savais que rien de cela n'arriverait mais l'idée de me retrouver sans rien me fit repenser au jour où Edward était dans cette émission de télévision avec son ex petite amie. « Bella, chérie ? »

- « Hum »

- « Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, juste m'assurer que mon bébé allait bien » je lui souriais et la pris dans mes bras.

- « Merci Maman mais je t'assure qu'Edward prend très bien soin de nous »

- « Je sais » dit-elle avec un air suffisant, comme si elle savait quelque chose.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? » elle ria et se leva, laissant un gros billet sur la table.

- « J'ai mon agent double qui veille au grain » dit-elle en me faisant un clin.

En rentrant à la maison, Edward et Phil s'attelaient à mettre le sapin de Noël en place. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Noël arrivait déjà. Dans une semaine, c'est-à-dire le 26 au matin, nous partirons pour Londres afin de fêter Noël avec la famille d'Edward.  
Edward leva la tête et l'arbre vacilla, Phil tenta de porter tout le poids du sapin, seul, mais il était trop tard et il tomba lourdement au sol avec un vacarme insolite. Nous nous mîmes à rire comme des enfants et Edward arriva en un clin d'œil près de moi, me serrant dans ses bras et m'embrassant comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un an. Je me laissais aller dans ses bras, oubliant les paroles de Renée, oubliant les rêves étranges et les voix qui apparaissaient de plus en plus souvent dans mon esprit. Pour la première fois en deux ans je me sentais à ma place et il me tardait de fêter Noël avec la personne la plus importante de ma vie.


	38. Kiss From London Eye

_De retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! =)_

_Que dire à part MERCI! Cette semaine a été dure et tumultueuse. Tous vos messages de soutien m'ont vraiment beaucoup touché! MERCI!_

_Mais également le cap des 1000 reviews... Je crois que mon coeur s'est arrêté tellement j'étais choquée! Merci parce que sans vous, mon histoire ne prendrait pas tout son sens alors merciiiiiiiiiiii 3 Vous êtes géniaux et j'arrive pas à croire que la chance m'ait permis de rencontrer de si fabuleuses lectrices (et peut être lecteurs lol)_

_Donc merci à tous!_

_Réponses aux non-inscrits :_

_Anne Laure : Etant donné qu'il y a deux reviews je vais répondre en deux fois lol  
1ere review pour le chapitre précédent : Merci beaucoup de trouver mes chapitres toujours aussi bien, ça me conforte dans mon écriture lol Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre ce qu'il se passe pour Bella et que les choses deviennent un peu plus claires avec le temps... Encore un chapitre et demi et tu auras la réponse à tes questions =) J'espère qu'il refait beau par chez toi et que la pluie a cessé... Moi il faisait beau à Paris mais ici (Vernon au Canada) il pleuviote... snifffff 3  
2eme review : Merci pour ton soutien t'es un chou! 3 Plein de bisous et puis bonne semaine à toi ;)_

_majea : Idem que pour Anne Laure, étant donné que tu as deux reviews je vais répondre en deux fois =)  
1ere reviews pour le chapitre précédent : Il est vrai que le cas de Bella est spécial... Je ne peux pas dire si ton hypothèse est la bonne... Tu sauras le fin mot de l'histoire dans très peu de temps ;) La suite ne sera pas forcément triste, je n'aime pas les fins hasardeuses alors détends toi ;)  
2eme review : Merci pour ton soutien, ça me touche vraiment =)_

_Doc Sam : ce surnom me fait mourir de rire! Je sais que tu es larguée et que tu dois limite me haïr mais tu trouveras quelques détails dans ce chapitre et puis dans un chapitre et demi la réponse finale arrivera... C'est clair qu'il faut sauver le soldat Bella... hihi Plein de bisous à toi aussi xoxo (Gossip Lil'Lo mdrrrrr)_

_Ma tite mademoiselle : hihi j'aime trop tes reviews! Mercredi je tremblais de manque même mdrrrr  
1ere review : Euh non ce n'est pas que de la nourriture... Quand tu as lu tu avais faim ? mdrrr Emmett sors de ce corps! *je t'ai dit de rester en dehors du corps des lectrices, c'est pas vrai ça! cours après lui comme une furie hihi* Un bagel c'est la forme d'un donut mais fait avec du pain moelleux *bave rien qu'en y pensant* Je ne te dirais toujours pas la fin... Et puis franchement ça servirait à rien puisqu'elle arrive dans 1 chapitre et demi... *snifffff cherche la corde* mdrrr tes idées me font mourir de rire mais imagines que hypothétiquement j'ai pu avoir cette idée avant... *ça fait de moi un devin ? :p* Bon j'ai appelé Kellan, il m'a dit qu'il arriverait la semaine prochaine parce que là en ce moment il est à bâton rouge et il doit s'entraîner... *et aussi se battre avec les maquilleurs et les perruquiers pour pas ressembler à Monsieur Spock comme dans Eclipse mdrrrrr* Marché conclu ;) Plein de Bisous aussiiiii  
2eme review : Ah London *rêveuse*si je te dis que là tu vas enjoyer t'es contente ? Bon je te préviens y'a pas trop de descriptions pour le moment parce qu'ils y seront encore un peu dans le prochain chapitre... MAIS, parce qu'il y a un mais, je suis presque sûre que tu t'en ficheras quand tu verras la fin de ce chapitre *et pas la peine de le lire avant de lire la fin de mes réponses à tes reviews hein, fais gaffe je te surveille mdrrrrr* Tu me fais peur avec tes mélanges de dessins animés... J'ai imaginé Edward bizarrement et crois moi j'ai réussi à me faire peur toute seule *la blague pour une fois j'ai pas eu besoin de regarder dans le miroir mouahahahah* Pour mon imagination, malheureusement j'ai pas de bol parce que Binou a décidé de me hanter tel un fantôme *ça lui fait les pieds comme on est la semaine d'halloween! mdrrrrr d'ailleurs j'hésite... Rose, Alice ou Bella vampire comme costume ? Nan parce que je dois me déguiser et là je sais pas trop* Poutoux ma misstinguette que à moi que j'adore de folie et qui m'a manqué cette semaine 3  
3eme review : hihi oui 1000 reviews! Je vais mourir tellement je me sens honorée lol 1500 c'est dur, je sais pas si je vais pouvoir le faire *siffle pour avoir du renfort... Ah merde j'ai sifflé un animal bizarre mdrrrr* Merci pour tout en tout cas, je t'adore tite demoiselle de mon coeur lol Plein de bisous de namitié from the crazy Canadian French girl ;)_

_the moon : Bienvenue à toi =) Malheureusement je ne peux pas répondre à ta question... Il va falloir que tu attendes la suite :s J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)_

_Alexandra : J'adore ton hypothèse même si je ne te dirais pas le fin mot de l'histoire *haaaan la méchante auteure sadique! lol* Je suis contente que tu sois toujours aussi enthousiaste hihi ça m'a donné le sourire cette semaine alors merciiiiii Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre mais je pense que tu vas AIMER ;)_

_twilight0507 : Les voix ou rêves de Bella inquiètent tout le monde... Je ne peux pas te donner de réponses, juste te dire de te laisser porter par l'histoire =)_

_Bibine : Merci pour ton soutien, ça m'a vraiment beaucoup touché! =)_

_Encore merci à tous, pour tout! Vous êtes grandiose!_

_Je voulais dédier ce chapitre à une personne qui est là depuis le début et qui a apprit une très heureuse nouvelle dernièrement, ma Ousna ce chapitre est pour toi, plein de bonheur pour les 9 prochains mois... PS : si c'est une fille j'ai un super prénom si tu veux ;) *kidding hihi* 3_

_Un énorme bisou à tous, je vous aime fort 3_

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer_

_Conseil musique de la semaine : Pour le fun je vous conseille d'écouter "Introducing Me" de Nick Jonas (Camp Rock 2), cette chanson a le don de raconter des bêtises et de faire sourire en grand =)_

_MERCI ENCORE!_

_Bonne lecture =)_

_Lil'Lo_

* * *

Kiss from London Eye

**POV BELLA**

Son nez chatouillait mon cou et je le sentais inspirer fort contre moi. D'un coup de rein habile je le fis basculer de son côté du lit et j'enjambais son corps, le faisant prisonnier de mes jambes. Mes yeux s'ouvraient petit à petit pour y découvrir le sourire taquin et les yeux émeraude de mon tout. Ce mois passé à Jacksonville avec Edward m'avait encore plus rapproché du père de mon enfant que jamais. Plus les jours passaient, plus nous découvrions de nouveaux aspects de notre relation. Edward se révélait être un vrai clown autour de Phil et ma mère, nous faisant à lui tout seul de véritables spectacles comiques. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait fait autant rire qu'Edward en ces trois semaines et demie. Renée ne cessait de vanter les mérites de l'homme de ma vie tant dans notre vie quotidienne que dans mes rêves étranges.  
Ces rêves prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur et n'avaient cessé depuis notre arrivée ici. Edward s'inquiétait mais pas moi. Je pense que ces rêves étaient le moyen de communication du bébé malgré les discussions étranges et le tunnel noir dans lequel je me trouvais à chaque fois. Mais dans ces rêves, la voix d'Edward était toujours là et à chaque fois j'en découvrais toujours plus sur lui, au travers de ces rêves. Je savais que c'était étrange mais j'aimais beaucoup le Edward onirique. Il avait le don d'être toujours présent et je ne sais pas je semblais vraiment importante dans ses décisions… Surtout à la veille de Noël…

Nous étions le 24 au matin. Ce soir nous fêterons notre premier réveillon de Noël avec Edward. Au début, Renée avait voulu faire quelque chose de vraiment festif, invitant des amis à elle ou des collègues de travail de Phil, mais je ne voulais pas vraiment ça. Je voulais quelque chose d'intime et de calme, quelque chose dont on pourrait se souvenir éternellement avec Edward.  
Edward caressa mon ventre et j'humais d'appréciation sous son toucher affectueux.

- « Tu fais ce bruit là chaque matin » dit-il en embrassant mon cou.

- « Parce que j'aime me faire réveiller par le plus beau mec de tous les Etats-Unis »

- « Juste les Etats-Unis ? » me demanda-t-il en me mordillant. Il savait que ce geste avait le don de déclencher une crise de fou rire.

- « Edward arrêtes ! Prétentieux ! »

- « Je dirais réaliste ! »

- « Pfff »

- « Bella… » je ne connaissais que trop bien ce ton, il allait sévir. Ni une ni deux j'ouvris les yeux mais n'eus pas le temps de bouger qu'il m'attrapait bien fermement dans ses bras et me retrouvais coincée sous son corps. Je riais encore plus et essayais de me soustraire à son emprise douce et forte à la fois.

- « Les enfants ! » cria ma mère du fond du couloir. Je riais alors que je croisais le regard déçu d'Edward.

- « Pour une prochaine fois »

- « Si je n'implose pas » me répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Je déposais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, le gratifiant de la plus douce des caresses et son corps se détendit au dessus de moi. Il se baissa assez pour que sa tête se retrouve au niveau de mon gros estomac. « Je vous aime mes Princesses » je lui caressais de nouveau les cheveux et Renée frappa à la porte.

- « On arrive ! »

- « Dépêchez-vous, il faut tout préparer pour ce soir ! » je levais les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Edward se releva et qu'il m'aida à sortir du lit.

- « Une petite douche ? » me demanda-t-il, l'air espiègle.

- « Ne tentez pas le diable Monsieur Cullen » dis-je, le ton joueur.

- « Mais quel magnifique diable »

- « Les enfants ! » cria de nouveau Renée.

- « Bon je pense que le bain à deux attendra Londres » il me fit un clin d'œil et embrassa ma tempe avant de nous diriger vers le salon.

Renée nous attendait de pieds fermes pour mettre en place son opération décoration de la maison, de la table et faire la cuisine. Ne sachant pas cuisiner elle avait décidé de s'occuper de la décoration avec Edward, qui lui non plus ne savait pas faire cuire des pâtes, tandis que Phil et moi nous attelions à la préparation de la dinde et autres mets gourmands de Noël. J'embrassais Edward, lui souhaitant bon courage et m'occupait de la purée et des cookies. Phil, lui faisait cuire la dinde et s'occupait de la farce.  
Cette journée a tellement été remplie que je n'avais même plus conscience de l'heure. Edward est venu m'aider avant de me reconduire dans notre chambre pour une petite sieste. En ce moment, je dormais beaucoup, Edward avait calculé que j'avais besoin de 12 à 15 heures de sommeil ces derniers temps. Il avait même tenté de calculer le nombre de siestes, leur durée, leur heure de début et leur heure de fin. Il disait que mon organisme était réglé comme une horloge et ça l'avait tellement inquiété qu'il avait appelé Carlisle.

- « Bella, Edward » chuchota ma mère au dessus de moi.

- « Hum » je me retournais dans les bras d'Edward qui m'encercla de ses bras.

- « Il est 20h les enfants, nous devons manger » Edward remua et ses longs doigts vinrent caresser mes paupières.

- « On arrive » dit-il à l'attention de Renée. « Princesse, notre premier Noël nous attend » un baiser dans le cou et mes amies les voix réapparurent.

_- « Edward, chéri, je t'en supplie, c'est le réveillon de Noël tu ne peux pas rester dans cette chambre »_

_- « Je ne laisserais pas Bella seule dans ce lit pour Noël »_

_- « Edward, maman a raison, il faut que tu sortes un peu »_

_- « Je suis déjà obligé d'aller sur ce tournage alors que je n'en ai pas envie, ne m'obliger pas à la laisser seule »_

_- « Edward… »_

_- « Et pourquoi on amènerait pas Noël ici ? »_

_- « Alice je ne suis pas sûre… »_

_- « Oh allez maman ! Bella ne sera pas seule et on fêtera Noël avec Edward. Tu vois bien que ne la quittera pas ! »_

_- « Bon. Je vais appeler Carlisle »_

_- « Et moi je vais prévenir Rose et Jaz »_

_- « Merci »_

_- « De rien petit frère » des bruits de pas résonnèrent, puis plus rien et enfin un soupir._

_- « Joyeux Noël, Bella aux bois dormants » un picotement sur ma main, puis sur ma joue et enfin sur mes lèvres. Comme une simple caresse. Le bip incessant de l'autre fois se remit en route._

- « Bella ? Bella mon cœur » les yeux verts d'Edward me regardaient fixement.

- « Désolée, réveil brutal » riais-je doucement dans son cou.

Il ne posa pas de question mais toute la soirée je sentais son regard inquiet sur moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le soit, je voulais qu'il profite de ce moment rien qu'entre nous, en famille. Renée nous observait du coin de l'œil mais la bonne humeur et l'esprit de Noël reprirent vite le dessus et plus vite qu'il ne faut pour le dire, l'heure d'aller au lit sonnait. Renée étant très attachée aux traditions décida d'attendre le lendemain matin pour l'ouverture des cadeaux. Edward et Phil ronchonnèrent quelque peu puis cédèrent. Edward déposa nos cadeaux aux pieds du sapin, inutile de dire qu'il y en avait plus que ce que nous avions acheté en commun, puis j'en profitais pour déposer le sien.

L'ouverture des cadeaux ne tarda pas dès les premières heures du 25 au matin. Edward m'avait réveillé avec des mots d'amour, ma mère s'était extasiée devant son cadeau et Phil préparait le café. Lorsqu'Edward ouvrit mon cadeau, ses yeux verts brillèrent plus qu'à l'accoutumé et son sourire était le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu. Il m'embrassa à répétition puis me tendit un paquet. A l'intérieur se trouvait un collier. Un pendentif en forme de cœur y était accroché. Sur le dessus était gravé nos deux prénoms entrecroisés. Le cœur avait des formes complexes dessus, un peu comme le tribal mais en plus fin et plus élaboré. Nos deux prénoms ressortaient vraiment bien et mes yeux se remplirent de larmes lorsque mes doigts touchèrent le bijou.

- « Et ce n'est qu'une infime partie du cadeau Princesse »

Voilà comment rendre mon cœur affolé et comment passer une journée dans les nuages grâce à l'homme de ma vie.

Le 26 arriva vite, tout comme les 13 heures d'avion jusqu'à Londres. Edward m'a alors donné des médicaments que lui a conseillés Carlisle pour que mon sommeil soit calme. Pendant le vol je n'ai ni rêver du tunnel noir, ni entendu de voix. J'étais juste paisible, contre l'épaule de l'homme de ma vie. Arrivés à l'aéroport London Heathrow je remarquais que Dem' attendait déjà les bagages devant le grand tapis roulant. A peine aux abords de la sortie que nous voyions déjà la chevelure blonde de Rosalie et la grosse carrure d'Emmett.

- « Oh regardes Rosie, une Bellarinette version kinder surprise ! » il se marra comme un idiot alors que Rose lui tapa sur la tête. Je retenais mon rire alors qu'Edward serrait sa prise sur moi.

- « Désolée » s'excusa Rose.

- « J'avais presque perdu l'habitude » lui dis-je en dirigeant un clin d'œil vers Emmett. Je me détachais des bras d'Edward pour ceux de Rosalie, tendus vers moi.

- « C'est bon de vous revoir » me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

- « Merci. Alors ce voyage de noce ? « demandais-je mais n'eus pas le temps d'avoir la réponse car Emmett me prit dans ses bras pour me faire tournoyer.

- « Emmett ! T'avais promis bon dieu ! » Emmett me lâcha et se gratta le cou.

- « Roh mais Rosinette on n'a pas vu Bella depuis longtemps aussi ! »

- « C'est pas une raison pour l'étouffer avant même qu'elle ait ouvert ses cadeaux ! » Emmett semblait réfléchir et se tapa le front. C'était quoi ça ? Il regarda Edward, qui lui fit un regard meurtrier puis se tourna vers Rose.

- « Ce serait bâlo » il ignora le grondement de Rose puis aida Félix avec les bagages alors qu'Edward me faisait avancer.

- « Alors sœurette cette croisière ? »

- « Parfaite » Rose semblait à dix mille lieux de l'aéroport et souriait comme une ado.

- « Comment sont les Bahamas ? »

- « Chauds ? » demanda-t-elle avec de légères rougeurs. Edward, lui, s'étouffa tout seul et moi je rigolais à gorge déployée.

- « Je parie que vous n'avez pas vu grand-chose » répondis-je, l'air taquin.

- « On a vu des choses ! » A ce moment-là, Edward me lâcha et alla rejoindre Emmett, marmonnant quelque chose du genre « je veux pas entendre les péripéties de ma sœur avec mon meilleur pote ».

- « Quelles sortes de choses ? »

- « Ben, euh… » Rosalie devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire derechef.

- « Mais encore ? »

- « Mon dieu mais tu es pire qu'Alice ma parole ! »

- « Je ne veux pas les détails Rosiiiie » nous nous mîmes à rire alors que les garçons chargeaient la voiture. Tout à coup je vis Félix relever la tête vers moi et venir directement à mes côtés, Edward à ses talons. « Quoi ? » demandais-je en soulevant mes sourcils.

- « On peut vous aider ? » demanda Demetri à quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me retournais pour voir une dizaine de personnes, photos ou journaux en main, avec des stylos et des sourires idiots collés sur leur visage.

- « On veut juste un autographe » couina une petite brunette. Je n'avais pas remarqué mais alors que je l'observais plus attentivement je remarquais qu'elle portait les mêmes vêtements que j'avais portés sur le tournage pour le rôle de Marie. Enfin du moins, un costume identique.

- « Un autographe ? » demanda Dem. Il me regarda du coin de l'œil et je vis Edward se crisper.

- « Ouais, Bella on vous adore, vous êtes trop jolie et puis vous êtes une fan aussi, vous savez ce que c'est hein ! » lança une petite blonde.

- « Waouh ben alors Bellarinette on devient une starlette ? » riait Emmett.

- « 5 minutes pas plus » dit Demetri en direction des jeunes filles.

- « On peut prendre une photo de Bella et Edward ? » demanda une autre fille. Félix se tourna vers moi, j'hochais la tête en cherchant Edward du regard. Il vint se poster derrière moi et entoura mon ventre rond. Les yeux des filles se posèrent sur le geste et s'agrandirent face à mon statut de femme enceinte. « Oh mon dieu ! Vous êtes enceinte ! » les filles s'extasièrent mais Dem tendit les bras devant lui pour leur demander le silence.

- « Nous devons partir alors pour les autographes c'est maintenant ou jamais »

Les filles, assez compréhensives se mirent les unes derrière les autres, face à moi. Dès que j'eus fini une signature, la fan se dirigeait vers Edward avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. J'eus droit à de magnifiques compliments tels que « Vous êtes vraiment trop jolie » ou alors « Vous faites un trop beau couple avec Edward » ou encore « Vous êtes la plus belle des mamans du monde et j'espère que le mariage sera pour bientôt ». La dernière personne à vouloir un autographe était haute comme trois pommes. Si elle avait une dizaine d'années elle n'avait pas plus. Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux puis s'effondra en pleurs, marmonnant des compliments à la pelle. Ses amies, enfin je pense qu'elle était la sœur de l'une des autres filles, la tirèrent hors de notre chemin et nous partirent de l'aéroport. Rosalie et Emmett étaient venus nous chercher avec la Mercédès de Carlisle qui avait été obligé de rester à la maison avec Esmé, Alice et Jasper afin de tout préparer pour notre arrivée. Je ne pus voir grand-chose du paysage car je m'endormis dans le cou d'Edward, comme d'habitude.

_- « J'aimerais tant que tu te réveilles » le bip assourdissant se fit entendre, comme à chaque fois. J'essayais d'ouvrir mes yeux mais à quoi cela servait-il de se battre contre le noir profond ? « Bella… » le bip retentit de nouveau et un petit rire échappa à la voix d'Edward, qui ne devait pas se tenir très loin de moi. « J'arrive pas à croire que tu réagis à ma voix ou à mon toucher, mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'aime la sensation » statua-t-il. Un picotement dans mes cheveux se faisait ressentir et le bip accéléra sa course. « Je serais là quand tu te réveilleras, et je serais là quand tu sortiras. Je te ferais visiter New York pour te garder avec moi le plus longtemps possible » le bip qui s'était calmé renchérissait de bruits puis mes paupières me picotèrent. « Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment. Enfin, je sais que tu me connais plus que n'importe qui selon les dires d'Angie et de Renée. Mais je jure que dès ton réveil je rattraperais ce malentendu. En cette période de Noël, mon seul souhaite est de pouvoir plonger de nouveau dans tes yeux chocolat et de m'y perdre pour l'éternité » une sorte de décharge me fit sursauter, puis une lumière aveuglante, et enfin le bip, puis le noir à nouveau._

Je sursautais alors qu'une porte claquait et Edward se retrouva à mes côtés. Ses yeux semblaient pleins de fierté alors qu'une deuxième porte claquait. J'entendais des murmures sans vraiment écouter ce qu'il se passait puis il me fit un signe de tête et je me retournais pour enfin découvrir la maison des Cullen. La maison d'enfance d'Edward.  
Collée à une autre maison presque semblable, elle avait un charme fou. Briques rouges et grises, toiture neutre et forme rectangulaire, elle avait tout le charme d'une maison à la britannique. Contrairement à la maison d'à côté, les couleurs des briques étaient comme intact et j'avais le pressentiment qu'Esmé y était pour beaucoup. La porte était en bois, cirée avec de jolies formes dessus. En regardant plus attentivement je me rendis compte qu'il y avait une enseigne au dessus de cette magnifique porte. On aurait dit un blason ou quelque chose du même genre. Il y avait un lion dont une des pattes était surélevée tandis qu'une main se trouvait au dessus de sa tête. Trois trèfles dans une banderole en V faisaient office de tapis pour le lion et le tout était entouré d'un cadre ovale métallique stylisé. En bas de ce blason était gravé le nom Cullen. Je trouvais cette marque de reconnaissance vraiment belle et me retrouvais impressionnée par les signes qui s'y trouvaient. Pour moi, leur signification était noble mais je pense devoir demander à Esmé pour plus de renseignement.  
Mes yeux essayèrent de capter tous les détails de cette maison. Le petit jardin devant la porte d'entrée était parsemé d'herbe gelée et il semblait y avoir un coin fleurs désert, sûrement dû à la saison hivernale. Sur le côté gauche, un faux bonhomme de neige entouré de neige était disposé et on pouvait voir les illuminations accrochées aux alentours de la maison. Près de la porte se tenaient Esmé et Carlisle tandis qu'Alice sautillait droit vers la voiture. Edward grogna doucement et ouvrit la portière pour me faire descendre à l'opposé d'où arrivait Alice.

- « Bella ! » une tornade m'arriva dessus et Edward fit rempart. « Mais Edwaaaaard ! » chouina-t-elle.

- « Alice, Bella viens de se réveiller et elle est enceinte ! »

- « Pffff ! »

- « Salut Alice » lui dis-je avec un sourire en sortant ma tête de l'embrasse d'Edward.

- « Allez Edward lâches-la un peu tu l'as eu pendant tout un mois ! » elle leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Edward me lâchait en soufflant. « Viens par là donner un gros câlin à tata Lice » dit-elle avec un gros clin d'œil. Elle me serra dans ses bras, on aurait dit une petite fille « C'est si bon de vous voir ! Comment va le petit haricot ? » demanda-t-elle en direction de mon estomac.

- « Petit haricot ? Tu plaisantes Alice ? C'est un haricot magique ce truc là » rigola Emmett qui fut très vite récompensé par une claque magistrale derrière la tête »

- « Imbécile » siffla Rose alors qu'il se frottait le derrière de la tête.

- « Bon on ferait mieux de rentrer. Demetri doit rejoindre sa famille et il fait froid dehors pour Bella » coupa Edward qui tenait déjà nos sacs dans ses mains.

Alice me prit par le bras et m'entraîna dans la maisonnette de ses parents. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit je sentis mon cœur battre à une vitesse folle et mes membres tremblaient. Cela faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas eu ce genre de réactions. La première fois que ça m'était arrivé j'étais avec Angela à Central Park, mon corps avait commencé à trembler et j'avais eu la nausée. Cinq minutes plus tard nous nous sommes aperçues que nous étions près de la statue sur laquelle Edward s'était assis lors d'un tournage de film. De ce jour-là, chaque fois que je faisais ce genre de chose, Angie prenait son portable pour vérifier si Edward Cullen était passé par là, et chaque fois la réponse était positive.  
Mais dans cette maison, c'était différent. Elle transpirait Edward et son enfance. L'entrée n'était pas plus grande qu'une entrée normale, les escaliers donnaient directement sur elle alors qu'un couloir semblait mener à la cuisine d'où émanait une odeur de dinde de Noël. Un petit meuble se trouvait juste à côté d'une porte qui se trouvait à droite, à l'opposé de l'escalier. Je n'eus pas le temps de tout examiner qu'Alice me menait vers la cuisine, laissant les autres se débrouiller avec les valises et autres. Plus nous avancions plus l'odeur était puissante. Bébé Cullen le sentait aussi car il frappa doucement mon ventre et mon estomac se mit à gargouiller.  
La cuisine était simple et moderne à la fois, avec un plan de travail central et une baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin. Il semblerait qu'Esmé en ait fait une roseraie mais avec le froid rien n'avait tenu la route. Au milieu de ce jardin se trouvait un abri, comme celui qui se trouvait chez Gran Swan et avec cette réalisation mes yeux se rétrécirent. Pourquoi ce jardin semblait-il être la parfaite réplique du jardin de Gran ?

- « Bella ! » s'exclama Esmé, me sortant de ma transe. « C'est si bon de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ? Et le bébé ? » Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de répondre à son câlin.

- « Tout le monde va bien merci et vous ? »

- « Toujours très bien ma chère, toujours ! » elle me souriait. « Joyeux Noël Bella »

- « Merci Esmé, joyeux noël »

- « N'est-ce pas ma patiente préférée ! »

- « Bonjour Carlisle »

- « Comment vas-tu ? » je connaissais ce regard, il ne demandait pas seulement si mon moral tenait.

- « Je vais très bien. Un peu fatiguée par le voyage mais ça va »

- « Tu devrais aller te reposer quelque peu, le repas sera servi vers 18h30 » il me fit un sourire alors qu'Alice aidait sa mère aux fourneaux.

- « Mon cœur ? »

- « Dans la cuisine »

- « Edward ! »

- « M'man, P'pa » Esmé se précipita pour prendre son fils dans les bras alors que Carlisle lui donnait une tape dans le dos.

- « Vous devriez aller vous reposer un peu » dit Carlisle en me regardant.

- « Je vous ai préparé ton ancienne chambre Edward, tu vas pouvoir montrer tout ça à Bella » elle avait un grand sourire et je voyais ses yeux briller. Jamais je n'avais vu autant de fierté dans les yeux d'une mère de toute ma vie, Edward était son fils, quoi qu'il se soit passé il y a plus de vingt ans, il était leur fils.

- « Merci M'man. Tu viens Princesse, je te ferais faire le tour de la maison après »

Il me dirigea vers les escaliers et je pus apercevoir Jasper, Rose et Em' travailler sur la décoration de la table qui se trouvait dans le salon puis j'eus un petit aperçu du magnifique sapin de noël, décoré avec goût aux couleurs rouge, bleu et argenté. Edward me guida jusqu'au premier étage puis vers la dernière chambre sur la gauche. Alors qu'il ouvrait sa porte, où un sigle « Music rocks my world » était collé, la première chose qui me sauta aux yeux fut son mini piano dans le coin droit de sa chambre. Les murs portaient du papier peint avec des notes de musique et des clefs de sol qui semblaient s'envoler au rythme d'une musique. Une bibliothèque se trouvait aux pieds du lit et tout le mur gauche comportait des étagères pleines de CD. Cette chambre était la chambre d'un artiste, je le sentais dans chaque mur, dans chaque objet. Mes yeux étaient lourds et je n'arrivais plus vraiment à me concentrer sur quelque objet que ce soit. Je sentis Edward me porter avec un peu plus de mal que d'habitude, puis je sentis le matelas moelleux sous moi et m'endormis paisiblement.

- « Bella ? »

- « Hum »

- « Allez debout il va être l'heure de dîner » murmura Alice dans mes oreilles.

- « Edward ? »

- « Il est descendu aider Esmé » j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir une Alice toute jolie, une robe rouge et argent avec un bandeau de la même couleur dans ses cheveux.

- « Waouh Alice »

- « Je sais ! Allez maman debout que je travaille ta tenue » je me levais mais me sentais comme lourde, je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur de m'habiller alors que je ressemblais à une baleine.

- « Ugh Alice je sais pas, regardes mon ventre » dis-je avec une grimace. Alice me regarda puis fut pensive et rencontra mon regard.

- « Bella tu es splendide ! J'aimerais ressembler à ça lorsque j'aurais un bébé Jasper en moi » dit-elle avec un sourire aussi beau que celui de son frère.

- « Tu feras une maman super »

- « Il faut que tu dises ça à Jaz, il veut attendre de m'épouser et d'acheter une maison dans la banlieue de New York » je riais et me levais doucement. Bébé Edward bougeait un peu… Bizarre pour un fœtus de trois mois et demi mais peu importait. « Parfait. Je t'ai pris une robe bleue, Edward adore cette couleur sur toi ! » elle me montrait une robe bleue pas trop courte, parfaite pour mon ventre. La forme me faisait penser une robe de princesse avec des vagues au bout.

- « Elle est très jolie »

- « Comme si les vêtements que je choisissais n'étaient pas parfaits » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Alice s'occupa de moi pendant une petite demi-heure. Je ne voulais pas être trop pomponnée. Alors que j'étais fin prête, j'errais dans le couloir pour y voir accrochées des photos de Rose, Alice et Edward à chacun des stages de leur vie. De l'école maternelle en passant par l'université pour les filles, ou alors Edward en plein spectacle ou dans un café bar. Chaque année était représentée. A l'extrémité du couloir, une photo attira mon regard. Je reconnus immédiatement Carlisle et Esmé, ils étaient plus jeune, souriants. A côté d'eux se trouvaient un jeune homme et une jeune femme. Je pouvais voir d'ici les yeux verts d'Edward dans le regard de l'homme tenant les épaules de Carlisle tandis que la jeune femme collée à lui avait ses cheveux. Assis en tailleur sous eux se trouvaient trois enfant. Une petite brune, une petite blonde et un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds presque roux. Ils souriaient tous, ils semblaient heureux.

- « C'est Edward Senior et Elizabeth Masen » me dit Alice. "Cette photo a été prise peu de temps avant leur mort, ils avaient une immense bibliothèque-bureau parfaitement décorée dans leur maison alors nous en avons profité pour y faire la photo"

- « Vous êtes tous très beaux dessus »

- « Je ne me rappelle pas beaucoup d'eux. Juste de brefs souvenirs. Mais je crois que je n'ai jamais vu de personnes aussi droites et fantastiques qu'eux, hormis mes parents bien sûr. Nous étions une grande famille et je les considérais comme mes deuxièmes parents. Je n'ai que 6 ans sur cette photo mais je suis heureuse d'avoir quelques bribes d'eux dans mon esprit »

- « Edward ressemble énormément à son père »

- « Edward Senior était le tombeur de ses dames » riait Alice alors qu'elle m'entraîna dans les escaliers.

Nous passâmes la porte que j'avais remarquée en entrant et fus époustouflée par le salon qui nous attendait. Tout était fait de bois sculptés mais contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait y penser il ne s'agissait pas d'un salon ringard. Tout avait une forme bien spéciale, rappelant la joie de vivre d'Esmé et la sagesse de Carlisle. Une longue table de noël était positionnée au milieu de ce magnifique salon où le sapin trônait près de la cheminée. Deux fauteuils en cuir se trouvaient près de la grande fenêtre donnant sur la rue tandis qu'une grande baie vitrée donnait sur le jardin et qu'il y avait une ouverture pour rejoindre la cuisine. Toute la famille d'Edward était déjà assise, n'attendant plus que nous. Esmé et Carlisle étaient à chaque bout de la table tandis que les autres étaient autour. Emmett et Rose l'un à côté de l'autre, Jasper à une place d'Edward.

- « Voilà la Bella aux bois dormants » riait Em' « Y'a une princesse que était bien fatiguée ! C'est le bébé qui te donne sommeil ou les cochoncetés que te fait Edward ? »

- « Emmett » dirent Esmé, Rosalie et Carlisle en même temps.

- « Aïeuhh mais Rosie chérie arrêtes de me frapper tout le temps ! Je vais finir par avoir une bosse aussi grosse que ton diamant » dit-il en regardant la bague de Rose.

- « Idiot » siffla-t-elle.

Le repas était convivial, Emmett y était sûrement pour quelque chose, faisant des blagues à tout bout de champ ou taquinant Edward sur son avenir en tant que père. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Je commençais d'ailleurs à m'inquiéter car tout me semblait aller à la vitesse de la lumière comme dans un flou total. Je connaissais cette sensation, c'était comme lorsqu'on rêvait, ce sentiment que tout passe si vite et en même temps on ne peut pas tout distinguer parce que nous sommes dans une sorte d'autre réalité. Je fus tiré de mes réflexions par une Alice qui sautillait dans tous les sens.

- « Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! »

- « Alice chérie, calmes toi tu vas réveiller les voisins » dit Esmé en riant et secouant la tête.

- « Cette vieille bique de Patterson est sourde comme un pot »

- « C'est pas faux » riait Edward à côté de moi.

- « Bon ça suffit, tout le monde autour du sapin » déclara Carlisle en se levant. J'allais pour prendre mon assiette mais Edward m'arrêta.

- « On fera ça après mon cœur »

- « Ok » il m'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche pour me mener ensuite vers le sapin. Il était magnifique et je remarquais qu'il contenait des boules faites mains. Elles avaient chacune le prénom de Rose, Alice et Edward, et elles brillaient comme si elles venaient d'être faites.

- « Joyeux noël tout le monde » dit Alice en se précipitant sur son tas de cadeaux. Je regardais donc le pied du sapin pour y voir des bottes avec le prénom de chacun. Ma pile était presque aussi immense que la leur. Je vis le nom de chaque personne présente accroché à l'un de mes paquets et commençais à me sentir mal. Est-ce que je leur avais acheté quelque chose ?

- « Ne t'en fais pas Princesse j'ai déposé nos achats lorsque tu dormais » dit Edward en m'embrassant la tempe.

Nous nous dispersions donc chacun sur le sol de salon pour ouvrir nos cadeaux. Je m'attelais à regarder les autres ouvrir leurs paquets avec des yeux émerveillés. Pour Emmett et Rosalie nous avions pris une journée sensation avec découverte du saut en parachute, de la formule 1, du ski nautique et autre pour Alice et Jasper, une petite croisière de cinq jours en Irlande parce que Jasper était fasciné par ce pays puis pour Esmé et Carlisle une visite de l'Europe passant par la France, la Suisse, l'Allemagne, l'Italie, la Grèce, l'Espagne et enfin la Crête. Tous semblaient ravis. Edward et moi avions eu un bon fait mains par Esmé nous expliquant qu'elle allait redécorer tout notre appartement de New York, Alice et Jasper nous avaient offert des places pour les Kings Of Leon à Vancouver et Rosalie et Emmett nous avaient offert une semaine dans le paradis de la luxure comme l'appelle Emmett c'est-à-dire dans une suite nuptiale sur une île peu connue dont le nom m'échappait. Un dernier présent se trouvait sous le sapin et tout le monde me regarda, attendant que je l'ouvre.

- « C'est mon deuxième cadeau » me dit Edward. Je lui souriais et sortis le sien.

- « C'est le mien » dis-je avec un sourire.

Je l'observais ouvrir le cadeau et lorsqu'il vit le hochet ses yeux se mirent à briller. J'entendis quelqu'un tressaillir mais très vite les lèvres d'Edward se déposèrent sauvagement sur les miennes et je fus prise entièrement dans ce magnifique baiser.

- « Elle adorera ce hochet » chuchota-t-il contre mes lèvres.

- « Il aimera » dis-je en souriant.

- « Ouvres le tien »

Je lui pris le cadeau des mains pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'une boîte, une boîte qui ne peut contenir que des boucles d'oreille ou…  
J'ouvre le paquet sans me presser mais mon cœur bat si fort que le sang bat également dans mes tempes. Le papier cadeau tombe à mes pieds et la boîte se révèle être exactement ce que je pensais. J'essaye d'inspirer mais l'oxygène me manque. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward qui me regardait avec un air satisfait. J'ouvrais alors la boîte pour y découvrir une réplique en argent du London Eye, la fameuse grande roue. Un petit morceau de parchemin y était attaché et disait : « Embrasses-moi sur cette grande roue dès ce soir » je levais la tête et Edward souriait comme un idiot. Je me penchais vers lui et m'approchais de son oreille.

- « Quand tu veux » dis-je en essayant d'être sexy.

Même pas une minute plus tard nous étions dans la voiture, les autres nous faisant de grands gestes avec des yeux remplis de je ne sais quoi. Edward conduisait et je voyais à ses traits qu'il était pensif voire inquiet. Je déposais ma main sur sa cuisse pour l'apaiser mais il semblait toujours aussi nerveux. Le bébé tapa contre mon ventre et je commençais à angoisser moi aussi. Pourquoi était-il si inquiet ? Tout ça pour un tour dans la grande roue ? Est-ce que c'était à cause du vertige ? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans ma tête alors que la voiture arrivait à une halte. Je regardais autour de nous et vis la grande roue illuminée mais personne à ses pieds. Je regardais Edward avec questionnement et il tenta un sourire timide.

- « Il se peut que j'ai loué le London Eye juste pour nous » dit-il. Je secouais la tête et riais.

- « Edward Cullen ou la démesure en direct »

- « C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ? »

- « Définitivement » dis-je alors qu'il se détachait et sortait de la voiture. Comme à son habitude il vint m'ouvrir la portière et je pus regarder plus amplement ses traits. Il était distrait et le creux au milieu de son front montrait bien son inquiétude. Cependant cette inquiétude semblait plus profonde qu'une simple peur du vide et mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement face aux possibilités de ce stress.

- « Prête ? »

- « Plus que jamais » répondis-je, sans vraiment savoir si je répondais vraiment à cette question ou à celle que je m'attendais à recevoir. Je ne voulais pas non plus imaginer les choses mais en repensant aux regards de notre famille et puis ces discussions secrètes qu'il avait avec Phil ou encore ce qu'il m'avait dit le jour du mariage d'Emmett et Rose. J'avoue être perplexe face à cette soirée car mon cœur semble vouloir sortir de ma poitrine pour s'abandonner entièrement à Edward.

Un homme habillé d'un costume nous ouvrait les portes de l'une des petites cabines pour ensuite les refermer sur nous et actionner la roue. Nous commençâmes notre ascension et l'atmosphère se fit plus dense, je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi mais à chaque fois que je tentais de le regarder il détournait ses yeux pour regarder Londres. Arrivant au sommet de l'immense roue, j'admirais la vue magnifique que nous avions de Londres la nuit quand soudainement la roue s'arrêta. Je regardais Edward, paniquée, mais il ne me regardait pas. Je jetais un œil en bas et vis le garçon du manège lire son journal tranquillement dans sa cabine de verre. J'avais envie de hurler quand Edward me prit la main. Je me tournais brusquement vers lui.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandais-je alors que je plongeais mes yeux dans un océan de verts.

- « Ma Princesse » murmura-t-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je le sentais bouger légèrement, comme s'il s'ajustait puis m'écarter quand je me rendis compte qu'il prenait beaucoup de temps. Il avait dans sa main la même boîte où la réplique miniature du London Eye était il y a à peine une heure auparavant. « J'aimerais que tu ré-ouvres cette boîte pour moi »

- « Edward je… »

- « S'il te plaît » ses yeux me suppliaient et mes mains tremblaient déjà. Je pris la petite boîte de ses mains et l'ouvrait pour tomber nez à nez avec une bague plus belle que jamais. Elle était en forme de cœur avec des éclats de diamants brillants de toute part. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

- « Edward… » murmurais-je alors que mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

- « Isabella Marie Swan. Vous avez changé ma vie. J'ai conscience que tout ça arrive ridiculement vite mais je ne peux pas continuer une journée de plus sans me dire que tu es ma femme. » je pleurais à chaudes larmes et il essayait de toutes les effacer avec ses doigts. « Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort, s'en est presque douloureux. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi et chacun de tes gestes, de tes sourires, de tes mots me font mourir d'amour pour toi. Et bientôt tu feras de moi l'homme le plus chanceux du monde avec ce bébé. Je me fiche de la célébrité, je n'ai besoin que de toi à mes côtés pour toujours. Isabella Marie Swan, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, j'aimerais qu'aujourd'hui tu acceptes de devenir ma femme et de ne plus jamais me quitter » j'hoquetais de surprise et mis ma main sur ma bouche pour m'éviter de crier. « Bella, ma Princesse, voudrais-tu accepter de devenir ma femme ? » je le regardais bouche bée, mon cœur battait plus fort que jamais et mes yeux faisaient l'aller-retour entre cette magnifique bague et le visage d'Edward.

- « Oui » dis-je d'une petite voix. « Oui » dis-je plus fort. « Bon dieu que oui je veux devenir ta femme! » dis-je en criant et riant.

Edward s'avança pour m'embrasser et je ne sais pas comment il réussit mais il m'enfila la bague à la main gauche. « Mienne » murmura-t-il sur mes lèvres. Et c'était la vérité. Aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir, j'étais sienne, j'étais à Edward Cullen quoi qu'il arrive et mon cœur me le rappelait de nouveau en battant aussi fort qu'il pouvait, se répercutant dans tout mon être et faisant bouger le bébé. Tout ce que j'avais gagné se concrétisait sur cette roue… Un tendre baiser du London Eye…


	39. Vertiges d'une vie

_Hello Hello =)_

_Et non vous rêvez pas, je suis à l'heure! Wooo lol_

_Un nouveau chapitre de bouclé, un chapitre en moins, mais aussi deux chapitres jusqu'à la fin... Que dire ? Je voudrais remercier toutes celles qui ont été là à chaque instant... Je vais pas commencer maintenant sinon je sens que je vais pleurnicher comme un bébé et après la cata pour le mascara (la blague :p)_

_Bref merci à tous d'être exceptionnels!_

_Je tenais aussi à m'excuser pour une grosse erreur dans les Trois-Quatre derniers chapitres... J'ai osé confondre (dans ma propre histoire pfff) Demetri et Félix! La honte! Merci à Lyna de me l'avoir redit... C'est vrai qu'en mettant Dem (le plus petit) en tant que garde du corps ben ça fait du changement et mon cerveau a eu un bug alors désolée :$ Mais l'erreur est réparée maintenant ;)_

_Réponses aux non inscrits (mais tous aussi fabuleux lol) :_

_Lapiaf8 : Merciiii, je me répète mais merci pour ton soutien, tu es là depuis le début et ça me touche énormément que tu prennes du temps pour reviewer =) _

_Bellaandedwardamour : God, j'ai du regardé à 3 fois pour pas faire de fautes dans ton pseudo... Je suis à la ramasse aujourd'hui lol Alors pour devenir la femme d'Edward il faudrait entré dans l'histoire... C'est pas que je veux pas t'y mettre hein mais bon lol Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements =)_

_the moon : C'est moi qui te remercie de reviewer et d'apprécier mon histoire. Sans lectrices elle n'aura pas lieu d'être je crois... Alors merci =) Sachant que mon esprit est assez tordu (tu peux demander à plein de gens ici lol Entre Alexandra qui m'appelle Miss Sadique et Ptite Mademoiselle qui me fait dire des bêtises... lol) je dois dire que tes théories sont interessantes mais malheureusement je ne te dirai pas si tu brûles au non lol Je pense que tu comprendras dès la fin du chapitre ;) Merci encore pour ton soutien =)_

_Doc Sam : Alors du coup je suis Gossip Lil'Lo... Arf je me sens honorée *larmes plein les yeux* lol Tu as encore réussis à me faire mourir de rire avec ta théorie, tellement que j'ai failli me faire pipi dessus *super sexy le truc mdrrr* Le coup de la mort de Bella j'ai pas pu m'en remettre et limite j'avais envie de faire une blague en te mettant un teaser avec sa mort lol mais bon je suis pas aussi sadique *dieu merci* On dit bien Happy Halloween et euh j'aime bien tes romans continue =) lol_

_Eva : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements c'est vrai adorable =) Je pense que ce chapitre va t'éclairer sur ce qu'il se passe ;)_

_Ma tite damoiselle que na moi que personne n'a le droit d'appeler ma tite mademoiselle parce que c'est que moi qui peux nahhh *retombe en enfance mdrrrr* : Comme à notre habitude, voici la réponse à tes reviews =)  
1ere review : Je te jure tu penses qu'à manger et du coup à chaque fois que j'écris je suis limite obligée d'inclure un moment bouffe *Emmett pitié sors de mon corps... Euh oO se rend compte du double sens de cette phrase et deviens rouge comme une pivoine* Ah ben oui parce qu'en plus de la bouffe c'est limite si je deviens pas perverse pffff Je savais que la demande te ferais rêver Miss London je veux ça de suite! *En fait c'est pas Alice version 1.2 c'est Tite mademoiselle version 1000.99 ;)* Tu me fais rire avec tes hypothèses, à tel point que j'attend avec impatience que tu reviewes pour ce chapitre *Et arrêtes d'aller voir de suite sinon je mords rrrrrr* Bon par contre pour Halloween je t'ai pas écouter j'étais Rose... D'ailleurs FAUT ABSOLUMENT QUE TU VOIS UNE PHOTO mdrrr donc j'attends ton mail dans ma boîte mail hihi Poutoux de 1ere review :p  
2eme review : Quoi! Encore toi ? mdrrrrr *sautille à la Alice* Je ne regarde pas pokemon mais disons que j'ai un esprit bizarre... *ça compte heinnnnn* Tu vas me tuer avec l'image d'Edward vert... Déjà que j'ai du mal à l'imaginer sans avoir la tête de Binou devant les yeux *Ouais c'est la maladie du Binou... pffff le pire c'est que des copines m'ont filé les nouvelles photos d'un de ces shoot et je crois que j'ai fait une attaque cardiaque... Direction le paradis du Binou... :p* Arf Rob *Ok ça suffit, faut que je quitte le paradis du Binou sinon je reviendrais jamais et c'est mauvais pour ma santé mentale... D'ailleurs si tu aimes bien Binou regardes Little Ashes, bon dieu ce film est MORTEL, tant pour les sous vêtements que pour ta santé mentale mdrrr* Donc j'attends Binou avec impatience MERCIIIII pour Emmett c'est pas ma faute il m'a forcé et j'ai pas pu me restreindre... *Ben ouais déguisée en Rose j'ai des ailes qui ont poussé lol* Binou n'est pas lourd... Bref si je commence l'explication on va pas en finir *peut être que je te raconterais l'histoire par mail si tu es sage* Bisous tite demoiselle que j'adore 3_

_majea : ne t'en fais pas la fin arrive vite ;) Tu auras un aperçu directement dans ce chapitre ;) Enjoy =) Merci à toi =)_

_Anne Laure : Merciiii t'es un chou! Je sais, plus la fin arrive plus je me dis : POURQUOI JE FAIS CA lol c'est comme si tu tournais une page de ta propre existence (bon j'exagère un peu mais tu saisis le concept). C'est dur de se dire que tout va se terminer et que l'histoire qui germait dans mon esprit est finie... :'( *séquence émotions lol* Le soleil est revenu ici aussi, je suis contente =) Tu as bien fait d'en envoyer lol J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi, je t'envois des bisous du canada =) Bonne semaine ;)_

_Alexandra : WATAAAAAAA toi même lol Bon apparemment tu as apprécié le chapitre précédent mdrrr Je te jure chacune de tes reviews me font mourir de rire, ça fait trop du bien de lire tant de compliments et d'encouragements! Merciiiiiiii Alors le coup du kinder suprise c'est venu tout seul et franchement je me suis moi-même fait peur en y pensant, nan mais sérieux c'est quoi cette expression ? lol Favorite ? Ok c'est bon je suis toute rouge et très honorée d'être ton auteure sadique préférée. Merciiiiii infiniment 3  
2eme review : mdrrrr pauvre Rose :p_

_twilight0507 : Merci beaucoup! Voici le chapitre suivant ;)_

_Lyna : Bienvenue à toi =) Merci pour tes reviews et aussi de m'avoir dit pour Felix... La honte lol (En fait c'était un test pour voir qui suivait et devine quoi : t'as gagné mdrrr) Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ;) Merci encore! Pfff tes compliments m'ont tellement chamboulé que je sais même pas comment te remercier à par te dire merci du fond de mon tit coeur de folle =) MERCIIIIII_

_Lisa : Bienvenue à toi aussi! Merci infiniment pour tous ces compliments. Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de la lire et de laisser une trace de ton passage. ça me touche vraiment que mon histoire te plaise autant et j'espère que ça continuera =)_

_Voilà! J'ai fini de blablater ;)_

_Merci encore à tous, vous êtes des amours!_

_Une pensée pour tout le monde (je cite plus les gens j'ai pas envie d'en oublier), vous avez tous une place dans mon coeur 3_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer =)_

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Vertiges d'une vie

**POV BELLA**

Je connaissais cette porte, je l'avais déjà vu sur les photos qu'Esmé m'avait montrées lorsque nous avions passé les fêtes de Noël à Londres. Mais en la regardant « en chair et en os » en ce mois de janvier j'avais l'impression d'en voir une tout à fait différente.  
Porte 109. La porte 109. Notre porte 109…  
Cette porte aurait pu être celle de Tanya. Elle aurait pu l'ouvrir, la décorer, mettre son nom dessus, à côté de celui d'Edward. Elle aurait pu être derrière cette porte. Seulement, à côté de la sonnette de cette porte était écrit en lettres manuscrites MON nom, pas celui de Tanya, pas celui d'une autre. Le mien. Mademoiselle Isabella Swan et Monsieur Edward Cullen. La partie Mademoiselle Swan était détachable, sous la demande d'Edward qui ne cessait de répéter que je ne resterais pas longtemps une Swan et que très prochainement mon titre sera Madame Isabella Cullen. Penser à ce fait me fit tourner la tête et je fus prise d'un vertige, pas le premier évidemment puisque depuis la demande en mariage, mon corps faisait ce qu'il voulait, tout comme l'énorme bébé que je portais.

_**Flashback**_

- « Madame Cullen » murmurait Edward contre mon cou alors que nous descendions de voiture pour rejoindre sa famille.

- « Tu vas le répéter longtemps ? » souriais-je. Cette soirée avait été parfaite et le fait qu'il me demande de devenir sa femme dans la ville où il était né avait été comme la cerise sur le gâteau.

- « Jusqu'à ce que tu me dises oui devant le maire ou le prêtre ou le gugusse qui va nous marier » il me prit la main et nous rentrions à l'intérieur de la maison. Tout était silencieux jusqu'à ce que nous entendions des murmures.

- « Vous croyez qu'elle lui a dit non ? » demandait Alice avec une voix aigue, sans doute liée au stress.

- « Avec Bella il faut s'attendre à tout » rigolait Emmett. De loin on avait l'impression qu'il avait quelque chose dans la bouche.

- « Peut-être qu'ils se sont perdus » proposa Esmé.

- « Edward connaît la ville comme sa poche » répondit Carlisle.

- « Pas en voiture » dit Jasper. Tout le monde rigola quand la voix de Rose s'éleva.

- « Bella a dit oui, je pense juste qu'ils veulent un petit moment rien qu'à eux. Edward était super nerveux » je regardais Edward du coin de l'œil et le vis rougir. Il me prit la main et nous entrâmes dans la cuisine en même temps.

- « Bella ! » sautilla Alice et avant de pouvoir bouger elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de nous. « Alors alors ! »

- « Alice ! » sermonna Esmé, puis elle regarda ma main avec un grand sourire. « Je suis si fière de vous »

Alors qu'Alice se poussait sur le côté, Esmé arrivait vers nous pour nous enfermer dans son embrasse maternelle. C'est à ce moment précis que mes jambes se firent faibles tels des morceaux de guimauve. J'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir tenir debout et j'essayais d'attraper Edward à côté de moi mais je ne voyais plus rien, un voile blanc se déposait devant mes yeux et c'est comme si j'étais dépourvue de tous mes sens. Je ne sentais plus rien, comme si mon corps tout entier était lourd et engourdi.

_Le bip assourdissant retentissait et c'est comme si je retrouvais un vieil ami. A chaque fois qu'il m'arrivait quelque chose ce bip retentissait, à croire qu'il dictait ma vie. Alors que je savais que je n'étais pas au bon endroit, mon corps commençait à réagir. Je n'étais plus engourdi. Je sentais mille et une choses à la fois. Quelque chose de gênant dans mon nez, quelque chose de pointu dans la peau de mon bras droit, une pression sur ma poitrine, une caresse sur chacune de mes mains et quelque chose qui glissait dans mes cheveux._

_- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe docteur ? » demanda Renée, la voix brisée par les sanglots._

_- « Madame, votre fille semble réagir aux injections. Son corps commence à se réveiller »_

_- « Oh mon dieu ! »_

_- « Bella. Bella est-ce que tu nous entends ? » demanda la voix d'Angie. J'avais envie de lui répondre mais je n'y arrivais pas et essayer faisait accélérer le bip en fond sonore._

_- « Elle ne vous répondra pas. Je suis navré mais ce genre de choses arrive régulièrement dans ce cas particulier. Cela peut amorcer de nombreuses choses » je ne connaissais pas cette voix mais elle me semblait froide et distante._

_- « Quelles choses ? » demanda Angela._

_- « Cela dépend. Réveil, rechute… »_

_- « Je veux le docteur Cullen » dit tout à coup Renée._

_- « Madame… »_

_- « Non ! Je veux qu'il s'occupe de ma fille ! Je veux le docteur Carlisle Cullen immédiatement ! »_

_- « Il n'est pas résident ici ! »_

_- « Je me fiche qu'il soit résident ici ou pas ! »_

_- « Renée… »_

_- « Non ! Il est le père d'Edward, je lui fais confiance ! » ma mère sanglotait de nouveau._

_- « Ecoutez madame, croyez-moi j'aimerais faire quelque chose ! Mais vous êtes à New York et le docteur Cullen vit à Londres »_

_- « Je vous en supplie » un silence lourd s'installa et le docteur soupira. Mon corps recommençait à être lourd, je me sentais repartir._

_- « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire » des pas se firent entendre puis une porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme._

_- « Renée… »_

_- « Je sais. Mais Carlisle m'a dit que si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit… »_

_- « Oui mais… »_

_- « Angie il s'agit de mon bébé » Angela soupira. « Ce n'est pas n'importe qui dans ce lit. C'est Bella »_

_- « Croyez-moi j'en suis consciente, Bella est ma meilleure amie et la voir, comme ça, me renvois à une partie de moi qui n'est pas là. Mais les médecins font ce qu'ils peuvent. Carlisle ne pourra rien faire de plus »_

_- « Je sais » ma mère soupirait._

_- « Je vais appeler Edward » dit Angela et un autre silence se fit entendre, cependant le bip accéléra. « J'arrive pas à croire que rien qu'en prononçant son nom ton cœur s'excite comme une puce Drew ! » riait Angela. J'avais envie de rire avec elle. Drew était l'un de mes surnoms depuis la petite école. Lors d'un Halloween ma mère m'avait déguisé en Drew Barrymore, disant que je lui ressemblais déjà alors cela allait être facile. Angie avait tellement rigolé qu'elle en avait fait mon surnom._

_- « Drew ? Tu l'appelles encore comme ça ? »_

_- « Hein hein » je sentais une pression sur ma main gauche. « Tu sais Bella, quand tu vas te réveiller tu verras que beaucoup de choses ont changé. La première c'est que tu es une héroïne et que des gens veulent faire un film sur la fan la plus altruiste du monde et la plus folle sans doute. » Elle riait. « Ensuite Tanya et Edward ne sont plus ensemble puisque cette euh tu vois ce que je veux dire, est enceinte de son ex… Ouais je sais c'est un plan galère. Ensuite tu as l'attention de toute ta famille. Même Charlie est venu te voir. » Le bip s'accéléra pour ralentir d'un coup. « Ouais je sais, je sais, étonnant hein ! Mais le plus gros changement c'est que tu as de nouvelles personnes dans ta vie. De vraies personnes, en chair et en os. Pas de vulgaires signes Bella, pas de posters, pas de rêves. Il faut que tu sortes de là pour venir les rencontrer. Pour venir le rencontrer. Je te jure, lorsqu'il te regarde et lorsqu'il te parle c'est… Comment dire ? Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi passionné par une autre personne. Il t'appelle sa Princesse aux bois dormants et il dort même près de toi, il demande sans cesse comment tu es, ce que tu manges, ton enfance, ta vie. Faut que tu te réveilles pour voir ça Bells. Et puis je vais bientôt me marier, je ne peux pas le faire sans ma meilleure amie. Qui va être mon témoin ? Qui va me mettre des baffes alors que j'hésiterais à le rejoindre ? Avec qui je vais me moquer des gens qu'on a invité ? » Angela pleurait et mon corps était lourd. Une fois de plus j'étais privée de mes sens._

Je me sentais bouger et j'entendais des voix mais pendant quelques instants je n'arrivais pas à me situer, ni à écouter clairement. J'avais beau essayer, le voile blanc était toujours là. Petit à petit, mes yeux réagirent et je pouvais discerner des silhouettes, puis de la couleur et enfin des visages.

- « Bella mon cœur ? » suppliait Edward. « Bella tu m'entends » j'acquiesçais et croisais les regards inquiets de ma famille.

C'était eux ma réalité.

_**Fin Flashback**_

C'est comme ça que chaque crise de vertiges commençait. Depuis ce fameux soir du 26 décembre, j'avais fait 2 crises un peu moins longues. Edward avait paniqué mais Carlisle l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant que cela arrivait beaucoup chez les femmes enceintes. Evidemment, je ne leur avais pas dit ce que j'avais vécu pendant ces crises sinon Edward aurait fait une attaque et aurait été encore plus protecteur envers moi. En fait, j'avais peur que si je lui avouais le vrai fond de ces crises, il m'enlèverait le bébé car il nuisait à ma santé. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me retire la seule chose qui soit une partie de moi et d'Edward réunis.

Nous voilà donc devant notre porte, seuls. Esmé avait tout installé avec l'aide des autres. Edward et moi n'avions pas le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passait derrière la porte. Elle nous avait montré les photos avant le changement et maintenant nous étions silencieux, en cette fin janvier glaciale, devant la porte de notre futur. Edward posa nos sacs, sortit ses clefs puis entra la bonne dans la serrure. Un cliquetis retentit puis la porte s'ouvrait. Cependant avant de pouvoir voir quoi que ce soit mes pieds décollèrent du sol et je me retrouvais dans les bras d'Edward qui me portait comme une jeune mariée.

- « Future madame Cullen » me dit-il en entrant.

La vue de l'intérieur nous fit nous arrêter. La vue sur Central Park était grandiose, le lac recouvert de glace nous appelait et la baie vitrée semblait n'être qu'un cadre pour une telle œuvre d'art. Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le living-room. J'étais une fois de plus avec le souffle coupé. Un large piano était au centre, sur une espèce de plate-forme ronde, puis sur le côté gauche se trouvait une magnifique cuisine aménagée à l'Américaine et sur le côté droit le côté salon. On se serait cru dans un hôtel mais tout ça était chaleureux, pas comme dans ces endroits surfaits. C'est comme si Edward et moi étions représentés dans cet endroit. Edward me remit sur mes pieds et attrapa ma main pour me diriger vers le couloir situé à droite. Le lieu était si particulier, si joli que mon cœur battait jusque dans mes tempes. Le couloir était décoré avec simplicité, d'un côté il y avait des cadres où certaines de mes photos d'enfance se trouvaient, notamment une avec Victoria, déguisées en vampires pour Halloween. De l'autre côté, il s'agissait des photos d'Edward et le plus incroyable c'est que l'une des photos de lui, le représentait avec ses sœurs, déguisés tous trois en vampires. Edward ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Nous arrivâmes à une porte sur la droite. Une photo de nous deux était accrochée, nous étions sur le tournage, dans la clairière et nous étions allongés dans l'herbe, l'un à côté de l'autre, moi la tête sur le torse d'Edward qui jouait avec mes cheveux et nous étions en train de rire. Esmé avait dû prendre cette photo elle-même et on pouvait y voir tout le bonheur et l'amour que nous portions l'un sur l'autre. Elle avait réussi à capturer le bon moment. Edward ouvrit la porte et là mon cœur manqua un battement. La vue était aussi sublime que dans le living-room, un lit king size trônait contre le mur gauche, une coiffeuse se trouvait juste en face et près de la fenêtre une porte qui devait donner sur une salle de bain personnelle. Les couleurs de la chambre, rouge-gris pâle, donnait un côté intimiste au lieu et la seule envie qui me vint était de faire l'amour à Edward dès maintenant, sans plus attendre.

- « Waouh » dit-il comme s'il était essoufflé.

- « Esmé a vraiment tout donné » ajoutais-je. Je n'avais pas remarqué l'autre photo suspendue au dessus de notre lit. Elle avait été prise juste avant notre départ pour Phoenix, durant la fête de mariage d'Emmett et Rose. Edward était derrière moi, sa tête sur mon épaule en train de caresser mon gros ventre, tandis que ma main était au-dessus d'une des siennes.

- « Tu as vu cette photo ? »

- « Je ne savais même pas qu'elle nous avait pris » dis-je en restant béate devant tant d'amour sur nos visages. Je soupirais et allais prendre Edward dans mes bras. « Je t'aime » murmurais-je contre ses lèvres.

Cependant, chacun sait qu'un baiser d'Edward Cullen, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ou non, n'était qu'une infime partie de ce que j'avais envie d'avoir. Doucement je me collais à lui de façon outrageusement proche afin que mon bassin colle au sien. C'était comme un besoin, une chose vitale pour ma survie. J'avais besoin de sentir qu'il était réel, qu'il était mien et qu'il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais. Nous commencions à nous déshabiller lorsque mes chères amies les voix revinrent.

_- « Bonjour Princesse » dit cette voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille. « Je t'ai apporté des fleurs. Normalement on n'a pas vraiment le droit mais tu sais quoi ? » il restait silencieux quelques instants tandis que j'entendais des cliquetis étranges. « Je m'en fiche totalement » finit-il par conclure avec un léger rire mélancolique. « Carlisle arrive demain matin, Renée est un sacré bout de femme, je sais que je me répète mais elle est épatante. Elle me fait penser à Alice. D'ailleurs Alice m'a dit de t'embrasser pour elle » le bip strident se fit entendre et Edward rigola. « Ouais, elle sait faire son effet pas vrai ! Oh et j'ai appris que Tanya allait avoir un petit garçon. Elle est énorme et affreuse. Je sais que tu te fiches d'elle et crois-moi je me fiche d'elle aussi mais Angie et Victoria m'ont dit que tu ne la portais pas dans ton cœur j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être marrant si on se moquait d'elle un peu. » j'avais envie de rire et en même temps je me sentais vide. Je n'aimais pas le ton de sa voix, il semblait comme triste, comme malade, vide. J'entendais une chaise grincer puis une pression sur ma main avec les fameux picotements. « J'ai lu les livres que tu avais dans l'appartement. Ouais, hum, Angela m'a permis de visiter votre petit studio… Je ne voulais pas envahir ton espace mais… » il soupira. « J'ai besoin de savoir qui tu es Bella. J'ai besoin que tu te réveilles. Je n'arrive pas à dormir sans voir ton visage déterminé et tes yeux si expressifs alors que j'entends tout le monde crier et ensuite cette voiture, et le sang et… » il soupira de nouveau et déglutit péniblement, comme pour ravaler des larmes. « Ce soir-là tu m'as sauvé. Tu m'as sauvé et maintenant j'aimerais te rendre la pareille. Si tu savais comme j'aurais voulu que cette folle m'écrase moi. Chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde j'aimerais que tout soit différent. Tu sais, ma mère ne cesse de répéter qu'elle ne m'a jamais vu regarder une fille comme je te regarde. Moi-même je n'arrive pas à expliquer ce que tu me fais. Bella, c'est peut-être bizarre mais chaque bip que j'entends émaner de cette foutue machine, je rêve de te voir debout et souriante et avec moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois que je t'imagine réveiller, je te vois dans mes bras… » il prit une nouvelle inspiration « Je crois que je tombe… » sa voix commençait à disparaître, le bip se fit entendre mais il était trop tard, je repartais._

Pendant « mon épisode », Edward ne remarqua pas de changement chez moi alors il continuait à m'embrasser l'estomac pour finir au bord de mon pantalon. Doucement, douloureusement il commença à défaire ma fermeture éclaire pour ensuite me retirer mon vêtement, mon boxer descendant en même temps. Edward se mit à grogner, faisant vibrer mon corps alors qu'il embrassait la partie qui se languissait de lui. Très vite, je me mis à soupirer, à gémir mais bien sûr ce n'était que le début. Très vite, les baisers étaient remplacés par sa langue et ses doigts…

- « Edward … »

- « Hum… » les vibrations m'envoyèrent alors presque au 7ème ciel et Edward le sentit car il ajouta plus de pression avec sa langue.

- « Oh mon dieu ! » criais-je. Avec la grossesse, j'avais comme l'impression que tout s'extrapolait. Edward tâcha de me nettoyer avec précisions puis remonta doucement vers ma bouche.

- « Je crois que tu es la meilleure sucrerie que j'ai jamais goûté » il m'embrassa et je pouvais avoir un aperçu de ce goût si spécial resté sur sa langue. Sa main alla de nouveau se loger sur moi et il passa son doigt doucement pour le remonter. « Bella… » commença-t-il et je me retrouvais si excitée par ce qu'il allait me demander que je me mis à onduler sous lui, me faisant frictionner son impressionnante bosse, prisonnière de son pantalon.

- « Edward… » gémissais-je en ondulant encore plus.

- « Goûtes-toi »

- « Hum… » je prenais son doigt dans ma bouche et commençais à le lécher, le sucer. Ma langue tournait autour de son index tout comme je ferais autre part alors que je continuais à me frotter à lui.

- « Bella… » grogna-t-il et je continuais mon petit jeu, le sentant plus dur de secondes en secondes. « Il faut que tu arrêtes… »

- « Hum »

- « Merde ! » dit-il en poussant son bassin contre moi, créant une plus grande fiction.

Nous continuâmes jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne son pantalon et le retournais sur le dos. Je me retrouvais sur lui, ondulant toujours autant. J'enlevais mon top et dévoilais ma poitrine nue tandis qu'Edward se dandinait pour enlever son pantalon. Sans m'y attendre il m'empala directement sur lui, me faisant bouger sans que mon ventre ne nous gêne.

- « Tu es si belle, Ugh » il rencontrait mes coups de rein.

- « Encore… »

- « Bon dieu Bella »

- « Ugh »

- « Grrr » Edward grogna et avec un seul coup de rein m'envoya là où je n'étais jamais allée. Je m'écroulais sur lui, il me couvrit de la couverture alors que je me blottissais contre lui. « Je t'aime fort ma Bella »

- « Je t'aime fort aussi »

J'ouvrais les yeux pour tomber sur le petit calendrier près de moi. 14 février. Hein ? Quoi ? Je sursautais et sautais littéralement du lit sans faire attention à la plainte venant d'à côté de moi pour courir dans le living-room et vérifier le calendrier accroché sur le frigo. Je l'avais repéré lorsque nous étions entrés pour la première fois dans l'appartement. Toutes les dates étaient cochées, nous étions bien le Lundi 14 février. Mes yeux sortirent de mes orbites. Comment un mois pouvait-il être passé sans que je m'en aperçoive ? Comment se fait-il que je sois choquée de voir cette date ? Je regardais mon ventre et m'aperçus qu'il était encore plus énorme que dans mes souvenirs puis levant la tête pour revérifier sur le frigo je m'aperçus des photos accrochées, qui n'y étaient pas à notre arrivée.  
Il y en avait une où Edward et moi étions à la patinoire aux pieds du Rockfeller Center, puis une autre avec tout le monde sur celle de Central Park. Une photo de Rosalie et Emmett se courant après puis Jasper et Alice, sourire aux lèvres avec une vue sur la bague de fiançailles d'Alice puis une photo de toute la famille, il y avait même une photo de la famille de Dem' et enfin une échographie du bébé avec un prénom en dessous : Marie. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite et je sentais de nouveau un vertige.

- « Bella chérie ? » je sursautais et me retournais vers un Edward torse nu, beau comme un dieu.

- « Je… On… Enfin… »

- « Bella ? »

- « Quelle date on est ? » demandais-je un peu perdue. Il me regarda avec de gros yeux, remplis d'incompréhension et je vis une lueur de peur et de peine.

- « Le 14 février Princesse »

- « Oh »

- « Bella ça va pas ? »

- « Si. Si. Pardon, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve et puis après ça j'ai revécu notre première journée ici et je crois que j'ai un peu perdu le fil du temps » les épaules d'Edward retombèrent doucement, montrant qu'il se relaxait quelque peu puis il vint me prendre dans ses bras.

- « Tu m'as fait peur là »

- « Désolée »

- « Je t'aime Bella » il m'embrassa puis descendit jusqu'à mon estomac. « Je t'aime aussi Marie » mon sourire qui avait disparu revint immédiatement sur mon visage et tout semblait se remettre en place. Comment avais-je pu me sentir déboussoler et perdue dans un tel environnement, dans les bras de l'homme dont j'ai toujours rêvé ?

- « On t'aime aussi » murmurais-je alors qu'Edward m'embrassa de nouveau.

- « Je prépare le petit déjeuner pour mes Princesses pendant que tu vas te détendre en prenant un bain »

- « Ok »

Dans la douche, je repensais à toute cette agitation ce matin mais je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir quelle était cette peur qui m'habitait. L'eau chaude me relaxait et la pensée d'Edward faisant le petit déjeuner m'enleva toutes sortes de doutes. Il m'attendait sur un des tabourets du comptoir de la cuisine avec mes pancakes préférés, mon verre de jus d'orange et mon bagel au fromage. Edward savait toujours comment faire plaisir à ses filles.  
Dieu que j'aime cet homme. Plus je le regarde et plus mon cœur fond comme neige au soleil. Parfois c'est effrayant de se sentir autant attirer par quelqu'un… C'est effrayant parce que c'est comme si mon cœur et mon corps l'appelaient, comme si Edward était un aimant. Aimer une personne si fort n'était humainement pas possible pourtant l'amour que je portais à Edward grandissait de plus en plus avec le temps. Il ne s'agissait plus de cette amourette débile qu'aurait une fan pour son acteur préféré. Je n'aimais pas Edward pour son physique de beau gosse, même si cela faisait partie de lui. J'étais tombée amoureuse de son âme. Je pourrais mourir pour cette âme. Et lorsqu'il leva ses yeux verts émeraude vers moi je savais que ce choix en valait la peine. Edward en valait la peine, il méritait qu'on prenne conscience de sa magnifique âme. Je souriais comme une idiote, ayant conscience que d'une certaine manière il m'offrait son âme chaque jour.

- « Après le petit déjeuner on a rendez-vous avec Dem' et Rose pour la promotion du film. On a un gros événement le 20 juin pour la sortie »

- « Mais c'est dans quatre mois ! »

- « Je sais Bella mais ces choses là se préparent. Il y a les tenues qu'on doit porter, puis le choix des journalistes à qui répondre, le repérage des lieux… »

- « Et je suis censée faire comment en ressemblant à une baleine ? » dis-je en pointant l'immense estomac que je possédais.

- « Tu ne ressembles pas à une baleine » trancha Edward en me regardant dans les yeux. « Et puis quatre mois ça passe si vite qu'on ne s'en rend pas compte… »

- « J'en ai bien conscience » murmurais-je. C'est ainsi que la sonnette d'entrée retentit, puis un cliquetis de clefs et Rosalie apparaissait, plus belle que jamais, avec Dem à ses trousses.

- « Rosalie ! » hissa-t-il.

- « Roh c'est pas comme s'ils étaient nus ! » dit-elle en me faisant un immense sourire. Elle s'approcha de moi et m'encercla de ses bras pour ensuite poser ses mains sur mon gros ventre. « Hello bébé, tu te rappelles de Tata Rose hein ? » à force de traîner avec Emmett elle devenait presque pareil. Les mêmes expressions, les mêmes mimiques. C'était assez comique à voir.

- « Désolé » balbutia Demetri. « J'ai pas pu l'empêcher d'utiliser la clef » il leva les yeux au ciel et alla se servir une tasse de café. Je souriais devant cette image. Demetri m'avait toujours paru si sérieux sur les photos de paparazzis dans les magazines people et puis il protégeait Edward alors je m'étais fait une mauvaise image de lui assez sérieuse et dure. Cependant, aujourd'hui en le voyant si à l'aise à la maison je sentais la joie m'envahir et le besoin de tous les avoir près de moi pour l'éternité.

- « Je vais prendre une douche » dit Edward en se dirigeant vers notre chambre. Rose s'asseyait près de moi et me questionna du regard.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Bella, tu fais cette tête bizarre alors ne me dis pas quoi ! » Dem se dirigea vers le salon sans vraiment nous écouter, il me faisait rire à toujours garder ce côté pro.

- « Je t'assure que je vais bien » répondis-je avec honnêteté.

- « A d'autres »

- « Pfff »

- « Et arrêtes de pouffer ça ne nous mènera à rien. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Le mariage en Août ? »

- « Non. Non ! » ma tête enregistrait les informations comme si tout cela n'était pas possible et que je n'étais pas au courant, ce qui pour être honnête une fois de plus, était totalement vrai.

_The End – Kings of Leon_

- « J'ai juste des soucis avec la grossesse » dis-je entre deux souffles. Je connaissais Rose. Ce bébé était pour elle très important car pour la première fois elle se sentait proche de son but. Je savais qu'elle y attachait de l'importance parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas en avoir facilement.

- « Comment ça ? Tu as mal ? Tu as encore tes vertiges ? »

_Running with the street lights  
( Courant avec la lumière des rues)_

_Laughing at the grave_  
_( Se moquer des pierres tombales)_

_He swears he's gonna give it up_  
_( Il jure qu'il est sur le point d'abandonner)_

_It's never gonna be enough_  
_( Ce ne sera jamais assez)_

_I just wanna be there_  
_( Je ne demande qu'à être là)_

_When your all alone_  
_( Alors que tu es tout seul)_

_Thinking bout a better day_  
_( Pensant à un meilleur moyen)_

_When ya had it in ya bones_  
_( Lorsque tu le sens jusque dans tes os)_

- « Non. Enfin si. J'ai comme des pertes de mémoires Rose. Rien de bien grave parce qu'ensuite je me souviens mais c'est comme si tout ça était... » je ravalais mon sanglot alors que Rose posa une main dans mon dos pour me réconforter.

- « Comme si tout était quoi Bella ? » mon cerveau se posait exactement la même question et je ne savais plus quoi penser ou quoi répondre.

- « Je ne sais pas » soufflais-je.

- « Tu en as parlé avec Edward ? » mes yeux sortirent de mes orbites.

_This could be the end  
( Cela pourrait être la fin)  
_

_This could be the end  
( Cela pourrait être la fin)  
_

_This could be the end  
(Cela pourrait être la fin)  
_

_This could be the end  
(Cela pourrait être la fin)_

- « Non » chuchotais-je, de peur de l'avouer trop fort. « Rose je ne peux pas lui dire. Il va s'inquiéter pour rien et je… Je… »

- « Dis-moi Bella »

- « Si je lui dis, il va avoir peur, je devrais aller à l'hôpital… Et si après ça il ne veut plus de nous parce que je suis folle ? Si après ça on nous apprend que le bébé n'est pas normal et après tout ça plus jamais Edward ne m'aimera » Rose me regarda avec les sourcils froncés et je savais que ça allait péter comme disait Emmett.

_I see you in the evening_  
_( Je t'aperçois le soir)_

_Sitting on your throne_  
_( Assis sur ton trône)_

_And praying with the fireball,_

_( Et priant avec cette boule de feu)_

_And posted it up against the wall_  
_( En la jetant contre le mur)_

_I just wanna hold you_  
_( Je veux simplement te serrer fort dans mes bras)_

_Take you by your hand_  
_( Te prendre la main)_

_And tell you that your good enough_  
_( Et te dire que tu es assez bien)_

_Tell ya that it's gonna be tough_  
_( Te disant que ce sera facile)_

- « Bella ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter que ce n'est pas une question de bébé ou alors de coup de foudre idiot ! Je suis la sœur d'Edward, ce qui veut dire que je le connais et crois-moi, JAMAIS, je dis bien JAMAIS de ma vie je n'ai vu Edward autant amoureux d'une personne. Il donnerait sa vie et son âme pour toi ! S'il devait tout abandonner pour toi il le ferait ! Tu sais ce qu'il m'a demandé lorsque tu as accepté d'être sa femme ? » me demanda-t-elle, presque furieuse. J'hochais la tête à la négative. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux « Il m'a demandé ce que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'Emmett avait dit oui » je la questionnais du regard, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. « Je lui ai dit que ça ne pouvait pas vraiment s'expliquer et je lui ai demandé pourquoi il me posait cette question. Il n'a pas voulu répondre alors j'ai essayé d'être persuasive. Et j'ai de suite regretté » je la regardais d'un air encore plus abattu, parce que je pensais que la chute allait être douloureuse. « Il m'a dit mots pour mots : parce que lorsque Bella m'a dit oui j'ai eu l'impression que jamais plus je ne pourrais vivre sans elle, que mon cœur était si complet qu'il allait exploser telle une bombe à retardement qui ne demande qu'à être actionnée. Il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait si fort que son corps en était fatigué et que son âme était prisonnière de tes yeux » mes larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues. Ce qu'elle décrivait c'est ce que je ressentais pour son frère. Tout me paraissait encore plus irréel sachant que je pensais cela, mots pour mots.

_This could be the end  
( Cela pourrait être la fin)  
_

_This could be the end  
( Cela pourrait être la fin)  
_

_This could be the end  
(Cela pourrait être la fin)  
_

_This could be the end  
(Cela pourrait être la fin)  
_

_Cos I aint got a home  
( Parce que je n'ai nulle part où aller)_

La porte de notre chambre s'ouvrit et j'essuyais vite mes larmes alors que Rosalie me fit un immense sourire. Elle pensait sans doute que tout ça m'avait rassuré… Mais comment être rassuré quand tant de choses inexpliquées arrivent et que son propre corps vous joue des tours ? Je me tournais vers Edward, habillé de son jean trouvé et de son fameux t-shirt sur lequel une écriture étrangère et orange était imprimée. Il avait ce sourire gêné, sourire qu'il a à chaque fois que je le scrute d'un peu trop près. Il n'aime pas l'attention même s'il y est habitué.

_Running from the street lights  
(Echappant aux lumières de la rue)_

_Shinning on the grave_  
_( Brillant sur la pierre tombale)_

_Once you've had the good stuff_  
_( Une fois que tu as eu toutes les bonnes choses)_

_Never gonna fill you up_  
_( Qui ne te complètent jamais vraiment)_

_I wanna be the one who_  
_( Je veux être la seule qui)_

_Gives em all the world_  
_( Leur donne le monde)_

_And gives em all a feel of it_  
_( Et qui leur donne le sens des choses)_

_Just a little taste of it_  
_( Seulement un aperçu de leur goût)_

- « Alors vous avez choisi la tenue de Bella ? » demanda Edward en me serrant dans ses bras. Rosalie me jeta un coup d'œil avant de se tourner vers son frère.

- « Comme si Alice allait lui laisser le choix. La robe sera bleue nuit comme tu aimes la voir Edward. Ton costume sera un Armani comme pour l'avant-première de New York »

- « On change pas ? »

- « Je ne vois pas la nécessité de changer » répondit Rosalie en sortant un calepin. « Bien, la sortie est prévue pour le 30 juin. L'avant première est le 20 juin avec soirée par la suite. Elle aura lieu au Lincoln Center comme d'habitude. Tout le cast est censé être là ainsi que certains acteurs présents à ce moment-là. Caïus ne sera pas là, il a été arrêté il y a une semaine »

- « Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit » demandais-je à Rose. Je vis qu'elle regardait Edward. Je me tournais et il avait l'air grave. « Tu le savais ? »

- « Bella… »

- « Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Je suis enceinte oui, j'ai des soucis de santé minimes oui mais je ne suis pas en sucre Edward ! » m'écriais-je. Instantanément Dem était à mes côtés.

- « Bella il faut pas t'énerver comme ça, c'est mauvais… »

- « Pour le bébé je sais ! » m'énervais-je en me dirigeant vers le canapé.

- « Princesse s'il te plaît » suppliait Edward et je me haïssais d'avoir crier mais mon corps et mon cerveau tentaient désespérément de communiquer entre eux sans mon accord et je me sentais chamboulée.

- « Je suis désolée » murmurais-je. Edward s'asseyait près de moi et me berça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passait ensuite, juste que son odeur m'entourait et que mes paupières étaient lourdes.

_This could be the end  
( Cela pourrait être la fin)  
_

_This could be the end  
( Cela pourrait être la fin)  
_

_This could be the end  
__(Cela pourrait êtr__e la fin)  
_

_This could be the end  
(Cela pourrait être la fin)  
_

_Cos I aint got a home  
( Parce que je n'ai nulle part où aller)_

_I'm out here all alone  
( Je suis là, dehors et seule)_

_Cos I aint got a home_  
_( Parce que je n'ai nulle part où aller)_

_Out here all alone  
( Dehors et seule)_

_Cos I aint got a home_  
_( Parce que je n'ai nulle part où aller)_

_Out here all alone  
( Dehors et seule)_

_Cos I aint got a home_  
_( Parce que je n'ai nulle part où aller)_

_I'll forever roam  
( J'errerais à jamais)_

_Cos I aint got a home_  
_( Parce que je n'ai nulle part où aller)_

_Le bip retentit au loin, me plongeant de nouveau dans un blanc immaculé. Le silence m'enveloppait comme il enveloppait chacun de mes membres, chacune de mes pensées. J'avais l'impression d'être faite de coton, de ne rien ressentir ou sentir. Je voulais juste que tout ça se termine. Une douleur fulgurante traversa ma tête, me donnant envie de crier mais je n'y arrivais pas. Le bip accéléra sa course et une voix se fit entendre. Cette voix._

_- « Bella, s'il te plaît tiens le coup ! Tu peux pas partir comme ça ! Je t'en supplie ! » criait-il entre deux sanglots. Sa voix était si triste que mon cœur se brisa à la simple écoute de sa supplique et le bip incessant continuait._

_- « Elle réagit, je vais appeler les docteurs » dit une voix inconnue._

_- « Dis-moi que tu vas te réveiller pitié ! »_

_- « Edward ? » demanda une voix affolée._

_- « Angela »_

_- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »_

_- « Je sais pas elle a été prise de convulsions et ils ont bipé mon père mais… » sa voix se brisa alors que je reconnus celle de Carlisle._

_- « Edward que s'est-il passé ? »_

_- « Je sais pas ! Elle a convulsé et puis, et puis le bip, il était… » je sentais des substances froides toucher mon corps, j'avais envie de leur crier d'arrêter, de me laisser en paix avec la voix d'Edward mais comme d'habitude aucun son ne sortait._

_- « Elle commence à ressentir » dit enfin Carlisle, brisant ainsi l'effet des substances froides sur moi._

_- « Comment ça ? » suffoquait Angie._

_- « C'est bientôt l'heure » dit Carlisle. Un grand choc me heurta, comme un flash. Une voiture bleue, des yeux gris et un cri d'agonie… Je criais, j'essayais du moins mais tout redevint noir._

Je me réveillais en sursaut, dans notre lit, Edward à mes côtés. Ma tête me faisait mal et tout tournait comme lorsqu'on se relève trop vite. Edward sursauta auprès de moi et se leva immédiatement.

Je remarquais son regard inquiet puis je sentais sa main sur mon ventre. En baissant les yeux je remarquais que mon ventre était encore plus énorme qu'il y a quelques minutes ou quelques heures. Je ne savais plus trop. Et comment avait-on atterri dans notre lit alors que nous étions sur le canapé ? Je tournais légèrement la tête vers l'horloge sur ma table de nuit et vis qu'il était quatre heures de l'après midi. Je souriais doucement, pensant qu'Edward m'avait porté jusqu'ici lorsque je remarquais au coin de mon réveil la date : Lundi 20 Juin. Ma tête tourna d'elle-même vers Edward qui avait un léger sourire.

- « On aurait jamais du faire la sieste, Alice va nous tuer si nous ne sommes pas douchés pour l'avant-première » mes yeux s'embuèrent. Comment avais-je pu louper quatre mois de ma vie ? Edward remarqua les larmes et se mit près de moi. « Ne pleures pas mon cœur tout va bien se passer » il essuya mes larmes et les embrassa une à une « je sais que ça t'inquiète avec la venue du bébé dans une semaine mais je te promets qu'on ne restera pas longtemps » il me regarda avec ses yeux verts émeraude et mes larmes redoublèrent. « Chut Princesse, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

- « Je… Je… Tu… » je pris une grande inspiration et regardais Edward, magnifique au réveil. « Bon anniversaire » murmurais-je, totalement perdue.

- « Merci mon amour. Je t'aime » dit-il à mon oreille alors qu'il me serrait fort. Je tremblais doucement, profitant de cet instant car au plus profond de moi j'avais compris…

Tout cela n'était pas ma réalité.


	40. Être ou ne pas être

_*Entre sur la pointe des pieds* - BONJOUUUUUR *Paf, paf, paf*... Pas cool le jet de tomates ;) Bon j'arrêtes les bêtises._

_Merci à toutes (je pense pas qu'il y ait de garçons lol), pour vos supers reviews, vos réactions, vos menaces (non je rigole :p). Je sais que ça déçoit pas mal de personnes ou du moins ça les choque que l'histoire prenne une tournure comme ça mais sachez que si je l'ai fait ce n'est pas pour vous punir et vous narguer (parce que dans ce cas je me nargue et me punis moi-même lol) je voulais juste que ça change du conte de fées banal... Bref je suis sûre que vous comprendrez dans les chapitres qu'il reste ;)_

_Merci donc à toutes pour votre super soutien, sans vous je ne serais pas grand chose! Je vous adore =)_

_PS : j'essaye de répondre à tout le monde, inscrits et non inscrits mais des fois il se peut que FF beugue ou autre... Alors si vous n'avez pas reçu ma réponse dites le moi... Je veux pas que quelqu'un se sente mis de côté ;)_

_Réponses aux non-inscrits :_

_Mia-Shang : Je sais je suis une méchante pas belle lol Non l'histoire ne sera pas plus longue puisque tu vas t'apprêter à lire l'avant dernier chapitre (il restera donc un chapitre et un épilogue après celui-là). J'espère quand même que la suite te plaira ;)_

_Anne Laure : Hihi MERCIIIIII Tu verras dans ce chapitre, certaines choses sont révélées =) Pour Kings Of Leon c'est quand même mon groupe préféré et dès que j'ai écouté le dernier album je me suis dit ça tombe pile poil pour ce que je veux faire lol (coup de bol) J'espère que tes vacances ce sont bien terminées et que tu es toute bronzée! Nous ici c'est ramassage de feuilles (crois moi je hais les arbres depuis 2 semaines! lol) Mais on a de la chance il fait à peu près beau... Paraît qu'il va neiger Vendredi (la blague lol) Plein de bisous miss et un grand merci pour tout 3_

_Majea : Ouais il va être tant que mémère stoppe de rêver mdrrr Aujourd'hui tu vas avoir une bonne partie des réponses à tes questions... J'espère que ça va te plaire et te détendre (ben ouais y'en a marre :p) Plein de bisous et merci pour tout =)_

_Ma tite Mademoiselle reclameuse de trucs et bidules (hihi) : Arrêtes de faire ta crâneuse tout ça parce que je t'envois des photos mdrrrrrrr Bon comme d'hab hein on fait ça par épisode :p  
Episode Premier, Hypothèse déchue : Mouahahahah t'as pas trouvé hihi *Haaaaaan la mauvaise auteure méchante pas belle!* Tu m'as encore fait rire avec ta nouvelle hypothèse! Mais je te rassure tu vas sauter au plafond puisque le voile va enfin être levé dans ce chapitre... *Bon ça veut aussi dire qu'il ne reste qu'un chapitre et qu'un épilogue mais je pense pas que ce soit le moment pour le dire snifffff* Merci pour tous tes compliments, surtout quand ça vient de toi c'est limite je sautille comme une puce *Alice version 12.4 au rendez-vous lol* Mwarf ça sent la fin et j'aime pas ça! Bon du coup tu as la photo mdrrr moi je dis elle est horrible et je ressemble pas du tout mais bon :p T'as vu plus ça va plus les chapitres sont longs... Et encore des fois je me dis "oula on va peut être se calmer" mdrrr je suis cinglée! A plus tard pour de prochaines aventures de canard *A ne pas relever hihi*  
Episode Second, le retour de mademoiselle (mdrrr) : Mdrrrr tu vas m'appeler Rosalie maintenant ? D'ailleurs sur facebook c'est ma photo de profil *ouais j'avoue j'avoue je me trouve pas trop dégueulasse comme ça lol* Je te jure j'aurais jamais dû t'envoyer Emmett il déteint trop sur toi! Arrêtes avec la nourriture et puis désolée mais je pense pas faire de chapitres avec de la glace *Ou alors ce sera parce que j'ai une imagination vraiment tordue lol... Et ne dis pas "Ah bon ben c'est quoi que t'as alors" :p* J'ai pas manger trop de bonbons à Halloween même si je peux te dire que leurs smarties sont vachement meilleurs que les nôtres *ils sont plus gros, ils ont des couleurs trop la classe et aussi plus de chocolat dedans yummy* Pour Emmett je te le laisse... Et Edward... Ben je préfère Binou, c'est pas que je veux pas hein mais je préfère le réel tu vois ? *D'ailleurs il a encore mis ma casquette cette semaine le mauvais* Moi vampire ? *Si tu savais mouahahahah* Je ne relèverais pas la phrase POKEMON mais juste *mdrrrrrr* voilà lol Malheureusement la maladie du Binou est incurrable... Même en essayant tous les médicaments *en passant par l'alcool, les autres mecs, les mecs normaux...* ça fonctionne pas du tout *c'est même pire je pense* Bref son shoot m'a simplement tué... regardes Little Ashes *pitié* et là je te jure que c'est plus possible de pas l'aimer mdrrrr Je te fais pleins de gros poutoux et puis on se retrouve par mail 3 _

_Tasia : Waouh! alors là c'est de la réclamation ou je m'y connais pas lol Merci pour ton enthousiasme et voici la suite ;) Enjoy =)_

_Babs : Merci à toi d'être aussi enthousiaste lol Si ma fic est géniale c'est parce que j'ai des lecteurs géniaux lol *Il ne sert à rien de dire que j'ai rougi à ton compliment lol* Merci pour tout =)_

_Ins : Pour les POV la réponse est dans le prochain chapitre (pas celui-là mais le prochain), promis tes questions ont des réponses ;) Merci pour ta review =)_

_Lisa : Merciiii *pfff je vais finir par virer au cramoisi avec tes compliments lol* Désolée de t'avoir perdu, je pense que ce chapitre va un peu te frustrer au début mais tu comprendras mieux au fur et à mesure ;) Merci pour ton soutien =)_

_Sarah : Arf je sais on me surnomme pas Miss Sadique pour rien lol Non sans rire, désolée de te torturer, j'espère que les réponses à tes questions seront partiellement présentes dans ce chapitre ;) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ton soutien, ça me touche vraiment =)_

_Nadalexx : Lol crois-moi même moi, en écrivant ça, j'avais mal de pas me rappeler ;) Bisous_

_Maxipuce091280 : Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu et que la suite va te plaire autant que le début ;)_

_Bellaandedwardamour : Voici le chapitre où les réponses à tes questions arrivent ;) J'espère que tu seras satisfaite =) Merci pour tes encouragements ça me va droit au coeur! Bisous_

_lapiaf8 : lol Je pense que tu as gagné le droit de rejouer ;) hihi Merci en tout cas =)_

_twilight0507 : Pardon de t'avoir perdu, j'espère que ce chapitre éclairera ta lanterne ;) Bisous =)_

_ca : Merci infiniment pour ta review, je savais plus où me mettre =) J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes interrogations et qu'à la fin tu pourras toujours dire "j'adore" lol MERCIIIIII_

_Alexandra : Ah bah voilà ce que c'est d'essayer de deviner :p Pour le prologue tu le retrouveras dans ce chapitre et tu comprendras le pourquoi du comment (ouais parce que j'ai tellement un esprit tordu que même dans le prologue je mène en bateau mdrrrrr) J'avoue que ça m'a presque tué de faire ça à Bella pour la mémoire... Oublier une seconde avec Edward c'est limite gâcher sa vie (mdrrrrr) Du coup là tu vas mieux comprendre dans ce chapitre ;)  
PS : hihi toujours, je suis honorée que tu te sentes honorée ;)  
PS2 : Ouais nan mais Emmett aussi il transparaît vite sur les gens, c'est pire que le vin ça tâche mais ça part pas lol  
Tu ne parles pas pour rien dire et ça fait plaisir autant d'enthousiasme ;) Je te fais des poutoux et pour la mort de Charlie t'en fais pas je t'apprendrais un jour quand tu seras sage =)_

_the moon : Coucou! Maleureusement non je ne raconterais pas de nouveau toute leur histoire (ça serait vraiment trop long je crois) par contre le réveil oui et le futur aussi (dans l'épilogue) Merci pour tes compliments c'est vraiment gentil. Il reste le chapitre que tu vas lire, puis le dernier et enfin l'épilogue (ça sent la fin snifffff)_

_Lyna : Oh bah non faut pas que tu pleures je fais pas ça pour ça! *vais culpabiliser dans un coin lol* Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, je suis simplement bouche bée... Pour l'amour, malheureusement je ne parle pas vraiment par expérience... L'histoire en elle-même en est une mais pas l'amour... Disons que j'ai une idée précise de la chose et que j'ai de l'imagination lol Merci mille fois pour tout *pfff toi aussi t'as fait coulé mes larmes avec tous ces compliments!* "Chef d'oeuvre Littéraire" ? *Pars se pendre tellement elle se sent honorée* MERCIIIIIIII =)_

_Voilà, je voulais de nouveau vous dire merci pour tout... La fin de l'aventure arrive bientôt et je voulais juste dire merci à tout le monde pour ce soutien et aussi d'être des personnes formiables! Je vais vous laisser avec une Bella assez perdue et frustrante dans ce chapitre! Je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de semaine_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer_

_Je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à ma Partner : je t'avais fait la promesse de t'inclure dans un chapitre... Promesse tenue 3_

_IMPORTANT : Le prochain chapitre arrivera Samedi... Eh oui ce qui veut dire que la semaine prochaine l'épilogue sera posté..._

_"J'arrriiiiiveeeeee" (Little Ashes, Robert Pattinson as Salvadore Dali)_

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Être ou ne pas être…

**POV BELLA**

Alice s'attelait à remettre ma robe convenablement une dernière fois avant de me faire tourner sur moi-même pour une ultime vérification. La sœur d'Edward souhaitait que tout soit parfait, elle voulait que je me souvienne de cette soirée à tout jamais.  
Elle n'avait pas eu grand-chose à faire puisque Rose avait déjà pris le temps de me maquiller et Edward avait pris une douche avec moi. Cette soirée devait tout concrétiser. Mais concrétiser quoi ? J'étais comme un pantin, comme prisonnière de tout ça. Je ne faisais rien, j'essayais de penser à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois, cette dernière année et plus j'essayais plus mon cœur se faisait lourd. Mes épisodes d'inconscience me faisaient terriblement peur. J'avais peur de ne pas appartenir à cette vie, de ne pas être à la hauteur de tant de changements. Le pire dans tout ça 'est que je ne me souvenais même plus du commencement de notre histoire… Je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir de la première fois où j'avais vu Edward. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne était l'article dans le journal de l'avion. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivais pas à savoir comment ma vie se déroulait ? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce que je sentais que ce n'était pas réellement ma vie ?  
J'avais envie de pleurer, de crier mais plus étrange, j'avais une terrible envie de me réveiller…

- « Bella tu es magnifique » même la voix d'Alice semblait sans teintes.

- « Merci Alice » je me tournais vers Rose qui me regardais avec un air triste « Merci Rose »

- « Pas de problèmes Bella. On va t'attendre dans le salon »

- « Ok »

- « Surtout ne fais pas de catastrophes » dit Alice en pointant du doigt ma robe. Mais même ce geste typiquement Alice paraissait terne, sans réelles intonations…

Je me regardais dans le miroir et ce que j'y vis me fit peur. J'étais très pâle, j'avais les yeux bouffis et de grosses valises bleues en dessous et ma robe n'était plus celle qu'Alice m'avait montrée mais une robe d'hôpital. Je secouais ma tête, prise de panique mais mes yeux ne voulaient pas se fermer. Mon regard descendait sur mon ventre, mon ventre vide, sans bébé. La crise augmentait et cette fois-ci mes yeux se fermaient directement. J'essayais de respirer calmement et sentis deux bras forts m'encercler.

- « Respires mon cœur, inspires, expires » soufflait Edward à mon oreille. Ma respiration revint presque immédiatement, mon cœur reprenant sa course normale. « Voilà » finit-il par dire en me tournant vers lui et en embrassant mes joues, puis mes yeux et enfin mes lèvres. « Ça va mieux ? »

- « Beaucoup mieux » répondis-je mais je savais que ma voix me trahirait.

- « Bella tu veux en parler ? »

- « Je… » il soufflait, frustré. « Je suis désolée Edward » murmurais-je doucement. Je n'osais pas regarder son visage, de peur d'y voir de la colère.

- « Bella, regardes-moi » je levais les yeux et la tête, sous l'influence de sa voix mais aussi de sa main qui se trouvait sous mon menton. J'eus alors le souffle coupé. Il portait un costume cravate de couleur rouge. Rouge ! Alice avait souvent de folles idées mais celle-là était magnifiquement géniale. Cependant, ce costume me disait quelque chose, il me criait des choses que je ne comprenais pas. Je regardais alors les yeux d'Edward qui étaient doux, compatissants et effrayés. « Bella… » murmura-t-il. « Je t'aime tu le sais ? » j'hochais la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. « On va se marier, avoir un bébé. Je t'aime » répéta-t-il. « Je te fais confiance et je t'aime. Alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe dans cette jolie petite tête parce que ça me rend fou de te voir errer sans rien pouvoir faire » il me regardait avec ses yeux perçants et je remarquais la manière dont il avait appuyé sur le mot errer.

- « Et si tout ça n'existait pas ? » lui dis-je doucement. Compréhension et peine peignait son visage, comme un doux reflet du mien je supposais.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Bella ? » je soufflais. En fait, je ne voulais pas dire ça à voix haute.

- « Je… » il fallait que ça sorte, je le savais, mais pourquoi c'était si compliqué ? « Et si tout ce que nous vivions n'était pas la réalité ? » il fronça les sourcils comme si je parlais une autre langue. « Je veux dire, notre rencontre, le bébé, cet appartement… Si tout ça n'était le fruit que de mon imagination ? » un bref sourire de fierté l'anima et mon corps fut prit de tremblement. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa la tempe en me serrant fort dans ses bras.

- « Qu'est-ce que ton cœur te dit » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- « Il me crie que rien n'est réel et qu'il faut que je me réveille » murmurais-je en retour.

- « Alors profitons-en encore un peu avant ça » finit-il par dire alors que nous rejoignions Alice, Rose et les autres dans le salon.

Tout le monde était présent pour l'avant première. Renée et Phil étaient venus exprès de Jacksonville, Carlisle et Esmé passaient eux aussi la semaine à New York avant de retourner à Londres. Jasper, Alice, Rose et Emmett s'étaient libérés de leurs obligations tandis qu'Angie et Ben avaient été réclamés en tant que membres d'équipe. La limousine que la boîte de production avait louée était énorme et démesurée sachant que seuls Edward et moi allions monter dedans. Ce monde de paillettes ne me plaisait pas mais je voyais dans le regard d'Edward que ce n'était pas non plus ce qu'il préférait. Mais peu importait parce que nous étions ensemble pas vrai ? La vie ne valait d'être vécue que si Edward était à mes côté et que nous nous aimions.

_The Scientist – Coldplay_

La limousine avançait comme dans les films, au ralenti. J'avais l'impression de tout vivre à la seconde, de ressentir tellement d'émotions mais aussi tellement de contradictions que je ne savais pas comment faire pour toutes les intégrer à mon système nerveux. Edward me serrait fort la main comme s'il sentait ce que je ressentais. A cet instant tout était comme dans mes rêves les plus fous. J'étais dans la voiture de mes rêves, ou du moins, je me trouvais dans la voiture d'Edward, j'allais montrer au monde entier qu'il m'avait choisi moi plutôt que ces pétasses célèbres comme on adorait les appeler avec Angie. Je sentais mon rythme cardiaque augmenter mais je m'en fichais, je vivais ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé.

_Come up to meet you  
(Approcher pour te rencontrer)_

_Tell you I'm sorry_  
_( Te dire que je suis désolée)_

_You don't know how lovely you are_  
_(Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es beau)_

La voiture arriva à un stop et je pus entrevoir tous ces gens, toutes ces personnes qui crient seulement parce que leur idole arrivait. Mon cœur battait fort, de peur que l'un d'eux me blessent puis tout à coup un flash obscurcissait ma vue. Angie se trouvait à côté de moi, au milieu des fans. Edward sortait de sa voiture avec Tanya à son bras puis plus il avançait plus Angie me poussait vers les barrières, vers le tapis rouge. Je secouais la tête, ne comprenant pas d'où ses images me venaient._  
__  
I had to find you__  
__(Je devais te trouver)__  
__  
Tell you I need you__  
__(Te dire que j'ai besoin de toi)__  
__  
Tell you I'll set you apart  
(Te dire que je te mettrais de côté)_

La porte du côté d'Edward s'ouvrait sur la foule complètement en délire. Dem' paraissait tout à fait à l'aise et je pouvais voir plusieurs autres gardes du corps sur le tapis rouge. Edward me tira vers lui pour me faire sortir et je vis l'étendue de cette nouvelle vie.  
Si un jour on m'avait dit que je serais là, sur cet immense tapis rouge au milieu des flashs, alors j'aurais tout simplement rougis et ris comme jamais auparavant.  
Bella Swan ne pouvait pas être le centre de l'attention, Bella Swan ne pouvait pas être au bras de celui qui avait ravi son cœur lors de son adolescence. Bella Swan était banale, triste, battante mais défaitiste. Bella Swan ne pouvait être digne de tant de bonheur… Et je sentais au fond de mon cœur et de mes entrailles que je n'étais pas à ma place. Pourtant j'étais là.

_Tell me your secrets  
(Racontes-moi tes secrets)_

_And ask me your questions_  
_(Et poses-moi tes questions)_

_Oh let's go back to the start_  
_(Oh retournons au tout début)_

_Running in circles_  
_(Tournant en ronds)_

_Coming in tales_  
_(Arrivant aux mensonges)_

_Heads are a science apart_  
_(Les cerveaux sont une science à part)_

Mon cerveau tournait en ronds et c'est comme si tout le décor changeait. Nous n'étions pas devant le Lincoln Center, nous n'étions plus à New York… Je me retrouvais devant le Grand Rex à Paris, Edward toujours à mon bras et toujours souriant. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on se retrouvait à Paris ? Et pourquoi personne ne réagissait ? Edward continuait à avancer comme si de rien n'était. Nous devions nous arrêter près des photographes qui criaient nos noms au fur et à mesure que nous faisions un pas. Les flashs m'aveuglaient et un nouveau morceau du puzzle de mon esprit cliqueta dans ma tête. Angie qui s'accrochait à moi pour approcher les barrières, Edward qui avançait vers nous et le sentiment dans mon cœur que pour une fois mon anniversaire ne serait pas signe de douleur et de cœur brisé. J'allais enfin approcher Edward pour la première fois. Un autre flash me sortit de ma transe et le choc envahit mon corps.

_Nobody said it was easy  
(Personne n'a dit que c'était facile)_

_It's such a shame for us to part_  
_(C'est une honte de nous séparer)_

_Nobody said it was easy_  
_(Personne n'a dit que c'était facile)_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_  
_(Personne n'a dit que cela serait aussi dur)_

_Oh take me back to the start_  
_(Oh ramènes-moi au tout début)_

Plus nous avancions et plus ma tête tournait, plus cela semblait être irréel et même mes pensées m'embrouillaient. Je n'entendais pas vraiment la foule autour de nous. Je me contentais simplement de serrer très fort sa main et de me noyer dans les yeux d'un vert émeraude de celui qui partageait désormais ma vie. Edward Cullen.  
Il y a cinq ans, ce n'était qu'un nom, peu évocateur pour moi et d'une pauvre crédibilité. Puis il est devenu une obsession pour tout transformer dans ma pauvre existence. Ma tête me disait que tout ce que je racontais n'était que sottises. Pourquoi il y a cinq ans ?  
Il m'offrit son plus beau sourire et je percevais au loin les cris de ses fans et par la même occasion des miens. Les flashs ne cessaient plus, les lumières du Grand Rex éclairaient toute l'avenue et là près de la porte d'entrée de l'immense cinéma, se tenaient ceux qui avaient changé ma vie. La pauvre et insignifiante Bella Swan n'était plus si invisible, plus si sensible, plus si idiote qu'elle l'était.  
Maman m'avait toujours dit « l'amour n'existe pas, il n'est que le reflet de la solitude. Le jour où tu seras prête à entrevoir ta vie différemment que par cet acteur, tu te rendras vite compte de la réalité, et ce jour là ma chérie tu trouveras quelqu'un digne de toi ou du moins une pâle réplique des princes charmants des livres ou histoires que tu dévores ». Renée était le genre de femme à repousser l'amour même si elle était une bonne vivante. Puis elle avait retrouvé l'amour avec Phil peu de temps après cette déclaration, ce qui fut le plus beau cadeau au monde pour moi. Elle méritait d'être heureuse après avoir été si déçue de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Charlie… mon père.  
Même si pendant ces deux ans les choses s'étaient arrangées entre nous, et ce grâce à Edward, notre relation était quelque peu tendue. Horriblement tendue. Je ne lui pardonnerai sans doute jamais le mal qu'il m'avait fait, même s'il a eu autant mal que moi, je ne pouvais pas oublier cette partie de mon cœur qui s'était décrochée.  
Plus rien n'avait de sens… Ma tête tournait de plus en plus.

_I was just guessing_  
_(Je m'interrogeais juste)_

_At numbers and figures_  
_(Sur les nombres et les formes)_

_Pulling the puzzles apart_  
_(Mettant chaque morceau du puzzle à part)_

Tandis qu'Edward me tira un peu plus vers lui, comme pour me rapprocher encore plus et marquer son territoire, je croisais les yeux de mes meilleures amies : Angie, Alice et Rose qui semblaient pleurer silencieusement tandis que Esmé, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Ben et les autres souriaient, faisant des signes de la main aux paparazzis, ceux-là même que nous avions fuit depuis le début de cette histoire. Je les détestais toujours un peu, comme Edward d'ailleurs qui faisait tout pour les éviter ou les affronter du regard. Cela me fit rire et il rit aussi devant les images qui traversaient nos esprits qui semblaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Mais encore une fois tout ça semblait surfait, tout ça ressemblait aux rêves que je faisais chaque jour. J'essayais de me pincer mais ne sentait rien. Edward me regarda bizarrement puis embrassa ma tempe. Un paps nous prit en photo et un autre flash arriva jusqu'à mes neurones : un crissement de pneus, des cris assourdissants alors qu'Edward avait fait une connexion visuelle avec moi. Il me regardait enfin ! Angela me tira sur le bras et c'est là que je vis la voiture arriver droit sur Edward. Je me sentais basculer, ma tête me pesait de plus en plus.

- « Bella mon cœur ? » demanda Edward mais sa voix semblait déraillé, comme un bip assourdissant.

_Questions of science  
(Questions de science)_

_Science and progress_  
_(De sciences et de progès)_

_Could not speak as loud as my heart_  
_(Qui ne peuvent parler aussi fort que mon cœur)_

Une petite voix dans ma tête me disait que tout ça n'était qu'une illusion. Nous arrivions à hauteur de notre famille, scellant à jamais nos destins. Je laissais derrière moi la petite Bella Swan maladroite pour entrer dans ma nouvelle vie et refermer la période mouvementée de celle d'Edward. Il me jeta un coup d'œil et je savais pertinemment qu'il voyait devant lui la même scène qui ne cessait de me revenir à la mémoire. Notre rencontre mouvementée, notre première discussion, nos premières disputes, notre belle amitié, notre complicité, notre déchirement puis nos déclarations si inattendues. Toutes ces choses qui n'étaient pas la réalité. Une crampe à mon estomac me fit resserrer les mains sur mon ventre. Une grimace m'animait.

- « Bella ? »

- « Je crois qu'elle a perdu les eaux ! » cria Alice

- « Bella ! » criait quelqu'un.

Ma tête explosait mais aucune véritable douleur ne venait de mon ventre. Je ne sentais plus rien, comme si mon corps était vide. Je regardais Edward qui semblait si inquiet et notre famille qui était autour de nous. Ils parlaient tous mais je ne les entendais pas. J'entendais ce bip incessant qui était d'habitude dans mes rêves. Je paradais devant une foule de personnes ahuries mais peu importait je me sentais partir de toute manière.

_- « On la perd »_

Je connaissais cette voix, j'essayais de me raccrocher à Edward mais tout devenait blanc devant mes yeux.

_Tell me you love me  
(Dis-moi que tu m'aimes)_

_Come back and haunt me_  
_(Reviens et hantes-moi)_

_Oh when I rush to the start_  
_(Oh lorsque je me précipite au tout début)_

En avançant je me rendais compte qu'il fallait vraiment être stupide pour ne pas voir la réalité en face. Angie m'avait toujours dit de suivre mon cœur tandis que les autres me disaient de laisser tomber, ou de vivre pour autre chose… Cependant les signes qui s'étaient imposés à moi devenaient indéniables mais ils m'avaient fait trop peur et le destin avait voulu se jouer de moi. Alors j'avais suivi le conseil des autres en abandonnant peu à peu toute quête du bonheur. Mais cette soirée de septembre, le soir de mon anniversaire j'avais fait la seule chose qui me semblait normale. Tout me revenait à la mémoire mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots. Je savais juste que je l'avais sauvé de la mort et que je me souvenais de la personne au volant. Bree. Même dans mes rêves la réalité transparaissait.

- "_Allez Bella il faut que tu te réveilles"_

La voix était douce et mélodieuse, j'avais envie de la rejoindre alors je fermais les yeux doucement.

_Running in circles_  
_(Tournant en ronds)_

_Chasing tales_  
_(Chasser les mensonges)_

_Coming back as we are_  
_(Revenons à ce que nous étions)_

Il y a deux ans, à mes 21 ans j'avais décidé de survivre plutôt que de vivre. D'oublier mes rêves et d'avancer dans une vie sans but précis. Edward était là à chaque pas, dans chaque chanson, dans chaque film que je voyais. J'en étais à m'accrocher à cet acteur si fort que mon cœur ne battait plus. Je n'étais pas vraiment vivante, pas vraiment là à part pour les autres parce que je vivais plus pour eux que pour moi. J'étais heureuse mais il me manquait ce petit quelque chose décrite si bien dans les livres, les chansons et les films. Je tombais devant Edward et revoyais exactement ce qu'il s'était passé ce 13 septembre là. Ma tête tambourinait contre mon crâne et je regardais dans les yeux du Edward de mes rêves. Il me serrait fort et dans un dernier effort, je lui murmurais un je t'aime puis m'endormais. A tout jamais.

_Nobody said it was easy_  
_(Personne n'a dit que c'était facile)_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_  
_(Oh c'est une honte de nous séparer)_

_Nobody said it was easy_  
_(Personne n'a dit que c'était facile)_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_  
_(Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait si dur)_

_I'm going back to the start_  
_(Je retourne au tout début)_

Le bip incessant ne stoppait plus et resta suspendu dans les airs.

**POV EXTERNE**

La chambre d'hôpital était décorée comme l'intérieur d'une maison. Alors qu'un patient normal n'aurait pas le droit à tant d'attentions, la patiente de la chambre 109 était la plus chanceuse du monde. Sa chambre était presque devenue la plus célèbre de tout New York. Les journalistes se ruaient vers l'hôpital new-yorkais pour raconter l'histoire épouvantable de la patiente de la chambre 109. Au début, ce nominatif intriguait les gens, ils suivaient jour après jour l'histoire de la fameuse jeune fille qui avait donné sa vie pour sauver l'idole des jeunes filles, Edward Cullen.

Angela Weber refermait le journal qu'elle lisait. Elle en avait assez de toutes ces histoires abracadabrantes. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de sa meilleure amie comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête de foire, elle ne voulait plus entendre le bip incessant de sa machine cardiaque qui faisait découler sa vie comme si elle n'avait pas de but. Ce que voulait Angela Weber était simple : elle voulait retrouver sa meilleure amie, Bella Swan, elle voulait oublier ces dix derniers mois, oublier qu'elle était la raison pour laquelle sa sœur, sa Drew, était dans ce lit d'hôpital.  
Angela, ou Angie comme aime l'appeler Bella, se rappellera toujours de cette soirée du 13 septembre. Elle se souvenait de chaque détail, de l'air sur sa peau, des cris qui engourdissaient ses oreilles, du bras de sa meilleure amie qu'elle serrait fort. Angela ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait pas retourner à cette soirée. Cependant les images affluaient sans qu'elle puisse les éloigner. Elle n'aurait pas dû jouer avec le destin, elle le savait. Mais que faire lorsqu'on est témoin de tant de signes ?

Au début, Angela pensait que Bella était folle, qu'elle imaginait des choses, qu'elle n'était guidée que par ses hormones et son idéalisme pour Edward Cullen puis lorsqu'elles étaient parties en voyage toutes les deux, elle a pris conscience que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Angela avait découvert que Bella n'imaginait pas tous ces signes : elle était bel et bien poursuivie par l'image d'Edward Cullen.  
Alors Angie a appris à vivre avec, à essayer d'apaiser sa meilleure amie comme elle pouvait. Puis il y a eu les applications pour les universités et enfin les réponses. Elles allaient pouvoir partir de Phoenix et oublier, aller à New York et vivre pleinement comme des étudiantes délurées qu'elles ne seraient jamais vraiment.  
Enfin, c'est ce qu'Angie pensait. Mais bien sûr avec Edward Cullen rien n'était simple. Elle est un jour tombée sur un article montrant le nouvel appartement du jeune homme, à New York. Bien sûr c'est là qu'il décidait de s'installer, là où Bella allait se trouver. Ce jour-là, Angela Weber fit quelque chose de fou, elle écrivit une lettre…

_**Cher Edward…**_

_**C'est pathétique j'en ai bien conscience, en fait c'est la huitième lettre que j'écris parce que je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer correctement, c'est la poubelle qui va être contente. Je pourrais demander de l'aide à ma meilleure amie mais comme j'écris pour elle je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit très heureuse avec ça.**_

**_Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer… Je m'appelle Angela Weber, j'ai 21 ans et je suis la meilleure amie d'une de vos plus grande fan. Ok, je n'aime pas le terme fan, ni fanatique, ni admiratrice… Je trouve ça terriblement méchant._**  
**_Disons que Bella, ma meilleure amie, trouve votre boulot fabuleux. Elle a regardé chacun de vos films, elle regarde vos passages télévisés, les événements où vous vous trouvez… Bref elle apprécie énormément ce que vous faites. Le truc c'est que sans le savoir vous perdez ma meilleure amie. Je sais bien que vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher parce que vous ne faites rien, enfin pas consciemment ou peu importe. Le truc c'est que chaque fois que Bella fait un pas vous êtes là… Pas vraiment là mais là quand même… Sur une photo, sur un journal, collé sur une cabine téléphonique, dans la ville même… Je sais que comme ça, ça paraît fou et excentrique mais je le vis tous les jours avec elle… C'est comme si vous la hantiez._**

_**Aujourd'hui nous avons eu nos réponses pour l'université. Nous sommes admises à Columbia, à New York. Et comme par hasard, j'apprends ce soir que vous déménagez là-bas avec votre copine (ou peu importe ce qu'elle est… D'ailleurs sans vouloir être méchante vous devriez ouvrir les yeux sur certaines personnes de votre entourage). Pardon, je m'égare. Tout ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'avais espéré qu'en déménageant vous la laisseriez tranquille mais apparemment non alors je vais prendre le taureau par les cornes…**_

_**Je ne vous demande pas la lune en fait… Je sais que vous avez une avant-première le soir de l'anniversaire de Bella, le 13 septembre, à New York et plus précisément au Lincoln Center. J'aimerais juste que vous lui donniez la possibilité de vous voir, de vous parler. Je me porte garante sur sa bonne tenue… De toute façon connaissant Bella comme jamais je sais que la seule chose qu'elle fera ce sera d'ouvrir la bouche, puis de la refermer, de la ré-ouvrir puis de rougir comme une pivoine pour enfin ne rien vous dire et rester totalement muette et choquée.**_

_**Vous devez comprendre que j'aime fort ma meilleure amie. Elle est spéciale pour moi et je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait être spéciale pour d'autres personnes si vous acceptiez qu'elle tire enfin un trait sur le célèbre Edward Cullen. J'aimerais juste arrêter les signes dont elle est victime et la voir vivre comme elle le devrait.**_

_**Ma requête est, j'en ai conscience, excentrique… Mais que ne ferait-on pas pour sa meilleure amie ? Je vous laisse mes coordonnées à New York puisque nous partons directement après notre graduation cette semaine.**_

_**Cordialement,**_

_**Angela Weber.**_

Cette lettre, Esmé Cullen, la mère d'Edward, l'avait lu et avait supplié son fils de faire une exception. Angela n'avait pas demandé à Edward d'explications, elle avait juste reçu deux places et deux tickets VIP pour la soirée, sans aucun commentaire sur la lettre. Edward Cullen n'aimait pas toute cette attention, il n'aimait pas ce côté de son métier mais il faisait avec car sans ses fans il ne serait pas là. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il allait faire confiance à une fan, la première fois qu'il le faisait sans vraiment s'y sentir forcé ou pour rigoler. Quand il avait lu cette lettre, il compatissait pour cette fameuse Bella et en même temps il était intrigué. Il avait comme une envie de tout savoir, de l'écouter mais surtout de la voir. A cette période, Edward sentait bien que Tanya n'était pas faite pour lui mais elle était si parfaite, si gentille et si différente de toutes les prétentieuses du showbiz. Elle était la rebelle du monde du cinéma, la fille à papa qui faisait le contraire de ce qu'on attendait d'elle. A l'époque Edward pensait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il l'aimait en retour… Mais lorsque l'accident est arrivé alors Edward ne savait plus. Il se remémorera toujours cette soirée du 13 septembre où Bella Swan s'est jetée sous les roues de la voiture qui avait tentée d'écraser Edward. Il se souviendra toujours de la force avec laquelle cette jolie brunette l'avait poussé pour qu'il soit hors de portée du Van bleu. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Edward a regardé dans les yeux de sa sauveuse. Elle avait les yeux les plus profonds qui lui était donné de voir. Il avait voulu s'y plonger pour l'éternité mais le Van n'avait pas freiné sa course et Bella se retrouva éjectée dans la foule. Il cligna des yeux et s'aperçu du regard mélancolique d'Angela. Elle était devenue sa meilleure amie en l'espace de ces dix mois. Elle lui avait tout appris sur Bella, elle avait pleuré dans ses bras au début puis quand Tanya est partie c'est lui qui avait pleuré dans ses bras.

Tout cela pouvait paraître bizarre de l'extérieur. Le soir où Bella Swan a eu cet accident, la confusion régnait. Edward, tellement choqué ne voulait pas lâcher la main de Bella Angela était tombée dans les pommes Demetri qui est le garde du corps d'Edward avait appelé le 911 les parents d'Edward qui étaient là pour leur fils avaient suivi l'ambulance tout comme les deux sœurs d'Edward et ses meilleurs amis. Peu de temps après, l'avion des parents de Bella était arrivé. Carlisle, qui était plus en état de conduire que n'importe qui alla les chercher et c'est ainsi que tout le monde s'était retrouvé dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, attendant que Bella sorte du bloc. L'opération avait duré une dizaine d'heures. Bella avait une fracture au crâne, le bras droit déboîté, le gauche cassé, elle avait une fracture ouverte à la jambe gauche, la rotule de son genou droit n'avait pas tenu, ses doigts étaient presque tous bleus et la partie gauche de son visage était contusionnée. Le choc provoqué par la voiture l'avait plongé dans le coma. Tout d'abord un coma artificiel avec toutes les machines puis ils lui ont retiré pour ne laisser que le tube dans sa gore et enfin depuis Noël elle respirait seule. Son activité cérébrale était très élevée pour une patiente dans le coma. Carlisle avait expliqué que Bella semblait très réactive. Ainsi ils avaient découvert tout au long de ces mois que Bella répondait à certains stimulus, et plus particulièrement ceux envoyés par Edward. Son rythme cardiaque augmentait lorsqu'Edward lui parlait, lui chantait une chanson et depuis un mois elle réagissait à son toucher.

Bella Swan allait mieux. Toutes ses blessures s'étaient résorbées et elle avait repris un teint normal, bien qu'elle fût très blanche. Les perfusions aidaient son corps à garder un certain maintien si jamais Bella se réveillait.

Angela Weber regarda sa main gauche, celle où le diamant de son futur mari brillait. Il fallait que Bella se réveille pour voir ça, il fallait qu'elle voit tout ce qu'il s'était passé. En levant les yeux elle vit Edward sur le fauteuil, il s'était endormi la joue sur la main de Bella. Angie savait que ce jour serait dur pour Edward. Aujourd'hui, il avait 25 ans. Nous étions le 20 juin et il avait 25 ans. Alice, la sœur d'Edward qui était vite devenue une amie très importante dans la vie d'Angela, avait voulu organiser un anniversaire mémorable dans l'appartement d'Edward. Seulement il l'avait supplié de ne rien faire. C'est la première fois qu'Edward avait pleuré devant tant de monde. Le cœur d'Angela se serra et elle se leva pour tapoter gentiment sur l'épaule de son ami.

- « Edward tu devrais aller chercher un truc à boire » lui dit-elle doucement « et profites-en pour prendre des cochonneries à manger » rajouta-t-elle. Edward la regarda comme si elle était une extraterrestre. Il adorait Angela, elle était une partie de sa Bella. Il secoua la tête, comment pouvait-il penser « sa » Bella alors qu'ils se connaissaient même pas ? « Edward ? » demanda Angie.

- « Ouais, je vais aller prendre l'air » il se leva de son fauteuil et alla déposer ses lèvres sur le front de Bella. « Je reviens aussi vite que possible Princesse » il soufflait, embrassait la paume de Bella et partit. Il n'aimait pas partir loin d'elle trop longtemps. Lorsque sa mère l'avait forcé à se rendre sur le tournage de son dernier film alors que Bella était toujours dans le coma, il avait trouvé très difficile de fonctionner normalement quand il était loin d'elle. Il se sentait faible et vide.

Avant qu'Angie ait pu s'approcher de sa meilleure amie, le bip de la machine se mit à retentir comme jamais. Angela regarda effarée sa meilleure amie serrer fort la main sur laquelle Edward l'avait embrassé puis elle fut prise de convulsions. Les infirmières n'avaient pas entendu ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre 109 puisqu'elles n'étaient pas à leur poste habituel. Edward était déjà dans l'ascenseur et Angie se retrouva seule avec une Bella en train de mourir.

- « Au secours ! » elle appuya sur le bouton d'urgence et criait en même temps « S'il vous plaît ! Carlisle ! Bella je t'en prie respires ! » Angela avait la tête qui tournait, elle ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie s'en aille sans avoir vu tout ça.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Carlisle qui arrivait en courant dans la chambre.

- « Je ne sais pas, tout allait bien puis… Puis Edward l'a embrassé sur le front et sur la paume comme d'habitude mais une fois parti de la chambre son bip s'est mis à raisonner et elle a refermé le point sur le baiser d'Edward et là elle convulsait et… » pendant qu'Angela paniquait à retracer les événements Carlisle s'affairait autour de Bella, contrôlant toutes les machines, les perfusions. Le cas de Bella était particulier. Il appuya sur le bouton d'urgence et les infirmières arrivèrent.

- « Marine tenez-la s'il vous plaît. Claire pourriez-vous mettre le CD dans le lecteur » dit-il en consultant le pouls de sa patiente. « On la perd » dit-il quand il vit que les convulsions accélérèrent.

Tout l'hôpital pouvait entendre ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre 109. Tous les patients attendaient chaque commentaire, chaque mouvement, chaque souffle. Pour eux, l'histoire de Bella Swan était extraordinaire. Peu de gens sauveraient une vie comme elle l'avait fait mais aussi peu de gens avaient la chance d'avoir autant de soutien. Ils n'étaient pas jaloux, ils connaissaient l'histoire de cette pauvre enfant.

- « Claire mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! »

- « Le lecteur ne marche pas monsieur ! » se plaignait l'infirmière. Angela regardait les gens s'affairer dans la pièce sans pouvoir bouger, elle avait l'impression que son cœur manquait.

A l'étage en dessous, Edward fut pris de vertiges, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas dans son organisme alors qu'il venait d'avaler un coca light et des kit-kat. Une mauvaise impression s'empara de lui et il courut vers les escaliers. C'était Bella, il le sentait. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite. Tout son être était fatigué et lui criait d'abandonner mais jamais il n'abandonnerait Bella, jamais, ni même pour des millions. Il ouvrit la porte et fut choqué de voir son père faire un massage cardiaque à Bella.

- « Bella ! » cria-t-il.

- « Edward, viens m'aider » lui dicta son père. Edward ne comprenait pas, il n'était pas médecin. « Edward, remplaces Marine et recommences les gestes que tu as fait avant de sortir de la chambre ! » ordonna Carlisle. Le médecin ne croyait pas qu'il puisse faire ce genre de choses un jour mais les circonstances étaient telles qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

- « Quoi ? » demanda Edward.

- « Fais ce que je te dis fils ! » siffla Carlisle. Marine, l'infirmière de Bella depuis le début, se retira du côté de Bella pour laisser place à Edward qui prit immédiatement la main de sa sauveuse. Le bip de la machine se calmait et l'activité cérébrale de Bella semblait tourner à plein régime.

- « Parles-lui Edward »

- « Mais je… »

- « Fais ce que je te dis ! » Carlisle se tourna vers Angela. « Il faudrait appeler ses parents » dit-il avec un air concerné. Angela fut sortie de sa torpeur et se dirigea vers son sac pour appeler les parents de Bella se son téléphone portable. Pendant ce temps-là, Edward s'était penché sur Bella.

- « Bella » souffla-t-il alors que les convulsions s'estompaient.

- « Continues à lui parler » dit Carlisle qui allait donner un calmant à Bella par intraveineuse.

- « Il faut que tu te réveilles Bella aux bois dormants » dit Edward. Les crises de Bella étaient rares. La dernière datait d'il y a quatre mois et à chaque fois l'espoir d'Edward était de voir ses yeux s'ouvrir et de pouvoir plonger dans son océan de chocolat. Il pressa doucement sa main « Un jour, tu ouvriras les yeux de nouveau Princesse » son pouce caressa la paume de Bella mais il s'arrêta. La main de Bella bougea, elle pressait la sienne.

- « Charlie et Renée sont sur le chemin » dit Angela.

- « Elle bouge ! » souffla Edward. Son cœur se gonfla alors que Bella pressa de nouveau sa main. Il lui caressa les cheveux « Ouvres les yeux je t'en supplie » dit-il tendrement.

Tout s'enchaîna d'un coup. Le bip retentit avec un son moins strident, les convulsions stoppèrent, Angela rejoignait Edward qui s'écarta un peu, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Renée et Charlie et enfin… Enfin…

**POV BELLA**

Ma tête me faisait extrêmement mal mais la voix d'Edward semblait comme apaiser mes maux. Mon corps était crispé et tendu, je sentais que j'étais recouverte de sueur et que quelque chose entrait dans mes veines. Je pouvais voir la lumière du jour au travers de mes paupières et pour la première fois j'avais envie de savoir ce qu'il se cachait derrière la lumière blanche. Doucement, péniblement, je laissais mes paupières s'écarter. Presqu'au ralenti je commençais à distinguer le tableau qui se jouait devant moi. Je n'étais pas écroulé sur un tapis rouge devant le Grand Rex ou le Lincoln Center, je voyais mes pieds contrairement à ces derniers mois de grossesse mais je ne sentais pas vraiment mes jambes. J'ouvrais encore un peu plus les yeux et remarquais le silence presque religieux dans la chambre. Au bout de mon lit se tenaient Charlie et Renée près de deux femmes que je ne reconnaissais pas, mes parents me regardaient comme effrayés, comme s'ils s'attendaient à quelque chose d'horrible. Dans ma vision périphérique gauche se tenait un homme vêtu d'une blouse d'hôpital et un sourire à faire pâlir les morts. Merde ! J'étais morte alors ? J'essayais de bouger mais plus le liquide coulait dans mon sang plus mon corps ressemblait à de la guimauve. J'entendis quelqu'un renifler et regardais du côté droit de mon lit. Angela se tenait là, les larmes aux yeux. Ma main trouva la sienne et je tentais un sourire.

- « Bon dieu Drew je suis tellement désolée ! » pleurait-elle. Je voulais parler mais je n'y arrivais pas et ma tête tournait.

- « N'essayes pas de parler Bella tu n'y arriveras pas tout de suite, tes cordes vocales n'ont pas beaucoup fonctionné ces derniers temps » dit le médecin avec un rire doux.

- « Si tu savais ce que tu as loupé pendant ces dix mois » murmura Angie et une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Dix mois ? « Chut ne pleures pas Bella » essaya-t-elle de me rassurer. Quand elle vit que rien ne me faisait me calmer elle regarda encore plus à droite sur le côté de mon lit. J'essayais de me tourner mais je ne voyais rien. Les yeux d'Angie étaient suppliants. Mes larmes ne s'estompaient pas et je vis du coin de l'œil le médecin faire un signe de tête. Mon père tenait ma mère dans ses bras et on aurait dit que tout le monde attendait ma réaction. Tout doucement une main remplaça celle d'Angela, une caresse douce que mon corps semblait reconnaître. Angela se poussa légèrement et une main caressa doucement mon visage. Maintenant Angie souriait, un sourire timide mais vrai. Je tournais un peu ma tête et mon souffle fut coupé.

- « Respires Princesse » souffla alors Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen ! Je fermais les yeux. Cela n'était pas la réalité. Dans la réalité Bella Swan ne connaissait pas Edward Cullen. Il essuya mes joues inondées de larmes. « Ne fermes pas les yeux s'il te plaît » supplia-t-il et je sentais les trémolos de ses larmes dans sa voix.

- « Tu n'es pas réel » réussis-je à dire. Ma voix sonnait si fausse, si déraillée que mes larmes redoublaient.

- « Alors si je ne suis pas réel pinces-moi » dit-il. J'ouvrais les yeux pour me plonger dans ce regard émeraude qui avait le don de mettre mon cœur en feu. « Pinces-moi » répéta-t-il. Je secouais la tête puis je le vis sourire « Alors moi je vais le faire ». Il prit ma main délicatement, comme si j'étais fragile puis pinça ma peau entre ses doigts. Je sentis alors le mal se répandre dans ma main et sursautait.

- « Aïe » ma bouche laissa échapper.

- « Je suis réel tout comme toi » dit-il. Le liquide qui coulait dans mes veines ralentissait mes pensées et je me retrouvais vite surmenée.

- « Elle a besoin de repos » statua Carlisle, je savais que c'était lui, je me rappelais d'avoir vu une photo dans le journal.

- « On ne peut pas rester ? » demanda Renée, concernée.

- « Edward » murmurais-je. Renée s'effondra dans les bras de mon père qui fit signe au docteur de ne pas bouger.

- « Je suis là Princesse » je regardais Angie et elle me donna un magnifique sourire. Carlisle rejoignait mon père et ma mère à l'extérieur alors qu'Angie s'asseyait de l'autre côté du lit.

- « Je crois qu'on va devoir tout te raconter » me dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle me serra la main, tout comme Edward alors qu'on me racontait le récit d'une soirée de septembre. Soirée dont je ne m'étais pas souvenue jusqu'à maintenant…


	41. Ce n'était qu'un rêve

_Le Samedi c'est Party night! *Joue la Alice pour essayer de ne pas penser à la der...*_

_Voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue... Les réponses à toutes les questions et aussi un retour des interrogations lol Je voulais toutes et tous vous remercier d'avoir vécu avec moi cette magnifique aventure... Ce n'est pas encore la fin alors je ne vais pas faire de grand discour lol Juste vous remercier d'avoir été là, vous êtes vraiment géniaux et pour la plupart vous avez réussi à me faire pleurer lol_

_Réponses aux non-inscrits ou celles qui veulent pas avoir de MP (lol) :_

_Kris-S-Bella : Merci beaucoup même si mon but n'était pas de te faire pleurer... J'ai pris ça pour un bon signe j'espère que ça te gêne pas ? lol Merci de tes encouragements =)_

_majea : Arrêtes de me faire mourir de rire comme ça, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser quand j'ai vu ta review lol J'espère que la réalité te plaira ;)_

_acoco : Ohhh t'es trop mimi! Merciiiiiiii =) *Sniffff j'aime pas que ça soit la fin non plus*_

_Lisa : Lol merci pour cet engouement ça fait extrêmement plaisir =) Merci infiniment pour tes compliments *Ouais ouais tu comptes dans celles qui ont réussi à me faire pleurer pfffff* Merci à toi pour tant d'enthousiasme et de bonne humeur et merci aussi d'apprécier autant mon travail... Il ne serait rien sans des lectrices comme toi ;)_

_Ma tite mademoiselle que j'aime trop méga fort *hihi rougis pas tomate :p* : On prend les mêmes et on recommence :p  
Il était une fois ou comment mettre une review juste pour le fun : Tu me fais méga rire! *Pense que je dois t'envoyer l'histoire*, suis sur les rotules j'ai bossé comme une malade aujourd'hui... *ouch mon dos lol* Inutile de dire que le titre ressemble à une citation d'une oeuvre littéraire magique mais que bien sûr je n'ai pas lu :p  
Il était deux fois : mdrrrrrr apparemment tu as aimé... Enfin je suis pas sûre parce que tu n'as pas répété "j'aime" trop de fois *hihi* Tu sais que plus ça va plus mes chapitres sont longs et plus tu dis que ça passe trop vite... Va falloir que tu lises plus lentement ou alors que je trouve des mots hypra compliqués mdrrr En tout cas celui-là prends ton temps pour le déguster car c'est le dernier avant l'épilogue *la grosse larme qui coule sur le clavier... Plouf, merde j'ai fait sauté les plombs :p* BREF! Celui-là fait 15 pages word alors ne me sors pas que c'est trop court ^^ PS : arrêtes les produits laitiers et dit Bonjour à Em' de ma part ;)  
Il était trois fois : Pas sympa pour les tomates, t'abuses ça tâche en plus *Mouahahahahah* Alice aura ta peau un jour... Et si tu ajoutes Emmett ben t'es dans de beaux draps *Et arrêtes d'imaginer Emmett dans tes draps c'est pas ce que je veux dire hihi coquine va!* Je suis contente qu'il est remis ma casquette mais je boude car il est avec l'autre pas belle qui m'énerve grave pffff *méchante voleuse de rêves cette fille...* Alors Little Ashes ? RACONTESSSSS!* Je t'embrasse très fort ma tite mademoiselle 3_

_Sarah : merci beaucoup, tes compliments m'ont vraiment envoyé très loin et mes chevilles ont au moins pris trois-quatre tailles :p *MERCIIIII* C'est vrai que tout est déroutant mais en même temps je voulais que ça paraisse un peu comme dans la vraie vie... Espérant que ce chapitre te plaise toujours autant ;)_

_the moon : Malheureusement il faut une fin à tout... ça fait mal mais c'est comme ça lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que le chapitre répondra à tes attentes ;)_

_twilight0507 : Merci à toi d'avoir suivi toute l'histoire ;)_

_Anne Laure : Coucou petite bronzée *ben oui chez toi il fait soleil alors je me disais lol* Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment t'es un chou! J'espère que tu passes un bon weekend allongé et que tu profites du soleil tant qu'il est encore temps lol Et oui c'est bientôt la fin... *snifff je préfère pas y penser lol* J'ai en effet un projet d'écriture mais il ne sera pas en ligne avant longtemps car je compte traduire cette fic en Anglais *sous la demande d'une lectrice lol* Donc pour l'instant ce sera Les signes version anglaise lol Le courage n'a pas grand chose à voir dans l'équation, je pense que c'est plus une question d'imagination parce que je suis pas courageuse pour un sous lol Plein de bisous =)_

_lapiaf8 : Voilà le chapitre tant attendu :p Enjoy =)_

_Nadalexx : lol Je sais je crois que j'ai perdu beaucoup de personnes :p J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ;) _

_Bellaandedwardamour : Merciiiiiii! J'espère que la fin te plaira tout autant ;) Merci pour ton soutien t'es un chou :p_

_Alexandra : Mais euuuhhhhh je suis pas totalement tordue... Juste un peu cinglée :p J'aime tes compliments tu sais ça ? Pfff tu vas me manquer quand ce sera fini :'( *Pas pleurer, pas pleurer lol* Pauvre Bella elle a rien demandé :p Hihi *fais la danse de la vache de mon msn car trop heureuse de t'avoir paumé muahahahahah méchante auteure saique pas belle mdrrrr* PS multiples : MERCIIIIIIIII lol voilà une réponse qui vient du fin fond de mon tit coeur ;) Pour répondre à ta question, oui il y aura une autre fiction, non JAMAIS de ma vie je ne ferais du Jacob/Bella et elle arrivera dès que j'aurais fini de traduire Les Signes (oui oui j'ai eu une demande pour la traduire en Anglais lol je vais m'amuser un peu :p) Je te fais plein de bisous sadiques (euh sans double sens étrange bien sûr mdrrrr)_

_Doc Sam : Tu devrais voir un médecin c'est pas bon le coeur qui bat trop vite *mdrrrr* Merci infiniment pour tes compliments, je vire cramoisi... *me faut un médoc contre ça lol t'en connais un toi ?* Alors le prologue miss il est dans le chapitre précédent... mdrrrrr *no comment* ou alors tu voulais dire l'épilogue ? *se cache derrière son ordi hihi* Merci en tout cas je t'envoie plein de bisous =)_

_Voilà, la fin est proche *sniffff* encore une fois merci à toutes et tous =)_

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer même si avec ce que je leur ai fait vivre je les considère un peu comme les miens ;)_

_Un bisou à toutes et tous, parce que vous êtes mes anges gardiens 3_

_A Binou... Sans qui cette histoire n'existerait pas... Continues ta poursuite folle, je m'en fiche, un jour je gagnerais 3_

_Bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre et à mercredi pour l'épilogue =)_

* * *

Ce n'était qu'un rêve

**POV EDWARD**

Est-ce qu'un jour dans votre vie votre cœur était si serré qu'il a failli exploser ? Est-ce qu'une seule seconde vous avez pu penser que toute votre vie n'a été qu'un enchaînement stupide d'événements dont vous n'êtes pas vraiment l'acteur ? Est-ce qu'une fois dans une existence on peut se rendre compte, par un simple regard, que tout ce qu'on est ne peut exister sans quelqu'un qui détient votre âme ?  
Il y a dix mois de cela j'aurais répondu que toutes ces questions ne sont que des conneries philosophiques bidon pour nous retourner le cerveau. Il y a dix mois j'aurais dit que la femme de ma vie était Tanya, qu'elle était celle qui détenait mon cœur et mon âme. Il y a dix mois j'aurais hurlé haut et fort que je savais qui j'étais.  
Mais le 13 septembre 2010, j'ai tout simplement appris qu'un simple grain de sable pouvait enrayer une machine dont on n'a pas conscience au premier abord.  
Avoir échappé à la mort ou du moins avoir été sauvé par ma plus grande fan, comme avait dit Angela dans sa lettre, fut le déclic pour moi. Je savais que certains choix avaient affecté ma vie et qu'ils ne me correspondaient pas alors, lorsque j'ai vu Bella à terre, la seule chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit était de m'accrocher à elle. Je voulais juste rendre les choses faisables, je voulais juste avoir un but : celui de m'occuper de Bella, d'en faire ma priorité parce qu'elle m'avait sauvé la vie et sauvé de mes bêtises.

Le soutien de ma famille était important et plus le temps passait, plus Bella en faisait partie. Tout d'abord je la prenais comme une sœur, un petit poussin qu'il fallait protéger puis j'ai appris à connaître sa famille, ses amis, ses goûts, ses histoires, ses signes… Je suis tombé amoureux de la personne qu'elle était, de la personne qui inspirait tant d'amour mais aussi de générosité, de compassion et d'imperfection. Je savais bien que tous ces sentiments étaient ridicules mais pourquoi pour une fois dans ma vie je ne pouvais pas croire aux contes de fées et à la merveilleuse personne couchée dans ce lit d'hôpital ? La vie n'est pas parfaite mais après tout, n'est-ce pas pour ça qu'elle vaut la peine d'être vécue ? C'est en prenant conscience de tout ça que je me suis mis à fouiller dans mes lettres de fan. J'avais l'impression d'avoir lu quelque chose comme ça au tout début de ma carrière. Quand j'ai retrouvé ce que je cherchais, c'est là que j'ai compris que Bella Swan et moi devions nous rencontrer un jour. Elle m'avait écrit une lettre, sans me laisser de coordonnées ou d'indices sur son lieu d'habitat. Elle me félicitait d'avoir tant de talent et à la fin de son court paragraphe elle avait noté « _**je ne vous apprécie pas parce que vous êtes parfait, j'aime juste la perfection de vos imperfections**_ ». Cette phrase ne m'avait pas marqué la première fois mais maintenant tout prenait son sens et avec ma famille et de nouveaux amis à mes côtés j'apprenais à apprécier le vrai sens de l'amour et de la vie.

Bella Swan était devenue mon centre d'univers, mon point d'ancrage. J'avais conscience de la débilité de ces sentiments mais une fois qu'Alice, ma sœur, m'avait remis la tête sur les épaules et m'avait aidé à mettre mes idées au clair, alors j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans Bella Swan dans ma vie. C'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à raconter de vieilles histoires à Bella. Je trouvais ça injuste de tout savoir sur elle et qu'elle ne sache que ce que les journaux disaient de moi. Un jour j'ai commencé à lui raconter mon enfance puis tout ça c'est enchaîné et je lui racontais toute ma vie et la vie de ma famille. L'histoire de Rose avec Royce, mes parents biologiques, les histoires d'Alice et Jasper, le mariage d'Emmett et de Rose, mes tournages, ma séparation avec Tanya et l'annonce de sa grossesse. Je lui racontais tout. A force, j'avais créé une mode et tout le monde le faisait. Renée et Phil racontaient à Bella comment était Jacksonville, Angela décrivait son travail, la fac et sa rencontre avec Ben qui venait de la demander en mariage, Alice lui parlait de vêtements et de Jasper, Jasper parlait souvent d'Alice et moi, Emmett faisait des blagues salaces ou non pour la faire rire même si elle ne pouvait pas vraiment réagir et il s'amusait aussi à lui trouver des surnoms hors du commun comme Swanita, Esmé et Carlisle parlaient de moi et de Londres, Charlie passait son temps à s'excuser. Tout le monde racontait ses histoires et Carlisle pensait que cela pouvait aider Bella à garder une activité cérébrale importante.

Puis le 20 juin est arrivé. Je ne voulais pas célébrer ce jour. A quoi servait-il de célébrer son anniversaire alors que la personne qui a pris une importance capitale dans votre vie ne puisse pas partager la fête et ne puisse peut-être plus jamais fêter ses anniversaires ? D'un côté je me sentais frustré et de l'autre je me sentais coupable. J'aurais tout donné pour être à sa place, pour qu'elle ait une chance de respirer, de sourire et de rire. Je donnerais tout pour l'entendre rire. Cette journée s'annonçait donc merdique, jusqu'à ce que je quitte la chambre et que ce sentiment horrible me poursuive jusqu'aux distributeurs de l'étage d'en dessous. Et quand je suis revenu dans la chambre, j'aurais cru que mon cœur se détachait puis tout s'était enchaîné et elle a ouvert les yeux ! Ses magnifiques yeux chocolat ont eu le don d'éclairer cette putain de chambre d'hôpital et d'avaler mon âme en un temps record. Mais Bella étant imprévisible elle se mit à stresser et je crois que mon cœur explosa une nouvelle fois lorsque le seul moyen de la calmer était de me montrer. Bella Swan était une fée pour mon âme et mon cœur.

Depuis une semaine nous répondions aux questions qu'elle se posait. Depuis une semaine elle tentait doucement de reparler convenablement et de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé le 13 septembre 2010. La première fois où nous lui avions parlé de l'accident ses yeux avaient formé des soucoupes et elle avait tremblé pendant une bonne heure. J'avais appelé Carlisle qui nous avait rassurés en nous disant qu'elle était juste en colère, dans une colère noire même. Je savais que Bella était bornée, Angela m'avait fait part de ce trait de personnalité mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle l'était autant. Chaque jour elle faisait un effort considérable et presque miraculeux. Mon père était souvent choqué qu'elle puisse faire autant. Quand elle a remarqué le lit de fortune près du sien, j'ai vu le regard qu'elle portait à Angie, j'ai vu l'interrogation dans ses yeux et j'ai aussi vu un certain espoir. Angela étant une sainte et l'amie parfaite, elle lui a révélé que j'étais la personne qui dormait dans la chambre et bien sûr, depuis son réveil Bella essayait un peu plus chaque jour de s'endormir après moi.  
Parce que Bella parle dans son sommeil, je veux dire, dans son vrai sommeil. Alors que je trouvais ça attachant, elle m'a un jour révélé que ça lui faisait mal de s'endormir et de revoir les choses qu'elle avait vécues pendant ces dix mois. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment, je pensais qu'elle revivait l'accident mais Angie m'avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose, qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'en parler. Bien sûr, Bella n'est pas la seule personne bornée et je suis allé demander directement à mon père. Carlisle m'a tout simplement dit que les aptitudes cérébrales de Bella étaient hors normes et que grâce à nos histoires, son cerveau avait pu transmettre certaines données que Bella a traitées comme elle le pouvait, donc en rêvant. Cela était très rare chez les comateux mais certains pouvaient s'enfermer dans des rêves relativement proches de la réalité selon leur environnement. En gros nos histoires ont pu permettre à Bella de vivre une sorte de vie parallèle. J'avais essayé de lui soutirer des informations mais la peine dans son regard m'arrêtait toujours, Bella semblait souffrir par rapport à ces rêves.

Je levais doucement la tête pour tomber sur son regard chocolat et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Même dans un lit d'hôpital et après un sommeil de dix mois, elle était la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vue.

- « Encore là ? »

- « Je vais finir par me sentir vexé » répondis-je tristement. Bella ne comprenait jamais pourquoi je restais près d'elle.

- « Edward je pense que vous avez une vie, ce n'est pas bon de rester ici à veiller une revenante » dit-elle avec ce son triste dans la voix. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer mais je ne voulais pas non plus partir. Elle le savait, Angela lui avait expliqué mais Bella ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi je persistais à veiller sur elle.

- « J'ai une vie certes mais j'ai plus important ici » dis-je sincèrement alors que Bella soufflait.

- « Je ne veux pas vous priver d'un tournage ou d'un rendez-vous » insista Bella.

- « Ça te gêne autant que je reste près de toi ? » elle me regarda avec un air désespéré.

- « Edward… Je… » je vis une larme coulée sur sa joue et me précipitais près de son lit, essuyant la larme traitresse.

- « Respires doucement »

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ici Edward ? Et Tanya ? Et ta famille ? » demanda-t-elle après avoir pris une grande inspiration. J'avais une pointe d'amertume, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait à parler de Tanya ou de ma famille tout le temps.

- « Bella je reste ici parce que j'en ai envie et je pensais que je t'avais clairement expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé avec Tanya » avoué à Bella la grossesse, la trahison et le départ de Tanya avait été la chose la plus drôle de toute cette histoire. Son visage s'était renfrogné, elle avait le regard noir et les mains crispées et la première chose qu'elle ait dite fut « Espèce de vipère absolument débile que j'arracherais bien ta tête pour l'exploser contre un mur de brique ! ». Angela avait tellement ri qu'elle avait eu des crampes et moi je dois dire que ça m'avait plu de voir Bella si en colère parce qu'on m'avait fait du mal.

- « Mais tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle ? » demanda-t-elle, puis voyant que j'étais assez hébété par sa question elle continua « Je veux dire, même si elle a fait des erreurs et crois moi je pense que c'est la plus grosse erreur de sa misérable vie d'enfant pourri gâté, je pensais que tu étais amoureux d'elle. J'ai vu la manière dont tu la regardais, c'est comme si tout s'illuminait quand elle était là. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as préféré la laisser partir avec un autre et pourquoi tu n'es pas allé te battre pour elle ? »

- « Bella… » je ne savais pas trop comment expliqué ce choix. Alice saurait mieux le faire que moi mais puisqu'il s'agissait de mes sentiments elle m'enverrait sûrement promener. « Je pensais être amoureux de Tanya mais… »

- « Mais quoi ? »

- « Tu dois comprendre que l'accident… »

- « C'est exactement ça ! » s'insurgea-t-elle. « Tout ça c'est de ma faute ! Si je n'étais pas restée dans le coma tu ne serais pas resté ! Si tout ça ne s'était pas passé alors tu vivrais avec la femme de ta vie et vous auriez un bébé ! » je voyais les larmes couler sur son visage et je me sentais désemparé.

- « Bella ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Tanya ne m'aimait pas ! Elle voyait Stephan depuis le début de notre relation… Tu… Tu m'as permis d'ouvrir les yeux et de savoir ce qui était bon pour moi ! La seule chose pour laquelle j'avais envie de me battre c'était pour ton réveil parce que je mourais d'envie de me replonger dans tes yeux chocolat » une fois la rage sortie de mon cœur, je m'arrêtais net. Est-ce que je viens vraiment de dire ce que je pense que j'ai dit ?

- « Tu… Mes… Enfin je… Quoi ? » elle semblait totalement ébahie et de jolies rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues. Sans vraiment leur donner mon accord, mes mains allèrent caresser le visage de Bella.

- « Tu as retrouvé des couleurs » murmurais-je. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, nos visages étaient si proches que je pouvais sentir son odeur mentholée. Je n'avais qu'une envie, l'embrasser.

- « Tu les adores » dit-elle en me sortant de ma réflexion.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Pendant… Pendant mon coma j'ai eu… » elle ne savait pas comment en parler, Angela m'avait prévenu qu'elle voulait m'expliquer.

- « Des rêves » dis-je doucement, elle baissa les yeux et soupira.

- « J'aurais aimé rester dans le coma » finit-elle par dire.

- « Non Bella, tu ne peux pas… »

- « Je sais. Pas parce que je n'avais pas envie de vivre mais, mais là-bas Edward j'avais trouvé ma place » chuchota-t-elle. « J'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé… » de nouvelles larmes apparurent et mes doigts tentaient de nouveau de les absorber pour les effacer du magnifique visage de Bella.

- « Racontes-moi » lui demandais-je doucement. Je ne voulais ni la presser, ni lui faire peur.

- « J'ai vécu » dit-elle. J'arquais un sourcil, pris au dépourvu. Elle riait pour une seconde puis son sourire fanait sur ses lèvres « Pendant mon coma, je n'avais pas conscience que j'étais dans le coma… »

- « Comme tous les patients je pense » dis-je en essayant d'apaiser la tension dans l'air.

- « Non je veux dire, ce n'était pas comme si je dormais ou comme si j'étais dans un tunnel de lumière blanche » me coupa-t-elle.

- « Ok » finis-je par dire, je ne voyais pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

- « Tu étais là » elle souriait encore plus tristement et mon cœur se brisa. « Tout ce que tu me racontais parvenait apparemment à mon cerveau qui traitait les informations en me les redistribuant. Pendant ce coma j'ai vécu des choses… Des choses si magiques et en même temps si vraies… » elle attrapa une de mes mains et la serra contre sa joue. « Je t'ai rencontré, je t'ai fait visiter New York, tu m'as embrassé, on s'est disputé, j'ai eu le cœur brisé, j'ai tourné un film avec toi, tu m'as aimé, tu m'as présenté ta famille entière, j'étais au mariage d'Emmett et Rose, je portais ton bébé » finissait-elle avec un haut le cœur. Alors que je regardais Bella baisser les yeux, toutes les réponses à mes questions existentielles avaient enfin un sens et leur place dans ma vie. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une Alice en forme.

- « Salut les tourtereaux ! »

- « Bonjour Alice » Bella semblait déçue et à la fois soulagée. « Tu tombes bien j'aimerais prendre l'air » Alice nous regarda suspicieusement.

- « Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Edward ? » ma sœur et ses questions…

- « On vient juste de se réveiller Alice » expliquais-je alors que Bella rougissait. Mais pourquoi j'adorais ça bon dieu !

- « Oh je vois » dit Alice. « Dans ce cas je vais chercher une chaise roulante et dire à Angela et Rose de nous retrouver en bas » elle tourna les talons et alla dans le couloir.

- « Merci » murmura Bella. Elle ne me regardait pas, on aurait dit qu'elle essayait de fuir. Mais moi je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre que je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir ? Je me foutais du rêve, en fait non, je ne m'en foutais pas. Je trouvais ça carrément flippant qu'une personne, qu'une fan, puisse imaginer des trucs comme ça mais après tout je suis celui qui a nourri ses pensées, je suis celui qui lui racontait des histoires et qui alimentait ce rêve. Je me sentais à la fois en danger, en admiration et soulagé. Angela m'avait dit que Bella tenait à moi bien plus que tous ces gens. Un jour, alors que nous étions en train de prendre un café elle m'avait fait remarquer certaines choses, comme par exemple ma manie de me tripoter les cheveux, un truc avec mes pieds aussi. Tout ça, c'était Bella qui l'avait remarqué, toutes ces choses que même moi je ne faisais pas attention elle les avait démasqué et avait une théorie sur chaque petit geste. Cela pouvait paraître vraiment flippant mais d'un autre côté je me sentais vivant et compris. Bella n'était pas comme les autres. Certes ses rêves ont montré son excentricité fasse à ma célébrité mais elle n'a pas été choquée ou quoi, je veux dire elle n'a pas eu de réaction excentrique ou fanatique pendant cette semaine. Alors que je cogitais, Bella bougea légèrement dans son lit. Elle ne pouvait pas marcher mais elle réussissait partiellement à lever sa jambe et bouger ses orteils.

- « Je suis désolée » dit-elle en interrompant le silence gênant. « Je ne voulais pas te le raconter mais les médecins… Et puis Angie et les filles… Je suis désolée » un autre trait de caractère que je découvrais chez Bella était la culpabilité et l'automutilation.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses Bella ? » elle se tourna, un peu en colère.

- « Parce que tu as perdu ton temps dans cette fichue chambre d'hôpital à attendre le réveil d'une fan hystérique qui pendant que tu restais plantée là rêvait à une pseudo longue histoire d'amour qui retournerait chacune de ces filles débiles qui te crient dessus pour avoir un simple autographe ! »

- « Calmes-toi Princesse » ses yeux formèrent de gros ronds et son visage se contorsionna de douleur.

- « Me calmer ? Comment veux-tu que je reste calme alors que je viens de me réveiller d'un coma dont je n'avais même pas conscience ? Comment veux-tu que je me calme en sachant que tout ce que j'ai vécu n'était que dans ma tête ? Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que mon cœur bat comme un dégénéré à la moindre chose que tu fais ? Edward comment veux-tu que je reste calme alors que la seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est de retourner dans ce fichu rêve pour que tu me prennes dans tes bras et m'embrasses pour que tout ça ait un sens ? » sa voix avait augmenté crescendo et maintenant elle était hors d'haleine. Evidemment je n'eus pas le temps de répondre… Alice arrivait.

**POV BELLA**

Un cauchemar. Voilà ce qu'était ma vraie vie. D'abord le fait que je ne puisse pas remarcher dans la seconde, puis le fait que je n'étais pas avec Edward, puis Angie qui va se marier dans un mois et je n'ai même pas pu participer, ma mère et mon père qui se sont partiellement réconciliés… Ma tête enregistrait les informations et mon cœur pleurait chaque minute que je passais près d'Edward sans pouvoir faire ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire, même si ce n'était pas la réalité. Son teint était presque blafard, il ne souriait pas de bon cœur, il avait des valises bleues sous les yeux, il ne s'était pas rasé depuis au moins un mois mais le pire c'est qu'il était toujours aussi beau et que mon rêve comateux ne lui avait même pas rendu justice. Il était magnifique… Pendant une semaine j'ai passé mes journées avec Edward Cullen… Et pourtant je ne me sentais pas comme une gamine le matin de Noël, non je me sentais juste minable. Minable de lui avoir gâché dix mois de sa vie, minable de lui faire ressentir de la pitié, minable de lui avoir révélé tout ça. J'avais juste envie de repartir à Phoenix et de m'enfermer dans mes livres. Qui allais-je blâmer pour ma propre stupidité ? De toute façon dès que je sortirais de l'hôpital il repartira à sa vie d'avant, je ne devrais pas m'attendre à autre chose.  
Edward me regardait avec de grands yeux. Si je me fiais à ce que j'avais vécu dans mon rêve, alors j'aurais dit qu'il me regardait avec peine, peur, admiration, fierté et… Non. Je ne pouvais pas penser à ce mot. Edward Cullen n'était pas celui de mon rêve, il ne m'aimait pas.

- « Tu es prête » demanda Alice en entrant avec le fauteuil. Edward détourna le regard et je crus y voir apparaître une larme.

- « Ouep » Alice fit un pâle sourire en voyant son frère.

- « Edward tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle comme si de rien n'était. Alice Cullen était devenue en une semaine une véritable amie, un peu comme Rosalie. Angela me les avait présentées deux jours après mon réveil, disant qu'elles étaient devenues des amies très importantes dans nos vie. Alice avait redécoré ma chambre d'hôpital avec sa mère, Esmé et Rosalie s'occupait tout le temps de me faire la discussion.

- « Ouep » dit-il, ce qui arracha un sourire à Alice. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, un peu sur la défensive.

- « Vous avez tendance à toujours dire « Ouep » tous les deux » dit-elle en riant. Edward haussa les épaules et se déplaça près du lit. Tout doucement il enleva la couverture de mes jambes puis s'approcha de moi pour m'attraper. Je retins ma respiration alors que tout mon corps se mit à frissonner.

- « Tu préfères une infirmière ? » demanda la voix blessée d'Edward. Je ne voyais pas la tête d'Alice mais je savais qu'elle observait la scène car je n'entendais plus aucun bruit.

- « Non, s'il te plaît » plaidais-je en fermant les yeux. Il retint son souffle et me porta jusqu'au fauteuil, délicatement comme si j'étais fragile. Je sentais la matière froide sous moi et m'agrippais à Edward.

- « Chut Princesse ce n'est que le fauteuil » murmura-t-il et mon cœur s'arrêtait comme à chaque fois qu'il utilisait ce surnom.

- « Tu devrais mettre un peu d'ordre dans la chambre pendant qu'on fait un tour » dit Alice à son frère. Elle le regardait d'un air entendu alors qu'il avait l'air… Edward avait l'air si triste.

- « Ouep » dit-il en tentant de me lancer un sourire mais celui-ci n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

- « Allez Miss Swan direction les jardins de l'hôpital »

J'entendis Edward murmurer quelque chose mais je pensais avoir mal compris… Edward ne dirait pas « prends soin de ma Princesse » à Alice. Après tout, même s'il m'appelait Princesse, cela ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'il se préoccupait de moi. J'avais conscience que ce dont j'avais rêvé dans mon coma était inspiré de ce que mes visiteurs me disaient mais je savais aussi que mon cerveau avait tendance à aller trop loin dans ses retranchements et dans ses idéaux. J'aimais Edward Cullen, je ne pouvais pas le nier, et avoir passé une semaine avec lui semblait avoir empiré la chose. Il était attentif, drôle, fraternel avec ses sœurs, un véritable gentleman… Bien sûr, comme je m'y attendais il avait des défauts : il jurait tout le temps, il était borné, il essayait toujours de prendre les choses en main… Mais tous ces petits détails faisaient de lui un être réel. Je soupirais. Foutue réalité.

- « Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant pour lui » dit Alice comme si de rien n'était, de nouveau elle lisait dans mes pensées. « Si Edward veut quelque chose il fera tout pour l'avoir »

- « Comment ça ? » dis-je en me retournant vers elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- « Ce n'est pas parce que tu lui a révélé tes rêves qu'il va partir en courant. Tu sais Bella pour quelqu'un qui se dit bon observateur comme toi je suis assez déçue que tu ne l'ais pas vu comme un nez au milieu d'une figure » dit-elle agacée.

- « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

- « Bella j'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit. A ton avis il est resté dix mois ici pour le plaisir ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il a ses raisons pour ne pas avoir couru après Tanya ? » je la regardais, frustrée.

- « Je ne sais pas Alice… Et tu sais pourquoi je ne le sais pas ? » elle leva sa main pour m'interrompre.

- « Isabella Marie Swan ne me dis pas « parce que je ne connais pas Edward ! » ou ces bêtises là ! » elle avait pris ma voix pour répondre.

- « Tu sais bien que c'est vrai Alice ! »

- « Tu lui as sauvé la vie Bella ! »

- « Et ? »

- « Tu es idiote, voilà ! » nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur et vîmes Rose et Angela nous attendre.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait encore ? » riait Angie.

- « Ta meilleure amie est une tête de mule surmontée d'une aveugle ! » Alice laissa mon fauteuil entre les mains d'Angie alors qu'elle rejoignait Rose. « Bornée ! » j'entendais alors qu'elle murmurait dans l'oreille de Rose.

- « Comment vas-tu ce matin ? » me demanda Angela.

- « Comment toi tu vas ce matin ? »

- « Bells… »

- « Comment va Ben ? »

- « Tu ne m'auras pas avec ton coup du « je pose les questions » Bells. Dis-moi »

- « Moi »

- « Très mature » dit-elle et je savais qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

- « Tu lui as dit ? »

- « Oui »

- « Et ? »

- « Et il a flippé ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'il me dise qu'il pourrait faire de ce rêve la réalité ! Angie il a une vie et il se fiche pas mal que l'une de ses fans soit folle, il est juste là par pitié » elle soufflait.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? »

- « Quoi encore ? » j'étais fatiguée de me battre ce matin, je voulais juste prendre l'air.

- « Bells je ne te le dirais qu'une fois, et parce que je t'aime. Mais crois-tu vraiment qu'un mec puisse rester au chevet de la fille qui lui a sauvé la vie il y a dix mois juste parce qu'il a pitié d'elle ? Crois-tu qu'un mec banal aurait accepté de rester avec une grande admiratrice de sa personne après avoir entendu toute son histoire de la bouche de la meilleure amie de la fille en question ? » je la regardais avec de petits yeux. « S'il reste Bells c'est simplement parce que tu n'es pas une fille ordinaire pour lui » elle me roula jusqu'au petit parc, à côté du banc que Rose et Alice avaient choisi. Je ne parlais pas, je les observais et les écoutais.

- « Angie j'ai appelé le pâtissier et il peut vous recevoir dans une semaine » dit Alice.

- « Cool. Bells sera sortie » dit Angela avec espoir.

- « Bien sûr et puis de toute façon si c'est pas le cas on peut demander une autorisation à papa » ajouta Rose.

- « Carlisle est toujours à New York ? » demandais-je un peu étonnée.

- « Où veux-tu qu'il aille ? » demanda Alice en levant son sourcil.

- « Ben… A Londres chez vous… »

- « Edward et Renée ne le laisseraient jamais faire ça » riait Rosalie. Quand elle vit que je ne relevais pas elle continuait. « Ta mère a fait des pieds et des mains pour avoir le meilleur médecin, Edward était de son avis et il a appelé papa. Je crois que depuis ce jour-là, Edward et ta mère s'entendent comme cul et chemise »

- « Oui Renée n'arrête pas de dire du bien de son futur beau-fils comme elle aime l'appeler » ajouta Angie alors qu'Alice me regardait dans les yeux.

- « Sans compter le nombre de fois où elle a voulu qu'il l'appelle maman » riait Alice sous mon nez. Je soufflais.

- « Bells n'a pas l'air de cet avis » dit Rose.

- « Je vais chercher un café ! » s'élança Alice. « Je n'aime pas la négativité qui m'entoure » ajouta-t-elle. Rrrrrr que quelqu'un la bâillonne bon dieu ! Angie riait et Rose aussi.

- « Attends je viens aussi » lui dit Angie. Merci la solidarité !

Le soleil brillait au travers des arbres mais l'hôpital n'offrait pas vraiment de clarté. J'essayais de prendre un bol d'air frais dans mes poumons mais même respirer était une corvée. Alice et Angela entrèrent dans le bâtiment et disparurent, me laissant seule avec Rosalie. La déesse Rosalie. Elle faisait encore plus peur que dans mes rêves.

- « Tu sais Alice essayes juste de t'aider à y voir plus clair » finit-elle par dire en se rapprochant du bord du banc. « Elle n'est pas méchante, juste folle. Elle n'aime pas voir Edward souffrir et je crois qu'elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup »

- « Elle a une drôle de façon d'aimer les gens »

- « Elle est comme ça… On s'habitue avec le temps »

- « Ouep » dis-je, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

- « Il t'a vraiment donné une mauvaise influence » dit-elle en souriant.

- « Quoi ? Qui ? » de quoi elle parlait.

- « Eddy »

- « Eddy ? » riais-je, puis soudain je me souvins d'un truc comme ça dans mes rêves « Être mariée à Emmy ne t'a pas aidé non plus » tentais-je. Son visage passa du sérieux au sourire et elle me prit dans ses bras. Oh mon dieu elle va me briser la nuque, j'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire.

- « Oh Bells ! Tu te souviens ! Quand je te parlais d'Emmett je disais toujours Emmy » riait-elle.

- « Ok »

- « Tu n'arrives pas à réaliser ? » demanda-t-elle tout à coup concernée. Je ne voulais parler à personne de ce que je ressentais mais bizarrement Rosalie… Rosalie était comme neutre, elle agirait objectivement sans essayer d'attirer la couverture sur quoi que ce soit, elle me dirait la vérité pas vrai ?

- « J'ai peur d'encore rêver » murmurais-je.

- « Pourtant Edward t'as pincé »

- « Le Edward de mes rêves le ferait aussi »

- « Mais tu n'aurais pas mal »

- « J'en sais rien »

- « Bells il n'est pas là par pitié. Crois-moi mon frère déteste rester plus d'une heure en compagnie des fans. Pas parce qu'il ne les aime pas ou qu'il ne les respecte pas, au contraire il aimerait vraiment pouvoir discuter et rire mais elles sont toutes barges. Toutes ne rêvent que d'une chose : toucher Edward, l'embrasser, lui sauter dessus. Si mon souvenir est bon toi tu lui as sauvé la vie et tu ne l'as pas sexuellement attaqué » dit-elle de faits.

- « Parce que je suis dans un lit d'hôpital » essayais-je de la raisonner.

- « Oh, et si tu n'étais pas dans un lit d'hôpital que ferais-tu ? » je baissais la tête, connaissant la réponse…

- « Je serais restée bloquée ou alors je me serais enfuis » confessais-je.

- « Exactement » Rose avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage. « Il est temps de retourner dans ta chambre » elle m'attira vers l'hôpital alors qu'Alice et Angie discutaient gaiement autour d'un café à l'intérieur. « Je ramène la Princesse à son Prince » dit Rose en passant. Alice souriait comme une idiote alors qu'Angie me murmura « fais-nous confiance ». Génial, est-ce que je peux mourir maintenant ?

**POV EDWARD**

Je regardais par la fenêtre de la chambre, contemplant le ciel bleu du mois de juin. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Bella ne m'ait pas laissé lui dire qu'elle était importante, qu'elle valait le coup. Le truc c'est que je comprenais qu'elle ait peur, après tout vivre dix mois en pensant qu'on allait être mariée et avoir des bébés…  
D'ailleurs si elle était enceinte est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'on a… Ne pas penser à ça, ne pas penser à ça !  
La porte couinait doucement tandis que les roues d'un fauteuil roulant se firent entendre. Je n'osais pas me retourner. Je savais qu'elle était toute seule car la porte s'était refermée directement derrière le bruit des roues du fauteuil. Et bien sûr il avait fallu que je fasse les 100 pas quand elle entrait ! J'étais en colère contre moi-même. En colère de ne pas pouvoir expliquer à Bella qu'elle me plaisait dans toute cette imperfection, en colère de ne pas avoir le cran de l'embrasser sur le champ et de faire de son rêve une réalité. J'étais en colère parce que j'étais tombé amoureux de cette fille sans même lui avoir vraiment parlé une seule fois. J'étais en colère parce que mon cœur ne résisterait pas si je devais la perdre. J'avais failli une fois et je savais que ça allait la dernière parce que je ne la laisserais pas partir. Je me retournais doucement pour voir que Bella avait la tête baissée et regardait ses mains. Je m'approchais lentement, tentant de faire diminuer les battements erratiques de mon cœur.

- « Alors cette balade ? » bon ok je suis nul à ça ! Comment est-ce que je peux jouer les acteurs alors que je n'arrive même pas à prendre en main ma propre vie.

- « Intéressante » chuchota-t-elle. Je me baissais pour me mettre à sa hauteur.

- « Tu veux retourner dans ton lit ? » elle fit non de la tête. Je m'asseyais alors par terre pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et lui pris la main. Elle frissonna puis ferma les yeux. « Bella ? » elle secoua la tête.

- « Est-ce que… Est-ce que juste pour une seconde tu peux garder le silence et me prendre dans tes bras ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix si basse que je dus me rapprocher d'elle pour bien entendre. Sans rien dire, je me levais, poussais le fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise jusqu'au fauteuil des visiteurs puis la prenait dans mes bras et la fit s'asseoir sur mes genoux. « Merci » dit-elle en mettant sa tête dans mon cou.

Tout semblait si calme et sa respiration sur mon cou me donnait la chair de poule, j'avais envie d'enfouir la mienne dans ses cheveux, de sentir le shampoing à la fraise que sa mère lui avait acheté. J'avais aussi une envie irrésistible de la serrer encore plus fort contre moi pour qu'elle ne parte jamais. Mais à quel prix avais-je le droit de faire ça ? A quel prix devrais-je demander à Bella d'abandonner sa vie normale pour devenir la petite amie du célèbre Edward Cullen ? A quel prix devrais-je jouer aux égoïstes ? Mais surtout est-ce que Bella voudrait payer le prix de tout ça et faire partie de ma vie ? Est-ce qu'elle accepterait ? Est-ce que Bella ressentait ce que je ressentais pour elle ? Bella inspira fortement dans mon cou et mes mains serrèrent d'elles-mêmes sa frêle silhouette. Puis elle huma doucement.

- « Bella » murmurais-je, elle frissonna mais ne répondait pas. « Bella » réessayais-je en parlant un peu plus fort.

- « Hum »

- « Je m'en fiche » dis-je, sûr de moi. Elle se releva brusquement pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, blessée.

- « Tu te fiches de quoi ? » gronda-t-elle.

- « Je me fiche de Tanya, je me fiche que tu sois une fan. J'aime la perfection de tes imperfections » répondis-je en essayant de mettre tout ce que je ressentais pour elle dans le regard que je lui portais. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle couvrit sa bouche de sa main, étouffant son sanglot. « Et cette fois-ci ce ne sera pas un rêve » murmurais-je. Je savais que je rougissais mais je m'en fichais.

- « Tu… Tu… » elle ferma les yeux, laissant couler les larmes.

- « Je ne veux pas te faire pleurer Bella. Je te promets de ne jamais te faire pleurer » elle secoua de nouveau la tête puis tout à coup elle se mit à rire, un rire cristallin si doux. Je me sentais un peu dépassé, je ne savais pas quoi penser de ce soudain revirement. « Bella ? »

- « Je suis si… » rires « Si stupide » riait-elle.

- « Pardon ? »

- « C'était trop facile, évidemment… Je réalise juste que je suis encore dans le coma et quoi de plus naturel que d'avoir Edward Cullen en grand sauveur ! » elle continuait sur sa lancée « Jamais tu ne me feras pleurer mais bien sûr lorsque je me réveillerais et que je verrais Tanya enceinte jusqu'aux dents de ton bébé alors je ne ressemblerais à rien. Angela devra ramasser les morceaux et Bella Swan restera la pauvre fille née à Forks dont les parents ont fait d'elle une adulte avant l'heure ennuyeuse et… » je ne pouvais pas la laisser se blâmer elle-même alors pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai pris les devants, j'ai arrêté d'être un imbécile en ne faisant rien et donc je l'ai embrassé. Pas un simple baiser, pas le petit pec sur les lèvres, non le vrai baiser, comme dans les films avec passion, dévotion et amour. J'embrassais Bella Swan.

Au début, elle ne répondait pas, ne réagissait pas à ma bouche qui se mouvait contre la sienne. Je pensais qu'elle me rejetait, qu'elle réalisait avec ce baiser que je n'étais pas le Edward de ses rêves. Je m'apprêtais à reculer lorsque ses lèvres ont commencé à bouger avec les miennes. Le baiser était tendre, doux. Ses lèvres étaient si légères contre les miennes et tous les gestes qu'elles faisaient m'envoyait au septième ciel. Ses petites mains vinrent dans mes cheveux tandis que les miennes serraient doucement sa taille afin qu'elle ne tombe pas.

La vie n'est pas toujours ce que l'on voudrait qu'elle soit. Les contes de fées n'existent pas et j'imagine que c'est ce qui a perturbé Bella. Pendant qu'elle était dans le coma, je me suis demandé ce que ce serait si la situation était inversée. Je me demandais comment JE réagirais s'il s'agissait de moi, si Bella était mon idole ou du moins si elle me suivait comme je la suivais. Et la réponse était si évidente alors qu'elle était dans mes bras. Je me fichais de savoir tout ça, de connaître certains faits passés ou autre. L'important était dans mes bras.

_I don't want to miss a thing – Aerosmith_

Dans ce baiser je mettais tout ce que j'avais appris de Bella : la douceur, la connaissance, l'imagination, l'abandon, l'optimisme et enfin j'y mettais du mien : la peur, l'admiration puis l'amour. Nous n'étions pas dans un film, tout ne sera pas aussi facile que ça. J'allais devoir prendre des décisions et Bella aussi. Nous allions devoir nous battre pour qu'elle puisse utiliser ses jambes, avoir un premier rendez-vous raté car ils le sont toujours, avoir notre première dispute… C'était ça la vraie vie et peu importait qui nous étions pour les autres, l'important c'est que Bella était celle que mon cœur, mon âme et mon corps réclamaient. Elle était l'unique. J'arrêtais le baiser pour déposer mon front contre le sien et la regarder droit dans les yeux.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
(Je pourrais rester éveiller juste pour t'entendre respirer)_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_  
_(Te regarder sourire lorsque tu dors)_

_While you're far away and dreaming_  
_(Lorsque tu es loin et que tu rêves)_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_  
_(Je pourrais passer ma vie dans ce doux abandon)_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_  
_(Je pourrais me perdre dans ce moment pour toujours)_

_Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_  
_(Où chaques moments que je passe avec toi ne sont que trésors)_

- « Je ne suis pas un rêve » murmurais-je.

- « Tu n'es pas un rêve ? » chuchota-t-elle.

- « Non » je secouais la tête contre son front, touchant en même temps son nez. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire, je ne voulais pas que le temps s'arrête, je voulais des moments comme ça avec Bella jusqu'à ce que le temps se consume.

- « Tu n'aimes pas Tanya ? »

- « Non plus »

- « Je suis ta Princesse ? »

- « Tu préfères mon chevalier ? » dis-je en souriant. Elle avait sauvé ma vie.

- « Et si ce n'était qu'un rêve ? »

- « Malheureusement ça ne l'est pas »

- « Malheureusement ? »

- « Je ne sais pas ce que le Edward de tes rêves faisait, mais il a laissé passer sa chance » elle me regarda avec interrogation « Il t'a laissé partir » ses yeux s'écarquillèrent « Le truc c'est que moi je ne te laisserais pas partir » dis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

_Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
(Je ne veux pas fermer les yeux, je ne veux pas m'endormir)_

_'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_(Parce que tu me manquerais trop et que je ne veux rien manquer)_

_'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_  
_(Parce que même lorsque je rêve de toi, le plus doux des rêves ne te rendra jamais justice)_

_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_  
_(Tu me manqueras toujours et je ne veux rien manquer)_

Doucement je nous levais tous les deux et la menait vers son lit. Elle n'était pas lourde, en fait je ne savais pas trop, je me fichais de ça, tout ce que je voulais c'était m'allonger auprès d'elle pour savoir quel effet ça faisait de se tenir si près d'elle en pouvant la toucher, l'embrasser et la regarder.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_  
_(Allonger près de toi et entendre ton coeur battre)_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_  
_(Je me demande à quoi tu rêves)_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_  
_(Je me demande si c'est moi que tu vois)_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_  
_(J'embrasse ensuite tes yeux et remercie Dieu d'être avec toi)_

_I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever_  
_(Je souhaite juste rester avec toi dans ce moment pour toujours, et toujours, et à jamais)_

Rabattant la couverture sur nos deux corps j'emprisonnais Bella dans mes bras. Comme si sa place était là, comme si ce geste était naturel.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire après tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Après quoi ? »

- « L'hôpital, la rééducation. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward ? » sa voix n'était pas sûre et je savais qu'elle voulait parler de l'avenir parce que c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus peur.

- « J'aimerais t'inviter à dîner » dis-je le plus naturellement du monde. Nous étions enlacés tendrement. Bella avait sa tête sur mon épaule et caressait mon torse au dessus de mon t-shirt alors que je caressais ses cheveux et lui embrassais de temps à autres.

- « Comme un rencart ? » osa-t-elle demander après quelques secondes de silence.

- « Un premier rendez-vous » souriais-je contre ses cheveux.

- « D'accord »

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
(Je ne veux pas fermer les yeux, je ne veux pas m'endormir)_

_'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_(Parce que tu me manquerais trop et que je ne veux rien manquer)_

_'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_  
_(Parce que même lorsque je rêve de toi, le plus doux des rêves ne te rendra jamais justice)_

_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_  
_(Tu me manqueras toujours et je ne veux rien manquer)_

Je me tournais vers elle et la relevais délicatement pour que nous soyons face à face, il fallait lui promettre maintenant que je me battrais pour faire que tout soit réel.

- « J'aimerais vraiment faire partie de ta réalité Bella »

- « Mais… »

- « Laisses-moi finir… S'il te plaît » plaidais-je alors qu'elle acquiesçait. « Ce n'est pas un rêve. Je ne suis sans doute pas parfait mais je crois que tu le sais déjà. Ma vie n'est pas un rêve, notre avenir ne sera sans doute pas idéal mais j'aimerais essayer » elle ferma les yeux. « J'aimerais que tu me laisses te prouver que je peux être celui que tu veux Bella »

- « Tu l'es déjà »

- « Alors permets-moi de me laisser te le montrer »

- « Et si ça ne marche pas ? Si je ne te plais pas comme tu le penses ? »

- « Bella je connais ton histoire. Angela m'a tout raconté. Je sais tout depuis le début » elle ouvrit les yeux et j'y vis la douleur.

- « Je suis folle » dit-elle à voix basse comme pour que personne ne l'entende.

- « Non, c'est juste qu'on était fait pour se rencontrer »

- « Ça n'existe que dans les films »

- « Et le destin alors ? »

- « Tu n'y crois pas toi-même ! »

- « Et si pour une fois j'avais envie d'y croire ? » demandais-je contre sa bouche. Elle soupira et déposa un baiser aussi doux qu'une plume sur mes lèvres. « J'aimerais être celui qui te rend le sourire et j'aimerais être celui qui te mérite »

- « Tu mérites mieux »

- « Et si mon mieux c'était toi ? »

_I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss  
(Je ne veux manquer aucun sourire, je ne veux pas manquer un seul baiser)_

_I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this_  
_(Je veux simplement être avec toi, ici et maintenant, juste comme ça)_

_I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine_  
_(Je veux juste te tenir contre moi, sentir ton coeur près du mien)_

_And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time_  
_(Et rester ainsi, cet instant même, jusqu'à la fin des temps)_

Elle me dévisagea un bon moment, sans doute pour assimiler toutes les promesses qui étaient sorties de ma bouche, après tout une promesse peut aussi être un rêve. Sagement elle redéposa sa tête sur mon épaule et me serra comme elle pouvait. Délicatement nous glissions dans les draps. Etroitement nous nous serrions dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Avec force elle leva délicatement les jambes pour les enlacer aux miennes. Avec justesse elle posa sa main sur mon cœur en y inscrivant des caresses. En silence elle acquiesçait et s'endormait dans mes bras. La route sera longue mais je ferais tout pour que le rêve de Bella ne soit qu'une pâle silhouette de l'avenir que je souhaite avec elle.

_Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_(Je ne veux pas fermer les yeux, je ne veux pas m'endormir)_

_'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_(Parce que tu me manquerais trop et que je ne veux rien manquer)_

_'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_  
_(Parce que même lorsque je rêve de toi, le plus doux des rêves ne te rendra jamais justice)_

_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_  
_(Tu me manqueras toujours et je ne veux rien manquer)_

**POV BELLA**

Si j'ai appris quelque chose lors de mon réveil du coma, c'est que la vie n'est pas toujours ce que l'on souhaite qu'elle soit. De toute évidence je ne jouerais jamais les actrices principales d'un film à succès, je ne travaillerais jamais au New York Times même si Edward a le bras long et qu'il pourrait m'y faire entrer. Je ne serais pas non plus la meilleure élève de mes cours de littérature parce que je ne suis pas la seule personne à aimer ça, je ne vivrais pas un conte de fées basé sur les livres que j'ai lu ou les films que j'ai vu. Cependant, j'ai pu apprendre que toute chose a une signification et un but. Tout signe peut être un signe du destin, qu'on y croit ou non, à un moment de nos vies nous trouvons toujours des réponses à des questions que l'on se pose.  
Il ne faut pas vivre dans ses rêves, il faut vivre pour qu'ils se réalisent. Rien n'est impossible quand notre cœur et notre âme nous poussent vers un destin qu'on ne peut pas imaginer tant que nous n'avons pas les pieds dedans.  
L'homme qui me sert maintenant dans ses bras est sans doute le rêve le plus immense de ma vie. Oui, Edward Cullen était mon rêve, il faisait partie de ce morceau de mon subconscient et de mon inconscient. Edward Cullen avait beau être célèbre, il n'en restait pas moins un homme, l'homme qui me tenait aujourd'hui dans ses bras, une personne réelle qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui animait mes rêves, il était réel parce qu'il voulait tout simplement pouvoir espérer un avenir avec une fille comme moi.

_Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
(Je ne veux pas fermer les yeux, je ne veux pas m'endormir)_

_'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_(Parce que tu me manquerais trop et que je ne veux rien manquer)_

_'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_  
_(Parce que même lorsque je rêve de toi, le plus doux des rêves ne te rendra jamais justice)_

_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_  
_(Tu me manqueras toujours et je ne veux rien manquer)_

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_(Je ne veux pas fermer les yeux, je ne veux pas m'endormir)_

Personne n'est parfait, personne n'est vraiment prisonnier d'un destin. Les possibilités sont multiples, les rêves infinis. Mais il y a toujours cette petite chose, cette petite voix à l'intérieur qui essaye de nous montrer le droit chemin. Les signes m'ont mené à Edward de bien des manières et quelque part en essayant de suivre ces signes je me suis perdue. L'intervention d'Angela m'a montré que quoi que j'ai pu faire, ma route devait croiser un jour celle d'Edward. Dans les circonstances actuelles j'aime à penser que tout ça m'a mené à Edward pour que je le sauve. Mais la petite voix à l'intérieur me dit qu'il n'y a rien de plus juste que mon corps contre le sien.

_Yeah, I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_(Oui, je ne veux rien manquer)_

Rien n'est éternel, une seule goutte d'eau peut changer un destin, un seul rêve peut changer un but. Mais au plus profond de soi, la vérité est inscrite à l'encre indélébile et tôt ou tard, elle ressort.


	42. Epilogue

_On dit toujours que les au revoirs sont pires que tout... Je confirme..._

_Alors pour la dernière fois je laisse une trace de cette histoire... Mais parce que j'ai pas envie de tout gâcher maintenant je vous retrouve en bas pour nos au revoirs 3_

_Réponses 3 (courtes aujourd'hui mais avec un gros pincement au coeur) :_

_Anne Laure : Désolée pour les larmes c'était pas intentionnel... Même si j'avoue en avoir eu en écrivant lol Merci infiniment pour tout... Ce fut un honneur de t'avoir comme lectrice J'espère que tout va bien pour toi =) Plein de bisous_

_Petite Mademoiselle : Parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir répondre à toutes tes reviews. J'aimerais juste te dire un immense merci parce que tu n'es pas seulement devenue une lectrice régulière, tu es devenue une amie avec qui j'aime rigoler et parler. Je suis fière de t'avoir comme lectrice et je suis honorée de pouvoir te parler en dehors du site. Tu fais partie de celles qui m'ont permis d'avancer dans cette histoire et maintenant que tu connais le pourquoi du comment j'espère que tu as vu la véritable signification que cette fic a pour moi =) MERCI ma tite Emmett au féminin 3_

_Lisa : Un simple merci me vient en tête... Merci pour tout, pour les compliments et les encouragements. Merci_

_the moon : Merci beaucoup_

_Nadalexx : =)_

_Sarah : C'est très gentil à toi, mille fois merci =)_

_Majea : rien de tel qu'une aussi *belle* review =)_

_Lapiaf8 : Merciiiii ;)_

_ca : merci pour ton enthousiasme =)_

_Alexandra : Crois-moi je ne veux pas que ça se termine non plus. Merci pour toutes tes magnifiques reviews et ton coeur gros comme ça * * lol comment fait un immense coeur sans smiley ? :p MERCI 3_

_Lily-Rose : Une review c'est déjà beaucoup. Merci de t'être donnée la peine de le faire et merci pour ces compliments qui me touchent vraiment beaucoup =)_

_twilight0507 : je suis contente que le voile soit levé dans ton esprit ;) Merci =)_

_Je vous laisse à la lecture de l'épilogue et vous retrouve en bas =)_

_"Je ne vous apprécie pas pour votre perfection, j'aime l'imperfection de votre perfection" Lil'Lo_

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Epilogue

_Wouldn't it be nice – Beach Boys_

**POV BELLA**

Je regardais ma petite Princesse jouer dans l'herbe avec son grand frère. Tous deux s'amusaient à chasser un papillon dans notre jardin rempli cette année de fleurs sauvages jaunes, blanches et bleues. Nessie riait aux éclats alors que Jake la chatouillait tendrement.  
Tournant la tête, je remarquais le regard qu'Edward posait sur moi, comme il y a 7 ans lors de mon réveil à l'hôpital. Je me souviendrais chaque instant de ce jour et des semaines qui ont suivies.  
En l'espace de 7 ans, tout s'était passé comme Edward me l'avait promis une semaine après mon réveil. La rééducation était lourde, notre premier rendez-vous avait été une catastrophe à cause de ma maladresse et des fans, nous avons eu notre toute première dispute à cause d'un livre, l'attachement de ma mère pour lui ce qui me mettait en rogne…

_**Flashback**_

- « Bella chérie il faut tu manges si tu veux sortir cet après-midi ! » s'exclama ma mère. Renée venait chaque jour me rendre visite, lorsque personne n'était là. Les Cullen avaient un appartement en ville et elle y dormait avec Phil et Charlie. Situation plus que bizarre pour moi.

- « Maman je n'ai pas faim »

- « On ne te demande pas d'avoir faim ! Tu vas me manger ce… euh… Ce truc immédiatement » je détestais la nourriture de l'hôpital. Alice m'amenait quelque chose à chaque fois à manger. Tout passait bien mieux que ces trucs infects.

- « Alice va m'apporter un reste de lasagnes qu'Esmé a préparé hier »

- « Je sais bien mais si tu ne manges pas… »

- « Maman j'ai plus deux ans et demi ! »

- « Oui ben on ne dirait pas parfois vu ton attitude ! »

- « Je te demande pardon ? »

- « Oh excuses-moi ma chérie ! Mais te voir pendant 10 mois comme ça. A cause d'un béguin en plus »

- « M'man tu vas pas recommencer avec ça ! » elle m'énervait, elle ne comprenait pas mon attachement premier à Edward. En fait elle trouvait ça immature et débile, ce qui n'était pas faux mais tout de même.

- « Je sais que ce n'est pas la même chose maintenant mais tout de même ! Se laisser écraser à la place d'un autre ! Qui ferait ça ! »

- « Moi » répondis-je durement en enfonçant le morceau de viande dans ma bouche. Presque aussi mauvais que du plastique !

- « Bella ma chérie, je t'aime mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne feras plus jamais ça ! » dit Renée avec les yeux qui brillaient et mon cœur se serrait à cette vue.

- « Il fallait que je le fasse » elle souffla et s'asseyait au bord de mon lit.

- « Je sais. Je sais tout ça. J'aime beaucoup Edward, il est… » elle marqua une pause, me regardant dans les yeux comme si elle cherchait ses mots.

- « Incroyablement charmant ? » tentais-je avec un sourire qu'elle me rendit.

- « Evidemment ! On parle d'Edward Cullen. Pas vraiment mon type mais pas mal »

- « Alors quoi ? »

- « La façon dont il te regarde… Et puis ces dix derniers mois Bells… »

- « Ben quoi ? »

- « Je veux juste que tu fasses attention à toi. J'apprécie énormément Edward, je ne demande qu'à voir votre avenir ensemble mais… »

- « Maman ! »

- « J'aime énormément Edward. Je vois bien qu'il t'aime à sa manière, il te donne tellement ! » là elle me perdait je comprenais plus vraiment où elle voulait en venir. « Il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas lui briser le cœur Bells. Après Tanya, enfin après ça… »

- « Je rêve où tu es en train de me faire une leçon de vie par rapport à mon petit-ami dont tu t'inquiètes plus que moi ? » ma mère vira au rouge, j'allais hurler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le plus beau des mirages.

- « Edward ! » s'écria ma mère en allant directement se jeter dans ses bras. Sympa.

- « Renée » dit-il gentiment puis il se détacha d'elle, ne me quittant pas des yeux. Je foudroyais ma mère du regard, elle baissa les yeux alors qu'Edward se dirigeait lentement jusqu'à mon lit. « Bonjour Princesse »

- « Hum » dis-je alors qu'il déposait ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- « Prête à prendre le large ? » demanda-t-il en me montrant le fauteuil roulant près de la porte.

- « Tu m'enlèves ? »

- « Où est-ce que vous allez ? » demanda Renée en me coupant. « Je peux venir ? »

- « Maman ça suffit ! Si tu veux absolument passer du temps toute seule avec Edward demande-le-lui mais pour l'amour de je ne sais quoi tais-toi ! » j'étais en colère.

- « Bella… » commença Edward.

- « Y'a pas de Bella ! Elle est toujours sur ton dos ! On ne peut même pas avoir d'intimité et elle vient de me donner une leçon pour ne pas te briser le cœur ? »

_**Fin Flashback**_

Je secouais la tête, essayant d'anéantir cette mémoire de mon cerveau mais bien sûr, la discrétion n'étant pas mon fort il suffit qu'Edward tourne la tête à cet instant.

- « Ça ne va pas mon cœur ? » il avait les sourcils froncés et ses yeux verts émeraude devinrent gris, comme si un nuage passait au-dessus.

- « Si, si » dis-je en caressant la main qui tenait la mienne.

- « Tu fais cette tête » dit-il en grimaçant.

- « Je repensais juste à notre dispute à cause de Renée »

- « Oh le fameux jour où elle t'a donné une leçon de conduite pour épargner mon pauvre petit cœur » rigola-t-il. Je lui donnais une tape sur le bras.

- « Ne rie pas ! C'était si embrassant »

- « Tu étais extrêmement jalouse » mon sourcil s'arquait avant même que je lui en donne l'autorisation. « Tu l'es toujours » il se pencha et m'embrassa avec la même dévotion que ces 7 dernières années. « Je t'aime »

- « Je t'aime encore plus »

- « N'y comptes même pas » dit-il en souriant. C'était ça que j'aimais chez Edward, sa simplicité et le fait qu'il se donne entièrement aux personnes qu'il aime.

**POV EDWARD**

Regarder nos petits monstres jouer dans notre jardin et contempler Bella avec son petit ventre rond me donnaient des ailes. En 7 ans, tout avait énormément changé. Je ne tournais plus de films en tant qu'acteur mais en tant que réalisateur désormais, j'écrivais des chansons et parfois même des bandes originales pour certaines productions. Les fans avaient fini par oublier leur adulation pour Edward Cullen et nous avions fini par déménager dans le quartier de mon enfance, à Londres. Au début, Bella voulait que nous emménagions dans la grande demeure de mes parents biologiques, cependant je ne me sentais pas à l'aise.  
Après son coma Bella m'avait tout raconté. Son rêve, le bébé, le film… Tout. Elle savait que j'étais un enfant adopté et que Carlisle et Esmé n'étaient pas vraiment mes parents mais elle s'en fichait. Elle s'était si bien acclimatée à notre famille que chaque Cullen avait participé au bon déroulement de notre relation. Alice avait organisé notre premier rendez-vous, Rose avait préparé notre premier séjour entre amoureux tandis qu'Esmé avait cuisiné pour nous. Je regardais ma Bella sourire et secouer la tête, elle me faisait rire et en même temps elle arrivait à toujours m'impressionner. Bella Swan était effarante, dans le bon sens du terme.

- « Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai demandé de m'épouser ? » lui demandais-je en déposant nos mains liées sur son petit bidon. Elle commença à rire.

- « Je crois que je ne pourrais pas oublier la tête de cette pauvre vieille femme qui passait par hasard devant ta maison »

_**Flashback**_

J'étais nerveux, j'avais les mains toutes moites et mes cheveux semblaient complètement dégoulinants de gras à force de passer ma main dedans. Cela faisait un an que Bella et moi étions ensemble. Elle avait emménagé dans mon appartement new-yorkais il y a six mois et aujourd'hui j'allais tout bonnement lui demander de m'épouser. Rien n'était vraiment parfait et je ne voulais pas faire la même demande que le Edward dont Bella avait rêvé pendant son coma. J'avais cassé les pieds de mes sœurs, de mes amis, de mes parents et de toutes les personnes de mon entourage pour savoir comment lui faire ma demande. C'est Angela qui m'a mis sur la voie en me disant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la perfection du lieu mais plutôt de la perfection du moment.  
Nous étions le 20 juin 2011 et le soleil tapait sec sur la ville de Londres. Pour nos un an, nous avions décidé d'aller visiter la maison que mes parents biologiques m'avaient léguée.

- « Edward tu es sûr que ça va ? » me demanda Bella qui conduisait. Elle détestait conduire à part quand j'étais là, j'arrivais à mettre de côté son stress, quelque chose que personne d'autre n'arrivait à faire.

- « Oui t'en fais pas » lui répondis-je.

- « Pas la peine de mentir tu sais, tu as cette veine au milieu de ton front qui grossit » riait-elle. Elle s'arrêta devant une immense demeure près du Park St James. « si tu n'es pas prêt on peut toujours revenir un autre jour tu sais ? »

C'est vrai que l'idée de rentrer dans l'ancienne maison de mes parents ne me réjouissait pas tant que ça, mais je devais lui demander d'être mienne pour toujours, de peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse.

- « Je veux le faire » dis-je, sûr de moi.

Elle avait pris ma main et nous avions visité chaque pièce, chaque recoin, regarder chaque photo. Rien n'avait changé, Esmé n'avait pas voulu touché à mes souvenirs. Alors que Bella fermait la porte d'entrée derrière nous, j'allais me tenir près de la petite porte du jardin, attendant qu'elle arrive jusqu'à moi pour me mettre à genoux devant elle. Cependant quand elle approcha j'en oubliais de respirer, je vis son regard inquisiteur alors que j'essayais de me mettre à genoux, chose inutile quand l'oxygène manque à notre cerveau. J'ai commencé à voir des étoiles, puis le poids de la bague dans ma main fut instantanément allégé par sa chute au sol et la mienne par la même occasion. Je ne sentais que l'herbe sous ma joue et le cri effrayé d'une personne que je ne connaissais pas.

- « Edward mon cœur ? »

- « Aie » répondis-je alors que Bella se tenait agenouillée, avec la bague dans ses mains.

- « Il va bien ? » demanda une voix étrangère.

- « Oui parfaitement, merci madame »

- « Oh mais je vous en prie ma petite mademoiselle, ce serait dommage de perdre un petit lot pareil » Bella se mit à rire alors que je me redressais, un peu honteux de cette demande en mariage.

- « C'est ce que je pense que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- « Peut-être bien »

- « Tu t'es évanoui » riait-elle.

- « Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

- « Idiot ! » dit-elle en me frappant l'épaule. « Bien sûr que oui monsieur Cullen » répondit-elle juste après ça.

- « Hein ? »

- « Epouses-moi » murmura-t-elle.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Bella riait doucement, comme d'habitude lorsque nous nous rappelions ce jour.

- « Tu étais tout vert »

- « Hey on ne se moque pas ! Tu étais impressionnante ! »

- « Le grand Edward Cullen effrayé par la petite Bella Swan » dit-elle. Je ne la laissais pas finir que je me mis à la chatouiller, chose à laquelle elle était très réceptive, encore plus lorsqu'elle était enceinte. « Eddy arrêtes tu me chatouilles ! »

- « Eddy hein ? » dis-je en accentuant les chatouilles.

- « Les enfants ! » cria-t-elle. « Papa m'embête ! » il n'en fut pas plus pour notre petit garçon de 5 ans et notre fille de 3 ans et demi pour venir à la rescousse de leur mère. Deux secondes plus tard, tous deux atterrirent sur mon dos.

- « Au secours on m'attaque ! » m'écriais-je.

- « Pas touche à Manman » railla Jacob, le parfait fils de sa mère. Il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, les cheveux bruns aux reflets roux, la bouche légèrement bombée hormis ses yeux qui étaient les miens.

- « Hihi, eugades Jake, poppa y est toute rouze ! » rigolait Nessie alors qu'elle aidait sa mère à se relever, elle n'était pas du genre bataille. Contrairement à Jake, Nessie tenait tout de moi, les cheveux en désordre et d'un blond roux ainsi que la peau pâle. Elle avait cependant les yeux chocolat de Bella et sa nature de cheveux bouclés.

- « Ok je me rends ! » dis-je en essayant de lever les bras. Bella riait de toutes ses dents, Nessie dans ses bras tandis que Jake descendit de mon dos pour venir se blottir contre moi.

- « Momma quand que le bébé y va viende ? » demanda Nessie en touchant le ventre rond de Bella.

- « Il sortira pas » dit Jake en se renfrognant. Il ne voulait pas de petit frère, pensant qu'il allait avoir plus d'attention que lui.

- « Jake, tu sais que papa et maman t'aiment fort mon grand » dit Bella, levant les yeux vers moi, inquiète.

- « Hey matelot, tu sais que tu resteras le premier ptit gars » lui dis-je en le chatouillant légèrement.

- « Est-ce qu'il va me voler ma chambre ? » dit-il avec une petite larme qui coule sur son visage.

- « Bien sûr que non, il aura la chambre qui est prévue pour lui à l'étage »

- « Et s'il est méchant vous allez le punir ? »

- « Il aura le même traitement que vous »

- « Mais manman elle l'aimera plus que moi parce qu'il sort de son ventre » dit-il, redoublant ses larmes, faisant pleurer Bella par la même occasion.

- « Mé Momma elle t'a auti fait soti de son bidon hein momma que Jake il est soti de là auti ? » Nessie essayait toujours de rassurer son frère.

- « Evidemment » dit Bella.

Je m'approchais doucement d'elle avec Jake pour un câlin familial. L'arrivée de Nessie avait apporté son lot de surprises aussi. Jake avait refusé de parler à Bella pendant une semaine à cause de l'annonce de sa grossesse. Jake l'accusait toujours de tout mais elle était une formidable mère.

- « Je vous aime fort » murmurais-je alors que nous étions en train de nous câliner.

**POV BELLA**

Cela me faisait mal que Jake se sente si à part. Il était le meilleur petit garçon au monde, tout comme Nessie était la meilleure petite fille que nous puissions avoir. Edward était exactement l'homme qu'il me fallait. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les dix mois de mon coma n'avait plus vraiment de sens et je n'y pensais que très rarement. Ma vie était là, avec mes quatre amours.

- « Ma y aime vous fo fo auti » répondit Nessie.

- « Je vous aime plus que ma propre vie » murmurais-je entre les larmes.

- « Pour de vrai ? » demanda Jacob.

- « Pour de vrai de vrai »

- « C'est pas un rêve manman ? » Edward resserra sa prise autour de moi, caressant mon ventre avec notre petit Anthony à l'intérieur.

- « Non mon ange, ce n'est pas un rêve »

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_Et voilà... Ecrire le mot FIN est le mot le plus dur que j'ai pu écrire dans cette histoire._

_Je voudrais toutes vous remercier. Pour tout. Merci d'avoir donner une chance à cette histoire et d'avoir été exceptionnelles. _

_J'aimerais remercié particulièrement certaines personnes qui ne le savent peut être pas mais qui ont été mes soutiens pendant l'écriture de l'histoire. Evidemment il y a mes vilaines qui ont lu ça en number ones mais il y a surtout les personnes fabuleuses que j'ai rencontré ici : Marn, Imou, Marie Laure tite demoiselle d'amour, ma Dédé, ma Anne Laure toute bronzée hihi, Emi avec ses j'adore, Ousna et son asticot, Caroo, Aurore, Davida, ma Binoullanette à moi, Vinie, Alexandra et ses blagues, Pierard et ses OMG lol, Lenerol, Titie, Titiness, Oliveronica, Dreams Twilight, Bonaventure, Lao, coco, anill, pounine, leati, Lisa, Nada, Grazie, Atchoum, Sarah, Adeline, Majea, Lia, soraya, yellowstone. Vous êtes toutes parfaites! Merciiiiii_

_Merci d'avoir fait de cette histoire une bonne histoire et merci de m'avoir encouragé!_

_Pour répondre à certaines questions, oui je suis sur un nouveau projet de fiction, non je ne sais pas quand je la posterais car j'ai besoin de l'avis de mes cobayes lol et pour l'instant je dois traduire cette fiction là. Je vous promets juste de revenir aussi vite que je peux =)_

_Je vous embrasse très fort..._

_"Ce n'est pas un au revoir, juste une page d'un livre qui se tourne... Il suffit juste d'en recommencer un autre pour se retrouver" Lil'Lo _

_3_


	43. Remerciements

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Enfin bonne nuit si j'en crois le décalage horaire lol_

_Juste pour de nouveau tous vous remercier pour tout. Pour les reviews, les ajouts en favoris, les alertes et tout ça. Vous êtes fabuleux, je le répéterais jamais assez =)_

_J'ai hâte de vous retrouver pour ma nouvelle histoire, en espérant qu'elle soit dans la même lignée que celle-là. _

_Merci à tous et à tout bientôt =)_

_PS : pour ceux que ça intéresse je vais traduite Les Signes en Anglais… On sait jamais )_

_CAROE : Merci beaucoup =)_

_Anne Laure : Ce fut un plaisir de lire tes magnifiques reviews et d'avoir à chaque fois de tes nouvelles =) Je t'embrasse fort et te dis une nouvelle fois merci en espérant de retrouver tout bientôt 3_

_Christou57 : Merci beaucoup =)_

_Acoco : Merci à toi et à tout bientôt )_

_Majea : Oui ça y'est cette fois-ci c'est pour de bon. Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes gentilles reviews et tes qualificatifs, j'aime le mot « beau » lol. A tout bientôt j'espère =)_

_The moon : Oui à tout bientôt ) Merci =)_

_Sam : Lol je te promets un peu de sang dans la prochaine, peut-être une mort mais sans doute pas de batailles vampiriques ) Merci pour tout Doc =)_

_Petite mademoiselle : Parce qu'il n'y a pas de mots pour te dire à quel point je suis contente de te connaître et que ben t'es que ma tite mademoiselle que à moi et que ben je sais pas comment te remercier… Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et j'espère bien découvrir plein de trucs avec notre association de psycho sur le projet 3  
PS : et non je ne répondrais pas à tes reviews muahahahahahahah_

_Lisa : Merci à toi pour ton soutien et oui, à tout bientôt =)_

_Niouk : Je sais pas si tu verras ça mais je te naime très fort 3_

_Lapiaf8 : Merci beaucoup =)_

_« Take care of my heart, I left it with you » Edward Cullen_

_A tout bientôt les cocos ;)_

_Lil'Lo_


End file.
